


A Voz que Chama seu Nome

by Monilovely



Series: This post was made by the Foreign Kids Gang [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Antichrist Damien Thorn, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Background Relationships, Bullying, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing and Singing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Romance, Slow Burn, Xenophobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 179,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Para os habitantes de South Park, eles eram nada mais que um estorvo, ou simplesmente dispensáveis. Eles não faziam cerimônia sobre o quanto não os queriam ali, sobre o quanto os desprezavam.Mas eles tinham mais o que fazer do que se importar.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Gary Harrison/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Rebecca Cotswolds/Estella Havisham
Series: This post was made by the Foreign Kids Gang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641568
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Alguns aspectos da história no geral foram sim inspirados por hellpark, como as músicas (várias eu conheci por causa deles), então provavelmente vai ter muita referência (ou nem tanto assim né) então ta aí.
> 
> E vai ter sexo pra caralho então se não gosta, não leia.  
> A história é minha e eu decido quem faz sexo e onde, nem que seja em todo lugar o tempo todo.  
> Vocês que lutem.

Era difícil ser estrangeiro em um país estranho. Eles podiam viver nos Estados Unidos há muitos anos, porém, mesmo assim, sempre haveria uma parte deles que sentiria saudades de casa, da terra onde nasceram, fosse qual fosse. A exclusão social que sofriam também não ajudava muito nesse aspecto, pois só os lembrava ainda mais do quanto eram diferentes e o quanto não encaixavam naquela sociedade tão diferente da deles. Coisas que para eles era normal, para seus colegas de classe transpareciam como completos absurdos, podendo variar de suas roupas para a forma como agiam. Tolerância parecia ser uma palavra desconhecida para as pessoas daquele país do qual tanto se vangloriavam por ser “a terra dos livres” e toda essa ladainha. Na realidade, eles não tinham nem a capacidade de cuidar da própria população direito e ainda queriam se meter na vida dos que vinham de fora, como se _eles_ tivessem culpa por serem diferentes - o que, convenhamos, é a lógica mais estúpida para se detestar alguém.

Serem chamados de irrelevantes não era incomum. As pessoas não se importavam muito com a existência deles ou o que faziam; alguns, não duvidavam, gostariam que eles estivessem mortos. Não os incomodava a esse ponto, pois lidavam com esse tipo de situação há muitos anos. O preconceito entre seus colegas americanos com estrangeiros esteve presente desde o terceiro ano, talvez até antes, então não é como se não houvesse tempo para eles se acostumarem. A sorte que tinham era de terem uns aos outros, assim, não ficariam sozinhos; muito embora essa tenha sido sua realidade por muito tempo. Nem sempre era fácil, mas eles achavam um jeito de sobreviver.

Mesmo assim, o fato de que ninguém gostava deles tornava as coisas incrivelmente constrangedoras quando, por exemplo, queriam ir ao cinema e eram impedidos de entrar.

\- Isso é ridículo. - Estella cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho, dando as costas ao vendedor de bilhetes.

\- Algum motivo pra não nos deixar entrar? - questionou Gregory, mantendo o sorriso mais educado e _falso_ que conseguia naquele momento de estresse.

O vendedor franziu o cenho e manteve-se firme em sua posição.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas não permitimos gente cafona.

Estella voltou a se virar para o bilheteiro, piscando os olhos lentamente, como se estivesse com dificuldade de entender.

\- _Cafona?_

\- Eu acho que ele está falando de mim. - disse Pip, abaixando o olhar.

Todos os olhares se voltaram ao adulto da cena, incrédulos.

\- Cara, se você queria morrer mais cedo, era só ter falado. - ironizou Christophe ao perceber Damien ranger os dentes.

\- Será que não podemos sair juntos _uma vez_ sem fazer barraco? - a britânica reclamou, levando o dedo indicador e o polegar à testa.

\- Se as pessoas dessa cidade parassem de ser tão cornas ficaria mais fácil. - ironizou Gregory com os braços cruzados.

\- Não é nossa culpa que você é mal comido, cara. - Christophe completou, dando de ombros.

O homem, que já tinha o cenho naturalmente franzido, parecia um demônio ao franzir mais ainda a testa e ranger os dentes para os estrangeiros.

\- Deem o fora daqui!

Gregory arqueou uma sobrancelha. Tinham acertado em cheio e agora que não iriam ao cinema _mesmo_. Em seguida, deu de ombros e apenas acompanhou os demais de seu grupinho para longe do estabelecimento.

Não era de todo um problema, já estavam acostumados, mas, ainda assim, a situação não deixava de ser incômoda e estressante, principalmente quando cobravam o grupo todo ao mirar em um. Já haviam discutido sobre o assunto diversas vezes, sabiam o quanto machucava saber que desprezo os seguia em razão de um; doía. Embora diferentes, já tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos que eram praticamente inseparáveis - em um nível mais saudável que o grupo de Stan, pelo menos. Se alguém se machucava, não levava muito tempo para que os outros ficassem sabendo e alguém se ofendesse, propriedades fossem quebradas ou algo pegasse fogo. Às vezes os três.

\- Parece que não vamos ao cinema hoje. - ponderou Pip em voz alta, apertando a manga de seu casaco entre os dedos. Seu tom havia saído da forma mais cabisbaixa naquele dia, e, por Deus, se isso não deixou todos do grupo ainda mais estressados com o ocorrido.

Damien franziu o cenho e, envolvendo a cintura do namorado com o braço, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Me chamem de antiquado, mas da última vez que eu olhei, uma montanha de escombros e corpos em chamas não era considerado um cinema. - disse com o nariz empinado, provocando uma breve confusão entre os outros estrangeiros.

De repente, algo explodiu dentro do cinema atrás deles e várias pessoas saíram correndo de lá com os cabelos pegando fogo. 

Todos pararam de caminhar para observar o desastre que aquele lugar tinha se tornado, espantados, enquanto o anticristo mantinha um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. Ah, como era bom tacar fogo em seus inimigos… 

Os outros, no entanto, não pareciam muito felizes.

\- De novo: será que não podemos sair juntos _uma vez_ sem fazer barraco? - urrou Estella, jogando os braços aos céus, irritada.

\- Não me olhem assim. Eu sou legalmente obrigado a colocar fogo nas coisas. - o anticristo cruzou os braços. - Reclamem com meu advogado.

Já faz aproximadamente seis meses que Estella estava naquele país e, até agora, ainda lhe espantava a forma como aqueles garotos lidavam com seus problemas - não que ela fosse julgar, pois, se pudesse, faria pior. Quando eles chegaram a mencionar para ela que as pessoas de lá faziam de tudo para, em suas palavras, “colocá-los em seu devido lugar”, pensou que era um exagero, mas ela se surpreendeu ao ver até onde eles estavam dispostos a ir apenas para encher o saco deles. 

Gregory, taxado como o metido do grupo, raramente era levado a sério e suas respostas durante a classe eram sempre recebidas com reviradas de olho ou risadas. 

Christophe, sendo o mais violento e agressivo dentre eles, era para quem todos recorriam quando queriam encher o saco de alguém, geralmente em razão de assustar um terceiro aluno e isolá-los ainda mais; era ele quem tinha a fama do “personagem misterioso” que todos suspeitavam vender drogas no beco da esquina e quem tinha mais chance de trabalhar como assassino de aluguel - a única parte que eles realmente acertaram. 

Damien era um caso mais complicado devido a seu status como anticristo; o problema acontecia acobertado pelas lições de religião e todo o blá-blá-blá com o qual todos estão acostumados a esse ponto. Pessoas falavam por suas costas fazendo-se passar como lições das aulas de educação religiosa; acima de tudo, lembravam-no daquilo que mais o deixava nervoso, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu naqueles anos: o peso que seu status tinha sobre a vida de Pip. Independentemente de quantas vezes insistisse que não, ele sabia o quanto seu destino o preocupava e como aquela falação toda o deixava inseguro, o que, em retorno, deixava _ele_ inseguro.

E, Deus, nem deixem-na começar a falar de Pip. Os rapazes diziam que agora estava melhor do que antes, porra, então ela nem queria saber o que acontecia antes. Se o bullying na escola já não fosse o suficiente, ela acabou por descobrir o quanto ele passava sufoco em sua casa da pior maneira possível.

Parando pra pensar, sim, eles precisavam fazer barraco sempre que saíam juntos, ou ninguém os levaria a sério.

Com a ideia de irem ao cinema indo por água abaixo, os estrangeiros fizeram algumas mudanças em seus planos e foram para a loja de café Tweek Bros. Decisão estranha, visto que nenhum deles gostava de café.

Fizeram os pedidos - bolinhos de canela, porque café ninguém merece - e se juntaram numa mesa aos fundos da loja para conversar. As pessoas os encaravam enquanto passavam, provavelmente por eles estarem rindo alto demais, mas não é como se eles tivessem reparado; estavam concentrados demais em sua pequena bolha de conversa para isso.

\- Eu juro, se ela continuar batucando a porra da caneta na mesa, eu arranco a mão dela fora com a caneta. - resmungou Christophe; reclamava de uma garota em sua aula de geografia que vivia batucando a caneta da mesa, tirando sua atenção da aula, ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse fazendo no momento, mas esse não era o ponto.

Se eles resolvessem algum dia fazer uma lista de todas as coisas que os estressavam nas aulas do ensino médio, seria suficiente para medir uma avenida inteira.

\- Independentemente de qualquer coisa que faça, nunca vai superar o que o Damien fez com a Senhora Prinz. - caçoou Gregory, apoiando a bochecha sobre a palma da mão.

\- Ela mereceu. - o anticristo murmurou enquanto dava uma mordida em seu bolinho. - Ei, vocês vão no jogo hoje à noite?

\- Ugh, não fale de boca cheia, seu monte de vísceras de elefante morto. - Estella revirou os olhos.

Ignorando-a - e franzindo o cenho com o insulto nojento - voltou os olhos carmim para Gregory e Christophe, que remoíam a pergunta.

\- Não sei, cara. - o francês deu de ombros. - Se eu não tiver nenhum trampo pra fazer, talvez eu vá. Sinceramente, não tô a fim.

\- Então somos dois. - completou Gregory. - Por que vou perder meu tempo vendo um jogo que nem me é interessante? Não vou ganhar nada com isso… 

\- Eu vou. - a britânica cortou-o na metade.

Os quatro garotos encararam-na com os olhos arregalados.

\- Você vai? - Pip perguntou retoricamente, genuinamente surpreso. Estella, que vivia reclamando de tudo que seus colegas faziam, estava de fato consentindo em ir à um jogo de futebol do qual nenhum deles fazia parte? Alguém alerte os céus, pois o mundo estava acabando.

Estella deu de ombro e, após dar uma mordida em seu bolinho, continuou:

\- Disse pra Rebecca que ia. Acho que ela quer ir pra festa de vitória que vai ter depois. - mais uma mordida e só restou o papel no qual o bolinho veio. - Engraçado a forma como eles estão tão confiantes com a vitória que já até planejaram a festa. Idiotas. - revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, não recebendo uma resposta direta dos garotos, que estavam ainda processando a pilha de informações que Estella jogou sobre eles.

Ninguém entendia muito bem qual era o lance de Estella com Rebecca. Elas começaram a ficar há alguns meses atrás, porém as coisas que faziam juntas quando saíam já passou dessa linha há muito tempo. Elas saíam juntas para fazer compras, com as amigas de Rebecca, ficavam juntas à tarde na escola para estudar, lanchavam juntas e até foram à uma festa do pijama juntas. Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se costuma fazer com um ficante, mas sim com amigos próximos ou talvez namorados.

Era como se fosse Gregory e Christophe tudo de novo. Principalmente considerando que elas também tinham o costume de se pegar no meio do corredor, na frente de todo mundo - apesar de que esse hábito partia mais de Rebecca do que da loira, mas isso é irrelevante.

\- Ugh, resolvam logo esse rolo de vocês. - Christophe revirou os olhos. - Ninguém aguenta mais essa merda.

\- Agora você sabe como nós nos sentíamos com vocês dois por perto. - o anticristo murmurou, mais resmungando para si mesmo do que para a mesa. 

Pip, que ouviu o comentário, escondeu a risada atrás da palma da mão.

Estella, no entanto, revirou os olhos - quantas vezes alguém revirou os olhos nesses últimos cinco minutos? - e bufou. Se tinha algo que a incomodava além da conta, era quando as pessoas resolviam se intrometer em seu assuntos e vida pessoal. Mesmo quando eram seus amigos, ela preferia que os assuntos sobre ela e Rebecca ficassem entre ela e Rebecca.

\- Não tem nenhum “rolo” entre nós. - cruzou os braços.

Gregory soltou ar por entre os dentes. Conhecendo Estella já há bastante tempo, não estava surpreso pela postura defensiva que a britânica tomou, por mais que todos já soubessem o que se escondia por trás daquela carranca e olhar frio.

\- Estella, você gosta dela mais do que só como uma ficante. - sorriu de canto. - Admite logo e corre atrás da sua garota antes que algum vagabundo venha e leve ela embora.

Se tinha uma coisa que Gregory nunca superaria provavelmente era o fora que Wendy deu nele quando tinha oito anos. Nem Pip, nem Damien, nem Christophe, muito menos Estella estavam presentes quando aconteceu, mas, pela forma como ele sempre conseguia trazer aquele assunto para a roda de conversa, devia ter sido algo horrível.

Mas, em realidade, não, ele só era rancoroso mesmo.

Debaixo da mesa, Christophe chutou a perna de Gregory com força, sujando suas calças com a terra de seu sapato. A reação foi imediata.

\- Seu desgraçado! Essa calça é nova! - exclamou, curvando-se para, desesperadamente, limpar a sujeira.

Christophe cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho, perdendo a paciência.

\- Devia ter pensado melhor antes de me cornar na frente dos outros, seu filho da puta. - cuspiu com seu sotaque francês, provocando risadas na mesa.

Aqueles dois não tinham jeito mesmo. Todo dia a mesma coisa: Gregory tendo seus ataques de mimimi e Christophe tendo que ser aquele a puxar as rédeas para parar a fera. Era complicado de aguentar, principalmente quando eles encerravam as discussões com pegação, até mesmo em público, mas os demais já estavam acostumados. Além de que adoravam mostrar seu apoio ao relacionamento do inglês e do francês. Eles eram tão lindos juntos, e Damien e Pip esperaram tanto tempo por isso, não tinham como reclamar.

\- Ok, eu estou farto! - bradou Mr. Tweak de repente, se aproximando da mesa dos estrangeiros, que, apesar da falta de educação e da interrupção, deram ao homem irritado toda sua atenção. - Vocês vão pedir alguma coisa pra beber ou vão ficar só fofocando e comendo bolinhos?

Os estrangeiros se entreolharam com sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhares confusos, alguns indignados.

\- Somos clientes como qualquer outro, imbecil. Nós _pagamos_ por isso. - rebateu Christophe sem paciência alguma. A última coisa que ele estava com vontade de fazer naquela tarde era lidar com _mais_ adultos chatos.

Mr. Tweak, contudo, também não estava com vontade de lidar com um bando de adolescentes chatos entulhando sua loja.

\- Isso é uma loja de café! Nós fazemos café! 

Gregory arfou e arregalou os olhos, levando uma mão ao peito.

\- Gente, mentira! Eu jurava que vocês faziam coca-cola. - ironizou, fazendo seus companheiros rirem e deixando o dono da loja ainda mais irritado. Estranho como as pessoas só se irritavam quando eles estavam por perto.

\- Chega! Ou vocês pedem bebida ou vão ter que encontrar outro lugar pra vadiar!

\- _Vadiar_? - Estella murmurou para si mesma, incrédula.

Pressentindo uma turbulência e o conflito surgindo, Gregory ergueu as mãos em um ato de rendição e disse, sua voz, calma:

\- Está bem, está bem. Podemos só pedir duas águas então! - Mr. Tweak franziu o cenho, porém, antes que pudesse falar, o inglês sorriu de canto e o encarou de soslaio. - De fato, você disse bebida, não disse que tinha que ser _necessariamente_ café.

Se o cliente tem razão, ele tem razão. 

Ao menos o estavam pagando.

Assim que o adulto se afastou da mesa, Damien soltou um suspiro e apoiou o queixo na mesa.

\- O apocalipse agora não soa tão ruim. - murmurou com um grunhido.

Gregory concordou com a cabeça e, embora os demais nada dissessem, sabia que concordavam também.

Enquanto a água não chegava, eles separaram algumas xícaras que Gregory estava a carregar consigo - ele era um homem bem preparado - e as distribuíram, uma para cada um.

\- Você tem as folhas de chá, né, Chris? - perguntou seu namorado, encarando-o de soslaio.

O francês tirou o cigarro, o qual não estava aceso, da boca e franziu o cenho.

\- Acha que sou retardado de esquecer a porra das folhas? - bradou, já colocando a mão no casaco em busca da maldita planta. - Só vamos precisar da água.

E ela chegou como um torpedo. Diretamente na cabeça de Pip.

\- Ai! - gemeu alto, imediatamente levando as mãos ao lugar atingido e pressionando com força.

Todos os outros presentes na mesa arregalaram os olhos em espanto pelo susto.

\- CARA, MAS QUE PORRA?! - gritou Christophe.

\- Vocês não queriam água? - retribuiu Mr. Tweak do outro lado da loja, apertando a segunda garrafa na mão e com o cenho franzido. - Pois toma!

Ah, mas alguém ia morrer hoje.

Damien pegou a segunda garrafa arremessada em pleno ar antes que esta tivesse a mais remota chance de atingir qualquer sólido. Ele teve que controlar toda sua raiva para não esmagar aquele pedaço de plástico e derramar água no chão inteiro.

Não. Havia prioridades maiores.

\- Você tá bem, Pip? - perguntou ao loiro, que mantinha as mãos pressionadas na lateral da cabeça e uma expressão de dor no rosto.

\- Eu acho que os pontos abriram. - removeu a mão brevemente do machucado, os olhos azuis arregalando ao ver o sangue acumulado na palma. Um pouco mais escorria pelo lado de seu rosto, e uma pequena poça ao redor do machucado, onde os pontos estavam, tingia seu cabelo de vermelho.

\- Jesus Cristo! - Estella exclamou, horrorizada.

\- Dá pra alguém trazer gelo aqui, por favor? - gritou Gregory, levemente desesperado. Estella teria rido de sua voz esganiçada se não fosse pela situação alarmante.

Até que alguém chegasse, Pip teve que recorrer à pressionar a boina na região aberta para tentar parar o sangramento, o que deixou o tecido todo sujo.

Os pontos não tinham sido resultado de algum acidente ou por ele ter sido desastrado - embora essa também fosse uma boa causa de seus machucados. Não. Ele levou esses pontos pela _última vez_ que alguém jogou algo em sua cabeça. Ele não sabia quem era ou porque o fez - se é que precisavam de alguma razão para querer vê-lo sangrando no chão -, mas cá estavam: Pip com a cabeça cortada e sangrando, como se tivesse voltado ao terceiro ano, quando qualquer golpe desferido contra ele era o suficiente para cortar sua pele.

Na verdade, não era tão difícil fazê-lo sangrar. Com o tanto de vezes que ele bateu a cabeça em alguma coisa - ou _bateram_ na cabeça dele _com_ alguma coisa - quando era criança, a região se tornou mais sensível do que seria considerado normal. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de mirarem tanto na sua cabeça em específico quando o queriam machucar.

Passos apressados correram até a mesa, e os estrangeiros tiraram os olhares de Pip por um segundo para ver Tweek com uma bolsa de gelo em mãos, encarando-os com os nervos à flor da pele.

\- Desculpe pelo meu pai, pessoal. - desculpou-se, entregando a bolsa de gelo nas mãos de Damien, que fez questão de olhar torto pra ele. - Ele não tá tendo um dia bom hoje.

Embora sorrisse, eles sabiam que não havia preocupação com eles em seu olhar. Ele só estava preocupado com a ideia de Damien deixar seu humilde estabelecimento em chamas, só por aquela afronta. A relação de Pip e do anticristo não era desconhecida por ninguém, e eles também não tentavam esconder, o que, por si só, já era um aviso para que as pessoas não se metessem com o garoto britânico se não quisessem acabar carbonizadas.

\- Precisam de mais alguma coisa? - o viciado em café perguntou, mas Pip negou com a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu consigo me virar. - disse ao puxar sua mochila em sua direção. 

Tendo passado por isso tantas vezes antes, Pip já conhecia de cor os passos para enfaixar uma região machucada. Só precisava aguentar até que pudesse ir ao hospital novamente para acertar os pontos soltos. Por sorte, não foram muitos. Ainda bem que ele não saía de casa sem um rolo de gaze no bolso.

Enquanto Damien auxiliava o namorado a enfaixar o machucado, os outros três estrangeiros tomaram as garrafas de água e despejaram o líquido gelado nas xícaras e Christophe tirou algumas folhas de dentro de um dos bolsos de sua blusa.

\- Eu espero que isso aí não seja maconha. - disse Estella, encarando as folhas verdes.

Christophe soltou ar por entre os dentes.

\- Maconha é pra fracotes que não sabem lidar com a vida. - cuspiu enquanto colocava as folhas dentro da água.

\- Está muito convicto em sua opinião pra alguém que _fuma_. - rebateu Estella, tentando colocar-se acima do francês, mas Christophe franziu o cenho, como se ela tivesse acabado de falar o maior absurdo que ouviu em toda sua vida. 

\- Tu acha que eu tenho cara de alguém que fumaria maconha depois de toda a putaria que a família do Stan fez?

\- E eu lá sei o que ele fez? - rebateu novamente, fechando a cara.

Antes que o francês pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais, Gregory riu.

\- É verdade, você não estava. O pai do Stan resolveu começar um negócio de maconha há alguns anos atrás e causou o maior tumulto na cidade. Vou admitir, eu quase fiquei com pena do Stan por ter que morar naquela casa horrível de fazenda com o imbecil do pai dele.

Com as vozes de seus amigos ecoando no fundo de seus ouvidos, não sendo seu foco no momento, Damien terminou de enrolar os curativos pelo ferimento que a garrafa abriu na cabeça de Pip.

\- Pronto. Não está como novo, mas é o que temos pra hoje. - afagou com cuidado os cabelos do britânico, certificando-se de que não encostara na parte machucada, e beijou-lhe a bochecha, seu coração um pouco mais leve com seu sorriso.

\- Obrigado.

Mesmo após terminar de enfaixar, Damien não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Pip, assim como o britânico não conseguia tirar os seus de belo e majestoso azul dos dele. Isso acontecia com certa frequência na verdade; o casal se aproximava o suficiente um do outro para se perderem no brilho do olhar do contrário, isolando-se completamente de tudo e todos que estivessem ao seu redor. Na rara ocasião que Damien estivesse com os nervos à flor da pele, seus poderes podiam escapar debaixo de seu controle e as coisas ao seu redor ficavam à mercê do quão distraído estivesse. Estella já havia visto isso acontecer duas vezes. Três se contar com o agora.

Vento soprava delicadamente as mechas de cabelo do britânico, mas este não pareceu perceber, estando concentrado demais no carmim reluzente das órbitas de Damien. Nada mais era que apenas uma brisa, facilmente despercebida por qualquer um que estivesse tão próximo da fonte quanto ele estava. Contudo, seus amigos não eram idiotas, e a tempestade que se formava dentro da Tweak Bros não passou despercebida.

\- Agora que vocês já terminaram, - começou Gregory, encarando os dois com naturalidade apesar da situação incômoda. - Será que pode fazer o favor de esquentar nosso chá, por favor?

O anticristo virou a cabeça para o lado para encarar Gregory, que tinha um sorriso por toda a extensão dos lábios. 

_Sim, Damien, nós vamos fazer chá no meio de uma loja de café_. - eles diziam.

Os ventos imediatamente diminuíram, o transe entre os dois amantes, quebrado. E embora irritado por terem estragado o clima entre ele e Pip, Damien virou-se para o outro inglês, calmo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e estendeu a mão.

\- Manda pra cá. - o anticristo sorriu, suas mãos já ardendo em chamas.

Ah, os benefícios de ser amigo do filho do capeta. Onde quer que fossem com Damien, contanto que trouxessem tudo que precisavam, sempre tinham um jeito de tomar suas drogas, digo, chá diário. Só precisavam de xícaras, água e algumas folhas. O calor ficava por conta do anticristo.

Enquanto seu namorado tratava de ferver a água, Pip desviou o olhar da mesa, apertando a bolsinha de gelo em sua mão e imaginando onde poderia esconder a cara para fugir dos olhares que seus amigos o davam pelo canto dos olhos. Eles não tinham nenhuma malícia neles, muito pelo contrário, mas o pequeno britânico não podia evitar de ficar constrangido e com o rosto todo vermelho, ainda mais quando até Estella os acompanhava.

Quando o chá ficou pronto, Pip foi o primeiro a pegar.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! - ouviram o pai de Tweek gritar da área de funcionários, bem na hora que terminaram de repartir as xícaras entre eles.

\- Pai, cala a boca! - Tweek gritou logo em seguida. - Você _quer_ morrer? Quer que eles queimem a porra da loja inteira e que a gente morra queimados vivos?! Fica com a boca fechada!

Sentados em frente à Pip e Damien, Christophe, Gregory e Estella trocaram olhares entre eles, compartilhando do sentimento de desconforto que aquela situação trazia. As pessoas daquela cidade eram muito estranhas.

\- Deus… - a loira murmurou, fuzilando a porta de funcionários com os olhos.

Ao contrário dela, Damien tinha um sorriso exuberante nos lábios.

\- Ah, eu adoro quando as pessoas têm medo de mim. - tomou um gole do chá antes de continuar. - Posso não causar o apocalipse, mas ser filho de Satã tem suas vantagens.

Gregory exalou ar pelo nariz, sorrindo.

\- Indubitavelmente. Agora, você quer quanto açúcar no seu chá?

O anticristo deu de ombros e encarou o líquido quente com um olhar entediado.

\- Só um tá bom. Não gosto de nada muito doce.

Os estrangeiros então voltaram à suas típicas atividades de quando saíam juntos, finalmente deixando o incidente de lado e permitindo a atmosfera de se erguer novamente. Riam e discutiam enquanto levavam as xícaras quentes aos lábios, compartilhando do relaxamento que um bom chá de camomila trazia. Nada mudou muito nos últimos meses que andaram os cinco juntos; Estella se adaptou especialmente bem, considerando tudo pelo que passaram - o que não é todo mundo que consegue, então, palmas para ela. Com o tempo, as idiotices que eles faziam juntos se tornava cotidiana; seja algo brotando do inferno pelos poderes de Damien ou alguma teoria da conspiração que se revelou realidade, uma hora tudo se torna chato ou comum. Os momentos que passava com Rebecca eram um bom remédio para isso, na verdade.

A conversa continuou por algum tempo até ouvirem o celular de alguém vibrar. Era o de Christophe.

\- Merda. - o francês xingou ao fitar a tela, sotaque carregado. - Minha mãe tá me chamando de volta. Tenho que vazar.

Poucos segundos após se erguer, foi acompanhado por Gregory, que não desgrudou os olhos dele.

\- Eu te acompanho. - disse, não exatamente pedindo por uma permissão. 

Christophe deu de ombros e pegou a mochila, sem fazer cerimônia em colocar sua parte do dinheiro na mesa e espremer a bunda na cara de Estella enquanto saía da mesa. Gregory, no entanto, foi um pouco mais delicado, pedindo licença à britânica ao invés de praticar aquele ato vulgar.

\- Nos encontramos à noite no estádio então? - perguntou Damien.

\- Claro. Não quero deixar de ver o Stan perder. - disse Gregory com um sorriso exuberante no rosto. - A gente se vê.

Quando os dois rapazes deixaram a loja de café, Estella voltou a sentar em seu lugar, olhos arregalados e expressão de quem quase morreu.

\- Traumatizou? - o anticristo a provocou, sorrindo maldosamente.

\- Sapo nojento. - arrepiou, desesperadamente bebendo seu chá para se acalmar. - … Mas até que ele tem uma bunda redondinha.

Pip praticamente jogou a mão sobre a boca para conter o riso. 

Damien nem tentou.

(...)

Christophe analisava cautelosamente a forma como a mão de Gregory se agarrava em sua cintura, suspeito de seus movimentos estranhamente desleixados. Ele já era naturalmente suspeito de praticamente tudo ao seu redor, mas com Gregory… Tinha que tomar cuidado extra. Baixar a guarda nunca deveria ser uma opção.

\- Eu não preciso que você me siga sempre, sabia? Não sou criança. - repreendeu o francês, encarando o namorado entre pálpebras semicerradas.

Gregory apenas deu de ombros e olhou para o lado.

\- Não vejo o que há de tão mau em me deixar te acompanhar até a entrada da sua casa. Ou você só tem medo que sua mãe descubra sobre nós?

Se Christophe fosse ser sincero, um pouco dos dois. Ele não queria companhia até em casa, pois sabia se virar sozinho, e não queria que sua mãe soubesse. Mas ele não precisava ficar expondo isso toda vez que o inglês dava uma de mãe neurótica e o seguia para todos os lados.

\- Mesmo que ela soubesse, não poderia me impedir nem se tentasse. - estalou a língua no céu da boca e cruzou os braços, sutilmente tentando afastar seu corpo do loiro, que estava estranhamente colado em si.

É claro que ele podia simplesmente dar um passo para o lado e deixar bem na cara que estava incomodado, mas, conhecendo a natureza insistente de seu parceiro, sabia que não daria em nada. Ele o conhecia bem demais.

\- Não sei, não. Sua mãe pode ser bem assustadora quando quer.

Christophe tragou seu cigarro e abaixou a cabeça, cansado. Pensar em sua mãe adoidada o deixava exausto antes mesmo que pudesse focar em uma memória específica - e ele tinha muitas.

Sua mãe não era exatamente a melhor mãe de todas, digamos. Ela podia ser amorosa e cuidar dele como uma mãe faria, e era até legal que ela não o chutou pra fora quando ele fez dezoito anos, como todos os outros faziam, mas ela estava muito longe de ser perfeita. Ela não respeitava suas opiniões, criticava suas crenças - e o punia quando ele as expressava quando ela estava por perto -; alguém o salve caso política e ideologia se tornassem assunto na mesa de jantar! Se ele franzisse o cenho na direção do teto, era todo o seu dinheiro suado tomado de suas mãos e um tapa pesado na cara. Fumar dentro de casa? Um cigarro que seja que ela encontre em seu quarto e não é só o dinheiro que ele perde, mas também sua pá, corda, mapas e qualquer outra coisa que ela possa encontrar que seja de valor à ele.

Se ela algum dia ficasse sabendo de seu relacionamento com Gregory? Ele nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Talvez ela tentasse o esfaquear, da mesma forma que fez quando ele ainda estava em seu útero. Aquela mulher era completamente surtada.

Em realidade, sua casa mais era uma prisão que uma casa. Ele não podia fazer qualquer coisa contra as regras que já era recebido com um tapa e algum tipo de castigo, geralmente envolvendo a tomada de todo o seu dinheiro. O que ela fazia com ele? Christophe não tinha a menor ideia. Na verdade, não estava certo se _queria_ saber.

Ele podia contar mais do que duas vezes todos os dedos das mãos as ocasiões em que sua mãe teve algum tipo de surto, de tão problemática que era a situação.

Teve ainda uma vez que Gregory agarrou sua bunda e atrapalhou toda sua linha de pensamento.

Ah, espera, isso foi agora.

O rosto de Christophe se contorceu em uma mistura de surpresa e desgosto, não sabia exatamente como descrever. Mas sabia que devia ter mantido a guarda alta quando perto de Gregory.

\- Tira a mão daí. - ele grunhiu entre dentes, seu tom, ameaçador, mas Gregory não fez mais que sorrir com o canto da boca.

\- Eu sinto muito, _my darling_ , é que é tão difícil resistir à você. - murmurou em seu ouvido com a voz grossa, abraçando sua cintura possessivamente, como se para prendê-lo ali. De repente, o francês percebeu seu tom amolecer e seus toques passarem de pervertidos à delicados, como uma carícia suave. - Não pense muito sobre sua mãe. Assim que nos formarmos, vamos alugar um belo apartamento nas melhores partes de Denver e deixar essa cidade da montanha pra trás. Seremos só você e eu. Assim como nos velhos tempos. E talvez o Pip, o Damien e a Estella, se eles quiserem passar pra tomar um chá. Parece bom, não?

Gregory fazia ótimos planos, sempre muito bem calculados e de execução sem um detalhe fora da curva. Quando ele planejava algo, tenha certeza de que ele encontraria um jeito de tudo sair exatamente da forma que ele mandou. O que era bom, pois Christophe gostou muito daquele plano.

O francês tirou o cigarro da boca e pressionou um terno e rápido beijo nos lábios do inglês, evidentemente pegando-o de surpresa pela expressão em seu rosto.

Ele quase ficou bravo pela forma como Christophe continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas não podia quando ele tinha um sorriso tão orgulhoso em seu rosto. Isso quase o irritava ainda mais, ao mesmo tempo que o encantava.

\- Aqui tá bom. - disse uma vez que chegaram na rua de sua casa. Ela ainda estava um pouco longe, mas não podiam correr riscos.

\- Então te verei mais tarde. - Gregory respondeu, tomando a mão de Christophe na sua e beijando seus dedos. - Te amo.

\- Gay.

\- Olha quem fala. - riu, puxando as bochechas do namorado e selando seus lábios em um beijo desengonçado.

Enquanto o francês voltava para casa e Gregory seguia na direção contrária, a ideia do namorado continuava a flutuar em sua cabeça, perturbando seus pensamentos.

Morar juntos em Denver, só ele e Gregory… 

Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios, mostrando os dentes que prendiam o cigarro.

 _Ele mal podia esperar_.

(...)

Damien nunca foi muito fã de esportes. Não via exatamente a graça de ver um monte de estranhos correndo igual retardados atrás de uma bola. Talvez a única parte divertida fosse ver as pessoas se machucando, mas, com Stan no time deles, raramente era alguém de quem ele tinha mais ranço se machucava nessas partidas; portanto, inúteis.

Seus olhos carmim assistiam entediados Stan correr com a bola e dar cotoveladas nos jogadores que tentavam pegá-la dele. Nos degraus abaixo dele, seus amigos, que já largaram o esporte há muitos anos, torciam e gritavam por Stan, enlouquecidos. Como Damien dissera: um bando de retardados.

Seus amigos também não estavam se divertindo. Gregory não tentava sequer _esconder_ o desdém pelo esporte, observando os jogadores com o maior desinteresse que Damien já viu em seu rosto. Christophe nem estava prestando atenção, usando o tempo que tinha, em que todos estavam distraídos, para estudar seus mapas e fazer algumas anotações do campo. Quem sabe? Talvez fosse útil no futuro. Estella estava entretida, mas não pelo jogo. Ela frequentemente inclinava-se para frente e cutucava o ombro de Rebecca, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e ambas rindo em seguida, a única circunstância em que a britânica sorria em um cenário tão tedioso assim. Damien não sabia exatamente o que estavam falando, mas provavelmente não tinha nada a ver com aquele esporte ridículo.

A única pessoa que parecia estar se divertindo era Pip, que torcia junto aos demais e batia palmas quando o time de Stan marcava pontos. E, ainda assim, ele conseguia sentir que Pip _também_ estava cansado. Quando não estava torcendo e apenas encarava os jogadores correndo, suas olheiras ficavam mais visíveis, assim como as pálpebras tremendo, tentando não se fechar. Ele não tinha dormido bem na noite passada.

Suas mãos frequentemente tocavam as faixas em sua cabeça, ocultando seu ferimento e os pontos que estavam por baixo. O risco de eles enroscarem no tecido era alto se não fosse tirado com cuidado, mas, após o incidente na Tweak Bros naquela tarde, ele decidira manter a faixa ocultando o ferimento para caso os pontos abrissem novamente. Não ajudaria muito, mas conteria um pouco do sangue e o daria tempo para ir ao hospital sem que desmaiasse de anemia.

Damien conseguia se recordar bem da época em que Pip jogava no time de futebol americano. Ele o contou uma vez que não fazia a menor ideia de como jogar aquela merda, simplesmente copiava os movimentos dos outros e fazia o que o mandavam fazer. O que incluía não usar um capacete por “falta de recursos”.

 _“O meu ovo”_ \- dizia Damien outra e outra vez sempre que Pip o contava a razão de chegar todo roxo para a escola no dia seguinte. Ele não conseguia colocar em palavras o quanto vê-lo machucado o irritava, e sempre fez questão que Pip soubesse.

Ele largou o esporte aos nove anos.

Quietamente, Damien esticou a mão em seu ombro, cutucando-o para chamar sua atenção, e o puxando pela cintura para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Não aguentava ver aquela carinha de sono, e o jogo também não o acrescentaria nada além de memórias ruins, então não faria diferença.

Assim que encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, Pip adormeceu. Ele estava realmente cansado e não foi tão difícil assim pegar no sono, mesmo com tantas pessoas gritando ao seu redor.

\- Ele tá bem? - perguntou Gregory à Damien do outro lado da fileira.

\- Cansado. - balbuciou enquanto acariciava os fios loiros com delicadeza.

Às vezes o preocupava o quanto Pip aparecia com olheiras e o cabelo bagunçado na escola. Seu desempenho caía nas aulas e ele deixava de aproveitar muitos momentos bons por conta disso, e os chás que tomavam não ajudavam muito.

Pelo menos, nesse curto momento em que ele ficaria adormecido, Damien poderia se certificar de que seu sono fosse bem aproveitado.

Tomando todo o cuidado para não deixar sua cabeça pender para frente ou para trás, ele passou o polegar por debaixo de seus olhos e fez suas olheiras desaparecerem, apenas um pequeno milagre para compensar aquele dia difícil.

\- Esse jogo tá uma merda! - Christophe grunhiu, cruzando os braços e batendo as costas na arquibancada.

\- Realmente, esse jogo não tem a menor graça. - disse Gregory, juntando-se ao grupo de reclamações. - Qual o sentido de correr atrás de uma bola e fazer pontos, de qualquer forma? Eu poderia estar estudando a essa hora.

\- Ou dormindo. - o francês sugeriu.

\- Ou dormindo.

Com um suspiro, Damien voltou o olhar à quadra enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Pip com uma mão. Enquanto eles estavam sentados naquela arquibancada suja, vendo um jogo pelo qual não se interessavam, qualquer outra coisa podia estar acontecendo; Damien podia estar em sua casa vendo televisão, dormindo, torturando almas ou aproveitando um momento íntimo com seu namorado, mas não, ele estava ali, sujando sua bunda e perdendo seu tempo com algo que nem era de seu interesse.

\- Podíamos pegar o carro e vazar. - o anticristo disse sem pestanejar. - Ninguém vai sentir nossa falta aqui mesmo, podíamos ocupar nosso tempo com algo melhor, o que acham? 

Entreolhando-se, como sempre faziam quando tomavam uma decisão em conjunto, Christophe deu de ombros e Gregory apoiou a cabeça na mão.

\- Não é como se estivéssemos fazendo algo melhor, né?

O anticristo se virava para acordar o namorado adormecido quando Gregory chutou as costas de Estella, quase fazendo-a cair em cima de Rebecca.

\- O que foi, caralho?

\- Vamos dar uma volta, esse jogo tá uma bosta. Tá a fim?

Estella franziu o cenho, ainda irritada com o britânico a tendo chutado, mas mesmo assim, afastou a poeira da roupa e se levantou.

\- Você me deve uma roupa limpa.

Gregory estalou a língua no céu da boca e cruzou os braços, ofendido.

\- Não devo nada, meus sapatos são limpos.

\- Vamos logo ou eu desisto. - ela estava prestes a subir os degraus restantes da arquibancada quando, subitamente, foi parada pelo braço de Gregory. - O que?

\- Chama a sua garota pra vir com a gente.

\- Nós somos só somos ficantes, ela não é “minha garota”. - disse, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

\- É, mas não vai fazer progresso nenhum ficando parada e esperando que as bênçãos caiam do céu. Se quer que ela pense mais de você, tome _você_ a iniciativa. 

Estella ficou visivelmente surpresa com a audácia de Gregory - apesar de ele sempre ser do tipo audacioso sem filtro para conversas. A forma com que ele falava de seu relacionamento com Rebecca, como se tivesse toda a certeza do mundo, era irritante ao mesmo tempo que assustador. Como ele poderia saber coisas sobre seu relacionamento que nem mesmo _ela_ sabia?

Apesar de que ele tinha sim um ponto. Rebecca era tímida, óbvio que não tomaria a iniciativa. Se Estella quisesse chamar sua atenção, teria de ser ela a dar a cara a tapa.

Não que Estella quisesse, é claro, de forma alguma!

Mas também não quer dizer que ela não conseguiu convencer a morena a abandonar o jogo com ela.

Subindo até o último degrau da arquibancada para saírem sem serem notados, um a um, os garotos foram pulando em direção ao chão, aterrissando em segurança graças aos ventos invocados do anticristo. Escaparam com relativa facilidade, por sorte sem ter que lidar com ninguém enchendo o saco deles sobre não dar suporte à própria escola. Era uma das únicas vantagens em serem irrelevantes para seus colegas.

Eles seguiram em seu pequeno grupinho até a calçada, onde finalmente estavam longe o suficiente para respirar e não ter medo de serem abordados por seus colegas insuportáveis.

\- Aqui eles não nos alcançam mais. - disse Gregory em voz alta, mais refletindo sobre a situação do que contando uma novidade. - Então, Rebecca, acho que essa é sua primeira vez saindo com nós cinco juntos, não é? Seja bem-vinda.

A morena sorriu, corando de leve.

\- O-obrigada.

Afastando-se da visitante do grupo, Gregory recebeu uma cotovelada de Christophe no braço.

\- Não vai assustar a menina logo na primeira vez saindo com a gente. - avisou ele, ao que o inglês franziu o cenho.

\- Esse seu mal-humor também não vai ajudar em nada, _mon chèr_.

\- Parem, vocês dois. Não é hora de ficar gritando no meio da rua. - repreendeu Estella ao perceber a DR se formando na sua frente. Virou-se para Rebecca e parou ao seu lado. - Não liga não, você se acostuma.

\- Está tudo bem - ela respondeu com um sorriso. - Já andei com pessoas piores. Eles na verdade me parecem bem divertidos.

Estella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- É sério?

\- Sim. Você sempre sorri quando está com eles. Imagino o quanto devem ser importantes pra você.

A britânica silenciosamente rezou para que ninguém tivesse ouvido, porém, é claro que, sempre enxeridos, alguém teria escutado.

\- Aww, a Estella nos ama. - Gregory brincou, dramatizando com as duas mãos entrelaçadas ao lado do rosto.

\- Cala a boca, seu saco de urina de macaco!

Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, Rebecca estava certa. Aqueles imbecis se tornaram seus melhores amigos antes que ela pudesse impedir. Simplesmente havia algo neles que a fazia se sentir incluída, apesar das gozações e comentários desnecessários. Ela sentia que pertencia à algum lugar quando estava perto deles e, querendo ou não, ela se apegou ao sentimento. 

Só acontece que as brigas e gritos faziam parte de sua rotina diária, e com aqueles meninos não era exceção.

Rebecca sorria enquanto observava Estella discutindo com um dos britânicos loiros, o qual ela acreditava ser Gregory. Ela nunca havia de fato pertencido à algum grupo, não da forma que Kyle e a própria Estella pertenciam. Andar com as garotas era mais próximo de ser um caso de amigos de lancheira do que algo verdadeiro, diferente do que ela esperava ter com a britânica.

Ela gostava de Estella. Gostava muito. E ela sempre parecia tão feliz quando andava com os outros meninos que Rebecca simplesmente não podia evitar de querer aproveitar daquela felicidade também.

De tanto que a britânica falava quando saíam juntas, já tinha a imagem deles bem definida em sua mente.

Gregory era sempre descrito como o riquinho chato do grupo, sempre querendo meter o nariz onde não é chamado e dando a opinião quando ninguém pediu. Mesmo assim, era uma pessoa legal com quem sabia que Estella se identificava, além de ter, lá no fundo, um bom coração.

Christophe era o mais estressado, gritando palavras obscenas para Deus e o mundo e descontente com a vida que levava. No geral, não falava muito, e quando falava, era para maldizer alguém ou algo que o incomodou. Um tanto inconveniente, mas Rebecca sabia como Estella admirava sua convicção de proteger seus amigos e mudar o mundo. Ouviu dizer que ele teve grande destaque na guerra do Canadá, e ele só tinha oito anos na época!

Francamente, Damien a deixava nervosa, afinal, não é todo mundo que tem que conviver com o anticristo indo pra sua escola. Apesar de tudo, Estella a garantiu que, apesar do exterior misterioso e magia amedrontadora, ele era um amorzinho quando o assunto era Pip.

Rebecca não teve muito contato com as pessoas daquela escola para entender a razão de todos odiarem Pip. Até onde ela percebeu, ele nunca fez algo errado, exceto mandar um monte de alunos para a enfermaria após os jogos de queimado. Estella dizia que ele era um doce, tão doce que chegava a ser enjoativo e irritante, mas ela continuava a andar com ele mesmo assim. Ela disse que, quando chegou na escola, ele foi o que a melhor recepcionou; foi amigável e paciente com ela e deu frequentes sermões em Damien quando ele acabava a afastando. Ela disse também que eles já foram namorados por alguns meses, mas aquele era um assunto proibido.

A morena não socializava muito com os garotos em geral, mas havia algo em Pip que lhe chamava a atenção. Talvez eles tenham feito algum trabalho juntos quando eram crianças…? 

Ela não gostava de se lembrar daquela época, não carregava boas lembranças, mas sua curiosidade em descobrir era tanta que, mais de uma vez, se pegou encarando o casal a sua frente por tempos demasiadamente longos.

E, Deus, quando Estella havia lhe dito que Pip e Damien eram um casal pegajoso, ela não imaginava que era tanto. Rebecca havia pego, mais de uma vez, Christophe e Gregory se pegando no corredor da escola, mas eles sempre foram mais físicos, os outros dois eram diabetes do pior tipo.

O ritmo da cauda de Damien acelerava sempre que ele tinha a chance de passar o braço pela cintura de Pip, que retribuía colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. Eles sussurravam coisas um para o outro que Rebecca não conseguia escutar, mas, pela expressão de adoração em seus rostos, podia apenas imaginar o quanto de açúcar estava entrando em sua corrente sanguínea só de olhar pra eles.

Em algum momento, Damien conseguiu distrair Pip e usar o rabo para roubar sua boina, colocando-a sobre a própria cabeça. Ele parecia um jornaleiro. Não era ruim, mas também não combinava com a década em que eles viviam.

\- Como estou?

O britânico soltou uma risada e pressionou os lábios na bochecha do namorado.

\- Você está maravilhoso, meu bem. Ah! - Pip soltou um grito quando Damien o pegou no colo estilo noiva e começou a rir quando o mesmo encheu seu pescoço de beijos. - Damien!

\- Ei, sem pegação no meio da rua! - o francês gritou, apontando o dedo para os dois.

\- Olha quem fala! Vocês vivem se atracando _no meio do corredor_ da _fucking escola_! Me deixa carregar o meu namorado, caralho!

Estella revirou os olhos com a encheção de saco dos garotos e Rebecca riu, simplesmente os seguindo até o carro Damien.

\- Carro bonito. - elogiou Christophe, abrindo a porta de trás e se sentando na outra ponta.

\- Valeu, eu sei.

\- Eu não acho que tem lugar pra todo mundo. - Pip murmurou, colocando-se no lugar do passageiro.

\- Eu já tenho meu assento reservado! - exclamou Gregory, se colocando no colo do francês.

\- Você é um imbecil. - Christophe revirou os olhos, mas enlaçou a cintura do namorado de qualquer forma.

Partindo com o carro pelas ruas, o pequeno grupo de amigos seguiu em direção à floresta, um dos únicos lugares onde seus colegas insuportáveis não iam. O lugar era mais frequentado pelos góticos ou alguns grupos de jovens aqui e ali que vinham para fumar, mas, com o jogo acontecendo, todos viriam para mostrar respeito para a escola e toda aquela ladainha que todos estavam cansados de ouvir.

Pararam o carro à beira da estrada, bem próximo de onde um rio corria por entre as árvores, um lugar onde os estrangeiros sempre iam para ficar reclusos de seus colegas imbecis.

Eles seguiram ao rio a pé, tomando todo o cuidado para não se perderem em meio às árvores.

Rebecca estava um tanto nervosa, nunca tinha ido àquelas áreas, e, percebendo isso, Gregory se aproximou da morena e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Não precisa ficar assustada, nós conhecemos esse lugar. É um dos nossos lugares favoritos para ficarmos sozinhos. Ninguém vem pra cá, especialmente a essas horas.

Embora ainda um tanto relutante, a morena seguiu calada, apenas tentando prestar atenção no caminho e trocando olhares com Estella, que parecia muito certa do que estava fazendo. Porém, quando enfim chegaram ao local, um rio largo e calmo que mais se assemelhava a um lado, ela começou a ficar nervosa de novo.

\- Vocês vão entrar aí? - questionou ela.

\- Não se preocupe, é seguro. Já verificamos. - Gregory assegurou mais uma vez enquanto retirava suas roupas, ficando apenas com suas boxers, assim como os outros garotos faziam.

\- M-mas com suas roupas de baixo?

\- Obviamente. - respondeu Christophe, jogando suas vestimentas no chão.

Um a um, os garotos foram entrando, ou menos, foram empurrados por Damien para dentro da água, que, com um estalo de seus dedos, não estava gelada. Estella foi a última a entrar, demorando a se despir pelo vestido que usava.

\- Não se preocupe, Rebecca. Ninguém aqui é hétero. Não vamos ficar olhando pra você. - provocou Damien, recebendo um jato de água na cara do namorado.

\- Eu não tenho certeza… 

Ela brincava com as mãos na frente do corpo, seus dedos batendo em nervosismo. Mil e uma possibilidades de as coisas darem errado passavam por sua cabeça, e eram muitas coisas! 

Rebecca estava quase amarelando quando, dando-lhe um susto, Estella surgiu do meio da água. 

Seus longos cabelos loiros foram jogados para trás como um chicote, a água escorria de sua pele branca e pálida como se fosse guiada por suas curvas, sinuosas e reluzentes sob a luz da lua que batia em seu rosto, quase como uma figura divina.

O coração de Rebecca parou em sua boca e ela engoliu em seco, completamente pasma.

Estella afundou na água e log emergiu mais uma vez, seus olhos azuis encarando diretamente os castanhos de Rebecca por entre sua pálpebras semicerradas, tão seduzente.

\- Você vem?

\- E-estou indo! - ela disse quase que no mesmo segundo.

Gregory balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria. Elas claramente estavam a fim uma da outra. E seus amigos reclamando que ele e Christophe não se assumiam.

Enquanto Gregory e Christophe se aproximavam das garotas para puxar conversa e nadarem juntos, talvez até tentar dar uma força para elas, Damien e Pip se isolavam cada vez mais, subindo o rio por um canal um tanto estreito.

Os cabelos loiros de Pip ficavam tão lindos debaixo d’água, eram como se estivessem flutuando com o vento, do jeito que ficava quando Damien se perdia em seus olhos e ativava os próprios poderes sem perceber.

Céus, ele o amava tanto… 

Pegando suas pernas e colocando-as por cima dos ombros, o anticristo emergiu com o namorado sentado em seu cangote e suas mãos segurando forte em seus cabelos pretos.

\- Não precisa segurar tão forte, eu não vou te pagar um boquete.

Damien riu ao sentir Pip, provavelmente com o rosto vermelho, dar um tapa do lado de sua cabeça.

\- Não fala essas coisas aqui! - ele exclamou. - Não estamos sozinhos! A Rebecca é convidada!

\- Quer dizer que se estivermos sozinhos eu posso te pagar um boquete de verdade? - sorriu malicioso, erguendo a cabeça e vendo que, de fato, Pip estava vermelho. Só que dessa vez ele riu ao invés de lhe dar um tapa.

\- Você é ridículo! - brincou, puxando seu rosto com as mãos e beijando seus lábios. - Pode.

Nenhum dos outros quatro percebeu a escapada do casal na hora, muito concentrados em outra coisa.

Estella deu uma risada alta ao ver Rebecca se segurando em seus ombros desesperadamente, quase como se tivesse medo da água. 

\- Você não sabe nadar? - perguntou ela, recebendo um balanço rápido de cabeça como resposta. Rebecca não sabia nadar.

Por ter pais tão protetores, ela nunca teve a chance de aprender a nadar quando pequena, apesar de eles se tornarem mais liberais com o passar dos anos. Ela ainda passava a maior parte do tempo dentro de casa ao invés de sair com amigas e fazer trabalhos em grupo, a única exceção sendo Estella, cuja existência seus pais não sabiam, pois ela escapava escondido de casa ou nem mesmo saía da escola. Fazer natação não era uma opção naquela casa, qualquer coisa que envolvesse a permissão de seus pais não era uma opção naquela casa. Portanto, obviamente, ela não sabia nadar, por isso o desespero para permanecer acima da água e conseguir alguma firmeza nos ombros de Estella.

Isso e para poder tocá-la sem a situação ficar estranha.

A água estava um pouco gelada, mas a pele dela era quente debaixo de seus dedos, quase como um cobertor, mas bem mais macio e escorregadio. Seus cabelos loiros grudavam em seus ombros e costas, algumas gotas ainda escorrendo desde o topo da cabeça de volta para a água. Rebecca podia passar o dia inteiro olhando para ela.

Gregory e Christophe já estavam ficando de saco cheio só de passar três minutos encarando aquelas duas de cu doce. Pobres Damien e Pip que tiveram que lidar com eles de cu doce por tanto tempo.

\- M-meus pais n-nunca colocaram eu ou meu irmão numa aula. - ela gaguejou. - E-eu não sei nadar… 

Gregory revirou os olhos.

\- Vocês podem simplesmente… - ele nadou para mais perto e ajeitou os braços da morena no pescoço de Estella, colocando-as uma de frente para a outra e de uma forma que a água não batesse no rosto de Rebecca. - Melhor?

Quase perdendo-se no olhar azul de Estella, Rebecca assentiu com a cabeça.

Com um sorriso, Gregory enfim se afastou, puxando Christophe pela cintura para fazer o mesmo. O objetivo era deixá-las à sós, talvez fosse ajudar em alguma coisa.

\- Realmente acha que vai que funcionar? - o francês arqueou a sobrancelha.

Dando de ombros, Gregory enlaçou os ombros do namorado e beijou suas têmporas.

\- Não custa nada tentar. Elas são um pouco mais reservadas, deixa elas. - ele rapidamente selou seus lábios nos de Christophe e entrelaçou as mãos em seus fios castanhos. - Quer tentar encontrar alguma coisa jogada no fundo?

(...)

_Ele estava tremendo. Uma dor insuportável martelava em sua cabeça, seus gemidos desconfortáveis apenas contidos pela mão em sua boca e o total constrangimento que sentia._

_Por que seu pai o tinha arrastado pro inferno? Por que ele não podia ter ficado na terra?_

_A cada gemido alto e rangido da cama abusada, envoltos pelo som de chicote, mais aumentava a vontade de Damien de cavar um buraco no chão e morrer._

_Se aturar a relação de seu pai e Saddam durante o dia já era horrível de tarde, de noite conseguia ser ainda pior. Eles transavam literalmente a noite toda, fazendo o máximo de barulho possível e obrigando o pobre anticristo a ouvir coisas que ele jamais gostaria de ter ouvido em toda sua vida, sobretudo aos oito anos de idade._

_De repente, o barulho parou, e a voz de seu pai ergueu as orelhas pontudas de Damien como que por instinto._

_\- Ah não! Eu esqueci que o Damien estaria em casa!_

_Seu coração parou. Ele dormia no quarto logo ao lado do do pai, por isso o barulho de tornava ainda mais insuportável, apesar disso, seu pai nunca tinha se importado com o fato de ele estar ouvindo ou não._

_\- Damien? Hah! Aquele garoto não comeria alguém nem se tentasse!_

_Damien conteve ao máximo seu grunhido. Era incrível como a cada dia que passava a voz de Saddam se tornava ainda mais irritante._

_\- Saddam! - seu pai repreendeu._

_\- Olha, me perdoe, Satã, mas ele é um pirralho. Ninguém gosta de pirralhos._

_\- É, mas não precisa ficar falando isso quando ele está aqui do lado!_

_Sua raiva de repente desapareceu, substituída com uma imensa vontade de chorar._

_Seu pai o achava um pirralho?_

_\- Por que você não manda ele pra terra de novo? Não temos mais um segundo de sossego depois que esse moleque voltou pra cá. Ele só fica resmungando e reclamando o dia inteiro igual a um vagabundo!_

_\- Eu não posso simplesmente mandá-lo de volta, sem mais nem menos, Saddam, não é assim que funciona._

_Ele estava_ compactuando _com a ideia?_

_Até o presente momento, em todo o tempo que seu pai manteve relações com Saddam, Damien nunca tinha se sentido tão pequeno._

_\- Só diz alguma daquelas coisas bíblicas que você sempre fala: “Você tem que agir como um anticristo de verdade, blá-blá-blá”. Ele é uma criança burra, obviamente vai cair._

_O silêncio tomou o ambiente e deixou o pequeno anticristo ainda mais indignado. Seu pai não ia fazer nada? Ele tinha chamado seu filho de_ burro _na frente dele, sabendo que ele podia ouvir, e ele não ia fazer nada?_

_\- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia… Ele não cairia em algo tão óbvio assim._

_As lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer caíram como uma cachoeira por suas bochechas. Damien estava completamente desiludido. Seu pai não ia fazer nada. Ele ouviu claramente todas as coisas que Saddam disse e insinuou sobre ele, sobre seu_ filho _, e ele não ia fazer_ nada _._

_Todo esse tempo, todo esse esforço para que seu pai visse a pessoa horrível que Saddam era, foi tudo para ele ser traído no final. Seu pai escolheu um namorado ditador abusivo ao invés do próprio filho._

_Um estrondo ecoou pela casa com o chute que Damien deu em sua porta. Ele não se importava que eles soubessem que ele estava acordado, nem que o ameaçassem com broncas, pois não ficaria ali nem mais um minuto para ser tratado desse jeito. Ele estava cansado._

_Quando Satã saiu pela porta do quarto, apenas com um lençol cobrindo seu corpo nú, Damien já havia usado seus poderes e desaparecido do inferno._

_\- Damien, espera!_

_Nenhuma resposta veio do anticristo, visto que este já se encontrava a mais de quilômetros de distância._

_\- Viu? Ele é só um pirralho chorão! - Saddam cruzou os braços e negou com a cabeça, como um pai decepcionado._

_\- Saddam! Ele é meu filho!_

_\- E daí? Ele tem que aprender qual é o lugar dele. Isso não é problema seu._

_O rei do inferno calou-se, processando a linha de pensamento que o namorado o estava oferecendo._

_\- Talvez você esteja certo. Talvez eu deva deixar o Damien se virar sozinho por um tempo; ganhar independência vai ser bom pra ele._

_Vitorioso, Saddam sorriu._

_\- Viu? Eu sei do que estou falando. Agora vamos cuidar da_ nossa _vida e voltar pra cama._

_Encarando o exato ponto onde Damien havia se teleportado, Satã suspirou._

_\- Ok, mas nós vamos só dormir agora. Eu… Não me sinto no clima pra continuarmos._

_\- Tá tudo bem, cara. Temos tempo amanhã._

_Sem dizer mais nada, os dois voltaram a se deitar na cama, mas enquanto o rei do inferno de fato pegava no sono, o ditador iraquiano não conseguia, ou melhor, não queria. Estava enfurecido por, mais uma vez, ele passar uma noite sem chegar ao vigésimo round._

_Maldito Damien, sempre estragando suas noites de diversão. Ele não aguentava ter que aturar aquele pirralho chato por nem um minuto, quem dirá todos os dias. Se o perguntassem, ele agradeceria à alguém por ele ter ido embora. Foda-se que Damien era o anticristo ou o filho de Satã, ele só queria quebrar seu recorde de fodas, não que o filhinho de papai que era Damien pudesse entender o que aquilo significava._

_Coitada da pessoa que ele decidisse comer, com certeza seria a pior foda de toda sua vida._

(...)

\- Ah! Para! Faz cócegas! - Pip gritou, engasgando para conter as risadas que ameaçavam deixar sua garganta, e o anticristo só conseguia sorrir enquanto enchia a pele sensível de seu pescoço de beijos, um atrás do outro, sem um segundo de sossego. - Damien!

As mãos pálidas deslizaram por sua cintura enquanto seguia uma trilha de beijos de volta aos lábios do britânico. As risadas pararam, substituídas pelos ocasionais suspiros que escapavam quando apartavam os lábios. Suas mãos trilharam seu caminho aos cabelos negros do anticristo, entrelaçando os fios entre seus dedos.

Não era justo. Ele era o anticristo, ele era um demônio. Não tinha nenhuma forma de Pip resistir à suas tentativas de sedução.

Suas mãos geladas, deslizando por suas pernas, apertaram a parte de trás de suas coxas e puxaram-no para si, colando seus corpos. Na segunda vez em que seus lábios deslizaram pelo pescoço do britânico, ele derreteu completamente. Seu bom senso foi para a casa do caralho, com poucas chances de retornar.

Dedos molhados entrelaçaram-se com os fios negros, sem incentivar ou impedir o anticristo ao deslizar por seu peito, as pontas de seus dedos gentilmente massageando ao redor de seus mamilos e seus ouvidos deleitando-se com os gemidos que deixavam a boca de Pip.

Inferno, ele podia estar por cima, mas o britânico não tinha ideia de como o tinha na palma da mão.

Foi apenas quando sentiu Damien começar a baixar suas boxers que Pip começou a hesitar. Querendo ou não, eles estavam em um lugar aberto. Qualquer um poderia aparecer ali e pegá-los naquela situação comprometedora. Não que ninguém soubesse do que faziam, mas pensar que eles seriam o assunto mais falado da escola pelo próximo mês era muito constrangedor.

Colocou a mão sobre a de Damien, parando seus movimentos e rapidamente atraindo seu olhar curioso.

\- Eu não estou certo de que este seja o lugar apropriado para isso, Damien. - disse, sua voz saindo um pouco trêmula pela vergonha.

\- Não ligo. - o anticristo respondeu rapidamente, atacando os lábios do britânico sem lhe dar a chance de responder.

Os pensamentos de Pip voltaram se nublar, seu consciente perdendo-se quase que completamente para a sensação das mãos de Damien percorrendo seu corpo e sua língua invadindo sua boca e entrelaçando-se a sua. A sensação era como eletricidade, correndo por todo seu corpo como se de um fio se tratasse. Ele conseguia vagamente sentir o atritar da cintura de Damien com a sua, seus sentidos começando a aflorar. Ele não aguentaria manter o autocontrole por tanto tempo.

\- E se alguém nos vir? - insistiu, separando seus lábios. - Seremos presos por atentado ao pudor.

Damien quase soltou um grunhido, cansado de todo o cu doce de seu namorado, mas manteve o sorriso charmoso e sedutor nos lábios, sabia o quanto Pip adorava seu sorriso.

\- Isso _se_ nos virem.

Embora voltando a atacar os lábios de Pip sem descanso, seu argumento perdurou em sua cabeça. Estavam em um lugar público, seus amigos a poucas nadadas de distância, e, embora ele não fosse muito do tipo que esconde o que faz, sabia como o britânico preferia manter as coisas para si mesmo. E como não poderia considerando que mora em uma casa com mais outras sete pessoas, onde um segundo de privacidade já era muito? Talvez pudesse fazê-lo um favor de uma forma que agradasse a ambos.

Puxando seus lábios de volta para si, agarrou Pip pela cintura e o trouxe junto à ele de volta para a água, arrancando uma arquejada de seus pulmões pelo susto. Pip segurava em seus ombros com força enquanto batia as pernas para manter-se na superfície.

\- Coloca as pernas na minha cintura e segura no meu ombro. - guiou Damien, seus braços firmes em sua cintura. O britânico assentiu e fez como foi mandado, enfim conseguindo estabilidade, além de sentir o membro de Damien o cutucando por debaixo das boxers. Mas já? - Assim fica mais privado. Melhorou?

Pip encarou fundo nos olhos do anticristo e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele estava completamente perdido.

Damien apertou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, ambos compartilhando gemidos pelo atrito entre suas intimidades. O cheiro de água e mato misturava-se com seus perfumes, uma combinação um tanto enjoativa, mas eles estavam demasiadamente mergulhados no prazer envolvente e intoxicação que era ter pele contra pele que sequer conseguiam prestar atenção ao seu redor.

Pip subia e descia no colo de Damien, guiado por suas mãos e forte pegada. Suas mãos tremiam em seus ombros, quase o desequilibrando não fosse pela forma com que arranhava sua pele úmida. 

O prazer consumia sua mente, nublando completamente aquela vozinha que sussurrava que aquilo era uma má ideia, e viciava seu corpo naquelas sensações tão deliciosas. 

A água tornava um pouco difícil de se segurar, frequentemente fazendo o britânico deslizar do colo do anticristo, que quase fincou as unhas em suas coxas para mantê-lo estável.

\- Segura mais forte. - grunhiu Damien enquanto tentava manter o ritmo e o atrito entre seus membros.

\- Eu tô tentando! - Pip rebateu com a voz alta, agarrando-se aos ombros de Damien como um coala.

Baixos gemidos escapavam de suas bocas conforme seus movimentos aceleravam, mas fazer barulho não era uma opção. Seus amigos estavam praticamente ao lado deles, além de que qualquer um poderia passar por ali e pegá-los naquele momento íntimo. Mas, na verdade, aquilo era tudo parte da graça, o que tornava tudo mais divertido, muito embora Pip jamais fosse admitir.

Ele estava à beira de seus limites, rosto enterrado no pescoço de Damien, afogando-se em seus sentidos. Seus movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais erráticos e afobados, subindo e descendo em um ritmo descompassado, ambos querendo atingir logo o orgasmo. Não tinham exatamente a noite toda para aquilo, não que não pudessem continuar mais tarde.

Damien atacou vorazmente os lábios de Pip ao sentir atingir o clímax, aquela familiar sensação de adrenalina seguido de êxtase percorrendo cada pontinha de pelo de seu ser, e foi rápido em levar uma mão por baixo da cueca do britânico e masturbar seu membro rígido, elevando-o acima do ápice.

As mãos trêmulas do loiro mal conseguiam se apoiar nos ombros de Damien após o orgasmo, acabando por ter que depender da força do próprio anticristo para continuar naquela posição. Sua respiração estava descompassada e, mesmo com água os cercando por toda a parte, o suor contaminava sua pele, grudando os fios loiros em sua testa e lateral do rosto. Mas, ainda que cansado, Damien o mantinha preso aos seus lábios em um demorado beijo, invadindo sua boca com a língua enquanto as mãos, agarradas à sua pele, apertavam suas coxas e sua bunda, marcando a pele branca com um vermelho irritado.

\- Não tão forte. Eles vão perceber. - Pip sussurrou, ainda com falta de ar, ao afastarem os lábios.

Grunhindo, Damien deu uma última apalpada na bunda durinha de seu namorado e o ergueu pelas coxas, colocando-o sentado em seus dedos entrelaçados e com as pernas presas ao redor de sua cintura para aconchegá-lo naquela posição. 

O britânico apoiou-se nos ombros de Damien, ficando bem mais alto que ele, a ponto de seus cabelos loiros caírem e cobrirem seu campo de visão lateral. Suas mãos, livres após apoiar o braço nos ombros do namorado, acariciavam seus cabelos igualmente encharcados, um sorriso em seu rosto.

A forma como o azul dos olhos de Pip reluzia sob a luz da lua era simplesmente hipnotizante, e o ângulo em que Damien estava só deixava seu namorado ainda mais lindo.

\- Eu adoro te ver daqui de baixo. - murmurou e beliscou os lábios do britânico com os seus. - Eu te amo tanto, Phillip.

Damien foi então pego de surpresa pelo riso de Pip, que não fazia o menor esforço para esconder.

\- Qual é a graça?

\- Você me chamou pelo meu nome. - sorriu. - É alguma ocasião especial?

\- Todos os dias com você são ocasiões especiais, meu anjo. - Damien rebateu com a língua no canto da boca.

Pip riu novamente. Seu namorado era tão brega, mas ele amava cada pedacinho dele e tudo que vinha junto. Incluindo os flertes melosos e declarações de amor açucaradas. 

Além do que, Pip sendo Pip, não podia reclamar de algo apenas por ser cafona, já que todos o zoavam até hoje pelas roupas que insistia em vestir.

\- Para. Você vai me deixar com diabetes. - provocou com um suave beijo em sua bochecha. - Talvez seja melhor voltarmos, não quero que eles descubram que viemos pra cá pra você se esfregar em mim.

\- E te dar diabetes.

\- E me dar diabetes.

Damien voltou a colocar Pip na água e os dois nadaram o mais discretamente possível de volta ao local onde seus amigos estavam, esperando que ninguém tivesse notado a ausência deles. 

Mas não era assim que funcionava.

\- Onde vocês estavam? - Gregory foi o primeiro a questionar, um sorriso no canto da boca.

\- Não te interessa. - rebateu Damien.

\- Ninguém aqui é virgem, tá? - bradou Christophe, do outro lado. - Não se façam de santos que todo mundo sabe que vocês não são.

Gregory riu e ambos ele e o parceiro continuaram a provocar o segundo casal. Contudo, Estella não opinou, seu foco em outra coisa completamente diferente. 

Com os braços ao redor dos seus, a britânica guiava Rebecca pela água, os movimentos calmantes contra suas costas enquanto ela tinha a visão perfeita da água batendo no peito da morena.

Estella nunca pensou que viria a adorar tanto uma relação tão doce e terna quanto a que tinha com Rebecca. Desde que começaram tudo isso, a morena tinha deixado claro que não queria nada sério com a britânica; estava apenas a procura de alguém com quem se divertir. Porém, ela sentia uma verdadeira conexão com ela. Saíam juntas com frequência, conversavam por mensagem, às vezes até lanchavam juntas. Eram melhores amigas. Havia algo em Rebecca que chamava a atenção de Estella, como se ela realmente a entendesse, como se aquele momento, as duas abraçadas, sorrindo uma para a outra com corações nos olhos, fosse destinado à ela, e ela não conseguia se sentir desapegando daquilo.

Merda, ela não podia estar se apaixonando por Rebecca. Não com as condições que estabeleceram para aquilo ser possível pra começo de conversa.

\- Algo errado, Estella? - a morena perguntou, seu sorriso desaparecendo. - Você parece preocupada.

Saindo do transe, a loira abriu um sorriso torto.

\- N-não, eu só… Estou divagando.

\- Se eu estiver fazendo algo de errado, por favor, me avise. Você fica tão mais linda com um sorriso no rosto.

Era oficial, Estella estava fodida.


	2. Evil Woman

Pip murmurava o ritmo de uma música que Damien o mostrou uma vez enquanto ajeitava os cabelos desarrumados e preparava-se para mais um dia no inferno, ou melhor, escola, já que ele já tinha visto o inferno, e era melhor que a escola. Apesar de que, do jeito que as coisas estavam, qualquer coisa era melhor que a escola. Que bom que logo chegaria a formatura e ele estaria livre de tudo aquilo.

Deixando a escova de lado, colocou sua boina e começou a fazer a mala, tentando ignorar os barulhos de caos que ecoavam do lado de fora de sua porta. As outras crianças do orfanato com certeza sabiam encontrar jeitos criativos de se divertir. Uma vez até usaram a mochila de Pip como bola de futebol e sua lição de casa como aviões. Ele não deixou a porta do quarto destrancada desde então.

A quantidade de crianças vivendo no orfanato aumentou consideravelmente nos últimos anos, e Pip não era mais o único a morar lá. Com tanta gente gritando e fazendo mil e uma coisas ao mesmo tempo, ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia falta de quando era apenas ele, o que era estranho, pois Pip nunca quis mais do que não ficar sozinho. Entretanto, ter companhia é diferente de ter _boa_ companhia. As crianças e adolescentes com quem Pip dividia a casa eram verdadeiras pestes, e sempre sobrava para o britânico a responsabilidade de arrumar a bagunça que elas faziam. Até achava que aquela algazarra toda era de propósito, o que não estava muito longe da verdade.

Porém, não era nada com que Pip não estivesse acostumado. Apenas fazia parte de sua rotina, assim como cantar na frente do espelho fingindo que a escova é um microfone.

\- _The night horse drags new moon into the daylight’s final hour_. _I want you back, come on baby now._ Ugh, por que essa música tinha que ser tão viciante? - o britânico resmungou enquanto deixava o pente de lado e ia pegar a mochila.

Respirando fundo e enchendo seu coração de calma, acomodou a mochila em seus ombros e, com a maior discrição que conseguiu, saiu do quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si. Se ele tivesse sorte, conseguiria salvar sua cabeça dos objetos voadores que seriam, inevitavelmente, atirados em sua direção.

Dito e feito, assim que a primeira pessoa o avistou, Pip disparou escada abaixo até a porta da frente. Aquilo não era algo incomum no entanto, todos os funcionários do orfanato recebiam o mesmo tipo de tratamento. Ele nunca tinha percebido como as crianças de South Park eram tão mimadas.

Para sua felicidade, conseguiu escapar ileso do ataque e Damien já o esperava com seu carro do lado de fora. 

\- Sem idas pro hospital hoje? - ele perguntou, o tom de brincadeira em sua voz claramente forçado. O anticristo só estava tentando aliviar a tensão nos ombros do namorado.

Pip sorriu.

\- Sem idas pro hospital hoje. - se aproximou do moreno e, ficando na ponta dos pés, pressionou um beijo em seu nariz, arrancando-lhe um sorriso sincero. - Vamos?

Damien assentiu e, abrindo a porta para o namorado, colocou-se no lugar do motorista e deu partida.

A música do rádio encheu o carro e os dois apenas aproveitaram a viagem e o momento sozinhos antes que fossem forçados a parar para Estella entrar.

\- Sabe, eu queria te perguntar desde ontem à noite: é esse o carro que seu pai comprou pra você de presente de aniversário?

Todo orgulhoso, Damien sorriu.

\- Ele mesmo.

\- É tão chique!

\- Valeu. 

Para a felicidade e sorte de Damien, aquele carro não contava como um favor. Ele só tinha esperado o momento perfeito de pedir aquele carro vermelho conversível do qual sempre falava. Foi só por acaso que o momento perfeito era seu aniversário de dezenove anos. Agora não precisava mais ficar esperando o ônibus todo dia, entediado.

Ele parou ao lado da calçada algumas quadras depois, sinalizando para Estella entrar com uma buzina.

\- Deus, acalma esse cu, intestino de bode. - resmungou ela, sentando-se no banco de trás. - Eu quero ficar de vela nesse carro tanto quanto vocês me querem aqui.

Um a um, os demais foram entrando no carro, Gregory e Christophe propositalmente espremendo Estella no meio a cada curva que faziam.

Aquele dia não seria o dos mais interessantes, pois só havia aulas chatas e entediantes. 

Pip até pensava que poderiam compensar no jogo de queimada, mas não deram tanta sorte. Eles ficariam em equipes separadas. 

Não era novidade ficarem em equipes separadas, é claro, mas a graça diminuía muito quando Stan e seus amigos tentavam incentivar Pip a acertar seus melhores amigos no meio da fuça.

\- Não vai pegar leve porque são seus amiguinhos, Pip. Isso aqui é sério. - o moreno murmurou em seu ouvido ao lhe passar a primeira bola, e, francamente, o britânico nunca quis tanto revirar os olhos na cara dura.

Os demais sabiam que ele se sentia daquela forma e também compartilhavam do sentimento. Eles eram muito competitivos e isso tornava a coisa toda simplesmente ridícula quando estavam contra alguém de quem gostavam.

Gregory e os demais se entreolharam, igualmente irritados com os comentários inconvenientes de Stan e seu grupo de cornos.

\- Vocês vão perder, Melvins. - um eles caçoou, provavelmente Stan novamente, já que ele era o único atrasado o suficiente para usar _melvin_ como um insulto.

\- Cara chato do caralho. - Damien murmurou com os braços cruzados. - Dá pra acabar logo com isso?

\- O que foi, garoto-demônio? Tá com medo de morrer queimado? - dessa vez foi Craig a caçoar do time contrário.

\- “Garoto-demônio”? _Really, bitch?_ Os xingamentos da Estella são mais criativos. Joga a porra da bola logo que eu tenho lição pra fazer.

A princípio, Pip, que era quem tinha a bola, resistiu. Ele realmente não queria fazer aquilo, não via o menor sentido. Porém, Damien foi rápido em interferir, dirigindo-se diretamente à ele.

\- É sério, pode jogar. Você sabe que não tem graça jogar contra quem você não odeia.

Ainda um pouco nervoso, o britânico jogou a bola no braço do anticristo. Felizmente não doeu, pois ele não tinha nenhuma raiva de Damien para descontar nele.

\- Thorn, fora da quadra! - o treinador mandou, ao que Damien obedeceu com prazer.

\- Vocês dois vão sair também? - Pip perguntou à Gregory e Christophe, os únicos de seus amigos restantes na quadra.

\- Não faz muita diferença pra mim. - o loiro deu de ombros, acompanhado pelo francês com um aceno de cabeça. - Não vai me dar uma nota maior. Pode jogar.

Dois tiros e os outros dois do time adversário estavam fora. Os colegas de equipe de Pip celebraram, mas o britânico não estava nem um pouco empolgado.

\- Nós vamos ganhar! Yes! - ele vagamente ouviu Cartman celebrar, mas não deu muita moral para o som. - Só joga mais algumas e a gente ganha!

A forma como ele falava como se Pip fosse empregado deles o irritava além da compreensão.

Queimada era seu esporte favorito para praticar na escola, era para ele se divertir e descarregar sua raiva, mas ao invés disso só estava acumulando mais e mais. Não era assim que as coisas deviam ser nas sextas-feiras. Ele devia se divertir, não passar sufoco.

\- Ele está certo. Isso não tem a menor graça. - ele murmurou para si mesmo e rolou a bola para a outra equipe. - Pode jogar.

É claro que sua decisão não viria sem consequências para aqueles do seu time. Ele ainda se lembrava do estardalhaço que Stan fez quando o professor colocou todos os estrangeiros em um time só para que Estella se sentisse mais acolhida. Nunca que eles deixariam aquela situação passar em branco.

\- Pip! Cara! - Kyle protestou.

\- Não é assim que o jogo funciona! - adicionou Cartman.

Butters, que estava com a bola no time adversário, olhava de um lado para o outro, completamente perdido sobre o que deveria fazer.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa ideia… - ele divagou.

\- Butters, não queima ele! - Stan esbravejou. - Joga pra cá e eu pego pra te livrar do jogo. Não é um acordo melhor?

Os olhos perdidos voltaram à Pip mais uma vez, o qual estava com as defesas completamente baixas.

\- Eu estou falando sério, companheiro. Pode jogar. - ele insistiu.

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, me dá isso aqui! - Kevin tomou a bola de Butters e atirou antes que ele pudesse se dar conta do que ele estava fazendo.

Miraram em sua cabeça, como ele já esperava, mas uma coisa que Pip gostava no queimado é que tudo que você precisa fazer para ser queimado é ser atingido e não segurar a bola, independentemente do lugar onde te atingem. Portanto, foi fácil para Pip ser queimado com os braços cruzados em X na frente do rosto.

\- Pirrup, fora da quadra!

Seus colegas resmungavam e reclamavam alto na quadra, alguns já recebendo boladas enquanto Pip caminhava calmamente até o banco e se sentava ao lado de Gregory.

\- Você não precisava ter feito isso, sabia? - o inglês arqueou a sobrancelha. - Sabemos como você adora jogar queimado.

\- Não é a mesma coisa quando tenho que acertar vocês. Eu não quero machucar meus amigos.

 _Quer machucar seus inimigos._ \- Christophe completou em sua mente. Ele não tirava a razão de Pip, apesar de tudo. Aqueles imbecis mereciam uma bolada na cara, talvez até mais, assim poderiam quem sabe cair na real e pararem de ser uns bostas com todo mundo.

\- Será que isso conta como uma mini-revolução? - Damien ponderou em voz alta, levando uma mão ao queixo.

\- Revolução contra a unidade opressora do queimado. - o francês caçoou.

Pip riu baixo. Era bem mais divertido esperar no banco com seus amigos do que jogar num time de queimado com pessoas que ele não gostava. Além de que ver seus colegas irritados ao fim do jogo, com seus narizes sangrando e o suor colando o uniforme de educação física ao corpo, era um deleite por si só.

Ao fim do jogo, todos se apressaram a ir embora, apenas alguns restando para confrontar os estrangeiros e reclamar do tempo perdido. Nenhum dos quatro havia se movido do banco, no entanto, distraídos demais com conversas paralelas enquanto o resto se apressava para desaparecer pelos corredores da escola.

\- Ah, cara, que puta sacanagem. Só porque a gente ia ganhar! - Stan resmungou, sempre o mau perdedor.

\- Isso foi uma conspiração! Eles tão de marcação com a gente! - acusou Cartman, mas foram poucos os que deram bola. - Porra, tá tudo doendo.

\- Que bebê chorão. - Gregory revirou os olhos.

\- Fácil pra você falar, esnobado! A sua bolada foi fraca! Esse jogo foi tendencioso, não valeu!

\- O que mais vocês esperavam? - Clyde pisou duro, tentando conter as lágrimas com uma mão na cabeça. - É nisso que dá colocar todas as suas esperanças num francês de merda. 

As risadas morreram no mesmo segundo. Todos os olhares dos estrangeiros se voltaram para Clyde, o qual, no exato segundo, se arrependeu de suas palavras.

\- _Perdão?_ \- Pip lentamente se ergueu do banco onde sentava, provocando olhares entre os demais sentados.

\- Xenofóbico! - Damien exclamou, apontando um dedo acusatório para o moreno que agora encolhia de medo.

Pip odiava que o chamassem de francês por inúmeras razões. Primeiro: _ele não era francês_ , era britânico. Segundo: ingleses e franceses tinham uma rivalidade histórica. Chamar um pelo outro era não só xenofóbico pela generalização das vestimentas e sotaque, como um insulto pessoal para quem vinha desses países. Terceiro: a conotação pejorativa da nacionalidade era ofensivo tanto para ele quanto para Christophe, que por sua vez era, sim, francês. Ele e Pip deviam ser dois dos únicos britânico e francês que se davam bem. Christophe era um dos melhores amigos de Pip. Quarto: Pip odiava que insultassem seus amigos.

Gregory chupou o ar por entre os dentes ao ver a forma como Pip olhava para Clyde, uma sombra ameaçadora caindo sobre seu olhar, e estralava as juntas das mãos.

\- Alguém vai morrer.

(...)

Rebecca nunca foi do tipo que ficava muito tempo com um parceiro só. Desde que era criança e todo o rolo da festa aconteceu no terceiro ano, ela não se sentia mais a mesma, ela não era mais a mesma. Ficar muito tempo com uma única pessoa se tornava chato muito rápido e ela descartava a pessoa com a mesma velocidade. Sempre foi assim; ela encontrava alguém, ficavam um pouco, se divertiam, ela ia embora. Sem nenhum apego emocional, sem ressentimentos de sua parte, sem danos no corpo ou na mente, 100% intacta.

Então porque não era o mesmo com Estella? O que tinha naquela garota estrangeira que tanto a estava fazendo se sentir estranha, ansiando por passar cada vez mais tempo ao lado dela? Ela quase a fazia sentir como se pudesse parar com seus maus costumes de ficar com qualquer pessoa que atraísse seu olhar. Ninguém nunca a tinha feito se sentir assim antes.

\- Alguma coisa errada, maninha? - seu irmão rapidamente se aproximou de seu armário, quase a fazendo pular com o susto de sua súbita presença.

\- Não é nada, Mark. 

Ele abriu um sorriso simpático.

\- Quando você faz essa carinha nunca é nada. E você tá batendo as mãos de novo.

A morena olhou para baixo e, de fato, ela estava batendo as mãos.

\- Ah. Perdão.

\- Não peça desculpa. Só me conta o que tá acontecendo pra que eu possa te ajudar.

Rebecca conteve-se para não revirar os olhos. Mark era um ótimo irmão, mas ela ficava muito estressada quando ele resolvia se meter em seus assuntos. Ele ainda não tinha tanto conhecimento sobre como as coisas funcionavam no âmbito social, embora já tenha melhorado muito, e suas tentativas de ajudar quase sempre acabavam deixando tudo pior. E Rebecca estava ficando cada vez mais cansada de quebrar a cara pelas besteiras do irmão.

\- Você não pode me ajudar com isso. É sobre uma garota.

\- Ah, me fala mesmo assim. - ele insistiu. - Talvez eu possa pensar em alguma coisa. Qual é o lance com essa garota?

\- O mesmo lance de sempre: estávamos, ou melhor, _estamos_ ficando e é bem divertido, como sempre, mas é que… Eu não sei, tem algo sobre ela que me faz sentir… Nauseada.

Mark podia não entender muito sobre relacionamentos ou garotas em geral, mas ele já tinha ouvido histórias o suficiente para saber onde isso ia dar.

\- Uh oh, alguém está apaixonada.

Rebecca arregalou os olhos. Suas mãos voltaram a bater.

\- C-como é?

\- Quem é a sortuda?

\- Uma amiga, Estella, mas ela não…

\- A britânica? Ouvi dizer que ela é meio grosseira.

\- Ela nunca foi grosseira comigo. - ela murmurou. - Você tem que parar de acreditar em qualquer boato que escuta pela frente. Tipo aquela história que o Pip arrancou o dente de alguém com uma… 

Antes que pudesse terminar o que queria dizer, uma figura passou correndo por eles, seus gritos tão altos que podiam deixar qualquer um surdo com mais de dois segundo à exposição do som. Que bom que ele tinha passado correndo.

\- Aquele era o Clyde? - Mark perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não receberia uma resposta. - Do que ele está correndo?

\- Craig, você tem que me ajudar! - ouviram ele suplicar ao melhor amigo, agarrando-se à seu moletom com toda a força.

\- Ei, ei, o que aconteceu? - o moreno perguntou, gesticulando com as mãos para tentar acalmá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

Uma pequena audiência começou a se formar ao redor deles, todos curiosos para saber qual o motivo do furdúncio todo. Os alunos de South Park eram tão curiosos e xeretas que não perdiam uma única oportunidade para saber de alguma fofoca, mesmo que significasse sua destruição iminente.

Clyde hiperventilava, suor escorria de sua testa e ele já tinha começado a chorar antes mesmo de conseguir dizer uma única palavra. 

\- Por favor, me ajuda! Ele vai me matar! - ele gritou, desesperado, chacoalhando Craig pelos ombros.

\- Clyde, se acalma! - ele esbravejou, agarrando a gola de seu moletom. - Quem que vai te matar?

O som de um sapato atritando contra o piso ecoou pelo corredor, arranhando os ouvidos dos demais alunos e atraindo todos os olhares para Pip, a causa daquele barulho horrível.

Imediatamente ao colocar os olhos nele, Butters, que acompanhava a cena pelo canto do corredor, estremeceu. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele olhar, o fogo que refletia naqueles olhos azuis, mesmo tão distantes. Ele havia sentido o perigo naquele olhar pela primeira vez há quase onze anos atrás, antes mesmo de Pip atirar a bola de queimado no nariz de Kyle e quebrá-lo. Ele sabia no que aquilo ia dar, e ele não gostaria de estar lá para ver e acabar metido no meio da porradaria. 

Sem esperar os outros reagirem, Butters disparou pelo corredor e se escondeu no banheiro, perdendo o momento em que os olhos de Tweek acabaram na mão de Pip, seu corpo estremecendo da cabeça aos pés ao ver o que ele tinha preso entre os dedos.

\- É A CRUZ! 

O grito ecoou pelo corredor e todos que estavam ali imediatamente saíram correndo, até mesmo Craig, que empurrou Clyde para longe dele e correu junto de Tweek e Jimmy corredor adentro.

Os poucos segundos que levaram para Clyde se levantar do chão e sair correndo já foram o suficiente para Pip conseguir ganhar proximidade. 

Quando ele estava com raiva, Pip virava praticamente um ninja. Corria por entre multidões com uma velocidade incrível e desviava de todos com precisão - ou só atropelava a todos que se colocarem no seu caminho. Enquanto disparavam pelos corredores, todos os outros alunos saíam do caminho, evitando justamente não se meter com a fúria daquele garoto britânico.

Clyde gritava desculpas ao correr com os braços para a frente, os olhos cheios de água, mas ele havia passado dos limites com Pip. O loiro se jogou em suas costas e, com um movimento rápido, virou-o para a frente, não tardando um único segundo a mais em desferir socos contra seu rosto. A cruz em sua mão deixava cortes a cada golpe, e o moreno chorava cada vez mais alto, desesperado por ajuda. Entretanto, as pessoas que se juntavam ao redor deles apenas observavam enquanto Pip não deixava um único milímetro do rosto de Clyde intacto.

Os gritos e incentivos eventualmente chamaram a atenção do Mr. Mackey, que correu de seu escritório e abriu caminho entre a multidão de adolescentes para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o estado de Clyde no chão enquanto Pip, ainda cheio de fúria, continuava a comê-lo na porrada. Ele correu até os dois e agarrou o britânico por debaixo dos braços, tentando a todo custo afastá-lo de cima de Clyde.

\- EU VOU ARREGAÇAR A SUA CARA DE PORRADA SE ME CHAMAR DE FRANCÊS DE NOVO! TÁ OUVINDO? NINGUÉM VAI SABER QUE QUEM APANHOU É UMA PESSOA! - Pip gritava em fúria, esperneando e se debatendo para tentar escapar das mãos de Mackey. 

\- PIP! LARGA DO CLYDE AGORA, MKAY! - o conselheiro gritou de volta, praticamente arrastando o loiro no chão para impedi-lo de continuar chutando o moreno.

Pip parou de se debater, deixando que o orientador o tirasse de perto de Clyde. Porém, antes que estivesse longe o bastante, ele contraiu a garganta e cuspiu no rosto do moreno, bem no olho. Ele grunhiu de nojo e também de dor enquanto se sentava, encarando Pip com choque em seus olhos inchados. 

\- Você cuspiu no meu olho!

O britânico apenas sorria.

\- Ah, que pena, ERA PRA SER NO SEU CABELO, SEU SACO DE DESPERDÍCIO DE ESPERMA!

Mackey arregalou os olhos com o linguajar vulgar de Pip. Ele não era assim. Pip era um dos estudantes que melhor se mantinha calmo sob pressão e situações de estresse. O pior de tudo era saber que aquela não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

\- JÁ CHEGA! O QUE EU FALEI SOBRE SER PASSIVO?

\- Ele só é passivo na cama do Damien! - Christophe gritou. Por mais intensa que podia ser aquela situação, ele nunca perdia a oportunidade de fazer uma piada.

Pip riu, derrubando por completo sua expressão irritada. Deus, aquilo era tão ridículo, mas ele não conseguia evitar.

\- NÃO É PRA VOCÊ RIR! DUAS SEMANAS DE DETENÇÃO, PIP! - o conselheiro gritou e largou Pip no chão, voltando para o escritório a passos pesados.

Antes de qualquer um poder ajudar Clyde, Christophe chutou a lateral de sua cabeça, arrancando dele um gemido e fazendo-o voltar a chorar.

\- Na próxima vez que ficar putinho com alguma coisa, insulta o corno do seu pai, _putain de merde_. - o francês cuspiu em seu cabelo e voltou sua atenção para Pip, o qual se levantava do chão. - Você tá bem?

\- Acho que deviam fazer essa pergunta pro Clyde, isso sim. - disse Gregory, encarando o estado deplorável em que o moreno se encontrava.

Pip encarou as próprias mãos. Seus punhos estavam vermelhos com sangue que deveria ter escorrido do nariz de Clyde. Sua cruz também estava suja, mas ele fez uma simples nota mental de limpá-la depois. Por hora, a colocou de volta dentro de sua meia roxa e limpou as mãos na lateral dos shorts. Ele odiava ter que brigar com seus colegas daquela forma, mas não conseguiu se conter. Mais do que tudo, Pip não admitiria que alguém insultasse algum de seus amigos. E se tivesse que surrar cada moleque daquela escola, que assim seja.

\- Foi um novo recorde. Seis meses sem te chamarem de francês. - Damien sorriu e abraçou a cintura de Pip com um braço.

\- O outro pelo menos foi um acidente, eu consigo relevar isso. Agora essa merda, não.

Pip ainda parecia bravo com o que aconteceu, apesar de que quem deveria estar bravo era Clyde, que tomou uma surra. Mark realmente não entendia esses costumes de alunos de escola pública, e talvez nunca entenderia.

\- Você… É bem forte, não é? - o moreno coçou a nuca, falhando miseravelmente em puxar assunto.

\- Ele é sim e já tem namorado. - Damien mostrou a língua bifurcada para ele e abraçou o britânico mais forte.

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Eu jamais me envolveria com alguém já compromissado.

\- Cara, ele tá te zuando. - Christophe revirou os olhos. - Se toca.

Rebecca cobriu os olhos com a mão, envergonhada. Seu irmão sempre a deixava daquele jeito, com suas perguntas óbvias e falta de vergonha na cara. Mesmo depois de tantos anos ele continuava um pateta deslocado, tendo a própria Rebecca como sua única amiga. 

Apesar de que ela não podia julgá-lo. Ele também era seu único amigo. Ou pelo menos até agora.

\- É a primeira vez que isso acontece? - ela timidamente perguntou.

\- Não, não é. - o anticristo se intrometeu antes que Pip pudesse responder. _E provavelmente não será a última_. - Esse baixinho já se meteu em tanta briga, uma mais feita que a outra, que fica até difícil contar.

\- Então você realmente arrancou o dente de alguém? - Mark perguntou. - É verdade?

Pip desviou o olhar, um tanto desconfortável. Ele se manteve calado, esperando que Damien pudesse responder a pergunta para ele, como ele sempre fazia. Ambos sabiam o quanto aquele assunto era sensível.

\- Foi o meu. - ele respondeu, não se surpreendendo com o olhar de espanto dos dois irmãos, assim como o de Estella.

\- Meu Deus… Como eu não fiquei sabendo dessa história?

\- Foi quando tínhamos uns nove anos. - disse Pip. - Foi a nossa primeira briga feia, antes mesmo de namorarmos.

\- Ainda bem que foi a última também. Eu não ia aguentar mais levar porrada dele, puta merda. - Damien sorriu ao mesmo tempo que gemeu, lembrando-se da dor dos tapas e socos de Pip.

\- Esse baixinho é mais forte do que dão crédito pra ele. - Gregory disse, afagando os cabelos do outro britânico.

\- Ah, eu não sou tanto assim. - ele coçou a nuca e endireitou os cabelos. - Eu só me irrito fácil e tenho muita raiva e ranço acumulados.

\- Caralho, é verdade. - o francês confirmou. - Qualquer coisa que façam com ele, pode ficar esperto: ele guarda, ele lembra. E ele _vai_ usar isso contra você se precisar.

Pip fez que sim com a cabeça na maior cara de pau. Afinal, não havia motivo para negar o que era uma verdade clara. Ele realmente lembrava de cada coisa, mesmo que mínima, que já tinham feito com ele no passado. Alguns ele perdoou, outros não. Damien foi um dos únicos que teve o privilégio de ser perdoado. Geralmente, os únicos que tinham esse privilégio eram os que abertamente pediam desculpas à ele. Sem ser por medo - este era um detalhe importante. Ele sabia dizer perfeitamente quando alguém realmente se arrependeu de algo que fizeram com ele e quando apenas eram interesseiros ou queriam se safar de algo. Pip era muito seletivo com as pessoas que tinham seu perdão. E embora ele não agisse de tal forma, ele tinha mais ódio acumulado dentro de si do que as pessoas imaginavam. Por isso ele amava as aulas de queimado.

Estella engoliu em seco, imaginando se ele não guardava rancor pelas brincadeiras de bater no garoto britânico com um tronco na cabeça de quando eles eram pequenos.

De repente, o sorriso que Pip carregava no rosto se tornou muito mais ameaçador.

\- Por que você estava perseguindo o Clyde? - Rebecca perguntou.

\- Ele chamou ele de francês. - ele revirou os olhos em desgosto. - Nada contra franceses, não mais, mas é um saco que depois de dez anos eles ainda confundam o que é ser inglês e o que é francês.

Christophe estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Não sei do que você tá falando. Eu sou a pessoa mais inglesa que existe. Adoro tomar cházinho todo dia às cinco da tarde. - sorveu uma xícara de chá invisível, provocando o menor. - Ah, delicioso.

Pip mordeu os lábios, contendo uma risada. Se ele risse, estragaria toda a encenação.

\- Perdão, _monsieur_ , mas eu acho isso muito ofensivo. Vou precisar te levar pra guilhotina e te executar em praça pública.

Christophe arquejou, dramático, e levou uma mão ao peito.

\- _Viva la revolución_. Não vai me pegar vivo, porra! - ele gritou e saiu correndo. - Chupa meu pau!

O britânico riu e saiu correndo atrás dele, gritando palavras incoerentes no que devia ser francês.

Os outros três suspiraram, seguindo logo atrás a passos lentos. 

Aqueles dois eram impossíveis, sempre fazendo alguma palhaçada e forçando os outros a simplesmente seguir atrás. Não que eles pudessem reclamar, pois também tinham o costume de fazer igual. Não havia nada mais divertido que provocar uns aos outros com brincadeiras idiotas. Ainda não podiam dar a desculpa de que estavam velhos demais para isso, ainda estavam entre seus dezoito e dezenove anos.

Mark arqueou a sobrancelha, observando a forma como todos se afastaram e seguiram normalmente pelo corredor.

Eles eram estranhos, com certeza, mas pareciam boas pessoas. Eram bem unidos e aparentavam se conhecer bem, como se todos tivessem crescido juntos. 

Mark estava curioso para saber mais sobre esses amigos de sua irmã e sua namorada em potencial. Eles eram tão interessantes, espalhafatosos ao mesmo tempo que misteriosos; ninguém sabia o suficiente sobre eles para dizer que os conheciam. Eles eram bem reclusos e privados com seus assuntos, como um clube secreto. Isso era o que deixava Mark mais intrigado. Ele certamente não culpava Rebecca por ter sido fisgada por um deles.

(...)

_Pip cutucava o sanduíche com desinteresse, tédio e amargura em seu rosto. Enquanto isso, bem ao seu lado, Damien conversava horrores com Christophe e Gregory, os quais ouviam com paciência. Ele não tinha dito uma única palavra o dia todo, mas ninguém parecia se importar._

_As coisas tinham mudado muito desde que o inglês e o francês começaram a sentar com eles na hora do intervalo, especialmente com relação a Damien e a forma como ele o estava tratando. Ele cortava sua fala, lhe dava as costas, não puxava assunto com ele, não esperava por ele ao fim das aulas… Pequenos gestos, mas que significavam muito para Pip._

_Ele se sentia com oito anos de novo, numa época em que as únicas palavras que trocavam com ele era para ridicularizá-lo ou agredi-lo._

_Pip odiava a terceira série._

_Ele entendia o ponto de vista de Damien, no entanto. Ambos ele e Pip passaram muito tempo apenas os dois, uma hora o assunto acabava, ficava chato, e como Gregory e Christophe eram gente nova, era normal que ele quisesse conseguir atenção, já que Pip sabia o quanto Damien era desesperado por esse tipo de coisa._

_A primeira vez que tentou falar com ele sobre o assunto, Damien o achou exagerado. Disse que deveria parar de se preocupar com besteira e se apegar tanto à atenção dele. Disse que ele estava sendo grudento demais e que deveria expandir os horizontes para conhecer novas pessoas._

_As coisas continuaram as mesmas por mais três semanas, e o britânico já estava chegando ao seu limite. Sentar junto aos rapazes na hora do lanche estava se tornando cada vez mais doloroso, assim como passar qualquer momento ao lado deles. Na maioria do tempo, Pip se encontrava mais sozinho do que qualquer outra coisa, e aquilo doía de uma forma que o coração do britânico parecia estar sendo arrancado de seu peito._

_Um dia, Christophe o encontrou chorando no terraço da escola, sendo ele o único a perceber sua ausência na mesa da cafeteria e a sair para procurá-lo._

_Um francês, nacionalidade a qual todos naquela escola abertamente desprezavam, assim como britânicos, foi mais seu amigo naquele dia do que Damien foi em todo o momento que os dois se juntaram a eles na cantina. Ele o acolheu em seus braços e o deixou chorar em seu ombro, independentemente do desconforto que aquilo o estava causando._

_Pip não sabia como, mas, de alguma forma, Gregory foi contatado por Christophe e subiu atrás deles._

_\- Consegui despistar o Damien. - ele disse antes de se virar na direção dos dois e arregalar os olhos. - Ei, o que aconteceu?_

_\- Me ajuda. - Christophe disse com os lábios, sinalizando para o britânico, o qual chorava em seus braços, com os olhos._

_Gregory se aproximou com o coração pesado e se sentou do outro lado de Pip, envolvendo sua cintura com o braço e acariciando suas costas. Depois de acalmar seu choro, ouviram pacientemente sua história, sempre tendo certeza de confortá-lo quando lágrimas voltavam a acumular em seus olhos azuis._

_\- Tem um túnel que vai daqui até o centro. Christophe vai te levar pra casa a partir de lá. Tudo bem, mon chèr?_

_O francês, embora um tanto relutante em se envolver naquele problema, concordou. Ele levaria Pip de volta para sua casa enquanto Gregory tentaria conversar com Damien para entender o que estava acontecendo._

_\- Talvez você deva rever suas amizades. - Christophe o disse ao deixá-lo na porta de casa._

_Qualquer pessoa sensata seguiria o conselho de Christophe, mas o Pip de nove anos não podia. Talvez ele fosse burro ou apenas trouxa, mas ele não conseguia simplesmente cortar laços com Damien depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles. Eles passaram por muita coisa juntos e ele não queria perder isso. Tentaria com todas as suas forças chegar à um acordo com o anticristo, não queria perder a conexão que tinham, a amizade que cultivaram no último ano._

_Christophe obviamente foi contra, mas não o tratou com menos respeito por causa disso._

_Talvez franceses não fossem tão ruins no fim das contas._

_Agora, ele estava tentando de novo. Ao som do último sinal, chamou Damien de lado e pediu para conversarem, ao que ele, com um grunhido, concordou._

_Pip não mentiria para si mesmo: estava nervoso. O comportamento de Damien estava muito arisco recentemente, geralmente com ele, e ele temia que o tiro pudesse sair pela culatra. Mas que raios de cavalheiro ele seria se não tentasse acertar as coisas com seu melhor amigo?_

_\- O que você queria falar comigo? - Damien perguntou de braços cruzados._

_Aquela era a hora._

_Pip respirou fundo, encheu o peito de coragem e sorriu._

_\- Olha, Damien, eu sei que você e eu não temos muitos amigos, e que é muito bom conversar com o Christophe e o Gregory, e eu não te culpo, eu gosto de conversar com eles também! É só que eu acho que eu tenho sentido que você tá me deixando de lado nesses últimos meses. Eu realmente tenho sentido falta de quando íamos pra casa juntos, você vinha em casa pra falar do seu pai…_

_\- Para. - o anticristo, com a mão na testa, disse. - É sério isso, Pip?_ De novo _?_

_O britânico juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, entrelaçando os próprios dedos, seu sorriso há muito desmanchado._

_\- Eu só achei que…_

_\- Cara, me erra! Eu não tenho culpa pelos_ seus _problemas de insegurança ou se você não quer se incluir. Para de ficar grudado comigo e vai falar com outras pessoas também._

_Os gritos começaram a atrair platéia. Sendo grandes admiradores de uma boa discussão, os demais alunos de South Park se juntaram para descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre o anticristo e o britânico._

_Antes que Pip pudesse pedir para Damien abaixar o tom de voz, pois ele estava atraindo muita gente, ele voltou a gritar._

_\- Você sabe o quanto você me sufoca? Parece que eu não consigo nem respirar com você do meu lado! Vai cuidar da sua própria vida pra variar!_

_\- Mas não é isso que eu…_

_\- Será que você não entende? Para de querer jogar a culpa do seus ciúmes em cima de mim! Seus joguinhos mentais não vão funcionar comigo!_

_Pip arqueou a sobrancelha, completamente perdido. A esse ponto, ele não estava mais nem ligando para a multidão ao redor deles._

_\- Joguinhos mentais? Damien, eu não sei do que você tá…_

_\- Para de ser intrometido! Porra! Você tem alguma ideia do quanto isso é irritante? Do quanto incomoda quando você fica se metendo desse jeito? É por isso que todo mundo te odeia!_

_Os olhos do britânico se arregalaram e, por um momento, seu coração parou de bater._

_\- Pesado…_

_\- Cartman!_

_As pessoas estavam sussurrando, mas o som ecoava como estática em seus ouvidos._

_Ele estava tremendo, e ele odiava isso. Seus olhos começaram a marejar e ele queria simplesmente desaparecer da face da terra._

_Damien, no entanto, não mostrava nada além de raiva._

_\- Se você tem ciúmes e não aguenta dividir a atenção, isso não é problema meu. Não me arraste pros seus problemas._

_Pip engoliu a vontade de chorar e tomou coragem uma última vez._

_\- Damien, não é nada disso que eu quero! Eu só queria…_

_O britânico foi forçado a engolir as próprias palavras ao sentir o impacto da mão do anticristo em sua bochecha._

_A platéia assistiu pasma ao melhor amigo de Pip lhe dar um tapa na cara, o britânico se curvando ao chão pelo impacto e uma mão erguendo para tocar a bochecha._

_Ardia._

_Era exatamente igual a todos os que vieram antes desse._

_-_ Cala a boca, Pip! _\- ele gritou, sua voz ardendo em raiva._

_Exatamente igual._

_Chupando o ar entre os dentes, o britânico fechou a mão em punho e desferiu um soco no rosto de Damien._

_E o que era para ser uma conversa pacífica rapidamente se transformou em uma briga. Garotos e garotas gritavam histericamente e faziam apostas entre si enquanto os dois amigos desferiam socos e chutes um contra o outro._

_Pip não era exatamente a pessoa mais forte do mundo, mas uma coisa era certa: você não quer mexer com ele quando ele está com raiva. E Damien aprendeu aquilo da pior forma._

_O anticristo segurava os punhos de Pip nas palmas de suas mãos, tentando conter seus avanços, mas, com a raiva e o fogo queimando em seu olhar, o pequeno britânico não tardou em lembrar que tinha pernas. Puxou as mãos de volta para si e deu uma joelhada no estômago de Damien, se aproveitando de seu momento de fraqueza para dar um soco em cada bochecha._

_Mas ele também era rápido, e conseguiu derrubar Pip no chão com um soco do lado da cabeça, bem em sua orelha._

_Subindo em cima dele para ter mais acesso ao seu rosto e colocá-lo à sua mercê, Damien só conseguia ouvir aqueles que estavam do seu lado gritando seu nome em uma cantiga de guerra enquanto ele estapeava o rosto do britânico._

_A sorte de Pip é que ele tinha pernas finas. Deslizou a direita pelo meio das pernas de Damien e o chutou bem na parte proibida de ser chutada._

_E nada de dor solidária._

_Tomando a vantagem do desequilíbrio do maior, o britânico usou a perna esquerda para chutar o rosto do anticristo e escapar de debaixo dele, invertendo as posições e se colocando em cima._

_A cada soco que ele dava no rosto de Damien, se aproveitando a dor que ele sentia na região do saco, seu coração sangrava mais e mais. Aquele debaixo dele, com as bochechas e olho roxos, era seu melhor amigo. E agora ele era o alvo de sua raiva._

_O que aconteceu? Como eles acabaram assim, rolando na grama e usando das fraquezas que sabiam que o outro tinha para se machucarem fisicamente?_

_Ele não era assim. Ele não era assim! A única vez que Pip deveria usar de alguma força física era no jogo de queimado, não para machucar alguém daquela forma!_

Mas ele o tinha machucado primeiro.

_Lágrimas nublaram sua visão e pingaram na pele e roupas do anticristo. Ele estava perdendo seu autocontrole, enfraquecendo. Seu movimentos começaram a ficar erráticos e lentos. Ele não conseguia mais bater._

_E Damien, ainda com adrenalina correndo pelas veias, conseguiu tirar total vantagem disso._

_Empurrando Pip para o lado, os dois começaram a rolar sobre a grama, um tentando desesperadamente ficar por cima do outro._

_\- Arrumem um quarto! - uma das crianças gritou em provocação._

_No segundo em que Damien restringiu os movimentos das pernas de Pip com os pés em suas panturrilhas e ergueu a mão mais uma vez para ele, ele entrou em desespero. Seu abalo emocional não deixaria que ele escapasse daquela situação, e ele teria que esperar a interferência de alguém._

_Exatamente igual a todos os outros._

_Em um movimento totalmente impulsivo, Pip arrancou o colar com crucifixo que o obrigavam a usar no pescoço e, agarrando-se à ponta mais longa, bateu com a ponta do objeto de madeira na bochecha do anticristo, cortando a pele e fazendo o sangue por ali escorrer._

_Desestabilizado, Damien não conseguiu desviar do peso do corpo de Pip sobre o seu e os repetidos golpes com o símbolo religioso em seu rosto._

_Ele estava em completo pânico e descarga de adrenalina. As pupilas de Pip se contraíram de tal forma que ele quase não conseguia enxergar nada além de seu alvo. Em sua cabeça, um único pensamento:_

Você precisa revidar.

_O britânico não estava nem um pouco ciente do dente que escapou da boca de Damien em um de seus golpes, ele apenas continuava repetidamente golpeando Damien com a cruz, sem parar para ouvir as vozes que gritavam seu nome._

_\- Pip! Para! Você vai matar ele! - alguma das garotas gritava._

Você precisa sobreviver. - _sua mente gritava em resposta._

_E assim ele continuou, até hoje sem saber por quanto tempo, desferindo golpe atrás de golpe na face, peito, cabeça e braços do anticristo com uma cruz de madeira._

_Damien estava quase inconsciente quando Pip foi arrancado de cima dele, rendido com os braços para trás e erguido no ar, suas pernas chutando inutilmente o ar numa tentativa de escapar._

_\- Puta que pariu, você é forte, garoto! - Christophe exclamou, dando seu melhor para manter o britânico no lugar._

_Sua adrenalina então começou a abaixar, sua mão soltando a cruz ensanguentada e deixando que ela caísse no chão, seguido, pouco depois, por seu corpo, apoiado em seus joelhos e olhando para o chão com choque refletindo em seus olhos azuis._

O que eu fiz?

_Enquanto isso, Gregory ajudava Damien a se levantar. Seu rosto estava completamente acabado; sua boca sangrava, seu olho estava começando a inchar e diversos cortes percorriam suas bochechas, lábios e diversas partes de seu peito, assim como os hematomas._

_Com a respiração trêmula e apenas vagamente ciente do que estava acontecendo à sua volta, Damien franziu o cenho na direção de Pip._

_\- Agora você já tem o que queria: a atenção da escola inteira! Só pra você! Tá feliz agora?_

_Pip arregalou os olhos, deixando-se ser erguido por Christophe para ficar em pé. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo._

_\- Eu só queria que você parasse de me ignorar e fingir que eu não existo e falasse comigo! Você não senta perto de mim, não fala mais comigo e mal olha na minha cara! As pessoas que me xingam e me batem todos os dias têm sido mais acolhedores do que você!_

_O silêncio tomou conta da plateia, que, com espanto em seus olhos, viram Pip desabar em lágrimas._

_Eles nunca viram Pip chorar em público._

_Seus ombros começaram a tremer com os soluços, e a água descia por suas bochechas doloridas sem qualquer controle._

_\- Eu só queria meu melhor amigo de volta!_

_Pip soluçava e tremia, olhos encarando o chão, envergonhados. Ele se sentia quatro anos mais novo, aquele garotinho fraco que chorava para a mãe sempre que alguma brincadeira acabava o machucando._

_Só que dessa vez, não havia mãe alguma, e a brincadeira que o machucou foi aquele em que mais confiava._

_Sem esperar por uma resposta ou qualquer reação do anticristo, Pip pegou suas coisas do chão, seu colar e sua mochila, e saiu correndo entre a multidão em direção à sua casa._

_Aqueles que assistiam trocaram olhares, alguns poucos sussurrando sobre tudo que acabou de acontecer, e, aos poucos, começaram a se retirar._

_\- Cara, eu não gosto do Pip, mas, porra, ele pegou pesado. - Stan sussurrou para Kyle, que concordou com a cabeça._

_\- Foi muita sacanagem, cara. - Token comentara com Clyde._

_\- Mandou bem, Damien. - parabenizou Wendy com escárnio e desgosto na voz, seguindo junto aos demais colegas em direção à suas casas._

_Christophe e Gregory não seguiram muito atrás, optando por deixar o anticristo sozinho para refletir um pouco._

_Depois da briga, Pip não foi à escola por uma semana, mas, mesmo com sua ausência, foi como se ele estivesse em todo lugar, o tempo todo._

_Os colegas de Damien não conseguiam falar em mais nada além da briga dele com o britânico, da qual o segundo saiu vitorioso._

_Ele também saiu chorando._

_Damien nunca tinha visto Pip chorar antes, nem mesmo quando era difamado ou surrado pelos bullies da escola._

_A primeira vez que Pip havia chorado desde o momento em que se conheceram foi culpa_ sua _._

 _O anticristo nunca sentiu tamanha culpa e arrependimento em toda sua vida. Ele tinha machucado os sentimentos de seu melhor amigo. Ele tinha_ batido _em seu melhor amigo, o que ele tinha prometido para si que não iria mais acontecer._

_Para deixar tudo ainda melhor, Christophe e Gregory não estavam falando com ele, então Damien não podia pedir qualquer conselho ou ajuda._

_E durante todos os dias daquela semana, ele lanchou sozinho no banheiro._

_Quando Pip voltou a frequentar a escola, não foi por decisão própria, mas sim por obrigação e incentivo de Christophe, que um dia apareceu em sua janela para conversar._

_Absolutamente todos os olhos estavam nele, com atenção especial para suas olheiras e o estado acabado em que ele estava, mas o britânico não pareceu dar bola._

_Num impulso, Damien se aproveitou do momento em que Pip parou em seu armário para se aproximar. Eles precisavam muito conversar._

_\- Oi, Pip. - ele o cumprimentou com um sorriso torto, mas o britânico agiu como se ele não estivesse ali. - Hum… Olha, sobre o que aconteceu… - mais uma vez o ignorando, Pip começou a organizar o material em seu armário, o que estava começando a deixar Damien nervoso. Ele nunca tinha ficado tão quieto antes. - Qualé, Pip, somos amigos. Amigos brigam de vez em quando, mas podemos resolver tudo conversando numa boa._

_Ao ouvir aquilo, Pip deu tudo de si para não bater a porta do armário._

_\- Você não é meu amigo._

_Há quem diga que se pôde ouvir o coração do anticristo se partindo ecoando no corredor naquele dia._

_Passou-se um mês. Damien lanchava todos os dias sozinho no banheiro enquanto Pip se escondia no terraço, nenhum deles muito a fim de encarar os demais colegas. Por todo esse tempo, suas cicatrizes foram como placas de luz, chamando atenção para os dois._

_Mas nada machucava mais a Damien do que ver Pip todos os dias andando pelo corredor e saber que ele o odiava._

_Tornou-se cada vez mais difícil sair da cama para ir à escola, sabendo que ele passaria o dia todo sozinho e que ninguém jamais dirigiria um olhar à ele que não fosse de ódio. Talvez fosse aquilo que a Bíblia previu para si._

_Ele estava lanchando no banheiro quando ouviu Gregory chamando por ele, disse que queria conversar sobre algo importante._

_Ele e Christophe não estavam aguentando mais aquele clima entre eles. Disse que sabiam que eram excelentes amigos e que estavam deixando coisas bobas entrarem no meio, o que levou à briga em primeiro lugar. Também explicou que, enquanto eles estavam conversando, Christophe estava no terraço, falando com Pip._

_Os dois estavam tentando dar um jeito de Damien conversar com Pip para pedir desculpas e mostrar como estava arrependido do que fez, o que ele claramente estava, considerando seu isolamento e o tamanho das olheiras debaixo de seus olhos caídos._

_\- Ele não vai querer me ver. - Damien dissera. - Depois do que eu fiz, ele nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara._

_\- Mas, se ele aceitasse, você falaria com ele?_

_\- É claro! Ele é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim! Eu não posso deixar que acabe assim._

_Gregory simplesmente murmurou e saiu do banheiro._

_Por alguma incrível força do universo, Pip aceitou. Ele e Damien se encontrariam após a aula, atrás da escola, sozinhos._

_Quando o anticristo saiu do prédio, o britânico já o aguardava, de costas para a entrada e com as mãos na frente do corpo._

_Damien respirou fundo, tentando tomar coragem. Seu rabo, o qual tinha ganhado ao cobrar um dos favores de seu pai no ano passado, se curvava entre suas pernas, envergonhado._

_Ele precisava fazer isso. Precisava tê-lo de volta._

_Lentamente, caminhou em sua direção, esperando que ele o ouvisse e virasse em sua direção para encará-lo. Mas isso não aconteceu._

_\- Oi._

_Pip não respondeu._

_\- Você provavelmente deve estar se perguntando o que eu queria falar com você, né? - o anticristo coçou a nuca, constrangido. Nenhuma resposta. - Olha, eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse. Você sabe como eu tenho problemas pra controlar o que eu falo e o que eu faço, é coisa de família. Eu não quis ter dito tudo aquilo sobre você ou brigado com você. Você é meu melhor amigo, e dói muito te ver bravo comigo. Por favor, nós podemos deixar isso tudo de lado e voltar a ser como era antes. Eu me arrependo muito de tudo que eu fiz e da forma como eu te tratei. Eu fui um péssimo amigo, te tratei mal e te joguei de lado. Eu realmente não devia ter feito isso. Me desculpa mesmo, Pip._

_Damien despejou seu coração naquele pedido. Ainda que um pouco apreensivo, ele foi sincero._

_Contudo, Pip permaneceu em silêncio._

_Seu corpo não se mexia além do que o vento balançava. Ele sequer olhava em sua direção._

_Damien nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito, e aquilo estava começando a deixá-lo cada vez mais nervoso._

_Ele não ia aceitar seu pedido de desculpas, não é? Por que deveria? Depois da forma como Damien o tratou, ele estava sendo mais do que flexível apenas por consentir em encontrá-lo naquele local._

_Mas ele não iria o perdoar, não é? Pois Damien não merecia seu perdão. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, tudo que ele fez, Damien merecia ficar sozinho._

_Ele traiu seu melhor amigo. Seu primeiro amigo._ De novo _. Isso era imperdoável. Isso era pecado. E agora ele teria de arcar com as consequências._

_Pip seguiria em frente tranquilamente sem ele, sequer lembraria de seu nome ou que algum dia o conheceu. Ele seria alguém bem-sucedido, com muitos amigos e uma vida alegre, enquanto ele ficaria para trás para ser devorado pelos ratos e traças. Ele não sobreviveria._

_Damien soltou um suspiro, derrotado._

_\- Desculpa. Você provavelmente já está cansado de me ouvir falar. Eu só… Queria que você soubesse o quanto você vale pra mim. Que você soubesse que, mesmo que eu tenha feito e dito coisas horríveis, você não era uma pedra no meu sapato. Você era meu melhor amigo. A única pessoa em quem eu podia confiar e contar pra qualquer coisa. Eu amava passar cada segundo que passei do seu lado. Ouvir você falar, ouvir você rir, ouvir você chorar… - soluçou, lágrimas escorrendo do canto de seus olhos. - Mesmo que os dias estivessem difíceis, eu conseguia seguir em frente por ter você do meu lado. Você foi a melhor coisa que já apareceu na minha vida, Pip, e eu n-nunca vou me perdoar pelo que eu fiz com você._

_Damien odiava chorar. Sempre que acontecia de ele sentir vontade de chorar, segurava ao máximo essa vontade. Pip sabia disso, sabia muito bem, pois foi justamente sobre isso que conversaram quando Damien chegou todo encharcado em sua casa._

_O britânico continuou calado, apenas ouvindo os choros e lamentos de Damien, cada vez mais descontrolados._

_O jovem anticristo esfregava as mãos freneticamente nos olhos, tentando afastar a água e recuperar a respiração, mas não conseguia. Uma vez que uma lágrima caia, não tem como conter o resto._

_\- Eu sei que não p… Podemos mais ser amigos, mas eu queria que você soubesse o quão feliz você me fez em todo o tempo que passamos juntos. Você não é irritante ou uma perda de tempo, você é uma pessoa incrível que merece tudo de bom no mundo. Você merece muito melhor do que eu e eu não posso te agradecer o suficiente por ter me aguentado todo esse tempo. Você sempre vai ser meu melhor amigo e eu vou sempre lembrar de você com todo o carinho do meu coração. E eu sinto tanto pelas coisas que eu disse, pelas coisas que eu fiz. Eu fui um idiota de ter te deixado de lado e feito você se sentir um lixo quando você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa dessa porra de cidade inteira! Eu nunca vou me perdoar pelo que eu fiz nem pelas coisas que eu disse. Eu fodi tudo entre a gente, joguei fora o meu melhor amigo, e fiz você se sentir como se fosse um nada quando você é_ tudo _. Você é tudo, Phillip._

_O britânico ainda tinha suas costas viradas para si, mas Damien já tinha aceitado. Ele nunca mais teria seu melhor amigo de volta. Ele não tinha como mudar isso. O mínimo que devia à ele, como a pessoa tão importante que foi para ele, era a verdade._

_\- Me desculpa por tudo que eu fiz. Você merece mais do que isso, merece mais do que eu. E nem um dia passará sem que eu me arrependa do mal que eu fiz pra você, do quanto eu te machuquei. Eu só… - cobriu a boca com as mãos, sentindo os lábios tremendo e os soluços balançando seu corpo. - Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa…_

_As palavras começaram a emaranhar, perdendo-se em meio ao choro e os soluços, tornando-se incompreensíveis. Ele não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, sua visão se tornava completamente desfocada pela lagrimas e ele sequer sabia se_ queria _ver a reação de Pip._

_Provavelmente pensava que ele era patético._

_Olhe pra ele. O anticristo estava aos prantos, falhando miseravelmente em manter-se calado, e na posição mais ridícula possível._

_Ele não estava prestando atenção de qualquer forma, desesperado em conter as próprias lágrimas. Seu corpo se contorcia com cada soluço que balançava seu corpo, fazendo seus pés pularem. Ele sequer conseguia erguer a cabeça._

_Talvez tenha sido para o melhor, pois, se estivesse com o rosto erguido, veria Pip caminhando em sua direção, e a surpresa de suas mãos em suas bochechas e puxando seu olhar para si não teria o mesmo impacto._

_O anticristo, de olhos arregalados, encarou o britânico com espanto, o qual deixava suas próprias lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas, moldadas por um sorriso em seu rosto._

_\- Eu te perdoo._

_Chupando o ar por entre os dentes, Damien puxou Pip pelos ombros e envolveu-o em um abraço, escondendo seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e despejando todas as suas mágoas._

_Os dedos de Pip se entrelaçavam nos cabelos negros do anticristo, acariciando e confortando-o com movimentos lentos e ternos, desde o couro cabeludo até a nuca._

_Ele nunca o tinha visto chorar tanto, nem mesmo quando o contou sobre o ocorrido com Satã e Saddam. Suas lágrimas encharcavam seu casaco e os gritos desesperados também eram abafados pelo mesmo. Em alguns momentos, tossia, o choro descontrolado atropelando a respiração._

_Ainda assim, Pip permaneceu calmo por todo o tempo em que estiveram ali. Ele estava tão feliz. As palavras de Damien realmente o tinham emocionado._

_No dia seguinte, o britânico e o anticristo chegaram juntos na escola, conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Absorvidos demais em recuperar o tempo perdido para perceber os olhares dos outros alunos, completamente confusos._

_Christophe e Gregory resolveram deixá-los passar a próxima semana sozinhos, a fim de deixá-los remendar os corações partidos._

_Quando as coisas voltaram ao normal, os quatro voltaram a sentar juntos durante o lanche, desta vez sempre se certificando de que todos fossem incluídos na conversa._

_E Damien sempre se sentava ao lado de Pip, como sempre fez._

(...)

Enquanto caminhavam para o refeitório, já tendo dado o horário do intervalo, o primeiro a perceber o desconforto de Damien foi Gregory, que, já acostumado com ataques de mau-humor do anticristo, estranhou ele não ter feito nenhum comentário sarcástico ou grudar em Pip por mais de dois minutos.

\- Você tá bem? - cutucou-o com o ombro. - Tá tão sério… 

Damien deu de ombros. 

\- Só pensando na merda da minha vida. - revirou os olhos e soltou um gemido de desgosto. - Se algum dia alguém inventar a máquina do tempo, vou encher meu eu do passado de porrada.

\- Mais do que ele já foi? Isso parece um tanto injusto. - Christophe caçoou, metendo-se na conversa.

O anticristo gemeu mais uma vez. Ele não gostava de pensar naquela época, a época em que ele realmente era tão ruim quanto os crentes da escola diziam que ele era. Ele machucou seu melhor amigo e atual namorado, a pessoa que ele mais amava naquele mundo. Alguém assim merecia algo menos que um tapa na cara?

Ele suspirou ao sentir os dedos de Pip se entrelaçarem aos seus. Ele conseguia praticamente sentir o gosto de sua preocupação.

\- Não seja tão duro com você mesmo, Damien. Isso foi há quase dez anos atrás, e, além do mais, eu já te perdoei. 

\- É, mas não quer dizer que _eu_ tenha. - ele rebateu. - Eu era a maior peste quando era pirralho. 

\- O pior é que ele não está mentindo. - Gregory murmurou para Estella.

Pip encarou os dois de soslaio e ergueu os braços defensivamente.

\- Ok, ok, talvez você realmente fosse isso tudo que você está falando, mas não apaga o quanto você mudou, Damien. Você não é mais a mesma pessoa de antes. Você já mudou tanto, e pra melhor! Essas mudanças que tornaram você a pessoa incrível que você é hoje não devem ser apagadas e subestimadas pelo seu histórico. Todo mundo faz coisas ruins das quais não nos orgulhamos, é só mais uma parte da vida. E além de tudo, você não seria essa pessoa incrível que eu amo tanto hoje se não fosse pelos erros com os quais você aprendeu no passado, e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso com o quanto você evoluiu nesses anos todos; é só mais uma das coisas que eu tanto admiro em você e que me fazem me apaixonar mais e mais por você a cada dia que passa.

O quinteto parou de andar, em choque com o discurso do britânico. 

Às vezes eles esqueciam o quão rápido Pip conseguia transformar suas palavras em um discurso.

Estella gemeu baixo e desviou o olhar junto a Gregory quando Damien agarrou Pip pela jaqueta e o puxou para um beijo. 

Aquilo não era novidade entre eles, eles faziam isso todo dia, mas às vezes ficava um tanto incômodo. Se dar um toque para eles funcionava? As seis vezes que Gregory fez justamente isso diziam que não. E, na verdade, ninguém se importava de verdade.

\- Transar só no banheiro, tá? - Christophe tirou sarro quando os dois se separaram para abraçar o ar em seus pulmões.

Pip riu, limpando o canto dos lábios com a costa da mão.

Como sempre faziam, sentaram-se todos na menor mesa do refeitório, a qual ficava nos fundos do lugar. Era bom, tranquilo e reservado, do jeito que eles gostavam. Estella, Christophe e Gregory sempre sentavam de um lado e Damien e Pip do outro, do jeito de sempre, porém dessa vez sem saber que estavam sendo observados.

Não foi difícil para Mark encontrar a mesa que Rebecca sempre encarava por cima dos ombros enquanto ninguém estava olhando. Os garotos não eram exatamente muito sutis quanto a manter a voz baixa, o que, depois de tanto tempo e tantas ocorrências, já não incomodava os outros alunos, que no máximo só os olhavam feio e seguiam com suas vidas.

Porém, tampouco Mark era sutil em espionar os outros.

\- Por que você tá encarando a mesa da Estella? - Rebecca perguntou.

\- Só quero saber mais sobre essa sua ficante que você gosta tanto.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Mark, não é uma boa ideia, você vai atrair atenção demais.

\- Não se preocupa irmãzinha, eu sei ser sutil.

Mas ele não sabia ser sutil, e levou exatamente quatro segundos para ser descoberto por Christophe.

\- Eles já te viram. Mark, para, pelo amor de Deus.

Mas agora ela também estava olhando, e chacoalhar seu irmão não ajudaria em nada.

Christophe se virou para Estella e sussurrou algo para ela, mas acabou atraindo a atenção de todos na mesa, que olharam para os irmãos ao mesmo tempo. Eles murmuraram algo e Gregory quase voou por cima da mesa para pegar o celular de Estella, com o que a britânica não ficou muito contente.

Poucos segundos depois, o celular de Rebecca vibrou.

\- De quem é a mensagem? - perguntou Mark.

\- Da Estella, mas quem mandou foi o Gregory. - ela respondeu. - Perguntou se está tudo bem.

\- Ah, por que ficar mandando mensagem? Vamos até lá. Não seria uma forma melhor de você socializar com eles se for até a mesa deles?

\- Mark, eu não acho que é… 

Mas ele já a tinha puxado de sua mesa, carregando as duas bandejas na outra mão.

Embora eles fingissem que não, todos na mesa de Estella já tinham percebido os dois se aproximando, mas agiam naturalmente para a situação não ficar estranha.

\- Com licença. - Mark atraiu a atenção dos olhares da mesa. - Podemos sentar aqui?

\- Eu não tenho certeza se tem espaço pra todos vocês. - Estella respondeu. - Essa é uma das menores mesas do refeitório, foi feita errada. Só cabem seis pessoas.

\- Oh… - o moreno murmurou, um tanto desapontado, mas precisava se virar com o que tinha. - Senta você com eles, Rebecca, eu posso procurar outro lugar.

\- Se quiser sentar aqui não tem problema. - Damien ofereceu, se levantando da mesa.

\- Ah, não precisa. Não gostaria de roubar o lugar do lado do seu namorado.

O anticristo bugou ironicamente e revirou os olhos.

\- Nah, não se preocupa com isso. - Damien os dispensou com um gesto de mão, estalando os dedos com a outra e encolhendo em pleno ar. Ele realmente estava brincando com a morte com essas transformações repentinas, sua sorte é que seu namorado tinha reflexos ágeis. - Viu? Problema nenhum.

Mark e Rebecca se entreolharam com preocupação ao verem Pip soltar um suspiro estressado.

\- Será que você poderia parar de fazer isso? Se eu não te pego, você podia se espatifar de cara na mesa.

Sentado nas palmas de suas mãos, o anticristo apenas sorriu.

\- Então que bom que você sempre me pega.

Ignorando completamente os flertes do casal, como sempre faziam, os irmãos se sentaram nos lugares que sobraram e o intervalo seguiu normalmente.

\- Esse é seu irmão? - Estella perguntou, ao que Mark sorriu.

\- Sou sim. A Rebecca falou de mim?

\- Falou, sim.

\- Espero que tenha dito coisas boas.

\- Te chamou de nerd. - ela deu de ombros e mordeu seu sanduíche natural.

\- Estella! - Rebecca esbravejou, mais rindo do que franzindo o cenho.

\- Ah, não era pra contar?

Elas riram, e Mark não demorou para perceber a química que elas tinham. Eram bem espontâneas uma com a outra, não se restringiam e conseguiam diferenciar quando uma falava sério e quando estava brincando, o que era bom no caso de os boatos sobre Estella ser muito sincera, ao mesmo tempo que sarcástica, se mostrarem verdadeiros. Sua irmã também parecia mais feliz perto dela. Ela era sempre tão tímida e retraída, sequer tinha amigos antes de se identificar com aquele pequeno grupo de pessoas, então era mais um ponto positivo para a loira britânica.

Ele não podia evitar de se sentir uma vela, no entanto. Todos ali da panelinha pareciam ter algum tipo de relacionamento entre si. Pip e Damien não fazia nenhum esforço de esconder o relacionamento, sua irmã gostava de Estella e ele já ouviu diversos boatos sobre as missões e o caos que o inglês e o francês faziam juntos. Ele era o único ali no meio que estava sozinho. Não que ele se importasse de estar solteiro, de forma alguma, só era um tanto estranho quando essa sua singularidade era apontada em sua cara. 

Mas ele estava feliz. Ver sua irmã sorrindo enquanto conversava o deixava feliz. Eles nunca tinham sido realmente muito aceitos na escola pública, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu. As pessoas rapidamente se esqueceram e seguiram em frente, deixando os dois para trás no meio de toda a confusão. 

Era tão bom ver sua irmãzinha fazendo amigos. Lhe dava esperança de que poderiam seguir em frente daquela vida solitária e aprender a socializar de verdade. Era uma sensação ótima: esperança.

No fim do dia, ficar de vela para as pessoas naquela mesa não era tão ruim.

A risada de Pip tirou sua atenção da conversa das garotas, e ele se virou para ver o britânico se contorcendo no assento enquanto mordia o lábio inferior para tentar ficar quieto.

\- Faz cócegas! Para de andar!

Damien surgiu de trás de seu pescoço e o deu um pequeno - literalmente - beijo em sua bochecha antes de sentar em seu ombro.

\- Ele sempre fica desse tamanho? - Mark perguntou.

\- Às vezes, mas mais pra me assustar. Sempre que ele transforma, ele cai em pleno ar ao invés de se transformar no chão. 

\- Por que não se transformar no chão?

\- Pra me assustar. Mas eu não me importo, ele fica fofo demais assim pra ficar com raiva. - ele acariciou os cabelos de Damien com a ponta do indicador.

\- A parte boa de ser pequeno é que economiza comida. - Damien acrescentou, caminhando pelo braço de Pip até sua mão. - Eu fico cheio com uma mordida no lanche e uma gota de chá.

Pip riu, tomando a versão minuta de seu namorado em sua palma e deixando-o se pendurar pela cauda em seu dedo.

\- Sobra mais pra mim então. - ele sorriu, tomando um gole do chá com a outra mão.

\- Eu nunca vi nenhuma situação como essa… - Mark ponderou. - Mas eu não entendo, não faz sentido pra mim que você queira ficar pequeno de propósito. Eu poderia facilmente ter encontrado outro lugar.

Damien enrolou uma perna na própria cauda e cruzou os braços.

\- Sabe quando dizem que quando você se apaixona você fica na palma da mão dessa pessoa?

Mark assentiu.

\- Então - Damien se puxou para cima, de volta para a mão de Pip -, pra mim é o mesmo caso, só que é literal.

O anticristo começou a rir, sem esperar por uma resposta de Mark, ao sentir Pip enchê-lo de beijos delicados enquanto seus dedos o mantinham preso em sua palma.

\- Depois vocês falam que a gente é PDA. - Christophe caçoou.

\- Não tenho culpa se é verdade. - Damien rebateu ao conseguir ar. - Deixa a gente em paz.

Pip riu, fechando mais as mãos ao redor do namorado, com cuidado para que ele não se machucasse.

Uma falha de microfonia chamou a atenção dos alunos de súbito, todos caçando com os olhos de onde o barulho estava vindo.

\- _Atenção, estudantes, por favor compareçam ao ginásio para um assunto importante, por favor_. - a voz do PC Principal ecoou pelos alto-falantes e todos do refeitório gemeram.

\- Me pergunto o que será dessa vez. - Pip murmurou para si mesmo enquanto tirava a bandeja da mesa.

\- Só falta quererem colocar os holofotes na gente de novo. - Christophe revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não duvido nada. - Estella cruzou os braços.

Enquanto caminhavam para o ginásio, Pip encarava Damien em suas mãos ao acariciar seus cabelos com o dedão.

\- Não acha que seria mais prático voltar ao tamanho normal?

\- Até seria, mas gosto de caber na sua mão. - ele deu de ombros. - Seu bolso é quentinho.

Embora as coisas pudessem ser um pouquinho mais trabalhosas com Damien daquele tamanho, Pip seria o último a negar que ele ficava fofo daquela forma. Havia algo estranhamente bom em poder segurar a pessoa que ele amava em suas mãos, ele se sentia no controle, de certa forma. Pip realmente não gostava de ser o mais baixo de seu grupo de amigos, então ter alguém que era menor, mesmo que em proporções gigantescas, era um conforto. Além de que Damien era simplesmente adorável quando estava daquele tamanho. A trabalheira valia a pena no fim das contas.

Com cuidado, Pip guardou Damien no bolso de seu casaco, no qual ele se pendurou para espiar por cima, e seguiu os demais pelos corredores.

O ginásio rapidamente lotou e os quatro acabaram espremidos no topo da arquibancada, cada vez mais nervosos com o assunto pendente.

\- Atenção, estudantes. - PC Principal começou a falar em seu microfone. - Em vista dos acontecimentos recentes e o fato de termos um estudante no hospital… 

\- Caralho, Pip, mais um? - Cartman arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- THEODORE, CALA A PORRA DA BOCA ANTES QUE EU CALE PRA VOCÊ! - o diretor gritou, imediatamente conseguindo o que queria. Pip abafou um riso com a palma da mão. - … Eu gostaria de lembrá-los para terem cuidado com suas palavras quando se referindo a pessoas de fora. Algumas coisas que vocês possam dizer podem ser muito ofensivas para essas pessoas, mesmo que para vocês não signifique nada. 

Ele então passou o microfone para a vice-diretora, Strong Woman.

\- Para incentivar a aceitação deles, já que recebemos mais estudantes de fora esse semestre… 

\- Caralho, mais?! - Damien exclamou do bolso de Pip.

\- … Estamos planejando uma feira de nações. Os estudantes serão divididos em grupos de cinco e cada um será designado a um país diferente. Serão montadas barraquinhas do lado de fora e de dentro da escola, onde vocês vão contar sobre a história do país, cultura, costumes, etc. Essa é a maneira de nossa escola garantir que as informações corretas sobre outras nações sejam compartilhadas para evitarmos desentendimentos como aconteceu hoje.

PC Principal pegou novamente o microfone.

\- Lembrando que, não, não haverá nenhum grupo com temática dos Estados Unidos. E SE ALGUÉM COLOCAR ALGUMA MERDA ERRADA NA PORRA DO CARTAZ DE PAPELÃO EU VOU PERDER A CABEÇA E _VOCÊS_ VÃO PERDER NOTA! Estão dispensados.

Os alunos apressaram-se para o corredor, a caminho das próximas aulas, e a maioria estava entediada ou de saco cheio.

\- Isso vai ser um desastre. - Estella suspirou.

\- Pelo menos temos a garantia de um bom show. - Gregory sorriu. - Quem fizer errado vai ser surrado pelo PC Principal no beco.

\- Se as pessoas daqui não conseguem nem mesmo diferenciar um sotaque britânico de um sotaque francês, imagina a história. - ela revirou os olhos. Porém, ele estava certo. Aquilo seria bem divertido.

Horas vêm e horas vão, as últimas aulas passaram com certa rapidez, e logo todos foram levados à casa de Damien, o único lugar onde poderiam ficar a sós por pelo menos cinco horas.

Com duas pisadas fortes no chão, um elevador satanico surgiu em frente aos cinco, abrindo-se com um estrondo.

\- Qual andar, majestade? - um demônio, criado de Satã, perguntou ao príncipe do mal enquanto este e os demais entravam no cubículo.

\- Sétimo andar negativo.

\- Por favor. - acrescentou Pip.

\- Por favor. 

O demônio assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Descendo.

Os cinco prenderam a respiração enquanto sentiam o elevador cair com uma velocidade incrível, se afastando mais e mais da Terra até esta desaparecer completamente. A queda era bem funda, considerando que Damien morava muito abaixo do que seria considerado normal. Ele ainda não sabia qual era exatamente a diferença entre os níveis, só que ele e o pai moravam no sétimo, onde aplicavam as punições para os pecadores que caíam ali. Talvez fosse apenas uma medida para evitar superlotação, mas Damien não estava interessado o suficiente no assunto para perguntar ao velho.

O elevador parou com um estrondo, e todos, menos Damien, perderam o equilíbrio. As portas se abriram com um suave “ding” e os cinco seguiram em direção à casa de Damien.

\- Tenha um bom dia, vossa alteza. - o lacaio disse atrás dele, mas o anticristo estava comuna cabeça em outro lugar.

Eles entraram no castelo sem cerimônia, pois sabiam que Satã ainda não estava por lá, e subiram ao quarto de Damien, o último a entrar fechando a porta atrás de si. Gregory e Estella se fizeram confortáveis na cama do moreno enquanto Christophe e Pip não faziam cerimônia em xeretar em sua coleção de livros, procurando algo interessante para ler e espantar o tédio.

\- Quando será que vão liberar as informações do trabalho? - Gregory ponderou em voz alta.

\- Amanhã, por e-mail. - Damien respondeu, sentando no chão. - Vão falar o país e o grupo, e depois poderemos nos organizar.

\- Seria muito conveniente se algum de nós pegasse Inglaterra ou França, não?

\- Fale por vocês. - o anticristo resmungou com os braços cruzados. - Eu não acho que eles consideram o inferno um país.

\- O inferno meio que tá em todo lugar, mas em lugar nenhum ao mesmo tempo. - Pip recapitulou em voz alta, seus olhos grudados teto. - É estranho. Ele fica bem debaixo dos nossos pés, mas não é considerado o país onde estamos. Ele está debaixo do pé de todo mundo ao mesmo tempo, e agora _nós_ estamos debaixo do pé de todo mundo ao mesmo tempo.

\- A maconha já começou a fazer efeito? - Christophe provocou com um sorriso enquanto puxava um livro roxo da estante.

\- Cala a boca, francês.

\- Quem quer que pegue esses países vai nos encher de perguntas, isso sim. - Estella revirou os olhos. - Vão ficar com preguiça de fazer eles mesmos o trabalho e vão pedir pra darmos as respostas. Não dou dois dias pra começarem.

\- Não dou _dez minutos_. - o britânico mais baixo soltou ar pelo nariz. Seus colegas de classe pouco se importavam com os trabalhos que deviam realizar, apenas queriam a nota, independentemente do modo como a conseguissem.

\- Aliás, bela surra que você deu no Clyde hoje, hein? - o outro britânico apontou.

\- Ele mereceu.

\- Não me peça pra pagar dívida nenhuma que eu já tô quebrado. - o francês o cutucou e Pip riu.

\- É claro que não, eu jamais pediria algo assim pra você, Christophe.

Era estranho pensar que, a apenas alguns anos atrás, Pip odiava franceses com todas as forças de seu coração. Parte desse ódio, é claro, vinha de uma herança histórica. Inglaterra e França foram inimigos por muitos e muitos anos, se aliando apenas para combater algum inimigo maior, a Alemanha, na maioria das vezes. E Pip era muito patriota. Para ele, era quase como uma obrigação odiar a França - ou, no mínimo, ter um certo remorso. A outra parte vinha da irritação que ele sentia ao ser chamado de francês por culpa de seu sotaque. Seus colegas não sabiam a diferença entre os dois sotaques de forma alguma, chamando o próprio Christophe de britânico várias vezes. Independentemente de ser algo pelo qual lhe chamam ou não, as pessoas estão fadadas a se cansar alguma hora, a não ser que aceitem os nomes de alguma forma. Mas esse não era o caso de Pip. Ser chamado de francês com tanta frequência se tornou algo tão insuportável que ele passou a odiar, por extensão a seus colegas, tudo que remetia a franceses. O que tornava sua amizade com Christophe mais absurda ainda. Alguns achavam estranho até hoje que Pip e Christophe fossem tão próximos. Mas acontece que Pip também teve muito que crescer até poder aceitá-lo da forma que era. Em parte, Gregory foi uma grande influência: sendo inglês e sendo tão próximo de Christophe, um francês, que quase pareciam ter as cinturas coladas, ele era quase que a prova viva de que Pip não precisava ter tanta raiva apenas pela nacionalidade de Christophe. 

Apenas quase, pois o próprio Gregory provocava o moreno por ser francês, mas todos sabiam que era de forma brincalhona, algo divertido entre amigos, com o que Christophe não se incomodava de forma alguma.

Ele ainda nutria uma certa rivalidade com os franceses, não ia muito com a cara deles, mas ele podia abrir uma exceção para Christophe. Afinal, ele mesmo o havia ajudado em momentos difíceis de sua vida, então não podia julgar todos daquela nacionalidade grossos e ruins quando havia um que provava o contrário bem ao seu lado.

\- O que acha desse aqui? - o francês estendeu um livro ao britânico, o qual observava a capa com atenção, alheio ao drama de Gregory na cama do anticristo.

\- Só mais alguns meses pro fim das aulas. - ele suspirou.

\- Elas acabam em junho, certo? - Damien perguntou.

\- É o que está planejado, mas até o fim de maio ninguém vai estar vindo mais. - não havia uma única pessoa que não estivesse ansiosa pelo fim das aulas e o começo da vida adulta. Poder sair de South Park estava no plano de cada um presente naquele quarto.

\- Pra onde vocês vão quando tudo isso acabar? - Estella perguntou.

\- Com sorte, pra Denver, ou qualquer outra cidade grande pra continuar nosso trabalho. - Gregory respondeu, encarando Christophe de soslaio.

\- Seria legal se desse pra alugar um apartamento no mínimo decente, mas cadê o dinheiro? - Christophe apertou o livro que tinha nas mãos, seu humor indo para a vala.

\- Tá no bolso da vadia. - Damien revirou os olhos.

\- Tá no bolso da vadia.

\- Você devia acertar a cabeça dela com uma pá, eu vivo dizendo. - o anticristo se deitou no chão. - Não é como se ela fosse saber. É só fazer do jeito certo: vindo por trás e fazendo um ataque surpresa.

\- E você acha que eu não tentei? Aquela mulher parece um demônio. Ela me sentiu antes mesmo de eu entrar por trás da casa.

\- Não dá pra você roubar o dinheiro durante a noite? - especulou Pip.

\- Eu não sei onde ela guarda. Já procurei em toda parte, e ainda tomei uma surra pela bagunça que eu fiz no quarto dela. - Christophe não se repreendia para falar de sua mãe. Todos sabiam muito bem os problemas pelos quais ele passava em casa. Cada um ali tinha os seus, e eles adoravam poder compartilhar aquelas experiências com alguém. Deixava a cabeça mais leve e eles podiam encontrar alguém que finalmente os entendesse e compartilhasse de alguma dor domiciliar. Ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, a angústia e a ansiedade reinavam entre os cinco.

\- Se vocês não tiverem para onde ir após o fim da escola, são mais que bem-vindos a ficar conosco. - Pip ofereceu, colocando uma mão nos ombros de Christophe.

\- Ah, não, cara, eu não quero atrapalhar todos os planos de vocês.

\- Não estariam atrapalhando nada! De forma alguma! Se pudermos ajudá-los a sair daquele ambiente tóxico em que vocês vivem, estamos mais do que dispostos a torcer o braço um pouco.

\- Lamento, Pip, mas vamos ter que passar a oferta. - disse Gregory. - Nós sabemos o quanto você e o Damien estão indo atrás de um lugar pra morarem juntos há anos, seria rude de nossa parte invadirmos seu espaço pessoal dessa forma. Eu insisto. Vamos ficar bem. Só precisamos nos esforçar um pouco mais e conseguiremos tudo que precisamos para a mudança. Não é, Chris?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Aquilo era uma questão de honra, não de dependência ou oportunidades. Christophe _precisava_ superar os obstáculos que sua mãe impôs à ele tanto quanto Gregory lutava diariamente contra as expectativas sufocantes dos pais. Se eles não conseguissem ir até a linha de chegada mantendo sua integridade e dignidade intactas, sem assumir derrota, o que eles seriam então? Não era do feitio deles desistir de um desafio. Eles nunca fizeram isso antes e não fariam agora.

Pip encarou Damien, que deu de ombros.

\- Se você diz… 

Os cinco apressaram-se a mudar de assunto, não querendo se fixar demasiadamente em algo desconfortável e pessoal como aquilo era. Cada um tinha seus problemas e podia muito bem lidar com eles sozinho. Como sempre faziam, puseram-se a falar dos demais alunos de sua escola, dos quais nenhum deles gostava.

“Eu peguei o Stan e o Gary se pegando outro dia no banheiro. Não sei como ele convenceu o mórmon certinho a fazer isso, mas conseguiu.”

“Deve ter sido por isso que todos estavam evitando o banheiro…”

“Só eu tô achando as aulas de biologia difíceis?”

“Ninguém aqui faz biologia.”

“Eu ouvi dizer que o laboratório de ciências pegou fogo outro dia.”

“Por isso eu faço biologia e química. Acha que ia acontecer isso nas aulas de matemática?”

“O pessoal tá tão estressado pelo fim das aulas…”

“Eu não aguento mais a escola. Podia acabar de uma vez.”

Conversa vai, conversa vem, e antes que percebessem já estava de noite. Ao menos era o que diziam seus relógios. Ao pegarem o elevador de volta para a superfície, eles voltaram ao local de onde partiram. Teriam que fazer mais uma viagem. Assumindo seus lugares no carro de Damien, o anticristo seguiu pelas ruas em direção à casa de cada um. Após deixar todos em seus devidos destinos, restava apenas Pip no carro de Damien. 

Aquilo não surpreendia o loiro, afinal, ele já havia brincado há um tempo atrás sobre como ele sempre seria o último entregue quando tivesse um carro para que pudessem passar mais tempo juntos. 

O que realmente o surpreendeu foi que ele não propôs que eles fizessem _outras coisas_ quando tivesse um carro.

Damien parou o carro no começo da rua e desceu junto à Pip, não tardando nem mais um segundo para tomá-lo em seus braços e levá-lo pelo ar até sua janela. Eles nunca entravam pela entrada principal, aquilo era um chamariz para crianças intrometidas e adolescentes de má índole. O anticristo sempre fazia questão de ter certeza de que Pip seria entregue são e salvo ao seu quarto.

Ao som de seus pés batendo no piso gelado, Damien já pôde suspirar um tanto mais aliviado, embora a realidade de ter que se despedir do namorado se aproximar mais rápido do que ele gostaria.

Em absoluto silêncio, eles se encararam da janela, o anticristo debruçado sobre o parapeito e Pip juntando sua testa à dele em um afago. Nenhum deles queria se despedir tão cedo.

\- Obrigado por me trazer de volta. - o britânico agradeceu com um sorriso e um afago.

Damien abriu um pequeno sorriso, acariciando a bochecha de Pip com ternura.

\- Não ganho nem um beijo como pagamento?

O britânico revirou os olhos, mas fez como foi pedido. Puxou o rosto de Damien para o seu e selou seus lábios, deixando que a magia do anticristo o tirasse do chão, literalmente. Suas mãos desceram para seus ombros, depois ao pescoço, onde seus dedos se entrelaçaram com os curtos fios de sua nuca. Nos curtos períodos em que se separavam, enchia seus pulmões com a maior quantidade de ar que podia até ser puxado mais uma vez para os lábios de Damien, seduzido pelo calor de seu corpo contra o seu e o amor transbordando por seus lábios.

Ah, se ele pudesse ficar assim a noite toda, flutuando a centímetros do chão, nos braços do homem que amava, sua vida não precisaria ser nada além disso.

\- Eu provavelmente deveria começar a limpar. - Pip murmurou ao arfar por ar, sendo rapidamente puxado para mais um beijo.

Independentemente do quanto Damien tentasse se afogar nos braços do britânico, ele sabia que teriam que se separar alguma hora. Ele não queria, de forma alguma, mas era necessário.

Com um gesto de mão, o anticristo colocou o menor de volta ao chão, mas sem tirar as mãos de seu rosto.

\- Precisa de ajuda pra arrumar tudo? Posso acabar tudo em um estalar de dedos. Literalmente.

Pip sorriu, sem negar a ajuda do namorado.

\- Não precisa fazer tudo num estalar de dedos. Não quero acabar te esgotando antes de voltar pra casa.

Damien, no entanto, soltou um riso irônico.

\- Quem vai estar esgotado vai ser você depois que eu te amassar naquela cama.

Pip fitou a cama atrás de si por meio segundo antes de voltar a enlaçar o azul com o vermelho de Damien, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- É mesmo? Pois eu já te aviso, meu amor, eu tenho muita estamina.

\- Ah, sério?

Pip assentiu. Oh, ele já sabia muito bem onde aquela conversa ia acabar.

\- Ótimo. - Damien abriu um sorriso de dentes pontudos. Colocando o dedo indicador entre o laço de Pip e sua blusa, ergueu seu queixo em sua direção, o brilho de ambos os olhares se encontrando no meio do caminho. - Então prova.

Os dedos de Damien lentamente puxaram sua gravata, desmanchando o enfeite e jogando a fita de lado, ao mesmo tempo que puxando o rosto de Pip para perto do seu e colando seus lábios, contato rapidamente retribuído pelo britânico.

Em pouquíssimo tempo, ambos já tinham cambaleado para a cama, Damien por cima de Pip, completamente nus e se perdendo na doce e viciante sensação de seus corpos se chocando e o pênis de Damien se enterrado cada vez mais fundo dentro de Pip. Algo que faziam com tanta frequência, mas que nunca ficava cansativo. O anticristo agarrava-se aos ombros do loiro assim como ele fazia com os seus, pendendo a cabeça de lado para que ele pudesse encher seu pescoço de beijos e subisse desde sua clavícula até seus lábios, sua língua provocando tanta eletricidade por sua coluna quanto seus movimentos.

Cada toque, cada provocação, cada segundo parecia empurrá-los mais e mais para o ápice. Os beijos viciantes, os toques, o carinho em cada centímetro de pele percorrida, a velocidade das estocadas, era muito para se tomar de uma vez só.

As unhas de Pip arranharam as costas de Damien com força ao chegar ao clímax, por pouco o britânico contendo os gemidos. O anticristo permaneceu nas estocadas, engolindo os gemidos baixos de Pip e sentindo seus pelos se arrepiarem debaixo de seus dígitos. Ele gozou pouco depois, o êxtase subindo por sua espinha e aliviando o estresse em seus ombros.

Pip mantinha os olhos fechados, a respiração descompassada aos poucos voltando ao normal, mas a exaustão ainda bem perceptível na forma como gemidos baixos escapavam de sua boca. Ele se virou para Damien, que repousava no lado direito da cama, e sorriu. Deixou-se ser puxado pelo moreno para seus braços, envoltos em sua cintura, e suspirou. Parecia que uma tensão havia sido tirada de seus ombros. Em contrapartida, fazer a limpeza seria mais difícil do que antes com o cansaço que ele estava sentindo. Sem muito tempo a perder, Pip logo se levantou, sua pernas levemente trêmulas.

\- Vou tomar um banho e já podemos começar a limpar.

Damien murmurou em compreensão e desceu o olhar pelo corpo nu de Pip enquanto ele seguia para o banheiro. O som do chuveiro ligado encheu seus ouvidos e ele foi condenado a esperar até que o britânico terminasse de se banhar.

Como ele tinha inveja da água, podendo deslizar pelo corpo esbelto de Pip, alcançando lugares com que Damien podia apenas sonhar. Cobrindo-o da cabeça aos pés de uma só vez, desde o topo da cabeça às pontas dos pés. Ao menos ele tinha o consolo de, em troca, alcançar lugares que a água não conseguia, de uma forma que ela não conseguia. Damien sabia os pontos perfeitos onde aceitar, onde mexer, o que fazer, para provocar a tensão no corpo de Pip e fazê-lo tremer da cabeça aos pés de prazer. E isso era só dele. Pip era só dele.

Deus, o que ele não dava por clamar aquele corpo para si e amá-lo todas as noites e dias que se passavam. Seu lado demônio tinha um jeito estranho de se manifestar, sempre perto dele, mas nenhum dos dois realmente se importava; não enquanto ambos podiam conseguir o que queriam. Não havia um único dia em que Damien não ansiava por ter o britânico mais e mais próximo de si. Provavelmente era a parte de seu pai que clamava por macular almas puras. O anticristo não podia fazer muito mais que marcá-las, mas era uma parte de si que ele não podia controlar. Ele tinha desejos, e precisava saciá-los da única forma que sabia. Para sua felicidade, Pip estava mais do que aberto a permiti-lo dentro de si, física e metaforicamente.

Quando Pip saiu do banheiro, de seus cabelos ainda escorria água e ele estava com a mesma roupa de antes. Por ainda precisar mexer com coisas sujas, ele não fez questão de colocar uma roupa limpa ou seu pijama. Se acabasse se sujando novamente, ao menos já tinha uma roupa mais apropriada para isso.

Damien às vezes o provocava dizendo que ele poderia usar um avental para essas coisas, mas o britânico apenas revirava os olhos e fingia que não tinha escutado nada.

Podia parecer estranho limpar uma casa durante a noite, especialmente com o risco de se acordar cansado no dia seguinte e não prestar atenção nas aulas, mas depois de tantos anos fazendo a mesma rotina, Pip já tinha se acostumado. Além do mais, as ajudas de Damien eram frequentes para quando ele estava muito cansado para limpar ou se esquecia de fazer algo de sua lista de tarefas.

Com um gesto de suas mãos, as roupas de Damien retornaram ao seu devido lugar, e ele pôde descer para ajudar seu namorado com a faxina.

O orfanato não era de todo grande, mas também não era pequeno. Levavam boas horas para poder limpar tudo o que era mais importante: o segundo andar e os cômodos do térreo. As coisas precisavam ficar organizadas para facilitar o trabalho dos empregados e das poucas freiras que auxiliavam nos deveres diários.

Orfanatos não recebiam muito reconhecimento das organizações próximas, tampouco do governo. A única iniciativa que auxiliava aqueles garotos sem família era a igreja do padre Maxi, que usava grande parte de suas doações para reformar o local e auxiliá-los com material didático para as crianças e tudo o resto que precisassem. 

A maior parte das roupas de Pip veio do dinheiro arrecadado para aquele lugar, com exceção de sua boina, a qual ele carregava consigo desde que era um garotinho.

Havia apenas um problema em ter a igreja ajudando-os com a administração do lugar: eles, inevitavelmente, querendo ou não, refletiam seus valores nas crianças que ali moravam. Não era incomum encontrar crucifixos e cópias da Bíblia pela casa, desde a cozinha até os quartos. Ninguém tinha muita certeza se eles faziam isso de propósito ou involuntariamente, mas acontecia e isso era um fato.

Alguns já tentaram avisar o PC Principal que as crianças daquela casa sofriam de doutrinação religiosa, mas não deu em nada. Ele disse que, apesar de haver, sim, livros religiosos pela casa, eles não os forçavam a obedecer a Bíblia, portanto, era um argumento inválido.

Mas ele não os via de perto, não da forma como Pip via. Ele não podia esquecer o ódio e desprezo no olhar das freiras quando ele subia pela escada em direção ao próprio quarto. Eles o repudiavam pela companhia que tinha. Afinal, que bom cristão apreciaria alguém que era amigo de um misoteísta e namorava o anticristo? Nenhum. Não os conservadores, pelo menos.

O padre Maxi já tentou diversas vezes o dar sermões quando ele era pequeno e ainda ia - contra sua vontade - para a igreja. Ele lia os versos do apocalipse em voz alta, com esplendor em sua voz e insistia que o inferno era um lugar horrível para se estar. Mas Pip sabia que não era verdade, o próprio Damien lhe contou isso. Eles tinham luais aos sábados, viviam em condomínios, iam ao parque, comiam, bebiam e respiravam como qualquer outra pessoa normal. Não havia nada de errado nisso.

Mas quem dava ouvidos ao britânico órfão e pobre? Pip era desprezado pela maioria das pessoas e nunca teve muita moral para ser ouvido. Quando tentava abrir a boca, as pessoas o mandavam calar-se e seguiam com suas vidas sem lhe dar a menor bola, como se ele não existisse, ou fosse apenas um pequeno tormento.

Sempre que Damien vinha ao orfanato, fazia questão de passar pelo máximo de corredores e cômodos possível para queimar todas as cópias do livro sagrado e pequenos santos que as freiras espalhavam pela casa. Elas não o faziam nenhum mal, mas Damien não gostava de olhar para aquelas coisas estampadas nas paredes como se fossem luzes de natal. Especialmente quando ele sabia que nada daquilo os salvaria do fogo do inferno, pois todos já eram pecadores de qualquer maneira. 

Para ele, a única cruz que carregava algum valor e utilidade era a que Pip escondia em sua meia, a que usava para acertar aqueles que ele não gostava caso o irritem demais. Ele já havia apanhado daquele objeto de madeira uma vez e, por Satã, aquilo doía para um caralho.

Dito e feito, os dois mal desceram as escadas e o anticristo já começou a arrancar os símbolos das paredes e jogar tudo no chão, pouco se lixando se estava fazendo muito barulho ou não. Bastou um estalo de dedos e todos os objetos queimaram, restando nada além de cinzas.

\- Você poderia queimá-los lá fora da próxima vez? - Pip educadamente pediu. - Sempre que faz isso aqui só restam mais cinzas pra limpar. E fica um cheiro horrível de queimado.

\- É o cheiro do pecado de quem toca nessas coisas. - ele respondeu, encarando ominosamente para as folhas tostadas. - Brincadeira. Tudo bem, eu faço lá fora na próxima.

\- Eu agradeço muito. - Pip sorriu, caminhando até as cinzas com uma vassoura para tirar tudo para o lado de fora.

Enquanto o britânico estava de costas, cego para o que poderia estar acontecendo dentro da casa, Damien usou seus poderes para organizar alguns objetos que decoravam a sala e limpar as prateleiras mais altas. De jeito nenhum que ele deixaria que Pip ficasse acordado a noite toda para limpar aquele lugar. Dane-se se ele se irritaria com ele ou alguém o xingasse pelas costas por ter ajudado o faxineiro da casa. Damien não podia ligar menos para a opinião dos outros. Já tinha deixado aquilo mais do que claro quando atirou toda a água benta da igreja na cara do padre Maxi quando ele tentou o exorcizar. Como se fosse assim que alguém se livra do anticristo.

Se havia alguém que Damien detestava mais do que todos - pelo menos todos de South Park - era aquele maldito padre. Ele sempre usava da religião como uma forma de manipular as pessoas mais novas e fazê-las acreditar em coisas que foram dadas como erradas há séculos. Manipulação através do medo, um golpe clássico. PC Principal já o tinha confrontado diversas vezes, mas não pôde surrá-lo pela presença de crianças por perto: incentivaria a violência. Se Damien pudesse, o mandaria para o mesmo lugar onde mandou a filha da puta da professora de educação religiosa, matéria a qual ficou muito mais agradável com sua ausência.

A Pip tampouco agradava a presença do padre naquela casa. Ele era demasiado grosseiro e respondão, sempre se achando o dono na razão. Bom, ele concordava que as crianças podiam pegar um pouco pesado com a piada de “todo padre é pedófilo”, o que acabou por levar à uma revista semanal na casa para ver se não havia nada de errado, mas, ainda assim, ele não devolvia de uma maneira muito melhor. A parte que mais o preocupava era em relação a Damien, o qual, por razões óbvias, não se dava muito bem com o padre Maxi. Damien dizia que o padre o estava subestimando, o padre dizia que Damien o estava manipulando, e Pip não queria nada mais que uma xícara de chá e explodir o mundo para não ter mais que lidar com essa bagunça toda. As coisas com o padre e as freiras podiam se tornar tão insuportáveis que ele já considerou várias vezes pular da janela para não ter que continuar ouvindo tanta asneira. Ele estava brincando, é claro.

Ao voltar para dentro, o britânico não se surpreendeu em ver os móveis já limpos e os objetos organizados. Damien sempre fazia isso. Não o incomodava, de forma alguma, ele só preferia fazer as coisas do jeito tradicional ao invés de automático daquela forma. Afinal, como poderia ele saber como cuidar de uma casa se Damien não o deixava cuidar de uma casa.

\- Você está tão rápido hoje. - ele ponderou em voz alta enquanto caminhava para o balde de água e se preparava para passar o pano pelo piso sujo.

\- Ou talvez _você_ esteja muito _lento_. - o anticristo caçoou ao roubar o pano de suas mãos e jogá-lo o seco, tomando a dianteira em uma pequena competição de quem limpa mais rápido.

Pip, ignorando completamente as besteiras de seu namorado, molhou o segundo pano e se pôs a trabalhar, se colocando de quatro no chão e começando a esfregar. 

As crianças que moravam ali com ele sabiam como fazer sujeira. O chão estava quase preto! Ele precisou colocar mais força ainda em seus movimentos para conseguir tirar toda aquela sujeira de uma pequena parcela do piso. Ou ele não estava limpando tão bem quanto julgava estar.

Seus movimentos repentinamente travaram ao sentir Damien debruçar-se sobre si e abraçar sua cintura com uma mão, ao mesmo tempo que agarrava a que segurava o pano com a outra e pressionar a pélvis em sua bunda. Deus, aquele garoto não tinha limites.

\- Damien, agora não é hora. - ele o repreendeu, ignorando-o e continuando a tentar limpar, embora a mão grudada à sua tornasse aquilo um tanto difícil. - Já fizemos isso não tem nem meia hora.

Mas Damien apenas o apertou mais e pressionou o nariz atrás de seu pescoço, sua respiração o arrepiando por completo.

\- Você sabe que eu não te aguento desse jeito, não sabe? - ele inspirou o aroma de citronela que cobria os fios loiros. - Parece que faz de propósito.

Pip sorriu de canto, finalmente largando do pano.

\- Talvez seja. - ele murmurou, sua posição incapaz de fazê-lo perceber as sobrancelhas grossas de Damien se erguendo.

\- Oh. E é?

\- É, mas só pra te irritar. Porque já são quase dez horas e você sabe que seremos pegos se fizermos sexo no meio da sala. Não vai querer problemas com seu pai por isso de novo, né, amor?

O anticristo soltou um riso e se inclinou mais por cima do britânico.

\- Você é um sem vergonha e eu te amo.

Pip riu, deixando seus lábios serem tomados pelo anticristo em um beijo apaixonado.

Empurrando o pano para longe, Damien levou Pip ao chão e se encaixou entre suas pernas, ao mesmo tempo que prendia seus dois braços acima da cabeça. O britânico agia sempre como o cara certinho que, quando ele se permitia se soltar de vez em quando, Damien não tinha nenhuma chance de resistir. Ansiava por clamar seus lábios e se enterrar nele na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, sem se importar se os outros veriam ou não. Ele queria que o mundo soubesse deles. Que todos tivessem conhecimento de sua sorte e o invejassem por conseguir tanto em um pacote só. Se não fosse por Pip ser mais reservado, eles já teriam transado ali mesmo.

Foi o barulho de uma porta abrindo no andar de cima que os forçou a correr para o banheiro, mão em mão e sorrisos em seus rostos. Se fossem pegos, certamente tomariam bronca dos supervisores, os quais contariam ao pai de Damien e ele teria que ficar sem voltar à superfície. Ainda assim, fazer coisas que não deviam debaixo do nariz de todo mundo era uma sensação incrível, como se todo o poder de controle fosse tirado daquelas pessoas ruins e dado à eles. Aquelas pessoas, que tanto acreditavam controlar tudo à sua volta, não faziam a mínima ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer no banheiro do primeiro andar.

Damien fechou e trancou a porta atrás de si com seus poderes, sem tirar seus lábios dos de Pip por um único segundo. Suas mãos desceram à sua cintura e se prenderam ali, descendo apenas para apertar sua bunda e fazê-lo arfar, abrindo caminho para invadir sua boca com a língua.

Separaram-se para tomar ar, perdendo-se brevemente no olhar um do outro. Por Deus, não podiam deixar as coisas daquela forma, nem que fizessem muito barulho. Seria tortura demais.

\- Acho que dá tempo de uma rapidinha. - Damien ponderou, olhando por cima do ombro para ter certeza de que ninguém os seguira. Pip passou a mão por seus ombros e puxou sua cabeça em sua direção para tirar sua concentração de qualquer coisa que não fosse ele.

\- _Sempre_ dá tempo de uma rapidinha.

Puxando os lábios de Pip de volta para os seus rapidamente, Damien o agarrou pelas coxas e o colocou em cima da pia, ágil em desabotoar seu shorts e jogá-lo para o lado junto de sua cueca. 

Enquanto as mãos do britânico faziam o mesmo, desabotoando sua calça e puxando-a para baixo, Damien concentrou-se em encher o pescoço do namorado com beijos e sua cintura com carícias, sentindo seus pelos se arrepiarem por debaixo de suas mãos. Estavam nus da cintura para baixo antes que se dessem conta. Porém, quando Damien estava prestes a erguer o britânico em seu colo, um pensamento cruzou sua cabeça.

\- Merda, não tô com o…

\- No bolso de trás. - Pip interrompeu-o com um sussurro malicioso e um dedo sobre os lábios.

Damien franziu o cenho de leve. Por isso Pip tinha colocado a mesma roupa de antes. Ele _sabia_ que isso ia acontecer. Deus, ele amava que Pip o conhecesse tão bem a ponto de prever o que ele faria. Ao mesmo tempo o odiava, pois já não podia mais surpreendê-lo da mesma forma que fazia na época em que a vida sexual juntos era novidade. Sentia falta dos pequenos arquejos que o britânico dava quando abraçava sua cintura por trás, ou quando ele levava a mão à boca para não fazer barulho ou tinha dificuldade para andar no dia seguinte. Essas coisas já não aconteciam mais. Não que Damien fosse reclamar do brilho safado nos olhos de seu amado. Ele só se frustrava que não podia mais surpreender seu namorado.

Enquanto agachava para pegar o lubrificante no bolso de Pip, uma ideia cruzou sua cabeça, provocando um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. 

Ele não o deixaria ganhar essa.

Sem tocar no shorts do britânico, o anticristo fez seu caminho de volta para onde ele estava sentado.

\- Não vai pegar o… - Pip rapidamente se interrompeu com uma mão na boca para evitar que gemesse.

Com um aperto forte em suas coxas, Damien separou as pernas de Pip e tomou seu membro em sua boca. Chupava a glande com calma e lentidão enquanto sua língua deslizava mais embaixo. Não demorou muito para que o britânico agarrasse seus cabelos e acelerasse os movimentos de vaivém de sua boca, alheio a tudo ao seu redor com exceção do prazer que o envolvia por inteiro. A respiração de Pip travava em sua garganta conforme os movimentos aceleraram; nenhuma palavra escapava de sua boca com exceção de gemidos baixos e o nome e Damien.

Céus, se ele não ficava simplesmente louco com aqueles sons, ele não tinha a menor ideia do que era aquele sentimento que o deixava com tanta vontade de engolir tudo de Pip de uma vez só. Ele simplesmente se perdia nos sons que escapavam de sua boca e a forma como suas pernas e todo o resto de seu corpo tremiam quando ele estava prestes a chegar ao orgasmo. Damien jamais se cansaria se provocar aquelas sensações e senti-las na ponta de seus dedos. Nunca.

A força de Pip em seus cabelos parou por um segundo e o mesmo gozou em sua boca. Não que Damien tenha se importado de engolir. Era tão rápido que ele mal sentia o gosto.

Ele tirou o pênis do britânico da boca e caminhou até a pia, fazendo bochecho pois sabia que Pip odiava que ele o beijasse depois de fazer oral nele.

\- Vai se vestir antes que suspeitem demais. - Damien disse ao loiro enquanto terminava de se enxugar e ia se vestir.

\- Não quer que eu faça em você? - Pip perguntou com a voz baixa, apontando para a ereção que Damien tinha por debaixo da cueca.

\- Não precisa. - o anticristo sorriu. - Eu já tô cheio.

Pip desceu da pia com os braços fracos, quase caindo no chão. Duas vezes quase seguidas… Suas pernas já estavam começando a fraquejar. Por sorte, ele já estava acostumado, então poucos segundos depois já estava caminhando normalmente.

Ao menos Damien tinha conseguido surpreendê-lo com a oral. Era uma vitória de qualquer maneira.

Uma vez vestidos, os dois deixaram o banheiro em silêncio e voltaram para a sala. No entanto, ao invés de encontrarem os baldes e itens de limpeza a postos, tudo já estava brilhando. Em algum momento naqueles últimos minutos, Damien havia conseguindo usar seus poderes para limpar tudo. Não havia mais nada a ser feito naquela casa.

De repente, uma música calma começou a tocar, enchendo o recinto vazio com suas notas calmas. Era lento, romântico, perfeito para se dançar lado a lado com a pessoa amada.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Pip, o qual fechou os olhos, deleitado.

\- Você sempre faz isso. 

\- Isso o que? - o anticristo perguntou, sorrindo inocentemente.

\- Fazer os rádios tocarem uma música que eu gosto pra me obrigar a dançar com você. 

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Damien fazia aquilo: seduzir Pip com uma música. E certamente não seria a última.

Braços se enrolaram ao redor da cintura do britânico, e suas costas logo estavam coladas ao torso de Damien, que apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda sorrindo.

\- Funciona, não funciona?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o anticristo o virou de frente e o prendeu contra si, tomando sua mão na sua e entrelaçando seus dedos. Antes que percebessem, ambos já estavam caminhando ao som da doce melodia, completamente perdidos nos olhos um do outro. Tardou menos que o esperado para que os pés de Pip forem tirados do chão e ele fosse completamente envolvido pelos braços de Damien, entregue de corpo e alma à sua vontade. 

A música ditava seus movimentos suaves e fluidos. O ar os envolvia como um laço, prendendo-os um no outro sem a mínima chance de soltar. Seus olhos não se separavam por um segundo, e a brisa começou a soprar os cabelos de Pip. Damien estava em completo transe. Em toda sua vida, ele nunca quis tanto alguém para carregar consigo quanto Pip. Estar acima do chão era apenas uma fração da representação de seus sentimentos quando estava com ele.

Quando a música chegou ao fim, eles permaneceram ali: flutuando muitos pés acima do chão, Pip nos braços de Damien e deixando que ele o guiasse pelo ar, seus corpos colados e respirações conjuntas. Damien o encarava com uma concentração anormal, como se ele fosse um livro e ele tentasse lê-lo.

\- O que foi? - o britânico perguntou, segurando os ombros do anticristo com mais força.

\- Hum? - Damien ergueu o olhar, se retirando do transe no qual se meteu.

\- Por que você tá me encarando desse jeito?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo antes de responder:

\- O seu sotaque. 

\- Meu sotaque? - Pip arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

\- Tá mais fraco. Não é mais do jeito que costumava ser.

O britânico soltou ar pela garganta.

\- É o que acontece quando se passa tanto tempo entre americanos. O Gregory e o Christophe também perderam um pouco, mas, como os dois são de fora, não é tão evidente.

Era uma verdadeira pena. Tanto Pip quanto Damien adoravam seu sotaque, ele o destacava dos demais e trazia um toque único para sua voz, ou era isso que seus amigos diziam.

\- Eu posso te dar de volta?

O britânico arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Você quer me devolver meu sotaque?

\- Se você não quiser, tá tudo bem. - Damien deu de ombros.

\- Eu não disse isso. Eu não me importo com como minha voz sai, mas, se te faz feliz, não me importo de ser complacente.

Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, o anticristo fechou os olhos e voou nos lábios de Pip, dando-o um beijo antes de puxar de volta dois segundos depois. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando nos olhos um do outro como se ali procurassem respostas.

\- Funcionou? 

\- Me diga você. Eu não presto muita atenção na minha voz. - Pip respondeu, sua voz carregada de sotaque. Bem como quando era mais novo. Ele foi de repente puxado de volta aos braços de Damien, que afagou seus cabelos com a boca. - Feliz agora? 

\- Só quando você falar “requintado”. - ele brincou, fazendo Pip rir e revirar os olhos.

\- Requintado.

Damien riu e puxou Pip para mais perto de si, cobrindo seu rosto de beijos enquanto se deliciava com suas risadas. Ele amava a voz de seu namorado, especialmente quando tinha aquele sotaque que ele amava tanto. Damien jamais entenderia as pessoas que insistiam tanto para Pip calar a boca, quando ele gostaria que ele fizesse qualquer outra coisa.

\- Pip, eu quero tanto casar com você que dói.

O loiro arregalou os olhos.

\- O que foi? 

\- Nada não. - o anticristo desviou o assunto e se ocupou a levar o menor de volta para o quarto. Ainda não era hora. Não ainda.

Pip olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo, o qual dizia 02:31. Por Deus, muito tempo tinha passado.

\- É melhor você ir. Não quero que o seu pai fique bravo com você por minha causa.

Infelizmente, dessa vez, Damien não pôde negar. Realmente estava muito tarde e ele tomaria uma bronca do pai se chegasse depois das três. Contudo, enquanto ambos caminhavam até a janela, Damien não podia negar que aquilo o chateava profundamente.

\- Queria poder ficar mais. - ele murmurou enquanto flutuava do lado de fora da janela, suas mãos entrelaçadas com as do britânico.

\- Não é como se não fôssemos nos ver amanhã. - Pip disse, tentando se manter positivo.

O anticristo abaixou o olhar e apertou as mãos de Pip nas suas.

\- Eu odeio esse lugar.

Aquela casa não era exatamente de Phillip, pois ele a dividia com mais algumas pessoas. Sendo órfão, ele não podia ficar sem supervisão, então cresceu no orfanato local de South Park; a única diferença é que, na época, ele era o único que ocupava a casa. Agora que ele já tinha dezenove anos, precisava dividir o lugar com outras pessoas, além de sempre se amedrontar com a possibilidade de ser jogado na rua. Pois veja, ao atingir a maioridade, os órfãos não precisam mais ficar sob a tutela dos responsáveis. A razão de Pip continuar naquele lugar era pura e simples falta de para onde ir. Não haviam lugares baratos à venda e nenhum estabelecimento empregaria um francês, órfão e sem experiência como ele. Portanto, ele dependia essencialmente da bondade das pessoas que comandavam o lugar e do quanto seus serviços fossem úteis para eles. Era quase como dever uma alta quantia para alguém nos tempos antigos e vender um escravo como forma de pagar. Mas em seu caso, ele era o endividado _e_ o escravo.

Pip soltou um suspiro. Ah, se as coisas em sua vida fossem mais fáceis. Mas ele não podia reclamar, pois podia ser muito pior, principalmente considerando como as coisas eram quando era mais novo.

Gentilmente tomou as mãos de Damien nas suas e as apertou em suas palmas.

\- Eu sei que odeia, meu amor, mas, por hora, não tem nada que possamos fazer. - ele pressionou beijos nas duas costas de suas mãos, erguendo o olhar para encarar a expressão de pura dor que Damien tinha nos olhos. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem.

Apesar do sorriso no rosto de Pip e a confiança em seus olhos, algo ainda parecia errado. Damien sentia como se algo ruim pudesse acontecer nos próximos dias. Não era a sensação de morte que ele sentiu quando Christophe empurrou o britânico para longe do lustre que cairia em sua cabeça, mas era algo próximo, e o estava deixando nervoso.

Não é que Damien não acreditasse na palavra de Pip ou não achasse que ele pudesse se defender, só que quando a questão era os habitantes de South Park, ele nunca duvidava de nada. Sabia do que aquele povo era capaz, e, sinceramente, ele tinha medo. Ele não aguentaria perder Pip. Ele iria para o céu, o único lugar onde suas mãos não poderiam alcançá-lo, e nunca mais o veria novamente. Por isso ele precisava casar com ele, pois veja, casar com um ser do submundo funcionava exatamente como um contrato: o indivíduo se promete de corpo e alma à outra pessoa, dá sua vida à outra pessoa assim como ela à ele; para um demônio, é a versão recíproca de vender sua alma.

Se Pip se casasse com ele, ele venderia sua alma à Damien assim como ele se venderia de volta para ele, e nenhum dos dois jamais seria admitido no céu. No momento que Pip morresse, governariam juntos no inferno por toda a eternidade.

Ele só tinha que esperar até a escola acabar.

Damien se debruçou sobre a janela de Pip e, levando as mãos à suas bochechas, pressionou um beijo em seus lábios, mil e um sentimentos transmitidos com um simples toque.

\- Eu te pego amanhã de manhã. - Damien murmurou ao separarem os lábios, ao que Pip assentiu com a cabeça.

A falta dos toques de Pip em sua mão era mais doloroso do que ele deixava transparecer. Damien sabia muito bem ao que estava submetendo o namorado ao deixá-lo sozinho naquele lugar. Seu nervosismo disparava ao imaginar qual seria o machucado que ele apresentaria da próxima vez que o visse.

Mas a esse ponto, ele não tinha outra escolha se não confiar na capacidade do namorado. Ele era forte, só não revidava por suas crenças e princípios. Damien não podia fazer mais do que respeitar isso.

Era tudo uma questão de paciência.

 _Só até a escola acabar_. - ele se consolou enquanto descia do balcão de volta ao chão e a imagem de Pip desaparecia janela adentro.

(...)

Lama e tapete em casa de gente rica eram duas coisas que não combinavam, por isso Christophe sempre fazia questão de tirar os sapatos quando ia à casa de Gregory - a menos que quisesse irritá-lo, é claro, mas este não era o caso dessa vez. 

Ele, em geral, não era um garoto muito limpo, estando sempre cavando túneis e se enfiando em lugares sujos, onde Gregory se recusava a ir. O fato sempre o deixava um tanto nervoso quando ia à casa do britânico, pois temia que seus pais o expulsassem por ele sempre sujar o tapete. Christophe era praticamente um cachorro de rua, de tanta terra que carregava em suas roupas. Por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia se livrar da sujeira, era parte dele, embora ele pudesse fazer algumas exceções para quando passava noites ao lado do inglês.

Noites sem nuvens e com um céu escuro, exatamente como essa.

O colchão de solteiro no chão era inútil, visto que aquele que a ocuparia no momento estava ocupado na cama de casal, bebendo dos lábios do loiro que ali dormia.

Eles tinham que ficar quietos, pois os pais de Gregory dormiam logo embaixo. Mas como podiam quando ter os corpos tão próximos um do outro era tão tentador? Era incrivelmente difícil andar um ao lado do outro o dia todo, tão próximos, a centímetros de distância, e não poder fazer um único movimento para tomarem as mãos.

Era mais doloroso que ser atacado por cães de guarda.

Seus lábios se separaram com um estalo e ambos os corpos relaxaram na cama, exaustos. Eles não podiam ir muito além de beijos e mãos bobas, por medo de serem pegos fazendo algo que não deviam. E Christophe odiaria dar trabalho para os empregados que tinham que limpar as colchas de Gregory.

O francês se jogou ao lado do loiro com um suspiro, não podiam se dar ao luxo de continuar com tantos riscos. Eles não tinham medo de correr riscos, mas aquela era uma situação delicada. Eles entrelaçaram as mãos despidas de luvas e Gregory se aconchegou no ombro de Christophe, tentando relaxar a tensão que tinha em seus ombros.

O contato entre mãos era estranho, porém, familiar. Eles raramente tiravam as luas, tornando a sensação algo estranho, ao mesmo tempo que agradável.

De certa forma confortava Christophe que ele fosse o único a poder segurar as mãos de Gregory. Ouvi-lo falar sobre Wendy e Stan com tanta frequência às vezes tinha um efeito negativo sobre ele: o famigerado medo de ser realmente corno. As brincadeiras não o incomodavam, mas os frequentes discursos de sua mãe durante seus ataques de fúria causavam um bom dano à sua autoestima. Gregory sabia disso, ele só continuava por insistência do moreno de que ele não se incomodava, que aquilo era um problema que ele tinha que resolver sozinho.

O inglês tinha uma boa ideia do quão longe iam os problemas de Christophe. Ele não tinha uma relação nada boa com a mãe, morria de medo de cachorros e fumava quase o tempo todo para esquecer seus problemas, apesar da insistência dele para que parasse; seu cheiro característico já era praticamente de cigarro, Gregory não queria que aquilo se tornasse um vício que o afligisse a vida toda. Sabia que a mãe do francês não pagaria seu tratamento; ele ficaria à margem da sociedade, sem dinheiro e sem ajuda, exatamente como ela sempre dizia que ele ia acabar.

Ficar em casa estava se tornando mais difícil a cada dia para Christophe. Ele não aguentava mais ter que olhar para sua mãe insuportável, e fazia questão que todos os seus amigos soubessem disso pelo simples motivo de não assustá-los ao reclamar de algum absurdo que sua mãe fez com ele. Apesar de que, a esse ponto, eles não se surpreenderiam com mais nada que ele dissesse. Ela já tentou abortá-lo, roubava seu dinheiro e seus cigarros, o educou com base na Bíblia da forma mais mente fechada possível, batia nele, fazia escândalo se suas opiniões não batessem com as dela e era incrivelmente bisbilhoteira; uma das razões para ele e Gregory manterem seu relacionamento oculto. Não tinha nada que Christophe pudesse dizer sobre sua mãe que fosse surpreender seus amigos, nem mesmo Estella era pega de surpresa a esse ponto.

Tudo que ele queria a esse ponto era fugir; sair daquela cidade das montanhas para um lugar longe, isolado, onde ninguém o encontraria, vivendo com ninguém mais que ele, sua pá e Gregory. Seria seu mundinho perfeito, onde apenas aqueles em quem ele confiava poderiam encontrá-lo, e havia apenas quatro pessoas assim no mundo. 

Ele apertou a mão de Gregory na sua, sua cabeça se enchendo de imagens de todas as possibilidades que o aguardavam ao concluir os estudos. Sua mãe o colocaria para fora de casa no exato segundo em que o último sinal da última aula tocasse, deixando-o a mercê da sociedade para cuidar da própria vida; ele jamais a veria novamente, e ela tampouco procuraria por ele. Seria o paraíso.

O inglês notou com certa rapidez o sorriso no rosto do namorado, involuntariamente provocando um no seu também. Ele adorava ver Christophe sorrindo daquela forma: tão tranquilo e relaxado. Enchia seu coração de alegria. 

Ele se inclinou sobre o francês e lhe deu um beijo rápido, apenas uma provinha para satisfazê-los pelo resto da noite. Por mais que quisessem continuar e saciar a sede de seus corpos, sabiam que não podiam naquele momento.

Os pais de Gregory eram muito estritos, colocando-o sob intenção expectativas e regras rígidas que chegavam a ser impossíveis de se cumprir. Ele carregava muito peso em suas notas perfeitas de Yardale. Qualquer coisa menor que perfeição não era tolerada em sua casa, e os dois temiam o que poderia acontecer caso descobrissem sobre a relação dos dois.

Quanto antes saíssem de South Park, melhor.

\- O quanto você tem guardado? - o loiro perguntou.

Christophe tirou o sorriso do rosto e estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Quinhentos dólares.

Apesar de suspirar, Gregory sorriu de canto e tentou ser positivo.

\- Já é uma boa quantia.

\- Contando tudo que eu tinha, daria seis mil.

Saber disso o irritava mais e mais a cada dia que passava. Ele já não aguentava mais os ataques de sua mãe e a forma como ela tentava afirmar sua autoridade, para a qual Christophe não podia ter menos desprezo. Não importava o quanto ele economizasse, o quanto esticasse sua mão, suas esperanças sempre eram arrancadas dele sem que ele tivesse a mínima chance de tocá-las. Ela estava roubando tudo dele, até mesmo seus sonhos, e ele já não aguentava mais. 

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para sair dali, não podia perder tempo.

\- Preciso sair.

Gregory arregalou as sobrancelhas.

\- Por que?

\- Cavar mais túneis e conseguir mais dinheiro pra dar o fora de South Park o quanto antes, o de sempre. - ele deu de ombros.

\- Mas a essa hora?

\- Consigo ficar muito tempo acordado. Não me subestime, Gregory.

\- Não estou te subestimando, só acho que está tarde pra sair em missão.

Christophe franziu o cenho e se sentou na cama, lentamente se aproximando da janela.

\- Se tá com tanto sono então fica. Não preciso que você fique no meu pé o tempo todo.

Se isso fosse há alguns anos atrás, o inglês não teria motivo nenhum para impedi-lo. Porém, muito tempo se passou, e Gregory já não tinha a mesma confiança de antes, embora seu jeito de ser dissesse exatamente o contrário.

A cada desastre, cada acidente de cálculo, cada ação precipitada, menor ficava sua confiança. Ele já tinha falhado com Christophe duas vezes. Não podia falhar de novo. Ele já tinha até _morrido_ por sua culpa, por um erro de estratégia _seu_ , trazido de volta apenas por um pedido de um garoto que eles nem gostavam; Christophe tinha morrido nos braços de um completo _desconhecido_ , por _sua culpa_. Gregory era o líder de todas as operações e missões que faziam juntos, tudo que acontecia era sua responsabilidade, e isso incluía os ferimentos que rasgavam a pele morena de quem ele amava. Ele não aguentaria mais uma falha. Se errasse mais uma vez, o perderia para sempre, assim como quase perdeu naquela festa.

Era um medo seu que ele tinha que enfrentar, mas que não podia evitar que surgisse sempre que ele e Christophe tomavam caminhos diferentes.

\- Se é uma missão então saímos juntos. - ele insistiu, segurando o pulso do francês com cuidado. Ele sabia o quanto ele odiava que ele agisse daquela forma com ele, mas, assim como Damien se preocupava demasiadamente com Pip, ele não tinha como não se preocupar com Christophe.

\- Você não precisa ser tão protetor comigo, sabia? - ele resmungou, puxando seu pulso para si. Ele conhecia os problemas pelos quais Gregory passava, ou melhor, julgava conhecer. Entendia de onde ele estava vindo e o que poderia estar passando por sua cabeça, mas ele não tinha tempo para lidar com mais problemas agora. - Se você tem problemas de confiança, a culpa não é minha.

\- Uau, grosso. - o inglês arqueou a sobrancelha, tentando aliviar o clima pesado. Foi fácil perceber que Christophe não estava no clima para seus dramas, ele mesmo tampouco estava. O melhor que podia fazer era desviar a atenção.

\- Igual meu pau.

E deu certo. Em um segundo, as rugas de preocupação desapareceram de seu rosto impecável, cedendo espaço à um sorriso.

\- Idiota. - ele revirou os olhos e arrancou o sorriso estúpido dos lábios de Christophe com um beijo. - Mas, sério, por favor, tome cuidado. Eu odiaria que algo acontecesse com você por minha causa. Ou por _qualquer causa_ na verdade.

Christophe suspirou e voltou a se sentar na cama. Aquela situação era delicada e complicada. Ele já havia quase morrido duas vezes, não culpava Gregory por ficar preocupado com ele, especialmente considerando todo o tempo que passaram juntos. Eles moravam na mesma rua, desde que eram pequenos pirralhos, e sempre fizeram tudo juntos. Até mesmo na época da guerra, quando os dois se aliaram em uma verdadeira missão de vida ou morte: libertar canadenses dos campos de concentração. Eles passaram por muita coisa juntos e Gregory foi uma âncora para Christophe em muitos tempos em que sua autoestima estava um lixo. Ele o consolava quando sua mãe batia nele, beijava seus machucados e sempre o convidava para uma xícara de chá quando as coisas estavam demais para ele aguentar. Assim como ele temia a morte de Christophe, o próprio francês ficaria completamente perdido sem ele para dizer o que devia fazer, para lhe aconselhar nas horas difíceis.

\- Eu vou tentar. - ele disse em voz baixa, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis de Gregory, o qual suspirou em seguida.

\- Obrigado, meu amor. - o inglês disse, puxando Christophe pelas bochechas e selando seus lábios em um beijo. - Eu te amo, sabia?

O francês riu pelo nariz.

\- Você me fala isso todo dia, Greg, como não saberia?

Gregory riu e puxou-o mais uma vez, ambos indo de encontro com a cama.

A discussão foi rapidamente esquecida e ambos rolaram pela cama. Pele sobre pele, dedos e mãos afagando seus cabelos, o calor crescendo entre os dois corpos e as línguas eufóricas batalhando por dominância, como faziam todas as noites que passavam juntos. 

Risadas escaparam de seus lábios entre beijos, a necessidade de silêncio completamente esquecida. Eles não conseguiam ficar zangados um com o outro por muito tempo daquela forma; o ranço perdurava por meses, como já aconteceu tantas outras vezes, pela teimosia que ambos tinham, mas, com um tempo tão limitado que podiam passar juntos, não valia a pena desperdiçar segundos preciosos em brigas e discussões fúteis; foi um consenso em que ambos chegaram, desde que começaram a namorar oficialmente.

A porta do quarto do loiro se abriu lentamente no meio do beijo, o vago som de clique atraindo a atenção dos dois meninos.

\- Gregory? Christophe? Vocês estão acordados? - a mãe do inglês colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, tentando ver na escuridão.

Christophe praticamente se jogou de volta em sua cama, desesperado, e Gregory ajeitou a postura como se estivesse só deitado esse tempo todo.

\- Só estávamos conversando um pouco antes de dormir, mãe. 

\- Contando histórias de terror. - o francês acrescentou.

\- Ah, entendo. - ela sorriu. - Não fiquem acordados até tarde. Tem escola amanhã.

\- Sim, senhora Belarose.

\- Não se preocupe, não iremos. Boa noite, mãe.

\- Boa noite, meninos.

Assim que fechou a porta, Gregory soltou um gemido e se virou em sua cama de casal, quase batendo com a mão na cara de Christophe ao colocá-la para fora do lençol.

\- Eu mal posso esperar para termos um apartamento só nosso. - ele pensou alto. - Não vamos mais precisar ser interrompidos, huh, Toffee?

O francês franziu o cenho e virou de costas para ele.

\- Para de tentar me seduzir com essa voz. Não vai funcionar e sua mãe já sabe que estamos acordados. Se ela nos pegar, estamos fodidos.

Não é que os pais de Gregory fossem homofóbicos, pois não eram. O verdadeiro problema era a possibilidade de eles contarem à mãe de Christophe, que, embora não tivesse nada contra, começaria a encher o filho de perguntas sobre sua bunda, com o que ele não estava nem um pouco confortável. Por enquanto, teriam apenas que ser mais discretos.

(...)

Os jantares da família Cotswold eram bem quietos, eles raramente conversavam ou expressavam algum pensamento, a não ser que fosse sobre a escola. E, francamente, Rebecca preferia assim. Seus pais podiam falar muita coisa errada quando queriam, e, antes de ela entrar na escola pública, ela acreditaria em cada palavra e ideia ruim que eles diziam. Portanto, os jantares silenciosos eram seus favoritos.

Já, para Mark, era o contrário. Ele adorava conversar, engajar em assuntos novos e aprender coisas que não sabia antes; ele era um verdadeiro nerd. Sempre tentava puxar assunto durante os jantares para tirar dúvidas com seus pais, saber suas opiniões ou só deixar a ocasião mais agitada - como se suas vidas já não fossem agitadas o suficiente.

Estaria tudo bem se ele fizesse perguntas de uma maneira sutil ou calma, contornando o assunto e aos poucos chegando ao núcleo da questão. Mas ele não era assim.

\- Papai, o que você diria se um de nós quisesse ter um parceiro amoroso?

A família inteira quase cuspiu o espinafre que comiam, chocados. Rebecca o encarou com os olhos arregalados de medo, dando-o uma bronca e fazendo o escândalo com apenas um gesto com as sobrancelhas.

\- Filho, vocês ainda são muito novos pra isso. - seu pai respondeu. - Não deveriam namorar até terminarem os estudos, se formarem na faculdade, começarem a trabalhar e ter uma vida bem sucedida. Vocês precisam ter uma vida estável antes de começar a pensar em namoro e casamento; foi o que eu e sua mãe fizemos. Nos conhecemos no trabalho, nos casamos com tudo planejado e nossas duas gravidezes foram planejadas, nós _queríamos_ vocês. 

\- É sempre bom planejar tudo que puder, Mark. - sua mãe acrescentou. - É um mundo perigoso lá fora, e você não sabe o que pode te atacar quando você virar a esquina.

\- Nós estamos até pensando em inscrever vocês em aulas de artes marciais para defesa pessoal, na verdade. Vocês estão naquela idade em que as pessoas ficam mais descuidadas e acabam fazendo besteira, especialmente com as meninas. - os três se viraram para Rebecca, que encolheu na cadeira. - Rebecca, minha filha, é muito importante que você saiba se defender pra caso algum garoto tente algo com você.

\- Talvez seja até bom deixá-la _longe_ dos garotos.

\- Isso. Fique longe de todos os garotos, Rebecca. Aqueles da sua escola nunca saberiam como te tratar como você merece.

Ao menos ele tinha um ponto: os garotos de sua escola realmente eram bem grosseiros e estúpidos. Os únicos que não eram assim, ou estavam comprometidos ou não se interessavam por garotas. Rebecca não se interessava por eles, de qualquer forma. Apenas uma pessoa impregnava seus pensamentos.

\- Mas, por que a pergunta, Mark? Tem alguém de quem você está gostando?

E Rebecca gelou novamente.

\- Ah, não, papai. É que tem dois garotos que começaram a namorar recentemente e fiquei curioso sobre como seria quando chegasse a nossa vez.

Seu pai soltou um murmúrio e continuou a comer.

\- Deixe isso para o futuro, Mark. Vocês não têm que se preocupar com isso agora. Apenas se concentrem nos estudos e deixem esses garotos e garotas da escola pública de lado.

\- E você, Rebecca, não está gostando de ninguém, está?

Seu coração parou. Apesar de ela já ser boa em mentir para seus pais a esse ponto, ela nunca tinha uma confiança verdadeira na forma como o fazia, sempre se sentindo insegura quanto a se eles estavam caindo ou não. Bom, ninguém a havia cobrado de nada até agora, não é?

\- Por Deus, não. Aqueles garotos são muito estranhos. Eu não os entendo e muito menos quem gosta deles.

Bom, não era exatamente mentira. Ela tinha ouvido histórias muito cabulosas sobre o que vários grupos deles fizeram durante o ensino fundamental e era tudo um absurdo; Jesus lutando contra Satanás, invocando o lorde das trevas Cthulhu, robôs gigantes destruindo a cidade, olhos de garotos inocentes sendo furados com shurikens, era cada coisa cabulosa que ela estremecia só de pensar nelas. Rebecca não queria fazer parte de nenhum daqueles absurdos.

Contudo, ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não pensou em pedir à Estella que a levasse com seus amigos para os lugares onde iam após as aulas, assim como fizeram depois do jogo de futebol.

Era estranho pensar que ela havia chamado tanta atenção nos seus primeiros dias de escola, quando ainda não sabia nada sobre amor, namoro e sexo, e agora ela era praticamente uma desconhecida. Seu irmão também não estava muito diferente, ambos sentando ou sozinhos ou em alguma mesa que tivesse um lugar disponível. Pelo menos era um bom jeito de adiantar as lições e estudar para os próximos exames.

Rebecca silenciosamente se retirou da mesa de jantar e foi para o quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ela já não estava aguentando mais ter sua vida ditada por seus pais; quando eles podiam namorar, que horas podiam sair, as atividades que podiam fazer durante a tarde, ela estava cansada de ser privada de sua liberdade de escolha. Era verdade que agora ela podia ir à escola e socializar, mas isso não queria dizer que os outros aspectos de sua vida não eram totalmente controlados por seus pais. O que ela não daria para poder sair após as aulas nos dias que quisesse, voltar a hora que quisesse, _ser_ o que quisesse. Mas seus pais condenavam “comportamentos rebeldes”. Mesmo a verdade sendo clara, ela continuava sendo a garotinha de cinco anos tímida e comportada para seus pais.

Ah, como ela gostaria que alguém entrasse por aquela janela e a tirasse dali voando. Seus pés acima do chão, vento em seus cabelos e nenhuma parede para impedi-la de fazer e sentir o que quisesse.

Um toque repentino na porta chamou sua atenção, mas ela não respondeu. Já sabia quem era.

\- O que foi, maninha? Você saiu chateada do jantar hoje. - seu irmão abriu a porta e se convidou a entrar, fechando-a com cuidado atrás de si.

\- Mark, pelo amor de Deus, para. Eu não precisava daquilo. Você sabe que o pai e a mãe não entenderiam.

\- Mas você não pode guardar isso pra sempre. Nem seu caso com a Estella, nem seus sentimentos por ela. É importante que você seja sincera com seus sentimentos e não esconda coisas do papai e da mamãe para sempre. Você sabe que eles ficariam bem decepcionados.

\- É claro que eu não vou! Eu só vou esperar a escola acabar, o pai e a mãe comprarem um apartamento pra mim, como eles prometeram, me mudar, conseguir um emprego e aí eu arrisco. Antes disso, vai ficar por isso mesmo. Não me importo de esperar mais algum tempo até poder me abrir.

Ela ainda estava confortável demais para desapegar de tudo aquilo, para arriscar. Se caísse de cara no chão depois de tentar, ela não teria para onde ir, pois sabia que seus pais não a aceitariam de volta, não depois que descobrissem do que ela realmente gostava. O PC Principal podia incentivar as pessoas a agirem de forma saudável, mas não conseguiria extinguir a linha de pensamento. Sempre haveria alguém no mundo que tem a mente fechada, e no caso de Rebecca, eram seus pais. No mínimo ela esperava que eles aceitassem que ela ficasse com pessoas de outro sexo ao invés de só meninos, mas ela sempre tinha suas ressalvas quando o assunto era seus pais. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes se decepcionou com eles quando imaginou que responderiam algo, mas acabaram por dizer algo completamente diferente. Especialmente em sua época de descobrimento. Seus oito anos. Não mentiria, ela ainda culpava Kyle Broflovski por colocá-la naquela furada, por transformá-la naquilo que ela menos queria ser, e do que ela não conseguia mais se desapegar.

\- Você não acha isso um tanto extremo? Nossos pais não são tão ruins quanto você pensa.

\- Sai do meu quarto, Mark. Por favor.

Eles não chegariam a um consentimento. Eram diferentes demais.

Com o coração pesado e um suspiro, o moreno saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, podendo apenas ouvir o vago som de alguém se jogando na cama enquanto voltava para o próprio quarto.

(...)

Os sapatos de Damien faziam barulho dentro do elevador completamente composto de vidros amaldiçoados com um pentagrama na entrada. Ele sempre usava aquele meio de locomoção para voltar para casa já que, infelizmente, não conseguia ir ao inferno de carro. Ele até podia bater em alguma árvore e morrer, mas isso seria idiota porque, primeiro: ele não conseguiria sair do inferno depois. Segundo: custaria caro para consertar o carro. Portanto, ao menos por enquanto, o elevador era seu único jeito de voltar para casa. Sua verdadeira casa, não o casebre aonde ele e seu pai iam de vez em quando quando o inferno ficava muito barulhento.

Damien bateu o calcanhar no chão duas vezes e o elevador se ergueu, as portas se abrindo e permitindo sua passagem.

\- Para onde, majestade? - perguntou o lacaio de seu pai.

\- Sétimo andar negativo, por favor.

Caíram por sete andares, o anticristo com os braços cruzados, como sempre fazia, e a porta abriu após o estrondo.

\- Tenha uma boa noite, majestade. - disse o lacaio de seu pai.

Damien não respondeu.

Prestando zero atenção naqueles que passavam a sua volta em passeios noturnos e o encaravam, ele seguiu para o castelo com a cabeça erguida. Tudo que ele queria era chegar e deitar em sua cama, simples. Só dependia de seu pai que as coisas corressem normalmente.

Damien fechou a porta de casa com desdém e desprezo, pouco se lixando se alguém se incomodaria com o barulho ou se atrapalhava alguma coisa. Quando voltava para casa sozinho, seu humor ficava tão ruim que ele queria mais que o mundo explodisse de uma vez. Mas ele não faria isso, pois era justamente o que Ele queria.

Ele seguiu até seu quarto e se jogou na cama, exausto. Sua respiração ainda estava descompassada e sua mente, agitada. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Pip - apesar de que isso não era novidade pra ninguém. Ele odiava pensar em como não podia fazer nada para tirá-lo daquele lugar desprezível. Pessoas ainda vivas não podiam ser mantidas no inferno por muito tempo, pois o vínculo entre os dois mundos poderia facilmente ser usado para abrir um portal entre o inferno e a Terra, o que poderia trazer consequências ainda piores que o apocalipse.

Com um gesto de mãos, Damien abriu o portal de espionagem que usava quando estava entediado. Se ele não podia trazê-lo consigo, ao menos podia se certificar de que ele dormiria tranquilamente.

Pip estava no banheiro, cuidando dos machucados debaixo de seus cabelos, acima da testa. Os pontos logo poderiam ser tirados e ele voltaria a caminhar sem que alguém os abrisse novamente. Ele passou um pano umedecido pela região, tirando o que tivesse de sangue que escapou da costura. Por sorte, não era muito.

Ele então passou a se despir, jogando as peças de roupa uma a uma no cesto de roupa suja e seguindo para o armário para pegar o pijama. 

Uma blusa branca de mangas longas e uma calça preta foi o que ele decidiu colocar por fim, caminhando em direção à cama e sentando-se na beirada para checar suas notificações uma última vez antes de dormir.

Damien o observava com olhos atentos, como se fosse realmente um programa de televisão, sua cauda se remexendo de um lado para o outro atrás de si. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua frente quando observava Pip, semelhante a uma hipnose. 

Damien era o homem mais sortudo de todo o mundo por ter alguém como o britânico ao seu lado. Um simples sorriso que colocava em seu rosto já era o bastante para iluminar toda a sua noite, independentemente do quão ruim as coisas possam se tornar depois. Ele tinha maos tão delicadas que pareciam algodão ao toque, acariciando as suas sempre que eles entrelaçavam os dedos. E não deixem-no começar a falar de seus olhos. Por Satã, ele podia passar o dia inteiro olhando para eles que nem perceberia as horas passando. Eram como um oceano profundo em forma circular, no qual ele se perdia sempre ao fazer contato com eles. Em toda sua vida, Damien nunca quis tanto alguém para si quanto ele queria Pip. 

É realmente uma pena que eles ainda teriam longos meses que esperar até que pertencessem um ao outro de fato.

Revirando-se na cama, já conformado de que não conseguiria dormir, tirou o celular do bolso e mandou uma mensagem ao sujeito que impregnava seus pensamentos.

> **_Fire edgelord_ **
> 
> _Ainda acordado?_

Pip terminou de verificar seu Twitter e abriu o aplicativo de mensagens para responder.

> **_Anjo na Terra_ **
> 
> _Uhum_
> 
> _Como você sabia?_
> 
> _Vc tá me espiando de novo?_

Damien riu. Pip era tão bom em prevê-lo que nem tinha mais graça assustá-lo.

> **_Fire edgelord_ **
> 
> _Talvez_

Pip ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ler a mensagem e começou a olhar em volta, como se tentasse encontrar o portal. Por fim, sorriu e acenou para sua porta, o que fez Damien rir.

> **_Fire edgelord_ **
> 
> _A sua direita, meu amor_

O britânico riu e se virou para o local adequado, dessa vez com um rubor em suas bochechas.

Deus, ele era uma graça.

\- Algum motivo pra você estar me espiando enquanto eu me troco, Damien? - ele perguntou, cobrindo-se com os lençóis.

> **_Fire edgelord_ **
> 
> _Algum motivo pra você não querer que eu te veja se trocando?_
> 
> _Brincadeira :p_
> 
> _Só queria me garantir que vc tava bem_
> 
> _Trancou a porta né?_

\- _É claro que tranquei, Damien. Não seja bobo. -_ Pip sorriu. - _Eu sempre tranco minha porta antes de dormir, e, pra garantir que eu não perca o horário, coloco três despertadores diferentes no celular._

Damien sorriu. Ele tinha um namorado tão preparado. Ele tinha muito orgulho de Pip. Mesmo com tantas desavenças e negatividade ao seu redor, ele conseguia se manter positivo e continuar seguindo em frente com um sorriso no rosto, como se nada estivesse errado.

De repente, o quarto de Damien pareceu ficar mais quieto. Não havia barulho nenhum antes, mas agora parecia menos ainda. Seu pai certamente estaria se despedindo de algum vagabundo àquela hora, o que significava que ele logo passaria para fazer uma visita amigável ao filho.

Damien bufou.

> **_Fire edgelord_ **
> 
> _Tenho q ir_
> 
> _Pai acabou a foda diária dele :rolling_eyes:_

Pip conteve um sorriso. Aquilo não devia ser engraçado. Mas imaginar a voz de seu namorado dizendo aquelas palavras e gemendo alto de irritação era uma imagem cômica em sua mente.

\- _Boa noite, Damien. Durma bem_. - ele disse na direção do portal e deixou o celular de lado, inclinando-se na direção do abajur.

Quando as luzes do quarto de Pip se apagaram, Damien fechou o portal. 

Por mais que ele fosse adorável quando estava dormindo pensando nele, Damien precisava se preparar psicologicamente para receber o bem-vindo de volta atrasado do pai. Pelo menos agora ele sabia que Pip estava bem, seguro e que já estava deitado na cama e adormecendo aos poucos, com um sorriso terno em seus lábios.

Deus, pensar nisso só o deixava com mais vontade de invadir seu quarto novamente e tomá-lo em seus braços, ambos escapando mais uma vez para aquela terra de prazeres envolvida em lençóis brancos e travesseiros macios. Aquilo não fazia bem para sua sanidade, não fazia, não.

Ele tinha acabado de colocar o celular para carregar quando a porta de seu quarto abriu, revelando seu pai, que, apesar de vestir o mesmo de sempre, era perceptível que tudo foi feito às pressas. Damien nem queria saber das circunstâncias para aquela pressa toda, apesar de que, considerando os passos que ouviu seguirem até a porta da frente e o som da porta fechando, já conseguia deduzir por si só o que estava acontecendo.

\- Damien! Você demorou pra voltar. - exclamou seu pai, se convidando para entrar no quarto do anticristo.

\- Que bom que eu demorei. Já vi que você não perde tempo.

Satã desviou o olhar, mascarando a própria vergonha e constrangimento e continuou até sentar ao lado de Damien em sua cama.

Seu pai sempre insistia que gostava da vida de solteiro, pois tinha uma eternidade para aproveitar e tempo mais que suficiente para encontrar alguém, mas, ainda assim, Damien sempre encontrava alguém diferente saindo de casa sempre que voltava. Ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantos namoradinhos e ficantes seu pai acumulou nos últimos anos. Ele tinha ficado em verdadeiro choque no dia que contou três ditadores saindo pela porta dos fundos.

\- E onde _você_ estava? - ele tentou desviar o assunto, assim como a culpa, para longe dele.

\- Deixei o Pip em casa e acabei ficando um pouco por lá. - deu de ombros. - A diferença é que eu não sentei na pica no fim do dia. - mentiu sobre a última parte. Ele não via necessidade em deixar seu pai a parte das coisas que deviam ser particulares dele e de Pip.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Não sinta. Eu não preciso de sexo pra ficar satisfeito com meu relacionamento. Só preciso esperar mais alguns meses e ele finalmente vai ser meu.

\- Pensei que vocês já fossem um do outro.

Damien suspirou.

\- Por inteiro, pai. De coração, corpo e alma. Eu já tenho os dois primeiros, só falta o terceiro. Na verdade, quero usar um dos favores.

As sobrancelhas de Satanás se ergueram, sua atenção mais uma vez cativada na conversa.

\- O que você quer, filho?

\- Eu quero um anel. Mas não só um anel qualquer. Eu quero um anel que seja inquebrável, imperdível e que seja do tamanho perfeito do dedo anelar da mão esquerda dele.

\- Vai usar pra proposta ou o casamento?

\- Os dois. Não acho que ele se importaria de economizarmos um pouco nesse aspecto, já vamos ter muito com que nos preocupar na cerimônia. Só vou ter que pedir de volta na cerimônia pra gravar meu nome.

\- Acho que pra esse pedido em específico vou precisar de mais de um favor. - Satã respondeu. - Anéis desse tipo são bem difíceis de conseguir.

\- Pegue dois então. Quantos ainda me restam?

\- Eu diria que uns dez.

\- Acha que são o bastante pra pagar a cerimônia? 

\- Você _é_ da realeza, Damien. Querendo ou não, precisamos de um evento que satisfaça a população do inferno. Eles gostariam de ver o herdeiro do trono muito bem casado com alguém que julguem digno.

Damien mordiscou o lábio inferior, tirando um pouco da pele morta e por pouco não arrancando sangue.

\- Não acha que vamos pressioná-lo demais dessa forma? - ele perguntou em voz baixa. - Pip cresceu com uma vida simples, o contraste com a realeza não vai assustá-lo? Só temos dezenove anos!

\- Essas são regras que eu não posso mudar, Damien, mesmo com favores. - seu pai o consolou com uma mão no ombro. - É algo com o que ele vai ter que aprender a lidar. Você tem medo que ele te abandone por conta dessa pressão?

Damien encolheu e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Ah, Damien, venha cá. - ele gesticulou com a mão e acolheu o filho em um abraço apertado, consolando-o com carícias em seus cabelos negros. - Vai ficar tudo bem, meu filho. Você sabe que ele te ama. E ele conhece as coisas que acontecem aqui em baixo. Ele não continuaria a estar contigo se não estivesse disposto a se arriscar e suportar a pressão. E além do mais, Pip é um rapaz corajoso, ele sabe enfrentar um desafio e é mais forte do que as pessoas o julgam ser. Ele, mais do que qualquer um, é perfeito para ficar ao seu lado, tanto como seu amante quanto governante do inferno quando você assumir.

A relação de Damien com seu pai era estranha. Em certas horas do dia brigavam, em outras, nem se olhavam no rosto, e haviam os momentos em que agiam como se tivessem o relacionamento pai e filho perfeito, como se fossem modelos a serem seguidos. Um terreno tão confuso assim frequentemente deixava Damien incerto sobre como se sentia quanto ao pai. Ele não o educou direito, não tinha pulso firme e passava mais tempo pensando em quem foder durante a noite do que fazendo algo com ele. Mas eram pequenos momentos como esse, em que ambos se livravam das barreiras que os separavam e se permitiam ser uma família tranquila que lembravam a Damien o quanto seu pai era importante para ele. Mesmo com as desavenças e discordâncias, ele se importava com ele e zelava pelo que era melhor para o filho. Satã realmente tinha aprendido com seus erros do passado e agora já não colocava suas próprias coisas na frente do bem-estar do filho, as coisas já não eram mais como antes. E Damien agradecia infinitamente por isso.

\- Nove. - ele murmurou contra o peito do pai, sua voz inaudível para o mesmo.

\- O que?

\- Você me deve nove favores.


	3. Filament

A relação dos estrangeiros com os góticos era um tanto indefinida. Eles não conversavam, não se davam bem e muito menos eram amigos, mas Damien já saiu com eles várias vezes para participar de cultos e responder perguntas. Sendo a única entidade demoníaca presente em South Park, os góticos não tinham muito a quem recorrer caso quisessem comentar alguma coisa que viram em seus livros. Damien podia ser, ironicamente, conformista, mas isso não o tornava menos anticristo.

Os góticos eram com quem a panelinha de Damien dividia aquelas partes da floresta. Eles vinham para lá para escapar da escola e os góticos para escapar da sociedade. Eram muito diferentes, mas tinham algo em comum, pelo menos, além do respeito que eles tinham por Damien por ser filho do capeta.

Eles passavam o dia fumando próximo a uma clareira, não muito longe do rio em que os estrangeiros passaram a noite no dia do jogo de futebol americano. 

Era bom tomar nota dessa informação quando, por algum acaso do destino, a panelinha dos góticos e dos estrangeiros precisava convergir.

Pip não tinha o hábito de ir àqueles lados da floresta, muito menos sentir esse cheiro forte de cigarro, por isso sua tosse frequente era s forma perfeita de dedurar que ele estava ali.

Os góticos pausaram a música que ecoava do rádio ao verem o britânico sair por entre as árvores. Alguns galhos e folhas prenderam em seus cabelos e suas roupas, revelando o perrengue que foi para ele chegar até ali. Ele não estava tão acostumado com andar pela floresta fechada, especialmente sozinho. Então não era muito surpreendente que saiu de lá como se tivesse sido surrado.

\- Hum… Perdão? - Pip sorriu após tirar a neve das roupas. - Eu vim buscar uma encomenda?

Os góticos se entreolharam.

\- Pip? Foi você que mandou a mensagem? - perguntou Pete.

\- Ah, perdão, acho que esqueci de assinar. - coçou a nuca e ajeitou a boina. - Fui eu, sim.

Michael se levantou do chão com um livro debaixo dos braços e caminhou para o britânico, estendendo-o à ele.

\- Um livro com sobre a arte das trevas e histórias do inferno… É todo seu.

Pip encarou o livro com brilho em seus olhos. A capa era preta com algun detalhes em roxo, uma abertura oval no centro e o que devia ser o desenho de uma carta de tarô no centro. Até onde ele conseguia se lembrar, aquela devia ser a morte. Convenientemente conveniente para um livro sobre o inferno, embora ele imaginasse que a capa teria muito mais fogo e criaturas religiosas estampadas.

\- Muito obrigado! - ele agradeceu com um sorriso. - Por um segundo, pensei que vocês não fossem mais vender o livro pra mim.

Os góticos se entreolharam.

\- Por que você pensou isso? - perguntou Michael.

\- Ah, é que vocês tão sempre falando sobre não gostar de conformistas… 

\- E daí? - Pete o interrompeu. - Você não é conformista.

Confuso, o britânico piscou duas vezes.

\- … Não sou?

Pete tragou um pouco de seu cigarro e exalou a fumaça para cima. Ele parecia irritado, como se Pip tivesse acabado de fazer a pergunta mais estúpida que ele já ouviu.

\- Cara, você é cristão e namora o anticristo. Essa é a coisa mais não-conformista que eu já vi.

\- Oh! Nesse caso, obrigado, eu acho. Quanto eu devo?

\- Nós provavelmente explodiremos se cobrarmos alguma coisa do namorado do príncipe do mal. - respondeu Henrietta. - Pode levar.

\- Muito obrigado! Deixem-me saber caso haja alguma forma de retribuir o favor!

Pip se despediu dos góticos e voltou pelo caminho que veio, dessa vez tomando cuidado para não se prender nos mesmos galhos de antes. Aquela floresta era muito fechada e ele não queria acabar estragando um livro tão bonito.

Ele estava muito ansioso para chegar em casa e começar a ler sobre o que se passava no inferno que as pessoas tanto julgavam tão ruins. Embora ele tenha estado lá mais de uma vez, Pip não sabia da história do lugar, como as coisas funcionavam, se tinham leis, uma física diferente. Tudo que sabia era o que Damien lhe contava. Seria bom receber informações de uma fonte diferente dessa vez.

O britânico era um verdadeiro devorador de livros. Não importa quão entediantes ou longos podiam ser, ele sempre lia até o final. Qualquer pedaço de literatura ordenado pela escola ou que ele encontrava na biblioteca era facilmente devorado por seus olhos. Essa era uma das razões de ele ter sido denominado um nerd pelos marmanjos de sua turma.

Quando ele estava prestes a sentar debaixo de alguma árvore para ler, ouviu passos se aproximando. Ele agarrou-se ao livro e quase tomou um susto ao ver Gregory e Christophe cambalearem por entre as árvores e quase caírem aos seus pés.

\- Ah, Deus, vocês estão bem? - o britânico perguntou ao se levantar.

\- Pip? O que tá fazendo aqui? - perguntou Gregory.

\- Vim falar com os góticos, e vocês?

\- Missão. - respondeu Christophe ao bater a mão na roupa. - Queremos levar um túnel da floresta até a ponta norte. - ele cruzou os braços e, enquanto encarava o britânico, seu olhar parou em suas mãos. - Que livro é esse?

\- Maldições e histórias do inferno. - Pip sorriu. - Resolvi fazer minha própria pesquisa ao invés de perguntar tudo que quiser saber pro Damien. Tem mais graça assim.

Christophe e Gregory se encararam e deram de ombros.

\- Bom, boa sorte com sua jornada de descobertas. - disse o loiro. - Nós temos que voltar pra missão.

\- Tchau, tchau! - Pip acenou em despedida e voltou a seguir seu caminho.

Sem conseguir se conter, o britânico começou a ler o livro no meio do caminho. Ele era simplesmente apaixonado por livros, não podia esperar até chegar ao quarto para começar a ler. Durante todo o trajeto, apenas o abaixou e deixou de lado em dois momentos: quando ia atravessar a rua e ao chegar no orfanato. Se fosse pego com um livro dentro daquele lugar, os governantes o tomariam dele ou as crianças o ateariam fogo. 

Ninguém ali realmente se importava um com o outro. Os adultos estavam interessados apenas no dinheiro que vinha da igreja e as crianças só queriam se divertir às custas dos outros. Não é como se Pip também os amasse. Na primeira oportunidade que aparecesse, estaria certo de concordar em deixar aquele lugar para trás no mesmo instante.

Quando passou pelas portas, as quais por pouco não rangeram, percebeu que o barulho estava direcionado a um lugar comum: a cozinha. As crianças não deviam ter acabado de almoçar ainda, ou o mesmo acabou atrasando. Para sua sorte; era o momento perfeito para escapulir pelo largo corredor e se trancar no quarto antes que alguém o visse e o quisesse atormentar. 

Tudo que Pip queria fazer pelo resto do dia é terminar suas lições, estudar um pouco e ler seu novo livro. Estava particularmente mais ansioso para o último.

Um suspiro escapou da boca do britânico ao ouvir o som majestoso da porta sendo trancada. Estava seguro. Finalmente. Deixou o livro em cima do criado-mudo e se jogou de costas na cama, o ranger das tábuas o dando um leve susto. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia parar de abusar tanto de sua cama sempre que Damien o vinha visitar.

Puxando o celular do bolso de trás, Pip deu uma passada de olho em seus e-mails para ver se seu grupo para o projeto foi divulgado, mas ainda nenhum sinal.

Ele não sabia o que pensar daquela situação. Seria interessante aprender sobre outros países, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer projetos a essa altura do campeonato. Tudo que ele queria era terminar o colégio e se mudar definitivamente de South Park. Ir para um lugar longe de tudo e todos para nunca mais voltar. Eles esqueceriam seu nome e, ele, o deles. E nunca mais se veriam novamente. Todo o tormento desapareceria de sua vida e ele poderia finalmente aproveitar seu tempo com seus amigos verdadeiros e o amor de sua vida.

\- Essa foi por pouco, hein. - uma voz disse da janela, fazendo Pip pular.

\- Damien! Que susto você me deu! - ele repreendeu o namorado e cruzou os braços, irritado.

O anticristo riu e pulou pela janela, ignorando completamente a braveza de Pip e o envolvendo em um abraço apertado. 

\- Foi mal. Só quis fazer uma visita. - beijou-lhe o nariz e apertou uma de suas bochechas. Foi ao separar o abraço e olhar ao redor que percebeu o objeto que descansava no criado-mudo. - Livro legal.

\- Ah, obrigado. - o britânico agradeceu com um sorriso. - Acabei de pegar dos góticos.

\- Te cobraram? - ele perguntou com os olhos semicerrados.

Sorrindo, Pip negou com a cabeça.

\- Ficaram com medo que você desse esporro neles.

E com razão, pois era exatamente isso que Damien faria se descobrisse que ele havia sido cobrado de um livro sobre o inferno.

De repente, a porta do quarto de Pip se abriu, e quatro garotos, todos carregando um punhado de pedras de jardim, entraram.

\- Ei, Pippers, quer brincar de guerra de pedras com a gente? - o primeiro, que usava um boné, perguntou.

Uma das pedras de jardim foi arremessada sem cerimônia na direção de Pip, mas esta parou no ar antes que pudesse atingir seu rosto.

Do canto do quarto, fuzilando os garotos com os olhos, Damien grunhiu.

\- O _Pippers_ tá ocupado. Te manca, pirralho.

Ao perceberem a presença do anticristo, os quatro imediatamente largaram as pedras e saíram correndo sem olhar pra trás.

\- Fudeu, fudeu, fudeu. - um deles gritava enquanto corria, pouco antes de ser atingido com a mesma pedra que flutuava no meio do quarto do britânico.

\- Crianças nojentas. - Damien resmungou, voltando a se aproximar de Pip.

\- Não seja assim com eles. São só crianças. - o britânico deu de ombros.

\- Isso aí é desculpa de pai hipócrita que não quer educar a criança. Se não vai cuidar, não transa, porra.

Ele tinha um ponto.

\- Mesmo assim, não precisa ser tão grosseiro.

\- Melhor do que deixar um bando de pirralhos te darem pedrada. - rebateu rapidamente o anticristo. - Passa o livro aí. Deve ter alguma bruxaria pra costurar a boca deles ou fazer o rim parar na testa.

\- Damien! Eu _não_ vou costurar a boca de ninguém. - protestou Pip, colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- Pelo menos abre o portal de vigia pra arrancar algum podre deles! Não, eles podiam te ameaçar… Porra, não dá pra fazer umas marionetes deles? Se eles te incomodarem, só uma picadinha no coração e eles morrem de infarto.

\- Não!

\- Pip, você tem que começar a se defender! O que vai fazer se apontarem uma arma na sua cabeça?

O britânico suspirou para se acalmar.

\- Damien, eu disse e repito: eu não vou amaldiçoar ninguém.

O anticristo revirou os olhos.

\- Tá, então posso dar uma lição nos pirralhos por estarem escutando escondidos atrás da sua porta, só esperando eu sair pra poderem te bater?

Passos apressados correram para longe da porta quando Pip virou para encarar a mesma. 

Às vezes o assustava a forma como Damien sabia das coisas sem precisar vê-las.

Pip suspirou e, lentamente, assentiu.

\- Só não os mate, por favor. Eu odiaria que você sujasse suas mãos.

Um sorriso de dentes pontudos surgiu no rosto de Damien.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, Pip.

O britânico observou com atenção a forma como Damien sentava-se no chão - de alguma forma o inspirando a fazer o mesmo - e desenhava dois pentagramas com a cauda. Dois cortes, um em cada mão, e um pouco de sangue pingado na figura, e a maldição já estava pronta.

Pip não entendia nada do que Damien fazia, muito menos o que os fios que se prenderam a seus dedos quando ele tirou-os dos pentagramas faziam. Tudo que ele podia fazer era observar a forma como seu sorriso crescia e suas mãos se mexiam com maestria enquanto gritos ecoavam pelo andar de baixo.

Ele não tinha mais muita certeza se _queria_ saber o que estava acontecendo.

Um segundo depois, Damien cortou as cordas com as unhas compridas e se levantou, apenas para sentar novamente, ao lado de Pip. Os gritos não pararam, o que significava que seja lá o que ele estivesse fazendo ainda estava atormentando as crianças. E, sinceramente, nenhum deles poderia se importar menos.

Ignorando completamente o som das crianças gritando ao fundo, Damien atacou os lábios de Pip vorazmente, debruçando-se sobre o britânico e pressionando-o contra o piso de madeira. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os da mão que o apoiava e caiu por cima dele, o som de suas costas batendo no chão ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Para eles, pouco importava o barulho que estava do lado de fora. Facilmente deixaram-se levar pelo calor do momento, os lábios juntos e os corpos colados, separados apenas pelas peças de roupa.

Um grito estrondoso vindo do primeiro andar foi o que impulsionou Damien a quebrar o beijo, o estalo e a falta de contato a única razão para Pip abrir os olhos. A voz não era de criança, mas sim de um adulto, muito provavelmente o padre Maxi, que sempre aparecia para checar nas crianças de vez em quando.

Quando percebeu o anticristo fazendo movimentos para levantar-se, Pip rapidamente agarrou-se à manga de sua blusa e seu pescoço, trazendo-o de volta para baixo.

\- Eu não mandei parar, mandei? - resmungou em seu ouvido com o cenho franzido.

Bom, não é como se Damien precisasse de sua sanidade de qualquer maneira.

Com um movimento de sua mão, ele trancou a porta e ergueu o britânico em seus braços, cambaleando até a cama e caindo por cima dele com um forte impacto. Voltou a debruçar-se sobre ele e enchê-lo de beijos, agora passando de seus lábios para seu pescoço.

A atenção naquele ponto fazia cócegas, e as risadas de Pip o impediram de escutar as batidas na porta.

\- Pip! Você tá aí? - padre Maxi o chamou do outro lado, continuamente batendo na madeira, mas o britânico estava distraído demais para prestar atenção. - Pip, me responda!

\- Ocupado! - ele gritou agressivamente e puxou Damien de volta para seus lábios enquanto as mãos dele removiam sua gravata.

\- Ocupado com o que?

Nenhuma resposta.

\- Pip!

\- Hum… - ele gemeu com uma mordida deixada em sua clavícula.

E foi então que a ficha caiu para Maxi, que arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

\- O anticristo está aí?

Pip encarou Damien pelo canto dos olhos enquanto este beijava seu pescoço e o lóbulo de orelha ao mesmo tempo que acariciava sua cintura e o derrubava completamente na cama.

\- Talvez…?

As batidas na porta começaram a ficar mais fortes e agressivas.

\- Abre essa porta! - novamente, nenhuma resposta. - Pip! Em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado, abre essa porta!

\- Mmh!

\- Já chega! Eu vou contar até três e arrebentar essa porta! - Maxi gritou, agarrando a maçaneta com toda a força. - Um… Dois… 

Antes que pudesse contar até três, um click soou de dentro, e a porta estava destrancada.

Ao entrar no quarto de Pip, Maxi arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o britânico deitado de barriga para baixo na cama e o anticristo sentado sobre sua coluna, cada mão sobre um de seus ombros.

\- O que… Vocês estão fazendo?

\- Tô fazendo uma massagem no meu namorado, não tá vendo? - Damien rebateu com a cara amarrada.

\- Por que?

\- Ele teve um dia estressante hoje; queria dar uma aliviada na tensão do corpo dele.

Como se para provar seu ponto, pressionou os dedos nos ombros de Pip e arrancou-lhe um gemido sem pudor.

Damien o encarou com os olhos desprovidos de emoção

\- Não acho que você tenha alguma coisa contra massagens. Ou tem?

Visivelmente sem saber como reagir, o padre Maxi olhou para o chão, como se buscasse nele uma resposta.

\- Não, eu… Fique longe dessa alma, filho do mal! 

O padre gritou e fechou a porta e, depois de alguns segundos, Damien e Pip caíram na gargalhada.

\- Ele é puta de um idiota. - Damien revirou os olhos e saiu de cima de Pip para ajudá-lo a se sentar.

\- É, eu sei, agora volta aqui.

As golas da blusa do anticristo foram agarradas por aquelas pequenas mãos, que o jogaram por cima dele novamente e forçaram seus lábios juntos.

Que se foda se alguém os escutar, Damien poderia atiçar fogo neles com um único estalo de dedos.

Até que, de repente, a porta se abriu mais uma vez e Maxi se fez presente, ainda querendo manter seu olhar superior.

\- E se vocês acham que… 

\- **SAI DAQUI!** \- Pip gritou na direção da porta, sua voz carregada com ódio e tesão acumulado. Tesão que aquele maldito padre não o permitia de se livrar.

O anticristo agitou o braço e em um segundo Maxi foi arremessado para fora do quarto, deixando o casal para finalmente terminar o que começaram.

(...)

Os e-mails chegaram aos endereços logo pela manhã. Quando todos se encontraram na escola, já sabiam em quais grupos estavam e o que deveriam fazer. Na verdade, pouquíssimas pessoas estavam animadas para aquele projeto, pois além de não valer nota alguma, eles perdiam nota caso tentassem cair fora. Como era esperado, muitas pessoas pegaram países difíceis, e pouquíssimos deles eram considerados desenvolvidos ou países de primeiro mundo. Apesar de não haver tanta diversidade em questão de nacionalidade na escola pública de South Park, o PC Principal parecia julgar progressivo que os alunos e todos que fossem ao evento soubessem mais sobre outros países além dos Estados Unidos. Não que alguém ali fosse discordar.

\- Que país vocês pegaram? - perguntou Gregory na hora do lanche.

\- México. - disse Christophe ao abocanhar seu sanduíche integral.

\- Dei sorte, peguei Itália. - o anticristo gabou-se.

\- Moçambique. - Pip revirou os olhos.

Os quatro estrangeiros entreolharam-se com espanto.

\- Caralho, cara, onde fica isso? - o francês bateu a mão na mesa.

\- Acho que na Ásia.

\- África. - corrigiu Damien, atraindo os olhares tortos dos amigos. - O que? Sou bom de geografia.

\- Eu peguei Coreia do Sul. Esse, sim, fica na Ásia. - Gregory apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos enluvadas.

\- Admito, eu não estudei muito o mapa múndi. - o britânico ergueu as mãos em defesa própria.

\- Pelo menos o grupo não está tão ruim. - Estella murmurou para si mesma. - Eu fiquei com aquele Gary, a Wendy, uma tal de Nelly e o Craig.

Enquanto todos da mesa anunciavam os próprios grupos, Pip ficou com mais e mais vontade de bater a própria cabeça na mesa, fato que não passou despercebido para o outro inglês.

\- Está tudo bem, Pip?

\- Não dei sorte no país e não dei sorte no grupo. - ele anunciou com uma revirada de olhos e estendeu o celular para Gregory.

\- _Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny_. - ele leu em voz alta. - Puta que pariu, você pegou o bonde inteiro.

\- Isso aí já é marcação. - Estella concordou.

\- Já me garante um zero. - o britânico gemeu. - Se depender deles, só eu e o Kyle vamos fazer o trabalho.

Os outros estrangeiros se entreolharam com simpatia. Pobre Pip, sempre se ferrava nos trabalhos em grupo escolhidos por outras pessoas.

\- Eu caí num grupo com uma menina de fora. - disse Gregory. - Charlotte acho que é o nome dela. Canadense.

\- Já ouvi falar. - disse Damien. - Ex-namorada do Butters, né? Que bom que não morreu no bombardeamento ao Canadá.

\- Pelo amor do meu cu, não fala nessa merda. - Christophe esbravejou ao acabar seu chá. - Por um segundo eu jurava que ia ter outra guerra. Foi assustador para um caralho. A última coisa que eu quero é morrer de novo.

Lembrar dessa época não era exatamente um dos passatempos favoritos do francês, visto que muita coisa deu errado por culpa daquele maldito Marsh e seus amigos imbecis e desocupados.

Gregory tampouco gostava de pensar nisso, pois sempre se lembrava de como falhou como líder e estrategista da revolução.

No plano original, era para que _ele_ fosse junto a Christophe ao ponto de encontro. _Eles_ é que deviam ter desligado os alarmes e libertado Terrance e Phillip, não um bando de quartoanistas despreparados. Mas, ah, Gregory _tinha_ que dar-lhes um voto de confiança; Stan _tinha_ que querer encontrar a merda do clitóris e reconquistar a namorada chifruda dele. E por culpa sua, por um erro que _ele_ cometeu, seu melhor amigo havia experienciado a angústia da morte em meio a dor e sofrimento, morto em um ataque de cães de guarda.

Aquela experiência deixou uma verdadeira cicatriz em sua vida. Sua autoconfiança, que ele adorava exibir quando mais novo, agora não passava de palavras vazias, uma carcaça fraca protegendo toda a insegurança que o consumia sempre que tinha que se separar de Christophe durante alguma missão. Aos poucos, ele ia se recuperando, voltando ao normal, mas Gregory sabia muito bem que aquela experiência o assombrará para o resto de sua vida.

Percebendo a inquietação e o desânimo de seu parceiro, Christophe entrelaçou seus pés por debaixo da mesa e tomou a mão que repousava em sua coxa na sua. Ele não era bom com palavras, não da forma como Gregory insistia que ele era, por isso preferia que seus gestos falassem por ele. Além do que, apesar de não estarem sozinhos, ele não via problema em se deixar ser vulnerável por um segundo; não se isso fizesse seu amor se sentir melhor.

Pela forma como ele o encarava de soslaio e sorria com o canto da boca, deu certo, e isso já era o bastante para iluminar todo o resto de seu dia de merda.

(...)

Ao fim das aulas, todos já tinham seus grupos montados no WhatsApp e já se preparavam para se encontrar do lado de fora e fazer o trabalho - depois do almoço, é claro.

Pip não gostou do caminho que teve que trilhar para chegar à casa de Kenny, onde fora combinado o _seu_ trabalho. Além de a localização ser em um dos bairros mais perigosos da cidade, havia muitos becos escuros, os quais, mesmo sob a luz do dia e sem a presença de ninguém, passavam um certo medo.

Ele não tinha preconceito com os desfavorecidos, de forma alguma, apenas temia pelas pessoas mais ariscas, que colocariam os olhos nele e imaginariam que ele fosse alguém com muito dinheiro no bolso. Pip odiaria perder a carteira artesanal que Gary tinha feito para ele com tanto carinho.

No primeiro som estranho que escutou vindo de um dos becos, Pip acelerou o passo na direção do endereço enviado à ele, querendo escapar o mais rápido possível daquele medo que o afligia. Se algo acontecesse, ele precisaria contar com as próprias habilidades para escapar, e ele não sabia se podia nocautear um adulto da mesma forma que conseguia com os garotos da sua idade.

Ao chegar na casa de Kenny, deu duas batidas na porta e um passo para trás, como sempre foi instruído a fazer quando visitando a casa de alguém.

Kyle Broflovski foi quem o recebeu, sua expressão imediatamente fechando ao colocar os olhos em Pip. Ele fingiu não vê-lo revirar os olhos e resmungar.

\- Entra logo.

Ignorando o tom de desprezo em sua voz, o britânico entrou e tomou um lugar no chão, ao lado do sofá.

\- Agora é só esperar o Stan e tudo resolvido.

\- Ele deve tá dando a bunda pro mórmon de novo, certeza. - caçoou Cartman.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza se fazer suposições da vida alheia é muito educado. - Pip encarou-o com o olhar semicerrado.

\- Pip, _ninguém_ te perguntou. - o gorducho rebateu, calando-o no mesmo segundo.

Já estava mais do que claro como o dia ia seguir: nenhum progresso no trabalho e os garotos o insultando gratuitamente. De qualquer forma, Pip já sabia disso. Cartman e os demais eram mais previsíveis do que pensavam.

O britânico soltou um suspiro e tirou seu livro de dentro da bolsa para continuar lendo, até que foi surpreendido por Kenny.

\- Pelo menos eu não vou ficar sozinho vendo as brigas de casal deles. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o rir.

Ele sabia que Kenny não gostava dele, ninguém gostava, estava apenas tentando aliviar o clima estranho que estava em sua casa, mas ele podia apreciar o gesto, pois ele não gostaria que as coisas continuassem como estavam.

Quando Stan chegou, todos perceberam que aquilo seria ainda pior do que pensavam. Realmente, Kyle e Pip eram os únicos interessados no trabalho, o que fez com que apenas os dois pesquisassem e trocassem ideias enquanto os outros três apenas faziam o cartaz.

Pip tinha pena do pobre país, acabou com um bando de incompetentes para representá-lo.

Ao fim do dia, quando o relógio bateu precisamente cinco da tarde, eles não tinham nem começado direito; fizeram apenas algumas anotações e Stan e os demais começaram a decorar o cartaz da forma mais clichê possível: com um título colorido - que ficou horrível, por sinal - e a bandeira impressa e colada com cola bastão. Uma criança do primeiro ano teria feito algo melhor. Portanto, era fácil deduzir como os garotos estavam enquanto voltavam para casa.

\- Isso vai ficar uma merda. - Stan se deu um tapa na testa.

\- Pip, não tem como você pedir pro Damien fazer o trabalho ficar mais... - Kyle encarou a cartolina debaixo do braço. - Decente?

\- Se eu devo ser honesto, acho que nem o próprio Deus consegue deixar isso bonito.

\- Nós vamos tomar um zero bem no meio da testa. - resmungou o ruivo. - Cara, tem que ter um jeito de… Cadê o Cartman?

Os três garotos olharam ao redor e então perceberam que o gorducho realmente havia desaparecido. Bom, não exatamente; ele tinha apenas ficado para trás, caçando algo no meio do lixo.

\- Sai daí, bundão! - gritou Stan. - Você não é guaxinim pra ficar mexendo no lixo!

O gorducho o mostrou o dedo do meio e voltou com algo escondido nas costas.

\- Ei, pessoal! Arma de graça! - mostrou o objeto prateado em suas mãos como se fosse um tesouro de orgulho que ele guardava.

\- Eu não acho que seja muito sábio mexer nisso… - Pip disse, dando um passo para trás.

\- Cala a boca, Pip, ninguém liga pro que você pensa. - Stan revirou os olhos.

\- Não interessa se você liga ou não! E se a arma estiver carregada? - ele rebateu, verdadeiramente preocupado.

\- Cara, o Tweek já carregou uma fucking _bazuca_ e nada aconteceu, isso aqui não é nada. Relaxa um pouco. - Kyle deu de ombros e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Cartman para ver melhor.

\- Vocês realmente confiam nele pra segurar uma arma?

Mas, como já era de esperar, ninguém ouviu os conselhos e pedidos de Pip. Não havia nenhuma surpresa ali, ele nem sabia por que ainda tentava, mas já estava ficando de saco cheio.

\- Isso não parece muito seguro… - ele continuou a insistir quando Cartman fez a sugestão de segurar a arma corretamente e apontá-la rua abaixo. E ele continuaria a insistir se não fosse por seu telefone tocando. - Alô?

\- _Eu tô a duas quadras da casa do Kenny, por favor, não me diz que o Cartman tem uma arma na mão._ \- o cansaço na voz de Damien chegava a ser assustador. Conhecendo-o como Pip conhecia, dali não sairia nada bom.

Ele engoliu em seco.

\- Na verdade, ele tem. Tá achando que é um fidget spinner.

\- _SAI DAÍ AGORA!_

O britânico arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás com o tom de voz que Damien usara. Aquilo devia ser muito importante.

\- Esse foi o Damien? - perguntou Stan.

\- Ah, lá vem ele querer cortar nossa onda. - Cartman revirou os olhos. - Cara, fala pro seu namoradinho que tá tudo bem. A arma não tá carregada.

Carma era uma vadia. Todos sabiam disso. No segundo em que o gorducho parou de falar, a arma disparou, e os quatro garotos gritaram com o susto. Por sorte, ninguém se machucou, mas quando viram o anticristo se aproximar, sabiam que estavam encrencados.

\- Joga essa arma fora, agora! - ele gritou na cara de Cartman.

\- Cara, foi só um acidente…! - Kyle tentou defendê-lo, mas a opinião de Damien já estava feita.

\- JOGA FORA ANTES QUE EU ARRANQUE A SUA CARA COM OS DENTES!

\- Tá bom! Tá bom! - ele disse e soltou a arma no chão, a qual Damien chutou de volta para o lixo logo em seguida.

\- Vocês são mesmo uns imbecis. Não sabem que essas merdas podem acabar matando gente?! Da próxima vez que pegarem uma arma do lixo, atirem em suas próprias cabeças!

Damien havia decidido acompanhar os palhaços pelo resto do caminho, pois não confiava neles para não se meterem em problemas e não colocarem a vida dos outros em risco. 

Os meninos resmungaram, mas consentiram e acompanharam o casal pela rua. Era só até chegarem às próprias casas, afinal, não demoraria muito.

Mas mal sabiam eles que eles não iriam para lugar algum além dali.

O disparo da arma veio mais rápido do que Pip pôde prever. Ele sequer conseguiu ouvir o disparo da arma antes que a bala atingisse sua cabeça e seu corpo caísse morto no chão, com sangue escorrendo de suas têmporas.

Stan e os outros arregalaram os olhos, completamente em choque. Essas coisas costumavam acontecer com _Kenny_ , e, mesmo que ninguém se lembrasse, o peso de uma morte nunca pareceu tão _real_ daquela forma. Eles não sabiam o que fazer, como reagir, o que pensar. 

Damien travou. Enquanto os demais, por reflexo, saíram correndo, tudo que ele pôde fazer foi encarar o corpo sem vida de seu namorado jogado no chão. Sangue continuava a escorrer de onde ele tomou o tiro. 

De onde veio, quem atirou, nada importava. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada. 

Pip estava morto. Seu namorado estava morto, seu corpo bem ali na sua frente. E ele não pôde fazer _nada_. Ele sentiu o cheiro dela, quase podia sentir seu gosto, e correu para a casa de Kenny o mais rápido que podia, apenas para acabar testemunhando a morte da pessoa que mais amava com os próprios olhos, sem poder fazer nada além de ver.

Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele veio ao chão, lágrimas brotando no canto dos olhos e escorrendo silenciosamente por suas bochechas. Seus dedos deslizavam pelos cabelos loiros de Pip, seu corpo sem reagir de qualquer forma, nem mesmo um único movimento involuntário.

Ele tinha ido.

Sem saber mais o que fazer, Damien gritou.

(...)

No segundo que Pip abriu os olhos, soube que algo tinha acontecido, mas não conseguia dizer de imediato se era bom ou ruim. Ele estava cercado de nuvens e um céu azul, um lugar onde ele nunca esteve antes. Tudo que ele se lembrava era sentir a dor de cabeça mais forte do mundo e piscar. Quando abriu os olhos, já estava lá. Parecia um sonho, de certa forma; um tipo de sonho que ele tinha depois de um dia estressante e o fazia acordar com um sorriso nos lábios. Era um local tão pacífico, tão calmo, como se não apenas ele, mas sua alma, estivesse em paz.

Ao olhar para trás, percebeu algo relativamente novo em seu corpo: um par de asas brancas e uma auréola pairando por sua cabeça. Ele estava no céu, aparentemente. Ainda assim, não se sentia real, como se faltasse algo. Parecia muito com um sonho, pois ele sempre se sentia fora do próprio corpo em momentos assim.

Levantando-se de onde estava, o britânico começou a vagar de um canto ao outro, buscando por algo familiar e tratando aquela experiência como o que devia ser: um sonho. Ele provavelmente adormeceu enquanto fazia o trabalho com os outros garotos e agora estava sonhando. Deus, ele já podia imaginar todas as obscenidades que estariam desenhadas em seu rosto quando acordasse.

Ele então topou com uma pequena escada, a qual ele, inocentemente, subiu, sem esperar encontrar algo grandioso, estravagante ou que fizesse seus olhos saltarem para fora. Afinal, isso era padrão de sonhos assim: algo tranquilo e relaxante, sem surpresas. Contudo, seus olhos imediatamente arregalaram ao encontrar, no topo da pequena escadaria, Satanás tendo uma festa do chá com Deus.

Os dois pararam imediatamente e encararam britânico com a mesma confusão que ele os encarava. De certa forma, Pip sentia como se tivesse interrompido algo íntimo, mas achou mais educado não comentar nada sobre o assunto. Ao invés disso, deixou que Satã tivesse a palavra.

\- Pip? O que você tá fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou, seus olhos intercalando entre ele e Deus, o qual não mostrava-se minimamente incomodado com a situação.

Sem muito o que dizer, o pequeno britânico disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

\- Hum… O que _você_ tá fazendo aqui?

Muito educado, Pip. Passando a palavra de volta para alguém que, ao contrário de você, deve ter mais o que fazer da vida ao invés de dormir em lugares desconfortáveis e acordar com o rosto desenhado.

\- Estou em uma das minhas conferências mensais com Deus. Nós nos reunimos todo mês pra falar sobre os assuntos entre os dois reinos. - o governante do inferno sorriu e bebeu um gole de chá. - E o que aconteceu com você?

Pip encarou os próprios pés por um instante, não conseguindo colocar as peças de quebra-cabeça no lugar. Ele não se lembrava de dormir em momento algum desde aquela manhã, muito menos de fazer qualquer coisa para parar no lugar onde estava.

E, então, ele lembrou.

\- Eu morri. - sua voz ecoou com monotonia, como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

Satã arregalou os olhos e parou de mexer a colher, percebendo o quanto o britânico parecia abalado.

\- Oh… 

Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos do pequeno anjo, cujas pernas cederam e o corpo caiu de joelhos na nuvem branca e fofa que o anjos usavam como piso.

\- Eu morri. Eu morri. Eu tô _morto_! - ele arquejou e a água começou a escorrer por seu rosto ao ter o pensamento final finalmente gravado em sua mente. - … E o Damien viu. Eu morri e eu morri bem na frente dele!

\- O que?! Ele viu? - o rei do inferno exclamou com preocupação, mas Pip estava há muito perdido no próprio pânico para percebê-lo falar. 

Sua respiração estava acelerada e seus dedos agarravam-se aos próprios cabelos como se quisesse arrancá-los, da mesma forma que Tweek fazia. Ele não conseguia encarar nada mais que os próprios pés e as nuvens embaixo deles, sua mente perdida na estática de seus pensamentos.

\- E eu tô no céu. Eu tô no céu e eu nunca mais vou ver ele de novo! Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não… 

\- Pip, se acalma. - Satã agachou ao seu lado, com uma mão em seu ombro, e o pediu em voz baixa. - Me conta exatamente o que aconteceu. 

Acalmando a própria respiração e os batimentos acelerados, contou toda a história, desde quando estava voltando da casa de Kenny até o momento em que um tiro o acertou pelas costas, bem em sua cabeça. Ainda bem que a razão de sua morte não ficava marcada em seu corpo quando chegava ao céu, ou ele teria um buraco bem feio no meio da cabeça. Quando chegou na parte de falar de Damien, Pip estava grato, acima de tudo, por não ter visto a expressão em seu rosto. Seu pobre coração não suportaria ver o olhar arrasado em seu rosto.

Ao terminar, Satanás arregalou os olhos, espantado não só com a história e o final trágico que ela teve, mas também por preocupação com seu filho.

\- Ah, Deus, eu preciso achá-lo antes que ele entre em colapso e destrua tudo na frente dele! - ele exclamou para si mesmo e então virou para Deus. - Me perdoe, meu amigo, mas teremos que deixar o chá para depois.

\- Está tudo bem, Satã. Podemos continuar uma outra hora. Tem coisas que eu preciso fazer também.

O senhor do inferno concordou com a cabeça e virou novamente para o britânico.

\- Obrigado por me contar, Pip. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso ir.

\- De nada… Espera! Como é que eu saio daqui? - ele perguntou com desespero em sua voz, mas Satanás já tinha voltado ao inferno.

Quando se virou, Deus também já havia sumido, e Pip estava sozinho em frente à uma mesa com chá que ficava mais frio a cada segundo que passava.

\- MERDA! - ele chutou uma cadeira, irritado.

O que ele faria agora? Não tinha conhecimento algum de como as coisas funcionavam no céu e também não tinha a quem recorrer. Ele estava sozinho e sem nenhuma fonte de informação sobre qualquer coisa acima ou abaixo da Terra, com exceção do… 

\- O livro! - ele exclamou, sorrindo esperançosamente. - Por favor, por favor, me diz que eu não derrubei o livro… Isso! - celebrou ao encontrá-lo no bolso de seu casaco.

Quando começou a folhear as páginas, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse dizê-lo como chegar ao inferno, um dos anjos que guardava a entrada para o pequeno ponto de encontro de Deus e Satanás o flagrou.

\- Ei… Ei! Essas coisas não são permitidas aqui! Isso é solo mais que sagrado!

Ao se virar, Pip tomou um susto ao encontrar um punhado de anjos correndo atrás dele.

Sem esperar mais um segundo, abriu suas novas asas e voou para longe, esperando poder despistar os anjos que voavam atrás de si por entre as nuvens.

Era bom que ele já tinha experiência em voar, mesmo que não com as suas próprias asas. Damien costumava o possuir durante algumas horas do tempo em que os dois ficavam muito entediados. Enquanto os amigos de Stan saíam em aventuras, eles também tinham as deles; era assim que eles se metiam em tanta confusão. Então, Pip teve _muito_ tempo para conseguir experiência e controlar as próprias asas. Ele se lembrava da sensação, da energia correndo por suas veias, os músculos se contraindo. Aquilo não era nada diferente de agora, exceto pelos anjos o perseguindo.

Suas asas batiam o mais rápido que podiam, e Pip silenciosamente desejava que o vento que arremessavam para trás fosse o bastante para retardar seus perseguidores, nem que fosse por alguns segundos. Ele desviou o máximo que pôde do caminho, passando por pessoas, construções e perfurando nuvens pelo meio na esperança de escapar, tudo enquanto mantinha o livro bem preso debaixo do braço. 

Tudo que ele precisava era de um lugar isolado para que pudesse procurar uma forma de cair. Ele não queria ficar no céu, e se aqueles caras o pegassem, seria seu fim. Ele nunca mais veria Damien de novo, e esse era seu pior pesadelo.

Ele apertou o voo e, após mais algumas curvas, fez um pouso forçado atrás de uma construção de paredes brancas. Encolheu as asas o máximo que pôde e se agachou. Talvez, se ele estivesse bem pequenininho, os anjos não o encontrassem. Pequeno como Damien quando cabiam dentro de seu bolso.

Pip engoliu em seco e enxugou as lágrimas desesperadas de seus olhos com a manga da blusa, seus dedos trêmulos folheando as páginas desenhadas do livro o mais rápido que podiam.

\- Por favor, por favor, só me diz como cair! Eu preciso saber como cair! Não é nada demais! - ele murmurava para si mesmo enquanto apertava o passo, as lágrimas saindo cada vez mais de seu controle. O desespero crescia em seu peito e seus movimentos tornavam-se desleixados. Ele já não conseguia virar as páginas com tanta precisão, o que alimentava aquele sentimento horrível mais ainda e deixava tudo pior. _Ele não conseguia encontrar a maldita página_. - Por favor, por favor, eu não quero ficar preso aqui. Eu preciso voltar pra ele. Por favor.

As torneiras de seus olhos abriram até o final com o rasgar de uma página entre seus dedos, o desespero finalmente o consumindo por inteiro. Pip afundou o rosto entre as páginas brancas e despedaçou-se ali mesmo. O choro escapava de sua garganta, a dor em seu peito transbordava e ele já não se importava se alguém o ouvisse. 

Era esse seu castigo? Ficar no céu era seu inferno? Ele tinha feito algo errado naquela vida? Tudo que ele queria era ser feliz. O que havia de mal nisso? Talvez até mesmo Deus o odiasse e queria vê-lo sofrer, por isso foi embora antes que ele pudesse pedir ajuda. E agora ele estava sozinho, por toda a eternidade.

O britânico fechou o livro e o guardou dentro do casaco. Seu corpo deitou na nuvem quase que automaticamente, sua mente distante de qualquer controle. Ele se sentia morto. Por toda a eternidade, ele ficaria deitado ali, mofando e sem ninguém para ajudá-lo. Passaria o fim dos tempos, e talvez até depois, desejando nunca ter morrido. Ele já não se importava com os passos e bater de asas que se aproximavam dele.

\- Desculpa, Damien. Eu tentei. - ele sussurrou para si mesmo, preso em mais um de seus monólogos. - Mas eu nunca mais vou te ver de novo. Eu não sei como acabei aqui, se é meu castigo ou outra coisa, mas eu não sei como sair. - soluços chacoalharam seu corpo, as lágrimas incessantes escorrendo sem controle por suas bochechas enquanto sua mente perdia-se nas memórias que guardava daquele mundo e tudo que jamais poderia fazer. - Tudo que eu queria era ficar com você, mesmo que acabássemos tomando surras ou sermões dos outros. Eu planejava sair de South Park quando acabássemos o ensino médio. Nós poderíamos ter nos casado numa praia ou em algum salão grande, cercados pelos nossos amigos e as pessoas que amávamos. E você poderia colocar um anel no meu dedo e eu um no seu. - uma risada seca e um soluço escaparam de seus lábios rachados. - Sabe, eu sempre achei engraçado a sua pressa pra casar. Você me diz desde pequeno que iríamos ficar juntos pra sempre, mesmo depois da morte. Você dizia que casamento era a única forma de consumar nosso amor e de nos ter realmente um pro outro. Mas nunca importou de verdade. Você sempre me teve. - o barulho se aproximava, e um sorriso puxou os lábios de Pip. - Com casamento ou não, de corpo e alma, você sempre me teve. Eu sempre fui seu. E mesmo não podendo te ver mais, eu vou guardar todas essas memórias com todo o amor do meu coração, de cada cantinho do meu corpo e da minha alma. Eu te amei e ainda amo como sei que ninguém mais vai conseguir fazer. Assim como você se entregou pra mim, eu me entrego pra você. Mesmo morto ou em qualquer outro lugar do universo, eu vou sempre pertencer à você. Com cada fibra do meu ser, eu vou sempre ser seu. - seus olhos azuis fitaram os anjos se aproximando de soslaio, mas o sorriso não saía de seu rosto. - E nada vai mudar isso.

Quando um dos anjos abriu a boca para falar, Pip esperava ouvir palavras saírem dela, sermões muito provavelmente, se o cenho franzido e o olhar de reprovação dissessem alguma coisa. O britânico se preparou mentalmente para a dor, embora soubesse que nada poderia doer mais do que já doía. Ele só queria acabar logo com isso.

\- A… 

E ele estava caindo.

Em um piscar de olhos, as nuvens se abriram debaixo de seus pés e a voz do anjo ficou completamente para trás, seu som substituído pelo vento que uivava alucinante em seu ouvido. Não havia mais nada ao redor dele, apenas as imagens rápidas do céu se afastando e, logo, tornando-se nada além de uma nuvem pequena. 

Era ensurdecedor, e Pip não conseguia pensar direito. Em um segundo ele estava prestes a receber um sermão, e agora estava caindo numa velocidade além da compreensão. Se estivesse vivo, já teria sido esmagado antes mesmo de tocar o chão. 

E, ainda assim, ele riu. Ele observou como as nuvens se afastavam dele e ele riu. 

Ele estava caindo. 

_Ele estava caindo_.

Ele não sabia como ou quando, mas ele conseguiu. Ele não estava mais no céu. Ele estava a caminho do inferno. E a cada pena que desapegava de suas asas e a cada rachadura que acometia sua auréola, mais vivo ele se sentia.

Ele conseguiu. _Ele o veria de novo_. Tudo que precisava fazer era esperar e parar na hora certa.

E foi então que uma luz veio em sua mente e seu sorriso desapareceu de imediato.

_Como ele iria parar?_

Ele estava caindo. Rápido. Se não parasse, se estatelaria no chão e não lhe restaria nada além de uma paçoca de Pip. E iria doer. Por Deus, aquilo ia doer de uma forma inimaginável, mais do que todas as surras que ele tomou em toda sua vida dadas de uma só vez.

O britânico virou-se de frente, incapaz de ignorar agora a forma como o chão se aproximava mais e mais. É claro que ele passaria direto por ele e então chegaria ao inferno, mas de que adiantaria chegar lá se ele morreria _de novo_? Desesperadamente começou a bater as asas, tentando desacelerar, mas as penas já não eram suficientes para controlar o voo. Ele perderia totalmente suas asas em poucos segundos, assim como já perdera sua auréola. Não estava ajudando em nada, ele não conseguia parar.

_Não, de novo, não! Eu não quero morrer!_

Mas não importa o quanto suplicava, ele não estava desacelerando. Ele não conseguia parar. 

Seus olhos buscavam desesperadamente por algo em que se segurar, algo que o ajudasse, mas não havia nada. A única coisa que passava por ele eram nuvens e ele não tinha como se agarrar nelas, tampouco tinha poderes para aliviar a própria queda. No segundo que chegasse no inferno, cairia de cara para o chão, morreria e voltaria ao céu. E, dessa vez, não conseguiria mais sair.

Gritos deslizaram de seus lábios, fora de seu controle. Fora de seu alcance. Ele estava em completo pânico, não podendo fazer nada mais que vocalizar seus medos enquanto o vento e as nuvens o remexiam e desnorteavam até ficar completamente tonto.

Seus cabelos completamente desarrumados entravam em sua visão sempre que ele tentava se virar ou fazer qualquer coisa que envolvesse se mexer. Ele já não sabia mais onde estava ou o que fazia. O pânico o engoliu além de onde a luz o alcançava. Ele não conseguia respirar.

_Por favor, por favor, eu só preciso parar! Eu não quero morrer de novo! Não agora! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!_

Ele sentia-se como uma criança de novo. Perpetuamente em queda livre, direto ao inferno, sem ninguém para segurar sua mão e parar sua queda. Ele estava sozinho de novo. Como sempre havia de estar.

Em meio aos gritos e tentativas desesperadas de esticar-se e agarrar alguma coisa, começou a chorar. Não podia evitar, morreria novamente, e de uma forma ainda mais dolorosa que a anterior. Ele só precisava de algo em que se segurar!

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, gritos histéricos de desespero e o corpo em queda desgovernada, Pip apenas percebeu algo caindo em sua direção quando este já o tinha atingido. Em um piscar de olhos, ele havia desaparecido, e Pip já não estava em controle do próprio corpo.

Com um movimento forte das pernas, o britânico foi virado de frente para o chão, o vento afastando seus cabelos loiros para longe do rosto. Seus olhos previamente azuis abriram com um carmim cintilante, e um fogo que queimava mais forte que a chama mais quente. As asas de anjo, das quais restava apenas o esqueleto, estremeceram e, em um piscar de olhos, esticaram-se, bem maiores do que antes e suas penas quebradiças completamente substituídas por brilhantes e macias penas negras.

Passando pelo chão e adentrando o inferno, os músculos renovados começaram a se contrair, as asas batendo com toda a força que podiam para desacelerar. Seu cenho franziu com a força que fazia, e lágrimas continuaram a escorrer de seus olhos, evaporando antes mesmo de chegar ao chão. 

Mesmo com a força que faziam, não seria o bastante para chegar ao chão intactos, estavam rápidos demais. E iria doer.

Sem mais opções restantes, as asas negras enrolaram ao redor do corpo do britânico como um casulo. Não seria o bastante, mas ao menos aliviaria o impacto.

Com a sorte de estar em um caminho sem ninguém por perto, Pip veio ao chão, seu corpo rolando por cima das asas e desacelerando a cada impacto. Os novos apêndices desenrolaram e, com o movimento, quebraram-se, escapando do controle que eles tinham sobre elas e deixando-os à mercê da sorte de não bater com alguma pedra, o que, para a sorte do britânico, foi o que aconteceu.

Quando o movimento finalmente parou, apesar da dor, Pip manteve-se agarrado aos braços que, em troca, mantinham enlaçado seu corpo e o apertavam contra o peito, como uma proteção. Ele não conseguia abrir os olhos. Sua cabeça ainda girava demais para isso. Se os abrisse, tinha medo do que esperar.

 _Mas você tem que ser corajoso, Pip_.

Tentando encher o pulmão de ar, o britânico abriu os olhos. Suas pernas repousavam, doloridas, entrelaçadas à outro par, vestido em calças e sapatos pretos. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e ele ergueu a cabeça para encarar os ainda fechados de Damien. Ele o abraçava como se sua vida imortal dependesse disso, e mantinha o cenho franzido enquanto o fazia, parecendo estar fazendo algum tipo de força, ou talvez fosse apenas dor. De qualquer forma, não importava. 

Pip agarrou-se à ele com todas as forças e se deixou chorar em seu ombro. O alívio que sentia ao tê-lo em seus braços era tanto que não podia ser colocado em palavras, tampouco sentia que a força com que o abraçava era o suficiente para expressá-lo. Ao sentir as mãos de Damien subirem por suas costa e puxarem seu corpo para encaixar-se com o dele, as lágrimas se intensificaram. Ele estava ali, em seus braços. Ele o salvou de novo.

Após um minuto abraçados, Pip percebeu que, assim como ele, Damien também chorava. O alívio que o acometia também estava em Damien, cujo desespero de não poder mais ver Pip era mais do que podia suportar. O britânico não conseguia imaginar como deve ter sido para ele aquela dor, tão ruim quanto foi para ele. 

Pobre Damien. Pobre Pip. Mas estava tudo bem agora. Eles estavam juntos novamente, e era só isso que importava.

\- Eu pensei que tinha te perdido. - o anticristo chorou com o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Pip. - Eu pensei que tinha te perdido pra sempre.

O britânico apertou os braços ao redor de Damien e acariciou seus cabelos, ainda com lágrimas nublando sua visão, e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro.

\- Eu pensei que nunca mais te veria de novo. - ele choramingou, ao que seu corpo tremia com os soluços. - Eu fiquei com tanto medo… Eu não quero passar a eternidade sem você, Damien.

O anticristo arranhou os ombros do loiro, prendendo-o contra si e ancorando-se nele. Não queria soltar. De jeito nenhum.

\- Mas você me salvou. - Pip continuou, agora deixando um sorriso salgado esticar seus lábios. - Você sempre aparece quando eu preciso. Oh, Damien, foi um pesadelo!

Erguendo de sua posição, Damien sentou para acomodar o britânico em seu colo. Aconchegou sua cabeça em seu ombro e as pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto as lágrimas encharcaram sua roupa. 

Pip parecia tão pequeno em seus braços. Ele não devia tê-lo deixado sozinho com Cartman e os outros babacas. Senão nada disso teria acontecido, e Pip não estaria completamente traumatizado. 

Ele tremia e chorava enquanto tudo que Damien podia fazer era acariciar suas costas e beijar o topo de sua cabeça. E foi exatamente assim que percebeu o sangue que escorria da região.

Que Pip havia se machucado durante a queda não era uma surpresa, o próprio Damien apenas estava inteiro por uso de sua magia, mas ele ainda não tinha parado para ver o verdadeiro estrago que havia sido feito.

O anticristo tomou seu rosto com as duas mãos e o colocou à sua frente, seus olhos carmim estudando seu rosto com tal atenção e cuidado que Pip quase sentia como se fosse feito de vidro, prestes a quebrar a qualquer momento. A mão de Damien suavemente afastou uma mecha loira da frente do rosto de Pip. No canto de seu olho, uma série de pequenos cortes, como cacos de vidro, rasgavam a superfície de sua pele e a tingiam de vermelho em pequenas gotas. Os pontos em sua cabeça também haviam aberto, e o sangue agora escorria por entre seus olhos, passando por cima de seu nariz. Encarando o resto de seu corpo, o qual também estava coberto de cortes e arranhões, a perna de Pip estava definitivamente quebrada, o britânico sem conseguir movimentá-la de jeito algum.

O coração do anticristo se contraiu em culpa. As coisas não teriam acabado assim se ele fosse mais cuidadoso. Se ele tivesse ficado mais esperto, com a guarda mais alta, ou simplesmente olhado para onde Cartman havia jogado a arma, Pip ainda estaria vivo e sem um único ferimento. Ele não devia ter deixado Pip ir à casa de Kenny sozinho, não sem tê-lo vigiado ou mantido contato. Ele sabia o quanto aquele lugar era perigoso e o quanto as pessoas lá podiam ser surtadas. Aquele foi o pior lugar para onde Pip podia ter ido.

\- Está tão ruim assim? - o britânico perguntou com um sorriso tímido e o olhar no chão.

Damien acariciou sua bochecha e negou com a cabeça, deixando que um sorriso próprio transbordasse de seus lábios.

\- Podia ser bem pior. Só me deixe… - seus dedos separaram algumas mechas de cabelo de Pip na frente de sua testa e, com a mão livre, passou o polegar sobre o corte que ele tinha na região, removendo os pontos que ali estouraram e fechando a ferida com sua magia. Em seguida, puxou a manga da blusa para cima da palma da mão e limpou o sangue que escorreu pelo rosto do britânico, o qual fechou os olhos enquanto ele o fazia. - Pronto. Eu já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. Não aguentava mais ver você com esse machucado.

Para o restante, um gesticular com a mão foi o bastante. A perna de Pip relaxou e os cortes em seu rosto e no restante do corpo desapareceram quase que de imediato, como se nunca tivessem estado lá.

Pip sorriu, mas Damien o encarava com culpa, sua mão acariciando sua bochecha com pesar. Ele podia estar bem agora, mas isso não mudava o fato de que nada daquilo precisava ter acontecido se ele não tivesse sido negligente. Agora Pip estava morto, e ele não podia fazer nada para mudar aquele fato. Por mais que aquilo trouxesse algumas vantagens, Damien sabia como ainda havia coisas que o britânico gostaria de fazer na superfície antes de morrer.

\- Eu devia ter chegado antes. - lamentou em voz alta, por pouco não desviando o olhar dos seus azuis. - Eu devia saber que você tentaria sair.

Ele ainda conseguia ouvir os gritos de Pip como se estivessem estampados em sua cabeça. O desespero enlaçado em sua voz o machucava de tantas formas diferentes que ele não podia descrever em palavras. A forma como ele poderia ter evitado tantas sequências de acontecimentos se tivesse tomado uma atitude e se mexido um pouco mais rápido pesava tão forte em suas costas que ele não conseguia suportar. Ele havia arrancado toda uma vida de oportunidades e esperanças de Pip por sua falta de atitude. Tudo aquilo que ele desejava era que ele fosse feliz, e agora, por culpa sua, eles estavam presos.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos e suas mãos agarraram-se à gola da blusa de Pip, amassando-a entre seus dedos. Seu corpo tremia enquanto ele segurava-se no britânico, que, sem saber o que fazer, continuava com as mãos em seus ombros enquanto via Damien desatar choro.

\- Eu sinto muito, Phillip. Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem acabado desse jeito.

Pip suspirou e passou os braços ao redor das costas do anticristo, apertando-o contra si. Pobre Damien, sempre jogando a culpa nas próprias costas, sem sequer saber as circunstâncias do ocorrido. Mas afinal, nada acontece com ele, ele acontece com tudo.

\- Está tudo bem. - Pip murmurou e afagou seus cabelos negros. - Você me salvou, eu estou bem. Podemos dar um jeito nisso, meu amor.

A forma como Pip sempre falava como se estivesse tudo bem, como se ele não tivesse acabado de ter a experiência mais assustadora de sua vida, irritava Damien profundamente. Por que ele não podia simplesmente admitir que não estava tudo bem e eles chorariam juntos? Era quase como se ele quisesse se colocar acima dos outros. Talvez aquilo fosse o que mais irritava o anticristo, não que ele fosse dizer isso à ele. De todas as formas, ele compreendia o lado de Pip da história, pois ele odiava que as pessoas se sentissem mal por sua causa; é claro que ele colocaria tudo nas próprias costas e inocentaria os demais. Também era algo que Damien amava nele. Até mesmo as coisas em Pip que o irritavam o fazia adorá-lo ainda mais; aquele homem realmente seria a razão de sua perdição.

O anticristo inevitavelmente se deixou ceder às carícias do britânico, as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e o rosto acariciado por aquelas mãos pequenas e delicadas. A atenção durou pouco, no entanto, pois ele logo tornou-se consciente dos olhares que as pessoas os lançavam enquanto passavam. É claro, não era todo dia que encontravam o anticristo agarrado em um anjo caído no meio da rua. Os olhares críticos eram mais do que óbvios.

Damien lentamente se ergueu do chão, trazendo Pip junto a si por debaixo do braço.

\- Vem, deixa eu te levar pra casa pra dar uma olhada em você. Estamos atraindo muita atenção aqui.

O britânico encarou-o por alguns segundos e assentiu.

Damien pegou Pip por debaixo dos joelhos e o ergueu junto à ele, carregando-o nos braços em estilo noiva. Para ele, pouco importava a opinião dos outros habitantes do inferno; eles já estavam acostumados com as peripécias do filho de Satanás, e quando viram-no carregando um garoto nos braços enquanto seguia para o palácio, não disseram nada. Também não é como se Pip não fosse conhecido pelos habitantes do inferno, ele era o queridinho do anticristo, afinal. Portanto, o retorno ao castelo foi tranquilo, especialmente quando Damien estava perfeitamente inteiro, sem um corpo em transformação como Pip estava.

Enquanto andavam, o britânico segurava-se no pescoço do anticristo e deitava com a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando-se levar completamente pelo balanço dos passos de Damien.

\- Como sabia que eu estava caindo? - ele subitamente perguntou, sua curiosidade tomando o melhor de si.

\- Eu senti quando você entregou sua alma pra mim. É como se fosse uma notificação de Whatsapp; você sente um arrepio na espinha e automaticamente consegue localizar onde a alma reclamada está. Meu pai também já tinha me avisado sobre ter te visto no céu, então eu fiquei um pouco mais atento depois disso. Foi só um pouco depois que te ouvi gritar.

O britânico fez um som de compreensão e depois se calou.

Enquanto Pip descansava a cabeça em Damien, o anticristo encarava suas asas pelo canto do olho. Completamente destruídas, não restava nada mais delas além da estrutura óssea e algumas poucas penas aqui e ali. Sua auréola não era diferente: já não tinha o mesmo brilho dourado que todas as outras deviam ter, além de estar rachada em diversos ponto.

Damien sempre se perguntou como devia ser cair e, embora tivesse perguntado à seu pai algumas vezes, nunca se sentiu satisfeito com a resposta. Pela forma como Pip gritou ao cair, julgava não ser uma experiência muito agradável, especialmente quando o que o esperava no inferno era o grosso impacto do chão ou, se tivesse sorte, a larva fervente.

Foi um golpe de pura sorte que ele tenha conseguido alcançá-lo ou Pip teria se machucado de verdade, tudo que Damien menos queria.

Apertando o britânico em seus braços, abriu a porta do palácio com um chute, dando de cara com seu pai caminhando de um lado para o outro, visivelmente preocupado. Ele se virou em sua direção e, ao vê-lo carregando Pip, sorriu aliviado.

\- Oh, você o encontrou! Eu estava super preocupado!

Damien assentiu e caminhou com Pip até o sofá, onde o colocou com todo o cuidado do mundo.

\- Estamos bem, pai. Só alguns arranhões, mas já consertei.

Se por arranhões ele quisesse dizer perna e asas quebradas, Damien não mentiu de fato.

\- Isso é bom. Eu sei como cair é doloroso. Que bom que não se machucaram. - Satanás sorriu. - Precisam que eu dê uma olhada nele?

Damien negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu me viro. Já cuidei de anjos caídos antes, lembra?

Há alguns anos atrás, o pai de Damien o tirou da escola por um curto período de tempo para ensinar-lhe como cuidar do inferno, para quando ele fosse o governante. Uma dessas tarefas foi estudar sobre os anjos caídos, que diferenciam-se, e muito, dos anjos e demônios normais. Para começar, eles tinham asas e chifres, igual aos demônios nascidos no inferno, o que as pessoas que morriam e iam para lá não tinham. Contudo, não tinham a aparência sobrenatural dos nascidos ali, pois um dia foram pessoas vivas. A pele continuava normal assim como sua aparência geral. Depois vinham os poderes. A maioria dos demônios tinham poderes específicos, sendo Satanás e o anticristo os mais fortes, mas anjos caídos podiam possuir de tudo, até mais de um poder. Apenas perdendo para os dois monarcas, eles eram os próximos mais poderosos de todo o inferno, e, ainda assim, havia pouquíssimos deles hoje em dia.

Pip foi o primeiro anjo a entregar sua alma ao anticristo. A primeira alma que o serviria e o acompanharia por toda a eternidade. Tinha algo de especial nisso segundo o pai de Damien, mas ele sinceramente não via nada mais que um outro significado para casamento. Apesar de este não ser exatamente o tipo de união que ele estava buscando.

Dando a volta no sofá, Damien tomou a liberdade de colocar uma mão entre as asas esqueléticas de Pip, o toque o arrepiando e fazendo-as tremer.

\- Com licença. - ele murmurou enquanto começava a trilhar um caminho com os dedos pelas asas de Pip. - Quer que tire as penas que sobraram?

Pip negou com a cabeça.

\- O que vai acontecer comigo agora? - ele perguntou com a voz baixa, apreensivo.

Damien estreitou os olhos enquanto rodeava o britânico, remoendo sua pergunta em segundo plano enquanto mexia em seu cabelo para encontrar as pontas de seus chifres. Ainda estavam bem pequenos, apenas uma pontinha para fora, assim como ele presumia estar sua cauda. 

Ele deu dois passos para trás antes de tornar a falar:

\- Geralmente os anjos caídos mudam de forma quando caem. Adquirem asas novas, chifres e uma cauda. - Damien balançou a sua para demonstrar. - Mas isso tudo vem com o tempo, não de uma hora pra outra. Pode ser que demore um pouco até que todos os seus acessórios se desenvolvam.

Pip abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, suas asas esticaram-se para trás, ricocheteando no sofá e lançando-o ao chão. Em sua cabeça, se não tivesse caído, sua boina teria sido perfurada pelos chifres entortados que ali cresceram. E, pouco acima de sua lombar, uma cauda desenrolou, extremamente parecida com a de Damien, exceto pela ponta, a qual se assemelhava à uma seta arredondada, quase um coração.

\- … Ou talvez não. - Damien sorriu de canto.

Desesperado, o britânico correu para o espelho mais próximo, curioso e temeroso por sua nova aparência. Suas asas, antes brancas e depois destruídas, agora tinham o dobro do tamanho, tão grandes que as penas negras arrastavam no chão, bem mais longas que suas pernas; perfurando sua auréola quebrada, dois chifres vermelhos cujo formato se assemelhava ao bojo de taça grega; e, entre suas pernas, sua cauda o seguia como um cachorro, esta mal tocando o solo, ao contrário de suas penas. Ele parecia tão pequeno de repente. Tudo em seu corpo era maior que ele. Mas se bem que Pip sempre teve fama de ser baixinho.

Ele agitou as asas negras atrás de si, as penas brancas restantes se soltando e caindo no chão. Por Deus, aquilo seria um terror para limpar em período de muda.

\- Oh, Pip, suas asas são adoráveis! - Satã disse, admirado. - Eu nunca vi um par tão grande.

E foi então que a realidade da situação começou a se apresentar para Pip, o quanto aquilo tornaria tudo muito mais difícil.

\- Ah, céus, como vou entrar no orfanato com asas desse tamanho?

Damien rapidamente estendeu as mãos.

\- Relaxa, dá pra você esconder. É só contrair esse músculo aqui… - ele divagou enquanto apertava um nervo nas costas de Pip, suas asas desaparecendo com um arquejo.

\- Oh! Isso é tão prático! - ele sorriu por um segundo. - Mas eu não tenho certeza de que preto é exatamente a minha cor…

Percebendo a apreensão nos olhos do britânico, o anticristo o abraçou por trás e apoiou o queixo sobre seu ombro.

\- Não seja bobo. Ficaram ótimas em você. - murmurou ao beijar sua bochecha.

Pip suspirou, inclinando o rosto para apoiar-se em Damien. 

Ele levaria algum tempo para se acostumar com aquilo tudo; a cauda, as asas, o par de chifres, ele não se preparou para nada disso. Imaginava que, quando morresse, manteria a mesma forma que tinha quando estava vivo, como acontecia com todos aqueles que iam para o inferno. Não estava em seus planos ir para o céu, ser condecorado como anjo e ainda por cima cair depois. Com isso ele não tinha muita certeza se conseguia ficar confortável.

Desviando a concentração de suas, agora fechadas, asas, Pip deslizou a mão por sua cauda. A textura era um tanto estranha, lisa e fria; ele não se recordava se a cauda de Damien era da mesma forma.

\- Ah, é, você tem uma cauda agora. - o anticristo constatou em tom monótono. - Pelo menos agora eu não sou exclusividade no assunto.

No segundo em que seus dedos tocaram a cauda de Pip, o mesmo a arrancou de suas mãos com um arquejo. Ele deu alguns passos para trás e quase derrubou o espelho ao chocar as costas com o mesmo.

Damien arregalou os olhos e piscou algumas vezes.

 _Cauda sensível. Anotado_.

Voltando a se olhar, os chifres foram, surpreendentemente, o que menos incomodou Pip sobre si mesmo. A cor combinava com seu cabelo e a auréola quebradiça os cercando dava um toque a mais. Se Gregory estivesse ali, elogiaria seu senso de estilo. Não era exatamente seu, mas a intenção é o que contava.

No geral, era apenas uma questão de se acostumar com sua nova aparência. 

O que realmente incomodava Pip não era o que aconteceu com seu corpo, mas sim uma outra coisa.

\- Não tem jeito de eu sair daqui, não é? - murmurou para o espelho tristemente. - Eu sei que o Damien tem permissão de ir à superfície por ser seu filho; ele compartilha da permissão que deram pra você no fim da guerra com o Canadá. Mas eu acabei de morrer; não tenho permissão de sair. - ele pressionou as mãos contra o peito, acariciando os dedos sobre o tecido branco e vermelho. - Tem muitas coisas que eu ainda não fiz e quero fazer. Meus melhores amigos estão lá. Eu gostaria de viver o que eu não vivi ainda.

Satanás suspirou e colocou uma mão em no ombro do britânico.

\- Você sabe que eu não posso te reviver.

\- Eu sei, mas não é isso que eu peço! Eu só gostaria de poder ir pra cima com o Damien, pra ver meus amigos e poder passar o tempo com eles.

Ele não seria feliz passando a eternidade sozinho no inferno. Mesmo sem as típicas punições, seria uma tortura ainda assim. Todos os dias Damien se levantaria para ir à escola e ver seus amigos enquanto Pip ficaria fadado a ficar sentado, esperando seu retorno. O mundo ao seu redor pararia e a poeira se acumularia sobre suas roupas, pois ele não teria razões para se mexer. Aquela seria a pior tortura de todas.

Satã abriu a boca para dizer algo à Damien, mas este negou com a cabeça, tomando para si a palavra.

\- Você quer mesmo voltar? Mesmo tendo que morar naquele lugar?

\- Eu estou _morto_ , Damien. Não é como se pudessem me machucar.

\- Há coisas muito piores que a morte. - disse Damien. - A sua vida é uma delas. Ao menos, uma parte dela. Você sabe como eu odeio a forma como te tratam.

\- Eu sei, Damien. Mas eu preciso que você confie em mim. Eu vivo essa vida desde antes de sermos amigos, desde antes de tudo isso, e, no fim, não foi ela quem me matou.

Nisso ele tinha um ponto.

\- Por favor, Damien, se tiver algum jeito de eu voltar; de subir... 

É claro que havia, e ele sabia, apenas não queria acabar submetendo a pessoa que mais amava a mais anos e anos de uma vida miserável, em um lugar que não guardava para ele nada além de ódio e desprezo.

Entretanto, tampouco podia deixar que Pip sofresse com a solidão de ficar no inferno. Ao menos na Terra ele tinha amigos. 

Damien, mais que qualquer um, sabia como era horrível recomeçar em um lugar novo.

Deus, o que ele devia fazer? Não podia encarar aqueles olhos azuis que o imploravam por ajuda e dizer-lhes não.

Subiu as mãos às bochechas de Pip e as acariciou com ternura, provocando um sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. - sussurrou, e Damien exalou o ar pelo nariz.

\- Você sabe que eu não posso te negar nada. Se vai te fazer feliz, faça o que quiser.

O britânico sorriu com os dentes pontudos e abraçou-o com força pelo pescoço.

\- Obrigado.

Damien sorriu de volta por um breve segundo e soltou-se do abraço.

\- Tem o meu consentimento, pai.

\- Pois bem. Pip, você tem a minha permissão e a de Damien para viajar entre a Terra e o inferno a hora que quiser. Se quiser usar o elevador, um portal ou seus próprios poderes, fique à vontade. Será sempre bem-vindo aqui em casa.

\- Acho que vou pegar o elevador, por favor.

O pai de Damien assentiu e os acompanhou até o lugar adequado, despedindo-se deles com um sorriso e um aceno.

Em menos de um minuto, eles haviam voltado ao ponto de partida. 

O corpo de Pip não estava em lugar algum, como se tivesse evaporado. O britânico estava sinceramente com medo de perguntar o que tinha acontecido com seu antigo corpo. Talvez fosse apenas esse que ele tinha agora, ou tenha realmente evaporado quando ele chegou à Terra, substituído por esse que usava. As possibilidades eram infinitas! Nenhum dos meninos estava por perto. A rua estava completamente deserta. Provavelmente tinham fugido. No entanto, o que estava, de fato, lá era o sangue que Pip deixou para trás ao morrer. Agora seco, o vermelho pintava a calçada como se alguém tivesse derramado tinta enquanto passava por ali.

O britânico sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu peito, quase como se ele não pertencesse ali. Tudo parecia tão igual e tão diferente ao mesmo tempo. Ele não fazia a menor ideia de como seria de agora em diante, um morto em um mundo de vivos. Em espírito, ele não pertencia ali, pertencia ao inferno. No entanto, quando foi que Pip se encaixou de fato naquela cidade para começo de conversa?

Suspirando, o loiro deixou que os dedo de Damien se entrelaçassem aos seus e ele o acompanhasse a pé pelo caminho de volta até o orfanato. Aquilo era algo em sua vida que Pip não gostaria de manter. Ele odiava aquele lugar com todo o seu coração, assim como sabia que Damien odiava. Se pudesse fugir, já o teria feito. Mas, mesmo estando morto, para onde iria? Não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma casa ou alugar um apartamento, tampouco seria empregado em qualquer estabelecimento de South Park. Vivo ou morto, pouco importava. Ele continuaria com a mesma rotina patética de sempre. Se não fosse por seus amigos, Pip jamais teria retornado. Ficaria no inferno e não olharia para trás nem por um segundo.

Contudo, veja pelo lado positivo! Agora ele não precisava mais preocupar Damien com sua morte, pois já estava morto. Eles poderiam seguir suas vidas como sempre viveram sem se preocupar mais se alguém tentaria algo contra o britânico. Seus amigos não estariam mais em risco, seu namorado não precisaria mais se preocupar e protegê-lo de tudo, e eles ainda poderiam conviver com Pip como sempre fizeram; ele tinha apenas a ganhar! Além do que, seus novos poderes de anjo caído poderiam vir a calhar em certas situações inconvenientes do dia-a-dia. Nada mais de ser machucado pelos outros ou abusado. Ele finalmente poderia se proteger e se defender sozinho.

Sua autoestima rapidamente retornou e seus dedos apertaram a mão de Damien em resposta. Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar nas novas vantagens que tinha sendo um anjo caído naquele mundo. É claro, não podia ter muitas esperanças, mas Pip era um sonhador, não podia evitar!

Chegando ao local, Damien puxou Pip pelos braços e flutuou junto a ele para sua janela, de volta para o conforto de seu quarto.

Chegando lá, enquanto Pip se ocupava se jogando na cama e relaxando as costas, o anticristo sentiu algo estranho aparecer em seu bolso. Era um papel, contendo nada mais que um endereço e um aviso embaixo:

> _“Considere isso um presente de casamento adiantado ;)_
> 
> _Beijos, papai._
> 
> _Ps: Consegui o que você pediu._
> 
> _Peça logo, Damien. Pois ele está esperando por você há tempo demais.”_

O que seu pai estaria planejando com esse “presente adiantado”? Ele precisaria se lembrar de verificar depois.

\- O que diz aí? - Pip perguntou ao se aproximar de Damien, tentando bisbilhotar o bilhete que ele rapidamente escondeu em suas costas.

\- … É uma surpresa.

O britânico sorriu de empolgação.

\- Oh! O que é? Conte-me!

\- Não posso. É surpresa.

Murmurando, Pip levou um dedo ao queixo. Se Damien estava escondendo algo dele, devia ser coisa grande.

\- É pra mim?

O anticristo deu de ombros.

\- Talvez.

\- Damien, você está me deixando curioso. Conte-me! Conte-me!

Negou com a cabeça.

\- Não posso. _Ainda não_.

\- Damie! - choramingou, usando aquele apelido que ele tanto sabia que provocava o anticristo.

\- Nop. Você vai ter que esperar.

Pip odiava esperar, nunca teve muito motivo para isso, visto que na maioria dos casos era algo ruim. Então a mera ideia de uma surpresa de Damien para ele já o deixava incrivelmente curioso. Afinal, até hoje ele esperava o momento em que _ele_ se cansaria de esperar e pediria sua mão.

O próprio Pip podia fazer isso, mas ele não sabia ser romântico da forma que Damien era. E, para dizer a verdade, ele gostava de se sentir especial, ser o alvo da admiração e adoração do anticristo, e um pedido de casamento vindo dele seria muito mais impactante do que se partisse dele.

\- Quanto tempo? - ele perguntou ao fazer beiço.

\- Você saberá amanhã de manhã.

Ele franziu o cenho em confusão.

\- Eu vou saber… Quanto tempo…? 

\- Não! A surpresa! Eu mostro amanhã!

\- Oh… 

Os olhos azuis do britânico divagaram novamente pelo quarto, ignorando a presença de Damien como se ele não valesse nada.

\- Não faz essa cara. - ele cruzou os braços.

\- Eu odeio quando você faz suspense. - Pip também cruzou os braços.

\- Prometo que você vai gostar. Eu só preciso checar tudo primeiro, depois eu te digo; mas pode levar um tempo, por isso o suspense.

Pip odiava esperar; realmente odiava. Entretanto, havia de admitir que o suspense deixava tudo ainda melhor.

\- Tudo bem, então. Eu espero.

Damien sorriu e inclinou-se para beijar Pip na bochecha e abraçá-lo pela cintura.

\- Obrigado, amor. Prometo que você não vai se arrepender.

Pip virou-se para ele e retribuiu o gesto.

\- Eu sei que não vou; adoro suas surpresas. Só não gosto de ficar esperando por elas.

Ele entendia muito bem aquele sentimento. Damien também nunca foi um rapaz muito paciente, especialmente com surpresas grandes como aquela que imaginava ter ganho do pai.

\- Vai valer a pena no final. Por hora, acho que dá pra terminar o trabalho do PC Principal.

\- Oh! Eu posso assustar o Kenny e os outros! Isso vai ser divertido!

Nada a ver com o trabalho que Damien sugeriu, mas tudo bem.

\- Pede ajuda pro Chris e pro Greg pra isso. Eles são os melhores com vingança.

A única vez que Damien sentiu pena de Eric Cartman em toda sua vida foi quando, no segundo dia que voltaram para a escola, Gregory e Christophe o fizeram acabar nu, preso em um buraco de terra para todos da escola verem. Eles até mesmo venderam tomates para que os alunos, e até mesmo professores, jogassem nele. Segundo o francês, aquilo foi por ter feito Christophe ser morto durante a guerra, e ainda foi pouco na concepção deles! 

Eles ficaram bem conhecidos depois disso, e não era qualquer um que agora ousava se meter com eles.

\- Posso pensar melhor nisso depois. - Pip dispensou com um gesto de mão. - Agora, preciso focar em ler sobre a tal da Somália… 

\- Moçambique. - corrigiu Damien.

\- Isso. E depois quero ler meu livro novo. Oh, eu espero não ter estragado tudo lá no céu. - tirou o objeto de dentro da roupa e analisou as páginas molhadas e uma única arrancada por suas unhas desesperadas. - Eu não devia ter chorado em cima do livro.

Damien não podia imaginar pelo que Pip passou enquanto estava no céu. Ambos estavam desesperados pelo ocorrido, mas a falta de movimentação sempre incomodou o britânico. Realmente devia ter sido um pesadelo.

Com um beijo em sua cabeça e um estalo de dedos, o livro estava perfeito novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Prontinho. - o anticristo cantarolou com um sorriso. - Se precisar de qualquer coisa, seja com relação aos seus poderes ou o trabalho, me avisa.

\- É claro! - Pip exclamou e apertou o namorado em um abraço de urso. - Obrigado, Damien. Por tudo. Se não fosse por você, eu não sei o que teria acontecido comigo lá embaixo. - ele disse, um sorriso e um riso fraco formando em seus lábios. - Acho que te devo mais uma.

Damien negou com a cabeça.

\- Não diga isso. Você não me deve absolutamente nada. Eu não podia deixar você se machucar.

Pip já tinha se machucado o bastante por sua causa, ele não podia permitir que acontecesse novamente. Aquele garoto era tudo para ele; nem mesmo o pior dos demônios poderia arrancá-lo de seus dedos, e ele teria causado o apocalipse se preciso fosse para tirá-lo do céu e o levá-lo consigo de volta para casa. Era tanto que ele mal conseguia aguentar conter tudo dentro de si. Ele queria tomá-lo em seus braços, se enterrar em seu cheiro e nunca mais se libertar.

\- Pip, eu… 

O britânico continuou a encará-lo, esperançoso, aguardando pelo que ele viria a dizer. Entretanto, quando nada veio, ele simplesmente sorriu e, com uma mão em cada bochecha, puxou os lábios de Damien para si. 

Não foi nada mais que um contato breve, mas para eles já significava o mundo inteiro. Não importa quantas vezes fizessem aquilo, nunca se cansavam um do outro; o que era bom, pois como passariam a eternidade juntos do contrário?

Afagando os cabelos de Damien com a ponta dos dedos ao separarem os lábios, Pip sussurrou:

\- Eu te amo.

O anticristo sorriu, retribuindo a delicadeza com um enlaçar da cintura do britânico e um contato dos lábios.

\- Eu também te amo. Tanto quanto. - ele sussurrou de volta.

Pip lentamente negou com a cabeça.

\- Impossível, meu amor. Eu caí primeiro.

\- Como pode ter certeza? - o anticristo questionou. - Eu sempre fui tanto seu quanto você, meu. Assim como você se entregou a mim, eu me entreguei a você. De corpo e alma. Se eu tivesse uma alma, no caso. - retirando uma mão de sua cintura, Damien roubou uma das mãos de Pip para si e beijou a costa com ternura. - Você me tem na palma das mãos, Phillip. Como nunca ninguém jamais me teve e jamais terá.

A visão de Pip começou a se turvar conforme Damien afagava sua mão entre seus dedos. Ele estava emocionado, simplesmente não tinha como não chorar.

Gentilmente retirou a mão da de Damien e levou-a aos próprios olhos, desesperadamente afastando as lágrimas que por ali escorriam.

\- Oh, não chore, amor. - Damien suplicou enquanto acariciava-lhe o cabelo loiro e uma das bochechas, mas Pip negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu não posso evitar. Eu te amo tanto, não dá! - choramingou entre soluços.

\- Oh, Pip… Venha cá. - sem cerimônia, Damien o puxou para seus braços, confortando-o com carícias entre os fios loiros e as costas.

Era difícil para alguém como Pip se sentir assim, ainda que tenha se passado muito tempo. Toda a sorte que ele tinha de ter alguém tão incrível quanto Damien ao seu lado, para segurar sua mão e abraçá-lo e beijá-lo e fazer amor com ele, era simplesmente inacreditável. Por muitos anos, ele se considerou apenas o pobre francês idiota que não tinha um único amigo e era desprezado por todos. E então conheceu Damien. E então o perdeu. E então o ganhou novamente. E depois veio Gregory, Christophe, seu resgate, sua confissão, o início de seu namoro, o retorno de Estella, sua morte e agora tinha Damien em seus braços por quanto tempo desejasse. Pois tinham a eternidade para passarem juntos; um ao lado do outro, para sempre unidos por um laço invisível que não precisava de qualquer símbolo ou acessório. Pip jamais exigiria um anel em seu dedo. Contanto que tivesse Damien, tudo estaria mais do que perfeito.

Atrás de si, os músculos de suas costas se agitavam, as asas ansiando por sair e esticarem-se no pequeno e confinado espaço do quarto de Pip. Eram um reflexo de suas emoções, tão sincronizadas com seu espírito quanto a cauda de Damien com o dele.

\- Eu te amo tanto, Damien. Te amo mais do que eu consigo aguentar.

Enchendo seu rosto de beijos, Damien murmurava a cada golfada de ar que entrava em seus pulmões.

\- Eu sei, meu amor. Eu também te amo, mais do que eu consigo colocar em palavras.

Gregory dizia que ele e Damien nunca saíram da fase de lua de mel: quando o casal não vê nada mais que um ao outro, como se estivessem cegos, totalmente entregues para aquele sentimento recente que os consumia como fogo. E ele estava com a razão. O amor de Pip e Damien, em todos aqueles anos, jamais caiu em rotina ou tornou-se chato. Eles continuavam com o mesmo fogo e a mesma paixão que tinham desde que beijaram-se pela primeira vez. É claro que sabiam como balancear, apenas deixavam-se transbordar além da conta quando estavam sozinhos. Não podiam evitar. Enquanto Christophe e Gregory não faziam esforço de esconder a intimidade que tinham durante a escola, Pip e Damien também não o faziam quando estavam sozinhos. Entre eles não havia segredos, apenas um amor bom e honesto. Incansável. Ele não mudava se não para ficar mais forte.

O som das crianças correndo no andar de baixo dizia que o dia estava para chegar ao fim, e logo o jantar viria, assim como a hora de se separarem novamente. Não era um momento bom, não quando estavam presos na sedução dos olhos um do outro e viciados nos delicados toques de pele sobre pele.

\- Por favor, não vá. - Pip suplicou com um sussurro. - Eu não quero ficar sozinho ainda. Quero ficar com você.

Em circunstâncias normais, Damien o questionaria sobre o livro e os trabalhos que tinha a fazer. Porém, com o coração batendo forte em seu peito e as mãos ansiando para tocar seu amado, sequer tentou resistir: entregou-se de joelhos e enlaçou o pequeno britânico em um abraço apertado e desesperado. 

Suas mãos navegavam por suas costas e os lábios, por seu rosto. Ele queria o sentir por inteiro, cada pedacinho que o pertencia, velho e novo, ele queria tudo. E Pip, igualmente desesperado, retribuía a ansiedade com mãos trêmulas, olhos encharcados e beijos apaixonados.

O britânico sentiu-se ser erguido do chão e uma ventania forte balançar seus cabelos, ainda que sem tirar sua boina do lugar. Eram os poderes de Damien, envolvendo-o em mãos invisíveis e protetoras, ansiando por clamar cada parte de seu corpo e engolir o amor que transbordava de sua alma. E ele o daria. Por Deus, ele daria tudo de si para Damien, como sabia que ele o daria em troca.

Tudo que ele queria agora, tudo que _importava_ , era apenas ele. Deixando-lhe clamar os lábios, o corpo de Pip derreteu nos braços do anticristo, deixando que ele o tomasse por inteiro. Pois eles pertenciam juntos, eternamente grudados por um laço que ia além da compreensão humana. Pip pertencia a Damien e Damien pertencia a Pip; um contrato inquebrável, que nem mesmo a besta mais poderosa poderia partir ao meio.

Ao caírem de costas na cama, Pip ignorou as lágrimas que rolavam de seu rosto em favor de acariciar a bochecha de seu amado, a pele macia fazendo cócegas em seus dedos.

\- Não tem medo que eles possam ouvir? - o anticristo perguntou, referindo-se às crianças que corriam bem abaixo de seus pés.

O britânico negou com a cabeça.

\- Pouco me importa o que pensarão de mim. Não é como se fôssemos silenciosos, de toda maneira. E eu estou morto; se eles souberem o que fazemos ou não, não fará a menor diferença.

Damien riu e tornou a selar os lábios aos de Pip, os dois mais uma vez cedendo ao calor do momento, à sensação que arrepiavam-lhe os pelos e os tornava alheios a tudo ao redor.

Enquanto as crianças e os adultos se preparavam para jantar em seus aposentos, o anticristo e o britânico mais uma vez abusavam daquela velha cama, afogando-se nos corpos um do outro e nas sensações tão familiares e tão extraordinárias que corriam desde o primeiro fio de cabelo até os dedos do pé quando faziam amor. Aquilo nunca ficava cansativo, justamente o contrário. Uma vez que começassem, não havia mais volta, perdiam-se completamente naqueles movimentos rítmicos e nos suspiros que escapavam de seus lábios a cada choque.

O sol estava a poucos minutos de se pôr completamente quando finalmente atingiram o orgasmo e se deitaram lado a lado, trocando olhares coloridos com o vermelho e laranja do fim da tarde.

Damien acariciou o rosto de Pip com ternura, admirando todos os detalhes de seu rosto com as órbitas carmim.

Por Deus, ele o amava tanto. Se pudesse, passaria toda a noite junto à ele, mas ele ainda tinha coisas a fazer antes de ter que ir dormir para a aula do dia seguinte.

Damien se levantou da cama e se vestiu em um estalar de dedos por pura preguiça. Então, virou-se para Pip.

\- Se quiser ajuda com o trabalho depois, eu sou muito bom de geografia.

\- Eu adoraria. - respondeu. - Apenas preciso avisar Stan e os outros de que não estou morto.

\- E planejar sua vingança.

Pip sorriu.

\- E planejar minha vingança.

Sentando-se na beira da cama, beijou os lábios do britânico com ternura e afagou seus cabelos bagunçados.

\- Te vejo depois, meu amor.

\- Estarei esperando ansioso pela surpresa.

Um sorriso esticou os lábios de Damien.

\- Não se preocupe, não vou esquecer.

Com um último e terno beijo em seus lábios, Damien desapareceu pela janela do quarto de Pip em um salto, deixando o britânico nu, sozinho em seu quarto.

Com o êxtase baixando em seu corpo, ele pôde finalmente relaxar e esconder o corpo debaixo da colcha velha, apesar de logo ter que ir tomar banho para fazer o jantar.

Aquele sim foi um dia estranho. Ele fez um trabalho merda, morreu, voltou à vida, fez amor com seu namorado e as coisas simplesmente pareciam tão normais aos seus olhos, mesmo estando obviamente longe disso. Talvez a queda tenha feito algum dano em sua cabeça, ou ele enlouqueceu simplesmente porque sim. Ou talvez Pip apenas não se importasse mais. Ele tinha suas próprias prioridades, as coisas que faziam sua vida - ou melhor, vida após a morte - valer a pena já estavam anotadas em sua mente, e o resto não passa de mera decoração. 

O que realmente o surpreendeu foi a montanha-russa de emoções pela qual ele passou naquele dia. Desespero, alegria, medo, paixão, nada… A forma como ele oscilou entre tudo com tanta rapidez nunca tinha acontecido antes, nem mesmo nas duas vezes em que ele quase morreu.

Parece que os anjos conseguiram o que queriam. Mais ou menos.

Ele agitou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos amaldiçoados. Não queria pensar nos anjos agora quando podia pensar em algo melhor.

Como a forma tão delicada com que Damien beijou sua mão e lhe devolveu sua alma - metaforicamente, é claro, pois em termos técnicos ela sempre pertenceria à ele. Pip já tinha aceitado que ele estava longe de ser o romântico da sua relação com o anticristo, mas ele não se importava. O que quer que deixasse a ambos felizes está bom para ele.

Pip jamais reclamaria da forma como seu namorado parecia querer o dar diabetes nessas ocasiões. Ele aceitaria todo o amor vindo de Damien de braços abertos, mesmo quando tivesse se enjoado dele - o que nunca aconteceria.

Ele só se sentia um tanto bobo de ter chorado quando Damien terminou sua pequena proclamação de amor. Não era nenhuma ocasião grande, ele não o havia pedido em casamento como ele esperava, e ele ainda assim chorou como se fosse. 

Era algo que Pip não gostava sobre si mesmo: a forma como ele era chorão. Não era sempre que fazia isso, mas tinha se tornado algo muito mais recente desde que Damien começou a se abrir mais para ele. Ele gostava de se sentir amado; de se sentir querido, pois passou muitos anos sendo tratado como menos que nada. Talvez fosse esse alívio de finalmente ter o que tanto queria que fazia sua felicidade transbordar pelos olhos.

Às vezes ele se perguntava se isso aconteceria com seus amigos caso estivessem na mesma situação que ele. Pip sabia da condição precária de Christophe e a forma como Gregory era tratado como um mero objeto de conquistas para seus pais; para eles certamente seria um alívio poder se livrar de tudo e finalmente estarem seguros nos braços daqueles que amavam. Quanto à Estella… Ele apenas esperava que Rebecca pudesse retribuir seus sentimentos e cuidar bem daquele coração tão sensível e temeroso que ela tinha.

Enquanto se levantava para tomar banho, Pip mais uma vez remoeu todas as belas palavras com que Damien o cortejou naquela tarde. Já havia se passado uma quantidade considerável de tempo desde então, mas seu coração continuava a bater forte só de pensar, quase trazendo lágrimas de volta a seus olhos.

Deus, não, ele não podia chorar mais. Já bastava o quanto ele já perdeu de água naquele dia. Era o suficiente! Ele precisava guardá-las para algo realmente importante ou algum evento infeliz.

Ele não se sentia mal por chorar na hora em que chorou, tanto no momento de desespero quanto na confissão de Damien, de forma alguma! Ambos os eventos foram muito bem justificados, especialmente em seu caso, que era mais delicado!

E, além de tudo, ele sabia que aquela não seria a última vez que Damien o faria chorar daquela forma.


	4. Good Old-fashioned Lover Boy

A televisão estava sempre ligada quando Gregory acordava. Seus pais, tentando sempre se manter bem informados, acordavam mais cedo que a maioria das pessoas e aproveitavam para ler um livro ou o jornal enquanto escutavam as notícias ao fundo.

Na verdade, foi deles que Gregory puxou essa paixão por política e assuntos relacionados à direitos humanos. Nenhum de seus pais trabalhava com qualquer coisa relacionada a isso, mas sempre diziam o quanto era importante manterem-se informados quanto a tudo que acontece ao redor deles. Quanto mais Gregory soubesse sobre o mundo em que vivia, melhor ele saberia como tratar pessoas que vivem vidas diferentes da dele. É sempre muito importante tomar cuidado para não acabar ofendendo alguém devido à diferenças em seus padrões de vida, identidade de gênero, sexualidade, cor da pele e a lista segue.

Para quem o conhecia, parecia até brincadeira, mas Gregory era mais político do que se deixava transparecer, e ele tinha orgulho de sua reputação na luta de causas justas. Apesar dos pesares que a guerra contra o Canadá trouxe, o inglês conseguiu uma boa imagem com seus pais por lutar em favor da liberdade de expressão. E ele nem gostava de Terrance & Phillip.

Mesmo assim, havia momentos em que Gregory não gostaria de pensar em política, ou assuntos polêmicos em geral. Apenas tomar um bom café da manhã e ter uma conversa simples e calma com seus pais seria um bom começo. Nada de se preocupar com o mundo ou o que acontecia fora de sua pequena bolha. Seria bom para sua saúde mental, pensar em algo que não fosse estressante ou preocupante. Por isso ele adorava sair com Damien e os demais, pois ninguém tocava nesses assuntos. Por algumas horas, tudo estava na maior perfeição.

Infelizmente, não seriam _aquelas_ horas, pois agora ele precisava descer para a cozinha e tomar seu café da manhã junto a seus pais, como mandava a rotina.

Soltando um suspiro ao acabar de trocar de roupa, Gregory desceu as escadas e caminhou até a cozinha, onde seu pai lia um jornal e sua mãe comia panquecas, cogumelos e bebia chá.

\- Bom dia. - disse o inglês, anunciando sua presença da forma mais educada que conseguia.

\- Bom dia, filho. - disse o pai, sem tirar o rosto do jornal.

\- Bom dia, Gregory. - disse a mãe. - Espero que tenha feito as lições antes de ir dormir.

\- O que te faz pensar que eu seria irresponsável a esse ponto, mãe? - argumentou ele.

\- Tem razão. Você é o orgulho da família, Gregory, com uma média de 4.0 em Yardale, a nota máxima! Você tem um futuro brilhante à sua frente, talvez como um médico ou advogado bem sucedido. Nunca pense por um segundo que eu duvido de você.

\- Mas estudar nunca é demais, filho; lembre-se disso. - seu pai acrescentou.

\- Podemos inscrevê-lo num curso intensivo de alemão antes de ele se formar na escola pública.

Gregory já estava se cansando muito antes de ouvir a sugestão da mãe.

\- Eu não preciso de um curso de alemão.

A atmosfera visivelmente pesou na cozinha com o silêncio dos mais velhos, algo pelo que Gregory se culpou. Ele não devia ter dito nada.

Sua mãe limpou a garganta.

\- Ao menos já tem francês pro seu currículo. Autodidata!

Ela tinha tanto orgulho das conquistas do filho. Tanto que a verdade tendia a se distorcer em sua língua.

\- Não foi autodidata, mãe. O Christophe me ensinou, se lembra?

Seu pai revirou os olhos e virou a página do jornal, sequer tentando disfarçar o desgosto em sua voz.

\- Eu sei, querido. Seu amigo é muito inteligente. Mas talvez seja melhor deixar esse fato de fora na hora de conseguir um emprego, está bem? - sua mãe sorriu e pousou uma mão em seu ombro.

O inglês chupou ar entre os dentes, tentando impedir seu corpo de tensionar e as palavras grosseiras e ríspidas de saírem por sua boca.

\- Tá bom.

Quando suas torradas ficaram prontas, ele já tinha perdido o apetite.

Talvez ele pudesse pular o café da manhã por hoje.

Passou manteiga de mau jeito no pão e colocou na boca, engolindo tudo em praticamente uma mordida.

\- Vou sair. - anunciou no mesmo segundo, catando a mochila com uma mão e jogando a alça por cima do ombro.

\- Deixe que eu te levo, filho.

\- Não precisa. O Damien me busca.

A última coisa que Gregory precisava era seu pai o levando para a escola.

O mais velho abaixou o jornal e assentiu, voltando a ler logo em seguida.

\- Até depois, então, filho. 

\- Diga um “olá” ao Phillip para mim. - gritou a mãe ao acompanhar o filho saindo da cozinha com os olhos. Assim que ele pareceu desaparecer pelo corredor, ela virou o olhar para o marido. - Phillip é um rapaz tão educado e culto. Às vezes eu queria que o Gregory fosse como ele.

\- Nosso filho é muito inteligente, mas passa tempo demais com as pessoas erradas. - o homem folheou o jornal. - Ele podia ler e estudar outras culturas ao invés de passar tanto tempo com aqueles garotos. Especialmente o francês.

Ao ouvir a reles menção de Christophe, a mãe de Gregory revirou os olhos.

\- Não suporto franceses. Por que eles são amigos mesmo?

\- Não sei, mas aquele garoto certamente não vai à lugar algum. Não com as notas que tira.

Seus pais continuaram a jogar insultos contra seus amigos, sem sequer perceber que a porta da frente não foi aberta.

Parado atrás da parede, Gregory conseguia ouvir cada mínima palavra que eles pensavam sussurrar um ao outro, absorvendo cada insulto e cada comentário de desprezo que diziam por seus amigos, extraindo o máximo de paciência dele que conseguiam.

Chega. Ele já estava cansado de ouvir seus pais reclamando sobre ele e suas companhias. Faria muito melhor indo para a escola.

Saiu de fininho pela entrada e logo avistou o carro vermelho de Damien. Ele agradeceu imensamente por ter conseguido mandar uma mensagem para ele escondido dos pais.

O inglês caminhou para o veículo e bateu a porta com força após entrar.

\- Recebi teu chamado de emergência. Tudo certo? - perguntou o anticristo.

\- Meus pais enchendo o saco de novo. - revirou os olhos.

\- Você se acostuma. Uma hora a gente sai dessa merda de cidade e não vamos precisar pensar em mais nada além do que a gente quer fazer.

\- Pra você é fácil falar. Você é o anticristo. Quando sair de casa, vai poder fazer tudo que você quiser e escapar impune sempre. Pra mim é mais complicado.

Damien estreitou os olhos e concentrou-se na direção, deixando a casa chique para trás.

\- Francamente, Gregory, seus pais são uns bostas por ficarem te subestimando, jogando coisas nas suas costas e se acharem no direito de controlar cada coisa na sua vida. Porra, se eles queriam uma boneca, era só comprar. É mais barato que ter um filho.

Se fosse para ser sincero, ele não discordava totalmente.

Não é que Gregory odiava seus pais. Muito pelo contrário, ele os amava! No entanto, ele não gostava nadinha de como eles eram controladores e agiam como se fossem superiores ao livre-arbítrio dele. Não aprovavam de suas amizades, não aprovavam de seu namorado - por mais que não soubessem que Christophe e ele namoravam -, não aprovavam de suas ideias para o futuro e não aprovavam de sua vida atual. Para eles, ele era capaz de muito mais, independentemente dele não ser feliz se tivesse feito aquelas escolhas. Tudo que ele queria era um voto de confiança e liberdade, nada demais! Mas seus pais tinham tantos planos de grandeza para ele que pouco importava o que ele pensava. Eles achavam saber mais do que ele, sendo que foi ele quem ficou com 4.0 de média geral em Yardale, não eles.

Sua família tinha muitas qualidades, como seu interesse em política, participação em manifestos ativistas e doações para instituições de caridade. Entretanto, assim como Gregory herdou de seus pais a parte boa, inevitavelmente foi pego na rede da _hipocrisia_. 

E, ah, como ele odiava esse fato. 

Desde o trauma que o inglês passou há dez anos atrás, quando seu orgulho foi gravemente ferido pela garota que gostava, seu rancor facilmente ganhou o melhor de si. E, até hoje, ele se pegava falando exatamente igual à seus pais quando este era o assunto. Ele sabia que todos se irritavam com isso, até ele mesmo, mas não conseguia parar de se sentir assim, como se tivesse levado um chute no saco. E a sensação perdurava sempre que colocava seus olhos em Stan e Wendy. 

Ele já tentou diversas vezes esconder aquele rancor e ressentimento. Mordendo os lábios, coçando as mãos, rabiscando agressivamente uma folha de papel que pudesse tirar de seu caderno; todo tipo de coisa. Mas nada funcionava. Seu único conforto era ser sarcástico e esnobar aqueles dois malditos de longe. 

A sua sorte é que Christophe e os demais não se importavam com sua atitude infantil. Na visão deles, todos têm frustrações que saem de seu autocontrole, e é bom ter amigos por perto para ouvi-lo reclamar, mesmo que seja extremamente cansativo.

Na verdade, todos eles tinham algo do que reclamar para os demais. Christophe reclamava da mãe, Estella de tudo de repulsivo que pudesse encontrar - o que se resumia a quase tudo -, Damien de seu pai e os adultos e colegas imbecis com quem tinha que conviver, e Pip… Pip era apenas Pip; quando ele reclama, aí, sim, a coisa está certa para ficar feia. 

Talvez fosse por isso que seus pais gostariam que ele fosse mais como ele: para não ficar resmungando pelos cantos da casa quando algo dava errado em sua vida - por mais que eles fizessem _exatamente a mesma coisa_.

No fim de tudo, eles eram todos iguais, com suas qualidades e defeitos, e Gregory tinha muita sorte de ter acabado com pessoas tão maravilhosas que compreendiam de onde ele tinha vindo e conseguiam aguentar sua incessante reclamação e resmungos. Seus pais eram tolos de achar que ele estava em má companhia, pois ele não tinha pessoas melhores com quem compartilhar as horas mais entediantes de seus dias.

Ao menos eles sofriam todos juntos.

Gregory grunhiu e jogou a cabeça para trás.

\- Não aguento mais esperar pra me formar e dar o fora dessa merda de cidade.

Damien riu.

\- Quando sair passa o endereço pra eu te fazer uma visita. Cá entre nós, teu chá é melhor que os que o Pip faz.

\- Me sinto lisonjeado.

O carro virou uma curva contrária, seguindo o caminho contrário à escola.

\- Ainda vamos pegar o Christophe e a Estella. - explicou o anticristo antes que ele fizesse perguntas.

\- Achei que o Pip já estaria com você.

\- Ele disse que queria ir sozinho hoje. - deu de ombros

O inglês chupou ar entre os dentes.

\- Brigaram?

\- Não. Acho que ele quer testar as asas novas dele.

Gregory murmurou em compreensão. Não podia julgar as vontades de outra pessoa em querer ir a pé para a escola. Ele mesmo adorava caminhar para refletir e pensar na vida, entendia completamente.

Espera. _Asas_?

\- …Como é? 

Damien arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Ele não te mandou mensagem?

\- Não! Eu acho que eu lembraria se ele tivesse dito algo sobre ter um par de _asas_!

\- Ops.

A cabeça de Gregory se encheu de perguntas, e especialmente de preocupação por Pip.

\- Por que ele teria asas? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele não tinha a menor ideia.

\- É… Eu vou deixar que ele mesmo explique quando chegarmos na escola.

O inglês resolveu se calar ao estacionarem na frente da casa de Christophe, o francês gritando algo de volta para dentro em sua língua mãe e batendo a porta do carro com força.

\- Tava demorando. - resmungou.

\- A calçada é gratuita. - Damien rebateu.

\- _Touché_.

O anticristo deu a partida e seguiu caminho para a casa de Estella, exatamente no sentido contrário em que costumavam seguir.

Contudo, esse tempo a mais deu tempo para Christophe perceber algo de diferente na expressão do namorado. Ele geralmente semicerrava os olhos quando estava entediado, mas hoje os olhos acompanhavam de uma glabela franzida e lábios mordiscados. Gregory raramente mordiscava os lábios, exceto quando algo o estava incomodando.

\- Você tá de mau humor. - não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma constatação.

\- Eu não estou de mau-humor.

O francês estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Acha que eu te conheci ontem? É claro que você tá de mau-humor. - disse Christophe, fingindo não ouvir o grunhido de Gregory e colocando uma mão sobre a dele. - Qual o problema?

A forma como ele o olhava, como se quisesse amassá-lo naquele carro mesmo e enchê-lo de beijos até se sentir melhor, derreteu completamente seu coração. Ele poderia tão facilmente puxar aquele francês imundo direto para seus lábios e esquecer tudo que ouviu… 

Mas eles não eram os únicos no carro.

\- Christophe, eu não vou ter uma DR no carro do Damien. 

Sempre o rapaz de ouvidos aguçados, Damien sorriu.

\- Relaxa. A Estella espera. Vou ficar dando voltas no quarteirão. - virou uma curva enquanto falava. - Fiquem à vontade.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Christophe apertou sua mão mais forte, forçando-o a olhar para si.

\- Gregory… 

Céus, ele não podia. Não com aqueles olhos castanhos tão maravilhosos o encarando daquela forma. 

Tão entretido por eles, Gregory se deixou facilmente ser puxado para um beijo, seu corpo completamente entregue aos toques do francês e à forma como o puxava para mais e mais perto. Ele simplesmente não conseguia resistir àquele homem.

Ao se separarem do beijo, o inglês suspirou.

\- São meus pais de novo. Ficam insistindo que eu posso conseguir coisa melhor do que os amigos que tenho, que posso fazer mais cursos, ler mais, estudar mais e parar de ficar saindo com gente que está abaixo do meu nível.

\- Que gente babaca. - Damien se intrometeu.

\- Você disse que não ia bisbilhotar! - Gregory gritou.

\- Tá! Tá! Desculpa! Continua aí, eu não tô escutando.

Gregory murmurou um “grosso” quando Damien se virou e logo foi puxado mais uma vez para a atenção dos olhos de Christophe.

\- Continua logo. - apressou o francês.

\- Enfim, eu não aguento mais essa pressão toda e eles querendo controlar a minha vida. Eu posso escolher meus próprios cursos e amizades como qualquer outra pessoa normal! E se eu não tenho interesse em livros clássicos e coisas do gênero, qual é o problema? Eu já tenho que aturar eles conversando de política o tempo todo e, não me leve a mal, eu adoro falar de política e direitos humanos, mas eles não parecem saber falar sobre mais nada além disso!

Christophe forçou-se a não estalar a língua no céu da boca. Ele odiava os pais de Gregory tanto quanto odiava a própria mãe. A forma como eles queriam controlar a vida de seu namorado o enfurecia de uma forma inexplicável. O lembrava muito de sua mãe, que ia à grandes distâncias para moldar o filho à própria imagem - algo que obviamente nunca aconteceria. No fim, ele e Gregory, mesmo vindo de lugares tão diferentes, tinham mais em comum do que imaginavam.

Gregory suspirou e puxou a mão do francês, entrelaçada à sua, para sua bochecha, pressionando um beijo sobre a palma.

\- Acho que isso é o que eu mais gosto em você, Chris. Eu não me sinto pressionado perto de você. É como se, quando eu estou com você e com os outros, eu pudesse ser mais solto. Como se eu pudesse ser eu mesmo.

E ele realmente podia. Não havia nada em Gregory que Christophe não podia ler, tão fácil quanto um livro, e o contrário era o mesmo caso. Não havia ninguém que os conhecia melhor que o outro.

Christophe e Gregory se conheciam desde pequenos, tendo morado na mesma rua por tantos anos. A diferença entre eles era clara: Gregory vivia em uma casa enorme enquanto a de Christophe era igual à todas as outras de South Park. Gregory estudava em Yardale e Christophe em uma outra escola, próxima a North Park. Seus padrões eram diferentes, mas isso nunca atrapalhou quando brincavam juntos na rua. Não tinha outras crianças morando por perto, portanto tinham apenas um ao outro. Mas já era mais que o suficiente. Os dois adoravam sair em missões, nem que fosse algo bobo como levar o lixo para fora, e seus interesses foram os aproximando até que formassem seu próprio clubinho, que foi se tornando algo muito mais sério com o passar dos anos, especialmente durante a breve guerra entre Estados Unidos e Canadá. Eles se entendiam e se comunicavam de uma maneira que não conseguiam com mais ninguém. Mesmo tendo seus próprios mundos e complicações, Christophe com suas brigas com a mãe e Gregory tendo que lidar com a pressão das expectativas excessivamente altas dos pais, as coisas eram completamente diferentes quando estavam juntos. Podiam se abrir verdadeiramente para alguém que os escutava e compreendia. E, apesar de ainda não poderem fazer nada para ajudar, ter alguém para poder ouvir suas lamentações já era muito mais do que qualquer coisa que podiam pedir. Christophe não forçava suas opiniões e vontades sobre Gregory e Gregory não julgava Christophe por suas crenças e seu jeito baderneiro e espalhafatoso. Eles eram parceiros, confidentes, a única pessoa em quem podiam confiar cegamente e acreditar de todo o coração que fariam um trabalho bem feito. Tudo que precisavam fazer era manterem-se longe de pessoas estúpidas como Stan e seus amigos encrenqueiros.

O francês podia sentir de longe as emoções de Gregory tomando o melhor dele, e a mão que veio a entrelaçar-se a dele foi quase instintiva. Ele só queria fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Pois um Gregory de mau humor era um dia ruim. E, além do que, ele apenas gostava de ver o sorriso estranhamente branco que ele gostava de exibir de um lado ao outro.

Cedendo aos toques do namorado, o inglês sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Era estranho ter Christophe daquele jeito no carro de Damien. Aquele tipo de conversa geralmente acontecia na privacidade do quarto de um deles ou quando se encontravam em sua pequena fortaleza no meio da floresta. Aquele era um momento único, que ele devia saber aproveitar muito bem.

Apesar de conhecidos por brigar, se pegar na frente de todos e serem uma dupla de revolucionários, seu relacionamento era bem diferente disso. Era quase como se houvesse dois deles: um que eles mostravam aos outros e uma outra parte, completamente diferente, que apenas olhos especiais podiam ver. E Christophe era muito reservado quanto a seu lado mais pessoal. Aquela era uma parte dele apenas para Gregory ver. Assim como o inglês só se abria daquele jeito para ele. 

Eles eram a segurança e o conforto do outro. Quando o mundo batia neles e não podiam confiar em ninguém para lidar com o tamanho de seus problemas, sempre podiam contar um com o outro para colocar tudo para fora e receberem o apoio de que precisavam.

Sem querer ouvir mais nada, o francês puxou o inglês para seus braços e o prendeu entre eles, afundando o próprio rosto no cheiro de seu shampoo.

\- Seus pais são uns imbecis. Ignore-os. - disse enquanto acariciava suas costas. - Quando nos formarmos, vamos dar o fora daqui e não vão poder nos dizer porra nenhuma.

Gregory murmurou, seus lábios se curvando em um pequeno sorriso. Ele retribuiu o abraço e se permitiu erguer a cabeça e beijar o queixo de Christophe, ouvindo um pequeno riso deixar seus lábios.

Damien parou de dar voltas com o carro ao perceber o casal mais calmo, aproveitando o momento enlaçados nos braços um do outro. Tudo havia voltado ao normal.

\- Vocês me devem 70 conto da gasolina.

E o momento foi completamente perdido.

\- … Perdão? - Gregory piscou.

Damien sorriu um sorriso de dentes pontudos.

\- Eu disse que ia deixar vocês a vontade, não que ia sair de graça.

Visivelmente infeliz com isso, o inglês franziu o cenho e fuzilou Damien com os olhos.

\- Eu te odeio.

\- Não importa, pelo menos posso jantar fora. - caçoou, bem na hora que parou ao lado da casa onde Estella morava. - ENTRA AÍ, VADIA! NÓS VAMOS PRO SHOPPING!

A loira, já com a mochila em mãos, revirou os olhos e entrou no lado do passageiro, percebendo a ausência de Pip.

\- Se realmente fôssemos pro shopping, eu nem estaria aqui. Aquele lugar parece um mausoléu. - debochou ela e colocou o cinto. - Cadê o outro cara de pamonha?

\- Saiu mais cedo.

\- Problemas no paraíso do inferno?

Damien negou com a cabeça.

\- Longa história.

A britânica ficou quieta depois disso e apenas concentrou-se na rua, observando a forma como as árvores ficavam para trás conforme se aproximavam da escola.

Damien parou no estacionamento e os quatro foram rápidos em descer, juntando-se aos demais alunos que se apressavam a entrar na escola.

Encostado em uma parede ao lado das portas, Pip estava a ler seu livro sobre o inferno, sem prestar atenção naqueles que passavam ao seu lado, exceto quando Christophe o chamou para cumprimentá-lo.

\- Fala, Pippers. - ergueu uma mão, ao que o britânico respondeu com um sorriso.

Ele só teve tempo de fechar seu livro até Gregory se aproximar, franzindo os lábios e exclamando na sua cara, quase cuspindo:

\- _Asas?!_

Pip piscou algumas vezes, espantado. Atrás dele, Damien deu de ombros, como quem não tinha nada a ver com o assunto. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e suas costas se curvaram. Ele parecia cansado.

\- Bom, eu pensei em contar mais cedo, mas não sabia como. - deu alguns passos para longe do portar da escola, quando os alunos pararam de entrar, e tirou o chapéu de sua cabeça. - Eu meio que, tecnicamente, não estou mais… - os chifres saltaram de sua cabeça assim como sua auréola, furando-a no meio. Suas asas se estenderam atrás de si, embora ainda dobradas e arrastando no chão, quase como sua cauda. Pip sorriu um sorriso de dentes pontudos para seus amigos, uma gota de suor escorrendo de sua testa. - … Vivo.

Gregory e os demais, com exceção de Damien, arregalaram os olhos ao ver a combinação de asas, chifres, cauda e uma auréola no corpo de Pip. Uma vista realmente surpreendente e ligeiramente assustadora. Ele parecia alguém saído de uma carta de tarô.

\- Você _morreu_?! - Estella exclamou, quase arrancando o chapéu de sua cabeça com as mãos.

\- Meu Deus, você é um gênio! Como soube? - Damien provocou.

\- Cala a boca, lasca de cascos de bode.

\- O que aconteceu? - Gregory se intrometeu, deixando aqueles dois idiotas de lado.

\- Tomei um tiro na cabeça e depois caí do céu.

O inglês estreitou os olhos e encarou Christophe de soslaio. Seu coração estava batendo forte.

\- Alguém atirou em você? - Pip assentiu. Não tinha como a arma ter mirado sozinha. - Por que alguém faria isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Ninguém nunca gostou muito de mim. Eu não estou muito surpreso, na verdade. Estava fadado a acontecer alguma hora.

A forma como Pip dava de ombros, como se não se importasse, enfurecia Gregory de uma maneira indescritível. Se ele tivesse passado pela mesma rua que ele naquela hora, se estivessem fazendo a mesma coisa, ele teria visto o exato momento em que Pip foi atingido por uma bala. Ele teria perdido um amigo. E não poderia ter feito nada.

O fato de conhecerem o filho de Satanás e ele poder ajudá-los com essas situações era um golpe de muita sorte. Mas embora soubessem o que acontecia após a morte e pudessem dar um jeito depois de tudo, isso não tirava o peso que o evento significava para eles. Gregory não aguentaria ver seus amigos morrerem, um a um, em sua frente. Eles ficariam todos presos atrás dos portões do inferno quando acontecesse. Perderiam todas as oportunidades de fazer o que queriam naquele mundo antes de serem jogados no próximo. 

Todos os privilégios chegavam a um limite. Pip apenas deu um jeito de fazer os aliados certos.

O britânico foi rápido em perceber o desconforto nos olhos de Gregory, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, Christophe se intrometeu, colocando uma mão no ombro dele e o puxando para perto.

\- Assim que terminarmos o trabalho, vamos investigar. - ele disse.

Mesmo imaginando não ser necessário, Pip assentiu.

Foi quando, ao pensarem estar sozinhos, um grupo de vozes se fez presente na entrada da escola, apressando o britânico a esconder suas asas, voltar ao normal e os estrangeiros a voltar à uma postura natural. Seria estranho se estivessem formando um bolinho do lado da porta de entrada. Chamaria a atenção de olhos intrometidos.

No fim, eram apenas Stan e sua gangue de idiotas, acompanhados de Butters dessa vez. Eles conversavam sobre algo aleatório, um assunto ao qual nenhum dos garotos e Estella tinham interesse. O teriam perdido por completo se não fosse pela forma como os cinco pararam de andar ao colocar os olhos em Pip, embora Butters parecesse mais confuso do que espantado.

\- PUTA QUE PARIU, É UM FANTASMA! - gritou Stan ao apontar para o britânico.

Foi então que os outros perceberam que eles haviam testemunhado a morte de Pip.

O britânico apenas riu, incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Não é um fantasma, idiota. Ele tá vivo! - Kyle franziu o cenho e bateu no ombro do amigo.

Como se fossem os donos do lugar, os cinco resolveram se aproximar.

\- Cara, como é que você tá _vivo_? - Stan esbravejou. - A gente _viu_ você morrer!

 _Que saia justa._ \- pensou Christophe, cruzando os braços.

\- Ah, eu imagino que haja um pequeno mal entendido. - Pip agitou os braços. - Pois veja, meu amigo, eu estou muito bem morto.

Ele voltou a mostrar as asas e as demais partes para provar seu ponto. 

A cara de choque no rosto dos cinco foi simplesmente impagável. Eles pareciam assustados e impressionados ao mesmo tempo, como se eles literalmente não estudassem com o anticristo e essas coisas não fossem normais.

\- Jesus Cristo, cara, o Pip virou um demônio! - Kyle gritou e apontou.

\- _Anjo caído_ é o termo correto. - corrigiu o britânico.

O pequeno grupo se aproximou com olhos curiosos, como de Pip fosse algum tipo de aberração - o que, para os padrões daquele mundo, não estava muito longe de ser verdade. Eles nunca tinham visto alguém com aquela forma antes, muito menos alguém que eles conheciam como um colega de classe.

\- Cara, isso é sinistro. - Cartman murmurou para si mesmo.

\- Ah, eu achei que ficou bem em você, Pip. - Butters foi o único a elogiá-lo, não expressando qualquer vestígio de medo ou susto em suas feições.

O britânico sorriu com ternura.

\- Aww, obrigado, Butters! É muito gentil da sua parte.

Atrás de si, suas asas se agitaram por um segundo, duas penas negras vindo ao chão com o movimento brusco.

Aquele fato pareceu instigar algo no olhar de Stan, que deu um passo a mais para a frente, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Pip e o deixando levemente desconfortável.

\- A gente pode tocar?

Arregalando os olhos com o pedido, Pip abriu um terno e simpático sorriso, seus dentes pontudos escondidos atrás de seus lábios.

\- _É claro que não_.

O medo voltou a estremecer as espinhas dos garotos com o tom de voz que o britânico usara. Embora fosse sua voz normal, havia algo na entonação que inspirava morte. Era assustador.

Tomando as rédeas da situação, Damien se pôs a explicar:

\- Tocar nas asas de um anjo ou nos chifres de um demônio sem permissão é incrivelmente ofensivo. Você consegue pelo menos uns dez anos de tortura no inferno. No mínimo.

A falta de interesse depois disso não foi muito surpreendente para os estrangeiros, que já estavam acostumados com serem descartados após terem seu “propósito” cumprido para os outros alunos. Além do que, o sinal tinha acabado de tocar, e eles precisariam voltar para dentro do edifício para seguir para as aulas.

Sem se importar muito em esconder as asas e os demais, além de não saber como, Pip acompanhou os amigos pelos corredores, ignorando os olhares estranhos que os demais alunos que ficaram para trás o davam ao colocar os olhos nele.

Os restantes ainda não sabiam como se sentir quanto àquilo. Era estranho que Pip estivesse morto mas ainda frequentasse a escola como uma pessoa normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Então… Você é um demônio agora. - constatou Gregory, como se repetir o ocorrido mais uma vez fosse tornar as coisas mais fáceis de lidar.

\- Anjo caído. - corrigiu mais uma vez. - Aparentemente eu fui promovido quando fui pro céu… 

\- Isso acontece com algumas pessoas quando elas vão pro céu. - interrompeu Damien. - Se eles quiserem te condecorar um anjo, por qualquer motivo que seja, você ganha asas e uma auréola. Mas a maioria lá é só gente normal mesmo.

\- … E agora que eu caí, tenho essa forma.

\- Pelo menos você não tá igual ao meu pai. - o anticristo deu de ombros.

\- Bom, eu devo ser honesto e dizer que não me importo muito com minha aparência. Só me preocupa não conseguir passar por certos lugares com as asas abertas, por isso eu deixo escondido. … Como se faz mesmo?

Damien passou por trás de Pip e apertou o polegar sobre um músculo no meio de suas costas, retraindo as asas no mesmo segundo.

\- Obrigado. Eu ainda tenho que me acostumar com isso.

\- Todo mundo pode acabar assim? - perguntou Estella.

\- Como anjo caído ou demônio? É, tem a possibilidade, mas você tem que ser um anjo e cair ou ser promovido por alguém do inferno.

Gregory murmurou.

\- Seria bem interessante ter asas e chifres, não vou mentir. Tornaria a experiência de estar morto muito mais interessante.

\- Nós podemos virar demônios quando morrermos? - perguntou Christophe.

Damien cruzou os braços.

\- Só com permissão minha ou do meu pai.

\- Deixa o nome registrado então, vai facilitar as coisas a longo prazo. - rebateu o inglês.

O anticristo, no entanto, arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Vocês sabem que demônios são diferentes de anjos, né? Vocês não vão parecer com o Pip quando morrerem, também não vão poder cair, porque nenhum de vocês vai pro céu.

\- Como você sabe? - Estella questionou.

\- Como você sabe que eu não sei?

Ela não queria nem discutir.

\- Como vamos parecer se formos demônios? - Gregory resolveu perguntar.

\- Mais ou menos assim. - Damien se afastou dos armários e estalou os dedos, um par de chifres surgindo em sua cabeça e asas de morcego em suas costas. - Mas os chifres podem variar de formato e tamanho.

Com outro estalar de dedos, voltou ao normal.

\- Não parece tão ruim. - Gregory sorriu. - Coloca a gente na lista, filho do capeta.

Damien murmurou e levou a mão ao queixo.

\- Bom, eu acho que seria interessante ter um exército pessoal, mas vocês tem certeza mesmo disso?

\- Não vou passar dos trinta mesmo. - Christophe deu de ombros. - Manda bala.

O anticristo encarou Pip por um segundo, o britânico dando de ombros.

\- Vou levar a lista pro meu pai depois da aula. - ele constatou e tirou um papel do bolso. - Vão escolhendo os chifres por enquanto.

O papel em si era uma lista com toda a variedade possível de chifres aos quais os demônios tinham direito, e os outros três passaram todo o resto da aula falando sobre aquele assunto.

(...)

Quando Rebecca e Estella saíam juntas, elas frequentemente se encontravam no parque. O lugar era tranquilo, poucas pessoas passavam por lá e era o lugar perfeito para serem deixadas à sós.

Em dias normais, ela não estaria tão nervosa ou relutante em estar ali com ela, naquele banco de piquenique e passando o dia juntas.

Mas aquele não era um dia normal.

Enquanto Rebecca se esticava para pegar um dos bolinhos de Pip, Estella fuzilava ambos ele e Damien com o olhar.

Por que ela estava aqui? Por que _eles_ estavam ali? Ela sequer sabia a razão de ter concordado com aquilo. Damien e Pip simplesmente sugeriram que ela e Rebecca fossem em um encontro duplo com eles depois da aula. Aqueles malditos se aproveitaram do segundo dia em que ela e Mark estavam se sentando junto deles para manipular completamente a conversa. E Gregory e Christophe não ajudaram em porra nenhuma. Até falaram que seria uma boa ideia!

Ela ainda acabaria com todos eles na porrada um dia desses. Era uma promessa.

Não foi difícil entender o joguinho que queriam jogar. Eles queriam impulsionar o relacionamento das duas para algo mais. Para um romance. Damien e Pip, assim como Christophe e Gregory, insistiam que as duas tinham química e deviam dar o próximo passo logo, sendo que Rebecca já tinha deixado bem claro que não queria nada mais além do físico.

Embora ela não quisesse admitir, ela gostaria de ter algo a mais com a morena. Sair para encontros, caminhar de mãos dadas, poderem se dar beijinhos nas bochechas, nos lábios. Ir além dos toques físicos.

Pois Estella gostava muito de Rebecca. Muito mesmo.

Ela deu uma mordida sem graça em seu sanduíche natural enquanto os outros três continuavam a tagarelar.

\- Uau! Isso está muito bom, Pip! - exclamou Rebecca, dando mais algumas mordidas no doce.

O britânico abriu um largo sorriso.

\- Que bom que gostou! É uma receita de família. Eu e Estella costumávamos comer o tempo todo quando íamos à casa dela.

\- Parece uma rotina legal. - a morena sorriu. - Vocês parecem bem próximos.

Pip fez que mais ou menos com a mão.

\- Somos amigos, mas não diria que tão próximos assim.

\- Ele tentou me cortejar e falhou. - ela o cortou em tom monótono.

Pip engoliu em seco e limpou a garganta.

\- Bom, na época eu não sabia que gostava de garotos, muito menos que Estella era lésbica, mas, sim, é verdade. 

\- E minha mãe tava pagando ele também. Ela _queria_ que ele gostasse de mim pra que eu quebrasse o coração dele.

Rebecca riu baixinho.

\- Parece um enredo saído de novela mexicana. - brincou. - É estranho pensar que vocês um dia estiveram juntos, considerando o quanto você é grudado com o Damien, Pip.

O britânico riu e instintivamente tomou a mão do namorado por debaixo da mesa.

\- É verdade. Muitas coisas mudaram nos últimos anos. - ele riu mais uma vez. - E pensar que há alguns anos atrás eu vivia em uma casinha velha e hoje ando de mãos dadas com o anticristo. Parece até história.

Damien sorriu de canto e deu um aperto em suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito com cada segundo que passava.

Ele mal podia imaginar que um dia chegaria ao ponto em que estava agora. Ainda menos considerando tudo que estava para acontecer entre eles. Ele queria passar cada mínimo segundo de sua vida eterna ao lado de Pip, agora ainda mais que antes. Não precisava mais se preocupar tanto com sua morte e poderia passar muito mais tempo pensando em todas as coisas que fariam juntos quando a eternidade chegasse.

Enquanto a conversa facilmente divagava para os dois britânicos, Damien deu um leve puxão na mão de Pip para chamar sua atenção. Quando conseguiu atrair o olhar dele, desviou o seu para o lado.

_Vamos dar o fora._

As bochechas de Pip se tingiram de um leve vermelho. Eles não fariam nada demais, apenas sairiam de perto para deixar as garotas em paz para ficarem sozinhas no encontro. Porém, ele não conseguia evitar de sentir aquela turbulência de emoções em seu peito sempre que Damien fazia _aquela cara_.

\- H-hum… Nós vamos dar uma volta. - disse o britânico, levemente envergonhado. - Voltamos logo.

Estella não demorou nem dois segundos para pensar que eles provavelmente iam transar em cima de uma árvore. Aqueles dois tinham mais fôlego do que qualquer outro de seus amigos, até mesmo Christophe e Gregory, que eram conhecidos como os coelhos da escola.

A diferença é que Damien e Pip sabiam como sair de cena sem ninguém perceber.

Ficando sozinha com Rebecca, a britânica estufou a boca de comida para ter tempo de pensar no que dizer.

No fim, ela não precisou, pois foi a morena que puxou assunto.

\- Ele significa muito pra você, não é? 

A pergunta pegou ela de surpresa e quase a fez engasgar com o pão. 

Estella arqueou a sobrancelha, mostrando que não havia entendido.

\- Pip. Ele é bem especial pra você, não é? Vocês parecem ter uma história muito longa juntos e passaram por muita coisa. Ele fala muito bem de você, apesar dos pesares.

Ela conteve um sorriso, não querendo derrubar sua máscara prepotente.

Embora não escondesse seu descaso para com Pip, ela tinha sim um carinho por ele. Ele a ajudou a escapar do controle de sua mãe e impedi-la de conquistar o mundo. E até depois de tudo continuaram muito próximos. Podiam não ser namorados, mas eram bons companheiros.

Ela engoliu o pão.

\- Ele é como um irmão pequeno pra mim. É meio abobalhado e bonzinho demais. Alguém precisa cuidar dele pra ele não acabar fazendo merda; esse é meu trabalho. Se ninguém jogar esse menino na vida real e deixar ele mais esperto, ele vai acabar se dando muito mal.

_Mais do que já se deu._

\- Você se preocupa muito com ele.

\- É claro que sim! Ele é um pamonha! Digo, eu sei que ele sabe se defender, mas ele tem uma péssima noção das coisas, não sabe quando tem que ser passivo e quando é a hora de fazer um comentário sarcástico. As pessoas pisam nele o tempo todo por causa disso.

Rebecca murmurou e tomou um gole de seu chá.

\- Isso deve ser coisa dele. Talvez ele não se defenda porque ele _não quer_ se defender. Talvez ele veja isso como inútil ou grosseria. Eu admiro a paciência dele. Não conseguiria aguentar todas as coisas que ele consegue.

Rebecca tinha um ponto. Pip tinha muita boa paciência e sabia fazer comentários grosseiros quando queria. Ele só esperava o momento perfeito para isso. Sua mãe adotiva dizia que paciência era muito boa para o mercado de trabalho, pois todos lidariam com clientes insuportáveis alguma hora. E Pip tiraria aquilo de letra.

Apesar de que ela não sabia dizer se ele _precisaria_ de um emprego, considerando que estava morto.

\- O Pip é… Algo a mais. Eu não entendo ele.

A morena esticou o braço por cima da mesa e tomou a mão de Estella na sua, o rubor em sua bochechas passando despercebido.

\- Ao menos ele tem você pra cuidar e apoiar ele quando ele precisar. Eu valorizo muito a sua lealdade, Estella. Mesmo que você possa se irritar com as pessoas de vez em quando, você continua do lado delas e as apoia como uma verdadeira amiga. Os rapazes têm muita sorte de ter você na panelinha deles.

O coração de Estella pareceu parar em seu peito. As palavras de Rebecca passaram completamente nubladas por seus ouvidos, mas atingiram em cheio seu coração.

Por Deus, ela era perfeita.

Estella não podia estar mais apaixonada.

Colocando um terno sorriso em seu rosto e desviando o olhar, a britânica apertou a mão de Rebecca de volta.

\- Obrigada.

Ao ouvir sua voz, ela rapidamente voltou à realidade, e a morena deu um sorriso desengonçado e soltou sua mão rapidamente. Não queria acabar invadindo o espaço pessoal da britânica e acabar estragando tudo. Logo agora que o clima estava ficando bom entre as duas.

\- Então… Você gosta de ficar aqui no parque? Acha um bom ponto de encontro?

Estella assentiu e bebeu um pouco do chá, tentando disfarçar a própria vergonha e desconsiderar o fato de que havia capturado um rubor nas bochechas de Rebecca.

\- Acho sim. É pacato e podemos ficar em paz, sem ninguém encher o saco. Apesar de que tem uns casais bem bregas por aqui, não?

A morena olhou ao redor, observando algumas pessoas aqui e ali andando de mãos dadas e comendo juntos.

\- Ah, alguns. Eu não posso falar muito, porque eu gosto de coisas bregas.

Estella ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo era algo que ela não sabia.

\- Ah, é?

Rebecca corou e coçou a nuca.

\- Eu não sei, só tem algo romântico em coisas bregas. Um menino já me fez serenata uma vez, quando eu tinha oito anos. Eu não entendi na época, mas agora que eu estou mais velha, acho que gostaria de alguma coisa desse tipo feita pra mim. Eu sei que pode ser bobo, mas eu acho fofo. Serenatas, flores, poemas de amor. Eu aceito de tudo.

Estella murmurou, notando duas coisas em específico:

Um: Rebecca gostava de ser cortejada.

Dois: ela tinha usado a sentença no presente.

Enquanto elas divagavam na conversa, sua mente começou a fervilhar com um turbilhão de ideias diferentes sobre todas as coisas que podia fazer para conquistar o coração de sua amada Rebecca.

Ao mesmo tempo, Damien e Pip as observavam de longe, de trás de uma árvore, para espionar o progresso das duas garotas em seu encontro.

\- Acho que elas vão ficar bem. - disse Pip com um suspiro. Ele estava feliz que Estella estava feliz, aliviava o peso em seu coração. Virou-se então para Damien e abriu um sorriso. - Então agora você vai me mostrar a surpresa?

Estella e Rebecca estavam se saindo bem em seu pequeno encontro e a conversa parecia estar fluindo bem. Não tinham com o que se preocupar. O que acontecer dali para a frente, elas podem cuidar de tudo sozinhas.

Damien colocou o dedo no queixo e, com um sorriso no rosto, assentiu.

Pip imediatamente retribuiu o sorriso e pulou no lugar, entusiasmado.

\- Oba! Pra que lado?

\- Calma aí, apressado. _Eu_ vou levar a gente lá.

Damien tomou a mão de Pip na sua e começou a puxá-lo para longe do parque. Para longe de Estella e Rebecca. 

Os dois seguiram pelas ruas abaixo, passando pelas casas iguais até que estas começaram a mudar em tamanho e formato. Eles estavam se afastando da área de residência comum, detalhe que não passou despercebido por Pip, é claro. 

Sempre o garoto observador, nada conseguia escapar por seu olhar. Quando qualquer coisa em seus arredores se tornava minimamente diferente, ele percebia. Precisava. Afinal, nunca se sabe se o que mudou na verdade é algum plano arquitetado para acertarem um projétil em sua cabeça. Por isso, ele sempre se mantinha atento, e mesmo que não quisessem que ele descobrisse ou visse algo, ele inevitavelmente era atraído por aquilo que não devia ver. Pip era um garoto muito curioso, além de tudo. Curioso e observador. Uma combinação horrível para quem não o quer xeretando em suas coisas.

\- Já estamos chegando, Damien? - ele perguntou, apertando a mão do anticristo na sua.

\- Quase lá. - ele sorriu e parou de andar, obrigando Pip a parar também. Encarando-o com ansiedade e adoração por aqueles olhos azuis curiosos, Damien quase pulava no lugar ao dar continuidade às instruções. - Mas, antes de continuarmos, preciso que você feche os olhos e me deixe te guiar.

O britânico ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto. Ele não estava sentindo muita firmeza naquela ideia. Ele estava de acordo com não saber qual a surpresa se isso quer dizer que ele não seria guiado de cara em um poste. 

Apesar de que ele estava morto, então o que importava se ele se machucasse?

\- Ah, céus… 

Damien riu da reação do namorado.

\- Confia em mim. Vai ser uma surpresa boa.

Pip demorou um pouco para responder, mas logo respirou fundo e expirou pela boca.

\- Ok. Eu confio em você. - disse e fechou os olhos, inconscientemente apertando as mãos de Damien com mais força.

Pip ficava tão fofo quando estava nervoso. O anticristo podia fazer mil e uma surpresas diferentes para ele se isso significasse que ele poderia ver aquele misto de empolgação e medo no rosto da pessoa que mais amava.

A verdade é que Damien adorava surpreender Pip. Independentemente do tamanho da surpresa, ele sempre arregalaria os olhos e se agarraria ao seu pescoço, agradecendo pelo presente ou qualquer coisa que seja que Damien resolver dar à ele. Ele adorava fazer seu Pip feliz. Os sorrisos que ele colocava nos lábios eram simplesmente apaixonantes, e Damien daria de tudo para vê-los em seu belo rosto. Os sacrifícios valiam a pena no final, pois ele podia fazer o homem que amava sorrir. Era o que fazia tudo valer a pena. Damien traria a lua para a Terra se isso significasse que seu amor estaria feliz. Quando ele dizia que Pip o tinha sob seu total controle, ele não mentia. Principalmente porque o anticristo sempre mantinha sua palavra. E ele jurou a si mesmo que sempre faria o que fosse necessário para fazer o britânico feliz, não importa quantos favores tivesse que gastar. Tudo valia a pena no final para ver aquele sorriso. Surpresas eram apenas a forma mais divertida que Damien encontrava de colocar Pip naquela montanha-russa de emoções.

\- Na verdade… - Damien divagou e puxou um lenço de seu bolso, amarrando-o sobre os olhos de Pip. - É melhor assim. 

Tomando mais uma vez suas mãos, Damien tornou a guiar Pip pelas ruas, afastando-os cada vez mais de Rebecca e Estella.

A cada passo que davam, mais forte o coração do britânico batia. Ele mal podia esperar para ver qual era aquela surpresa pra a qual Damien fazia tanto suspense. Ele estava demasiado ansioso.

Quando o anticristo finalmente avistou o local que o bilhete indicava, um sorriso acometeu seus lábios.

\- Chegamos! - ele anunciou com alegria, mas bateu na mão de Pip quando ele tentou tirar a venda. - Deixa os olhos fechados!

Puxando-o com força pelas mãos, Damien o levou até a frente da casa e tirou a venda com cuidado, percebendo o britânico batendo a perna enquanto permanecia de olhos fechados.

Ao menos Pip não estava sozinho em sua ansiedade.

\- Pode abrir. - disse o anticristo, dando um passo para o lado e deixando aquele sorriso dominar seus lábios.

Ao abrir os olhos azuis, Pip ficou, em primeiro lugar, confuso. Eles estavam diante de uma casa térrea, no bairro nobre de South Park, pouco antes das mansões que pertenciam às famílias mais ricas. Era um lugar grande com uma porta de madeira desenhada e quatro janelas cercadas de madeira branca. A cor era discreta, simples, com uma entrada muito convidativa com um caminho de pedras e algumas flores plantadas em frente à parede.

O britânico estava completamente sem reação. Eles estavam em frente a uma casa, mas por que Damien o tinha trazido ali? Talvez aquele fosse o novo lugar onde ele morava? Ele realmente não sabia. Sua mente estava em um completo branco, sem nenhuma ideia.

\- Oh, meu deus… Damien! O que é tudo isso? - ele perguntou, virando-se para o anticristo.

Damien sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

\- Digamos que é um presente de boas-vindas. Podemos não morar no inferno em si, mas, convenhamos, South Park está bem perto.

Pip riu por um segundo e voltou a admirar a bela casa.

\- Isso é… 

Mas, antes que ele pudesse falar, Damien o interrompeu com um suspiro entusiasmado.

\- Espera! Você ainda nem viu tudo ainda. Vem cá.

Pip foi puxado para dentro da casa, onde tornou a arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca.

Logo ao lado da entrada era a cozinha, que já estava equipada com fogão e geladeira, embora ele imaginasse que as prateleiras e as gavetas estejam vazias. Logo à frente, a sala de estar, com um belo sofá verde claro no centro, plantas no canto da parede, uma janela com persianas bege atrás do sofá, uma mesa de centro e uma televisão grande na parede ao lado, bem acima das plantas, que acabaram por dar um charme a mais para o eletrônico.

Tudo parecia tão novo e brilhante. Era como se Pip tivesse entrado em uma loja de móveis, daquelas que parecem uma casa completa. 

Passando pelo corredor junto a Damien, que falava coisas para as quais ele não prestava atenção, chegaram ao quarto principal, onde tinha uma cama de casal na parede do canto, uma janela grande na parede ao lado, um armário duplo na parede aos pés da cama e uma porta do outro lado, que levava ao banheiro.

Ao voltarem para a sala, a forma como Damien o encarava indicava logo de cara que ele estava esperando alguma coisa dele. Ele sorria com tanto orgulho e entusiasmo que parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de fazer um desenho para os pais, não que Pip soubesse o que é isso.

\- E então, o que achou? - ele perguntou com as mãos nas costas.

Pip não tinha palavras para descrever aquele lugar. Era simplesmente maravilhoso, até parecendo aquelas imagens que a irmã Anne lia nas revistas do orfanato. Parecia que ele tinha entrado em um de seus sonhos mais profundos e pessoais.

\- Eu… Eu nem sei o que dizer. É linda demais! - o britânico piscou algumas veze, estranhando o olhar que continuava na expressão de seu namorado. - Mas para o que é essa casa?

\- Sua. - Damien imediatamente respondeu.

A princípio, Pip ficou em silêncio, deixando a informação pingar em sua mente.

\- ...Huh?

\- É sua casa. - ele insistiu com um sorriso no rosto.

Por um segundo, o chão pareceu desaparecer debaixo dos pés de Pip e seu coração parou de bater. Era como se sua realidade desaparecesse ao seu redor.

Não é possível que Damien estivesse falando sério.

\- _Minha?_

Mas ele assentiu com aquele mesmo sorriso em seu rosto. Um sorriso sincero. Ele estava falando sério.

\- Não vai ter mais que viver com aqueles pivetes do orfanato, ou o Padre Maxi enchendo seu saco. Você tem um lugar só seu.

Aquilo não parecia real. Mas Damien não parecia estar brincando. 

Ele o tinha dado uma _casa_.

Pip não precisaria mais acordar com medo de alguém ter invadido seu quarto, sair do quarto correndo sem poder tomar café da manhã, aguentar os xingamentos diários, passar as madrugadas limpando nem fazer comida para os outros. Poderia ganhar o próprio dinheiro, cuidar das próprias coisas, _ter_ as próprias coisas, além da própria privacidade. Tudo o que sempre quis e nunca pôde ter. _Porque ninguém o quis_.

Exceto Damien.

Lágrimas tomaram seus olhos e tudo se tornou um borrão.

\- Eu… Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Isso é… 

Ele levou a mão trêmula à boca, tentando conter o choro e os soluços que formavam no fundo de sua garganta.

\- Oh, amor… - o anticristo colocou uma mão em seu ombro, acariciando a região.

\- Droga, Damien, você sempre me deixa emotivo com essas coisas! - resmungou o britânico, as lágrimas já fora de seu controle.

\- Vem cá.

Damien soltou um riso e puxou o namorado para um abraço, escondendo sua cabeça em seu peito e acariciando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

Ele já esperava essa reação de Pip. É óbvio que ele ficaria emocionado. Damien também ficaria se ganhasse uma casa inteira só pra ele.

Nesses dias ele agradecia demasiadamente ter nascido filho de Satanás, pois poderia usar tudo que tinha ao seu alcance para mimar infinitamente seu namorado, a pessoa que mais merecia depois de tudo que passou. Ele passaria toda a eternidade repetindo quantas vezes precisasse até que a verdade entrasse na cabeça do pequeno britânico.

Pip retribuiu o abraço com igual intensidade, deixando as lágrimas correrem por seus olhos intensamente. Em um impulso, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e selou seus lábios aos do anticristo.

\- Obrigado, Damien. De verdade. - agradeceu com um sorriso ao se afastarem. - Eu nem sei o que faria sem você.

O anticristo sorriu e coçou a nuca.

\- Na verdade eu não posso pegar o crédito pra mim. Quem fez isso foi o meu pai.

\- Oh! Pois invoque-o aqui para que eu possa agradecer.

\- Você não é um anjo caído? Invoque-o sozinho. - arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Ah, é verdade. - o britânico sorriu, colocando a língua para fora.

Por sorte, ele havia estudado métodos de invocação na noite passada antes de dormir. Colocando-se de joelhos próximo à janela, Pip juntou as mãos e pôs-se a murmurar pedidos e súplicas, na esperança de conseguir alguma resposta divina.

De repente, no meio da sala, uma coluna de fogo se ergueu do chão, por onde Satã se revelou com sua típica pose ameaçadora.

\- Quem ousa invocar o príncipe da escuridão? E por qual propó… 

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, Pip grudou os braços com sua cintura, em um caloroso e apertado abraço.

Embora pego de surpresa, o rei do inferno retribuiu o gesto, não falhando em notar o largo e belo sorriso nos lábios de Pip.

\- Então Damien lhe contou, huh? - murmurou enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros do britânico.

\- Acha que eu ia ficar com todo seu crédito? - o anticristo cruzou os braços, tambpem sorrindo.

Pip apertou seus braços ao redor de Satã.

\- Obrigado, Satã. Esse foi o melhor presente que eu ganhei até hoje!

\- Ah, não foi problema algum. Qualquer coisa pro meu futuro… - o rei do inferno interrompeu a frase ao ver Damien à sua frente, agitando os braços desesperadamente e negando vigorosamente com a cabeça.

\- Seu futuro o que? - perguntou o britânico.

\- Nada, não. Deixa pra lá.

Embora confuso, Pip apenas deu de ombros e desfez o abraço.

\- Bom, obrigado de qualquer jeito. Eu nunca achei que fosse ganhar uma _casa_ entre todas as coisas.

\- Não podíamos te deixar morando naquele orfanato nojento pra sempre, não é? - Damien o cutucou com o cotovelo.

Pip sorriu.

\- Quando posso me mudar?

\- É sua casa, Pip. Mude-se à hora que quiser. - disse Damien. - Se precisar de ajuda com a mudança, pode pedir pros meus demônios e eles vão te ajudar. É só tocar um pouco de música que eles fazem qualquer coisa que você pedir.

\- Que tipo de música eles gostam?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Qualquer coisa que você gostar, eles gostarão também.

\- Bom, nesse caso, acho que sairei amanhã então. - sorriu e balançou os pés. - Deus, eu nem sei como reagir!

\- Olha, eu aceito pagamento em abraços. - Damien deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar a jogação de charme.

Com um grande sorriso no rosto, Pip abriu os braços e acolheu o anticristo entre eles, apertando-o em seu enlaço.

\- Ah, posso ganhar um também? - pediu Satã, fazendo uma voz chorosa.

\- É claro! - Pip exclamou e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Com um movimento, Damien e Pip foram tirados do chão e apertados contra os braços de Satã, um abraço de tirar o fôlego e deixar seus pés balançando no ar. Ainda assim, o britânico sorria.

\- Meus meninos… 

\- Pai, você vai sufocar a gente! - Damien disse com a voz engasgada.

\- Ah, perdão. - Satã sorriu e colocou os garotos no chão. - Bom, eu vou indo. Aproveitem a casa nova.

Os dois se despediram dele com um aceno e voltaram a observar a casa, Pip disparando pelo corredor para o quarto e se jogando na cama.

\- Eu não acredito que tenho minha própria cama de casal! - exclamou ele, rolando por cima do lençol e os travesseiros. - E tem um cheiro tão bom… É muito melhor que minha cama atual!

\- Se quiser passar a noite aqui, já tá tudo pronto. - disse Damien. - A limpeza foi feita ontem e já tem comida na geladeira. Só precisa trazer suas coisas pra cá e ela é todinha sua.

As bochechas de Pip se tingiram de vermelho e lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos.

\- Oh, Damien, eu realmente não sei o que dizer.

\- Não precisa dizer nada. Você já agradeceu o bastante. - o anticristo o dispensou, limitando-se a encará-lo enquanto seu namorado saltitava até o banheiro.

\- O banheiro é tão grande! Dá pra enfiar um _carro_ aqui! - exclamou e atirou os braços para cima. - Ei, você acha que moraríamos juntos aqui quando terminarmos o colégio?

O anticristo riu.

\- Você nem veio pra cá e já quer que eu me mude com você? 

A princípio, Damien esperou que ele ficasse sem graça e tentasse articular, mas Pip apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Vai ser meio solitário ter essa casa toda só pra mim. Eu gostaria de alguma companhia.

\- Você pode ter um bichinho. - Damien disse.

\- Bom, isso é verdade… 

Ele e sentia culpado em desviar as coisas daquela forma. É claro que ele queria morar junto de seu namorado, mas isso ia contra todos os seus planos para depois da escola. Não queria acabar o pressionando à nada que ele não queria, ou passar a ideia de que Pip devia retribuí-lo por tudo de alguma forma. Por hora, precisava desviar o assunto para outra coisa. Muito em breve, poderiam fazer todas as coisas que Pip gostaria de fazer, mas agora não era a hora.

Um barulho repentino vindo da cozinha chamou a atenção do casal, que viraram a atenção para o corredor.

\- Por Deus, o que aconteceu? - exclamou Pip e correu junto a Damien para a cozinha.

Chegando lá, perceberam um demônio preto caído no chão, com problemas para tirar uma maçã presa em seus chifres.

\- Ele deve ter entrado no elevador comigo sem eu perceber. - Damien constatou, andando até o pequeno demônio e tirando a maçã de onde ela não deveria ter entrado. - Vendo pelo lado bom, você já tem sua companhia.

Como se entendesse todas as implicâncias daquilo, o demônio escapuliu dos braços de Damien e se jogou em Pip, que por pouco não o deixou cair.

Encarando o pequenino em seus braços, Pip não conseguiu não sorrir. Ele parecia tão entusiasmado.

\- Suponho que você será uma boa distração das tarefas depois da escola. - disse e acariciou o topo da cabeça do demônio, que sorriu com o gesto.

\- E ele vai ficar sempre com você pra te fazer companhia, não é, capetinha? - o pequeno assentiu vigorosamente com a voz ameaçadora de Damien ecoando pela casa. Apesar do sorriso, ele parecia bem ameaçador aos olhos do demônio. - Melhor eu ir andando. Você parece que tem muito trabalho pra resolver com sua nova companhia.

Pip riu e puxou o namorado para um curto abraço.

\- Obrigado de novo, Damien. De verdade. É o melhor presente que alguém poderia me dar.

\- Não foi nada, amor. - o anticristo sorriu e beijou-lhe o nariz. - A gente se vê depois.

Damien saiu pela porta e soltou um suspiro, quase pulando de susto ao virar-se e encontrar Estella o fuzilando com os olhos e com as duas mãos na cintura.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu regurgito de rato comido?

\- O que...?

\- “Você pode ter um bichinho.” Que porra de argumento é esse? Você não vai propor? - ela esbravejou, indignação clara em sua voz.

\- Dá um tempo pra ele. Ele acabou de morrer… 

\- E você também vai logo logo se não parar de putaria e pedir aquele pamonha em casamento _agora_! Entra de novo na porra daquela casa e fala com ele direito. Cria um anel, faz uma apresentação com fogo, não sei, mas ajoelha e pede aquele menino em casamento. - gritou Estella, agarrando Damien pela gola da blusa.

Embora não dissesse nada, Pip tinha esperado que Damien resolvesse pedir sua mão, nem que fosse na impulsividade.

Infelizmente, para seu pequeno e ansioso coração, ainda não era a hora. Talvez ele apenas não estivesse pronto ou quisesse preparar algum tipo de discurso grandioso. Era a cara dele fazer isso.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Damien amava chamar a atenção, especialmente a de Pip, e ele sabia que grandes gestos eram o jeito perfeito de conseguir essa atenção.

Ele só tinha que esperar um pouco mais.

\- Acho que somos só eu e você então. - ele disse ao demônio em seus braços, jogando-se de costas na cama e erguendo-o para cima. - Sabe, eu sempre vi tantos de vocês na casa do Damien, mas nunca cheguei a conversar com nenhum. Vocês têm nome ou eu posso inventar?

O bichinho piscou duas vezes e soltou um guincho estranho.

\- Ah, está bem. Vou te chamar de _Charcoal_. Espero que se sinta em casa. 

O som de uma janela estourando o fez pular da cama de susto. Suas asas abriram involuntariamente e seus chifres jogaram sua boina para cima.

Imediatamente se levantou da cama e correu para a cozinha.

Não é possível que ele nem havia se mudado e já o estavam assaltando. 

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o chão da cozinha coberto de cacos de vidro, a janela estourada e Damien espatifado no chão.

\- Damien?! Por Deus, o que aconteceu?

O anticristo soltou um gemido de dor e se agarrou ao braço de Pip, que o ajudava a levantar.

\- Nada demais. 

\- Como “nada demais”? Você acabou de atravessar a janela! - o britânico exclamou.

Com um estalar de dedos, os cacos desapareceram do chão e a janela estava inteira novamente.

\- Pronto, já tá concertada.

Pip reprimiu o sermão que estava prestes a dar em seu namorado com um franzir de cenho. Ele ainda estava ferido e ficar bravo com ele não ajudaria em nada. Ele precisava de ajuda e de cuidados.

\- Você está bem? Se cortou em algum lugar? Oras, o que estou perguntando? É vidro! Óbvio que você se machucou! 

Damien deu uma risada rouca e se segurou mais forte no britânico.

\- Não é nada, juro. Posso concertar num estalo… 

Foi cortado antes de terminar de falar, quando Pip arregalou os olhos e seus machucados desapareceram instantaneamente.

\- … De dedos.

Os cabelos de Pip balançavam ao redor de seu rosto e seus olhos azuis pareciam duas pequenas blueberries, circuladas por uma fina camada branca. Ele quase parecia um tipo de Deus, com tamanho poder em suas mãos, sem nem precisar mexer um músculo para usá-los.

\- Wow. - ele não se resistiu a dizer.

Ele não conseguia descrever a sensação de sentir os poderes de Pip correndo por suas veias, fechando suas feridas. Era como se um vento soprasse sua nuca, arrepiando todos os pelos de seu corpo.

Pip era simplesmente incrível, como ele poderia chegar e perguntar do nada?

O britânico levou uma de suas mãos para a bochecha do namorado, acariciando o corte já fechado com ternura.

\- Ainda dói?

Damien demorou um pouco para responder, perdido nos olhos azuis de seu amado.

\- Não… Não dói nada.

Pip suspirou, aliviado.

\- Isso é bom. Tive medo de não conseguir fazer direito.

\- Não, você fez bem. - ele respondeu com a voz suave, ainda hipnotizado por aqueles belos olhos.

Se não fosse pelo grito de Estella, ele teria ficado o dia inteiro perdido naquele olhar.

\- FAZ LOGO A PORRA DA PERGUNTA OU EU VOU ESTOURAR SUAS BOLAS PRA DENTRO DO INTESTINO COM UM CHUTE!

Pip deu um pulo, apertando os braços de Damien sem querer.

\- Estella? O que está acontecendo? Damien, do que ela está falando?

A britânica desapareceu da cena antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, jogando todos os problemas nas costas de Damien.

Sem conseguir respostas de Estella, Pip se voltou ao namorado, que parecia bem mais nervoso do que de costume.

\- Pip, tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar.

O britânico hesitou por um segundo, estranhando o clima pesado e cheio de expectativa.

\- Diga.

O coração de Damien batia a mil por hora e suas mãos soavam como nunca antes.

Deus, ele não conseguia fazer aquilo. Era demais. Ele era perfeito e ele era ridículo e aquele não era o momento certo. Ele estava completamente perdido.

Ele arfou ao sentir a mão de Pip agarrar as dele, tentando trazer seu olhar de volta ao mundo real.

\- Damien?

Ele parecia tão sincero diante dele. Mesmo com as asas abertas, os chifres perfurando a auréola e a cauda arrastando no chão, ele ainda era ele. 

Pip ainda era Pip. 

Não tinha razão para ele ficar com medo.

\- ...Pip, se eu te pedisse pra casar comigo antes da escola acabar, você ficaria bravo? 

O britânico arregalou os olhos e quase caiu de bunda no chão. Seu peito parecia que ia explodir com a realização e ele por pouco não começou a chorar ali mesmo.

\- De forma alguma! Eu ficaria muito feliz que você pedisse, até porque não sou muito paciente, especialmente quando se trata de você. - resolveu dizer com um sorriso.

\- É, eu sei. - Damien respondeu.

E os dois se calaram.

\- …E então? - Pip ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- E então o que? - perguntou Damien.

\- Você não vai pedir?

\- Pedir o que?

\- Minha mão em casamento? - Pip arqueou a sobrancelha, como se devesse ser óbvio o que ele queria dizer.

\- Por que eu ia pedir sua mãe?

\- Minha mãe não, eu! - esbravejou.

Damien piscou.

\- Ah, você quer que eu peça?

\- É claro que eu quero! Eu venho esperando que você peça há mais de três anos!

Deus, eles estavam uma bagunça só. Talvez Pip realmente tenha feito algo de errado ao usar aquele milagre.

\- Ah, ok então. Phillip, você quer casar comigo?

Sem conseguir aguentar mais, Pip começou a gargalhar, ao mesmo tempo que lágrimas escorreram pelo canto de seus olhos.

\- É claro que eu quero. Você nem precisava perguntar.

O anticristo sorriu em resposta, deixando que algumas de suas próprias lágrimas escorressem por seus olhos.

Ele disse sim.

Ele enxugou os olhos com a palma da mão e, com movimentos trêmulos, puxou uma caixinha preta de veludo de um de seus bolsos.

\- Meu pai disse que deu um puta trabalho pra conseguir isso. Eu gostaria que você usasse.

A caixinha se abriu para revelar um belo anel dourado de uma faixa prateada no centro. Ele reluzia sob a luz tanto quanto os olhos azuis cheios d’água de Pip.

\- É lindo demais, Damien. Eu amei.

O anticristo tomou a mão do britânico para si e encaixou o acessório com cuidado em seu dedo anelar.

\- Só me devolve depois pra eu escrever meu nome quando chegar a hora da cerimônia. Não temos dinheiro pra quatro anéis.

Pip riu e, enxugando as lágrimas com o polegar, se atirou no pescoço de Damien e selou seus lábios em um caloroso beijo, esperando conver todas as emoções que fluíam por seu corpo ao deixá-lo pegá-lo no colo e enterrar os lábios nos seus.

Percebendo as coisas esquentarem entre os dois amantes, Estella tomou aquilo como sua deixa para sair dali e voltar para o parque.

Impressionantemente, Rebecca ainda estava lá quando ela voltou.

Mentalmente se deu um tapa por deixá-la tanto tempo esperando para resolver os problemas dos outros, mas ela tentaria compensá-la ao fim do dia.

\- Desculpa a demora. - a britânica disse ao se sentar.

\- Onde você tava?

\- Resolvendo uns assuntos com o Damien.

Rebecca estreitou os olhos.

\- Não estavam brigando, certo?

Estella negou com a cabeça.

\- Só insistindo pra ele fazer uma coisa que devia ter feito faz tempo.

\- Parece interessante. - a morena sorriu e bebericou seu chá, agora frio. - Quer ir pra minha casa? O dia logo vai acabar e não é legal ficar muito tempo à noite aqui.

Estella corou com a oferta, já tendo uma boa ideia do que aconteceria quando subissem ao quarto da morena. 

\- Acho que tenho um tempo livre.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Rebecca, que tomou a mão da loira por impulso e a arrastou consigo em direção à sua casa.

(...)

A noite já tinha caído há muito tempo quando Damien voltou para casa. Havia deixado Pip de volta ao orfanato, _com sorte, pela última vez_ , e pegou o elevador até o sétimo andar negativo.

A jornada foi a mesma de sempre e como sempre seria, mas ele não podia evitar de sempre se lembrar do quão lindo o anel de Pip ficou em seu dedo.

Eles iam casar.

Ele ainda ficava todo arrepiado só de pensar nisso.

Depois de anos estando juntos, finalmente cumpririam um dos desejos do anticristo para sua vida na Terra. Eles falavam disso há tanto tempo quanto conseguiam se lembrar. E finalmente estava se tornando verdade.

Ao avistar o castelo ao longe, Damien apertou o passo até começar a correr, e invadiu os cômodos sem a mínima preocupação com o barulho que fazia.

\- PAI! - ele gritava pelo rei do inferno a cada porta que abria, mas sem o sucesso de encontrá-lo.

Até abrir a porta de seu quarto.

Felizmente, não havia mais ninguém além dele lá, deitado em sua cama e já adormecido. Como era de se esperar às duas da manhã.

O anticristo se jogou por cima do pai e o chacoalhou com toda a força que podia.

\- PAI! PAI, ACORDA, PORRA! - gritou. - PAAAAAAAI!

Satanás abriu os olhos e deu um pulo, por pouco não arremessando Damien para o outro lado do quarto.

\- Ah! O que foi, Damien? Espero que seja algo importante pra ter me acordado desse jeito.

Ele coçou os olhos e então percebeu a forma como os olhos de Damien brilhavam e seus lábios tremiam com um sorriso instável, como se ele estivesse segurando as lágrimas.

Foram poucas as vezes que ele o viu sorrir daquele jeito.

Algo tinha acontecido.

\- O que aconteceu?

O anticristo sorriu com os dentes e parou de pular de ansiedade na cama.

\- _Ele disse sim!_

Todo o sono que Satã podia ter se esvaiu no mesmo instante e ele puxou o menor para um abraço apertado.

\- Oh, Damien, isso é excelente! - ele exclamou entre risos, soltando algumas lágrimas no meio do caminho. - Eu mal posso esperar para decorar tudo, ajudar a organizar… E vocês vão precisar de uma coroação! - ele colocou Damien do lado da cama e se levantou, da forma como fazia quando começava a tagarelar. - Afinal, vamos receber alguém novo na família real. A cerimônia formal é essencial. Acha que você consegue pegar as medidas da cabeça do Pip sem perceber ou é melhor já deixá-lo consciente das tarefas?

Mas o anticristo não respondeu.

\- Damien? - Satã se virou e encarou o pequeno sentado na borda da cama, com as mãos sobre os olhos. - Damien, o que foi?

Seus ombros tremiam e alguns soluços escapavam de seus lábios. Erguendo a cabeça, mostrou os olhos inchados e as lágrimas gordas rolando por suas bochechas.

\- _Eu vou casar_.

O coração de Satã amoleceu e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em compaixão.

\- Oh, Damien… 

Sem dizer mais nada, pois não havia necessidade, Satã puxou o filho para um abraço, o pequeno escondendo o rosto em seu peito e suas pequenas mãos grudaram em sua cintura, falhando em enlaçá-la completamente por questão do tamanho de Satã com relação ao filho, que ainda cabia em seus braços, como se fosse um bebê.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Damien como um rio e ele fungava ao mesmo tempo que soluçava. No conforto dos braços do pai, podia se deixar desmoronar, se abrir e deixar todas as emoções saírem. As coisas já não eram como antes. Ele podia confiar nele.

A situação parecia tão irreal que Damien não conseguia simplesmente não chorar. Ele estava compromissado com Pip, o garoto que amou desde que tinha onze anos. Era quase como o fim de uma jornada, como se tivesse chegado ao ápice de sua existência. E ele estava tão feliz. 

Ele apenas não sabia como lidar com suas emoções. 

O filho de Satanás era muito emotivo, sempre foi, o que tornava a situação um tanto complicada, pois ele nunca sabia em quem podia confiar com aqueles sentimentos que tanto o afligiam. Para sua felicidade, desde que seu pai e Saddam terminaram de vez e ele se recuperou mentalmente das cicatrizes, as coisas melhoraram entre eles. Damien agora tinha com quem conversar sobre aqueles sentimentos que entravam em conflito em seu peito.

Após um tempo aconchegando seu pequeno em seus braços, o rei do inferno acariciou seus cabelos e sorriu em sua direção.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Damien, você vai ver. Seu casamento vai ser incrível, e eu vou ajudar de todas as formas que eu puder. - o jovem anticristo assentiu, mas permaneceu em silêncio. - Sabe, sua mãe vai adorar ouvir essa notícia. Pretende contar à ela?

Damien arregalou os olhos. Ele raramente via sua mãe. Ela e seu pai chegaram a ter um caso quando mais novos, caso do qual ele surgiu, mas não conseguiram ficar juntos por razões óbvias. Ele só a via de vez em quando, já que ela era uma mulher muito ocupada e de pouco adiantava ele ir à casa dela e ela não estar lá.

Ela e Pip se conheceram durante um chá da tarde no inferno, quando ela misteriosamente apareceu no inferno. E eles se deram muito bem. Sua mãe gostava de Pip e certamente o aprovaria como sua escolha para marido.

Damien assentiu lentamente.

\- Vou falar com ela amanhã. Já tá tarde.

Satã assentiu e, apertando o filho mais uma vez em seus braços, o apressou a voltar para o quarto para que os dois pudessem dormir.

(...)

No fim, escapar mais cedo de seu pequeno encontro com Rebecca tinha valido a pena. Estella se desculpou com ela por ter furado o compromisso, é claro, e explicou toda a situação, apenas deixando o detalhe do pedido de fora, pois aquilo era algo particular de Pip e Damien, para eles compartilharem com os demais.

Mas, ah, valeu muito a pena. O britânico mal conseguiu parar de encarar a própria mão durante a aula toda. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente e até seu sorriso parecia mais radiante.

Estando todos a par da situação, ninguém do pequeno grupo de amigos fez muitas perguntas fora aquelas que se tratavam do casamento. Todos estavam já ansiosos para o evento e ele nem tinha começado a ser preparado!

Conhecendo o anticristo como o conheciam, ele não deixaria passar aquilo como algo simples. Não o seu casamento. O pobre Pip que conservasse as lágrimas, pois aquele rapaz de dentes pontudos faria daquela cerimônia algo simplesmente inesquecível.

Quando o encontrou no corredor antes das aulas, antes de todos chegarem na verdade, Estella fez algo que jamais imaginou que um dia faria: o puxou para um abraço.

Todos os rapazes que chegaram depois dela fizeram o mesmo, exceto Damien por razões óbvias, mas, modéstia à parte, ela conseguia dizer com certeza que seu abraço importou mais para Pip que todos os outros. Afinal, ela raramente demonstrava afeto, especialmente em direção à ele.

Ah, que poderia fazer? Era seu amigo de mais de dez anos. Ele merecia um agrado de vez em quando.

No intervalo, todos se apressaram a bombardear Pip com perguntas sobre o casamento e a nova casa, ao que ele não sabia responder. A única certeza que deu foi de que se mudaria para a nova casa naquele dia, mas negou qualquer oferta de ajuda para levar suas coisas, dizendo já ter tudo preparado para quando a hora chegasse.

No fim, ele estava mais ansioso do que os garotos esperavam, pois foi até liberado mais cedo da escola.

E, de fato, eles estavam corretos. 

Quando chegou ao orfanato, conseguindo escapar dos olhares de todos aqueles curiosos com facilidade, Pip foi direto para o quarto, onde já tinha todas as caixas separadas para começar a encaixotar.

Ele mal podia esperar para sair dali.

Sua ausência na hora do almoço, no entanto, foi notada por uma das crianças, a qual sentiu falta de algo diferente na comida. Algo que só o empregado da casa sabia fazer para deixar a comida mais gostosa.

Quando a garota de Maria Chiquinha e vestido laranja chegou ao andar de cima, estranhou o britânico indo e vindo da porta de seu quarto com um monte de caixas, e se aproximou para investigar.

\- Mr Pip, aonde você vai com essas caixas?

Pip ergueu a cabeça para a porta, espantado com a aproximação repentina de uma das órfãs. Ele, no entanto, sorriu.

\- Isso, minha cara Ágatha, é para minha mudança!

\- Você vai se mudar? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Vou sim. Vou morar lá do outro lado da cidade numa casa muito bonita e florida.

\- Então você não vai mais limpar os quartos ou fazer a comida?

Ainda mantendo seu ar positivo, sem deixar transparecer o sentimento de desconforto, o britânico acariciou o cabelo da pequena e permaneceu sorrindo.

\- Desculpa, Ágatha, mas parece que a tia Annie vai ter que cozinhar pra vocês de agora em diante. Mas não se preocupe, talvez eu venha visitar de vez em quando.

Era mentira, óbvio. Ele nunca mais voltaria a colocar um único dedo naquele lugar maldito. Ao menos, não por vontade própria.

\- Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso voltar a arrumar minhas coisas. Ainda tenho muito pra fazer.

A menina assentiu e correu de volta para o andar de baixo. Pip enfim estava sozinho para voltar a encaixotar. E precisava se apressar, pois não queria deixar seus ajudantes esperando por muito aos tempo.

Contudo, ao ouvir o som de passos vindo para seu quarto, soube que seria interrompido mais uma vez.

\- Pip, o que caralhos você tá fazendo? - ouviu o Padre Maxi esbravejar de sua porta, forçando-o a se virar em sua direção.

Atrás dele, para a surpresa de ninguém, estava aquela garotinha de cabelos castanhos e sorriso travesso.

Resistindo à tentação de franzir o cenho, Pip respondeu:

\- Estou arrumando minhas coisas.

O estresse e frustração de Maxi foi imediato.

\- E onde você acha que vai?

\- Pra minha casa. - ele respondeu de imediato, pegando o mais velho de surpresa.

\- … Sua casa? - Pip assentiu, o que não deixou o padre muito feliz, ou menos confuso. - Mas essa é sua casa. Esse era o acordo: você trabalha pra gente e nós te damos abrigo até você conseguir um trabalho.

Era um truque. Era óbvio desde o início. Se Pip fosse ficar com eles até conseguir um emprego e poder se sustentar sozinho, ele nunca sairia de lá, pois ninguém nunca o contrataria para lugar algum. E ele jamais conseguiria sair.

\- Bom, eu posso não ter emprego ainda, mas já tenho onde ficar. Acho que esse acordo não é mais necessário, Padre Maxi.

O homem franziu o cenho, indignado.

\- E você acha que pode simplesmente sair? Acha que é barato te manter aqui? 

Aquela acusação fez o britânico travar no lugar.

\- Eu fazia _faxina_ pra ficar aqui.

\- Não. O seu namorado, o anticristo, fazia isso por você. Você nos deve _anos_ de serviço! E nem pense que vai sair daqui sem nos pagar!

Foi quando Pip não se conteve mais: ele riu alto.

O padre e as crianças que começavam a se juntar atrás dele se entreolharam, confusos e levemente amedrontados.

O britânico limpou uma lágrima no canto do olho e se virou para o grupo, encarando-os por cima do ombro.

\- _E como exatamente você pretende me impedir, padre Maxi?_ Eu já tenho tudo pronto, só preciso pegar minhas coisas e sair. Não leva mais que cinco minutos.

\- Você não pode simplesmente pegar e ir embora sem nos pagar! - ele insistiu. - Isso é crime!

\- Crime é trabalho não registrado e assalariado. Exatamente o que vocês faziam. O máximo que eu conseguia era as moedas que vocês deixavam cair no sofá.

A discussão não tardou em atrair a atenção de mais pessoas, incluindo um grupo de garotos, que se aproximaram de Ágatha para cutucá-la no ombro.

\- O que tá acontecendo? - um dos meninos perguntou.

\- O Mr Pip tá querendo abandonar a gente.

Descontente com a resposta, o garoto de boné abriu caminho entre as pessoas e as caixas para dentro do quarto de Pip.

\- Ei! Você não pode fazer isso! Minha cama ainda tá bagunçada!

No entanto, Pip foi rápido em rebater o garoto mal-educado.

\- Pois, querido Adam, arrume você mesmo. Saiba que eu tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida fora fazer o que você, com doze anos, já devia saber há muito tempo.

Os garotos arregalaram os olhos com a resposta atravessada. Pip não era assim. Ele sempre respondia de forma passiva e gentil, não daquela forma ríspida. Eles estranharam muito aquela atitude.

\- Vo… Você não faz nada da vida! Não consegue nem arrumar um trabalho! - ele tentou rebater.

\- Por enquanto. - o britânico cantarolou, fechando mais uma caixa.

\- Mr Pip, por favor, sua comida é a melhor! Eu não vou poder viver sem ela! - Ágatha implorou.

\- É claro que vai. Nem era tão boa assim. - Pip respondeu, ainda sorrindo. Ao olhar para o relógio de pulso, franziu os lábios. Ele ia se atrasar. - Agora, se me dão licença, eu realmente preciso ir andando. Não quero ter que me atrasar para minha própria mudança.

Apesar de encherem o saco dele, todos pareceram muito complacentes em ir para o lado e deixar o britânico passar com algumas caixas em mãos, levando-as para a porta. No entanto, ao chegar lá e virar-se para voltar, Pip percebeu que o grupo o havia seguido. E eles pareciam bem frustrados.

\- Ora, não façam essas caras. Tenho certeza de que vão encontrar alguém melhor para… - aporrinhar era a palavra certa. - Brincar.

Mas a insistência não parou.

\- Por que você tá fazendo isso? Por que tá indo embora? Você é o único que sabe dar os laços do meu cabelo direito, Pip. Ninguém faz igual você! Por que você vai deixar a gente?

O britânico sorriu marianita vez.

\- Bom, digamos que, com algumas coisas que aconteceram recentemente, eu simplesmente não tenho mais motivos para me importar.

O Padre Maxi permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, ponderando a razão de Pip estar deixando aquele lugar aconchegante.

Mesmo que fosse pelo trabalho que ele fazia ali, ele teria mais gastos vivendo sozinho que qualquer outra coisa se trabalhasse para eles. Não fazia sentido algum ele querer sair se não conseguiria se manter sozinho.

O grupo permaneceu firme em sua posição, bloqueando a passagem do britânico.

\- Se puderem dar licença, eu agradeço. As caixas não vão se carregar sozinhas.

\- Não vou deixar que leve essa tralha daqui! - o padre esbravejou, como se desse um sermão em Pip.

\- Ora, mas isso não é tralha, são meus pertences. Além do mais, não preciso da sua ajuda para levar tudo para fora. Deixe que eles carreguem.

Maxi franziu o cenho por um segundo.

\- Eles quem? Ah, não importa! Você não pode simplesmente pegar e sair sem nem pagar o que nos deve. Como vamos criar essas crianças sem dinheiro?

Pip já estava ficando profundamente irritado com aquelas pessoas. Eles não precisavam de dinheiro algum. Nunca precisaram. E mesmo assim insistiam em usar de sua força de trabalho para seu prazer quando tinham pessoas muito mais capacitadas que ele para fazer esse tipo de serviço.

E, mesmo com o tão pouco que diziam ter, orfanato era um lugar enorme, cheio de quartos grandes, uma geladeira com diversos tipos de comida e todas as crianças tinham seus mimos e paparicos. Eles não precisavam de Pip ali para contribuir com aquele lugar.

 _A não ser que fosse para isso que usassem seu suposto salário_.

A compreensão se tornou aparente no rosto de Pip, que arregalou os olhos.

\- _Oh, dear_. Não vamos chegar à um consenso, vamos? - ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo que para os outros, mas suas caras bravas e indignadas, como se ele tivesse cuspido na Bíblia, já era uma resposta boa o suficiente. - É, acho que não. Pois então permitam-me explicar em uma linguagem que vocês entendam.

Parado em frente à porta, de costas para todos, Pip a fechou com um chute, o estrondo fazendo as crianças pularem e se acovardarem, o clima subitamente pesado. O britânico se virou para eles com um sorriso de dentes estranhamente pontudos, o que só contribuiu para que todos ficassem ainda mais assustados, até mesmo o Padre Maxi. 

Ninguém nunca tinha notado que ele tinha dentes assim antes. Era quase como se tivesse algo de _errado_ com ele, como se ele não fosse ele mesmo.

Mas era justamente o contrário. Pip nunca tinha sido tão verdadeiro e real quanto agora.

Ele levou um dedo ao queixo e desviou o olhar para a direita.

\- Espero que ainda funcione. - murmurou para si mesmo, ignorando as crianças e o medo que elas irradiavam.

Com um estalar de dedos, um dos rádios antigos que tinha na casa começou a tocar, sem ninguém encostar um único dedo nele.

O som de um ukulele encheu as paredes do grande orfanato, e as crianças inconscientemente se aproximaram do Padre Maxi, amedrontadas. Ninguém sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo ou o que podiam fazer. Era tudo muito estranho e novo, algo que nunca tinham visto antes. Parecia até mesmo obra do _capeta_.

Pip batia o pé ao som do ukulele, memorizando o ritmo como um compasso, apenas esperando sua deixa para, mais uma vez, sorrir e, enfim, dirigir o olhar para o público que lhe esperava.

\- _I've tried, tried, tried, and i’ve tried even more._ \- ele começou a cantar, dando um passo para perto do pequeno grupo a cada verso. - _I've cried, cried, cried, and I can't recall what for._ _I’ve pressed, I've pushed, I've yelled, I've begged in hopes of some success. But the inevitable fact is that it never will impress!_ \- debruçou-se sobre ele com o apoio de uma cadeira e exibiu seu sorriso de dentes pontudos com orgulho para o padre assustado.

Dando alguns passos para trás, Pip acompanhou o passo da música enquanto subia as escadas e continuava a encaixotar suas coisas, ignorante para se os demais o seguiram até lá em cima e observavam como ele cronometrava de forma diabolicamente perfeita o timing de suas ações e as notas da música.

\- _I've no more fucks to give, my fucks have runneth dry._ \- ele cantava enquanto dobrava as roupas e guardava. - _I've tried to go fuck shopping, but there's no fucks left to buy! I've no more fucks to give, though more fucks I’ve tried to get._ \- encarou a plateia que se aproximava de seu quarto por cima do ombro. - _I’m over my fuck budget, and i'm now in fucking debt!_

Empilhando as caixas uma em cima da outra, o britânico tirava, no passo da música, as coisas de seu quarto, que ficava cada vez mais vazio, como se ninguém tivesse estado ali.

Ele limpou o suor da testa e então sentou em um dos corrimãos da escadaria que dava para o primeiro andar, dando um leve impulso com a bunda para deslizar pelo mesmo.

\- _I strive, strive, strive, to get everything done._ \- pulou do corrimão e caiu em pé com os braços para cima. - _I’ve played by all the rules, but I've very rarely won._ \- franziu o cenho e fechou a cara para as crianças enquanto caminhava para a cozinha. - _I've smiled, I've charmed, I’ve wooed and laughed, alas to no avail._ \- enquanto caminhava, pegou os utensílios de limpeza que aguardavam por ele e os encarou com um brilho de raiva nos olhos. Então, ergueu a cabeça e sorriu. _\- I've run round like a moron, to unequivocally fail!_

Atirando o esfregão e a vassoura para longe, quase acertando um dos pirralhos na cabeça, Pip saltitou pela cozinha e encarou com desgosto todos os utensílios de cozinha que brilhavam de limpos em cima da bancada. Utensílios comprados com o fruto do _seu_ trabalho, pelo qual ele não foi pago um único centavo em todos aqueles anos.

\- _I've no more fucks left to give…_ \- ele parou em frente ao liquidificador. - … _My fuck fuse has just blown._ \- com um peteleco, as baterias explodiram, a fumaça saindo do objeto como se estivesse pegando fogo. - _I've been hunting for my fucks all day, but they've upped and fucked off home!_ \- Pip voltou a sorrir e, correndo com a mão na bancada, foi estourando todos os eletrodomésticos, um a um. - _I've no more fucks to give, my fuck rations are depleted._ _I've rallied my fuck army but it's been fucking defeated!_

O Padre Maxi e as crianças observavam com olhos arregalados, completamente espantados, enquanto tantas coisas de valor eram destruídas sem o britânico ao menos tocá-las direito.

E ele ainda sorria aquele sorriso inocente.

Ao dar a volta na cozinha, ele agora girava em torno de si mesmo enquanto passava pelas crianças e as encarava com os olhos semicerrados.

\- _The effort has just not been worth the time or the expense!_ \- ele chegou à sala e deitou-se sobre um dos sofás, levando uma mão à testa, para então erguê-la no alto logo depois, junto da perna direita. - _I've exhausted all my energy, for minimal recompense!_ \- então ergueu-se novamente, apenas para agachar-se ao lado de Ágatha, a qual tremia ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis, e acariciou seus cabelos com ternura. - _The distinct lack of acknowledgement has now begun to gall!_ _And I've come to realize that I don't give a fuck at all!_

De repente, as luzes se apagaram e as janelas bateram com força, o vidro por pouco não se estilhaçando, e as cortinas então as tamparam de vista, deixando todos em completa escuridão.

Se eles já não tinham atraído atenção o suficiente, agora todas as crianças deixaram os quartos e correram para se esconder atrás de Maxi.

E a música ainda tocava.

Algumas velas que decoravam a mesa, as estantes e outros suportes se acenderam, mas Pip não estava em lugar algum para ser visto. Estranhamente, a única coisa que podiam ver era sua sombra, quase do tamanho da parede, de olhos e sorriso visíveis. E não era mais possível ficar mais assustado do que as crianças estavam agora.

\- _I've no more fucks to give, my fucks have flown away._ \- a sombra cantava enquanto perambulava pela parede, seu olhar penetrante focando no pequeno grupo no meio da sala. - _My fucks are now so fucked off they've refused to fucking stay!_ \- ela sorriu e mergulhou no chão, reaparecendo do outro lado da sala, ainda sorridente como sempre. - _I've no more fucks to give, my fucks have gone insane._ \- enquanto a sombra cantava, as sombras do Padre Maxi e todas as crianças pareceram ganhar vida e agora caminhavam por trás de Pip, ainda a mais alta dentre as outras sombras. - _They've come back round and passed me while they're fucking off again!_ \- até que todas elas desapareceram. 

Do alto da escada, sem nenhuma sombra a acompanhá-lo e seus pés flutuando a quase um metro do chão, Pip encarava todos de cima com as mãos atrás das costas.

 _\- I've no more fucks to give, my fucks have all dissolved._ \- ele deu de ombros, como se gesticulasse para seu próprio corpo. Então, abriu seus olhos e sorriu de orelha à orelha, agora com todos os dentes pontudos, quase como os de Damien. - _I've planned many projects, but my fucks won't be involved!_ \- flutuou até um dos corrimãos da escada e pousou sobre o mesmo. - _I've no more fucks to give, my fucks have all been spent._ \- ainda sorrindo, gesticulou com a mão para as caixas que estavam atrás de si, os demais sem saberem que seu quarto agora estava completamente vazio. - _They've fucked off from the building and I don't know where they went!_

O britânico pulou para longe do corrimão e, ao se afastar do pequeno corredor que levava de seu quarto à escada, encarou as caixas de soslaio, concentrando seu olhar sobre elas e então as fazendo flutuar, uma a uma, levando-as em direção à porta.

\- _I've no more fucks to give!_ \- as caixas flutuavam por cima da cabeça do Padre Maxi e as crianças, que encaravam admiradas tudo aquilo que Pip estava fazendo. - _I've no more fucks to give!_ \- as caixas de empilhavam uma em cima da outra na frente da porta, sem bloquear sua passagem, como se estivessem estado lá esse tempo todo.

O Padre Maxi franziu o cenho, encarando Pip, que ainda cantava, com ódio. Não que o britânico tivesse esperado qualquer coisa diferente disso de alguém como ele. 

\- _I've no more fucks!_ \- o britânico continuava a cantar de olhos fechados, sem perceber o homem irado subindo as escadas enquanto segurava a batina com mãos trêmulas de raiva. - _I've no more fucks!_

Completamente imerso na própria música, Pip começou a flutuar quando o Padre Maxi estava na metade do caminho de subir as escadas. Seu corpo movia por conta própria, tão entregue à música e alheio ao mundo externo, e o Padre irritado arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo tirar a boina de sua cabeça, revelando algo que ele nunca achou que fosse ver tão de perto.

Era uma auréola. Uma auréola de verdade, pairando sobre a cabeça de Pip enquanto ele se erguia mais e mais no alto.

E foi como se um turbilhão de coisas acontecesse ao mesmo tempo depois disso.

\- _I've no…_ \- a auréola se quebrou, o brilho dourado desaparecendo quase que por completo e o objeto angelical agora coberto por rachaduras, como se tivesse sido colado com super bonder. - _More…_ \- da cabeça de Pip, perfurando a auréola pelo centro, ergueram-se dois chifres em forma de cálice. - _Fucks…_ \- uma pequena cauda se desenrolou por baixo das blusas do britânico, agitando-se no ar como se flutuasse por si só. - _To…_ \- e, finalmente, ao chegar ao fim, as asas, as quais, como se refletissem o sorriso de orelha à orelha nos lábios de Pip, desdobraram de suas costas e ergueram-se majestosamente na sala, expondo suas gloriosas penas negras. - … _Give!_

Pip ergueu as mãos para o ar e chutou uma das pernas para trás, como se fizesse a pose final de um musical.

Àquele ponto, o Padre Maxi não poderia dar mais um passo nem se quisesse. Ele estava completamente paralisado. Ele não sabia mais dizer o que era aquela criatura que se revelara diante dele, mas aquele não era Pip. Aquele não era seu empregado. O britânico estava completamente diferente, quase como se fosse uma criatura saída de um livro de mitologia. Ele sequer percebeu que Pip estava a se aproximar dele até tê-lo a centímetros de seu rosto, seu sorriso largo mandando calafrios por sua espinha.

\- Entende agora, Padre Maxi? - ele perguntou com a voz baixa, suas asas tremulando em suas costas. - Não me importa o que acontece com o orfanato, com você ou as crianças, tampouco comigo. Não faz nenhuma diferença. - ele lentamente abriu os olhos, os quais agora não passavam de órbitas vazias para o padre. - _Eu não me importo porque eu estou **morto**_.

De repente, a campainha tocou, seu sino ecoando pelas paredes como uma maldição. As crianças, desesperadas, saíram correndo de volta para seus quartos, trancando todas as portas e criando pequenas barricadas com os objetos que tinham. Pip e Maxi olharam em direção à porta, o padre curioso e o britânico sorridente.

\- Oh, são eles! - ele exclamou com felicidade e entusiasmo.

Pip se afastou de Maxi e saltitou pelas escadas, flutuando aqui e ali para uma aterrissagem mais tranquila, e correu para a porta. Suas asas tremiam e batiam atrás de si durante todo o percurso, soltando várias penas pretas pelo chão. Penas que _outra pessoa_ teria que limpar.

Ao abrir a porta, o britânico cumprimentou com carinho e ternura os pequenos demônios pretos que saltitaram para dentro do orfanato. 

\- Bem-vindos, pequenos. - sorriu Pip, observando-os saltitar para dentro e formarem um círculo ao redor dele. - É muito bom ter tanta ajuda. Sinto muito por tê-los chamado com tanta pressa. Podem pegar alguma coisa da geladeira caso estejam com fome, pois teremos um longo dia pela frente levando todas essas caixas.

Ele os acompanhou até a cozinha, ignorando completamente o olhar perplexo do padre e, consequentemente, o silvo de um dos demônios para o mesmo. Abriu a geladeira e serviu os pequenos com qualquer coisa que eles quisessem enquanto ele próprio esperava sentado na bancada.

Uma vez alimentados, os pequenos demônios voltaram a saltitar ao redor de Pip, o qual, sem ter muita reação, apenas sorriu, exibindo seus dentes pontudos. Era estranho ter tantos daqueles carinhas agindo assim perto dele, como se esperassem algo mais. Ele não estava entendendo nada do que eles falavam, ainda não sendo fluente na língua daqueles pequenos, e apenas percebeu que realmente tinha algo que ver com ele quando um deles se meteu entre seu braço pousado sobre o joelho e começou a afagá-lo e o outro tomou sua mão esquerda e encarou seu anel de noivado com olhos arregalados.

\- Oh! - as bochechas do britânico ficaram levemente rosadas. - Muito obrigado. É lindo, não é? Mas não precisam ficar assim comigo. Ainda sou o mesmo britânico boboca de sempre. - e riu, fazendo suas asas se agitarem atrás de si.

Os demônios se entreolharam por um segundo e continuaram a saltitar ao redor de Pip, como se não o tivessem ouvido. Por mais que ele pudesse insistir que não mudou, isto não mudava o fato de que ele agora era o noivo do anticristo. Pip logo se tornaria um membro da família real e precisava ser tratado como tal. Isso sem contar com o fato de ele ser uma pessoa incrível. Todos os demônios conheciam seu nome e sua incomparável doçura e paciência com todos que se aproximavam dele. Eles _queriam_ que ele se sentisse especial. Mesmo que ele não se achasse assim, os pequenos, tanto quanto qualquer outra criatura do inferno, poderia facilmente dizer o contrário.

O britânico, percebendo a agitação dos demônios, desceu da pia e voltou a caminhar em direção à entrada. Eles tinham muito o que fazer antes que ele pudesse se instalar em sua nova casa.

Sendo seguidos pelo Padre Maxi, Pip não se surpreendeu que ele começou a gritar em seu ouvido ao chegarem à porta.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, o que são esses bichos??!

Pip abriu a porta da frente e, um a um, os demônios passaram, carregando suas caixas.

\- Ora, são eles que vieram levar minhas coisas para minha casa. Damien disse que são muito úteis e prestativos. Só precisam de um pequeno estímulo musical.

Tirando o celular do bolso, Pip ignorou o olhar de espanto no rosto de Maxi e deslizou por sua playlist do Spotify.

\- Não é engraçado como dizem que rock pesado é música do demônio? - ele riu para si mesmo e então ergueu o olhar para o mais velho. - Eu prefiro muito mais um rock clássico. 

Finalmente tendo selecionado a música, os capetinhas se agitaram alegremente ao som das primeira notas de Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy.

Um sorriso relaxado imediatamente surgiu nos lábios de Pip.

\- Ah, o bom e velho Queen sempre me deixa mais feliz. - suspirou, muito mais calmo que anteriormente. Ele nem se preocupava mais se as pessoas vissem suas asas, chifres ou o que fosse. Pegou uma caixa do chão e passou pela porta mais uma vez. - Bom, parece que chegou a minha hora de ir. Adeus, Padre Maxi, eu tive um tempo muito proveitoso durante minha estada. Ah, e talvez vocês queiram limpar os banheiros de novo. Vai saber o que os adolescentes de hoje em dia fazem em lugares pequenos.

Junto aos demônios, partiu sem esperar uma resposta e com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Ele finalmente estava livre daquele lugar maldito.

Sua cauda balançou de um lado para o outro ao som da música durante todo o caminho, e os demônios o acompanharam no mesmo ritmo. As pessoas o olhavam com espanto, mas ele não podia se dar o tempo de se importar, afinal ainda precisava levar tudo para casa e arrumar seus pertences nos armários, gavetas e personalizar seu quarto, o que demoraria umas boas horas.

Por sorte, chegaram com um tempo de adiantamento, e os pequenos ficaram felizes de ajudá-lo a trazer tudo para dentro, até mesmo aguardaram mais instruções para mais serviço! Mas Pip apenas sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

\- A partir daqui, eu assumo. - disse. - Eu agradeço muito por toda a ajuda de vocês. Conseguimos levar tudo em uma viagem só! - gesticulou com uma mão e um buraco se abriu no chão, um poço com alguns degraus que levavam para baixo. - Já podem ir. Verei vocês muito em breve quando vier visitar o inferno mais uma vez.

Os demônios pularam algumas vezes e logo formaram fila para descer a escada, despedindo-se de Pip e desaparecendo no chão.

Finalmente sozinho, o britânico escondeu os acessórios e se jogou de costas no chão, encarando diretamente o sol. Um sentimento de finalidade percorria seu corpo e relaxava seus músculos. Ele finalmente tinha sua liberdade, uma casa própria e tudo que ele sempre quis. Nunca mais teria que se submeter à humilhação de servir àquelas pessoas horríveis e ingratas, e foda-se o que a igreja pensará dele.

Ergueu a mão esquerda para o alto, seu anel de noivado brilhando majestosamente debaixo do sol. Ele mal podia acreditar que realmente estava para se casar com Damien. Ainda faltava muita coisa para fazer e preparar, mas sua ansiedade crescia mais e mais a cada segundo que passava.

Muito em breve, ele e Damien estariam casados. Ele seria parte da realeza do inferno. A família de Damien se tornaria a sua e ele reinaria ao seu lado por toda a eternidade. Viveriam juntos até o fim dos tempos, talvez até depois disso, visto que Damien não tinha a menor intenção de causar o apocalipse.

Ele mal podia esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is I've No More Fucks To Give https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXK03FHVsHk
> 
> As some may have noticed, yes, I'm very inspired by Hellpark. Although I don't like some concepts and am particularly not invested in the plot at all, I think it's a really creative piece of work, and I can appretiate the initial idea (and the music fucking kicks ass!) so there could be some references here and there from here on out. Just so you know and don't be startled by it!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Kudos and comments are really appretiated!
> 
> See Ya~


	5. Dance While The Sky Crashes Down

Deitado encarando o céu, Pip percebeu como raramente se permitia relaxar daquele jeito. Apenas ficar deitado e não pensar em nada, só vendo as nuvens fofas passarem e sentindo o ar fresco entrar e deixar seus pulmões. Era uma sensação aconchegante e acolhedora, em que Pip raramente se deitava e sentia. Ele estava sempre tão preocupado com os outros, com como seus trabalhos acumulavam e a pressão sobre si aumentava, que eram poucos os momentos em que conseguia tempo para si fora da escola.

Mas agora ele estava finalmente livre. Ele tinha sua própria casa, podia viver sozinho e ter a própria privacidade, não precisaria viver por ninguém e tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. 

Pela primeira vez, as coisas pareciam boas para Phillip Pirrup. 

Ele tinha uma casa, e estava noivo de Damien. 

Tinha como as coisas ficarem melhores?

Nunca em toda sua vida Pip imaginou que as coisas seguiriam daquele jeito. Que ele algum dia moraria sozinho e cuidaria da própria vida, antes mesmo de casar. Podia ser um tanto antiquado que ele esperasse casamento antes de viver sozinho, mas considerando a situação em que se encontrava, com todos em South Park o desprezando, ele nunca poderia conseguir um emprego com o qual conseguiria sobreviver e ter uma vida sozinho, não com os inimigos que tinha naquela cidade. Não poderia sair de casa, pois ninguém venderia um terreno para ele, muito menos um apartamento próximo para alugar, além de o Padre Maxi e os demais donos do orfanato insistirem na existência de alguma dívida de Pip para com eles, e não poderia sair. Ele ficaria para sempre preso àquela vida que sempre conheceu. Todos o odiando e o mantendo preso ao lado deles ao mesmo tempo. Um eterno ciclo de ódio e abuso, do qual ele nunca veria a esperança de escapar. Se não fosse pelo contato que ele tinha com Damien, ele não teria forma alguma de conseguir escapar. Christophe e Gregory mal tinham dinheiro para sustentarem a si mesmos, entrar em seus planos os perturbaria e atrapalharia ainda mais, e Pip não gostaria de ser um estorvo para ninguém. Estella tampouco não tinha nenhum plano concreto formado, de forma que a tornava inacessível para ele recorrer a ajuda externa. Damien era a melhor oportunidade que ele tinha, considerando a situação em que as coisas estavam há alguns dias atrás. No cenário em que ele se encontrava, e considerando os próprios planos que os dois tinham feito na época, casar com Damien e os dois saírem de South Park era o melhor resultado possível.

Ele nunca imaginou que, no fim, as coisas seguiram no caminho reverso. O plano original, que se tratava de ele e Damien se casarem após o fim do ensino médio e se mudarem para uma casa juntos após passarem alguns anos em um apartamento alugado, provavelmente em Denver, agora foi substituído por Pip se mudando para uma casa nova antes de casar, casando antes de concluir o ensino médio, e fazendo os três anteriores antes de conseguir um emprego.

Com certeza era uma mudança dramática nos planos, mas não é de Pip que ouviriam reclamações. Ele estava muito satisfeito com como as coisas estavam andando.

Um suspiro satisfeito saiu por seus lábios e ele se puxou para cima, logo ficando de pé e voltando para dentro da casa. Ainda tinha muita coisa para arrumar para aquele lugar ficar verdadeiramente aconchegante. Precisava colocar a mão na massa.

Ao abrir a porta, foi rapidamente cumprimentado pelo pequeno demônio preto, o qual esteve o esperando ansiosamente o dia inteiro.

O britânico sorriu e, fechando a porta atrás de si, estendeu os braços e acomodou a pequena criatura entre eles.

\- Bom dia, Charcoal! - ele exclamou com felicidade. - Demorei demais pra chegar?

O demônio emitiu alguns sons indecifráveis e agitou os braços.

\- Perdão. Tive alguns problemas durante a mudança. - ele disse enquanto coçava atrás da orelha do menor, o qual emitiu mais alguns sons e pulou em seu colo. - Ah, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem agora. Eu estou aqui, não estou?

Charcoal fez mais um barulho e tremeu nas mãos de Pip, que o ergueu para um abraço e segurá-lo com cuidado em seu colo.

Apesar de se conhecerem só há pouco tempo, o pequeno demônio já tinha muita admiração e carinho por seu dono. Demônios não foram feitos para serem animais de estimação, sim para servir, mas tinha algo na forma como Pip sorria, como mostrava os dentes, como seus olhos brilhavam, que o pequeno demônio simplesmente não podia deixar de querer ficar perto dele.

De toda a realeza, ele com certeza seria o monarca a brilhar mais que os demais.

Os olhos azuis de Pip escorregaram para as caixas a serem abertas e soltou um suspiro, o qual rapidamente foi substituído por um sorriso.

\- Bom, será que pode me ajudar a arrumar minhas coisas? - ele perguntou a Charcoal, que assentiu vigorosamente.

Como Pip já imaginava, usar seus poderes para desfazer sua bagagem ajudaria muito e pouparia bem mais tempo do que ele usaria fazendo tudo do jeito tradicional. Claro, Charcoal ficava preso em alguns cantos de vez em quando, mas, no geral, tudo estava fluindo muito bem e Pip estava se divertindo muito mais do que ele esperava com algo tão trivial como arrumar caixas.

Quanto mais coisas eles desempacotavam e guardavam, mais Pip percebia como aquele lugar caía sobre sua cabeça. Se acostumar com os corredores e os quartos, os caminhos por onde precisava seguir, tudo caía como uma luva em sua mão. Simplesmente parecia certo, como se ele vivesse ali há anos. 

E tudo parecia finalmente estar se encaixando.

Aquela casa grande era todinha dele. Para ele aproveitar, viver sua vida, relaxar, planejar seu futuro, viver novas memórias, respirar novos ares, aproveitar a paz e o silêncio e finalmente ter a própria privacidade.

Pip finalmente tinha um lar.

E aquele lugar especial logo seria de Damien também.

Enquanto via Charcoal balançar as patinhas traseiras ao se debruçar sobre a gaveta, numa tentativa de guardar as roupas não usadas, Pio não conseguiu evitar de olhar para o anel em seu dedo anelar, admirando a forma como este brilhava majestosamente debaixo da luz do teto.

Seus sonhos mais profundos finalmente estavam se tornando realidade. Ele mal podia imaginar que ele, o órfão que todos odiavam e não viam como mais que uma pedra no caminho, estava comprometido com o anticristo e de casa nova. Ele tinha amigos, pessoas que se importavam com ele, tudo com o que ele jamais pôde sonhar. Tudo estava ao alcance de seus dedos.

E Pip não podia estar mais feliz.

O britânico saiu de seu transe ao sentir o toque gelado de Charcoal em sua perna e sua expressão preocupada olhando em sua direção. Foi quando ele percebeu que estava chorando.

\- Ah! Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. - ele disse, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão e abrindo um sorriso. - São lágrimas de alegria.

Charcoal soltou um ganido e subiu no colo de Pip, esfregando a cabeça em sua cintura. Se o futuro marido do anticristo estava feliz, então ele também estava, e que maneira melhor de demonstrar do que com afeto?

O anjo caído sentiu a felicidade no rosto do demônio e deixou-se se impulsionar e tomá-lo em seus braços, jogando a ambos de costas na cama.

\- Oh, Charcoal, você é uma doçura. Queria que todo mundo fosse fofo assim igual você. - o demônio preto riu, à sua própria maneira. - Eu posso apertar suas bochechas?

Assumindo que o barulho que ele produziu foi um sim, Pip usou os dois indicadores e polegares para apertar acima da boca de Charcoal e apertou de leve.

\- Obrigado. Foi muito prazeroso. - o britânico riu. - É melhor voltarmos a arrumar. Ainda tem muita coisa pra tirar das caixas.

E é o que fariam, se não fosse pelo barulho da campainha os interrompendo.

Murmurando perguntas, Pip caminhou até a porta e a abriu, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar Christophe e Gregory parados do lado de fora.

\- Hey, Pip. - o francês o cumprimentou.

\- Christophe! Gregory! O que traz vocês aqui? - ele perguntou.

\- Estávamos nos preparando pra sair investigar o acontecido de ontem. - disse Gregory em um tom formal.

\- Não precisam se censurar. Podem falar sobre minha morte tranquilamente. Eu não me importo.

\- Nós precisávamos saber onde foi exatamente que você morreu pra podermos ir e como foi. - disse Christophe, tomando a dianteira.

O britânico assentiu.

\- Eu mal tinha saído da casa de Kenny na hora, acho que só subindo a rua. Ainda deve ter meu sangue no caminho. Quanto a como… Creio que foi com um tiro…? Não tenho tanta certeza.

O casal se entreolhou.

\- Você tem alguma ideia de quem teria atirado em você? - Gregory perguntou, mas ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu sei que as pessoas não gostam muito de mim, mas se quisessem fazer isso comigo, não teriam esperado tanto tempo. Talvez tenha sido um acidente.

\- E como caralhos essa porra seria um acidente? - Christophe franziu o cenho e esbravejou.

O britânico deu de ombros.

\- Nós encontramos uma arma no beco e o gatilho estava meio frouxo. Talvez tenha disparado sem querer quando o Cartman jogou fora.

Gregory franziu o cenho. Pip nunca tinha mencionado nada sobre alguém carregar uma arma.

\- O Cartman tinha levado uma _arma_ pra casa do Kenny? - ele perguntou com a voz exaltada.

Não era novidade para ninguém que Gregory desprezava Cartman com todo o ódio em seu coração - e ele tinha muito para compartilhar. Aquele garoto idiota tinha causado a morte de seu melhor amigo e comprometido toda a missão durante a guerra do Canadá, além de ser um elemento bem irritante de se ter por perto. 

Ele sinceramente não entendia como, de todas as pessoas, _Kyle Broflovski_ achava aquele saco de carne atraente. Por Deus, ele o _beijava_ e eles faziam sabe-se lá o que mais! Gregory sentia vontade de vomitar só de pensar naquele elemento a menos de três metros de distância dele.

As pessoas daquela cidade eram estranhas e ele jamais as entenderia. Na verdade, nem queria. Quanto mais distante estivesse daqueles elementos, melhor seria para sua saúde mental, assim como a de todos aqueles que andavam com ele. Ninguém gostava das pessoas de South Park. Eles eram indivíduos desprezíveis, preconceituosos, desagradáveis, inconvenientes e apenas insuportáveis de se ter por perto. De todos, Gregory conseguia pensar em apenas Gary para salvar e talvez algumas das meninas. Porém, todo o resto podia morrer na lava e ele não iria se importar.

Sob a acusação, Pip negou vigorosamente.

\- Não, não, não! Ele não trouxe uma arma! Estávamos passando pela rua para voltar para casa e ele encontrou no lixo. Mas, como eu disse, o gatilho estava frouxo. Talvez tenha disparado quando ele jogou fora e nós não percebemos.

\- Como vocês não perceberam o disparo de uma arma? - perguntou Christophe.

\- Damien estava muito exaltado. Talvez a tensão de tê-lo brigando com todo mundo tenha divergido a atenção que teria sido concentrada no som do tiro. - especulou. - Mas não precisam se preocupar, rapazes. Eu posso estar morto, mas estou bem. Eu tenho uma casa, um bichinho de estimação e vou casar dentro de alguns meses. Está tudo ótimo!

Realmente não se podia discutir com aquela lógica, especialmente quando já faz tanto tempo.

Damien e Pip planejavam seu casamento desde que tinham cerca de doze anos de idade. Não necessariamente estavam em um relacionamento na época, mas Damien sempre tinha certeza de fazer algum comentário que fizesse Pip virar e ficar sem graça - embora nunca de uma forma desconfortável.

Até onde Christophe e Gregory se lembravam, eles começaram a namorar por volta do nono ano e não se desgrudaram um do outro desde então. Enquanto o outro casal preferia deixar certos aspectos de seu relacionamento no mundo privado, Damien e Pip davam um show para qualquer um que quisesse ver. Eles conversavam ao relento, trocavam juras de amor e até aqueles olhares enjoativamente doces que faziam Christophe querer vomitar toda vez.

Depois de tudo isso, finalmente estavam conseguindo o que queriam. Por que Pip reclamaria?

Já tendo tudo que precisavam, Gregory e Christophe despediram-se de Pip e partiram em direção à rua em que o britânico morreu em busca de mais pistas.

\- Quem você acha que foi? - perguntou o inglês enquanto eles subiam a rua.

\- Não faço ideia, mas seja lá quem foi, fez de propósito. Quem acerta precisamente a cabeça de alguém por acidente, caralho?

Christophe tinha um ponto.

\- Mas por que alguém mataria o Pip? 

\- Eu não tenho a menor ideia, mas é melhor descobrirmos antes que nós sejamos os próximos. - o francês cuspiu e apertou o passo, arrastando o inglês pelo braço logo atrás dele.

Gregory não gostava daquela parte da cidade. Estar ali era quase um chamado para ser assaltado. Todo tipo de mau elemento se esconde por aqueles becos, apenas esperando pela oportunidade perfeita para pular em algum desavisado e tirar deles tudo que estiverem carregando, às vezes até a própria roupa do corpo.

Ele já tinha ouvido diversos relatos saídos no jornal sobre pessoas assaltadas e até mortas naquela região, então, de certa forma, não o surpreendia que aquilo tinha acontecido com Pip. Não era à toa que os meninos encontraram uma arma no lixo enquanto caminhavam. Aquela área era precariamente cuidada e muito menos protegida. O que quer que acontecesse ali, ficava ali.

Sempre precavido, contudo, Gregory teve certeza de estar carregando sua espada antes de ele e Christophe partirem para a investigação.

Ao subirem todas as ruas que Pip indicou, chegando na que ele especulou ser onde ele morreu, o francês sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha e um forte odor subiu suas narinas. Aquele lugar tinha cheiro de morte.

\- Foi aqui. - ele disse com a voz monótona. - Ainda dá pra sentir o cheiro de sangue.

Gregory se arrepiou e se atentou ao solo, buscando por qualquer vestígio de sangue ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ajudá-los a descobrir o que aconteceu, ao mesmo tempo que Christophe dirigiu-se ao beco e as latas de lixo, onde Pip disse ter encontrado a arma.

Eles estavam procurando por pistas. Qualquer coisa que pudesse ser usada para encontrar o culpado pela morte de seu amigo. A arma teria impressões digitais, o que já seria muito útil, e precisavam se atentar aos detalhes daquela região. Vestígios de alguém vivendo por ali, alguma coisa fora do lugar, qualquer coisa que pudesse ser uma pista.

Mas há algo de interessante a se notar quando pessoas são mortas por tiros: raramente há alguma pista de quem matou, a não ser que encontrem a arma ou haja testemunhas oculares para reportar o incidente.

Eles podiam recorrer às câmeras de segurança, mas a polícia nunca daria permissão à alguém como eles de ver as gravações. Aquela era uma linha que o ódio que aquela cidade guardava por eles colocava na pequena investigação do casal.

Quando Gregory menos percebeu, ele já tinha subido toda a rua, mas não encontrou nada de útil para ajudá-los.

Ele soltou um suspiro e desceu a rua atrás de Christophe, mantendo a cabeça baixa e o cenho franzido.

\- Achou alguma coisa? - o francês perguntou ao vê-lo retornar.

Gregory negou com a cabeça.

\- Nada. Procurei pela rua inteira, mas, justamente como qualquer outra coisa, tudo está como sempre esteve. Parece até que nada aconteceu. É como se tivessem passado uma borracha em tudo. Nem uma gotinha de sangue.

Christophe acompanhou o parceiro na cara feia. 

Aquilo o enfurecia. A impotência, a forma como, não importa o que façam, nada adiante para resolver aquele mistério e ajudar seu amigo.

E aquilo não era algo estranho naquela cidade. Sempre que algo ruim acontecia, passavam-se apenas algumas semanas e as coisas voltavam para antes de isso acontecer, como se tudo fosse apagado. Porém, ao contrário desse caso, essas circunstâncias levavam alguns dias para acontecer, como se a cidade precisasse de tempo para esquecer. 

Seja lá quem foi que matou Pip, fez de tudo para parecer que nada aconteceu. Acelerou o processo de esquecimento da cidade.

\- _Merde_. Desse jeito, nunca vamos saber o que aconteceu. 

Gregory abaixou a cabeça com pesar.

\- Se pudéssemos ter acesso às câmeras de segurança, isso seria muito mais fácil.

\- Podemos invadir a delegacia durante a noite, quando as coisas estiverem calmas e ninguém perceba duas pessoas entrando pelo duto de ventilação. - Christophe sugeriu com um dar inocente de ombros, mas Gregory não pareceu gostar muito da sugestão.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa ideia… 

Gregory exigia que suas missões fossem as mais cautelosas possível, especialmente considerando toda a situação que aconteceu com Christophe por culpa sua. Se ele tivesse planejado melhor e não confiado em _Stan_ , a missão teria sido um sucesso de início e ele não se duvidaria da forma que fazia agora. E ele tinha apenas si mesmo a culpar por isso.

O francês entendia, de verdade, porém, para ele, aquilo já estava no passado. É claro que ele também tinha medo de morrer, mas não deixava a missão prejudicar por conta de suas inseguranças patéticas. E ele não estava disposto a parar tudo por ali.

\- É isso ou encerrar a investigação por aqui. Nunca saberemos quem matou o Pip e teremos falhado com a nossa missão. - ele deu de ombros, colocando um cigarro entre os dentes.

Christophe sabia como missões eram importantes para Gregory, acima de qualquer outra coisa. Ele adorava a sensação de ser produtivo, de estar ajudando alguém e contribuindo para a sociedade. Era para isso que ele se arriscava. E Christophe não se conformava que ele, logo agora, estava disposto a simplesmente descartar tudo.

O francês deu alguns passos na direção de Gregory, passando o braço por cima de seus ombros.

\- Pense bem, Greg: somos revolucionários! Estamos querendo ajudar nosso amigo a descobrir o que aconteceu com ele, mas a polícia não vai colaborar com a gente, talvez até estejam metidos nisso! Não podemos confiar em mais ninguém pra essa missão. Se quisermos respostas, teremos de conseguir nós mesmos.

Gregory odiava admitir, mas Christophe tinha um ponto. A polícia raramente resolvia alguma coisa naquela cidade da montanha, sempre alheia para qualquer coisa que não envolvesse prender pessoas da cor que eles queriam; era nojento. Se eles tivessem contado com as forças locais há anos atrás, quando a guerra estava em seu encalço, eles estariam todos mortos.

E, considerando a forma como todos naquela cidade pareciam _adorar_ o britânico, as chances de conseguirem algo que preste era menor ainda.

O inglês soltou um suspiro errático.

\- Quer saber? Vamos nessa. - Gregory disse. - Não temos nada a perder mesmo. E além do mais, estamos fazendo isso por nosso amigo. Deixá-lo na mão seria como traí-lo, e eu não vou aceitar isso. Se a polícia não vai colaborar em trazer justiça, então eu vou.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Christophe. Ele amava quando Gregory se deixava ceder a seu lado mais radical. Quando estava disposto a tudo para completar a missão. E ele se sentia especialmente orgulhoso quando ele consentia a um plano que _ele_ tinha feito. 

Ele não era muito bom em fazer planos, então, quando Gregory concordava com algo que ele sugeria, ele não podia evitar de se sentir orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Esse é o espírito! - disse ele, animado. - Quem se importa com o que uns policiais racistas pensam? Eles podem todos ir chupar meu pau. E se aquele Deus filho da puta resolver se meter, pode cair de boca também.

Gregory riu e deu um rápido beijo na bochecha do namorado.

\- Oh, Christophe, o que eu faço com você? 

Sem responder à pergunta - porque era uma pergunta retórica -, o francês puxou o rosto do inglês para si e selou seus lábios em um profundo beijo. Não durou mais do que alguns segundos, mas foi o bastante para tirar absolutamente todo o estresse dos ombros de Gregory.

\- Nos encontramos na base às sete em ponto para definir o plano completo. - disse o inglês enquanto limpava os lábios.

O francês assentiu e, com um breve beijo nos lábios, o casal se separou em direções opostas, cada um para um lugar diferente.

Gregory não precisava comunicar duas vezes, pois sabia como Christophe levava suas missões a sério. Às sete em ponto, talvez até antes, ele encontraria o francês na base que guardavam na floresta. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de todas as vezes que eles saíram quando pequenos para cumprir alguma missão, apesar de a maioria delas ser algo tosco na época. 

Eles nunca fracassavam, não quando trabalhavam juntos. Eram uma equipe funcional em perfeita sincronia, e todos os conflitos e reclamações eram deixados para depois, em prol da prioridade maior.

De repente, eles pareciam ter oito anos de novo.

(...)

Já sem mais distrações, Pip se enfiou dentro de casa e se pôs a trabalhar. Precisava tirar tudo de dentro das caixas e começar a organizar suas coisas. Em geral, não havia muito que tinha que organizar, apenas o restante de suas roupas e pertences pessoais, os quais iriam todos para o quarto.

Para sua surpresa, enquanto ele conversava com Gregory e Christophe, Charcoal passou todo aquele tempo terminando de organizar suas coisas e, surpreendentemente, estava tudo muito bem arrumado, bem como Pip imaginou que ficariam suas gavetas.

\- Ficou ótimo, Charcoal. - elogiou o britânico. - Você fez um excelente trabalho. Obrigado.

O demônio sorriu e pulou no lugar, acompanhando Pip pelos corredores em busca de algo que ele desconhecia ser da necessidade do loiro.

Pip remexeu em algumas caixas restantes, tirando de lá alguns cobertores velhos e um travesseiro pequeno. Ele então voltou ao quarto e, no espaço entre sua cama e a parede que dava para o banheiro, amontoou os cobertores um em cima no outro de forma circular e colocou o travesseiro no canto. 

\- Espero que essa seja uma cama boa o suficiente. - ele sorriu para o pequeno demônio, o qual, percebendo sua deixa, se jogou entre as cobertas como uma criança pequena.

Não estava perfeito, nem de longe, mas teria que servir. Quando ele tivesse dinheiro o suficiente, compraria uma cama decente para Charcoal.

Enquanto o pequeno demônio se divertia, Pip caminhou para o banheiro. Já tendo acabado de arrumar tudo, ou a maioria das coisas pelo menos, ele devia estar um caco. Precisava checar seu estado no espelho da pia.

Até que ele não estava tão ruim assim. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco desarrumados, assim como suas roupas e seu chapéu, mas nada que ele não pudesse consertar com um ferro de passar.

Entretanto, enquanto encarava fundo nos próprios olhos, Pip não sorria.

Tinha algo que o incomodava. Ele não sabia dizer exatamente o que era, mas estava lá, e o estava perturbando mais do que ele sentia que devia.

Afastando seus lábios com os dedos, ele conseguia ver seus caninos pontudos, assim como quase todos os demais dentes. Porém, dentre eles, realmente eram os caninos que se destacavam, maiores e mais afiados que os demais. Ele se lembrava dos vampiros, de certa forma.

_Esse não é você._

Pip deu um pulo ao ouvir a campainha tocar, imediatamente tirando a mão da boca e abrindo suas asas, involuntariamente. Ele soltou um suspiro e lentamente fez seu caminho até a porta, tomando toda desculpa possível para não ter mais que se olhar no espelho.

Ao abrir a porta, ficou espantado, porém não surpreso, de encontrar Damien do lado de fora.

\- Damien! Por que você tocou a campainha? - ele perguntou, abrindo a porta totalmente, mas sem sair da frente.

\- Porque eu queria entrar…? - o anticristo arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Eu não vou simplesmente invadir o seu espaço.

Pip balançou a cabeça e sorriu um sorriso torto.

\- Oh! Certo, certo. Perdão, eu não estou exatamente acostumado com pessoas pedindo para entrar no meu quarto.

O orfanato era uma completa bagunça, pessoas entrando e saindo de absolutamente todos os quartos, mesmo os que não lhes pertenciam. Não era incomum para Pip chegar em casa e encontrar suas coisas bagunçadas ou algo sumindo; as crianças adoravam xeretar em suas gavetas por qualquer coisa que pudessem pegar. Ele já havia perdido sua boina umas três vezes só nas últimas semanas.

Era bom pensar que não precisaria se preocupar mais com aquelas coisas dali pra frente.

\- Posso entrar? - perguntou Damien, gesticulando para a porta.

\- Claro! Nem precisa pedir. Essa casa logo vai ser sua, afinal. - o britânico sorriu enquanto dava um longo passo para o lado.

Damien retribuiu o gesto e se fez confortável em cima da bancada da cozinha.

\- Você tá bem animado com isso, né? - provocou o menor, mostrando os caninos pontudos entre os lábios.

Pip riu e deu de ombros.

\- _Culpado_. - ele disse e se aproximou de Damien, tomando um lugar a sua frente em uma das cadeiras da sala. - Então… Quando você muda?

O anticristo conteve o riso e suspirou.

\- Vou me mudar depois que a gente casar. - ele respondeu, apertando o nariz do britânico com o indicador. - Dá muito trabalho se preocupar com duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. O casamento primeiro, depois a mudança.

\- Por que? Casar comigo é tão mais urgente que _morar_ comigo? - Pip rebateu, encarando-o com olhos estreitos, mas que não carregavam malícia alguma.

\- Pip, você dorme em casa praticamente toda semana. Eu tenho esperado por isso há _onze anos_ ; não diminua meus sentimentos! 

O britânico riu e colocou a língua para fora.

\- Perdão. É que, como o Christophe sempre fala, nós agimos como se _já estivéssemos_ casados. Não teria tanta diferença assim esperar um pouco mais.

Ele tinha um ponto, Damien admitiria isso, porém, havia um outro pequeno detalhe:

\- Acontece que você não é o único impaciente aqui, _amica mea_. Posso dormir junto de você num estalar de dedos, mas só vou te ver vestido de noivo uma vez na vida.

Pip sorriu e desviou levemente o olhar. Não se pode discutir com esse argumento. O próprio britânico estava fantasiando com aquele momento desde que o pedido foi feito - o que já não foi há tanto tempo atrás. Ele mal podia esperar para aquele dia chegar; estava tão ansioso quanto o próprio Damien.

\- Está bem, eu vou esperar. - disse. - Mas, só se você passar todos os dias comigo aqui até lá. 

Clássico. Damien devia ter visto aquilo vindo.

\- Vou ter que fazer umas viagens pra buscar roupa limpa, mas não vejo porque não. Você parece que já tem tudo arrumado. - disse e gesticulou para a sala ao seu redor.

Pip abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Os poderes demoníacos ajudam bastante. Terminei a organização muito mais rápido do que imaginei que iria.

\- Eu posso me livrar das caixas pra você, se quiser. - Damien ofereceu.

\- Não precisa. Eu sei me virar.

Com um estalar de dedos, as caixas vazias entraram em combustão e desapareceram em pleno ar. Como Pip já tinha organizado tudo, não precisava se preocupar com queimar as próprias coisas. Além do que, mesmo que algo fosse perdido, ele poderia fazer algo ainda melhor com um estalar de dedos.

\- Você tá ficando bom nisso. - o anticristo sorriu.

\- Obrigado. Eu queria ter mais tempo pra praticar, então aproveitei essa hora pra relaxar um pouco. Não é tão difícil assim quando se acostuma com o calor correndo dentro do corpo.

Isso era bom. Damien estava feliz que Pip estava conseguindo se acostumar com seus novos poderes com tanta facilidade. Quando ele começou a desenvolver os seus, era um completo desastre; coisas queimadas por toda a casa. Ainda bem que seu namorado não tinha esses problemas para se adaptar.

Enquanto inspecionava melhor o espaço, Damien notou um detalhe interessante.

\- Cadê o capeta? - perguntou para Pip.

\- Ele tem um nome agora, Damien. É _Charcoal_. - Pip respondeu com o indicador levantado.

\- Criativo. - o anticristo ironizou.

\- Cala a boca! - brincou e empurrou o ombro do anticristo de leve. - Ele deve estar no quarto, aproveitando a caminha dele. Por que a… 

Quando Pip virou-se de volta na direção de Damien, ele só pôde arregalar os olhos ao ter seu rosto tomado pelas mãos do anticristo e seus lábios roubados pelos dele.

O britânico hesitou por uma fração de segundo, mas não resistiu por mais que isso, uma fração, e acabou cedendo e retribuindo o beijo logo depois. Suas mãos subiram pelos braços de Damien e se agarraram à parte de trás de seu pescoço, e seu corpo rapidamente cedeu às carícias do anticristo.

As dele dedilhavam sua cintura, subindo e descendo, bem do jeito que Damien sabia colocar Pip em transe. Uma delas desceu para sua coxa e a ponta de seus dedos lentamente trilhou seu caminho por baixo de seu shorts, acariciando a pele um pouco acima da marca da barra com a pontinha da unha, tentador.

A respiração de Pip travou no fundo de sua garganta e seu corpo estremeceu. Parte de si sabia que ele precisava se afastar; o britânico ainda tinha muito o que fazer na casa, ainda queria dar uma limpada nos cômodos e ajeitar as coisas no seu quarto para deixá-lo mais aconchegante, o que tomaria o dia todo; ele não estava em condição de fazer essas coisas agora, por mais que ele quisesse muito. 

Pip lentamente se afastou de Damien, ainda mantendo uma certa proximidade com o anticristo.

\- Eu não posso agora. - ele sussurrou, acariciando os fios de Damien com a ponta dos dedos. - Preciso terminar de arrumar a casa.

O anticristo resmungou, quase decepcionado, mas não reclamou. Ele não questionaria as decisões de Pip, tampouco o forçaria a algo que ele não queria. Ele simplesmente retraiu a mão e a voltou à cintura do britânico, puxando-o para os braços e carregando-o pela casa em estilo noiva.

Foi um tanto difícil encontrar a posição adequada com o tamanho das asas de Pip, mas eles conseguiram entrar em consenso eventualmente. Seria difícil se acostumar com os apêndices novos, mas esse tipo de coisa nada mais era que mais um detalhe na vida de Damien. Nada com que ele não pudesse lidar.

O anticristo abriu a porta do quarto com um movimento do dedo, e o pequeno demônio que descansava em sua cama pulou com o aparecimento repentino do filho de Satã.

\- Você provavelmente devia sair daqui, pequeno. A não ser que queira ver coisas que não devia. - Damien brincou, abrindo um sorriso de dentes pontudos.

A mensagem foi muito bem recebida, e Charcoal sumiu do quarto em um amontoado de fogo.

Mal sabia ele que na verdade eles não fariam nada. Tudo que Damien queria e precisava era passar um tempo sozinho com seu namorado.

Apesar de tudo, isso não quer dizer que ele não gostaria de passar o tempo junto a ele enchendo sua boca de beijos.

O anticristo jogou Pip na cama antes que ele pudesse repreendê-lo por enganar o pequeno demônio, e se sentou ao seu lado com um ar inocente. 

O britânico apenas estalou a língua no céu da boca e ajeitou o cabelo, suas asas batendo em suas costas.

O sorriso de Damien imediatamente desapareceu e seus olhos carmim brilharam com curiosidade. Ele já tinha visto asas várias vezes antes, mas nunca tão de perto.

\- Posso? - pediu o jovem anticristo, gesticulando com os olhos para as asas de Pip.

O britânico pareceu engolir em seco por um segundo antes de murmurar:

\- Claro.

Ele virou de costas para Damien e esticou as asas, suas penas se espalhando pela cama e tomando quase todo o espaço da mesma.

Lentamente, Damien correu os dedos pelas longas penas negras, sentindo a maciez delas debaixo de seus dígitos como se estivesse acariciando um travesseiro.

As asas tremiam conforme ele as tocava, Pip estando desacostumado com a sensação de alguém o tocando naquelas partes novas. Era estranho, mas prazeroso ao mesmo tempo; uma sensação nova e bem curiosa.

O britânico mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos descendo ao chão e seu rosto se contorcendo em desconforto conforme as mãos de Damien se afastavam mais e mais de suas costas. 

\- Por que você tá com essa cara? - Pip ouviu o anticristo perguntar e olhou por cima do ombro.

\- Que cara?

Damien franziu o cenho e estreitou os lábios.

\- Você tá desconfortável.

\- Não tô não.

\- Pip. - Damien estreitou os olhos e de afastou do britânico com as mãos na cintura.

Pip suspirou, derrotado.

\- … Tá bom. São as asas. Eu não tô conseguindo me acostumar com elas como eu achei que iria. - admitiu de cabeça baixa.

Damien só não soltou um suspiro de alívio porque seria um momento muito inapropriado para fazê-lo. Esse tempo todo ele estava com medo de ter tocado em alguma parte que deixou o britânico desconfortável, ou que tinha algo mais de errado que ele tinha feito. Comparado com isso, o problema de Pip não era nada demais.

\- Pip, você morreu há dois dias atrás. Se dê um pouco de tempo pra acostumar com elas. - Damien murmurou em seu ombro enquanto acariciava delicadamente as penas.

Não o surpreendia muito que Pip estivesse tão aflito. Suas asas eram muito maiores com as que Damien estava acostumado a ver. Podiam quase tocar o chão do quarto se quisessem, e isso ele estando sentado na cama. Considerando a estatura diminuta do britânico, aquela devia ser uma desproporção enorme.

\- …Você sabe que pode controlar o tamanho, não sabe? 

Quando Pip o olhou com cara de desentendido, Damien quase quis se dar um tapa na testa.

\- Suas asas têm um limite de tamanho; a partir dali, você tem que usar uma ilusão para deixá-las maiores, mas para serem menores você pode usar seus próprios poderes. Eu geralmente não indicaria mudar o tamanho das próprias partes do corpo, mas o poder é seu. Você decide o que faz com ele.

O britânico pareceu mais animado depois disso, até mexia mais as asas, como se quisesse tentar o truque sozinho.

\- E como eu…?

\- Fecha os olhos e se concentra. - o anticristo instruiu e ele seguiu, ajeitando a coluna e fechando os olhos. - Sinta cada ponto da sua asa, lentamente diminuindo até o tamanho que você quer. Quando estiver bom, pare.

Demorou um tempo, pois essa habilidade era um tanto complicada de manipular no começo, mas Pip conseguiu no final - relativamente mais fácil do que Damien quando ele era mais novo. Pouco a pouco, suas asas foram diminuindo. As penas longas já não eram mais tão esbanjantes e nem tão chamativas; começavam a parecer as asas de um pássaro mais do que alguma criatura mítica.

Quando finalmente estava no tamanho certo, Pip soltou um gemido desconfortável e elas pararam imediatamente, acabando menores que a metade da cama. Ele pendeu a cabeça para trás e soltou um suspiro, visivelmente mais relaxado.

\- Melhor? - perguntou Damien, sorrindo ao percebê-lo visivelmente mais calmo.

Pip assentiu com a cabeça e balançou as próprias asas, aliviado com finalmente poder sentir o movimento nelas com mais precisão e fluência. Elas já não pesavam mais e ele não se sentia ser puxado para trás quando as estendia, nem tocavam nenhuma parede do quarto e muito menos arrastariam no chão.

Ele se sentia no controle do próprio corpo de novo.

\- Muito melhor. - murmurou para si mesmo, dissipando as asas com um movimento. - Elas estavam muito mais pesadas antes.

\- Sei como é a situação. Também levei um tempo pra me acostumar com isso. - disse Damien enquanto balançava a cauda e ria. - Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. E se você tiver qualquer problema, pode vir falar comigo a hora que quiser.

Pip sorriu para o namorado por cima do ombro.

\- Obrigado, Damien.

Puxando-o para um rápido beijo, Pip se apressou a levantar da cama e se olhar no espelho. Não era muito diferente. Suas asas continuavam pretas, mas agora apenas passavam ligeiramente da altura de seus joelhos. As penas pareciam pequenas e o movimento era muito mais fluido do que com o cumprimento anterior, o qual era lento e pesado.

 _Muito melhor_.

O britânico continuou se encarando no espelho por um tempo, até ouvir o som da cama rangendo. Damien estava se levantando quando ele se virou.

\- Você já vai? - perguntou com as mãos juntas.

Damien negou com a cabeça.

\- Não. Só vou pegar um copo d’água.

Pip assentiu com a cabeça e o acompanhou até a cozinha sem dizer nada. Até depois disso, o casal permaneceu envolvido no silêncio, e simplesmente sentaram na sala para assistir televisão.

Não tinha nada de interessante passando, eles apenas queriam matar tempo. Era muito comum que ficassem assim, só para não terem uma desculpa para se separarem. Não que eles fossem de qualquer forma, era apenas teimosia de _dizerem_ que precisam de uma desculpa para ficar.

Esses momentos eram os melhores. Nenhum som vocalizado dos dois, apenas algum barulho externo e a companhia ao lado. Quem dera pudesse durar para sempre.

Acomodando o anticristo encostado em seu ombro, Pip soltou um suspiro antes de murmurar:

\- Você podia passar a noite aqui.

Não disse nada depois disso, nem com os olhos de Damien em cima dele.

O anticristo riu e voltou a se encostar em seu ombro.

\- Parece uma boa ideia. - disse e sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

Pip murmurou e encostou a bochecha sobre a cabeça de Damien com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

\- Que bom.

Eles eram dois desastres sociais.

(...)

Pip não tinha mais sua casa na árvore desde a metade do ano. Depois das férias do meio do ano, os estrangeiros conversaram e chegaram a uma conclusão: eles colocariam a casinha para um uso melhor. Chegando o fim das aulas, quando todos abandonariam South Park, doeria demais que eles deixassem aquela casa, que há tantos anos serviu a eles como refúgio, para um João qualquer entrar e bagunçar tudo. Então, após muitas discussão, os cinco decidiram realocar a casa para o meio da floresta, em um lugar onde, graças aos poderes de Damien, ninguém a encontraria. Seria como uma cápsula do tempo, a qual resistiria eternamente a qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer naquele local. Uma eterna lembrança dos bons tempos que passaram juntos.

Ela ficava logo acima da base de Christophe e Gregory, presa entre os galhos retorcidos de uma grande árvore. Uma escada feita de madeira branca ligava o piso superior ao inferior, onde um barraco ocupava espaço. Não era muito grande, apenas um pouco maior que o tronco da árvore, mas chamava atenção ainda assim. Era feito de madeira velha pregada precariamente, sua idade aparente para qualquer um que conseguisse ver aquele esconderijo.

Gregory e Christophe se escondiam ali desde que tinham seis anos de idade. Era seu lugar preferido para planejar suas missões e passarem algum tempo sozinhos. O único lugar onde conseguiam um momento de paz.

O ar úmido encheu as narinas de Gregory ao entrar no barraco, o qual estava repleto de todo tipo de quinquilharias das últimas missões que fizeram, até alguns objetos aleatórios. A pá de Christophe, a bandeira de La Resistance, um pequeno troféu que recuperaram há alguns anos atrás, mas que os donos não quiseram mais, algumas esculturas de argila, roupas, vários pares de botas, duas caixas de ferramentas e mais uma montanha de variedades.

Aquele lugar cheirava a nostalgia.

Eles tiveram mais aventuras ali do que podiam contar nos dedos de ambas as mãos e pés. E sempre as concluíram juntos.

Era seu refúgio.

Assim que Gregory entrou, Christophe seguiu logo atrás, fechando a porta e a selando com um pedaço de madeira colocada perpendicularmente atrás da mesma. Era bom que mantivessem a segurança de que ninguém entraria ali, apesar de Damien já ter usado seus poderes para esconder o local.

O inglês caminhou pomposamente até uma mesa e de trás dela tirou uma lousa, esta já completa com desenhos e mapas ilustrados.

Christophe se jogou no pufe logo à frente da lousa.

Enquanto Gregory ajeitava as informações da lousa, Christophe observou atentamente a forma como o relógio do inglês aparecia do meio das mangas enquanto ele movia o pulso.

Ao contrário da gangue estúpida do Stan, Gregory _sempre_ carregava um relógio com ele, apenas em caso de uma missão surgir e eles precisarem se separar. 

Se ele estava usando um agora, então eles muito provavelmente não ficariam juntos por muito mais tempo.

Christophe soltou um suspiro pesado.

\- Qual é o plano? - ele perguntou.

Gregory virou-se para ele e cruzou os braços.

\- Vamos precisar entrar na sala em que eles guardam as gravações das câmeras de segurança. Assim que encontrarmos a gravação que precisamos, mandamos pra um de nós por e-mail, cobrimos nossos rastros e saímos do mesmo jeito que entramos.

\- Não seria melhor levar um pendrive? - o francês sugeriu. - Eles poderiam hackear nossa conta e apagar a prova, mesmo com os rastros cobertos.

Colocando os cabelos para trás, Gregory murmurou:

\- Creio que você tem razão. Além do que, um pouco de segurança a mais não faz mal. Que sorte a minha que eu trouxe o pendrive do trabalho comigo. - ele tirou o objeto, de cor azul-escuro, do bolso e o lançou à Christophe, que o pegou com uma mão só.

\- Você sempre carrega isso com você? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Gregory cruzou os braços e abriu um sorriso sagaz em seus lábios.

\- Um homem tem que sempre estar preparado para qualquer coisa.

Na verdade, ele já estava com aquele pendrive esquecido no bolso de sua calça desde de manhã, mas isso era um fato que Christophe não precisava saber.

\- Eu só espero que eles não tenham deletado as gravações. - Gregory ponderou para si mesmo.

\- Do jeito que são incompetentes, não teriam deletado nada nem que tivessem sido pagos pra isso. - Christophe cuspiu e cruzou os braços.

Gregory riu.

O pior de tudo é que era verdade. Se você queria algum trabalho feito e que a lei fosse aplicada de maneira adequada, não conte com a polícia de South Park. Eles não fazem nada mais que prender pessoas negras e mexicanos sem motivo algum. Eram racistas na cara dura e ainda tinham a _audácia_ de negar. 

Naquela cidade, se você quer algo bem-feito, _realmente_ tem que fazer por si mesmo, porque ninguém mais vai fazer por você. Nem mesmo o Estado.

\- E como vamos entrar? - perguntou o francês, mudando de posição no pufe.

O inglês puxou um mapa da delegacia de trás da lousa e o grudou na mesma com fita adesiva.

\- Eles têm rondas programadas e trabalham até tarde, então vamos precisar de uma distração. É aí que eu entro. Com minhas habilidades de teatro, posso encontrar a desculpa perfeita pra tirar todos os homens do serviço e abrir o caminho pra entrar.

\- Mas não podemos entrar pela frente. - constatou Christophe

Gregory negou com a cabeça.

\- Eles têm câmeras de segurança por todo o perímetro, nos veriam entrando e teriam todas as provas de que precisam pra nos acusar de invasão. Além do que, se eu quiser manter a farsa, preciso ter o controle da situação; não tenho como controlar a distração estando longe. Então você, meu amigo, vai ter que entrar sozinho enquanto eu mantenho os policiais distraídos. - o francês assentiu com a cabeça, ungindo o inglês a continuar. - A princípio, pensei em entrar pelos dutos, mas isso seria muito arriscado, já que não há como entrar pelo lado de fora sem ser pego pelas câmeras. Então, após minha pesquisa de campo, concluí que você terá que entrar _por baixo_. A única sala que não tem câmeras é a sala do chefe, onde convenientemente fica o computador onde eles guardam os dados das câmeras. É uma missão rápida: entrar, pegar os dados e sair. Vou manter meu celular em mãos e, com um clique, posso chamar o Damien e pedir que ele esconda o buraco por onde você entrou.

\- Não me subestime, _bête_. Eu posso esconder meus próprios buracos. Ninguém vai saber que eu estive ali. - disse ele com um sorriso orgulhoso de si no rosto.

Com um sorriso, Gregory empurrou a lousa de volta para o lugar e alongou os braços.

\- Ótimo. Então estamos prontos.

\- Só mais uma coisa. - Christophe interrompeu, tirando o sorriso do rosto do namorado.

\- O que? 

O francês engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Suas mãos tremiam e seus ombros pareciam encolher, como se ele estivesse com medo.

Os olhos de Gregory se arregalaram de supetão assim que sua ficha caiu.

\- Oh! Não, não, não, não. Não vão ter cachorros. Eles ficam presos do lado de fora e só são soltos quando a missão dos policiais se trata de algo relacionado à tráfico de drogas. Tenho certeza de que não precisarei descer meu nível a esse ponto.

Christophe soltou um suspiro aliviado. Ele odiava cachorros e poderia passar o resto da vida _muito_ _bem_ sem ter que lidar com aqueles animais malditos, obrigado.

\- Parece um bom plano.

\- E é - Gregory sorriu - Mas, por via das dúvidas, vamos levar escutas, assim podemos nos comunicar durante a missão para caso algo dê errado. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, me avise imediatamente e eu te dou suas instruções, ok?

O francês assentiu e ambos caminharam para uma outra mesa para preparar as escutas. Por sorte, estavam todas carregadas, e eles não precisariam se preocupar com a bateria.

A caminhada para perto da delegacia não foi tão longa, e eles tiveram tempo de repassar o plano mais umas três vezes e testar as escutas cinco. Quando chegaram ao local combinado, estavam mais do que prontos. Só precisavam colocar tudo em ação.

Ambos deram as mãos por um segundo e respiraram fundo, como se fossem entrar em uma toca de coelho.

\- É aqui que nos separamos, _mon amour_. - disse Gregory, apertando os dedos de Christophe entre os seus. Ele se virou para o namorado e o puxou para um rápido beijo antes de concluir: - Boa sorte lá dentro.

\- Boa sorte lá fora. - respondeu o francês.

Separando as mãos, Christophe se agachou em uma moita, observando com cuidado enquanto Gregory dava a volta para se aproximar da delegacia de frente. Assim que a polícia saísse de lá de dentro, seria a hora de Christophe começar a cavar. Não demoraria muito, cinco minutos no máximo. Ele se tornou muito mais eficiente nisso com o passar dos anos, então tirar a terra do caminho era mais fácil que tirar doce de criança para ele.

O inglês entrou e não saiu muito depois, sendo seguido por todos os policiais. Eles correram para longe da delegacia como se estivesse acontecendo um incêndio, e era a hora de Christophe agir.

Cavando o mais rápido que podia, o francês fez seu caminho para dentro da delegacia com sucesso, escapando de todas as câmeras e cães de guarda, assim como Gregory preveu sua rota.

Uma vez lá dentro, Christophe se apressou para o computador e, seguindo as instruções de Gregory pela escuta, entrou no sistema e começou a procurar as gravações da rua pelos arquivos.

Isso acabou por demorar bem menos do que ele esperava. Os policiais de South Park até que eram bem organizados.

\- Achei os arquivos. Transferindo pro pendrive agora. - o francês disse pela escuta.

\- Eles não vão durar muito mais tempo, Chris. - Gregory alertou. - Se apressa.

\- Eu tô tentando, buceta!

Christophe não tinha tanta experiência com acessar computadores quanto Gregory parecia o estar dando crédito. O verdadeiro hacker de South Park era Kyle, não ele. Ele só sabia cavar buracos, não acessar computadores de policiais!

Foi verdadeira sorte _mesmo_ eles serem organizados.

\- Acabei! - ele anunciou pela escuta, rapidamente arrancando o pendrive do buraco, desligando tudo e voltando por onde veio, colocando o piso de volta no lugar da melhor forma que pôde e dando no pé.

Ele brotou do outro lado do buraco, próximo à floresta, e deu um suspiro de alívio. Eles tinham conseguido!

\- Ei! Ei! Você aí! Pare onde está! - de repente, uma voz gritou, e o francês foi forçado a olhar para trás e perceber que tinha sido avistado por um guarda noturno.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração começou a martelar em seu peito com toda a força.

\- Merda! - ele gritou impulsivamente e não esperou nem mais um segundo para sair correndo para dentro da floresta.

O guarda, o qual tinha acesso à delegacia, correu para o pequeno cercado que tinha logo ali ao lado da porta e abriu a porta que guardava os cachorros.

\- PEGUEM AQUELE DESGRAÇADINHO! - ele gritou alto e apontou para onde Christophe tinha ido.

Os cães de guarda, quase espumando pela boca, rosnaram e correram atrás do francês, seguindo-o pelo som de suas botas e seu forte cheiro de terra.

\- _MERDA_! - Christophe gritou, mais para si mesmo do que para Gregory, e apertou ainda mais o passo.

\- Christophe? O que aconteceu? - a voz de Gregory ecoou pela escuta.

\- SÃO OS MALDITOS CACHORROS, GREGORY! OS FILHOS DA PUTA TÃO VINDO ATRÁS DE MIM!

O inglês arquejou e levou uma mão enluvada à boca. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, para onde estavam os policiais, e deu um jeito de escapulir sem que nenhum deles o visse.

Merda, merda, merda. Isso não é bom. Christophe tinha absoluto pavor de cães de guarda, ainda mais se estavam avançando em cima dele. E com razão. Ele já tinha perdido um pedaço da orelha quando ambos eram mais novos em um ataque de um cachorro raivoso e ainda morreu para o mesmo bando que o perseguia durante a guerra do Canadá. É claro que ele tinha medo de cachorros! Eles nunca o causaram nada mais que dor em sua vida!

\- Me encontra na clareira! E desvie o máximo que puder! Eles têm mais chance de acabar escorregando se você manter o trajeto instável!

Christophe deu um vago gemido de desespero e apertou o passo, desligando-se do canal por um segundo enquanto Gregory, do outro lado da linha, abandonou completamente os policiais e seguiu na direção daquele local combinado.

Seu plano não era de todo ruim, mas aqueles eram cachorros policiais. Animais treinados justamente para esse tipo de situação. Eles lidavam com todo tipo de criminoso e sabiam muito bem como perseguir suas presas.

Em outras palavras, Christophe estava fodido.

Ah, mas não era apenas isso. Ele estava absolutamente _aterrorizado_. Não é possível que ele morreria para um bando de cães de guarda _de novo_. 

Quanto mais corria, mais parecia que ele era levado de volta àquele tempo, àquele momento, com aqueles animais malditos arrancando pedaços de sua carne e fincando os dentes no máximo de seu corpo que conseguiam para arrastá-lo para baixo. Ele ainda conseguia se lembrar da dor. E se lembrava muito bem. A forma como os dentes daqueles animais selvagens o puxavam de um lado para o outro, colocando seus sentidos em hyperdrive e aumentando seu desespero para escapar, mas tudo que conseguia era ser mordido, de novo e de novo, até o sangue começar a pintar sua pele de vermelho.

Ele não podia passar por aquilo de novo. De novo não.

Deixando a floresta para trás, ele começou a correr pela rua, ouvindo vagamente o som dos latidos vindo atrás dele, quando avistou de repente uma garotinha parada com uma bicicleta.

Prontamente, Christophe se aproximou, empurrou a garotinha no chão e foi embora com a bicicleta.

\- Ei! Minha bicicleta!

\- Pede outra pros seus pais cornos, vadia! Eu preciso disso mais do que você! - ele gritou de volta e começou a pedalar mais rápido.

Com o veículo em sua vantagem, Christophe chegou bem mais rápido ao ponto de encontro do que se fosse a pé, encontrando com Gregory quando o mesmo tinha acabado de chegar.

\- Chris, você está… 

O inglês tentou mostrar preocupação, mas Christophe o agarrou pela mão e saiu correndo junto a ele antes que ele pudesse terminar.

\- PEGUEM AQUELES DOIS! - o policial que seguia atrás gritou, seguido pelos cachorros.

Mão em mão, o inglês e o francês correram por entre as árvores, tentando desesperadamente despistar os cachorros. 

Foi pura sorte encontrarem um dos antigos túneis de Christophe em meio a arbustos de frutas. Na verdade, eles _caíram_ nele e os cachorros passaram correndo. Pura sorte mesmo.

Ao perceberem a barra limpa, Christophe e Gregory saíram do outro lado do buraco, completamente ilesos. 

Sem trocar uma palavra, Gregory encarou Christophe por um segundo e o francês, prontamente, abriu um sorriso e tirou o pendrive do bolso com orgulho estampado em seu rosto. A missão foi um sucesso, mesmo com seus soluços.

Gregory retribuiu o sorriso e puxou Christophe para um beijo rápido em seus lábios para comemorarem a vitória. Ele só estava tão orgulhoso de seu namorado, não podia _não_ beijá-lo.

Entretanto, mesmo com a felicidade da vitória, Christophe percebeu algo errado enquanto voltavam para South Park. Algo errado com Gregory. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa e olhava para os lados a todo momento, como se estivesse esperando que alguém pulasse em cima dele.

Tomando-o pela mão, Christophe se aproximou do ombro do inglês e murmurou enquanto acariciava as costas da mão com seu polegar:

\- Por que você tá tão tenso?

Gregory negou com a cabeça e suspirou.

\- Eu não estou tenso, só… Preocupado. Não quero acabar perdendo mais nenhum dos meus amigos.

Podia parecer estúpido, mas Gregory sempre ficava muito impactado com essas situações. E o fato de Christophe ser muito impulsivo não ajudava em nada.

\- Eu não vejo razão pra se preocupar. Se morrermos, vamos nos encontrar no final de qualquer jeito. Você não acha que vamos mesmo parar no céu, né?

O inglês riu.

\- Você seria chutado de lá nos primeiros cinco minutos.

\- Está me subestimando? Eu consigo cair bem antes disso! - Christophe esbravejou ironicamente, erguendo seu dedo no alto.

Gregory riu mais uma vez, embora seu peito ainda doesse.

E Christophe não demorou nada para reparar.

\- Tem coisa errada mesmo, não tem? O que foi, Gregory? - o inglês derrubou o sorriso e permaneceu quieto, preocupando o francês. - Se for por causa do assassinato e você tá num daqueles seus momentos de luto desnecessário, só pensa que vamos todos nos encontrar no inferno quando acabar. Vai ser rápido e a gente nem vai lembrar da dor. 

\- Por favor, para.

Christophe arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

\- Para com o que?

\- Para de falar como se fosse acontecer! - Gregory grunhiu, visivelmente irritado.

\- Mas você sabe que uma hora _vai_ acontecer. Não é algo que podemos evitar.

\- Esse não é o ponto!

\- Então qual é a _merda_ do ponto?! - Christophe rebateu, agora irritado também.

\- Eu não quero que você morra! - Gregory gritou e apertou a mão do namorado com força, a ponto de ele gemer de dor. Ele soltou a mão de Christophe ao perceber o barulho e se afastou alguns passos de cabeça baixa. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Gregory respirou fundo e continuou: - Não é questão de nos encontrarmos ou não. Eu não quero que você morra. Já são duas vezes, Christophe. _Duas_. Eu não quero te perder de novo, nem que seja por um segundo. Minha irresponsabilidade já te fez ser morto uma vez, e outra não mais que alguns meses atrás! Não importa se vamos ficar juntos de qualquer maneira, _eu_ _sei_ _que vamos_! Mas não vale a pena te fazer passar por tamanha dor para isso!

Christophe encarava, de olhos arregalados, Gregory despejando seus sentimentos aos seus pés, com direito a lágrimas e tudo. Seus ombros tremiam e suas mãos estavam cerradas em punhos.

Aqueles eventos tinham um peso muito grande para Gregory, Christophe sabia disso, e ele não tinha o costume de se abrir tanto daquela forma. Ele tinha medo de deixar as pessoas entrar em sua vida e se apegar, apenas para acabar perdendo-as. E quando se tratava de Christophe, uma das pessoas que melhor o conhecia, esse medo ficava pior. Ele não sabia o que fazer sem ele ao seu lado, especialmente quando estava lá há tanto tempo.

O francês o olhou com dor no olhar, quase tão perto das lágrimas quanto Gregory as deixava escorrer pelo canto do olho.

\- Ah, _amour_ … - ele caminhou em direção ao inglês e o envolveu em um abraço apertado, deixando que suas lágrimas escorressem livremente por seus olhos enquanto ele o agarrava com mais e mais força.

\- Eu sei que pode parecer que eu tô exagerando, mas eu sinto o peso dessas coisas como se fosse me matar de verdade. - admitiu Gregory. - Podemos todos morrer um dia, mas não quer dizer que a experiência vá ser algo bom. Chris, você morreu mordido por _cães de guarda!_ Você já não gosta de cachorros, essa experiência melhorou alguma coisa?

O francês lentamente negou com a cabeça.

\- Ficou pior, na verdade. Eu não suporto cachorros.

\- Exatamente. O fato de que todos morreremos um dia não torna a experiência menos traumática e dolorosa. Imagina o medo que o Pip deve ter passado quando morreu _do nada_ e acordou no _céu_. Eu não desejaria algo assim nem para meu pior inimigo. Sem falar que, apesar de tudo, a vida não é algo que devemos simplesmente jogar fora por saber o que acontece depois. Ainda é algo valioso que deveríamos aproveitar enquanto podemos. As experiências que passamos aqui importam, as circunstâncias importam, e eu não quero subestimar esse presente. Não é justo que simplesmente joguemos fora a oportunidade que tantas pessoas não tiveram o privilégio de aproveitar.

Christophe não apreciava sua vida de forma alguma. Ele não gostava de sua família, os colegas com quem dividia a escola eram um saco e aquela cidade era uma merda. O único ponto que realmente valia era Gregory e seus amigos. Fora isso, não havia motivo algum para o francês permanecer ali. Se ele morresse, seria até melhor para todo mundo.

Christophe não era suicida, mas isso não quer dizer que ele era _positivo_.

Gregory se soltou do abraço e tomou Christophe pela mão, olhando fundo em seus olhos com os seus azuis.

\- Eu sei que você pode não concordar comigo, mas, por favor, toma cuidado. Eu não quero que você se machuque. Se não pode fazer isso por você, então faça por mim. 

E era aí que estava o ponto fraco de Christophe. Ele não conseguia negar um pedido de Gregory, especialmente quando ele estava naquelas condições.

\- ...Eu vou tentar. - disse ele, apertando as mãos do inglês em retorno.

Gregory sorriu, apesar do perfeito tom de “eu não estou fazendo isso porque quero”.

\- Obrigada, meu amor. - ele inclinou-se em sua direção e deu um beijo no nariz do francês, que não resistiu em soltar um breve riso.

O momento romântico infelizmente acabou interrompido, quando a terra debaixo dos pés deles começou a rachar.

\- Mas o que… - Gregory murmurou, afastando-se de Christophe.

\- O que diabos?! - Christophe exclamou ao ver a rachadura ficando cada vez maior, abrindo-se em um buraco no chão, e correndo na direção deles. - Filho da puta! Tão tentando matar a gente!

Gregory arregalou os olhos.

\- Merda! Corre!

O chão estava literalmente se abrindo debaixo deles, preparando-se para engoli-los por inteiro. Para qualquer direção que fossem, a rachadura os seguia, como se tivesse uma mira em suas costas.

Uma coisa era clara, e muito mais que óbvia:

Aquilo não era trabalho dos policiais.

Eles corriam o máximo que conseguiam com suas pernas mortais, mas as rachaduras pareciam chegar cada vez mais perto, independente do quanto se apressavam e quanta força colocavam em suas pernas já cansadas.

Eles estavam quase saindo da floresta quando Gregory sentiu algo frio se enrolar ao redor de seu tornozelo.

Com um puxão, seus dedos se despregaram dos de Christophe e ele foi puxado para trás, em direção ao buraco.

O francês imediatamente parou de correr ao sentir o ar frio correr em sua mão suada e seguiu na direção contrária, usando toda a energia que tinha para chegar até Gregory, que, deslizando pelo chão, tentava usar suas unhas para se agarrar em alguma pedra ou qualquer coisa que o pudesse ajudar a escapar.

Quando ele estava prestes a ser engolido completamente pelo buraco, Christophe se jogou e agarrou sua mão com toda a força que seus dedos podiam fazer. Ele se segurava desesperadamente no inglês, tentando, de todas as maneiras, arrastá-lo de volta e soltá-lo daquela coisa que o puxava para baixo.

\- Não solta! - ele gritou num impulso.

\- Ah, Christophe, e por que você acha que eu iria soltar?! - Gregory gritou de volta, segurando-se nos pulsos do francês.

O francês sabia segurar forte. Suas unhas cravaram na mão de Gregory a ponto de poder até tirar sangue se quisesse.

Mas, ainda assim, não era o bastante.

O suor inevitavelmente começou a escorrer pelas mãos de ambos, aliviando a força de Christophe na mão de Gregory.

\- Tá escorregando!

O francês apertou desesperadamente a mão do inglês, tentando com seu máximo de força puxá-lo para cima. Contudo, com o suor acumulando em sua palma e aquela coisa enroscada em sua perna, sua mão acabou inevitavelmente deslizando para fora da luva.

E Christophe podia apenas encarar enquanto Gregory caía para sua morte.

\- GREGORY! - Christophe gritou, tentando em vão esticar sua mão para alcançá-lo, mas Gregory já estava muito longe para que qualquer esforço seu pudesse importar.

Seu coração parou de bater, sua respiração começou a se agitar e lágrimas escorreram pelos cantos de seus olhos.

Ele tinha ido. Eles tinham levado seu Gregory.

 _Aquele maldito Deus tinha tirado dele seu bem mais importante_.

Uma raiva começou a borbulhar de fronde Christophe, misturando-se com a tristeza e a decepção consigo mesmo por não ter sido mais rápido em salvá-lo.

Foi isso que _ele_ sentiu quando ele morreu? 

Se foi, então Christophe não o culpava por ser tão firme em suas convicções quanto à morte.

Erguendo-se do chão com dificuldade, ele sequer percebeu o buraco se fechando aos seus pés. Na mente de Christophe, ele só tinha um objetivo: fazer picadinho da pessoa que fez isso com Gregory e descer a pá em sua cabeça.

Ele olhou ao redor, seus olhos castanhos atentos a qualquer mínimo movimento que pudesse indicar uma alma viva.

\- APARECE, FILHO DA PUTA! ME ENFRENTA CARA A CARA, VADIA! - ele gritou, sua mão inconscientemente descendo para o bolso de sua calça, onde ele guardava um pequeno revólver.

Pela forma como o francês olhava ao redor e sua boca espumava de raiva, ele começou a pensar que talvez não tenha sido uma ideia tão boa assim ter usado de meios tão extravagantes para se livrar daqueles dois, ainda mais considerando que, primeiramente, ele não era tão bom em magia demoníaca quanto gostaria de ser, por mais que seu orgulho o impeça de admitir; segundamente, um deles continuava vivo.

Ele ainda tinha muito a aprender.

Christophe estava ficando impaciente. A falta de resposta e o silêncio em seus ouvidos tirava cada vez mais de sua sanidade, e ele mal conseguia controlar suas lágrimas direito. Ele precisava descobrir quem foi o desgraçado que fez aquilo antes que não conseguisse mais enxergar.

\- SAI DAÍ PRA EU ENCHER TUA CARA DE CHUTE, ARROMBADO! - ele gritou mais uma vez. Sabia que tinha alguém que devia os estar observando, de trás de algum lugar.

Antes que Christophe pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, o homem que o encarava sacou uma arma do bolso e atirou, matando-o com um tiro na cabeça.

O corpo sem vida do francês, com os olhos rolando para trás e uma expressão de choque, desabou no chão, sem qualquer outro movimento, sequer involuntário.

De trás dos arbustos, o dono da arma soltou um suspiro e se ergueu dos mesmos, limpando a sujeira de si com a mão esquerda e guardando a arma no bolso. 

\- Pelo menos eu ainda tinha uma bala sobrando. - ele disse à si mesmo, sentindo-se a pessoa mais sortuda dentre os três mundos.

Aquilo havia sido fácil demais.

Não era à toa que aqueles anjos fracassaram tantas vezes. Ninguém tinha a experiência em guerra e a inteligência que ele tinha.

Ele podia apenas lamentar que não teve a oportunidade de matá-lo com sua adaga. Teria sido algo bem mais glorioso do que um simples tiro na cabeça.

Mas, fazer o que, não se pode ter tudo o que quer, vivo ou morto.

(...)

Ele não sabia onde estava. Sua cabeça parecia desconectada do corpo, como se uma parte de si tivesse ido pra um lado e a outra na direção contrária. Como um cabo de guerra, uma pessoa puxando de cada lado, e seu corpo era a corda. 

Quando ele abriu os olhos, as coisas só ficaram ainda mais confusas.

Christophe lentamente se ergueu do chão, olhando ao redor com olhos curiosos e suspeitos. Tudo era azul e branco, como uma pintura do céu, e o cheiro era tão puro que o fazia querer vomitar.

Onde ele estava? Que raio de lugar era aquele?

Antes que Christophe pudesse processar qualquer coisa que estava acontecendo, uma forte luz ofuscou seus olhos e algo brilhante desceu do céu à sua frente.

\- _Olhe para mim e me conheça_. - ela dizia. - Não tema, minha criança. Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Você está seguro aqui.

O francês franziu o cenho e arqueou a sobrancelha, espantado com a figura que se apresentou diante dele. Parecia uma mistura de gato, hipopótamo, elefante, lagarto e tudo quanto é tipo de animal de fácil identificação visual.

Ele continuava proferindo palavras em uma formalidade estranha, parecida com a Bíblia que sua mãe o forçava a ler quando ele era mais novo.

E foi então que sua ficha caiu.

Christophe tinha morrido, foi para o céu e agora estava diante do próprio Deus.

Apesar da confusão e de ele estar genuinamente curioso, Christophe tinha outra emoção empilhando dentro de seu peito. Raiva.

Enquanto Deus continuava falando sabe-se lá o que, o francês puxou a pá de suas costa e, com um golpe, acertou a cabeça Dele com ela.

\- SEU FILHO DA PUTA! EU VOU TE MATAR! - ele gritou enquanto repetidamente acertava Ele com a pá. - VOCÊ FODEU COMIGO A MINHA VIDA INTEIRA! EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

Os grunhidos e barulhos estranhos que Deus fazia a cada golpe eventualmente chamaram a atenção dos anjos, os quais, imediatamente, correram para ajudar seu Senhor.

\- TIREM ESSE MENINO DE CIMA DE DEUS!

Um mutirão de anjos pulou em cima de Christophe, arrancando a pá de sua mão e jogando ambos ela e ele para fora da nuvem.

E Christophe caiu de cabeça no inferno. 

Ele estava coberto por uma substância pegajosa e densa, pior que slime. Ela se grudou em suas roupas, pele e cabelo com muita facilidade. Ele estava parecendo a Billie Eilish no clipe All The Good Girls Go To Hell. Simplesmente nojento.

Christophe se ergueu do chão e agitou as mãos, uma tentativa em vão de se livrar daquela gosma. Esfregou as palmas no rosto, conseguindo tirar dos olhos e finalmente ver onde ele estava. Ele tinha caído bem dentro de uma poça de tártaro.

Ele gemeu de desgosto e se arrastou para fora daquele poço, carregando todas as coisas que estavam ao alcance de suas mãos.

Um bolsão de ar quente invadiu seus pulmões ao chegar à margem, como já era de se esperar de acontecer à um morador do inferno.

\- Deus filho da puta. Eu ainda te caço. - ele murmurou, grunhiu e levou a mão à cabeça latejante, suas asas batendo involuntariamente atrás de si.

Christophe arregalou os olhos.

\- O que… 

O francês olhou por cima do ombro, observando como suas asas de morcego se desdobravam de suas costas. Levando as mãos à cabeça, também percebeu chifres enrolados por entre seus cabelos. E, é claro, ele também tinha uma cauda agora. Ele se tornou um demônio completo.

\- Ah, foda-se! A puta inglesa primeiro, asas e chifres depois. - ele disse para si mesmo, estalando a língua na boca.

Nada disso importava. Ele tinha que encontrar Gregory primeiro.

Christophe recolheu sua pá do chão e a guardou em suas costas. Ele não sabia para onde ir, mas qualquer lugar seria melhor do que a poça de tártaro onde ele caiu.

Suas botas faziam barulho enquanto ele andava, irritando seus ouvidos. Tudo ao seu redor era fogo e chamas, nenhum sinal de vida além e talvez um espírito ou outro, mas nenhum deles respondeu a qualquer chamado que Christophe tenha feito.

Ao menos Damien tinha cumprido sua parte do acordo e agora o francês fazia parte de sua brigada. Aquilo seria bem mais fascinante se ele não tivesse caído numa poça de tártaro logo após bater em Deus e perder seu namorado.

Ele ainda tinha a luva de Gregory entre seus dedos, o tecido fino e macio fazendo cócegas em sua pele calosa.

Christophe franziu o cenho e apertou a peça em suas mãos.

Ele ia encontrá-lo. Não importa quanto tempo levasse, ele ia encontrá-lo.

_E ele acabaria com a raça de quem tirou Gregory dele._

(...)

Gregory não se lembrava muito de sua queda, apenas de ouvir Christophe gritando seu nome e algo forte bater em sua cabeça. Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro, e ele já não sabia mais nada.

Quando as coisas se tornaram visíveis de novo, Gregory estava em meio a uma multidão de pessoas. Todos falavam e falavam e sua cabeça começou a doer. Ele levou dois dedos às têmporas e massageou-as por alguns segundos.

\- Onde eu estou? - ele murmurou para si mesmo, e parecia ser o mesmo tipo de pergunta que todos estavam fazendo uns aos outros.

De repente, diante de um palco, um homem branco de cabelos pretos e uniforme azul, que mais parecia um guia turístico, subiu e tocou duas vezes no microfone.

\- Atenção, atenção, por favor. - ele disse várias vezes até a multidão se calar. - Olá, novatos. Todo mundo consegue me ouvir? Eu sou o diretor do inferno. Parece que temos mais ou menos doze mil quatrocentos e sessenta e um de vocês hoje. E para todos que estão meio confusos, vocês _estão_ mortos e esse _é_ o inferno. Abandonem toda a esperança e esse papo todo. Nós começaremos o processo de orientação, o que vai demorar mais ou menos… 

\- Ei! Espera um pouco! Eu era um católico leal. Eu não devia estar aqui! - alguém da plateia de repente gritou.

O diretor do inferno revirou os olhos.

\- _Isso de novo não_. Eu sinto em dizer que a resposta está incorreta. - ele respondeu.

\- Eu sempre fui um seguidor fiel do islamismo, e nunca cometi nenhum pecado! - outro cara gritou.

\- Religião errada também. Olha, eu sinto em dizer que a resposta certa eram os Mórmons. Os _mórmons_ vão pro céu. Podemos continuar agora?

\- E quanto aos que não acreditam no céu?

\- E quem não acredita em Deus?

O diretor suspirou mais uma vez.

\- Esses fatos não interessam. Você pecou, vai pro inferno. Deus não necessariamente vai com a cara de todo mundo, lidem com isso.

A multidão começou a resmungar entre eles, irritados com o comentário.

\- Palavras do anticristo, não minhas. - o diretor lembrou de acrescentar depois.

\- E quanto a quem foi arrastado? - Gregory então ergueu a mão.

Dessa vez, o diretor piscou.

\- Perdão, o que?

\- Eu perguntei: “e quem foi arrastado?” Eu não devia estar aqui! - o inglês bateu o pé no chão, e a multidão lentamente se afastou dele.

\- Meu rapaz, se você morreu e não é mórmon, então inevitavelmente vai cair aqui. A não ser que tenha algum assunto que Deus queira tratar com você e todas essas nuanças…

\- Não, eu _literalmente_ fui arrastado pra cá. Por magia satânica. 

Ok, isso era algo novo. O diretor nunca tinha lidado com nada parecido.

\- Você pode ter sido amaldiçoado… 

\- Eu literalmente vou à escola com o anticristo, acho que eu saberia se fosse amaldiçoado. - Gregory cruzou os braços, indignado.

\- Qual o seu nome? - o diretor então perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

\- Gregory Hawthorne Clemont. De South Park. - muitos achavam que seu sobrenome de verdade era Belarose, mas esse era apenas o de sua mãe, que se decidiu por não trocar o sobrenome para o do pai de Gregory quando casaram.

Puxando uma prancheta do bolso, o diretor começou a folhear algumas páginas enquanto Gregory pacientemente aguardava.

\- Gregory… Gregory… Gregory “Eu tirei nota máxima em Yardale” Hawthorne Clemont.

\- Ei! Esse não é meu nome! - o inglês bateu o pé mais uma vez.

\- Sinto muito pela confusão, senhor, mas quem fez a listagem de absolção foi o anticristo. Ele não faz nenhuma questão de as coisas estarem legíveis.

Gregory franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos de raiva e vergonha.

_Vai se fuder, Damien._

\- Tá, tanto faz, e o que eu faço?

\- Peço que aguarde ao canto do palco enquanto eu termino de organizar os recém chegados. - sem mais opções, Gregory foi forçado a assentir e caminhou até o outro lado do palco. Finalmente, o diretor do inferno pôde voltar ao seu trabalho. Ele limpou a garganta e guardou a prancheta de volta. - E agora eu quero introduzir vocês brevemente ao seu novo soberano e mestre por toda a eternidade, Satã.

Quando o Senhor do Inferno apareceu em uma coluna de fogo, Gregory perdeu total interesse. Ele só ficou repetindo o quanto os pecadores deviam temê-lo, o quanto sofreriam e a ladainha toda que o inglês já escutava demais vindo de Damien, ele não devia ter que passar por essa merda duas vezes.

Uma vez que tudo acabou, Satã veio ao encontro do inglês enquanto os novatos do inferno seguiam os guias.

\- Gregory? O que você tá fazendo aqui? - o rei do inferno perguntou.

\- Eu sinto muito em atrapalhar, Satã, mas eu meio que fui arrastado pra cá.

\- Arrastado? Por quem? E como?

O inglês deu de ombros.

\- Eu não tenho ideia. Em um segundo eu estava com Christophe e no outro eu estava sendo puxado para baixo por algum tipo de tentáculo. - o inglês de repente arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se de um detalhe crucial. - CHRISTOPHE! Não, não, não, não, eu deixei ele lá sozinho! Satã, por favor, você tem que me dizer como sair daqui!

\- Esse é o inferno, não dá pra sair daqui. Apenas se redimindo ou com autorização de um superior. - o diretor do inferno se intrometeu.

\- Mentira! O Damien entra e sai daqui o tempo todo!

\- Olha, deixa que eu cuido disso, ok? - disse Satã ao diretor quando ele estava prestes a falar mais uma vez. - Pode voltar com os guias e preparar a nova leva de pecadores.

\- Pois bem. Boa sorte, Gregory.

O inglês o atirou um olhar atravessado e virou a cabeça para o outro lado.

Satã suspirou. Mais um problema para o deixar com enxaqueca.

\- Venha comigo. Vou te levar ao castelo para tomar um pouco de chá, então resolveremos esse problema. Ah, e eu teria cuidado se fosse você, suas asas, chifres e caudas podem aparecer a qualquer momento.

Gregory estranhou, mas não questionou, afinal Damien _tinha_ avisado sobre os chifres e tudo mais que vinha junto. Ele só tinha que aprender a dançar conforme a música.

A música, no entanto, não durou tanto quanto ele imaginava. Ao chegarem ao palácio, o pai de Damien teve tempo apenas de o apresentar à sala e _começar_ a explicação de seus poderes quando um demônio entrou correndo pela porta principal.

\- Satã! Satã! Tem alguém aqui que quer _muito_ falar com você. - ele gritava.

\- Por favor, peça que espere, eu estou ocupado no momento. - o rei do inferno pediu com calma, gesticulando sutilmente na direção de Gregory.

\- Senhor, você não entende. Ele _não quer_ esperar! Eu não vejo um francês tão irritado assim desde a revolução francesa de 1793!

Ao ouvir isso, Gregory arregalou os olhos, sentindo uma pontada forte em seu peito.

Não é possível que fosse quem ele achava que era. Quando ele morreu, Christophe estava fora da linha de tiro. Apenas ele foi arrastado para aquele fundo de poço. Ele devia estar _vivo_.

Contudo, ele não pôde evitar a pontada de esperança que acompanhava os batimentos de seu coração ao pensar em ver seu amado novamente.

\- Hum, com licença, esse francês por algum motivo estava carregando uma pá?

O criado de Satã encarou o mestre por alguns segundos com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

\- Estava sim.

Os olhos de Gregory se arregalaram e seu coração começou a bater com força em seu peito.

\- É o Christophe! Satã, por favor, deixe-o entrar. É o meu namorado!

Ao pedido desesperado de Gregory, Satã se apressou em direção ao criado para pedir que permitissem sua entrada. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse chegar até ele, um alto estrondo ecoou pelas paredes, tão forte que até fez os presentes pularem do chão.

O barulho, que mais parecia o som de paredes sendo arrebentadas, foi ficando mais alto, indicando uma aproximação. Mais e mais alto e ameaçador, e, antes que qualquer um reparasse, seus pés se afastavam mais e mais do chão a cada estrondo, chegando a parecer que eles estavam em uma cama elástica.

O serviçal não esperou pelo pedido de seu mestre, foi direto fazer aquilo que deveria em situações assim: barrar a porta. Contudo, ele não conseguiu chegar até ela antes que a mesma fosse arrebentada da parede com um chute.

Poeira se ergueu no ar, nublando a visão dos presentes, e não havia mais nenhum sinal do serviçal de Satã em lugar nenhum. A porta foi completamente arrancada do lugar, e as luzes jogavam em Christophe uma sombra ameaçadora.

Sua respiração estava descompassada e havia vários cortes em seu braço, sem dúvida de todas as paredes que ele arrombou para chegar até ali. Ele estava cansado, suando e com o coração a mil, mas seus olhos continuavam a buscar desesperadamente por aquela montoeira de cachos loiros familiares.

E por mais que o procurasse desde o começo, o choque ao finalmente encontrá-lo foi enorme ainda assim.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, os de ambos, ao se cruzarem, e seus corações começaram a acelerar.

Um sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Gregory e ele rapidamente ajeitou a postura, sua aura radiante para aquele par de olhos castanhos que o observavam tão atentamente. Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito e seus olhos começaram a marejar.

\- Toffe! - ele gritou, lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos de seus olhos.

Christophe sorriu, seu coração martelando em seu peito e lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto de seus olhos. 

Ao mesmo tempo, ambos correram na direção do contrário e se encontraram no meio, envolvendo um ao outro em um abraço apertado e desesperado, seus músculos tensionando ao redor um do outro e as lágrimas escorrendo livremente por seus olhos.

\- Eu achei que tinha te perdido… - o francês murmurou entre soluços, apertando o inglês o máximo que podia entre seus braços.

Gregory retribuiu o aperto com a mesma intensidade, enterrando seu rosto nos cabelos castanhos rebeldes do francês.

\- Está tudo bem. Estamos aqui agora. Vai ficar tudo bem. - ele murmurava enquanto acariciava as costas de Christophe, colocando sua própria angústia de lado por hora.

Ele estava tão assustado quando caiu no inferno. Não sabia onde estava, o que estava acontecendo, ou como poderia voltar. Suas esperanças se esvaíram tão rápido que ele precisou se segurar muito para não começar a chorar antes mesmo do discurso de introdução acabar.

Ele estava tão aliviado em não ter mais que se preocupar com essas coisas. É claro que ainda precisava encontrar um jeito de avisar a Damien da situação, mas isso poderia ser resolvido depois. Por hora, ele só queria aproveitar a sensação de alívio lavando sua coluna enquanto desabava nos braços de Christophe.

Infelizmente, ele não teve muito tempo para aproveitar isso, pois o francês logo se recuperou e se afastou do inglês, seu cenho franzido indicando que o interrogatório iria começar.

Gregory limpou as lágrimas e se preparou para o impacto.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui? Eu virei a multidão toda te procurando! - ele exclamou, jogando as mãos para o alto.

\- Eu tive uma ajuda do diretor do inferno. Ele conseguiu me dar passagem prioritária para falar com o Satã porque eu morri antes de você. - e foi então que a ficha de Gregory caiu. - Por Deus, Toffe, você está morto!

\- Parabéns por perceber o óbvio. - o francês retrucou com ironia, mas o inglês o ignorou completamente e se lançou em seus braços.

Embora um tanto desconfortável por conta da situação em que estavam, Christophe não estava em posição de julgar os sentimentos de Gregory. Ele sabia o quanto a morte pesava nos ombros de Gregory, o quanto mexia com ele. Ele não gostava de pensar em Christophe se machucando por sua culpa, causar problemas por algum erro de cálculo ou simplesmente machucar alguém. Sua mania de grandeza colocava todo o destino do grupo sobre seus ombros, ele tomava as rédeas e os guiava para a frente, mas também colocava nele a responsabilidade caso algo ruim acontecesse. 

E aconteceu naquela missão. Christophe estava morto, e ele também. Era o ponto final de tudo aquilo que ele estava tentando proteger, independentemente de eles poderem voltar à superfície ou não.

Gregory era complicado, Christophe não se importaria com nenhuma daquelas coisas naturalmente, mas ele não o aceitaria de qualquer outro jeito.

O francês retribuiu o abraço e enterrou o rosto mais uma vez no pescoço de Gregory, inalando o cheiro de seu perfume, que perdurava em sua pele mesmo depois de praticamente nadar no cheiro de queimado.

\- Você tá bem? - o inglês perguntou, erguendo o rosto e levando as mãos ao rosto de Christophe.

\- Não foi tão doloroso quanto eu esperava. Acabou bem rápido.

Gregory assentiu. Ele não estava feliz com isso, mas servia-lhe de um consolo que Christophe não tenha sofrido durante sua morte. Essa era sua maior preocupação.

Tendo seu pequeno momento interrompido, Satã se aproximou do casal com preocupação em seu olhar.

\- Vocês têm alguma ideia de quem quis fazer isso com vocês? - ele perguntou.

\- Seja lá quem for, claramente tem algo contra nosso grupo em específico. Primeiro o Pip, agora nós. Tem algo estranho. - Christophe ponderou.

\- Talvez seja uma pessoa muito xenofóbica. - disse Gregory. - Eu não me surpreenderia, na verdade. - ele divagou, ponderando sobre aquela pergunta quando acabou saindo completamente do assunto. - Ei, por que o Christophe tem chifres e uma cauda e eu não?

\- Os poderes e tudo que vem com eles aparecerão com o tempo. Isso tudo de adaptar almas humanas para demoníacas é algo novo. - Satã explicou. - No caso de Pip, ele é um anjo caído. Vocês nunca chegaram a ascender aos céus.

Ao mesmo tempo que o inglês murmurou em compreensão, Christophe desviou o olhar com uma careta.

\- Isso não é totalmente verdade.

Gregory fez uma careta na direção do namorado, imaginando se entendeu corretamente o que estava nas entrelinhas.

\- Você foi pro céu? - Christophe assentiu. - Mas como? Como _você_ foi pro céu e eu não?

O francês ignorou a mensagem subliminar na fala de Gregory e continuou:

\- Não é como se Deus fosse te responder.

\- Christophe, o que você fez? - ele não precisava de mais do que um olhar do francês para entender que ele tinha feito alguma coisa.

\- Esmaguei aquele filho da puta com a minha pá. - e ele tinha.

Chupando o ar por entre os dentes, Gregory levou a mão à testa, mas não disse nada. Não é como se ele tivesse motivos para se surpreender.

Deixando esse assunto de lado, os dois garotos resolveram se despedir de Satã e pegar o elevador para voltar ao mundo humano. Christophe já teria problemas o suficiente para esconder os chifres e o resto de sua mãe; precisava começar a planejar antes que seu tempo acabasse e olhar para a cara feia de sua mãe fosse a única opção restante. Gregory ainda estava irritado que não foi mandado para o céu e que, além de tudo, não recebeu seu pacote de demônio completo. Desnecessário dizer que ambos estavam cansados, e com razão. Eles muito provavelmente nem iriam à escola amanhã.

Problemas e mais problemas para resolver. Quem disse que a morte acaba com todos os seus problemas claramente não conheceu os mortos de South Park.

Quando chegaram a South Park, o dia estava quase clareando, muitas horas após a morte de Christophe e Gregory. Naquele ritmo, eles teriam pouquíssimo tempo para se ajeitar para dormir e aproveitar as horas restantes de sono. Ir à escola realmente não valeria a pena. 

Mas, a esse ponto, o que valeria?

\- E o que fazemos agora? - perguntou Christophe para Gregory, no aguardo de orientação.

\- Eu poderia ir para casa, mas não sei como você conseguiria voltar para a sua com o corpo nesse estado.

\- A velha caduca me crucificaria no mesmo instante. - o francês revirou os olhos. - Eu posso dormir na base. Ela não vai reparar que eu sumi. - ele sugeriu, mas logo percebeu que Gregory não estava prestando atenção. - Gregory?

O inglês piscou algumas vezes e coçou a nuca com um sorriso torto.

\- Desculpa, eu estava pensando alto. Sabe, agora que estamos tecnicamente mortos, podemos começar a pensar naquele plano que temos há tanto tempo.

 _Casar e nos mudar para um apartamento em Denver._ Christophe se lembrava perfeitamente daquela ideia, e sempre fez questão de salvar todo o dinheiro que pôde para que pudessem seguir com aquilo.

Suas bochechas imediatamente esquentaram com as insinuações do que disse Gregory.

\- E.. Por onde começamos? - o francês perguntou, tentando manter sua voz estável.

Eles não precisavam ser diretos quanto à isso. Se conhecendo desde pequenos e passando por tanto juntos, palavras eram a última coisa que precisavam para saber o que se passava na cabeça do outro.

Gregory sorriu e lentamente entrelaçou os dedos da mão nos de Christophe, alheio para a forma como as asas dele começaram a bater em suas costas.

\- Só precisamos de um pouco de dinheiro, um cartório e testemunhas. - suas mãos subiram para o pescoço de Christophe e puxou-o para um rápido selinho. - Podemos chamar o Pip, o Damien e a Estella.

\- Eu não quero minha mãe no meu casamento. - o francês acrescentou rapidamente com um tom irritado. Nada mais justo, depois de tudo que ela fez com ele.

\- Eu entendo, Chris. Tampouco gostaria que meus pais continuassem a se intrometer nos meus assuntos desse jeito. - Gregory hesitou por um segundo, abaixando a cabeça. - … Eu também não quero eles no meu casamento.

Nenhum dos dois tinha uma boa relação com os pais, e mesmo eles sendo seus pais, isso não atribuía a eles a obrigação de serem convidados para o casamento dos filhos. Além do que, seria apenas no civil. Nenhum dos dois era religioso a ponto de casar em igreja, se é que já não tivesse ficado óbvio.

Christophe abriu um pequeno sorriso e se colocou nas pontas dos pés para beijar Gregory mais uma vez.

\- Pelo menos temos um acordo.

O inglês sorriu e o puxou mais uma vez, dessa vez para um beijo mais profundo, embora também relativamente rápido. Sendo procurados pela polícia, eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de ficar se pegando em plena vista, por mais que sejam quase cinco da manhã.

Isso não tornava o momento menos especial, apesar de tudo.

\- Gostaria de treinar um pouco um dia desses? Talvez possamos aprender como fazer aqueles feitiços estranhos que o Pip faz. - ofereceu Gregory, excluindo o fato de que ele ainda não tinha chifres ou qualquer tipo de poder.

\- Parece uma boa pra mim. Não tenho motivo pra ficar em casa mesmo.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos e, dando as mãos, seguiram caminhando pelas árvores para a base e conversando sobre os detalhes do casamento.

\- Quem vai pegar o sobrenome de quem quando casarmos? - perguntou Gregory.

\- Eu pego o seu.

O inglês arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Decidiu assim tão rápido?

\- Tô cansado de fazer parte dessa família. - Christophe revirou os olhos. - Quanto mais rápido eu sumir da linhagem daquela vagabunda, melhor. Essa família de merda vai morrer com ela. E eu sempre quis ter nome de gente rica.

Gregory riu e se inclinou para beijar a bochecha de Christophe, que sorriu em resposta.

Fora isso, o restante do caminho se seguiu em silêncio, e o francês aproveitou daquele momento de paz e tranquilidade, que ele não sabia por quanto tempo se estenderia, para pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

Talvez ele pudesse pensar em como ele estava morto, tinha chifres, asas e uma cauda, foi pro céu, bateu em Deus, caiu pro inferno e agora estava andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas tudo no que ele realmente conseguia se concentrar era na mão de Gregory na sua.

Ele o havia indiretamente pedido em casamento e ele havia indiretamente aceitado. Christophe ia se casar. 

Era estranho pensar nisso, considerando que essa merda era coisa de cristão, mas tanto ele como Gregory sabiam do peso sentimental que aquele tipo de união tinha para os participantes, e eles mereciam ter algo legal só deles.

 _Christophe Hawthorne Clemont_.

Não soava mal.


	6. Bad Romance

Durante os meses que se seguiram desde que saíram pela primeira vez, Rebecca deixou muito claro para Estella do que ela estava atrás. Ela não queria nada que ver com relacionamentos e romance, estava nisso apenas pelo sexo. 

Rebecca tinha uma má fama de ter uma “fase de prostituta” na escola. Ela transava com qualquer rapaz que viesse à ela e até mesmo algumas garotas se aproximaram dela para isso; ela perdeu a conta de quantas pessoas confiaram nela sua virgindade. Era um verdadeiro milagre que ela não tinha nenhuma DST - ao menos os garotos sabiam _o mínimo_ sobre se prevenir durante o sexo. Alguns davam mais trabalho do que outros, como foi o caso de Butters antes de voltar esse ano com Charlotte, que não sabia nem como abrir uma camisinha. De fato, Rebecca era muito sortuda.

Estella consentiu com os termos facilmente. Ela não se importava com essas trivialidades de relacionamento; nunca fez questão disso antes. Contudo, ela não esperava que as coisas escalassem àquele ponto. Estella não esperava, nunca em um milhão de anos, que ela começaria a _gostar de verdade_ de Rebecca. Quando se conheceram, ela era apenas uma garota interessante aos olhos de Estella; se conheceram à distância, quando a morena entrou atrasada na aula de biologia, com o cabelo todo desarrumado. Ela pediu desculpas pelo atraso e tomou seu lugar ao lado de um garoto de cadeira motorizada. Rebeca não era interessante de forma alguma, apenas uma garota comum; e ainda tinha algo nela que atraiu a atenção de Estella, ela não conseguia dizer o porque. Não havia _razão nenhuma_ para elas terem ido pra frente, para terem chegado onde estavam agora.

Mas elas chegaram mesmo assim. Ambas no quarto de Rebecca, com a porta trancada e o rosto de Estella escondido entre suas pernas, debaixo das camadas de saia de seu vestido com sua língua estimulando seu ponto G em movimentos viciantes de vaivém. As unhas de Rebecca agarravam-se ao lençol com força e ela se esforçava para não gemer com o prazer correndo em seu corpo e eriçando seus pelos. 

Sua cintura movia sem seu controle, acompanhando os movimentos dos lábios e da língua de Estella enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais do orgasmo, até que seu corpo estremeceu e o êxtase rapidamente escureceu sua mente. Ela puxou o cabelo de Estella de leve como um aviso e, com o pouco de força que tinha, pegou a toalha de rosto que deixou do lado da cama.

Estella se retirou de entre suas pernas e aceitou o pano com gratidão, usando-o para limpar o rosto.

\- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso por mim, não sabe? - Rebecca disse com a voz trêmula ao se sentar, colocando a calcinha de novo.

\- E qual a graça do sexo se só uma de nós recebe? - Estella rebateu e deixou a toalha de lado. - Vou lavar meu rosto, já volto.

Rebecca acompanhou a loira com os olhos enquanto ela entrava em seu banheiro e soltou um suspiro ao ouvir a porta bater. Seu corpo ainda tremia com a sensação do prazer a engolindo por inteiro, e a imagem de Estella a dando este prazer estava presa em sua mente. Como ela sabia exatamente onde a tocar, onde colocar a língua, a posição de suas pernas, parecia uma profissional.

Rebecca não estava acostumada com receber atenção daquela forma. Na escola, ela tinha suas reputações: nerd e prostituta. As pessoas vinham até ela quando queriam uma foda rápida ou só saber como era; não chegavam a pagar nem nada, pois Rebecca já se divertia o bastante apenas com o prazer do sexo. Porém, ela nunca tinha reparado antes o quanto sentia falta de ser levada ao próprio orgasmo. A maioria das pessoas que vinham até ela eram do tipo que priorizavam a si mesmos; atingiam o próprio orgasmo e a deixavam de lado, mas ela nunca deu muita bola para isso, apenas fingia e tudo acabava bem. 

Até Estella aparecer.

Como fazia com todos os seus “clientes”, Rebecca a explicou a situação e do que ela estava atrás, termos aos quais Estella aceitou sem questionar. Era para ter ficado nisso, apenas mais um que teria seu round de sexo e iria embora. Mas ela era diferente. Estella provavelmente foi a primeira pessoa que se ofereceu para fazer oral nela em todos os anos que Rebecca participou daquele “ramo”, e isso certamente a pegou de surpresa.

É óbvio que aqueles sentimentos não surgiram apenas por isso, afinal a morena não era superficial daquela forma, mas se tivesse que colocar um ponto sobre quando eles apareceram, provavelmente seria naquele momento. As coisas só escalaram dali em diante, e agora Rebecca não conseguia mais tirar seus olhos de Estella. Embora tecnicamente sem nenhum compromisso, ela recusou todos aqueles que vinham até ela depois que Estella ia embora. Ela não encontrou ninguém que a deixasse satisfeita; ninguém como Estella.

Rebecca não mentiria em dizer que tinha medo, ela não se sentia pronta para aquele tipo de compromisso. Mas aqueles sentimentos ficavam mais e mais fortes a ponto de seu peito parecer explodir sempre que a loira entrava em seu campo de visão. 

Agora o problema era como lidar com aqueles sentimentos sem estragar o pouco que já tinha com Estella.

Rebecca pulou da cama quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Estella saiu de lá com água pingando do rosto. Seus olhos azuis ainda brilhavam como pedras preciosas, mesmo com a luz do quarto baixa, e o coração de Rebecca palpitava em seu peito. Como o cabelo de Estella conseguia continuar tão bonito mesmo todo bagunçado por conta da água?

A britânica se sentou ao lado de Rebecca, também com a respiração um tanto atônita e se deixou deitar de costas na cama. Quem se importa se podia estar suado? Ela teria que lavar o cabelo de qualquer forma.

\- Muito cansada? - ela perguntou para a morena, que negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, só… Com a cabeça um pouco cheia.

Estella compreendia facilmente este sentimento, já lidava com algo parecido a algum tempo. Não tinha certeza se a causa daqueles sentimentos e a névoa em sua cabeça era a mesma da de Rebecca, mas aquilo provavelmente era algo pessoal demais para ela de qualquer forma.

Ela precisava ser esperta. Se Estella quisesse descobrir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e continuar se iludindo, pelo menos que colocasse um pouco de esforço nisso. Não adianta nada ficar sofrendo por culpa de Rebecca e no fim ser tudo por apenas algumas rodadas de sexo. Era melhor que colocasse suas prioridades em ordem.

\- Você tem recebido muitos pedidos para fazer essas coisas com mais alguém? - ela não sabia por que, mas não conseguiu se fazer dizer “sexo” em voz alta.

\- Para ser franca, não desde que nós começamos. Não vêm muitas pessoas até mim como antigamente, já que agora todos praticamente sabem como a coisa toda funciona e não precisam mais de mim para mostrar. Você tem sido a única pessoa com quem eu transo já a algum tempo, Estella.

A britânica murmurou e conteve o sorriso. Aquilo era simplesmente muito suspeito para ser uma simples coincidência. Ou as pessoas estavam achando que elas estavam namorando ou Rebecca estava propositalmente dispensando todos que vinham até ela. Ainda não era o suficiente, mas era um começo.

\- Você comentou comigo outro dia que acha serenata um gesto romântico. Que tipo de serenata você imagina? - ela tentou mudar um pouco de assunto para dispersar seu interesse na vida sexual da morena, algo menos invasivo poderia ajudá-la a conseguir mais facilmente as respostas que ela queria.

\- Eu contei sobre o Kyle cantando pra mim na minha janela. Acho que seria interessante algo assim, mas também com alguma privacidade pra eu não me preocupar com a atenção dos vizinhos.

\- Tipo um show particular?

\- Algo assim, se fosse possível. Uma serenata não precisa ser na janela de um quarto. Pode ser em alguma sala privada ou qualquer outro lugar que estejam as duas pessoas apaixonadas, mas eu gosto muito mais da ideia de uma música só pra mim do que compartilhada com meio mundo. Já vi algumas histórias de cantores que dedicaram músicas às pessoas que amavam durante shows. Para mim, se tivesse que ser uma serenata, seria algo nesse estilo, mas só eu como plateia. Mas não é como se isso fosse acontecer. É só uma fantasia minha. 

Estella murmurou. Agora sim elas estavam caminhando para algum lugar mais concreto, com mais pistas e migalhas para Estella recolher.

Mal sabia ela que a própria Rebecca _também_ estava a procura de migalhas.

\- Como seria o pedido de namoro ideal pra você, Estella? 

A loira foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta e teve que se sentar na cama para pensar melhor.

\- Eu não ligo muito pra isso. Já tenho uma pessoa em mente, mas não acho que ela seja do tipo que faria algo extravagante por minha causa. E mesmo que ela fizesse, esse tipo de coisa não faz meu estilo. Eu diria que dou mais do tipo que dá do que recebe. Embora também não seja contra um pouco de atenção.

Rebecca assentiu em compreensão e, inadvertidamente, começou a bater as duas mãos uma na outra, nervosa. Ela tinha razão para estar, Estella não dava à ela nem uma única pista, enquanto ela já sentia que deu demais. Por que aquela mulher tinha que ser tão misteriosa ao ponto de não dar uma única dica para ela? Rebecca estava quebrando quase todo neurônio dentro de sua cabeça para conseguir entendê-la, e só falhou até agora.

Ela abriu a boca para tentar conseguir alguma outra coisa, mas uma batida forte na porta a impediu de fazê-lo.

\- Rebecca, você está aí? - veio uma voz do outro lado da madeira, a voz grave do pai da morena.

\- Merda… Já vou, pai! - ela gritou de volta e levantou da cama, desesperada. O quarto inteiro estava uma tremenda bagunça e ele com certeza iria suspeitar se as duas estivessem ali sem fazer absolutamente nada. Não era nem para Estella estar ali!

\- Quer que eu me esconda debaixo da cama? - a loira sussurrou.

Rebecca negou com a cabeça e sinalizou com as mãos para que ela apenas agisse naturalmente. Ela abriu alguns livros e os jogou na cama para parecer que estavam estudando e se sentou na cadeira próxima à mesa. Sinalizou então para Estella se deitar na cama e puxar um livro para o colo e fazer o mesmo que ela.

Por pouco elas não foram descobertas, pois o pai de Rebecca abriu sua porta sem perguntar de novo se podia.

\- Você aqui de novo, Estella? - foi sua reação imediata. 

\- Sinto muito em incomodar, senhor. A Rebecca estava só me ajudando com as lições de química. - ela desculpou-se cordialmente, sabia que eles gostavam de quando ela era refinada e formal.

\- O dia todo? 

\- As aulas têm ficado mais complicadas a cada dia.

\- Mas você só tira dez.

\- Bom, um pouco de estudo a mais nunca é demais. - ela deu de ombros, sem saber como conseguiu rebater tudo tão rápido com uma ideia tão fajuta.

\- Isso é verdade, especialmente no mundo de hoje. Você é uma excelente aluna, Estella.

\- E uma mulher muito forte. - acrescentou a mãe de Rebecca, que chegou logo atrás de seu pai. - Gostaria de jantar conosco, Estella? Está meio tarde e não queremos que você se arrisque lá fora a essas horas, pode ser perigoso.

\- Não se preocupem, já está na hora de eu ir mesmo. Eu sei me virar. - ela balançou a cabeça. - Essa cidade não é tão grande a ponto de eu demorar para me acostumar com os caminhos.

\- Nesse caso, nos ligue assim que chegar em casa, por favor, ou vamos morrer de preocupação!

\- Vou sim. Muito obrigada por se preocuparem.

Aquilo parecia ser tudo que eles queriam: checar se Rebecca estava bem e o que estava fazendo, pois assim que conseguiram respostas, foram embora. Conhecendo os pais de Rebecca como conhecia - os mais superprotetores da cidade -, Estella não estava surpresa com aquele fato. Na verdade, já era esperado, ela estava lidando com aquilo a alguns meses, era natural que estivesse acostumada.

\- Desculpa por você ter que ir embora tão cedo. - disse Rebecca enquanto ajudava a loira a arrumar suas coisas. - Meus pais podem ser muito inconvenientes às vezes.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não me incomodo. Ainda podemos sair nos próximos dias, não?

\- Oh… É claro! - Rebecca sorriu e entregou os últimos livros à Estella. - Nos vemos amanhã na escola?

A britânica assentiu e se despediu de Rebecca com um abraço apertado. Deixou a casa para trás com um aceno para o senhor e a senhora Cotswolds e colocou o pé na estrada. Sua casa não era muito longe, apenas alguns quarteirões para baixo, e ela não estava particularmente preocupada com qualquer coisa.

Enquanto passava por uma rua vazia aleatória, pela qual sempre passava para ir à sua casa, ouviu o barulho de algo batendo acima de sua cabeça, e algo caiu aos seus pés. Era uma pena.

Estella estreitou os olhos e arqueou a sobrancelha. Olhou para cima, mas não havia absolutamente nada por perto.

\- Mas o que…? - ela murmurou e se abaixou para pegar a pena. Contudo, antes que pudesse aproximar sua mão, uma forte dor atingiu sua nuca e tudo ficou escuro em questão de segundos.

Caída inconsciente no chão, Estella não pôde ver os dois vultos que desceram do céu e pararam logo atrás de seu corpo. A figura mais alta, proprietária de um par de asas, colocou uma mais baixa que carregava nos braços no chão e se aproximou com cuidado da britânica para observá-la mais de perto.

\- _Eles são mais fáceis de eliminar do que eu esperava._ \- ele comentou com um tom de voz estranhamente natural. - Mas ainda estamos longe de chegar no objetivo. Não devia acontecer alguma coisa?

A segunda figura, com uma voz fina e esganiçada, gesticulou com a mão e estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Não se preocupe, ele vai perceber o padrão logo, logo. - disse com a maior tranquilidade, como se estivesse certo do futuro que estava por vir.

\- Você nem era tão próximo dele assim! - exclamou o mais alto com o cenho franzido. - Não disse que ele te odiava?

O mais baixo também franziu o cenho e colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- O Damien é um pirralho mimado, mas um pirralho mimado que sempre corre chorando pro papai dele quando alguma coisa dá errado. Não viu o piti que ele deu quando o namoradinho dele morreu? E Satã veio _na hora_ para acudí-lo. Por que acha que eles estão aparecendo com chifres, asas e caudas?! Porque estão sentindo que algo está dando errado! 

O mais alto pareceu mais convencido depois deste argumento, porém seu rosto ainda mostrava certa relutância.

\- Ela é nossa última chance de conseguir a atenção dele. Espero que você tenha certeza disso. 

\- Não se preocupe, cara, relaxa! Confia em mim! Eu conheço esses dois melhor do que vocês! Vamos conseguir que nos escutem em seu devido tempo. Eles não têm outra escolha.

(...)

Com o sol barrado completamente para o lado de fora, Pip acordou com o alarme de seu celular tocando. Uma pena, ele estava tendo um sonho excelente. Ele não fazia ideia de qual era, mas era bom. Sua mão virou para o lado da cama e bateu de frente com o celular, derrubando-o no chão, mas pelo menos encerrando o barulho infernal. Ele podia consertar o celular de qualquer forma mais tarde.

Um gemido deixou seus lábios enquanto ele se sentava na cama, os lençóis caíram de seus ombros e suas mechas loiras na frente do rosto. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, recusando-se a ter que lidar com a luz que atravessava as pequenas frestas da cortina.

Pip não gostava nada de acordar cedo, especialmente quando o dia anterior foi tão cansativo. Ele passou o dia inteiro movendo suas caixas, organizando coisas e conversando com Damien quando este o veio visitar; quando foi para a cama, estava simplesmente exausto. Podia parecer besteira falando alto, mas era muito mais cansativo do que parecia!

Esfregando os olhos com a palma da mão, Pip bocejou e esticou os músculos, espreguiçando-se. Olhando para o lado da cama, percebeu que ela estava vazia e já arrumada, sinal de que Damien já saira faz algum tempo.

No segundo em que Pip se perguntou se ele estaria na cozinha, a voz do anticristo ecoou em seus ouvidos, como se ele estivesse ao seu lado. Porém, Pip continuava sozinho. Era uma mensagem.

\- _Desculpa, tive que ir resolver uns problemas com meu pai. Volto hoje à noite pra passar a noite com você. De verdade dessa vez. Te amo pra sempre._ \- a voz de Damien dizia, e Pip por um segundo sentiu como se tivesse sido beijado na testa. Ele provavelmente tinha deixado a mensagem na noite anterior enquanto ele ainda estava dormindo, se seu tom de voz baixo indicava alguma coisa. 

Pip estava um tanto chateado por ter sido deixado sozinho no meio da noite sem mais nem mesmo, mas ele compreendia os motivos de Damien. Mesmo se ele não seguir seu destino bíblico, ele ainda tinha tarefas de casa para fazer e uma vida para levar; essas coisas acontecem. No máximo, Pip conversaria com ele sobre isso mais tarde.

E falando de compromissos e tarefas, o britânico gemeu alto e se espreguiçou mais uma vez enquanto se batia mentalmente para sair logo da cama. Colocou os pés no chão, ainda sentado, e aproveitou o momento para esticar suas asas inteiras; a direita dobrou-se na metade sobre a cabiceira da cama e a esquerda chegou a quase metade do quarto. Deus, cada vez que ele as desdobrava por alguma razão elas pareciam ainda maiores. Ele não estava mais aguentando. Pip não as julgava feias, de forma alguma, mas o tamanho exagerado as deixava muito pesadas e dificultava seu trabalho de colocar as coisas em ordem e seguir com sua vida normalmente; elas esbarravam em tudo quando ele se virava, puxavam toda a poeira do chão e qualquer mínima perda de equilíbrio o levava ao chão. Suas asas eram lindas, mas não ajudavam em nada a Pip conseguir viver uma vida normal.

Após se levantar, Pip foi direto para o banheiro ver o estado em que estava. Seu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado, tinha olheiras debaixo de seus olhos, e sua roupa parecia que tinha sido mastigada e cuspida por um dragão. Como ele conseguia ter aquela cara de acabado sem nem se mexer direito na cama era um completo mistério.

Após algum tempo se olhando, Pip decidiu que iria cuidar da higiene mais tarde e comeria primeiro; ele se importava mais com seu estômago roncando do que com seu mau-hálito. Saiu do banheiro sem fazer absolutamente nada além de aliviar a bexiga e ajeitar o cabelo atrás da orelha e arrastou os pés até a cozinha para fazer seu café.

Evidentemente, era estranho não ter mais duzentas pessoas brigando com ele pela mesma comida e mais não sei quantas em seu ouvido, dizendo para que cozinhasse melhor da próxima vez. Ele não estava acostumado com a geladeira cheia e o silêncio na casa, parecia que tinha entrado em algum universo alternativo. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, é claro, pois, depois de praticamente doze anos, Pip finalmente conseguia passar uma manhã ouvindo os próprios pensamentos. O silêncio chegava até a ser perturbador em certo momento, pois o britânico cresceu tão acostumado a xingos e desprezos logo cedo que não tê-los o acompanhando a qualquer lugar que fosse soava errado.

Damien com certeza o daria um peteleco se o ouvisse falando isso.

Após terminar de comer, Pip seguiu automaticamente para o banheiro para terminar de se arrumar e rumar para a escola. Sua cauda o seguiu deslizando de um lado ao outro durante todo o caminho, muitas vezes quase se do pisada por seus pés. Era definitivamente mais complicado se arrumar com aquelas partes novas em seu corpo, Pip ainda não tinha se acostumado com elas. Elas eram grandes e espalhafatosas e por mais que fossem lindas, eram bem complicadas de se manusear, mesmo com um tamanho menor. Infelizmente ele só teria que se acostumar com aquilo, pois não parecia que melhoraria tão cedo.

Ao voltar para o quarto, o britânico logo tomou nota do pequeno demônio dormindo ao lado de sua cama. Charcoal parecia tão calmo enquanto dormia. Ele estava com pena de acordá-lo. Talvez se ele conseguisse ser quieto o bastante, conseguiria sair de casa sem acordá-lo. 

Agachando-se ao lado dele, com muitíssimo cuidado para não assustá-lo ou acordá-lo, fez carinho atrás de seu pescoço e sussurrou uma mensagem em seu ouvido anunciando sua despedida. Sendo um demônio e Pip tendo um controle razoável de seus poderes, não havia dúvidas de que a mensagem seria recebida intacta. Assim, o britânico não tinha que se preocupar com se seu novo mascote acordasse sozinho em casa.

Parte de si ponderou, ao levantar-se, se foi assim que Damien deixou sua mensagem para ele. Era meio hipócrita de sua parte pensar que agora ele quem estava se despedindo de alguém para ir embora sem seu conhecimento.

Terminando todas as suas tarefas e se despedindo de Charcoal, Pip deixou a casa na ponta dos pés e se pôs a fazer seu caminho para a escola. Ele deixou sua cabeça voar, sem realmente focar em nenhum pensamento específico, e seus pés o guiaram por todo o caminho.

\- Aonde você vai, majestade? - uma voz familiar o chamou por trás, pegando-o de surpresa e arrancando Pip da zona de seus pensamentos. Estava relativamente longe, mas perto o bastante para que ele ouvisse.

Pip sorriu e olhou por cima do ombro, encarando Damien com as pálpebras semicerradas. Ele estava bem mais perto do que ele esperava; parou de se encostar no poste e parou logo atrás dele de um segundo para o outro.

Por um momento, Pip esqueceu completamente o fato de ter acordado sozinho em sua cama apenas para encontrar o Sr. Anticristo logo na esquina de sua casa. Ele ficava encantado demais com aquele olhar e o sorriso maroto nos lábios dele para ficar bravo.

Diferente de seu estilo normal, Damien hoje estava com jeans rasgados e um par de all-Star pretos, também com o cabelo mais bagunçado que de costume, como se tivesse acabado de passar por uma ventania. E por um acaso ele estava usando perfume?

\- Eu não sou nenhuma majestade. - Pip respondeu, uma de suas mãos puxando a alça da mochila.

\- Vai ser quando se casar comigo. - Damien respondeu de imediato e agarrou Pip pela cintura antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Ele escondeu o rosto entre o vão de seu pescoço e inalou profundamente, fazendo o britânico se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Percebendo isso, o sorriso nos lábios do anticristo se esticou e ele começou a subir para atrás de sua orelha, dando pequenos beijinhos na região enquanto suas mãos ocupavam-se com acariciar a lateral de seu corpo. - Você ficaria lindo usando uma coroa. - ele continuou sussurrando em seu ouvido, aos poucos apertando mais e mais o britânico entre seus braços.

Pip não era estúpido; o que Damien estava fazendo era mais do que óbvio, mas eles não podiam agora. Ele nem tinha chegado na escola ainda! Mas, de qualquer forma, tão acostumado com os joguinhos que seu noivo fazia para provocá-lo, Pip não pôde resistir em entrar na dança.

\- Não fico bem nem de boina, quem dirá uma coroa. - provocou-o de volta; um pequeno incentivo para que continuasse.

Damien murmurou e, ao descer os lábios para a nuca de Pip, inspirou fundo o cheiro de seu shampoo. O britânico estremeceu e pendeu involuntariamente a cabeça para o lado, dando ao anticristo mais acesso ao seu pescoço e inadvertidamente o tentando mais do que ele já estava.

\- É, você não fica bem de boina. Você fica bem de qualquer jeito. - ele murmurou e apertou os braços na cintura de Pip, que riu.

\- Damien!

\- É a verdade, ué.

O anticristo girou Pip pela cintura e puxou seu rosto para si pelas bochechas; selou seus lábios em um beijo e enterrou os dedos nas mechas loiras do namorado. É incrível como ele conseguia sentir tanta falta de Pip no pouco tempo que ficavam separados.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Damien puxou a mão direita de Pip para os lábios e deu um beijo suave sobre seu dedo anelar, onde estava sua aliança. Um sorriso de adoração adornou os lábios do britânico, cujo coração palpitou com o gesto.

Entretanto, de um segundo para o outro, o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios do anticristo e foi imediatamente substituído por uma expressão de culpa.

\- Desculpa por ter saído ontem e não poder ter ficado a noite toda com você. - ele disse. - Meu pai não sabe o conceito de esperar até de manhã pra falar do casamento.

\- Está tudo bem, Damien. - Pip o consolou apertando sua mão. - Aprecio que você pelo menos foi sincero comigo e deixou um recado.

Damien sorriu em resposta, feliz por saber que seu noivo não estava bravo com ele.

Entrelaçando seus dedos, o casal rumou para a escola a pé. Damien tinha carro e ambos podiam voar e se teleportar, mas os momentos que passavam juntos naqueles minutos de paz, sem ninguém para incomodá-los durante todo o tempo até seu destino, significavam muito. Eram momentos tranquilos e relaxantes entre os dois, em que podiam compartilhar apenas com o outro; e, por um segundo, é como se só existissem eles no mundo.

Lenta e gentil, Pip sentiu a cauda de Damien enlaçar-se à sua e confortavelmente balançá-la ao ritmo em que caminhavam. Ele lançou um olhar curioso para Damien e abriu um sorriso bochechudo ao percebê-lo já o encarando e sorrindo em sua direção, e o polegar da mão acariciando sua pele com adoração. Levou de Pip tudo que ele tinha para não pular em cima do anticristo e atacar-lhe os lábios e todo o resto do rosto com beijos, mas ele não resistiu em o dar pelo menos um selinho. Ele mal podia esperar para viver isso todos os dias.

\- Conseguiu ajudar seu pai? - perguntou Pip.

\- Consegui. 

\- Sabe, talvez _seja_ melhor você mudar depois do casamento. Acho que fica mais organizado.

\- Não precisa, eu consigo me virar. - Damien balançou a cabeça.

\- Só vai te atrapalhar, Damien. Além do mais, acho que vou gostar de ter a minha casa só pra mim; não vou ter que ficar cuidando de você.

O anticristo franziu o cenho e fez beicinho.

\- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança.

Pip revirou os olhos com um sorriso e ambos continuaram seguindo em frente. Embora o anticristo não tenha dito nada, ficou silenciosamente decidido que ele se mudaria depois. Por mais que o britânico gostaria de passar o máximo de tempo possível com Damien, ele também gostaria de aproveitar um pouco de sua casa apenas para si considerando que ele nunca teve um segundo de privacidade em sua vida. E Damien entendia perfeitamente seu ponto de vista; ele não o julgaria por ter decidido ter algum tempo para si mesmo.

\- Então… Onde exatamente vamos ficar quando casarmos? - perguntou Pip.

\- Se formos ficar na Terra, podemos continuar na sua casa. - Damien deu de ombros. - Você não se importa, né? - Pip fez que não com a cabeça. - Legal. Agora é só achar um jeito de _manter_ a casa.

\- Trabalhando? - o britânico franziu o cenho e estreitou os lábios como se fosse óbvio.

Damien gemeu alto, jogou a cabeça para trás e revirou os olhos.

\- Damien, não reclame! Todo mundo tem que trabalhar, até o anticristo.

_Não tem que, não!_ \- rebateu em sua mente. Onde já se viu, Damien nunca teve que fazer absolutamente nada do tipo em toda sua vida e agora teria que caçar emprego no jornal? De que adianta ser o anticristo se ele tem que trabalhar de qualquer jeito?!

\- Era melhor quando eu só tinha que invadir o céu. 

\- Ia ter que trabalhar do mesmo jeito. - Pip deu de ombros, e infelizmente ele estava certo. Aquela era uma realidade que Damien teria que aceitar, quer ele goste ou não.

O anticristo gemeu em desgosto novamente e grudou na cintura de Pip com os braços, apoiando sua bochecha em seu ombro. Ele andava curvado, mas não se importava; qualquer coisa que tirasse sua mente de sua futura necessidade de trabalhar já o deixava mais do que feliz.

\- Ei, falando em casamento, quando vamos começar a organizar? Se não queremos esperar até o fim do ensino médio, então seria melhor começar logo. - sugeriu Pip.

Assim como Damien, ele estava mais que ansioso para tudo aquilo, agora que estava ao alcance de seus dedos. Se pudessem acabar logo antes mesmo do final do ensino médio, teriam facilmente cumprido noventa por cento da lista de metas de Pip para o resto de sua vida.

O anticristo sorriu com o canto da boca, mostrando os caninos, e franziu as sobrancelhas grossas.

\- É por isso que você vai pra _minha_ casa depois da aula. Arrumamos tudo como queremos, começamos a organização e pedimos pro meu pai arranjar tudo com a desculpa de que temos escola. Se precisarmos de mais tempo e organizar mais coisas, é só pedir pra _brigada_ dar um jeito.

Pip quase riu com a forma como Damien se referiu a seu pequeno grupo de amigos, como se ele tivesse um exército à sua disposição. Contudo, dando à ideia um pouco de consideração, parecia mesmo um bom plano.

\- Já tem uma ideia de quem podemos convidar? - o britânico perguntou em seguida.

\- Já tenho uma lista em mente. - Damien deu de ombros, sem muita preocupação quanto ao assunto. Afinal de contas, eles não tinham tanta gente que gostariam mesmo de chamar; a maioria seria só gente do inferno, uma boa parte amigos do pai de Damien, que estavam curiosos para assistir ao casamento real do Príncipe do Mal com um mortal. 

O que Damien podia dizer? As pessoas do inferno adoram esse tipo de entretenimento, e Pip e ele não se incomodavam de qualquer maneira - significava mais presentes para abrir. Tudo seria devidamente resolvido conforme planejassem o evento.

Chegando à escola, Pip foi rápido em esconder a própria cauda e ambos entraram apenas de mãos dadas, evitando todos e quaisquer olhares que pudessem ser colocados sobre eles.

Com exceção de Estella, todos os restantes de sua pequena panelinha - no caso Gregory e Christophe - já estavam os esperando em frente aos armários, como sempre faziam. Vendo de longe, nenhum dos dois poderia dizer que as coisas estavam diferentes do dia anterior, de muito mais jeitos do que esperavam.

\- E aí, vadias, como foi o dia? - Damien cumprimentou-os ao pararem em frente aos armários, passando um braço ao redor do pescoço de Pip.

\- Nada demais. 

\- A gente morreu. 

Pip arregalou os olhos e ambos ele e Damien encararam Christophe com espanto, o britânico mais do que o anticristo.

\- Que sutil.

\- Como isso aconteceu?! - Pip exclamou e jogou os braços para cima, inadvertidamente batendo no rosto de Damien. - Ai, desculpa, Damien!

O anticristo balançou a mão e negou com a cabeça enquanto a outra acariciava a frente de seu rosto.

\- O Gregory foi arrastado e eu tomei um tiro. - Christophe levou uma mão ao bolso e tirou de lá um cigarro e um isqueiro. - Que saco.

\- É, eu tô sabendo. - Damien respondeu. - Meu pai falou pra mim ontem à noite.

\- Foi por isso que você saiu? - Pip perguntou.

O anticristo assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Não quis te atrapalhar com essa bagunça.

O britânico murmurou em compreensão, levemente lisonjeado por Damien o ter deixado de fora daquela dor de cabeça, e se voltou para Christophe e Gregory.

\- Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com vocês.

\- Tá tudo bem, estamos de boa. - o francês deu de ombros. 

Pp e Damien se entreolharam por um segundo e não disseram nada. Silenciosamente, eles decidiram não contar sobre o casamento por hora. Era melhor deixá-los viver o momento deles por enquanto, livres de quaisquer preocupações que pudesse deixá-los estressados com qualquer coisa.

\- Na verdade não estamos não. - Gregory empinou o nariz.

\- Algum problema? - Damien perguntou.

\- Por que eu não ganhei meus acessórios ainda?

\- _Acessórios_?

\- Chifres, cauda, tanto faz. Por que tá demorando tanto?

O anticristo escolheu não mencionar o fato de que se referir à suas partes como acessórios soava ofensivo e simplesmente franziu o cenho, sem paciência.

\- Isso literalmente nunca aconteceu na história do inferno, cara, aquieta esse cu. Meu pai já era anjo quando caiu do céu; esse lance de almas humanas virando demônios é novo. O pessoal que cai no inferno geralmente só é torturado e boa. Dá um tempo a mais pra tudo aparecer.

O inglês cruzou os braços e grunhiu baixo, mostrando seu descontentamento com aquilo. Lhe parecia injusto que ele morreu antes de Christophe e ele podia voar antes dele, ele sequer sabia qual era o formato de seus chifres!

\- Não se preocupe, Gregory, tenho certeza que eles vão aparecer alguma hora. Só tenha paciência. - aconselhou Pip ao colocar uma mão em seu ombro.

\- É. Pra quem se diz tão centrado, você tá sendo um pé no saco. - Christophe acrescentou só pra chutar cachorro morto.

\- Oh, cale a boca. Você já ganhou suas asas e seus chifres.

\- Chifre eu já ganhei de monte, tenho até coleção.

Gregory estalou a língua no céu da boca e não respondeu mais, principalmente porque o sinal da aula tocou e todos se separaram para irem para as respectivas salas.

Estella também não apareceu durante o lanche. Pip estava começando a ficar preocupado com ela. Ele a conhecia a muito tempo e sabia que ela não era do tipo que faltava às aulas sem uma razão pertinente, mas eles também não receberam nenhuma mensagem dela, o que quer dizer que ela estava sem acesso ao celular. O britânico temia que algo ruim tivesse acontecido a ela e ainda achou estranho que Damien não tenha comentado nada com ele sobre a possibilidade de ela ter morrido, o que o deixava um tanto suspeito se era essa a situação.

Para o alívio de Pip, no entanto, seus olhos foram agraciados com a visão dos cabelos loiros de Estella fazendo seu caminho pelo corredor, logo após o sinal do fim do intervalo soar. Ela parecia essencialmente a mesma, sem absolutamente nada de diferente. Talvez ela só estivesse atrasada e com o celular sem bateria.

De qualquer forma, Pip correu até ela quando a viu e não tardou em enchê-la de perguntas sobre sua ausência.

\- Estella! Onde você esteve? Perdeu todo o primeiro período!

A loira apenas deu de ombros, como quem não quer nada, e desviou o olhar.

\- Estava cuidando de uns assuntos pendentes. Nada que seja da sua conta.

Rude como sempre, é um bom sinal.

\- Bom, se precisar de ajuda é só falar. - Pip deu um sorriso terno à ela, mas para Estella estava mais do que óbvio que todos estavam suspeitos dela. Fora Pip, os demais a encaravam com os olhos semicerrados, como se soubessem que ela estava escondendo ou planejando alguma coisa. Ela precisava desviar o assunto rápido. - Então, os convites pro casamento já estão prontos? Quando vão distribuir?

Pip abriu um sorriso mais largo.

\- Damien e eu ainda estamos planejando tudo. Não temos datas decididas ainda. Mas tenho certeza de que vamos decidir tudo em breve, provavelmente hoje a tarde já teremos uma resposta.

\- Espero que eu seja convidada pra ser madrinha. - provocou ela.

\- Ora essa, é claro que vai! - disse Pip com entusiasmo. - Você é praticamente minha irmã a esse ponto, eu não posso não te chamar pra ser minha madrinha.

Estella abriu um pequeno e contido sorriso. Ela não gostaria de admitir o quanto aquilo a satisfazia, o quanto a deixava feliz, saber que Pip a considerava tanto. Eles não costumavam ser muito próximos na Inglaterra, se vendo apenas ocasionalmente, mas se aproximaram muito nos últimos meses e Estella tinha muito orgulho de considerá-lo um irmão mais novo.

Gregory deu uma pigarreada, arruinando o momento e retornando a expressão mau-humorada típica de Estella para seu rosto.

\- Se a Estella vai ser madrinha, nada mais justo que nós sermos padrinhos, não?

Estella revirou os olhos e Pip riu.

\- Vamos decidir tudo muito em breve, não se preocupem. Vocês vão saber quando receberem os convites.

Os três deram de ombros e, ao ouvirem resmungos e reclamações dos professores, rapidamente se separaram para irem às respectivas classes.

Ao se separar dos meninos, Estella ponderou por um segundo que talvez ela devesse ter contado à eles sobre sua morte, especialmente considerando o controle de Damien com tudo isso, mas ela não conseguiu fazê-lo. Ela estava ali, inteira, consciente, sem machucados e quilômetros longe de seja lá o que que a tenha matado, então, para ela, tudo estava resolvido. Não tinha porque incomodar o casal recém-noivado com essas besteiras triviais.

Estella seguia para sala de cabeça erguida, sem encarar nenhum de seus companheiros que passavam por ela, até que uma voz familiar a chamou e tirou sua concentração e ar de burguesa.

\- Estella? - era Rebecca, que se aproximou dela com calma e alguns livros na mão.

\- Ah, oi, Rebecca. O que foi? - ela perguntou disfarçando o sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu pai ontem à noite. Eu não sabia que ele chegaria tão cedo em casa… 

A britânica soltou um suspiro e colocou a mão no ombro de Rebecca para consolá-la.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não me importo. Só espero que ele não tenha ficado bravo por eu ter aparecido lá de novo.

\- Claro que não. - Rebecca negou com a cabeça. - Minha família te adora! Bom, eles adoram qualquer um que anda comigo que não seja um garoto, mas ainda assim te adoram!

Estella riu, ligeiramente lisonjeada. Era bom saber que a família da garota de quem gostava aprovava de seu relacionamento de amizade com a filha deles. 

Agora se aceitariam _a outra parte_ é outra história.

\- Neste caso, fico feliz. - ela respondeu simplesmente com um leve e cordial aceno de cabeça.

A loira sorriu e ambas seguiram para lados diferentes, cada uma para sua respectiva sala.

(...)

Na saída, eram raros os dias em que Christophe e Pip deixavam a escola juntos ou tinham as mesmas aulas. Apesar de se considerarem amigos, a rivalidade natural entre os dois continuava, agora de uma forma mais saudável. Eles serem amigos jamais seria uma justificativa para não pegarem no pé um do outro.

Contudo, naquele dia em específico, os dois estavam igualmente cansados demais para fazer qualquer coisa que remotamente precisasse de estresse envolvido. Eles só queriam chegar em suas casas logo e se isolarem em seus quartos para não fazer nada o dia todo. 

Era uma pena que aquele não fosse o caso de Pip, que ainda teria muito o que fazer antes de poder ir para casa. Planejar um casamento leva tempo e como ele e Damien não gostavam nem um pouco de esperar, teriam que encontrar um jeito de resolver um milhão de problemas em um mínimo de noites possível. No geral, organizar não será complicado pela ajuda que receberão de Satã, que é ótimo em organizar festas, o problema verdadeiro serão os convidados e a data, assunto no qual eles pretendem focar naquela tarde.

As pessoas corriam para a saída enquanto Christophe e Pip seguiam calmamente pelo corredor, aproveitando aqueles segundos para jogar conversa fora.

\- Você vai virar realeza então, não é? - o francês o cutucou com o cotovelo enquanto acendia um cigarro. - Você vai casar com o filho do capeta. Isso deve valer algum título, pelo menos.

Pip deu de ombros.

\- Acho que sim… 

Christophe prendeu o cigarro entre os lábios e soltou uma carreira de fumaça para o alto.

\- Nervoso?

O britânico sorriu de canto e deu de ombros mais uma vez.

\- Um pouco. Eu não sei como seria ser parte da realeza.

\- Se for qualquer coisa parecido com namorar o Gregory, você nem vai reparar na mudança. - ele tragou mais uma vez e soltou. - Ele sabe ser um saco às vezes, mas não fica esfregando o dinheiro dele na minha cara. E só deixa as viagens que a gente faz pra praia no mês de julho ainda mais divertidas. - ele riu.

Já era de conhecimento público que Christophe adorava irritar os pais de Gregory, especialmente porque eles odiavam sua companhia. Os pais de Gregory eram hipócritas de marca maior, mas pelo menos o inglês não puxou a mania deles de esfregar a notoriedade da família na cara dos outros - exceto por pela média de 4.0 que conseguiu em Yardale aos oito anos. Christophe sempre se divertia muito enchendo o saco deles e vendo-os subir pelas paredes enquanto ainda mantinham a fachada de pais legais, mesmo que Christophe pudesse ver por essa fachada com a maior facilidade. Se tinha alguém que entendia de incomodar gente chata, era ele.

Porém, este não era o caso de Satã. Ele podia ser da realeza, mas não era mais esnobe quanto era antes, pelo menos pelo que Damien dizia. Pip sabia disso, esse não era o problema.

\- Satã não é um pai ruim e ele sempre foi muito legal comigo; ele e Damien sempre foram à distâncias extremas pra me agradar. Não quero fazer algo errado e deixá-lo desapontado.

O francês mordeu a ponta do cigarro com força e soltou um grunhido. Expectativas estava sendo a palavra da semana, era inacreditável. Ele parou de andar e se virou para o britânico com um olhar sério.

\- Olha, Pip, você tem muitas vantagens ao seu favor: seu sogro é legal, o inferno não tem regras, a família do Damien gosta de você e você é todo-poderoso aqui. _Não tem_ como as coisas darem errado. Se você fizer merda, o máximo que pode acontecer é eles te darem uma bronca. Pip, o pai do Damien te adora. Lembra quando ele sempre ficava te elogiando na frente de todo mundo na hora do chá?

O britânico riu. Aquele dia foi bem divertido, apesar de ele querer esconder o rosto debaixo da mesas várias vezes.

\- Lembro.

\- Eles nunca ficariam bravo com você por você não ser rei. Se eles tivessem preocupados, usariam coroas, mas só tem chifre de corno. - Christophe viu Pip morder a bochecha e cobrir a boca para não soltar uma gargalhada. - Além do mais, todo mundo do inferno já te adora. Você é o queridinho deles. Qualquer merda que você possa fazer, eles vão te perdoar no final de qualquer forma. Vai dar tudo certo, Pippers. Você vai ser um ótimo rei.

Pip abriu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- Obrigado, Christophe. Significa muito pra mim. - ele disse e abaixou cordialmente a cabeça para o lado.

O francês deu de ombros e tragou o cigarro mais uma vez, e os dois finalmente passaram as portas - ou chutaram, no caso de Christophe - e se encontraram praticamente sozinhos do lado de fora, com apenas alguns outros alunos caminhando e indo cada um para o lado.

\- Vem embora com a gente? O Damien e o Gregory conversaram mais cedo e vamos almoçar fora.

Pip sorriu, mas se decidiu por negar com a cabeça.

\- Vou andando dessa vez. Quero refletir um pouco. Fala pro Damien que vou encontrar com ele na casa dele mais tarde.

Apesar de um tanto conflitante, Christophe assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Você vai ficar bem, Pippers. Confia. Nos vemos mais tarde.

O britânico acenou com a mão e seguiu na direção contrária à de Christophe, descendo a rua.

Não havia uma razão em específico para ele querer ficar sozinho naquele dia, mesmo que pudesse parecer que era sobre toda a pressão de ter que planejar um casamento. Pip não sabia dizer quando foi a última vez que ele saiu verdadeiramente sozinho, sem esperar por ninguém e sem nenhuma sombra sussurrando no ouvido dele. Os demais achavam estranho, mas ele gostava de ficar sozinho de vez em quando. Realmente parecia estranho, considerando que ele passou a maior parte de sua vida sozinho, mas agora que ele tinha amigos, descobriu a algum tempo atrás que ficar sozinho era uma boa chance de clarear a mente.

As coisas estavam mudando tão rápido e fora de ordem, ele mal conseguia acompanhar! De um dia para o outro ele morreu, noivou, recebeu a notícia da morte de mais dois de seus amigos e agora estava preparando as coisas para seu casamento. Era muita coisa para uma pessoa só! Pip precisava daquele momento para respirar, sem se preocupar com nada, e tirar o estresse de seus ombros. Quando deixasse aquele lugar, desceria até a casa de Damien para planejar os detalhes de seu casamento, o que não seria nada fácil, portanto quanto menos estresse ele sentisse, melhor seu cérebro funcionaria.

De qualquer forma, ele não era muito do tipo que passava tanto tempo sozinho. Só caminhar já fez muito bem para ele, até demais, e o britânico pôde descer antes do que previu.

Foi estranho pegar o elevador sozinho, sempre estava com a companhia de Damien quando ia à sua casa, além de que mortais não podem invocar portais ou elevadores para o inferno de qualquer forma, então Damien tecnicamente _tinha_ que estar com ele a todo momento que ele descia. Aquela era sua primeira vez descendo sozinho.

\- Qual andar? - perguntou o demônio quando ele entrou.

\- Sétimo negativo, por favor. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso ansioso.

Seu estômago se revirou levemente durante o trajeto, como sempre fazia, e chegou ao inferno em questão de minutos. Como já o conheciam, o elevador fez questão de parar direto na casa de Satã, cortando muito do tempo que Pip levaria para chegar caminhando desde a entrada do inferno.

O britânico se despediu do demônio e fez seu caminho para o quarto de Damien, onde entrou após bater duas vezes na porta.

\- Por que demorou tanto? - o anticristo esbravejou de imediato ao ver o noivo entrar.

\- Fui resolver uns assuntos, mas já estou livre para resolvermos os detalhes do casamento.

Damien não fez cerimônia para sorrir, adorava pensar naquilo tanto quanto Pip. Puxou-o junto a ele para a cama e se jogou de costas no colchão enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado, quieto. A cauda de Damien enrolou-se no tornozelo de Pip, provocando um sorriso tímido em seu rosto; o anticristo percebeu como ele parecia retraído por sua falta de reação, como se fosse um estranho a seu quarto - o que eles sabiam muito bem que não era verdade. Será que algo aconteceu durante o trajeto? Damien não gostava de quando Pip estava tímido, raras eram as ocasiões em que ele ficava daquele jeito e parecia até não ser ele mesmo.

Talvez fosse o casamento. Talvez Damien o estivesse pressionando nisso tudo e essa fosse sua forma de lidar com aqueles sentimentos. Mas isso não fazia sentido! Pip deixou mais do que claro que estava ansioso para o evento, por que de repente ele ficaria encolhido assim? Damien não estava gostando disso nem um pouco.

\- Pode abrir suas asas, relaxa. - resolveu sugerir, lembrando-se que ele ainda tinha as asas escondidas. Pode não ter nada a ver com nada, mas Damien pelo menos sempre se sentia mais liberto quando desenrolava sua cauda, podia funcionar da mesma forma com Pip.

O loiro fechou os olhos e, pouco a pouco, deixou as asas se abrirem, sua extensão tomando quase metade do tamanho do quarto. Por mais que ele não gostasse do tamanho delas, havia de admitir que ele se sentia, sim, mais livre quando as desenrolava de suas costas. A tensão que não sabia que tinha em seus ombros imediatamente desapareceu, um peso tirado de seus ombros.

\- Melhor? - julgando pela expressão no rosto do noivo, Damien estava certo em sua última dedução.

\- Muito. - o britânico suspirou, aliviado, e remexeu ligeiramente as asas. Algumas pequenas penas se desprenderam das pontas e flutuaram até o carpete preto do anticristo, misturando-se a este como se fossem parte da decoração. - Essas asas são estranhas, parece até que não são minhas.

\- É porque não estamos dividindo o seu corpo. Você tem controle total das suas asas sem qualquer interferência minha; é algo mais bruto, direto na _sua_ pele e nos _seus_ músculos. Você se acostuma com o tempo. - Damien engatinhou até o noivo e o abraçou de lado, apoiando a bochecha em seu ombro. - Além do mais, eu acho que você ficou muito bem com elas. A cor combinou com você.

Pip sorriu, as bochechas tingidas de vermelho, e virou para pressionar um beijo nos lábios de Damien. Não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para o jovem anticristo se perder e levar as mãos até a ponta das asas de Pip, a parte mais próxima de si já que agora estavam encolhidas. Os dedos quentes acariciaram as penas macias com delicadeza, como se fossem feitas de vidro, e sentiram direto na pele as asas de Pip balançarem e estremecerem, arrepiadas com o toque.

Damien nunca tinha tocado em asas antes de Pip cair. Seu pai era o único que sabia como o toque de uma asa, uma asa de verdade, era na ponta dos dedos, visto que já teve um par delas antes de ser expulso do céu. Podia ser invasivo de sua parte fazer aquilo, mas seu noivo não parecia se importar.

O britânico sorriu com os toques e se permitiu aproveitá-los por um instante antes de ter que voltar a concentração para seus deveres.

\- Parece que o próximo é a lista de convidados. - ele puxou uma folha de papel e caneta do criado-mudo e os colocou em seu colo. - Vamos obviamente convidar nossos amigos: Estella, Gregory, Christophe… Acho que a Rebecca também, caso a Estella não a chame pra ir com ela. Alguém em particular que você queira chamar?

\- Meu pai vai querer abrir a festa pro inferno inteiro. 

Pip riu e calor encheu seu peito.

\- Você sabe que eu não me importo, Damien. Acho que na verdade seria uma boa forma de agradecer a todos por terem me recebido tão bem nesses últimos anos. - ele tinha _muito_ a agradecer para os cidadãos do inferno, foram muito além de tudo que precisavam fazer para que ele se sentisse confortável sempre que aparecia por lá.

\- É claro que eles te receberam bem. Eles te amam, Pip. Eu não sei porquê você ainda se surpreende com isso. - o rosto do britânico esquentou e ele sorriu. - Enfim, se você não se importar, acho que meu pai vai ficar mais confortável com alguns amigos dele na festa, mas eles não vão no casamento.

Pip negou com a cabeça e soltou “não me incomoda de forma alguma!”, pois na verdade gostava dos amigos do pai de Damien. Não era com todos que tinha muita simpatia, especialmente com os ditadores, assassinos, estupradores e canibais, mas gostava de pensar que, depois de tanto tempo sendo torturados no inferno, eles conseguiram conquistar os privilégios que tinham e se redimir por seus crimes em vida. Bom, caso aconteça algum incidente, eles teriam seguranças no lugar que podem chutar os indesejados para fora; não havia com o que se preocupar.

\- Temos mais alguém de South Park? - perguntou o britânico. - Se chamarmos a Rebecca, ela provavelmente vai convidar o irmão dela; um cavalheiro deveras interessante. O Gary também sempre foi uma pessoa legal e de convicções fortes, fazemos a aula de história juntos e ele sempre me ajudou com as matérias nas quais tenho dificuldade. Não é alguém de South Park, mas Pocket foi um grande amigo meu e não o vejo a muito tempo. Seria interessante me encontrar com ele de novo.

\- Vamos convidar o Token. - o anticristo disse de repente, chamando a atenção de Pip. Piscou algumas vezes até perceber que Damien estava, de fato, falando sério.

\- O Token? Por quê?

O jovem anticristo balançou a cabeça, repreendendo o loiro.

\- Pip, pensa, o Token é _rico_. Se ele for, vamos ganhar presente caro. - o britânico semicerrou as pálpebras e cruzou os braços. Damien sempre foi do tipo interesseiro, pelo menos com seus colegas de classe, ele não devia estar surpreso com aquilo. - Não olha pra mim assim, Pip. É o nosso dia mais especial de todos, a gente _merece_ presente caro.

\- Damien, você não vai se aproveitar da renda da família dos outros.

\- Vou sim. De que adianta você ser rico e não dar presente caro pros outros?

\- Bom, a Nichole _é_ minha colega de laboratório. - ponderou Pip em voz alta. Estava tentando desesperadamente encontrar alguma bondade na ideia de Damien para não ser _apenas_ aproveitamento. - Ela poderia falar com ele sobre isso.

\- Viu? Tá escrito nas estrelas, Pip. _“O Token vai no casamento e vai dar presente caro”_

Pip revirou os olhos, mas sorriu com o canto dos lábios. A sinceridade de Damien era simplesmente patética e adorável ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia não rir.

O anticristo jogou-se de costas na cama, cansado e entediado, enquanto Pip tomava nota de todos os nomes citados até agora para não se perderem. Foi quando tomou nota da cauda do noivo balançando bem ao seu lado. Seus movimentos eram suaves e gentis, alguns quase inexistentes; não indicava nenhuma emoção ou algo do tipo, só que ele provavelmente estava querendo se manter acordado para fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Inadvertidamente, o anticristo ergueu uma mão e aproximou-a da ponta da cauda de Pip, a poucos centímetros da ponta, e a prendeu entre seus dedos, os quais dedilhavam delicadamente caminhos pela região, como se a memorizassem em suas digitais. 

O corpo de Pip enrijeceu no mesmo instante e ele quase derrubou o lápis e o bloquinho que tinha em mãos, mas Damien não parou.

As pernas de Pip se mexeram em desconforto e suas mãos cerraram-se em punhos. Todos os seus músculos pareciam tremer, como se quisessem fugir, mas seu corpo parecia apenas se inclinar mais e mais na direção daquelas carícias e toques tão delicados que Damien deixava marcado em sua cauda. Ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo se contorcia, reagindo à corrente que subia bruscamente por sua espinha, ele queria puxar aquele contato para si e consumí-lo por inteiro.

\- Damien… - ele murmurou ao sentir suas pernas começarem a atritar uma contra a outra, perigosamente perto de sua virilha.

O anticristo se virou para o noivo com cara de desentendido.

\- O que? - ele propositalmente apertou a cauda entre seus dedos e fez Pip arfar em resposta.

\- Damien, para. Não temos tempo pra isso. - ele murmurou, tentando desesperadamente controlar sua respiração e não deixar transparecer o aperto em seus shorts.

Damien abriu um sorriso de canto e lentamente se aproximou do britânico.

\- Para com o que? Eu não tô fazendo nada.

Ele enrolou a cauda de Pip entre seus dedos, agora acariciando-a com as duas mãos. A forma como aquilo o afetava era bem óbvia, demônios geralmente tinham caudas bem sensíveis. E isso só tornava ainda mais divertido de provocar seu noivo.

Pip fechou a boca e levou as duas mãos ao colo, tentando esconder ao máximo a tentação de suas pernas de se esfregar uma na outra. Ele não conseguia mais formar frases coerentes e permaneceu quieto para não dar a Damien a satisfação de vê-lo se submeter à ele. Se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião, Pip não teria problemas em ceder, mas eles realmente estavam sem tempo agora.

Ele abriu a boca para repreender Damien mais uma vez quando sentiu um par de lábios beijar sua lombar, tendo levantado o blazer e a blusa para ter acesso direto à pele.

Antes que percebesse, o anticristo tinha os braços ao redor de seu corpo e agora segurava sua cauda de onde ele conseguia ver e a acariciava com os mesmos movimentos lentos e torturantes. Seu shorts estava cada vez mais apertado e piorou com a mão que invadiu o interior de sua cueca e apertou seu membro em sua palma.

A mão do anticristo o masturbava no mesmo ritmo das carícias em sua cauda, enviando ondas de prazer insuportáveis por seu corpo. Ele queria se mexer, mas não conseguia, não com aquele prazer o correndo daquela forma. O enfurecia que Damien tivesse tanto controle sobre ele, ao mesmo tempo que o enlouquecia. Ele queria continuar e parar ao mesmo tempo, dizer para ele o largar e o consumir por inteiro. Ele não conseguia aguentar!

Suas pernas começaram a se esfregar uma na outra, amassando a mão de Damien, clamando por mais fricção, para que ele fosse mais rápido e o tirasse de sua miséria. Mas, para sua decepção, ele tirou a mão do meio de suas pernas e se afastou dele por completo, voltando a apenas acariciar sua cauda novamente.

Pip tomou isso como um sinal de que teria de ser ele a lidar com a própria libido. Apesar de desapontado, o britânico o fez e colocou a mão dentro dos shorts para brincar consigo mesmo. 

O corpo o acompanhava nas estocadas, que iam desde a base até sua glande com movimentos rápidos. Ao mesmo tempo, os dedos de Damien trilhavam caminhos de vai e vem em sua cauda, arrepiando-o sempre que chegavam perto demais de sua bunda. 

Pip começou a acelerar os movimentos, sem se importar muito com se ele estava prestes a gozar nas próprias calças; ele podia limpar tudo depois com um estalar de dedos depois. Ele vagamente sentiu Damien voltar a se aproximar dele, uma mão ainda em sua cauda, e morder-lhe a nuca. Apertou o passo da mão involuntariamente e pendeu a cabeça para o lado para dar mais acesso ao anticristo. Queria acabar aquilo cheio de marquinhas. Já que não podia ter uma foda completa, era o mínimo que exigia.

Mas, oh, Damien sabia como morder da maneira mais prazerosa possível. Sabia como transformar a dor em um sentimento tão agradável ao toque, que fazia o corpo de Pip tremer sempre que sequer pensava no assunto. Correr os dedos pelas marcas roxas em sua pele, relembrar os momentos de prazer correndo suas veias e as mãos do anticristo percorrendo sua pele, seu corpo. Mesmo uma simples memória permanecia tão vivida em sua mente que ele podia gozar só de pensar nela.

Mais rápido do que gostaria, um gemido reprimido escapou de sua boca e o semen escorreu de sua uretra, sujando todo o interior de suas roupas. Antes que a mente ficasse nublada demais para pensar, Pip limpou-se e então chocou as costas no peitoral de Damien, o qual o segurou sem nenhum minuto de hesitação.

\- Por que… Por que isso não acontece quando eu toco a sua cauda? - perguntou o britânico, ofegante de cavalgar o orgasmo.

\- Minha cauda não é verdadeiramente minha; ela não faz parte de mim, então eu não sinto de forma tão forte quanto você sente. - Damien deu de ombros e sorriu com a língua de fora.

Agora que conseguiu o que queria, Damien pôde finalmente voltar a se concentrar no planejamento de seu casamento. Conforme o calor foi apaziguando e Pip lentamente desceu do pico de prazer, falar sobre o que tinham em mente se tornou muito mais fácil.

\- Eu falei com a minha mãe. Ela ficou muito feliz pelo casamento, já até escolheu terno e tudo. - o anticristo disse com um sorriso ao entrarem no assunto de quem os levaria para o altar.

Pip sorriu. A mãe de Damien era um doce de pessoa, muito simpática e divertida. Era até estranho pensar que ela e Satã estiveram em um relacionamento, especialmente considerando que Satã era gay, mas isso era algo que não incumbia a Pip julgar e se intrometer; ele tinha coisas mais importantes com o que lidar.

\- Quem vai te levar pro altar? - isso, por exemplo. Pip esteve evitando aquele assunto desde o primeiro momento.

\- …Suponho que não tenho ninguém.

Damien estreitou o olhar, mas não disse o que estava em sua mente de verdade.

\- Você está morto, você sabe que pode ver sua família de novo. Mas mesmo assim você não falou nada.

\- Algum problema nisso? - Pip detestava agir de forma defensiva, mas aquele papo realmente não o agradava em nada.

\- Claro que não. É que você sempre me fazia perguntas quando éramos pequenos sobre famílias que se reuniam após a morte. Achei que estivesse ansioso pra encontrar a sua.

\- De que adianta _poder_ encontrar minha família se eu não tenho _como_ achá-los? - o britânico abaixou a cabeça. - Eu tinha só quatro anos quando eles morreram, não lembro como eles eram; também duvido muito que eles me reconheceriam. De qualquer forma, eu não acho que eles ficariam felizes em me ver. Ninguém fica.

\- E quanto ao seu cunhado? Você sempre me falou muito bem dele.

\- Duvido que ele se lembre de mim. - doía, doía _muito_ pensar nisso, mas era uma verdade que Pip era forçado a encarar. Tempo demais passou, era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam ao invés de tentar consertar um vaso incompleto. - Não se preocupe, Damien. Eu não faço muita questão de entrar com alguém. Posso entrar sozinho sem problemas.

Damien seria sincero em dizer que aquele tipo de atitude o incomodava grandiosamente. Pip sempre foi tão vocal sobre querer encontrar sua família no inferno quando pudesse, e agora que podia ele não queria? Era estranho assim como era frustrante.

\- Se você diz… Eu só quero que esse dia seja especial pra você. Não quero que você se chateie em uma data que deveria ser _sobre você_.

Pip sorriu. Apreciava aquele cuidado todo que seu noivo tinha consigo; o fazia se sentir importante.

Ele tomou a mão de Damien na sua e entrelaçou seus dedos.

\- Se você estiver esperando por mim, eu já fico feliz o bastante. 

Não era a resposta mais convincente de todas, mas Damien sabia que seria tudo que ganharia de Pip. Portanto, não tinha escolha senão aceitar. O anticristo ficou quieto enquanto Pip passava para o próximo tópico.

A tarde correu com os dois garotos discutindo todos os assuntos restantes para planejar o casamento, desde a data até como queriam que fosse a cerimônia, todos os detalhes dos quais Satã não tomaria conta. Conforme os dias passariam, os detalhes mais importantes seriam deixados nas mãos dos dois para serem aprovados e então caberia ao pai de Damien garantir que eles fossem feitos da maneira correta. Seria um trabalho complicado, com certeza, como todos os casamentos são, mas valeria a pena no final. Eles mal podiam esperar para casar.

Quando finalmente acabaram todas as tarefas do dia, tanto as relacionadas ao casamento quanto às da escola, o casal tomou um minuto para se jogarem de costas na cama e relaxarem os corpos um pouco. Conciliar casamento com escola era muito mais complicado do que imaginavam.

Damien encostou a cabeça no ombro de Pip e puxou uma das listas ao seu lado para observá-la mais de perto.

\- Acho que concluímos nossa lista de convidados. 

\- E temos uma data. - o britânico acrescentou. - Tem certeza que seu pai consegue fazer tudo em tão pouco tempo?

Damien riu.

\- Você tá falando do cara que bolou uma super festa de halloween em uma semana. É claro que ele consegue. O problema vai ser as pessoas mandando mensagem o tempo todo pros nossos celulares enquanto estivermos na aula. - não que eles precisassem de qualquer jeito. Pip já estava morto e Damien herdaria o inferno. Não precisava de um emprego a não ser para pagar as contas da casa; o que também poderia ser facilmente resolvido com um estalar de dedos. - Vamos mandar os convites pra confecção?

Sorrindo, Pip fez que sim com a cabeça e levantou da cama junto a Damien. 

Aquele sonho nunca pareceu tão real quanto agora.

(...)

Cerca de uma semana depois, quando praticamente tudo estava pronto e planejado, a primeira coisa que Pip fez ao chegar na escola foi se aproximar de seus amigos com um sorriso no rosto e entregá-los os convites já prontos. 

O papel era fino ao toque, como uma folha fresca, decorado com desenhos curvos em tinta dourada brilhante nas bordas. As palavras foram escritas em preto cursivo, escritas com a caligrafia do próprio Pip, em perfeita simetria no papel. O envelope foi entregue perfeitamente selado, com um selo vermelho grudando as duas partes do papel; dava até dó de abrir.

\- Ooh, quanta riqueza. - Gregory cantarolou ao receber seu convite.

\- Se eu vender isso daqui deve dar pra comprar umas cinco casas. - comentou Christophe, que foi imediatamente rebatido por Damien:

\- Se você vender isso daí eu cuspo em você.

O francês riu e os três voltaram a ler os escritos no convite.

\- Mês que vem? - perguntou Estella e Pip assentiu.

\- O pai de Damien disse que tudo já estará planejado até lá. Perguntei se não estava muito cedo, mas ele disse que seus empregados estavam acostumados com fazer as coisas de última hora. Disse que uma vez tiveram que planejar uma festa enorme de halloween em só uma semana e tudo correu quase perfeitamente.

\- Ele só não devia ter confiado em assassinos em série pra buscar o bolo. - o anticristo completou e arregalou os olhos ao se tocar de algo. - Puta merda, ele não vai fazer isso no nosso casamento, vai?

O britânico levou as mãos à boca para conter o riso.

\- Acho que seu pai terá um pouco mais de decência de não fazer isso em um evento tão importante pro filho dele, amor. Dê um voto de confiança pro seu pai, tenho certeza de que vai ficar tudo perfeito, você sabe como ele é bom em planejar festas.

\- _Talvez bom até demais._

Satã ser bom em organizar festas era conhecimento público no inferno, e Pip, em especial, sabia muito disso também. O inferno inteiro esperava ansiosamente pelos momentos em que seu rei reunia todos em seu jardim para comemorar a ocasião do dia. O britânico se lembrava perfeitamente de todas as festas que Damien e seu pai fizeram para ele, e ainda agradecia sempre que podia por tudo que eles fizeram por ele nos últimos anos.

Pip sorriu para o noivo e não se conteve em tomar sua mão na dele. Ele estava ansioso demais para seu casamento, não tinha _como_ se conter. Damien retribuiu tanto o contato quanto o sorriso e facilmente se viu se perdendo nos olhos de Pip, sem saber que o contrário também acontecia.

Percebendo isso, Gregory pigarreou para trazê-los de volta ao momento. Ninguém negava que eles eram fofos juntos, mas eles estavam discutindo assuntos mais importantes agora. Pip e Damien apartaram os olhares e voltaram o foco aos demais, mas sem soltar as mãos.

\- Podemos levar acompanhantes? - Estella perguntou ao guardar o convite de volta no envelope.

\- É claro que podem! - Pip sorriu. - Você vai levar a Rebecca? Ela vai ser convidada.

A loira se aquietou por um momento, mantendo o olhar no papel em mãos ao invés de nos demais. Seus lábios se estreitaram em uma fina linha e ela se segurou para não suspirar.

\- Eu gostaria, mas não como uma amiga apenas. Ela me fez pensar muito sobre serenatas recentemente, e penso que gostaria de fazer algo assim para chamá-la para ir comigo.

\- Oh, Estella, isso é muito legal da sua parte. - exclamou Pip com um sorriso, mas Estella claramente não correspondia ao sentimento. - Algo errado?

A britânica engoliu em seco e suspirou. Apesar de andar sempre com aqueles meninos, ela não era tão acostumada a ser aberta sobre as coisas que aconteciam em sua vida - sequer contou que estava morta! E aquele era um assunto de grande importância para ela, pois se tratava de uma pessoa que ela gostava muito, além de suas próprias inseguranças. 

Contudo, se ela quisesse chegar em algum lugar, precisaria dar uma chance àquela primeira vez.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer. - admitiu baixinho. - Se eu for seguir em frente com esse plano, preciso que seja perfeito. Não quero que ela me rejeite ou que a performance saia meia-boca. Quero que seja um gesto romântico e que eu possa tirá-la do chão.

Imediatamente ao ouvir a palavra mágica, Gregory se intrometeu:

\- Ooh, eu ouvi algo sobre gestos românticos? - sorrateiro, esgueirou-se para Estella e colocou a mão em seu ombro, gesto que a loira não apreciou nem um pouco. - Querida Estella, de alguém que tem muito interesse em gestos românticos e grandiosos, clássicos de filmes antigos, o que você precisa é encontrar uma música que convenha seus sentimentos e moldar a melodia à música de sua alma. Uma música que tenha paixão e que você possa cantar a contento, mas que também possa moldar para caber tanto ao seu personagem quanto ao dela. - a ideia em si não soava ruim. Gregory entendia dessas coisas, era bem o tipo “garoto do teatro” e, inevitavelmente, encarou diversas peças que tratavam de gestos românticos, incluindo serenatas. A expressão de Estella mudou, interessada. - Se ela gosta de coisas clichês desse tipo, provavelmente gosta de coisas antigas. Talvez possamos seguir algo nessa linha.

\- Agora vocês me dão licença, esse é o _meu_ departamento. - interrompeu Pip com um sorriso, empurrando o outro inglês para o lado. Estella segurou o riso. - Eu geralmente recomendaria algo mais lento e clássico, mas, considerando que vocês duas têm uma relação mais… _Apimentada_ , uma melodia mais dramática e agitada seria mais interessante, algo para o que você pode dançar. É uma escolha fácil, imagino que o verdadeiro problema seja _onde_ apresentar.

\- Vocês podiam usar o palco que montaram no ginásio.

Todas as cabeças se viraram, incrédulas e espantadas, para Kenny, o dono da voz intrusa. O garoto de parka laranja, que estava junto aos rapazes atrás dos estrangeiros, ouviu toda a conversa e não pôde deixar de ficar interessado.

Os cinco não apreciaram muito essa intromissão, como evidenciado por suas caras feias, mas não fizeram muito caso disso e seguiram em frente com a conversa:

\- O palco do ginásio? - Pip arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- É, cara. Parece que algum grupo pediu para montar um palco no ginásio pra apresentação do lance lá da feira e ninguém pode tirar de lá até eles acabarem de ensaiar. A plataforma pra apresentar tá só esperando vocês. Sabe, _na calada da noite, uma alma sobe ao palco para mostrar ao mundo o fogo ardente de teu peito para a pessoa que faz seu mundo girar_ , soa bem romântico pra mim.

\- E quem pediu sua opinião, McCormick? - Christophe cuspiu.

\- Não, não, ele está certo! - Pip foi rápido em apaziguar a tensão entre os dois grupos e cortou o raciocínio do francês. - Digo, eu não gosto muito da ideia de invadir a escola durante a noite, mas o palco seria um ótimo lugar para apresentar uma performance. Além da música, poderíamos combinar com uma dança completa! Bem mais original, na minha opinião.

Kenny apoiou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Pode confiar, cara. Sua garota vai amar.

Estella estalou a língua no céu da boca e virou o rosto. Ela não estava muito confiante com aquilo tudo, não sabia se é algo que Rebecca gostaria. Porém, pela cara que os meninos estavam fazendo, talvez ela devesse tentar.

\- Tanto faz, mas não pense que eu vou te agradecer por isso, seu dente de rato podre.

Kenny ergueu as mãos em rendição e saiu andando, deixando o grupo entusiasmado de estrangeiros para trás para desenvolver aquela ideia e voltou para seu próprio grupo. Os meninos não pareciam muito contentes em vê-lo socializando com os outros, no entanto. Também o encararam com cara feia e desconfiança.

\- Por que você tava puxando o saco do grupinho nerd? - questionou Cartman, cruzando os braços e apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Kyle.

\- É, cara, eles são um bando de otários! Quis ajudar por quê?

Kenny olhou por cima do ombro e, após os estrangeiros passarem por eles, se aproximou dos outros três. 

\- Cara, vocês não ficaram sabendo que o Pip e o Damien vão casar?

Stan, Kyle e Cartman se entreolharam.

\- Tá, e daí? - o judeu deu de ombros.

\- E daí que o pessoal do inferno mima o Pip mais do que a mãe do Cartman mimou ele _a vida toda_. O inferno inteiro fica mega atarefado na época do aniversário dele. Eles param _tudo_ por lá. Você acha que a roda-gigante no seu aniversário aqueles anos atrás foi legal? - apontou para Cartman. - Satã conseguiu trazer _a Disney inteira_! - os três meninos arregalaram os olhos, espantados com a informação desconhecida. Não perceberam que começaram a atrair uma pequena plateia, a qual também se mostrou muito interessada no que Kenny queria dizer. - A questão é que, se eles já não adoram mimar o Pip no aniversário dele, imagina o que o pessoal do inferno vão planejar quando descobrirem que o queridinho deles e o anticristo vão se casar? Eles podem ser nada aqui, mas o inferno inteiro ama eles.

\- Como você sabe de tudo isso, Kenny? - perguntou Craig.

\- Eu dei um jeito de ir, mas não fiquei por muito tempo antes de ser expulso. Não vi muita coisa, mas eu sei que tinha fogos de artifício, um pula-pula, uma mesa _lotada_ _de comida_ , os Beatles estavam tocando e tinha mais um monte de bandas antigas se preparando pra apresentar. Eu não tava lá, mas dava pra saber que tava foda.

Os meninos curiosos se entreolharam em um espanto. Ninguém esperava que a situação fosse tão grave assim. Os estrangeiros tinham uma reputação tão merda na escola que parecia até absurdo que eles receberiam mimos de qualquer pessoa viva. 

Tecnicamente eles estavam certos, pois estavam todos mortos.

\- Essa é uma festa que eu gostaria de ir. - disse Clyde.

\- Cara, a gente _precisa_ ir nesse casamento. - apoiou Kyle.

\- Foda-se o casamento, cara, eu quero ver se eles têm tanta comida assim. - Cartman esbravejou, soltando do namorado por um segundo. - O Kenny pode até fazer umas marmitas pra família pobre dele!

\- Eu não vou nem falar nada, porque eu ia fazer exatamente isso.

Quando o pequeno grupo de estrangeiros passou ao lado deles, os olhos de todos se viraram em sua direção, focando especialmente em Pip. O britânico não deixou de perceber isso, embora tenha fingido que sim. Ele não gostava de tantos olhos nele, preferia muito mais passar despercebido, mas, sabendo do porquê eles o observavam, Pip não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ah, isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

O grupo de garotos coletivamente se comprometeu a tentar conseguir cada um o seu convite para que todos pudessem ir e se puseram à caça. Não importa o que acontecesse, eles _precisavam_ ser convidados.

Começou alguns minutos antes do almoço, quando Pip voltou ao armário para buscar um livro que queria terminar de ler. 

\- Oi, Pip. - uma voz feminina veio de trás do britânico, que se virou para encarar uma loira de roupas vermelhas.

\- Oh. Oi, Bebe. 

\- Eu soube que você vai casar. - ela disse, apontando para o anel em seu dedo anelar.

Pip, com um sorriso orgulhoso, assentiu com a cabeça.

\- É, vou sim.

\- Parabéns. Espero que dê tudo certo pra vocês dois. - Bebe sorriu e puxou o britânico para um abraço, o que certamente o pegou de surpresa. _Ela nunca chegou perto de mim se não fosse pra cuspir!_

\- Obrigado. É muito gentil da sua parte. - disse.

\- Saiba que se precisar de _qualquer coisa_ para seu casamento pode contar comigo. Será um prazer ajudar com o que eu puder, de muito bom grado.

\- Oh, eu agradeço.

Pegou o livro de seu armário e caminhou para a cantina, onde, no meio do caminho, topou com Christophe.

\- É sério, cara? A _Bebe_? A _Bebe_ te deu _parabéns pelo noivado._

Pip deu de ombros.

\- As pessoas tendem a ficar estranhas quando uma data importante pra mim está se aproximando. O Kenny sempre senta perto de mim na aula na semana antes do meu aniversário.

\- Já tentei explodir a cabeça do filho da puta até em câmera lenta, mas ele parece que não aprende. - Damien apareceu do lado dos dois, os pegando de surpresa, e juntos foram para a cafeteria.

No meio do caminho, Pip parou e se separou deles ao avistar Gary voltando para a sala com um livro na mão. Ele os dispensou rapidamente, gritando que os alcançaria depois, e se aproximou do mórmon com um sorriso receptivo.

\- Oi, Gary. - cumprimentou-o com sua típica voz animada.

\- Ah, oi, Pip! - Gary parou de andar e retribuiu o sorriso. - Belo dia, não?

\- Com certeza está! - ele gostava de Gary. O mórmon era uma das pessoas mais simpáticas e gentis que ele conhecia. Quando todos sempre enchiam o saco, Gary continuava sempre positivo e sorridente, de uma forma estranhamente inspiradora. Pip não mentiria e diria que não ficou irritado algumas vezes com a atitude dele, mas compreendia o loiro; provavelmente era assim que as pessoas se sentiam perto dele também. No fim de tudo, o britânico apenas relevava o comportamento do mórmon e seguia com sua vida. Gary era o mais perto de um amigo que Pip tinha fora de seu pequeno círculo de estrangeiros.

\- Em que posso te ajudar? - alegremente o mórmon perguntou e ajeitou os livros em seus braços. - Não quero te apressar, mas esses livros estão um pouco pesados.

\- Já que você foi tão gentil em perguntar, você pode me ajudar aparecendo nesse endereço nessa data com uma roupa bonita. - Pip estendeu o convite para o loiro e tomou os livros de suas mãos para que ele pudesse ler. Acompanhou o olhar de Gary ansioso, queria muito saber como seria sua reação ao receber o convite.

Como esperado, Gary ficou bem surpreso. Arregalou os olhos e sorriu um sorriso simpático.

\- Você vai casar? - Pip assentiu com um sorriso. - Parabéns! Estou muito feliz por vocês! - Gary completou e envolveu o britânico em um abraço apertado, livros na mão e tudo. - Vou aparecer com certeza! Muito obrigado por me convidar!

O britânico gesticulou com a mão e, depois de devolver os livros para o mórmon, voltou para a cantina atrás dos demais amigos. Distribuiria os convites pelo caminho conforme topasse com os demais. Ainda precisava entregar para Rebecca, os góticos, conseguiu até pensar em certas pessoas do submundo que poderia chamar caso sobrassem convites.

Pelo resto do dia, a mesma rotina do que aconteceu com Bebe se repetiu, com muito mais pessoas do que Pip esperava. Garotos se aproximavam dele e tentavam barganhar o convite com favores e bajulação e garotas o tentavam pela persuasão, o parabenizando pelo noivado e o elogiando de mil e uma maneiras diferentes, mencionando até coisas das quais Pip sequer se lembrava de ter feito.

O britânico sempre fazia cara de desentendido e encarava os elogios e bajulações com a maior naturalidade do mundo, embora a verdade fosse muito além disso.

\- Pip, você esqueceu seu caderno na sala! - Craig o chamou na terceira troca de aulas, quando ele estava saindo da aula de matemática para ir à de química.

\- Esse não é meu caderno. - Pip respondeu.

\- Ah, mas pode ficar com ele. Tem todas as matérias anotadas de todas as aulas, caso você não tenha prestado a atenção em alguma coisa. 

O garoto de chullo azul praticamente forçou o caderno em sua mão e foi embora antes que ele pudesse responder:

\- Obrigado, Craig. - ele disse ainda assim, e colocou o caderno entre os seus voltando a caminhar.

\- Você tá se divertindo com isso, né? - Estella o cutucou no meio do caminho. Ela e todos os outros três viram a cena toda.

\- Muito! Vocês também ficariam se pudessem fazer a escola inteira de escravos. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso que de inocente não tinha nada.

\- Ei, Pip! - em seguida, foram parados por Clyde. - Eu queria pedir desculpas pela forma como eu tratei você e o Christophe outro dia na aula de educação física. Aquilo foi muita sacanagem da minha parte; eu sinto muito.

O francês revirou os olhos e estalou a língua nos dentes. Peça desculpas para Pip quando ele também estava bem ali na frente. Christophe também foi vítima da encheção de saco, ele não merecia um buquê de flores também não?

\- Está tudo bem, já passou. - o britânico respondeu.

\- Se tiver alguma forma de eu te compensar, qualquer coisa, me avise, ok?

\- Fazer meu dever de casa, você consegue? - intrometeu-se Gregory, provocando uma cara feia em Clyde.

\- Meus serviços são pro Pip, não pra você!

\- E isso é forma de tratar os amigos de alguém que você aprecia tanto, Clyde?

Gregory usou contra-argumento! É super efetivo!

\- ...Dever de casa então.

O inglês sorriu. O poder correu em suas mãos de uma maneira que ele não sentia a muito tempo. Não é à toa que Pip estava gostando tanto daquilo!

\- Oh, Clyde, se você puder conseguir pra mim um par de sapatos de sapateado, eu agradeceria muito. - Pip acrescentou.

\- Pra quando?

\- Amanhã à noite.

\- Consigo até o fim do dia! Deixa comigo!

Passos apressados seguiram Clyde ao sair correndo pelo corredor. Pip virou-se para os demais e abriu aquele maldito sorriso de novo.

\- Viu? Vocês também podem ser beneficiados!

Ninguém iria reclamar disso, óbvio, mas não impedia Christophe de encher o saco de Pip:

\- Não vai virar uma menina mimada, hein, Pip.

O britânico riu na maior inocência, e cara de pau, e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não se preocupe, meu amigo. É apenas por um mês, talvez até menos. Assim que eu casar, todos esquecerão de mim e voltarão à suas vidas chatas. - uma verdade dura, mas verdade ainda assim. Pip não se incomodava de qualquer forma; seriam menos pessoas para lhe encher o saco.

Tudo estava indo na mais pura perfeição até agora. Geralmente era Kenny quem puxava seu saco durante datas especiais para ele, não a escola inteira! Ele se sentia uma verdadeira celebridade. É claro que faziam aquilo numa tentativa de serem convidados para seu casamento, o garoto de parka laranja provavelmente os contou tudo sobre o alarde que Satã e seus amigos faziam sempre que chegava o aniversário de Pip. Mas ele não se importava; não se importava _mesmo_. Independente do que fizessem, nem que consigam colocar toda a Inglaterra dentro dos Estados Unidos ou trazer seus pais de volta à vida, nenhum deles seria convidado. Eles jogaram aquele jogo com Pip por tempo demais. Agora é a hora dele dar as cartas.

Durante a última troca de classes, Pip parara por um segundo em seu armário para checar se todos os convites foram entregues. Alguns sobraram, mas ele decidirá o que faria depois, pois tinha uma aula para comparecer.

Ao virar-se para seguir seu caminho, ele tomou um susto ao dar de cara com Stan Marsh, o qual parecia encará-lo com uma intensidade muito maior do que pessoas normais encarariam.

\- Ei, Pip, será que podemos conversar um minuto?

\- É claro!

Pip acompanhou Stan até o armário de Eric Cartman, onde o dito cujo, Kyle e Kenny esperavam pelos dois.

\- Algum problema, cavalheiros? Isso é sobre o trabalho?

Os quatro se entreolharam e Cartman deu um cutucão em Stan, o qual disse:

\- Na verdade, não. Nós vimos você dando convites pro seu casamento. O Gary comentou comigo que ficou muito feliz pelo convite.

\- Fico muito feliz. Significa muito para mim que ele vá; realmente considero ele um amigo.

\- Isso é muito legal, mas tem um problema. É que eu e o Gary somos namorados, mas eu não recebi nenhum convite. - Cartman pigarreou e Kenny deu um tapinha leve no ombro do moreno. - _Nós_ não recebemos nenhum convite. - Stan se corrigiu. - Somos todos um grupo.

Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram e ele arquejou baixo. Levou as duas mãos à boca em um espanto.

\- Oh, que desastre! Eu devo ter esquecido em algum lugar! Eu sinto muito pelo transtorno! 

Stan e os demais se entreolharam com pequenos sorrisos esperançosos.

\- Tá tudo bem, cara. Relaxa. - disse Kyle, tentando parecer legal e tranquilizar o britânico.

\- Mas onde tá? - Cartman cortou-o com rapidez e recebeu um beliscão e um olhar feio do ruivo em repressão. - Ey!

\- Hum, deixe-me ver… - Pip levou um dedo ao queixo e ergueu o olhar para o teto. - Os convites da gangue do Stan… Os convites da gangue do Stan… Oh, eu já sei! Eu enfiei na minha bunda! Pra sempre arruinando qualquer chance que vocês tenham de ir ao meu casamento! - ele esbravejou, sua voz naturalmente fina afinando ainda mais com a raiva carregada em suas palavras. - Eu sinto muito, _caras_.

A par do olhar consternado dos meninos, Pip virou as costas para eles e saiu a pisadas duras e punhos fechados. Adrenalina corria em seu corpo, acompanhada de uma soberba sensação de alívio. Ele tinha um sorriso sem dentes no rosto e um brilho vingativo nos olhos; seu corpo tremia com o êxtase e satisfação de finalmente deixar aquelas palavras saírem de sua língua. Aquelas palavras que ele queria dizer a muito, muito tempo.

\- Cara, que filho da puta! - Kyle reclamou.

\- Chupem as minhas bolas! - Pip virou para eles mais uma vez e esticou os dois dedos do meio, sem se importar com mais nada.

Completamente humilhados na frente de todos que passaram pelo corredor, encontrar-se com os demais rapazes após a aula foi um momento muito constrangedor para os meninos. Ninguém comentou sobre o que aconteceu, mas eles mantiveram-se calados mesmo assim.

\- Alguém conseguiu alguma coisa? - foi Craig a chamar os rapazes e uní-los no meio do caminho da saída.

Surpreendentemente para as pobres almas ignorantes, ninguém conseguiu nada. Deram tanto de si até o fim do dia, sacrificaram tanto para fazer as lições do britânico e o bajularam durante todo esse tempo e não conseguiram absolutamente nada.

Quase todos, de todo modo.

\- Eu consegui um convite! Eu consegui um convite! - Token exclamou com entusiasmo, abanando o envelope de um lado para o outro.

\- Ele chamou o Token? Eles nem conversam direito! - bradou Cartman, indignado.

\- Quem liga? Isso é incrível!

\- Os convites não deixam você levar um acompanhante, Token? - Kenny tentou se aproximar do de blusa roxa, mas ele imediatamente recuou.

\- Nem pensar, cara. Eu vou com a minha namorada. Vocês que lutem.

O dia acabou com decepção. Todos foram embora de mãos vazias, com exceção de Token. Stan só queria chegar em casa logo e esquecer tudo que aconteceu naquele dia, especialmente dos gritos de Pip no meio do corredor. A esse ponto, ele já não se importava mais.

De repente, no meio do caminho, Gary se aproximou dele e o parou com um toque leve no braço, surpreendendo o moreno.

\- Ei, Stan, podemos falar um segundo?

Não era todo dia que Gary se aproximava dele durante o período de aulas. Não é por nenhuma questão de status e semelhantes, eles apenas tinham grupos de amigos diferentes, e sempre davam um jeito de compensar por tudo depois da aula. Por isso era uma verdadeira surpresa que ele tivesse se aproximado dele em um momento tão aleatório do dia. Isso na verdade deixava Stan um tanto nervoso, especialmente porque ele parecia bem sério quando pediu para falar com ele.

Ainda assim, ele colocou um sorriso no rosto e agiu em seu mais natural.

\- Claro, amor. O que foi?

Gary tomou a mão de Stan e o puxou de lado, para longe de seus amigos. 

O moreno engoliu em seco, o nervosismo subindo por sua caixa torácica e fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido.

Uma vez que estavam longe o suficiente, pararam de andar e o loiro se virou para Stan com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Eu pensei no que você falou hoje mais cedo e… - ele tirou o convite de casamento que ganhou mais cedo do bolso e o estendeu à Stan. Debaixo do nome de Gary, no espaço onde deveria preencher o nome do acompanhante, o moreno arregalou os olhos ao encontrar _seu_ _nome_ escrito ali com letra cursiva. Ele ergueu o olhar para o mórmon, que sorriu em sua direção. - Eu falei com o Pip. Ele deixou você ir comigo.

\- Sério? Isso é demais, cara! - ele exclamou e puxou Gary para um abraço, tomando cuidado para não amassar o convite. - Nossa, cara, você é demais.

Gary sorriu por um segundo e retribuiu o abraço de forma leve. Ao se afastarem, no entanto, ele se mostrou um tanto relutante e apreensivo. Stan ergueu as sobrancelhas mais uma vez, preocupado com o namorado, mas ele começou a falar antes que o moreno tivesse a chance.

\- Stan, por favor, o Pip foi muito gentil em deixar você vir. Vocês não tem uma relação boa e eu tenho certeza de que o Damien não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz com essa escolha. Por favor, não me faça me arrepender de te dar uma chance.

Stan engoliu em seco e suas mãos apertaram os ombros de Gary, o nervosismo visível em suas ações. Aquela era uma chance que ele só teria uma vez na vida, de participar de um casamento não só extravagante, além de ser de um membro da realeza, algo que ele não podia simplesmente passar, mas ao mesmo tempo, Stan não podia deixar seus amigos para trás. Todos estavam desesperados para conseguir entrar naquele evento, e agora que Stan tinha o convite, eles o fariam dar um jeito de colocar todos lá dentro. _Se descobrissem_.

No grande espectro das coisas, Stan tinha duas coisas em jogo: a confiança de seu namorado - e possivelmente seu relacionamento inteiro - e sua reputação com seus amigos. Ele não queria ter que escolher entre um e outro, ou colocar algum peso de valor em um deles. Apesar de que ele _tinha_ demorado muito para conquistar a confiança de Gary de volta, enquanto seus amigos já estavam acostumados com tomar no cu quando se tratava de suas relações com o grupo de estrangeiros. Mais uma decepção não faria muita diferença.

\- Tá bom. Eu prometo. - ele disse então, provocando um sorriso nos lábios de Gary.

\- Obrigado, amor. - ele suspirou, como se estivesse segurando o fôlego por muito tempo.

\- Obrigado a você por ter conseguido isso pra mim. Significa muito que você confie em mim assim, Gary.

O Mórmon sorriu e, abraçando a cintura de Stan, puxou-o para um rápido beijo, na frente da escola mesmo.

Stan imediatamente sentiu seu corpo sair do chão e sua cabeça ficar aérea, seu cérebro substituído por hélio. O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos, mas ele sentiu como se fossem anos, e ainda tão longe do suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Eles podiam não ser o tipo de casal que fica de chamego durante o colégio ou em lugares públicos em geral, mas não quer dizer que Stan era contra aquele tipo de coisa. É mais fácil entender porquê as pessoas fazem isso quando se está no lugar direto delas, e Stan simplesmente adorava exibir seu namorado por aí.

Um sorriso bobo formou em seus lábios ao apartarem o beijo e sua capacidade do foco foi completamente perdida, como se ele estivesse em transe. Gary percebeu isso logo de cara e conteve a risada para não parecer rude.

\- Podemos sair alguma hora pra comprar ternos, ok? - ele murmurou para o namorado enquanto acariciava sua bochecha.

\- Ok… - ele respondeu em um tom avoado, não verdadeiramente prestando atenção em nada que Gary tinha acabado de dizer à ele. Ele nem mesmo se tocou da furada em que tinha acabado de se meter.

(...)

Quando as coisas ficam paradas em South Park, tenha certeza de que algo vai acontecer. Se é algo ruim ou não, depende muito da situação. Rebecca não tinha a menor ideia do que ia acontecer naquela semana, naquele _dia_ , estava concentrada demais em seu celular ao caminhar pelo corredor para prestar atenção ao seu redor. Estava conversando com seu irmão, que tinha voltado para casa por esquecer uma das lições. Ela não confiava muito nele para ir e voltar para a escola sem encontrar com alguém pelo caminho e ganhar um olho roxo. Mark era muito mais azarado do que parecia.

\- Rebecca! - um grito ecoou ao seu lado e a morena deu um pulo com o susto, quase derrubando seu celular no chão.

Virou para o lado e deu de cara com Christophe, um dos amigos de Estella, que tinha um cigarro não aceso entre os lábios e sua fiel pá presa nas costas. Ele não era alguém muito chegado em Rebecca, não eram amigos, mas conviviam pela frequência com que ela andava com Estella. Como era de se esperar, Rebecca estranhou a presença do francês ali justamente por isso.

\- Oh, olá, Christophe. Posso te ajudar?

Christophe aproximou seu rosto de Rebecca, estreitando os olhos em sua direção. Aquilo era invasivo demais para aqueles que não passavam de conhecidos. Rebecca deu um passo para trás e entrou levemente em pânico ao bater com as costas no armário.

\- Hoje às oito da noite, coloca uma roupa bonita e vem até o ginásio. A porta vai estar aberta. - o francês disse e se afastou.

\- Mas como é que eu… - ela tentou dizer, mas ele já tinha ido embora.

Estranho era dizer pouco. Não era à toa que Rebecca e Christophe não eram tão próximos assim. De qualquer forma, o pedido do francês atiçou sua curiosidade e, precisamente às oito da noite, Rebecca apareceu na porta da escola, vestindo um vestido longo de babados que cobria suas pernas quase por inteiro.

Que quisessem se encontrar com ela tão tarde da noite era estranho e, francamente, um tanto suspeito. Rebecca sabia da reputação que aquele quinteto carregava e o quão imprevisíveis conseguiam ser, o que a assustava tanto quanto a deixava fascinada. Talvez tenha sido isso que a atraiu à Estella tão rápido; o jeito como carregavam charme e mistério ao mesmo tempo, fazia um arrepio subir por suas costas. Com isso, ela estava muito ansiosa para saber o que eles estavam planejando.

A escola estava toda aberta, como se nunca tivesse fechado em primeiro lugar, e o ginásio parecia muito mais arrumado do que costumava ficar. Ela percebeu o palco que requisitaram já montado para a apresentação de seu trabalho sobre países, com iluminação pronta e tudo, o único toque novo sendo as cortinas.

Rebecca tomou seu lugar no primeiro lugar da arquibancada, sem saber o que esperar dali em diante, sem também perceber o grupo de meninos se esgueirando pelo ginásio pela parte de trás, para não serem vistos por ninguém. Para a sorte deles, o lugar era grande o bastante que eles puderam se esgueirar por trás do palco, para trás da cortina, sem topar com o _elenco_ que ali se apresentaria.

Desesperados por um convite, o grupo de garotos que não foram convidados - praticamente todos além de Token - reuniram-se para espreitar os estrangeiros e descobrir algo deles que os forçaria a convidá-los para o casamento. Foi o que os levou a estar onde estavam agora.

De repente, as cortinas começaram a se abrir, o palco ainda escuro, e Rebecca se colocou na beira do assento, ansiosa para ver o que aqueles cinco tinham planejado para ela. No palco, ela conseguiu perceber três sombras, uma a frente de todos, no centro do palco, uma à lateral, sobre algum tipo de plataforma especial, e uma ao fundo com um instrumento que ela desconhecia em mãos. 

A terceira sombra, gesticulando delicadamente com as mãos, assobiou uma bela melodia para o ar, e depois tomou o instrumento firmemente em mãos, levando a ponta aos lábios. As luzes se acenderam e os olhos de Rebecca finalmente puderam ver Gregory no fundo, vestindo uma blusa branca por baixo de um casaco preto e calças e sapatos sociais e segurando um clarinete, Pip em uma fina plataforma com sapatos de sapateado e Estella na frente dos três, com um belo vestido preto colado ao corpo, luvas brancas longas e vestindo um chapéu preto de pena.

No momento em que ela ergueu o olhar para Rebecca foi como se ela fosse atingida por uma flecha bem no meio de seu peito.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Estella encarou Pip de canto, o qual assentiu com a cabeça e, enchendo os pulmões, deu uma leve batida com o calcanhar na plataforma, um sinal para os dois que estavam por trás da cortina - mas não muito a ponto de que veriam o grupo de invasores - de que já estava na hora de começar.

Acompanhado pelo clarinete de Gregory, Pip deixou seus pés deslizarem pela plataforma, o som dos sapatos ecoando em seus ouvidos, um som que ele não ouvia a muitos anos. Ele quase tinha esquecido o quanto ele se divertiu nas aulas de sapateado que fez na Inglaterra.

Rebecca arregalou os olhos, em estado de choque, quando percebeu de fato, dedurado pelo sorriso nos lábios vermelhos de Estella, que eles tinham montado uma _performance_ para ela.

\- _I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love._ \- Estella manteve seus olhos presos em Rebecca o tempo todo, esperando ver sua reação, e seu coração disparou mais ainda ao ver fascínio refletido em seu olhar, como se estivesse hipnotizada por seus movimentos no palco. Seu ego subiu ao teto, assim como seu fogo. - _I want your drama, the touch of your hand. I want your leather studded kiss in the sand. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love._

A música começou a acelerar, beirando o primeiro refrão, e Estella disparou um rápido olhar para Pip para que acelerasse os passos. Na verdade já fazia um tempo que ele não sapateava, e estava morrendo de medo de errar alguma coisa e estragar tudo. 

O britânico olhou para o canto do palco, onde Damien e Christophe se escondiam atrás das cortinas, e os dois cortaram a atenção de seus pés para disparar sorrisos para ele e vibrações positivas.

Um sorriso adornou os lábios de Pip e ele foi rápido em voltar para a música e acompanhar o movimento rápido das falas de Estella.

\- _You know that I want you._ \- as passadas suaves de seu pé na plataforma se tornaram pisadas. - _And you know that I need you._ \- chuta e arrasta, como se estivesse matando um monte de formigas enquanto patina no gelo. - _I want it bad._ \- ele quase riu ao se lembrar da vez em que Pocket o falou isso, mas conseguiu se conter. - _Your bad romance._

Ao chegar de seu solo, Pip já tinha conseguido a manha de sapatear de volta. Ele só estava um pouco enferrujado, especialmente para uma dança rápida como essa.

_\- I want your love, I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance._ \- Estella cessou a cantoria por alguns segundos, deixando que os sapatos de Pip e o bater de calcanhar e ponta tomassem o ressinto e a atenção de Rebecca antes de voltar, sua voz ainda mais forte. - _I want your love and all your lover's revenge. You and me could write a bad romance._

A voz de Estella era como manteiga nos ouvidos de Rebecca, deslizando no ar com tanta facilidade e fluidez. Embora os passos de Pip a tentassem a desviar o olhar, ela não conseguia parar de olhar para os olhos de Estella, a forma como ela sorria para ela e parecia tão majestosa sob a luz dos holofotes.

_\- Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh._ \- ela não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. - _Caught in a bad romance._ \- como se Rebecca estivesse em transe total e aquela mulher puxasse as linhas de seu coração como uma mestra de marionetes. - _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh._ _Caught in a bad romance._

No segundo ato, eles já estavam mais confiantes, a música sair deles como se já fosse ali nata. Estella movia a cintura ao ritmo da melodia e os passos de Pip a acompanhavam com calma até o momento em que o som se tornava mais ecoante. Ela realmente esperava que Rebecca estivesse gostando do que estava vendo, pois ela não se divertia assim a _anos_.

_\- I want your horror, I want your design. 'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine. I want your love._ \- mais uma pausa e um desviar de olhar para que Pip tomasse a dianteira. Era incrível como o barulho ecoava como se fosse uma bateria, mas ele mal movia os pés. As maravilhas de um bom sapato; pelo menos para isso aquele animal sujo do Clyde prestava. - _Love, love, love, I want your love._

Rebecca acompanhava o som com a cabeça e às vezes com os pés, contagiada por aquele belo som e voz encantadora de Estella. Se não fosse uma apresentação, ela certamente já teria se levantado e começado a dançar ali mesmo.

E é claro que Estella percebeu isso nela. Ela percebia tudo quando se tratava de Rebecca.

_\- I want your psycho, your vertigo stick._ \- ela propositalmente engrossou a voz, fazendo-a ecoar melhor no microfone e deixou seu corpo se movimentar como bem entendesse, a música guiando seus braços e gestos enquanto seus olhos azuis continuavam fixos nos de Rebecca, mesmo ela estando distante. - _Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick._ \- a cada batida, ela desejava mais que aquela distância desaparecesse. - _I want your love._ \- e não havia uma única mentira nas letras que cantava. - _Love, love, love, I want your love._

A morena estremeceu com o soar tão apaixonado da voz da loira, que tocava seu interior como uma verdadeira flecha, deixando seu coração em chamas.

_\- I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance._ \- outra pausa na música e Pip seguiu a coreografia ensaiada, chutando e puxando os pés enquanto pulava cada vez mais rápido. _\- I want your love and all your lover's revenge. You and me could write a bad romance._

E a melodia continuou ao som de seus pés. Pip caminhava e pulava pela plataforma como um verdadeiro profissional, seus pés trilhavam o próprio caminho, mais lentos que o próprio barulho que os sapatos reproduziam.

Estella acompanhava os sons repentinos do clarinete de Gregory e os extras com movimentos da cintura e gesticulação da mão. Seus olhos intercalavam entre observar os passos de Pip e a reação de Rebecca. Assim como ela, ambas estavam grudadas em como o britânico conseguia combinar os movimentos dos pés ao mesmo tempo que não deixar a parte superior do corpo parado.

E aparentemente também não conseguiam os meninos atrás da cortina, tanto os dois estrangeiros quanto os intrusos. Nenhum deles ousou emitir um único ruído e correr o risco de se expor, apenas permaneciam quietos e de olhos arregalados enquanto observavam os pés de Pip correrem pela plataforma lisa.

De repente, as luzes diminuíram, assim como a melodia. Os passos de Pip desaceleraram até não passarem de metas batidas da ponta do sapato enquanto deslizava a sola em círculos para mudar de posição. A única luz que se destacou das demais foi a que se colocou sobre Estella, que agora tinha a cabeça baixa e o chapéu cobrindo metade de seu rosto, seus olhos em especial.

_\- I want your love and I want your revenge._ \- enquanto erguia o olhar, suor parecia escorrer de seu rosto, mas de uma forma exagerada, como se estivesse _derretendo_. - _I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_. - e só foi ficando pior quanto mais ela erguia a cabeça, até que seu corpo de fato perdeu forma no meio da letra e ela se tornou nada mais que uma poça escura. 

Rebecca arregalou os olhos e se levantou da arquibancada por reflexo. Pip e Gregory pareciam igualmente preocupados, encarando a poça com um olhar assustado embora continuassem com a apresentação como se nada tivesse acontecido, e isso só assustou Rebecca ainda mais. 

De repente, Estella surgiu ao seu lado, sem mais nem menos, a apenas alguns passos de distância entre ela e a morena. Rebecca permaneceu com os olhos arregalados, mas não disse nada, apenas observou a loira enquanto esta caminhava para sua direção e deixava aquela melodia deliciosa escorrer por seus lábios.

_\- Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche._ \- ela gesticulava com as mãos na direção de Rebecca com movimentos calmos e adoração em seus olhos, esperando que suas palavras pudessem conversa o fogo que queimava dentro de seu peito, desesperado por se libertar. - _Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends._

No palco, Gregory e Pip continuavam como se nada tivesse acontecido, embora estivessem sim preocupados. Damien espiou pela cortina, observando Estella com cuidado e cautela; já tinha suas mãos a postos caso precisasse de seus poderes para alguma coisa. Mas Estella ainda parecia a mesma, apenas mais emotiva, algo com o que eles não estavam muito acostumados. Talvez por isso a desconfiança. Eles então seguiram a rotina como se não houvesse uma poça no meio do palco, simplesmente jogando a bola para Estella e deixando em suas mãos o restante da performance.

A cada verso, Estella se aproximava um passo a mais de Rebecca, seus olhos brilhando com o desejo e aquela sensação ardente que a consumia mais e mais a cada segundo que passava olhando no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos e para aquele rostinho rechonchudo.

_\- I don't wanna be friends._ \- seu coração batia forte em seus ouvidos como um trem bala, seus pés já pareciam não pisar no chão e Estella podia sentir seus pensamentos entrando em combustão, enchendo sua mente. - _I don't wanna be friends._ \- seu peito estava cheio, seu corpo estava cheio, não havia lugar. Aquela sensação; ela precisava de espaço, precisava abrir. - _Want your bad romance._

Ao ver os olhos de Estella mudarem de azul para carmim, como se o fogo do próprio inferno queimasse naquelas órbitas, Rebecca arregalou os seus próprios e deu um passo para trás, como se soubesse que a britânica precisasse de espaço.

Se as coisas já não estavam suspeitas antes, estavam agora. Damien encarou Christophe e os demais que estavam no palco, e todos eles estavam tão confusos quanto ele, muito caro por suas expressões. No entanto, os quatro garotos, assim como Rebecca, apenas encararam enquanto Estella se inclinava pra frente com as duas mãos sobre o próprio estômago, como se estivesse com dor, e tomava o fôlego de volta dentro de seus pulmões.

O chapéu caiu da cabeça de Estella ao mesmo tempo que um caroço cresceu em suas costas, como se algo estivesse tentando sair de dentro de sua pele, rasgando a derme para fazer seu caminho para o lado de fora. Foi uma questão de milésimos de segundo para que Estella deixasse de agonizar e sorrisse, por entre seus longos cabelos, um sorriso de dentes pontudos.

_\- Want your bad romance!_ \- grandes asas negras esticaram das costas de Estella, quase o dobro da própria altura, e chifres levemente curvados apareceram da lateral de seu couro cabeludo ao mesmo tempo em que ela jogou os braços para cima, soltando sua voz com todo o fôlego que conseguiu trazer para seus pulmões. Ela ainda seguiu a música e esticou uma mão para a Rebecca espantada. - _Let’s write a bad romance!_

Rebecca não sabia dizer o que a fez tomar a mão de Estella. Tudo naquilo devia ser um sinal para que ela fugisse e nunca mais olhasse para trás, mas ela não conseguia. Pois, no fim do dia, ela sabia que não conseguia negar um pedido de Estella, por mais bizarra fosse a situação em que estavam.

Ela tomou a mão da britânica e compartilhou do sorriso que ela tinha no rosto. Estella imediatamente sentiu seu peito se encher novamente e ela puxou Rebecca para si, ao mesmo tempo que seguia com a música.

_\- I want your love and all your lover's revenge._ \- a britânica dobrou os joelhos e, com um impulso, puxou Rebecca junto a si no alçar de seu voo e a rodopiou junto a ela no ar. - _You and me could write a bad romance._

Sem saber o que fazer, os garotos continuaram com a performance planejada sem mais problema, deixando que as duas aproveitassem o momento antes de serem bombardeadas com perguntas quando tudo isso acabasse. Eles apenas encararam enquanto Estella e Rebecca se deixavam levar pela música e pelo momento e rodopiavam em sintonia pelo ar. Pip até mesmo se deixou levar e desdobrou suas próprias asas no meio dos passos, tomando cuidado com o tamanho delas, e acelerando os próprios pés para combinar com a emoção do momento.

A britânica usava de seu controle das asas para pegar Rebecca quando a soltava, divertindo-se com os risos e gritinhos da morena quando a jogava de um lado para o outro. O chão não fazia falta, Estella voava como se tivesse nascido com asas, e cada momento em que podia tomar Rebecca em seus braços e sentir sua pele sobre a dela, de um jeito não sexual, fazia seu coração sangrar de emoção.

_\- Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh. -_ o plano não foi exatamente como ela queria, mas ela não a rejeitava. - _Caught in a bad romance._ \- ela tomou sua mão. _\- Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh._ \- apesar da ironia, Estella nunca se sentiu tão viva quanto agora. _\- I’m… Caught in a bad romance._

Conforme a música desacelerou, chegando ao seu final, também foram os movimentos da britânica, a qual trouxe Rebecca para si, seus corpos quase colados, e envolveu sua cintura na dela para pousarem em segurança. 

Gregory deixou seu clarinete de lado e, umedecendo os lábios com a língua, assobiou as notas finais conforme elas se aproximavam mais e mais do chão, a melodia diminuindo com ele.

Com seus últimos passos também chegando ao fim, assim que Gregory prolongou a última nota, Pip deslizou o pé sobre a plataforma e deu um último giro, seus pés batendo descoordenadamente junto ao som do piano. 

E, com um toque baixo de pratos, a música chegou ao fim.

Os meninos estavam sem fôlego vendo as asas de Estella. O simples fato de ela estar morta já era um espanto. Contudo, a preocupação deles com a morte da loira foi substituída pela adoração do terno momento entre ela e Rebecca. 

Ambas olhavam com amor em seus olhos uma para outra, de uma forma tão carinhosa que ninguém conseguia dizer uma única palavra, reproduzir um único som. Existiam apenas elas.

\- E então, o que achou? - Estella rasgou o silêncio com a pergunta, seus lábios curvados em um sorriso vermelho.

\- Estella, eu… Eu estou…

\- Sem palavras? - completou.

\- É. - Rebecca riu. - Precisamente. 

Estella riu junto a ela e, abaixando o olhar, tomou sseus dedos entre os seus com carinho.

\- E qual é a sua resposta?

\- Minha resposta pro que? - Rebecca ficou tão perdida naquela música e nos passos de dança que perdeu completamente o foco na música e no significado dela. Estava tão perdida que sequer reparou que a música na verdade era um pedido de namoro.

\- Por Deus, ela está te chamando pra sair! - Gregory berrou de trás do palco, absolutamente farto de tanta baboseira.

Estella balbuciou um xingamento exagerado e se virou para Rebecca com um sorriso inocente, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido e que Gregory não tinha acabado de gritar que ela estava perdida por Rebecca. Ela teria certeza de matá-lo de novo depois.

Rebecca riu baixinho e encaixou seu olhar no de Estella, o seu castanho misturando-se ao azul oceano dela com perfeição. Por Deus, aquela mulher era demais para ela.

\- Bom, isso certamente é algo inesperado, e você me deu um susto com essas asas, mas eu adoraria sair com você, Estella.

A loira sorriu e puxou a morena para um abraço, coincidentemente no mesmo momento em que ela a puxou para um beijo, que acabou tocando apenas em o canto de sua boca.

\- Ah! Desculpe! Eu não achei que… 

Mas Estella não deixou que Rebecca continuasse com aquele pedido de desculpas e puxou a morena para um beijo de verdade. Os garotos aplaudiram o beijo no palco, tomando nota do olhar revoltado que Estella estava os dando durante o beijo como um sinal para que parassem.

Enquanto o pequeno grupo comemorava, os intrusos deixaram aquele lugar na surdina, com sorte sem ninguém vê-los. Deixaram a escola para trás e suspiraram de alívio ao saírem ao ar livre novamente.

\- Então era pra isso que ele queria os sapatos! - exclamou Clyde, perplexo.

\- Cara, isso foi muito foda! Eles invadiram a escola, montaram um palco e fizeram um show completo só pra chamar a menina pra sair! - Craig colocou as mãos na cabeça, ainda em choque.

\- Eu disse, eles não brincam em serviço. - disse Kenny.

\- Cara, _a gente tem que ir no casamento._

Àquele ponto, os meninos estavam mais determinados do que nunca em conseguir ir àquela festa agora que foram provados de tudo que aqueles cinco podiam fazer quando queriam alguma coisa. Comemorar o casamento de dois integrantes daquela panelinha com certeza seria o evento do século para eles!

Enquanto os demais se reuniam para bolar um plano, Stan olhou para o próprio bolso, onde a foto de tela de seu celular era uma selfie que ele tirou com Gary.

O que ele ia fazer? Não podia deixar seus amigos na mão, eles queria muito ir àquele casamento, mas também não podia deixar Gary na mão e trair sua confiança. Ele já foi muito legal consigo o dando uma segunda chance depois que ele _insultou sua religião_ aos dez anos, Stan não podia jogar todo esse esforço no lixo. E, se fizesse isso, ainda corria o risco de ser brutalmente assassinado por aquele quinteto de alunos bizarros, o que também não era uma boa alternativa.

O que ele podia fazer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Estella sang is a version of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance if it was set in the 20's   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCTOpdlZJ8U&list=WL&index=19&t=0s
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the dip wedding next chapter!
> 
> See Ya~


	7. Not Afraid Anymore

Tempo é algo muito relativo. Ele passa rápido quando algo que não queremos fazer se aproxima e extremamente devagar quando queremos que algo aconteça, como a hora de sair para o intervalo ou ir embora. Às vezes ele passa despercebido, outras ele se faz muito bem presente. Na maioria das vezes, ele não passa nem rápido e nem devagar, mas os dois ao mesmo tempo. Muitas vezes não se quer ver o tempo passar, e cada segundo se torna uma tortura maior e maior, pois mesmo que o tempo passe devagar, cada movimento dos ponteiros do relógio significa estar cada vez mais perto daquela coisa que se quer evitar a todo custo, como uma prova ou a visita de um parente chato. Tempo é um conceito muito relativo, nunca é o mesmo para todos. Alguns acham que passa rápido demais, outros, devagar, outros nem param para perceber o tempo. 

Ansiedade é algo que atrapalha a percepção do tempo. Quanto mais ansioso se está para algo, mais devagar é provável que o tempo passe. Tanto o problema médico quanto o sentimento simples tendem a ser grandes incômodos; no caso do sentimento, especialmente para pessoas impacientes.

Pra Phillip, tempo é a única coisa entre ele e o altar, e a ansiedade crescia mais e mais em seu peito com cada segundo que se passava e ele ainda estava ali, deitado sozinho numa cama de casal com o peito ardendo e ansiando pelos toques de seu futuro marido. Mesmo quando deveria estar dormindo, um sono sem sonhos e facilmente perturbado, o corpo se revirava sobre a cama como um rolo de massa, sem conseguir encontrar a posição mais confortável e os olhos ardendo com a vontade de chorar de frustração.

Eram quatro da manhã quando ele abriu os olhos pelo que deveria ser a quinta vez. Dormir cedo não havia sido uma boa ideia, pois ele agora não conseguia passar mais de uma hora, no máximo, dormindo.

Retirou o cobertor de cima do rosto e esfregou-o com as mãos para afastar o sono - não que houvesse muito disso para ser afastado. Olhando ao redor, os olhos de Pip pararam em um conjunto de blusa social branca e colete preto, junto com uma calça da mesma cor e sapatos sociais na frente. A roupa que vestiria em seu casamento. Seu coração acelerou de imediato e as mãos começaram a tremer. Ele estava tanto animado quanto apavorado para o evento. Ele queria muito estar casado logo, mas o nervosismo o atingia como uma flecha sempre que pensava em caminhar por aquele longo corredor sozinho, com todos aqueles olhos fixos nele, como se aguardassem que tropeçasse. O lembrava dolorosamente de seus oito anos de idade, quando aqueles olhares eram uma rotina diária. Aquele era para ser seu dia, o dia mais importante de sua vida, mas como ele poderia cruzar o corredor com tantas memórias horríveis deles martelando em sua cabeça?

Não tinha jeito algum de ele conseguir dormir assim, com o coração batendo daquela forma. Pip retirou o olhar de sua roupa e se levantou da cama para buscar leite morno na cozinha. Por Charcoal estar dormindo bem ao lado de sua cama, certificou-se de que ainda estava de meias e caminhou na ponta dos pés, o único barulho sendo o de suas asas e a cauda arrastando atrás dele, mas não era barulho o suficiente para acordá-lo ou incomodar qualquer um que pudesse ouvir. Ele só precisava de um copo de leite para resgatar o sono perdido.

A única forma de Pip conseguir enxergar alguma coisa na sala e na cozinha era pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela. Se não fosse por isso, já teria esbarrado em mil e um objetos diferentes. Fez seu caminho para a geladeira e tirou uma caixa de leite ao mesmo tempo em que sua causa pegava um copo na estante logo acima dele e colocava na pia. 

Aqueles _acessórios_ a mais eram bem práticos quando se acostumava com eles. Pip agora não tinha mais que se preocupar em pisar no chão molhado quando fazia faxina, pois suas asas o levantavam do chão com extrema facilidade. Pegar coisas em lugares altos não levava tanto esforço assim; Pip não se sentia mais tão consciente da própria baixa estatura. Viagens de um cômodo ao outro eram encurtadas graças à ajuda de sua cauda, a qual Pip descobriu ser bem mais forte do que parecia. Em momentos em que queria fazer graça quando pendurando a roupa no varal, ele colocava as peças que não cabiam em suas mãos em seus chifres. Um movimento arriscado, considerando o quão pontudos eram, mas ele não teve nenhum problema até agora, portanto não via razão para não continuar. E quanto a sua auréola… Bem, não tinha muita utilidade para ela. Estava quebrada além de tudo. Servia muito mais de enfeite do que para algo útil nas tarefas de casa. Não que Pip se incomodasse, adorava sua auréola. Ela era especialmente intrigante quando reluzia sobre sua cabeça em momentos aleatórios do dia. Tão estranho.

Pip derramou leite no copo e o colocou no microondas para esquentar. Enquanto esperava, deixou seus pés deslizarem pelo chão por conta própria, imitando uma dança qualquer que surgia em sua mente. Ele então se pegou mimicando a valsa e seus pés fizeram um excelente trabalho de conduzi-lo por aquela dança sem parceiro. 

Apesar de estar sozinho, seu corpo movia-se por conta própria como se de fato estivesse sendo conduzido pela cozinha. Não teve muito tempo para praticar a valsa no último mês, então teria que confiar em suas habilidades anteriores de dança para conseguir valsar em seu casamento. O máximo que teve foi alguns momentos com Pocket quando desceu ao inferno, mas não foi tanta coisa assim. Pelo que estava percebendo, no entanto, ainda estava bem em forma quanto aos passos, pois não tinha trombado com nenhum objeto. 

O barulho do microondas tirou o britânico de seu transe e ele marchou até ele para pegar seu leite quente. Talvez agora ele finalmente conseguisse dormir. No momento em que foi pegar o copo, no entanto, percebeu que devia ter deixado esquentando tempo demais, tendo se perdido na própria dança, e agiu por reflexo ao sentir as mãos queimarem. Parte do leite derramou no chão, mas Pip conseguiu agarrar o copo com a cauda antes que ele se espatifasse em um milhão de caquinhos. 

Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado e colocou o copo de volta na pia. A última coisa que ele precisava era fazer barulho na cozinha, acordar Charcoal _e_ cortar o pé antes de se casamento.

\- Você está ficando bom com a cauda. 

Pip pulou no lugar e tapou a própria boca para não gritar e virou-se para encarar o anticristo parado ao seu lado. Ele francamente não sabia dizer se o fato de não estar surpreso ao vê-lo era bom ou não.

\- Damien! O que você está fazendo aqui? Nós não deveríamos nos ver antes de amanhã! - exclamou e virou para o lado, como se tentasse esconder o rosto de seu futuro marido e isso o faria ir embora. 

Pip não queria evitá-lo, de forma alguma, apenas pensava que estragava um pouco a graça que se encontrassem antes da hora. Ele seria muito hipócrita de dizer que não queria, pois estava acordado a essa hora justamente por causa disso, mas tinha que se manter firme para a graça continuar.

Damien, contudo, tinha uma visão muito diferente da dele quanto a tudo isso.

\- Isso é tradição de cristão arrombado, ninguém segue essa merda. - deu de ombros e se aproximou do britânico a passos largos. Se colocou ao seu lado e inclinou-se em sua direção ao mesmo tempo que colocava o copo dentro da pia. Inevitavelmente, seus olhares se encontraram e Pip engoliu em seco ao sentir o brilho carmim dos olhos de Damien sobre ele. Eles ficavam com abstinência incrivelmente fácil e estar tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo era uma das piores formas de tortura que poderiam suportar. Os passos de Damien o colocaram mais perto do britânico, podendo sentir a respiração do mesmo em sua pele, a forma como os batimentos acelerados de seu coração refletiam no estado de seu corpo; a forma como suas mãos seguravam-se com força demais na pia da cozinha e seus olhos estavam em todo lugar e focados em um único ponto ao mesmo tempo. Seus ombros tensionaram ao colocar uma mão sobre o esquerdo, mas o anticristo já estava perto demais para voltar agora. - Você sabe o quanto me custa ficar longe de você.

O coração de Pip deu um pulo em seu peito e as bochechas se esquentaram junto de um sorriso, este que foi rapidamente roubado de seu rosto pelos lábios de Damien. Suas mãos agarraram-se à gola de sua blusa e o puxaram para mais perto, permitindo-o de aprofundar o beijo e agarrar sua cintura com os braços. As asas de Pip bateram atrás dele, um reflexo automático do beijo, e sua cauda enrolou-se à própria perna para parar de se mexer. Ele não conseguia evitar; estavam sem se ver desde o fim da tarde e ele estava ficando completamente desesperado.

Muito mais cedo do que ele gostaria, o oxigênio os forçou a se afastar e separar os lábios. Pip soltou um riso e apoiou a testa no ombro de Damien, ainda mantendo as mãos em seu tronco.

\- O que há com você? Nunca foi do tipo de fazer discursos assim, românticos. - brincou ele, encarando o noivo por entre os fios loiros que caíam sobre seu rosto.

O anticristo riu e acariciou os cabelos de Pip com ternura, os dedos contraindo-se em seu couro cabeludo e arrancando dele um suspiro.

\- Tô revisando os meus votos. Acha esse tipo de discurso meloso?

\- Acho.

\- Bom.

Pip riu e deu um selinho em seu noivo.

\- Você é impossível, Damien Thorn. Sai daqui. - o deu um empurrão de leve e se afastou para pegar seu leite.

\- Mas acabei de chegar! Além do mais, é minha casa também! - exclamou Damien, se aproximando de Pip a passos largos.

\- Mas você não deveria estar aqui. Por mais que eu não queira que vá, vai estragar a graça se ficar. - Pip nunca imaginou que se pegaria dizendo isso um dia. Ele sequer imaginou que casaria a algum tempo atrás; mas aqui está ele, com um casamento para atender no dia seguinte e dizendo exatamente essas palavras.

Ele na verdade nunca fez questão de um casamento tradicional, especialmente quando ele e Damien tratavam-se de dois garotos. As circunstâncias que cercavam seu casamento eram bem estranhas, não apenas pelo vínculo de Damien com o inferno, mas também pelo contraste entre suas expectativas e a realidade que estava prestes a acontecer. Se não fosse pelo acordo a que chegaram sobre como seria o casamento, o fato de Damien estar ali não o incomodaria de maneira alguma. Não incomodava, mas, de novo, estragava a graça.

\- Que graça tem em ficar frustrado? - o anticristo cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. - Essa putaria de “não pode ver o noivo antes do casamento” é uma bela… Putaria.

\- É tradição, Damien.

\- E eu não sou cristão. Vocês são muito chatos, assumindo que todos seguem a Bíblia e outras religiões não existem.

\- Agora você falou igual ao PC Principal. - Pip riu e colocou o copo, agora vazio, na pia para lavar.

Visivelmente abalado com aquilo, Damien desviou o olhar. Ninguém gostava de ser comparado ao nível de militante que o PC Principal era. No fim, acabou por dispensar o desconforto e se aproximou mais ainda de Pip, dessa vez ativamente puxando sua cintura para si e o prendendo entre seus braços.

Olhos azuis ergueram-se para encarar carmim, o primeiro par espantado com o movimento brusco, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu. Pip não tentou escapar e tampouco Damien tentou pressionar-se mais contra ele.

\- De qualquer jeito, eu já estou aqui, não estou? - o anticristo provocou com um sorriso de dentes pontudos.

\- Você é _impossível._ \- o loiro riu e não conteve o próprio sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Foi você que disse “sim”.

O coração de Pip deu um pulo em seu peito com a voz de Damien sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ele tinha um jeito de mexer com ele que o britânico era incapaz de compreender até hoje, e talvez nunca compreenderia. Mas dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

\- ...É, eu disse. - colocou-se na ponta de seus pés e pressionou os lábios contra os dele. - Mas não disse que me arrependo.

Foi a vez do coração de Damien pular. Ele adorava quando Pip falava daquele jeito esnobe perto dele, com aquele ar de superioridade. Era um excelente contraste de seu jeitinho pacífico de todo dia. Damien amava ver as diferentes facetas de seu noivo.

Sem conseguir se conter, ele apertou a cintura de Pip entre seus braços e pressionou os lábios nos dele com força. Inadvertidamente, as mãos apertaram parte de suas asas em seu punho, arrancando do britânico um gemido espantado. O anticristo se arrepiou ao sentir a cauda de Pip enrolar em sua perna. As asas contraíam-se debaixo de suas mãos, como se quisessem bater, e os dedos agarraram-se ao colarinho de sua blusa - estranho para alguém que resistiu tanto por todo aquele tempo.

E bem quando as coisas estavam esquentando, o britânico o afastou com as mãos em seus ombros e um estalo de lábios úmidos.

Damien involuntariamente segurou os braços de Pip com força quando ele tentou se afastar, provocando um riso dele e um selinho rápido.

\- Damien, você sabe que não podemos. - disse mais uma vez, praticamente ronronando contra os lábios do anticristo. - Além do mais, não vamos ter energia se dormirmos muito tarde.

Decepcionado era a melhor palavra para descrever o sentimento no peito de Damien. Ele não era de reclamar muito quando se tratava de Pip, mas seu hábito de sempre pagar de bom moço às vezes o dava nos nervos. Eles começaram a se evitar ainda naquela tarde, logo depois da escola, e ficar tanto tempo longe de seu noivo, _sabendo que não podia vê-lo,_ era uma tortura que ele não conseguia aguentar. Havia aqueles momentos do dia em que eles acostumaram-se a ficar separados, mas sempre havia o hábito que Damien tinha - com permissão - de espionar seu quarto; e foi tudo antes de eles começarem a morar juntos. Mesmo com apenas um mês dividindo a mesma casa, já foi o bastante para criarem uma rotina. A ponto de Damien não conseguir mais passar cinco minutos longe de Pip sem acabar tendo uma crise existencial - a não ser que ele estivesse muito bem distraído, o que, se tratando de uma noite calma e tranquila, não era o caso. Ele não queria ter que ir embora ainda.

\- Não precisamos fazer se você não quiser. Podemos fazer outra coisa. - sugeriu o anticristo, dando de ombros.

Pip teve que se segurar para não rir com a proposta de Damien. Era um tanto hipócrita, visto que estava angustiando pela ansiedade a apenas alguns minutos, mas seu noivo era tão carente e adorável que ele simplesmente não conseguia aguentar.

O britânico pressionou os lábios rapidamente nos de Damien antes de se afastar, sem dizer nada. Sentiu os olhos de Damien acompanhá-lo ao balcão, onde ele se sentou após um impulso das mãos, o rabo entre as pernas e as asas ligeiramente dobradas ao lado do corpo, as pontas tocando o chão. Cruzou os braços pacientemente e balançou as pernas para frente e para trás, completamente em silêncio.

Não levou muito para que Damien se juntasse a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado no balcão e quase esmagando sua asa com a bunda. Pip apenas sorriu e ignorou o fato, permitiu que seu noivo puxasse conversa com ele.

\- Você estava dançando muito bem agora há pouco. Tem praticado? 

\- Não muito. - disse com um dar de ombros. - Não tive tempo de descer para falar com o Pocket e pedir ajuda.

\- Tem certeza de que precisa? Você parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo. - cutucou-o com o ombro e provocou um sorriso em seus lábios, além de um leve rubor nas bochechas.

Damien sabia sobre a história de Pip, visto que ele não hesitou em contá-lo. Ele aprendeu muito durante seu tempo em Londres, inclusive como dançar. Ele só não o fazia a muito tempo; a última vez foi na pequena apresentação de Estella para Rebecca, mas naquela noite apenas. Desde então, sua vida voltou a ser apenas música, sem nenhuma dança.

Aquilo o preocupava um pouco, para ser franco. Temia falhar no próprio julgamento durante a dança dos noivos com Damien e acabar pisando em seu pé, tropeçando no chão ou no ar, errar algum passo e _ele_ pisar em seu pé; muita coisa podia dar errado e Pip não gostaria de estragar tudo no que deveria ser seu dia mais feliz de todos. 

Estava sendo um pouco exagerado? Talvez, mas, para ele, cuidado nunca é demais.

\- Só não quero ser muito presunçoso… Afinal, é a dança do nosso casamento. Não quero acabar pisando no seu pé ou batendo em você com minhas asas. Eu temo ainda não estar muito acostumado com elas. 

Pip realmente não via problema nisso - não estar acostumado - mas que era um estorvo, era sim. Já se passou mais de um mês, com certeza já devia ter _algum_ controle delas, mas até agora só sabia como fazê-las diminuir de tamanho. Sabia que não devia se pressionar tanto, mas com seu casamento literalmente em algumas horas, aquilo poderia se mostrar um grande problema durante a valsa.

Insegurança refletia-se clara como o dia nos olhos do britânico, o qual agora mordiscava os lábios e brincava com as mãos no próprio colo. Isso chamou a atenção de Damien. Ele não gostava nem um pouco de ver Pip daquele jeito.

\- Eu poderia te ajudar, se você quiser. - sugeriu ele. - Ninguém vai nos ver, você sabe.

Pip sorriu com doçura, agradecido, mas ainda havia aquele ar que Damien odiava em volta dele. Ele abaixou a cabeça para a frente, quebrando o contato visual dos dois, e voltou a pressionar seus dedos juntos.

\- Sim, eu sei, mas… 

O anticristo o interrompeu de súbito colocando dois dedos sobre seus lábios, mas Pip não pareceu estar tão surpreso assim com o gesto.

\- Se está tão inseguro, então não terá problema algum em dançar comigo. Eu só mordo se você me pedir. - brincou e riu quando o britânico revirou os olhos.

Um tanto a contragosto, Pip permitiu que Damien o puxasse do balcão pela mão e, com um gesticular do dedo, colocasse música para tocar suavemente na casa. Não era alto o suficiente para acordar Charcoal, mas era para absorvê-los completamente e os permitirem de se perderem nos olhos um do outro antes mesmo de começarem a dançar.

Os pés suavemente deslizaram pelo piso, Pip de meias e Damien ainda calçado, a música os guiando por aquela sala de espaço limitado. Quase trombaram em alguns objetos aqui e ali - e Pip estava certo quanto ao desastre que eram suas asas -, mas estavam tão absorvidos no momento que sequer perceberam.

Damien tomou uma vaga nota das penas pretas deslizando pelo chão, como se colhessem a poeira do piso, acompanhado pela cauda de demônio, a qual seguia uma trilha parecida com a sua própria. Francamente, ele não tinha a menor ideia de como estava percebendo esses detalhes, visto que não conseguia tirar os olhos dos de Pip nem por um segundo.

Para quem estava tão inseguro, o britânico estava indo muito bem. O verdadeiro problema era o lugar onde estavam, que não era tão espaçoso quanto gostariam, mas ele conseguia se adaptar da forma que podia; retraindo as asas quando passavam por alguma mesa e as soltando quando iam para um lugar mais aberto.

Não seria esta a música que dançariam na hora da valsa, mas o ritmo calmo, as letras cantadas por uma voz tão sedutora e tão apaixonada e todas as vibrações que emanava eram simplesmente perfeitas demais. Seus corpos caminhavam como se por conta própria, os olhos sempre presos um no outro, tal qual o sorriso nos lábios.

Pip não pisou no pé de Damien uma única vez e finalizaram a dança com um mergulho, o anticristo apoiando Pip com uma mão nas costas e praticamente colando seus torsos. O britânico se deixou ser inclinado e pendeu a cabeça para trás sem resistência, entregando-se por inteiro ao momento. Encarando-o assim, com a lua iluminando seu pijama branco e os cabelos loiros escorridos, além de delinear as asas esparramadas no chão, Pip parecia um verdadeiro anjo.

Encantado pelo brilho em seus olhos, Damien não resistiu - sequer tentou - em clamar os lábios de Pip para si em mais um beijo, o ângulo favorecendo para que o aprofundasse logo de cara. O britânico retribuiu no mesmo instante, subindo as mãos pelos braços de Damien até a parte de trás de seu pescoço, onde se agarrou em seus fios de cabelo.

Por mais que Pip estivesse proferindo a apenas alguns momentos atrás o discurso de que não deviam se encontrar antes do casamento, ele se deixou levar com uma grande facilidade, jogando tudo que tinha dito há pouco pela janela. Deixou que Damien o pegasse no colo e o jogasse na cama, nem se perguntou se Charcoal estava no quarto.

O anticristo não foi nem um pouco sutil, puxou o colarinho do pijama de Pip no momento em que suas costas bateram no colchão e desceu beijos até seu pescoço, atacando a pele branca com afeto e leves mordidas. Não demorou nada para que as roupas do britânico parassem no chão e Damien estivesse entre suas pernas e o penetrando com os dedos entupidos de lubrificante.

Cada movimento dos dedos fazia Pip estremecer e segurar mais forte nos lençóis e no ombro de Damien. Pequenos gemidos escapavam de seus lábios quando não estavam ocupados com os de Damien e a cintura movimentava-se junto com os dedos, procurando o prazer que cada contração trazia em cada músculo de seu corpo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força ao sentir os dedos serem tirados de dentro dele e substituídos pelo membro do anticristo. Segurou-se mais forte em seus ombros e arqueou as costas, propiciando a Damien espaço suficiente para afundar o rosto no pescoço de Pip e morder seu ombro. As asas do loiro começaram a se debater no lençol, penas se desprendendo e espalhando pelo colchão com o vento das próprias asas.

Os corpos movimentavam-se na cama ritmicamente, perseguindo o prazer que corria seus corpos e os faziam estremecer nos braços um do outro e desejar mais. Pip gemia baixinho, afundando o rosto no ombro de Damien para não ser ouvido, enquanto o anticristo não fazia muita questão de se silencioso ou delicado. Segurava com força nas pernas de Pip, forçando-as para frente e para trás para acompanhar o ritmo de sua cintura e grunhindo no ouvido do loiro. 

Leves mordidas no lóbulo de sua orelha faziam o britânico querer gemer alto, e acabava apertando as pernas ao redor de Damien como resultado. Sentia as asas estremecerem de prazer atrás de si, uma sensação que não estava acostumado a sentir com elas ali. Não resistiu e acabou soltando aquele barulho tentador ao sentir dedos percorrendo suas penas com delicadeza, fazendo suas costas arquearem-se em espanto.

Percebendo ter pego em um ponto bom, Damien não fez questão de parar as mãos. Até onde conseguiu esticar o braço, o que não foi muito difícil estando deitado, acariciou as penas de Pip, apertando algumas entre os dedos e dedilhando outras com a ponta de suas unhas. O reflexo no britânico foi mais do que óbvio, com sua entrada se contraindo ao redor de seu pau e o fazendo estremecer de prazer. Pip estava ciente das coisas que fazia com ele, dos espasmos que tinha quando tocava suas asas ou até sua cauda? Era óbvio que seriam pontos sensíveis, eram apêndices novos ainda para o britânico, mas Damien já estava achando a experiência toda muito divertida.

Afundando completamente o corpo sobre o dele, mordeu com força seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que levou uma mão para masturbar seu membro negligenciado. Pip imediatamente começou a acelerar a própria cintura, esfregando-se em Damien e procurando aquele prazer esmagador que fazia suas asas baterem no colchão e os dedos dos pés curvarem.

O anticristo quase hesitou os movimentos ao chegar ao orgasmo, o êxtase subindo por sua coluna e o sêmen preenchendo Pip por inteiro. Mas não podia parar ainda, não quando ele ainda estava constipado. Embora consideravelmente mais cansado e sem ritmo, insistiu nas estocadas e continuou fodendo e mordendo o loiro até o ponto em que ele não aguentaria mais. Baixos gemidos soavam em seu ouvido, contidos por lábios mordidos, e só incentivavam Damien a se mover mais e mais, tentando arrancá-los daquela boca que tanto amava beijar.

Não conseguiu o resultado que queria, mas suas barrigas logo foram sujadas pelos fluidos do britânico ao chegar ao orgasmo. As unhas curtas fincaram nos ombros do noivo e inadvertidamente arqueou as costas, empinando a bunda por cima do colchão.

Dos gemidos baixos, contidos e tímidos Damien bebeu, prendendo os lábios aos de Pip em um beijo quente e cheio de desenho, mas não necessariamente sexual. Ergueu os braços do loiro acima da cabeça e os prendeu por uma das mãos, impossibilitando-o de reagir aos toques da outra na lateral de seu corpo e pelas costas, descendo até a bunda e apertando com deleite.

Apesar de já gozar, as mãos de Damien vagueavam a pele de Pip com luxúria e curiosidade, vendo até que ponto conseguiam alcançar. As asas estremeciam ao toque e a cauda enrolou em seu pulso, quase como se quisesse empurrar sua mão para longe. Mas ele não conseguia parar, não quando a forma de Pip estava deitada embaixo de si daquela forma, tão aberto para si, receptivo aos seus toques e os pulsos lutando para libertarem-se e tocarem-no de volta. 

Havia algo tentador sobre poder tocar Pip da forma que Damien o fazia. A pele macia deslizava por seus dígitos e ele conseguia sentir o loiro tremendo e se movimentando com cada detalhe. Podia tocar onde ninguém mais tinha o direito, levando os dedos desde a fundo dentro dele a contornar a bunda redondinha e empinada, descendo para suas coxas e percebendo a pele aquecendo conforme os toques fossem insistentes. 

Quanto tempo ele havia ansiado por tocar Pip daquela forma? Por poder colocar as mãos nele e nunca mais tirar, percorrendo cada centímetro de sua pele e descobrindo as curvas de seu corpo com as digitais dos dedos. Já o conhecia de cabo a rabo com o tempo que passou observando-o de relance, inadvertidamente comparando-o com as outras crianças, mas descobri-lo com as mãos era uma experiência completamente diferente.

Seu noivo era muito mais magro que qualquer outro na escola, um traço do qual não tinha orgulho, mas sim desgosto. Não por ser magro, mas pelo que o deixou assim. Pip não compartilhava da mesma comida que os demais no orfanato, sempre permanecendo com uma subnutrição maior enquanto as crianças ficavam mais e mais obesas com o consumo de fast food. E as consequências disso ficavam impossíveis de se ignorar, especialmente para Damien que era sempre tão atento com tudo que envolvia Pip. Suas pernas eram tão finas, como palitos, ainda que grossas o suficiente para conseguir segurar quando deslizava a mão por entre as coxas, acariciando-lhe a virilha. Por pouco não conseguia ver as costelas aparentes em seu torso quando fazia cócegas em sua barriga, escondidas atrás de uma fina camada de pele e pouquíssima gordura. Os dedos eram finos, apesar da mão ser pequena em comparação à sua, e sua baixa estatura definitivamente é consequência da má alimentação durante a infância. Mas o traço mais definido em Pip, que sempre chamava atenção para si e aumentava a angústia no peito de Damien, era suas bochechas. Quando o conheceu, pensou que elas eram daquela forma, vazias, por ele ser europeu e isso implicava em traços fenotípicos diferentes dos demais. Mas, ah, como ele estava errado. Se ele apenas soubesse na época que as bochechas esvaziadas eram derivadas das incontáveis horas que Pip passava sem comer para fazer as lições de casa e limpar a bagunça das crianças do orfanato e voltava depois para se alimentar das sobras como algum rato de esgoto, o que teria acontecido? Como o anticristo teria reagido vendo seu melhor amigo sob tais condições, sem conseguir nem se alimentar direito? E agora que Pip estava morto, jamais perderia esses traços, não importa o quanto comesse.

Aquilo não era justo. Pip não merecia isso. E apenas por uma encheção de saco estúpida por ele ser estrangeiro. Mortais realmente eram um desperdício para aquele plano.

Estranhamente, para alguém tão magro como Pip, sua bunda deixava a de várias garotas e até garotos considerados gostosos no chinelo. Ou talvez Damien o exaltasse demais.

Cuidadosamente, retirou-se de dentro de Pip e se deitou ao seu lado. O britânico já tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração cansada a algum tempo, mal devia estar prestando atenção nos toques de Damien sobre sua pele, enquanto que o anticristo não estava nem um pouco cansado. 

Virou o rosto de Pip em sua direção e beliscou seus lábios com os seus, um breve contato, mas que foi o bastante para chamar-lhe a atenção. Os olhos azuis se abriram ligeiramente e Pip sorriu aquele sorriso que sempre fazia o coração de Damien derreter, forçando-o a puxá-lo para si e envolver seu corpo com os braços e as pernas, como se ele fosse um travesseiro. Não se incomodava com estarem sujos de gozo e suor, só queria passar os últimos momentos que lhe restavam junto à ele. 

Pip relaxou em seus braços e suspirou contra sua pele; retribuiu o abraço e ali ficou, deixando o sono pouco a pouco levá-lo para longe.

Ele era tão pequeno nos braços de Damien, parecia até uma boneca. O anticristo levou uma mão à bochecha do britânico e entrelaçou os dedos aos cabelos que caíram sobre seu rosto, os fios deslizando entre eles e fazendo cócegas. Seu coração disparava em seu peito com cada segundo que olhava para seu noivo, bem ali em seus braços. Era quase como um sonho, até melhor.

Porque este era de verdade.

(...)

Um gemido foi a primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca ao acordar, mas não conseguia se mexer direito. A falta de calor contribuiu para o gemido desconfortável, embora tivesse plena certeza, mesmo sem abrir os olhos, que ainda estava debaixo das cobertas.

Aos poucos, Pip criou coragem para abrir os olhos e processar o mundo ao seu redor. Uma luz fraca entrava pela janela de cortinas fechadas, brilhando justamente em seu rosto e o forçando a abrir os olhos, mas a janela por trás das cortinas estava fechada.

Ele estava mais uma vez sozinho ao despertar. Seu corpo, naturalmente, estava pesado, ao ponto de até as asas e a cauda estarem doloridas; nunca sentiu tanto peso naqueles lugares antes. Teria que pensar em como faria para sobreviver ao dia de hoje mais tarde. 

Pip se sentou com relativa dificuldade no colchão e soltou um bocejo ao se espreguiçar. Não se surpreendeu ao não encontrar Damien ao seu lado, mas se surpreendeu, sim, com a quantidade de penas pretas soltas em sua cama. Não era à toa que suas asas estavam tão doloridas; quanto tempo ele e o anticristo ficaram acordados só no oba-oba?! 

Movendo-se lenta e calmamente para coletar todas as penas, o britânico foi aos poucos sentindo a realidade penetrar sua mente. Preocupado demais com a dormência do próprio corpo, sequer percebeu que aquele era oficialmente o dia de seu casamento e que ele estava completamente acabado, sem conseguir nem se mexer direito. Um gemido escapou-lhe os lábios e ele virou para encarar o guarda-roupa fechado, onde estava guardada a roupa que usaria em seu casamento.

Ansiedade voltou a crescer no peito de Pip e ele engoliu em seco em reflexo. Oficialmente começou a contagem regressiva para o momento em que estaria casado com Damien e, ao mesmo tempo que estava feliz, estava incrivelmente ansioso, exatamente a mesma sensação da noite anterior.

Para se afastar daqueles pensamentos repetitivos, Pip percebeu um detalhe diferente sobre aquela manhã ao olhar para a janela fechada com cortinas.

\- Nenhuma mensagem… Isso é estranho… - depois do dia em que Damien teve que ir embora no meio da noite, Pip imaginou que as mensagens deixadas em sua mente se tornariam mais frequentes naquelas situações. Mas, aparentemente, ele estava errado. Era uma pena, pois ele gostou muito da mensagem de Damien, ainda que ele não tenha estado acordado para escutar.

\- Não se eu nunca tiver saído do quarto.

Dessa vez ele deu um grito. As asas de Pip balançaram em suas costas, espalhando todas as penas que ele tinha acabado de catar, e seus olhos se viraram, arregalados, na direção do armário, de onde veio a voz. Não sabia se devia ou não ficar surpreso por Damien estar ali, o encarando com aquele mesmo sorriso travesso pelo qual ele se apaixonou pela primeira vez.

\- Que susto, Damien! - bradou Pip. - Que está fazendo no armário?

\- Me assumindo. - brincou, ao que o britânico cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos para ele. - Relaxa, não bisbilhotei a sua roupa.

Damien lentamente começou a se aproximar e as bochechas de Pip se aqueceram sem ele perceber. Enquanto ele estava vestido com as roupas de ontem, o loiro ainda estava nu e com o corpo dolorido demais para se mexer. Damien parecia muito ciente disso, pois seu sorriso travesso se tornou um malicioso conforme ele se debruçava sobre a cama e engatinhava na direção de Pip, seus olhos carmim refletindo a fome de seu corpo.

Apesar de tudo, Pip não lutou contra quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus e suas mãos começaram a apalpar suas coxas, lentamente retirando o lençol de cima dele e expondo mais e mais de sua pele a seu toque gelado.

A respiração de Pip travou em sua garganta. Seu corpo facilmente cedeu aos toques do noivo, deixando que ele o deitasse mais uma vez na cama e atravessasse seus lábios com a língua. Foi por muito pouco que conseguiu afastar Damien de cima dele. Parte de si ainda não estava totalmente entregue, coisa que o fez processar o fato de Estella logo chegar a sua casa, e ela provavelmente não gostaria de saber que eles estavam de rala e rola. Delicadamente afastou o rosto de Damien de si, ambos ofegantes e virou o rosto de lado ao se sentar, uma mensagem muda de que não estava na hora.

\- Não é melhor você ir andando? Já está um tanto tarde e Christophe e Gregory vão… - ele ia dizer “bater em sua porta”, mas eles dividiam a mesma casa, não fazia sentido. - Começar a te ligar.

Apesar de resistente, Damien se sentou sobre as próprias pernas, dando ao britânico o espaço que queria. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado e estreitou o olhar, mas não de um jeito malicioso ou irritado.

\- Quer se ver livre de mim tanto assim?

\- Não! É claro que não! Eu só não quero atrapalhar a rotina! 

O anticristo riu e se inclinou para mais perto do noivo.

\- Não se preocupa, eu só vou matar um pouco a fome antes de ir embora.

Pobre e ingênuo Pip, acreditou piamente que Damien estava falando de comida. 

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao sentir os lábios de seu noivo sobre os seus mais uma vez, pressionando-os com força e o empurrando de volta para a cama. Damien era bem direto com as coisas que queria. Ainda entorpecido da noite passada, Pip se viu cedendo aos avanços do anticristo e permitiu ele de entrelaçar os dedos nos dele e prender seus braços ao lado de sua cabeça. Toda a resistência e consciência que tinha antes foi para o caralho e suas pernas cruzaram ao redor da cintura de Damien sem qualquer protesto.

Entretanto, antes que pudessem começar qualquer coisa, a campainha tocou, tirando completamente a atenção deles no momento.

\- Merda. Tenho que cair fora. - murmurou Damien, irritado, e se tirou de cima do loiro.

Pip resmungou, mas entendia o problema. Se deixassem Estella esperando demais, ela entraria por conta própria e os pegaria em uma cena um tanto quanto comprometedora, e dali ele seria zoado por toda a eternidade.

Damien pressionou os lábios contra os de Pip em um último beijo e se aproximou da janela para pulá-la, ele escaparia pelos fundos. Ouviu os pés descalços do loiro seguindo atrás de si e se virou ao se sentar na beira da janela.

\- Nos vemos à noite. Eu te amo muito, viu?

Sorrindo, Pip o puxou para um beijo delicado nos lábios e ajeitou os fios de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

\- Também te amo. Agora corre ou Estella vai te ver.

\- Mal posso esperar pra te ver de colete azul. - murmurou no ouvido do loiro, beliscando sua bochecha com os lábios e depois pulou.

Pip balançou de um lado ao outro, intercalando o equilíbrio entre um e outro pé e sorrindo como um tolo, até que seus olhos se arregalaram e a ficha caiu. Debruçou-se na janela, onde ainda via Damien correndo e gritou:

\- Filho da puta! Você viu!

O anticristo riu alto e gritou de volta:

\- Te vejo depois!

Pip continuou franzindo o cenho na direção de Damien, mesmo quando ele já havia sumido de vista, mas não durou muito e logo se afastou da janela. Se jogou de costas na cama, esquecendo completamente de quem o aguardava na porta, e o sorriso tomou-lhe os lábios. Parecia que estava voando, flutuando em pequenas nuvens que erguiam-no acima do chão. Os toques de Damien ainda sentiam-se frescos em sua pele, mesmo com as roupas já colocadas e o quarto envolvido com o silêncio de sua ausência. Seu coração batia rápido e nos poucos segundos que ele foi deixado sozinho, Pip já ansiava por juntar-se a Damien novamente. Ele era a única pessoa que o conseguia deixar assim, tão bobo a ponto de ignorar tudo que acontecia ao seu redor e deleitar-se em seu próprio prazer e felicidade, e o britânico não conseguia se conter em querer mais e mais. Damien o tratava como ninguém jamais tratou, se tornou a pessoa que ele mais precisava em todos os sentidos possíveis, de tal forma que o britânico jamais imaginou ser possível. Cada toque era como um novo paraíso e as palavras que sussurrava em seus ouvidos nos pequenos momentos íntimos que tinham, por Deus, Pip acumulava esses momentos como se fossem a última coisa que teria na vida. Cada momento com Damien ao seu lado tornava-se mágico e esplêndido, ele nunca queria sair daquela nuvem de felicidade. Em todos os anos que passaram juntos, tantos foram os momentos pessoais que dividiram, memórias criadas juntas e Pip conseguia se sentir mais e mais atraído por ele. Ele jamais se cansaria dele.

E ele ia casar com aquele homem. 

Puta que pariu, _ele ia casar com aquele homem._

Pip rolou de lado na cama, o corpo amassando uma de suas asas sem machucá-la e agarrou-se à um travesseiro próximo com toda a força. Se não podia livrar-se daqueles anseios com seu noivo, podia ao menos usar de algum outro recurso. Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e riu como aquelas garotas dos desenhos japoneses. Pip mal podia conter a própria felicidade e seu corpo estava além do próprio controle, completamente submerso na entorpecência daquelas sensações que marcavam sua pele, corriam em suas veias e o afastavam mais e mais da realidade. Ah, as coisas que Damien fazia com ele… 

Se colocando de pé, Pip se forçou a caminhar com as pernas trêmulas até o armário e trocou rapidamente de roupa - não a do casamento, mas sua típica camisa social, casaco vermelho, shorts jeans curto, mocassins e meias na altura do joelho. Só não colocou a boina por conta dos chifres e da auréola, não queria rasgar o tecido.

Caminhou para a porta do quarto, mas, não teve tempo de ir até a cozinha antes de topar com Estella esperando por ele, de braços cruzados, atrás da porta.

\- Ele estava aqui, não estava? - cortou Pip antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca e cumprimentá-la.

\- ...Estava. - abaixou a cabeça e sorriu de canto, tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

A loira estreitou os olhos e, desviando rapidamente o olhar para a cama desarrumada, cheia de penas pretas espalhadas, estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Não esqueça de lavar o lençol antes de sair pro casamento. 

Pip riu e soltou um “right-o” enquanto seguia Estella para a cozinha.

Nas horas que se seguiriam antes do casamento, Damien e Pip as teriam que passar separados, cada um em um lugar diferente, um tipo de “despedida de solteiro”, mas não da maneira tradicional. O anticristo ficaria junto a Christophe e Gregory e resolveriam algumas últimas preocupações restantes para com o casamento, enquanto Pip ficaria com Estella e fariam sei lá o que, o britânico ainda não havia decidido. Tudo em favor de fazer as horas passarem mais rápido. Se fosse uma ocasião normal, deveriam voltar rápido para casa para dar tempo de se arrumarem, mas, com certas vantagens ao seu lado, se arrumar para um casamento era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, podia ser feito com um estalar de dedos.

Arrastando as asas no chão, Pip se sentou em uma cadeira junto de Estella e se fizeram confortáveis na pequena mesa.

\- O que vai querer fazer hoje? - perguntou a loira, com uma mão sobre o queixo. - Imagino que não há muito para se fazer nessa cidadezinha das montanhas que seja do seu agrado.

Ela estava tão certa que chegava a doer. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, a cidade continuava detestando Pip tanto quanto odiavam a onze anos atrás e encontravam sempre as melhores maneiras de demonstrar. Uma delas era evitar que Pip sujasse seus estabelecimentos com seus sapatos britânicos. Ele era frequentemente recusado de serviço e temia até não conseguir um emprego por conta disso. Infelizmente essa era a sua vida, a qual não mudava nem mesmo quando ele estava prestes a se casar. Portanto, com isso em mente, realmente a oportunidade de lugares para onde eles podiam ir naquele dia era limitada.

Era um dos motivos para ele estar tão inquieto na noite passada. Pip era impaciente por natureza, apenas conseguia se conter o suficiente para não ter um piripaque. Mas pensar no que viria com o cair da noite e quem o estaria esperando não deixava as coisas fáceis para ele. 

Abaixou a cabeça, mantendo um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu creio que não. - disse com pesar.

Estella estalou a língua no céu da boca e mordeu o canto da boca brilhante de gloss. 

\- Chá?

\- Chá.

Se levantaram das cadeiras e foram para trás do balcão, cada qual se virando com as próprias coisas para fazer chá para si. Bom que o britânico já tinha tudo a plena disposição, coisa que facilitava a preparação do chá, que já era fácil por natureza.

Enquanto o bule repousava no fogão, esperando a água dentro de si borbulhar, um barulho vindo da entrada da cozinha chamou a atenção de Estella e Pip. Um demônio pequeno perambulava pela cozinha, uma das patinhas esfregando nos olhos e procurando algo pelo chão.

\- Charcoal! - Pip chamou por ele com um sorriso. Caminhou até o demônio e o tomou em seus braços. - Como você está? Dormiu bem? - o bichinho fez barulhos baixos, quase como gemidos e grunhidos misturados. Um sorriso sem graça puxou os lábios do loiro e uma gota de suor escorreu de sua testa. - É… Eu sei que não.

Estella observou aquela cena com curiosidade. Isto era algo que ela não estava esperando de fato. Sabia muito bem da existência daqueles demônios pretos pequenos, os quais não eram lá tão feios quanto ela esperava, mas não esperava encontrar um na casa de Pip, especialmente adotado como se fosse um cachorro. Era até fofo vê-lo nos braços de Pip, o loiro cuidando dele como se fosse uma criança. Se ela entendesse o que o bichinho falava talvez fosse mais interessante.

\- Já tem filho, é? - provocou ela, sorrindo de canto. - Não se preocupe, respeito sua decisão de não abortar.

\- Oh, não, não, não! - Pip foi rápido em negar com as mãos. - Esse carinha acabou ficando perdido no meio dos portais quando Damien me deu a casa, então decidimos adotá-lo. O nome dele é Charcoal.

O demônio encolheu nos braços de Pip ao ver Estella se aproximar, não sentindo uma energia muito boa vindo dela. Será que sabia dos coelhos? 

A loira não fez questão de levantar a mão e tentar acariciar o pequeno. Cruzou os braços e encarou Pip com a cabeça baixa, as pupilas o encarando pelas pálpebras semicerradas.

\- Faz muita bagunça?

\- Às vezes, mas ele ajuda a limpar. - Pip sorriu, movendo uma das mãos para acariciar o topo da cabeça do demônio. - Ele é um bom filho. Vai entrar comigo pra jogar as flores, não é? É um tanto em cima da hora, mas consigo providenciar uma cesta e flores pra você num estalar de dedos. - brincou, gesticulando com a mão livre e fazendo surgir uma pequena chama nos dois dedos.

Estella não conteve o sorriso em seus lábios, mas tratou de escondê-lo quando o demônio virou em sua direção.

\- E… Que horas sua mãe chega? - desviou do assunto, ao que Pip murmurou “hum”, completamente confuso. - Pra te levar pro altar. - ela complementou ao perceber o olhar dele.

\- Oh, ela não virá. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso educado, acariciando atrás das orelha de Charcoal.

A loira estreitou o olhar, confusa.

\- Então quem vai entrar com você?

\- Ninguém. Eu vou entrar sozinho. - ele havia decidido aquilo há algum tempo, não tinha razão para esconder agora.

\- Mas como assim?! - exclamou Estella. - Esse é o seu casamento, Pip, não uma volta no parque!

O britânico sorriu um sorriso educado. Já esperava que sua decisão não seria muito bem recebida, esse tanto já estava óbvio, mas enfrentar a indignação de Estella e idealizá-la eram coisas muito diferentes. Ela ainda o intimidava um pouco.

\- Eu sei disso, só… Não encontrei ninguém que gostaria de tomar a posição. - deu de ombros. - Não se preocupe, Estella, eu vou ficar bem.

Quando o assunto era pais, Estella não tinha uma boa posição para falar sobre isso. Ela nunca conheceu os pais biológicos e quem a criou foi uma completa lunática com muitos parafusos a menos. Ela não tinha o carinho de mãe e nem uma família boa que pudesse carregar com amor no coração que ela descobriu que, de fato, tinha. Mas ela era diferente de Pip. Ela cresceu assim; não se pode sentir falta do que nunca teve. No entanto, Pip teve uma família. Não era a mais perfeita de todas, tanto que ele citou o tratamento não muito gentil de sua irmã com ele, mas ele mantinha memórias boas do marido dela, seu genro. Contou várias histórias sobre como ele o ensinara a ser um ferreiro. Não eram histórias muito interessantes, mas a questão é que ele devia ter alguém com quem contar no dia de seu casamento. Se acontecesse com Estella, ela tinha a quem recorrer para levá-la ao altar, mas se Pip não pensou em recorrer à ninguém… 

Os pensamentos de Estella se interromperam por conta própria sem sua vontade, e uma ideia surgiu no lugar deles.

\- Eu entro com você.

Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram,espantados.

\- Entrar comigo… Mas e quanto à Rebecca? Vocês combinaram de entrar juntas!

Estella deu de ombros.

\- Ela vai entender. Você é mais importante agora, é o _seu_ dia especial, não o meu. Agora não insista ou eu vou desfazer todo o seu progresso se arrumando!

Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Pip não percebeu quando começou a chorar, uma lágrima silenciosa escorrendo pelo canto de seus olhos. 

Família era algo difícil para ele. Lembrava-se de quando desceu ao inferno junto a Damien para conhecer seus pais, uma tentativa de um presente de aniversário de onze anos. Não foi difícil encontrá-los com os acessos que Damien tinha aos arquivos do inferno, mas o problema nunca foi esse. Quando conheceu seus pais, os quais eram bem diferentes do que ele tinha em mente, se espantou em reparar em como agiam, muito, muito diferente do que ele esperava. E aqueles _olhos._ Eles o olhavam igual a todos os outros, como se ele fosse uma decepção e um desperdício.

Foi a única vez em que ele os viu. Tentou contato com sua mãe outras vezes, mas ela ou fugia dele ou tentava acertar algo em sua cabeça, e Pip não era tão estúpido como para não perceber onde não era querido. Suas expectativas foram completamente pisoteadas até não sobrar nada mais que um farelo daquilo que um dia foi - _ou que ele quis que fosse._

Mas Estella era diferente. Ele considerava Estella como a irmã que ele nunca teve - além de ela lembrá-lo muito de sua própria irmã, já falecida. Ela não o tratava como absoluto lixo e de fato via que ele estava lá. Mas sua consideração por ela sempre permaneceu algo silencioso, que ele não contou à ninguém. Talvez por medo. Talvez pelo passado que tinham. Ou talvez ele não quisesse ter seu coração partido mais uma vez ao ser deserdado de mais uma família.

A oferta de Estella tinha muito mais peso do que ela poderia imaginar.

\- Pare de chorar, seu garoto de testículo pequeno! Não quer que seu futuro marido veja sua cara toda cheia de manchas, quer? - insultou a loira sem malícia na voz.

O britânico fungou e deixou Estella limpar suas lágrimas com um lenço. As mãos dela tocavam seu rosto com delicadeza e afastavam as lágrimas com os polegares e o tecido macio. De certa forma, só fazia Pip querer chorar mais.

\- Perdão. É que… Eu realmente não esperava por isso.

\- Sim, eu sei, sou uma caixa de surpresas. Não me subestime, seu pedaço de tecido adiposo de cavalo.

Pip riu e fungou mais uma vez.

\- Lição de biologia?

\- ...É.

Divagando para longe do tema anterior, Pip deixou que suas mágoas familiares ficassem no passado, trocando o foco para quem realmente se importava com ele.

\- Eu não me preocuparia com isso se fosse você. Você é muito inteligente, Estella. Tenho certeza de que vai passar com muita facilidade.

\- Ah, eu não me preocupo com isso. - disse ela, abanando a mão. - Estou morta. Só quero sair daqui tendo conseguido alguma coisa. Eu moro aqui, afinal.

Algo naquela conversa chamou-lhe a atenção, e o britânico arregalou os olhos e sorriu de orelha à orelha ao perceber o que era.

\- Você vai ficar? 

Retendo um sorriso, Estella deu de ombros.

\- Por quanto tempo eu quiser. Estou morta.

Sem conseguir se conter, Pip levantou da mesa e caminhou até Estella, jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço como um coala e prendendo-a em um abraço apertado.

\- Isso é incrível, Estella! Não que você esteja morta, mas que você vai ficar. Vai ser muito bom ter você por perto.

\- Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa, mas você estragou tudo com sua cara de cachorro chutado.

Ele soltou um riso. Não era algo com o que ele se preocupava ou se culpava. Saber que Estella ficaria nos Estados Unidos com eles valia muito mais a pena e o deixava muito mais feliz do que qualquer outra coisa que pudessem fazer hoje.

Estella, no entanto, parecia pensar diferente.

\- É uma pena que não há para onde irmos. Você merecia um jeito especial de comemorar o dia de seu casamento.

Pip colocou a mão no queixo e ponderou. Ela tinha uma certa razão no que dizia, apesar de ele não fazer muita questão de fazer alguma coisa. Se faria sua amiga mais contente, ele não via razão para não pensar em algo que pudessem fazer.

\- Não acho que tenha um lugar para irmos, mas… Me faria muito feliz se você pudesse me fazer um favor. - Estella ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando que continuasse. - Será que poderia tomar conta do Charcoal por um tempo depois do casamento? Talvez por uma semana?

Eram muitas implicâncias naquele pedido e Estella não era cega. _Nojento,_ dizia em sua mente, imagens indesejadas formando-se por trás de pálpebras fechadas. 

\- Só porque é o seu casamento.

Pip sorriu, contendo o riso no fundo da garganta e voltou a atenção ao fogão. O bule de chá já gritava há algum tempo.

(...)

Passar o dia longe um do outro era uma tradição de noivado que Damien sempre achou ridículo. O simples fato de ser obrigado ficar longe de seu noivo por um dia inteiro sem motivo nenhum só o deixava com ainda mais vontade de ir atrás de Pip, arrastá-lo para o canto escuro mais próximo e fode-lo até ambos não sentirem mais nada das pernas para baixo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele entendia a razão de algo assim existir. Era tudo com o propósito de alimentar a ansiedade de se encontrarem novamente, para quando entrassem na igreja e caminhassem até o altar, os corações batessem desesperados em seus peitos, cada vez mais alto conforme se aproximavam um do outro. Devia ser uma sensação deveras interessante e tentadora se as pessoas topavam seguir com aquele tipo de tortura durante tanto tempo. Damien queria tanto entreter a ideia quanto jogá-la fora e seguir com seus planos iniciais. Ele não via ponto em reservar um dia inteiro para curtir se a pessoa que mais amava não estava junto a ele.

Nunca imaginou que algum dia invejaria Estella. Ela podia passar o dia inteiro com Pip, ele não.

Caminhou chutando uma pedrinha pelo caminho, a cabeça e palmas das mãos quentes com o estresse e frustração sexual. Não teve tempo nem de uma rapidinha, poxa. Engoliu o descontento ao avistar a dupla que o acompanharia hoje e se preparou mentalmente para a encheção de saco.

\- Filho da puta, onde você tava?! - esbravejou Gregory, revoltado. - A gente tá te esperando faz um puta tempo já!

Sempre o garoto pontual, o inglês odiava que algo o colocasse fora da rotina planejada. Nos dias importantes ainda por cima, seu nível de exigência era ainda maior. Eles tinham apenas algumas horas para passar um dia relaxante juntos e aliviar o estresse dos ombros de Damien antes que chegasse o casamento. Era para ser um momento que passariam distantes de Pip e Estella, os quais estariam fazendo o mesmo. Se trocar para o casamento é o de menos, pois podiam fazer isso em menos de um segundo; agora fazer tudo que Damien tinha em mente era outra história.

\- Estava ocupado com uma coisa. - disse o anticristo com um dar de ombros.

\- Fodendo o noivo antes da hora, eh? - brincou Christophe.

\- Não me enche, caralho. - disse entre risos, não tentando nem por um segundo ocultar a verdade. - Vamos logo com isso que eu tenho coisas pra resolver.

Não eram muitos os detalhes que precisavam ser resolvidos antes do casamento. Damien precisava apenas confirmar de vez a presença de pessoas específicas e tudo já estaria nos conformes.

Entrando no carro do anticristo, os três foram conversando até a primeira parada, jogando assuntos aleatórios para o ar. Damien não mencionou de fato que tinha invadido sua própria casa para se colocar entre as pernas de seu noivo antes da hora, não precisavam saber disso, mas um sorriso travesso aparecia em seus lábios sempre que pensava no assunto. 

Ele simplesmente não podia resistir! Pip ficava sexy demais com as asas, chifres e cauda. Teria coberto a cama inteira com suas penas se tivesse tido mais tempo de foder com ele.

Ok, e agora é a hora que ele para de falar nisso antes que fique de pau duro enquanto dirige.

Estacionou ao lado da guia na primeira parada, a única parada na superfície, e desceu sem ser acompanhado por nenhum dos dois; disse não ser necessário. Para a alegria de Christophe, pois, ao ver onde parariam, faltou só morrer de novo de desgosto.

As portas da igreja se abriram sem Damien precisar encostar nelas e ele fez graca exibindo um sorriso, imaginando o quão patético era que aquelas portas se abriam para qualquer um, mesmo para seu pior inimigo. Meh, religião sempre foi um assunto estranho mesmo. Apenas mais uma razão para odiá-la.

Fez questão de fazer seus passos ecoarem pela igreja vazia, se forçando a ser ouvido pelo padre que acendia algumas velas no altar. Exibiu um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto ao ver Maxi se virando em sua direção e imediatamente o reprimindo com o olhar.

\- Filho de Satã… - ele falava com desprezo e desgosto em sua voz, como se tivesse acabado de encontrar uma barata em sua comida, mas isso só deixava Damien mais a vontade para retribuir com o sentimento oposto. De certa forma, isso o lembrava de Pip.

\- Padre Maxi, como vai? - o anticristo sorriu ternamente, uma doçura nada familiar e _absolutamente não irônica_ em seus lábios. - Só vim checar se está tudo pronto para quando eu e Pip nos casarmos em amaldiçoado matrimônio.

A respiração de Maxi travou em sua garganta por um segundo e Damien achou que ele fosse vomitar. Só tornou tudo ainda mais divertido.

\- Sim, está tudo uma _maravilha._ \- conteve sua raiva por muito pouco, abrindo um sorriso falso e respondendo tudo entre dentes. - Eu mal posso esperar para que a cerimônia acabe.

\- Você quis dizer comece.

\- Não, eu quis dizer acabe. - insistiu o padre, a falsidade desaparecendo e dando lugar às intenções e emoções verdadeiras.

\- Ah, para que eu e Pip estejamos casados. Entendo, entendo. Eu gosto da sua lógica.

O vermelho espalhando-se pelo rosto do padre dava mais prazer à Damien do que ele imaginava. Não havia nada que ele adorava mais do que tudo do que ver aqueles que causaram sofrimento à Pip sofrendo em retorno.

Maxi não conseguiu mais se conter.

\- Seu maldito! Como você pode corromper almas assim, com seus desejos asquerosos, e ainda sorrir como se nada estivesse errado no mundo?! Que você e toda a sua espécie estejam condenadas ao eterno sofrimento! Vocês nunca escaparão do inferno!

Maxi estava tentando desesperadamente provocar Damien, trazendo sua casa e toda a sua família em questão, mas o anticristo não podia estar mais empolgado para tudo isso começar. Ele adorava tanto irritar cristãos que conseguir tão facilmente era até chato - mas ele não pararia por conta disso.

\- É claro que não escaparemos. Por que eu ia escapar da minha própria casa? Sei que não é perfeita, mas gosto de lá. _E sei que o Pip vai gostar muito também._

Não era uma briga entre bem e mal. Maxi não se importava com Pip de maneira alguma, pois só o fez de servo no orfanato durante todos os anos que ficou lá. O que estava em questão ali era honra. O padre e o anticristo brigando por uma alma humana. É claro que, tecnicamente, Damien já havia ganhado. Pip jurou lealdade à ele e perdeu seu direito ao céu por isso, o que significava que ele para sempre pertenceria aos poços de fogo do inferno. Porém, tratando-se de Maxi e seus jeitos um tanto quanto antiquados, ainda esperava ter salvação para o garoto britânico, por mais que não tivesse o mínimo interesse nele. Ele só não queria um mau registro em seu livro. Afinal o que as pessoas diriam quando soubessem que o padre da igreja falhou em salvar uma alma em seu próprio lar? Ele jamais seria perdoado! 

Em sua cabeça, só havia um jeito de conseguir impedir isso: evitando o casamento dele com o anticristo. Assim, sua alma seria perdoada pelo Senhor e ele seria permitido a ascender aos céus.

Mas não é assim que funciona. Damien apenas se divertia muito às custas do pobre homem para jogar um balde de água fria em seus planos. 

Assim como ele, Pip também conhecia os riscos, e ambos decidiram formar um plano a algumas noites atrás, quando chamaram o padre para casá-los. 

Tudo daria certo no final. Basta esperar.

\- Você pode dizer o que quiser, criatura nefasta, mas a luz do Senhor triunfará sobre você no final. - assegurou Maxi. - Você será eliminado da história da existência como se nem tivesse existido.

\- Algo um tanto grosseiro pra um padre de cinquenta dizer pra um cara de dezenove, não? - retrucou Damien. - Mas eu te entendo. Você está com medo da realidade, pois sabe que eu não posso perder uma batalha que não travei. Vocês, cristãos, estão em um beco sem saída e eu bem na frente do portão. Só preciso passar por ele.

Os olhos do padre se arregalaram subitamente e o anticristo não levou muito a perceber que ele havia interpretado tudo da maneira errada.

\- Você não vai atravessar o céu! Você não vai vencer a batalha final! - gritou com todas as forças.

Damien deu uma gargalhada, as mãos segurando a própria barriga. Suspirou ao parar e limpou uma lágrima invisível do canto de seus olhos.

\- Vencer a batalha final? A única batalha que eu quero vencer é a de quem coloca um anel no dedo do Pip primeiro. Não há mais nenhuma batalha. ...Se bem que… Talvez haja para você. Afinal, você participou ativamente no crescimento do meu noivo, e agora está vendo ele se vender pra mim. - ele não falava com malícia de verdade, apenas com um vocabulário provocativo o bastante para irritar mais e mais aquele maldito padre até ele estourar. - Ele é uma alma que você não conseguiu salvar. Não que vocês vão para o céu de qualquer forma. Vocês não são mórmons. Mas é pela sua reputação que você teme, não por Pip. Você não quer que parem de ir à igreja e paguem o dízimo porque a criança que cresceu com você vendeu a alma pro filho do diabo.

O anticristo hesitou em continuar, sendo recebido com uma jorrada de água em seu rosto, forçando-o a fechar os olhos. Maxi jogou água benta em cima dele.

\- Bicho maldito! Sua espécie não é bem-vinda na casa de Deus; nem hoje e nem nunca! E não importa o quanto você tente me provocar, não vai conseguir me arrastar para seus jogos doentes e não vai conseguir arrastar aquela alma também!

Damien enxugou os olhos, ardendo por conta da água. Água benta não tinha efeito nenhum sobre ele de forma alguma, não como Maxi imaginava, mas quando água entra no olho não é uma sensação muito agradável.

De repente, uma voz feminina irrompeu das portas da igreja, atraindo os olhos arregalado de Maxi para si.

\- Cuide da própria boca enquanto fala com meu filho, mortal.

Caminhando desde a porta, uma mulher de pele pálida e cabelos longos e negros trilhou seu caminho pelo piso escuro com os saltos finos batendo com força contra os mesmos. Maxi a encarava com olhos arregalados de pavor e espanto, enquanto Damien apenas olhou para a mulher com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Mamãe! - exclamou e correu em direção à ela, envolvendo sua cintura em um abraço.

\- Você é a mãe dele?

\- Precisamente. - a mulher fez com a cabeça. - Não acha que ele foi parido de uma cachorra, acha?

Maxi engoliu em seco e Damien pôde dizer, mesmo sem olhar para ele, que ele não esperava por essa e temia o que seria de si agora que estava diante de uma autoridade maior.

\- E o que exatamente é você?

A mulher acariciou os cabelos negros de Damien e ergueu a coluna, colocando-se em uma posição formal e encarando o padre com superioridade.

\- Humana. Satanista, mas humana. Foi uma completa honra carregar a semente de Satã em meu ventre, e eu tenho muito orgulho da cria que saiu dele. - Damien sorriu, um sentimento caloroso em seu peito. - Então que tal você, pobre mortal, se afastar do meu pequeno anticristo e voltar a cuidar dos próprios assuntos? Eu posso não ser Satã, mas te garanto que posso te dar um trabalho danado. - ela estralou os punhos e sorriu um sorriso ameaçador de canto.

A mãe de Damien não era nada do que a Bíblia podia dizer que ela era. Seu nome não era Lillith, ela não era um cachorro ou nenhum tipo de divindade. Era apenas uma humana que se ofereceu para fazer um favor para alguém que ela adorava. Ela e Damien raramente se viam, mas ele guardava a mãe com carinho em seu coração. Ou pelo menos era o que todos que ouviam aquela história acreditavam.

A mulher se ajoelhou na frente do filho e acariciou-lhe a bochecha com ternura. O coração de Damien podia derreter logo ali com um toque tão familiar e tão estrangeiro ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não dê ouvidos à ele, Damien. Você e Phillip formarão um belíssimo casal, _já formam,_ e mal posso esperar para ver a cerimônia. - curvou um sorriso deleitoso em seus lábios grossos e vermelhos.

\- Eu adoraria te ver lá. - Damien retribuiu o sorriso e afastou a mão da mãe de seu rosto. - É realmente uma pena que você não seja real.

Ouvindo tudo distraidamente, Maxi virou-se com espanto para o anticristo ao ouvir suas palavras e arregalou os olhos ao ver a mulher se desfazer em pleno ar, como se não passasse de fumaça.

\- Mas o que?!

Damien bateu as mãos uma na outra, afastando a sujeira e poeira delas, e só então virou para Maxi. O espanto em seu rosto aumentou o prazer e satisfação em seu peito.

\- Ah, sobre isso… Eu não tenho uma mãe. Era apenas uma ilusão. - deu de ombros, sem colocar peso naquilo como sabia que o outro colocaria.

Justamente como previsto, o olhar de Maxi estava completamente perdido. Desviava de um lado ao outro, procurando por algo, algum sentido naquilo tudo, mas não havia nada.

\- Mas… _Por que?!_

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Às vezes eu gosto de imaginar que tenho uma mãe, que tenho uma família normal. Meu pai e meu noivo não se importam de se juntar à brincadeira, mas eles sabem que ela não é real. Não são só humanos que têm vidas difíceis, Padre Maxi.

O padre limpou o suor que escorria da testa.

\- Mas então… De onde você vem?

Um sorriso de dentes pontudos rastejou para os lábios de Damien, sorrateiro, mas aberto o bastante para fazer o padre se arrepiar.

\- _Eu não faço a menor ideia._ Meu pai diz que ele mesmo me fez com o fogo do inferno, mas às vezes ele muda a história e só diz que eu apareci no sofá dele. Eu não me importo muito, na verdade, e você também não deveria. Saber minha origem não vai tirar Pip de mim. - sua autoestima e ego estavam no teto quando se virou de costas para o padre, a causa deslizando de um lado ao outro enquanto caminhava para a saída. - Nos vemos mais tarde, Padre. Esperarei pela sua bênção ao meu casamento com a criança que _você_ criou.

Com um sorriso provocante nos lábios, Damien retornou ao carro, sem receber nenhuma pergunta ou questionamento de Christophe e Gregory e deu partida no veículo, seguindo sempre em frente.

(...)

Noites estreladas não são incomuns em South Park. Por ser uma cidade pequena e de quantidade ainda menor de habitantes, não havia grandes emissores de carbono que pudessem bloquear a visão das estrelas. O céu permanecia iluminado pela lua e as estrelas durante toda a noite, com exceção da ocasional nuvem que as cobriria e logo dissiparia. Em noites assim era muito comum que casais deixassem suas casas para fazer piqueniques sob o belo céu escuro - quando não estavam ocupados demais em seus celulares, quero dizer. 

Entretanto, naquela noite em particular, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao Stark’s Pond ou qualquer outro lugar que envolvesse passar perto do terreno da igreja, os cidadãos de South Park toparam com uma visão deveras _única._ Aberta para todos os permitidos entrarem, as portas da igreja estavam escancaradas e brilhantes, tendo sido enceradas mais cedo para parecerem luminosas. Era o ponto de encontro de humanos e várias espécies de demônios, todos reunidos para um evento em comum: o casamento do futuro rei do inferno com o garoto britânico da Terra.

Havia uma quantidade consideravelmente menor de humanos em comparação aos demônios, visto que Satã tinha muitos contatos a mais que Pip tinha na Terra. Os humanos entravam para a esquerda e os demônios para a direita, seguindo a ordem de convidados. Estando em maior número, os convidados por parte de Damien - e seu pai - chegavam primeiro e estavam em maior número. Os convidados de Pip chegavam depois. Esse fato tornava ainda mais fácil para os garotos não convidados observarem com ranço e ódio nos olhos todas as pessoas que não eram eles e que foram convidadas para o casamento. 

Depois de tudo o que fizeram, ninguém além de Token conseguiu o convite. Não tinha como passarem pelo buraco por estar sendo guardado por dois assassinos em série contratados pelo próprio Satanás para manter intrusos longe da entrada; eles tinham direito a matá-los e tudo mais! Ninguém sem um convite se arriscava em chegar perto deles, e os que tentaram fracassaram miseravelmente, como era evidenciado pelos restos nojentos de um cara aleatório que foi pego tentando passar de penetra.

Ver tanta gente junta ao mesmo tempo, ainda que de espécies diferentes, inflava a raiva e desgosto que todos ali já tinham por Pip e Damien ainda mais. Tanto sacrifício para nada; eles ainda ficariam de fora do casamento que foi comentado até na televisão - eles nem conheciam os noivos! Por que estavam fazendo cobertura de algo que não sabiam nada sobre?!

Kyle foi colocado para ficar de olho na rua, para anotarem quais as pessoas que foram autorizadas a entrar e tentarem se aproximar dela para conseguir um espaço extra. Mas até agora não tinha conseguido nada.

\- Não é possível que não vamos conseguir entrar porque aquele francês de merda vai ficar de picuinha por algo que o Cartman fez a anos atrás. - o ruivo murmurou para si mesmo e revirou os olhos. - Podia pelo menos ter escolhido uma razão melhor… 

Kyle pulou de susto ao sentir uma mão gorducha em seu ombro, mas se acalmou ao perceber que era seu namorado. Ainda estava irritado com tudo que estava acontecendo, é claro, mas ter alguém com quem compartilhar as frustrações era muito bom.

\- Alguma novidade? - o moreno perguntou e recebeu um “não” como resposta.

\- Só um bando de desconhecidos… - gemeu de desgosto ao espiar mais uma vez. - E agora o Token.

Caminhando pela rua de braços entrelaçados, Token mantinha a cabeça erguida, orgulhoso de seu terno preto chique, e guiando sua namorada pelo braço. Nichole o acompanhava com um sorriso no rosto e uma mão segurando a saia de seu vestido azul. A barra levemente arrastava no chão e os braços eram cobertos do antebraço até o pulso com uma manga bufante, deixando apenas o ombro exposto. Seus cabelos crespos estavam presos em um coque alto, parecendo uma moitinha em sua cabeça, enrolados em um adorável lacinho azul, da mesma cor de seu vestido. Se Kyle não estivesse tão bravo com eles agora, diria que estavam muito bem vestidos. Token era um traidor, não podia ficar lambendo as bolas dele quando ele simplesmente deu as costas a seus amigos por causa de uma garota.

Mas essa nem foi a maior traição de todas. No dia em que o casamento aconteceria, apenas algumas horas mais cedo, alguns dos garotos, mais especificamente Craig, Kyle e Kenny, descobriram que seus irmãos mais novos haviam sido convidados. Bom, um deles pelo menos. Ike e Tricia eram acompanhantes de Karen, a qual foi convidada por sua proximidade com os góticos. Os próprios irmãos os trairam descaradamente sem nem pensar duas vezes. Ike e Tricia nem conheciam Pip ou Damien! _Mas Karen conhece,_ foi o argumento deles, _E ela disse que seria muito legal se todos nós fôssemos. Para de ser um irmão chato, porra!_ A audácia!

Falando nos três, eles haviam acabado de passar pelo beco onde os garotos estavam escondidos. Caminhando lado a lado com os góticos, Ike e Tricia tinham cada um um braço entrelaçado ao de Karen, que, com seu vestido preto, os conduzia com a cabeça erguida. Ike se exibia em um terninho branco com gravata preta, esta que quase desaparecia na blusa social que ele usava por baixo de mesma cor, mas o sorriso contente e a atitude despojada compensam por sua falta de criatividade na escolha de roupa. Tricia, por outro lado, tinha um olhar mais sério, como se fosse da realeza, chutando propositalmente seu vestido longo azul com a ponta dos pés - tentava chamar atenção para si, mas é claro que só estava querendo evitar de tropeçar na saia comprida demais. Nenhum deles reparou no bando de garotos rancorosos os encarando ao passar. Entraram na igreja com transparência e complementando o comentário de Karen sobre como dois satanistas casarem em uma igreja católica era não conformista.

A esse ponto, eles já tinham desistido de entrar, só estavam ali parados porque gostavam de perder tempo e sentir raiva dos outros. Aquele grupinho realmente era estranho… Entretanto, no fim, esperar por uma brecha acabou fazendo valer a pena, pois pegaram em flagrante, caminhando na direção da igreja, alguém que não esperavam ver tão cedo. Alguém que disse estar _doente demais_ para vir.

\- ...Stan? - Kyle estreitou os olhos e murmurou para si, mas acabou saindo alto o suficiente para que todos os outros escutassem. Todos se juntaram ao lado do judeu, espremendo-o contra a parede para bisbilhotar o que estava acontecendo.

Caminhando pela rua com um sorriso despreocupado, Stan tinha um braço entrelaçado ao de Gary, o qual também sorria, e os dois seguiam sem preocupação em direção à igreja. Ambos vestiam ternos pretos combinando, provavelmente compraram juntos, e poderiam muito facilmente ser confundidos com o casal que casaria naquela noite, se os sorrisos largos que tinham um para o outro indicava alguma coisa. Ele tinha até tirado a touca!

Raiva surgiu instantaneamente, tanto em Kyle quanto em todos os outros. Aquele estava sendo o dia para fazê-los serem traídos, não é possível. Marchando em conjunto, se aproximaram do casal com cenhos franzidos e uma nuvem espessa de negatividade os seguindo, sem se importar se outras pessoas os viriam e estranhariam.

\- MAS QUE MERDA, STAN? - Eric foi o primeiro a gritar, atirando as mãos para cima em indignação.

Ao ver todas aquelas pessoas ao seu lado com caras feias, Stan pensou que ficaria nervoso e teria um ataque de pânico bem na frente de todo mundo. Mas, no fim, só apertou um pouco mais a mão de Gary e disse:

\- Oh, oi, caras.

\- MAS QUE MERDA, STAN!? - Eric gritou novamente, chocado.

\- O que você tá fazendo com esse terninho? - Kyle exigiu uma explicação; cruzou os braços rente ao corpo e franziu os lábios, preparando o jogo mental para duvidar de cada mínima palavra que saísse da boca do amigo.

\- Vou ter que ir num evento pros meus pais. Preciso resolver alguns negócios do trabalho da minha mãe… 

\- Para de inventar, Stan. - foi Craig que o cortou. Não estava com paciência para aquelas jogadas de seu antigo rival de grupinho.

Stan suspirou. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra, por isso demorou tanto para dar a resposta definitiva ao espelho que o encarava todas as manhãs ao acordar. Mas acabou decidindo-se a se ater aos planos; não valia a pena jogar tudo fora por que seus amigos eram um bando de babacas. Gary com certeza tinha se esforçado para fazer algo legal por ele e não seria Stan a desprezar aquele presente.

\- Ok, vocês me pegaram. - ergueu as mãos em rendição. - O Gary conseguiu convencer o Pip a me deixar ir no casamento.

Já estava óbvio a esse ponto, mas eles exigiriam que saísse da boca dele de qualquer forma, senão não calariam a boca.

\- Cara! - exclamou Kyle.

\- Olha, caras, desculpa, mas eu não posso pisar no calo do meu namorado! Ele já deve estar desconfiado só de eu estar falando com vocês agora!

Ao lado dele, Gary sorriu e riu alto.

\- De forma alguma, Stan. Se quiser mais privacidade para lidar com seus assuntos, aliás, estarei te esperando bem ali do lado. - o mórmon sorriu e, dando um beijo na bochecha do Marsh, tirou o braço do dele e saiu de perto.

Uma vez sozinhos, Kyle puxou Stan pela manga da blusa para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

\- Nos leva pra dentro pelo menos!

\- Nuh-uh. De jeito nenhum. Eu _não vou_ levar um chifre por causa de vocês. De novo não.

\- Ah, cara, foi só uma vez! 

\- Eric, foram cinco vezes. - corrigiu Kyle.

\- Oh… Mesmo assim, nós somos seus amigos, Stan! Você não pode fazer isso com a gente!

\- …Desculpa, cara. Não dá. 

Stan não os deixou continuar, nem seus amigos e nem os que os seguiam, virou as costas para eles e saiu andando sem ligar para seus chamados. 

\- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Gary, levantando-se da calçada e entrelaçando seu braço mais uma vez com o do namorado.

O suspiro de Stan saiu pesado, mas assentiu e os dois continuaram o caminho normalmente.

\- Ah, que legal! Como vamos invadir essa merda agora? - Clyde revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, sentindo-se derrotado. E depois que ele teve todo aquele trabalho para roubar os sapatos de sapateado da academia do lado...

\- Eu acho que tenho uma ideia. - disse Kenny de repente, atraindo os olhares para si. - Mas vai doer.

\- Vai valer a pena, cara. Tem comida lá dentro. Nós estamos dispostos a correr o risco. - disse Cartman, tentando parecer gentil para com o amigo.

\- Não é em vocês que vai doer.

\- Ah, melhor ainda então.

Kenny o fuzilou com o olhar, mas não disse nada.

A ideia era simples: Kenny faria algo que os meninos não tinham a menor ideia do que se tratava e então eles, de alguma forma, saberiam o que fazer e entrariam na igreja para se esconder em algum lugar. Kenny encontraria uma outra forma de entrar, não que os demais parecessem se importar.

Escondidos atrás das latas de lixo do beco, os garotos observaram Kenny se aproximar da igreja, os olhos dos demônios se colocando nele e em sua roupa suja, certamente não estaria ali para o casamento, mas precisavam se manter atentos mesmo assim. De seu bolso, tendo certeza de que todos estavam olhando para ele, Kenny puxou uma arma e disparou em sua têmpora. O corpo caiu no chão, inconsciente, morto, e o fuzuê entre os presentes começou. Alguém gritou e todos se afastaram da porta para ver o que tinha acontecido, afinal, um garoto tinha acabado de se matar. Nesse meio tempo, os meninos aproveitaram para sair correndo do beco e dispararam para dentro da igreja, se escondendo no canto da entrada, por onde os padres geralmente saíam quando faziam algum ritual ou semelhante; também tinha um quarto de limpeza com produtos de limpeza onde poderiam se esconder, mas era apertado demais para tanta gente ao mesmo tempo. 

O plano de Kenny funcionou perfeitamente, apesar de agora ele precisar nascer de novo e encontrar uma outra forma de entrar. Para os outros garotos, restava apenas encontrar uma forma de permanecerem escondidos durante a cerimônia e seguirem atrás, bem atrás enquanto todos iam para a festa; sabe-se lá onde era.

Pouco a pouco, o restante dos convidados foi entrando e se sentando nos lugares vazios da igreja, lotando mais o lado dos demônios que o lado dos humanos, já que não havia muitos conhecidos em South Park para serem convidados para o momento. Silêncio se instaurou no lugar com o fechar de portas, com exceção dos burburinhos entre as pessoas já presentes. Os meninos escondidos encontraram Token, Nichole, Stan e Gary sentando na mesma fileira e conversando baixo, provavelmente se exibindo por terem ganhado convites e assentos privilegiados para se aproveitarem dos mimos do inferno. Bando de filhos da puta.

Percebendo, dentro todos, Cartman ficando mais exaltado que os demais, suas mãos segurando com força na coluna onde estavam se escondendo, Kyle colocou uma mão em seu ombro e outra sobre uma das mãos, concedendo-o algum conforto.

\- Lidamos com eles depois. - sussurrou. - Não é hora de ficar bravo e chamar atenção.

Lentamente, o gorducho inspirou e expirou, concordando com a cabeça. Não gostava de admitir quando seu namorado estava certo, mas ele estava. Valeria tudo a pena no final para que roubassem a comida do casamento dos nerds; e quem sabe não poderiam culpar Stan por tudo caso fossem descobertos?

Uma vez que as portas da frente da igreja se abriram novamente, os meninos se estapearam para irem mais para trás para não serem vistos e todos os rostos se viraram na direção do barulho. Não havia muitas pessoas para entrar na igreja, já que ambos os garotos tinham famílias pequenas e não muitos amigos para comparecer como padrinhos e madrinhas. Demônios entraram aos pares, alguns pequenos e outros bem maiores, de braços dados entre eles. Com certeza vindos da família de Damien, convidados de seu pai. No meio deles, apenas três humanos, dos quais os garotos conheciam apenas dois: Christophe e Gregory. O moreno usava um terno marrom, num tom apenas um pouco mais claro que seu cabelo, e o loiro usava um branco, bem no estilo pomposo que gostava; ambos tinham chifres e caudas expostas, mas as asas de morcego permaneciam guardadas. O rapaz que vinha atrás deles, o desconhecido, não era muito mais alto que eles, mas ultrapassava os dois por alguns centímetros; tinha cabelos alaranjados, num tom que devia ser bem mais claro que o de Kyle, olhos ligeiramente esverdeados e vestia um clássico terno preto. Ressaltavam de sua figura os dentes salientes, bem maiores que os de uma pessoa normal, tanto que nem conseguia sorrir sem deixá-los dentro da boca. Ao contrário dos demais, ele não tinha chifres nem cauda, era um simples humano, obviamente um conhecido de Pip, não que os garotos se importassem com de onde se conheciam.

Uma vez que todos entraram, os padrinhos por parte de Damien de um lado e os de Pip de outro, não tardou muito para que a porta abrisse novamente e Damien entrasse, um dos braços entrelaçados ao de seu pai e o outro no de uma mulher de cabelos curtos e negros, com um vestido longo e preto. Os outros dois vestiam ternos, mas o de Damien era ligeiramente mais detalhado que o de seu pai. Era decorado com detalhes em branco, costurados a mão em seu terno, e era vestido por cima de uma blusa social branca de mangas compridas. No pescoço, usava uma gravata slim preta escondida por debaixo do terno preto. Seus chifres e cauda estavam de fora, mas ninguém que via o anticristo na escola o tinha visto com os chifres expostos. Não eram nada diferentes dos do pai, apenas um pouco menores, provavelmente para serem melhor escondidos no cabelo preto. Caminhavam a passos lentos e sincronizados, como se já tivessem feito aquilo um milhão de vezes antes, nem parecia que Damien estava morrendo por dentro de tão nervoso que estava. 

Embora parecesse pacífico por fora, o anticristo não estava nem perto de se sentir confortável naquela situação - não que isso significasse algo necessariamente ruim. Só faltava seu corpo começar a sacudir com as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, as quais ressoavam em seus ouvidos sem ele nem precisar colocar uma mão sobre o peito. Olhos observavam cada movimento que fazia, cada passo que dava com seus sapatos sociais, mas não era isso que estava em sua mente. Na verdade, ele não sabia o que estava em sua mente, tão bagunçados estavam seus pensamentos. Parecia surreal que estivesse andando pelo tapete de uma igreja - uma igreja cristã ainda por cima -, chegando cada vez mais perto de estar casado com a única pessoa que conseguiu tomar sua mente e seus pensamentos. 

_Controle. Permaneça no controle._ Ele precisava se lembrar constantemente disso, ou acabaria criando uma tempestade do lado de fora só pela sua falta de concentração em seus passos. Mantinha uma expressão neutra, quase grosseira em seu rosto, pensando apenas em chegar ao altar e conseguir soltar a respiração.

Ao colocar os pés no primeiro degrau do altar, seu pai e a ilusão de uma mulher qualquer soltaram dele e o deixaram de lado para se juntar aos demais do seu lado da família. Damien permaneceu sozinho na frente de todos, apenas aguardando que Pip entrasse. No meio tempo, não conseguiu evitar de perceber os olhos esperançosos e irritados do padre Maxi fuzilando a porta e sua nuca ao mesmo tempo. Conseguia quase ouvir seus pensamentos odiosos em sua direção, o amaldiçoando de mil e uma maneiras diferentes. 

O anticristo nem tentou conter o sorriso em seus lábios.

De um dos assentos, Rebecca batia as mãos, remoendo pensamentos em seu interior e mordendo o canto dos lábios. Todos já tinham entrado, as portas já estavam fechadas mais uma vez, mas não viu nenhum sinal de Estella. Ficou sabendo dos planos dela por mensagem, mas isso não a impedia de ficar ansiosa. Seria uma cena deveras interessante de assistir, o segundo noivo e sua namorada entrando pelas portas, levando um ao outro pelos braços até o fim da linha. Era uma honra para Rebecca poder ver tudo isso acontecer na primeira fileira - não que o lugar estivesse muito lotado. Não conheciam muitas pessoas que consideravam realmente próximas.

Ajeitou a saia do vestido rosa florido e tomou a mão de seu irmão, que sentava ao seu lado. Com Estella entrando depois, ela pôde chamar seu irmão para vir como sua acompanhante. Ele já havia sido convidado, mas era diferente ele vir sozinho e vir com ela. Trocaram sorrisos e se puseram a esperar.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, as unhas de Pip sofriam com os dentes que as mordiscavam em nervosismo. Caminhava de um lado para o outro, suas asas negras arrastando no chão e a cauda balançando em ritmos ansiosos. Não estava muito longe da porta da igreja, de seu casamento, mas não poderia entrar enquanto Estella não chegasse. Ela não o deu avisos de o que ia fazer, apenas o disse que faria algo e voltaria depois, mas até agora nada. O britânico estava temeroso de deixar os outros esperando por tanto tempo, não queria deixar ninguém nervoso por nada. Considerando que havia entregado a própria alma à Damien, ele provavelmente sabia que ele estava do lado de fora. Isso não ajudava muito, pois só o deixava inseguro com a possibilidade de ele estar pensando que ele estava reconsiderando a situação. Mas ele não estava!

Ajeitou nervosamente a gravata borboleta em seu pescoço, sentindo-a apertada demais para a ocasião, ou talvez fosse apenas o calor do nervosismo. Ele não estava em condições muito boas para pensar nisso agora.

Um bater de asas quase o fez morder o dedo ao se virar rapidamente. Estella desceu dos céus com tremenda rapidez, carregando algo em seus braços. Apesar de parecer ter feito muito esforço, seu vestido e o penteado continuavam os mesmos. Ela levava um vestido azul escuro tomara que caia, longo o bastante para esconder completamente suas pernas e ainda arrastar atrás de si. O tronco era todo estampado com flores prateadas, que brilhavam em seu peito e desciam para a saia do vestido, acumuladas nas dobras como se fosse água em um vão. A luva, da mesma cor do vestido, engolia suas mãos até os bíceps e parava no bracelete de braço, que sustentava cada um uma renda da mesma cor do vestido, deixando seus ombros à mostra. Usava um colar de prata no pescoço, destacando os músculos bem definidos na região e os ossos e artérias que moldavam sua pele. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em tranças baixas, puxado nas laterais para criar uma ligeira elevação no topo da cabeça, quase como um topete, e dois brincos prata com pedrinhas azuis na ponta se penduravam em suas orelhas expostas, sem se destacar o suficiente para tirar a atenção da maquiagem que usava; uma sombra azul com delineador de gatinho e um forte batom vermelho em seus lábios finos. Toda vez que ela sorrisse, não haveria ninguém que não pudesse reparar em seus dentes brancos. Estella que já era estonteante por si só, agora não poderia passar despercebida nem se tentassem muito não olhar para ela. Em sua mente, Pip se perguntou como seria a reação de Rebecca ao ver sua namorada naquelas roupas. Se ele ainda estivesse apaixonado por ela, certamente ficaria de queixo caído.

\- Estou de volta. - ela anunciou com uma voz monótona, estralando o pescoço em um movimento sonoro.

\- Onde você esteve?? A cerimônia já começou faz tempo e eu estou atrasado! - Pip voltou a mordiscar a unha em desespero. _Todo mundo sabe que você tá esperando do lado de fora,_ ele quase conseguia ouvir Damien dizer em sua cabeça. Quem sabe não tinha dito de verdade?

\- Você esqueceu isso aqui em casa, então passei para buscar.

Dos braços de Estella, um pequeno demônio pulou para o chão, carregando uma cestinha de flores coloridas e fazendo barulhos incompreensíveis para a loira.

\- Charcoal! Oh dear, eu sinto muito! Eu estava tão apressado para sair que pensei que você já estivesse na frente. - Pip ajoelhou-se e tomou o pequeno demônio em seus braços, como se o ninasse.

\- Bom, aí está ele. Também aproveitei para dar um jeito nas minhas asas. Não ia querer tirar toda a atenção de você.

Só então Pip percebeu que as asas de Estella estavam mais curtas. Na verdade, muito diferente disso, haviam mudado de forma, não mais tinham aquele aspecto de asas angelicais, nem chegavam a metade do corpo dela. Suas asas desdobradas tinham a forma de asas de morcego em um vermelho tão escuro que poderia ser facilmente confundido com preto. Dobravam-se nas costas de Estella por uma fina camada de ossos e pele que se contraíam sempre que ela movimentava os músculos das costas. Pip sentiria falta das asas pretas que combinavam com as dele, mas essas também ficavam ótimas nela.

Estella se aproximou do britânico e colocou uma mão em seus ombros, puxando-o para um meio abraço enquanto encaravam a igreja com os corações a mil.

\- Você está nervoso?

\- É claro que estou. Eu vou casar. - respirou ofegante, descompassado, parecia que seu coração saltaria de seu peito a qualquer segundo. - Sabe, eu sempre comentei com o Damien se casaríamos alguma hora, mas agora que está acontecendo… Sei lá, parece mentira. 

As coisas geralmente não davam certo para ele, não daquela forma. Ele viveu por muito tempo sozinho, sendo abusado fisicamente e emocionalmente pelos outros do orfanato, tendo que vê-los serem adotados e amados enquanto ele ficava para trás. Na escola não era muito melhor, pois sofria nas mãos de seus colegas que o desprezavam. Não era todo dia, mas não deixava de se sentir solitário. Até quando ele e Damien começaram a desenvolver sua amizade e, futuramente, o namoro, ele vivia sob o constante medo de que ele cansaria dele alguma hora e o deixaria para trás. 

Mas ele estava prestes a se casar com seu amigo de muitos anos, antes mesmo de terminar a escola. Nem se dissesse isso em voz alta conseguiria se convencer de que é real, pois era bom demais para ser verdade!

Estella, percebendo aquele nervosismo de Pip, pegou-o pelos ombros e o virou em sua direção para que olhasse fundo em seus olhos.

\- Olha, é assim que tudo vai acontecer: eu vou te levar no altar, você vai pegar na mão daquele homem, casar com ele e esfregar o anel na cara de todo mundo na aula de segunda-feira, tá me entendendo?

O britânico deixou escapar um riso e assentiu, derrotado. Estella era sempre tão convicta em tudo que falava… Ele amava muito a mulher que ela se tornou; definitivamente diferente da pessoa grosseira de tantos anos atrás.

Mão em mão, eles se aproximaram aos poucos da igreja e sinalaram com a cabeça para que os demônios que guardavam a entrada abrissem a porta. Nem puderam considerar o quanto aquilo era estranho de tão nervosos que estavam com a situação. Lentamente, a porta se abriu e Pip agarrou com força a mão de Estella, quase a impedindo de mudarem de posição e colocar a mão dele no vão de seu cotovelo. 

Os olhos de todos os presentes voltaram-se para a entrada, atraídos pelo som da porta abrindo. A música que tocava era tão baixa que poderia facilmente ser passada pelo toque do celular de alguém de tão sutil. Pip correspondeu o olhar brevemente com o dos demais, notando o quanto ter todos em si o estava deixando nervoso, mas não demorou muito para que encontrasse com os de Damien, que o observavam desde o altar. Mesmo tão longe, o vermelhos deles era tão penetrante quanto se estivesse de perto.

Calma invadiu os sentidos de Pip por um segundo e o mundo pareceu desaparecer. Tudo que conseguia ver era nada mais que o piso da igreja por onde ele passaria e Damien esperando por ele na outra ponta. A calma foi substituída por uma enorme sensação de felicidade, ambos sorrindo um para o outro das duas pontas da igreja. Ele conseguia sentir aqueles olhos o observando de cima a baixo, estudando a forma como o tecido de suas roupas o abraçavam tão bem e combinavam perfeitamente com todos os seus adereços, desde as asas e a cauda aos chifres e a auréola. Seu coração deu uma pirueta em seu peito e o britânico não conseguiu conter o sorriso largo em seus lábios.

Ele estava bem ali, a alguns passos de distância. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era andar e logo estaria com a mão junto à dele, trocando votos, alianças e estariam casados. E, por Deus, Pip não conseguia tirar os olhos de Damien de jeito nenhum. Seu noivo estava tão lindo vestindo aquele terno e com os chifres à mostra, ele raramente fazia isso. Pip queria correr até ele e se jogar em seus braços como se realmente não tivesse ninguém vendo. Ansiava por seu toque e por poder fazê-lo seu, sem se importar com as opiniões dos demais presentes que podiam olhá-lo feio.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha e perdido demais no olhar de seu noivo, o britânico não percebeu suas asas abrindo-se com tudo atrás de si, esticando as penas no ar em seu tamanho inteiro que passava longe de caber dentro das portas da igreja. Estella, assim como os demais, tomou um susto, porém Pip não pereceu perceber, Damien tampouco. Estavam naquele transe estranho de ficarem se encarando com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

A loira pigarreou e o cutucou com a ponta do cotovelo, repreendendo-o em silêncio. _Abaixa essa bola, você não tá casado ainda._ Percebendo o que estava fazendo, Pip balançou a cabeça e retraiu as asas de volta à posição normal; fechadas e arrastando no chão. Segurou firme no braço de Estella e deixou que ela o levasse pelo caminho em direção ao altar.

Os olhos não os deixaram nem por um segundo, tampouco o dos penetras do casamento, mas nenhum deles percebeu-os de uma maneira que incomodasse. Pip estava concentrado em Damien assim como Estella estava procurando por Rebecca, que acabou por encontrá-la na primeira fileira. Sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta, balbuciando “você está linda” e voltando a atenção ao noivo mais uma vez.

Estando tão perto de Pip, Estella conseguia dizer com facilidade o quão ansioso ele estava por estarem caminhando naquela direção, se aproximando cada vez mais de seu futuro marido. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam, molhando suas luvas, e os passos pareciam quase contidos para não andarem rápido demais, mas, ainda assim, praticamente puxavam Estella pelo corredor. Quando ela concordou com aquilo, não imaginava que seria _ela_ a ser arrastada pela igreja.

Ao chegarem à beira do altar, o próprio anticristo não resistiu e começou a se aproximar dos dois. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Estella não aguentaria muito mais tempo perto daqueles dois com olhar de cachorro pidão um pro outro. Seria um alívio enorme para ela entregar Pip para ele e ser deixada em paz por pelo menos alguns minutos. Aquela gayzisse toda estava mexendo com seus miolos.

Uma vez diantes um do outro, os noivos tomaram as mãos e então os braços, liberando a loira para se juntar aos demais e se viraram para subir o restante dos pequenos degraus até a ponta do altar. Permaneceram de mãos dadas ao se colocarem um em frente ao outro, também ainda com aqueles sorrisos bobos no rosto, e deram um olhar de relance para Maxi para que começasse a cerimônia. Sim, ele realmente teria que fazer isso.

Soltando um suspiro pesado, o padre começou a proferir aquelas palavras tediosas nas quais ninguém presta atenção em casamentos e sua voz ecoou por toda a igreja. Parecia estar querendo se fazer ouvido, mas a verdade é que ninguém estava prestando atenção nele; tinham problemas maiores lutando contra o sono.

Para Pip e Damien, no entanto, a situação estava sendo lidada um pouco diferente. Os dois amantes, de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados, soltavam pequenos risos ocasionalmente acompanhados de outras pequenas reações; um revirar de olhos, entortar da boca, pender a cabeça, mas nenhum barulho deixava seus lábios. Isso porque não estavam falando com a boca.

 _\- Você demorou bastante pra aparecer. Te senti uns dez minutos lá fora; achei que fosse mais impaciente do que eu._ \- provocou Damien, dando um ligeiro puxão na mão de Pip para deixarem-nas mais confortáveis.

 _\- Estella estava atrasada. Não foi culpa minha! Tínhamos esquecido o Charcoal em casa por acidente._ \- explicou o britânico e riu baixinho. _\- Desculpe por ter feito você esperar tanto._

\- _Nah. Quanto mais tempo eu puder deixar o padre Maxi agonizando, melhor. Aliás, o quão bravo você acha que ele ficaria se transassemos na frente da igreja?_

O rosto de Pip corou.

- _Damien! Isso é desacato ao pudor! E uma tremenda falta de educação!_

_\- E daí? Você tá morto e eu sou o anticristo. O que a gente tem a perder?_

Ele tinha um ponto.

_\- Não vou me posicionar quanto a isso._

Damien mordeu a bochecha para não gargalhar e apertou mais a mão de Pip na sua. Eles estavam tão perto, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Queria agarrar o britânico de uma vez e devorar seus lábios com os dele na frente de todo mundo. Ele ficou completamente paralisado ao vê-lo entrando na igreja junto à Estella. Sabia que ele ficaria lindo na roupa que escolheu para o casamento, mas, nossa, imaginar em sua cabeça e vê-lo pessoalmente eram duas coisas muitíssimo diferentes. Não sabia como iria aguentar muito mais tempo parado ali com Pip à sua frente sem poder pegar. Entretanto, havia de se contentar com o que tinha. Melhor do que nada.

Enquanto o jovem casal comunicava-se e desperdiçava o tempo através da telepatia, Maxi, que continuava a proferir as palavras do texto que lhe foi dado com muita relutância, começou a perceber os pequenos sinais indicados pelos noivos. Risadas, revirar de olhos, um aperto de mão mais forte, era evidente que havia algo acontecendo ali. Eles não estavam prestando atenção.

Isso para o padre foi um ultraje. Ele, que estava ali contra sua própria vontade, merecia o mínimo de respeito por parte daqueles garotos ingratos, ainda mais considerando a ironia de ter um padre cristão casando um casal de satanistas.

\- Será que vocês podem me dar licença? Estou tentando casar vocês aqui! - esbravejou Maxi, pegando todos de surpresa com seu sobressalto, incluindo os noivos.

\- Desculpe. - Pip murmurou com um sorriso educado e voltou a encarar Damien mais uma vez como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Porém, antes de Maxi poder continuar, ouviu mais uma risadinha. 

Ele estava farto.

\- Já chega! - ele gritou e atirou o pedaço de papel velho no chão. Os convidados arquejaram, espantados pela mudança do jogo, e encararam a cena com olhos arregalados. - Vocês me atazanam, me pedem para vir aqui, para me humilhar na frente de todo o inferno e desconhecidos, para depois tirarem sarro da minha cara! Vocês deviam estar agradecidos que eu sequer considerei participar disso, porque essa união maldita não devia nem existir!

Apertando a mão de seu noivo com mais força, Pip engoliu em seco. Não estava assustado, mas não estava confortável também. Aquela situação toda era desconfortável. Sabia que isso poderia acontecer quando Damien sugeriu que fizessem Maxi casá-los, ele objetou a princípio, mas o anticristo disse para confiar nele, que tinha um plano, e Pip assim o fez.

Ao abrir a boca para falar com Damien, a pergunta que ele formulou na cabeça foi respondida com a aparição de uma figura que conhecia muito bem.

\- Ou, ou, ou, calma lá! - gritou uma voz agressiva, se aproximando do altar. A figura musculosa do PC Principal não era fácil de ser ignorada, especialmente quando ele adotava uma pose tão superior. - Você não pode simplesmente chamar uma união de maldita só porque ela não é cristã, falou? Isso é extremamente ofensivo para outras religiões! 

O britânico levou uma mão aos lábios e encarou Damien com espanto. Quando ele o disse uma vez que queria o PC Principal no casamento para se assegurar de que o padre não, em suas palavras, falaria bosta, Pip não imaginava que ele estava falando sério. Mas ali estava o homem, em carne e osso, com uma expressão de raiva em seu rosto e os punhos tremendo.

Padre Maxi, no entanto, não se deixou levar por aquilo de primeira. Rangeu os dentes e rebateu:

\- Eles têm chifres, asas e caudas! Essa coisa toda é uma prática satanista!

\- Olha, cara, não tem porra nenhuma de errada com isso! Satã está bem ali, conversei com ele ao ser contratado, e te digo que não há nada de errado com ele! Mas só porque um livro imbecil te disse que ele é do mal, você acredita sem nem piscar a porra dos seus olhos! - PC Principal estava gritando, escandaloso, resultando em burburios entre os convidados, alguns que o conheciam melhor que outros. É uma pena que apenas os que estavam longe demais não estivessem conseguindo ver.

\- Eu só estou dizendo que essa união não foi abençoada por Deus! 

\- Você está me dizendo que um casamento não abençoado por Deus é inválido? É SÉRIO, BRO?? - ele estava tremendo de raiva agora, e Pip contemplou dar um passo para trás.

\- Um casamento sem o Deus _dele_ é inválido. - provocou Damien, jogando mais fogo na roda. A julgar pela forma como o padre Maxi o encarou com ódio, tinha conseguido o que queria. O anticristo sorriu.

\- Eu não disse isso! Eu não sou preconceituoso! Mas… 

\- MICROAGRESSÃO!

PC Principal desferiu um soco na cara do padre e praticamente voou em cima dele, atacando-o com diversos golpes na frente de todos. Damien afastou Pip da cena com o braço, mas sem nunca tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Tudo estava indo perfeitamente como o planejado.

Desesperado por tentar escapar, Maxi se arrastava pelo chão, apenas para ser puxado de volta pelas pernas e receber mais socos e até alguns chutes. As mãos grosseiras de PC Principal rasgaram suas vestes e puxaram-lhe o cabelo, como se quisessem arrancá-lo da cabeça. Sangue escorria do canto dos lábios e ele tossia mais e mais a cada chute desferido.

Assistindo tudo do canto, Pip sentiu como se devesse fazer alguma coisa. O padre Maxi poderia acabar desmaiando se continuassse assim por muito tempo. Porém, também pensou em todo o tempo em que outros o faziam sofrer assim. Como as crianças dos orfanato invadiam seu quarto, roubavam suas coisas, o surravam até ele não conseguir andar e o difamavam e humilhavam sempre que ele era avistado por alguém. Pip sempre foi o criado da casa, quem fazia o trabalho que devia ser feito por aqueles que eram _pagos_ para isso, e nunca recebeu um único obrigado. E o padre via. Ele estava bem ciente do que estava acontecendo com ele, que ele estava sofrendo e que as outras crianças eram muito cruéis com ele. Ele sabia que Pip não ganhava uma única moeda pelo que fazia na casa. Mas ele não se importava. Era igual a todos os outros.

Enquanto era surrado, o padre Maxi arriscou um olhar pidão para cima, buscando ajuda. Entretanto, a única coisa que encontrou foi um sorriso largo de dentes pontudos e brilhantes olhos azuis que se deleitavam com sua dor. Ele não escaparia dali.

Quando achou que já era o suficiente, PC Principal jogou-o no chão e pegou o microfone do altar para fazer um comunicado.

\- Religiões politeístas, de deuses diferentes ou sem Deus nenhum são válidas pra caralho! Religiões de matriz africana não seguem os rituais cristãos de união; você está me dizendo que eles não são válidos?! E uma pessoa ateia, vai falar que ela é do demônio só porque não acredita em Deus? Não é só a religião católica que é válida, caralho! Pessoas como você me dão NOJO! - desferiu mais um chute na lateral do corpo de Maxi e voltou a encarar os convidados com o rosto neutro. - Senhoras e senhores, eu peço desculpas por essa interrupção e agora podemos seguir com o casamento normal.

Stan estava completamente em choque. Segurou em seus assento durante todo o tempo em que assistiu a briga, atônito. Ir para este casamento valeu muito a pena!

Com as roupas estragadas e o corpo evidentemente machucado, o padre Maxi fez seu caminho de volta ao altar, recolheu os papéis do chão e limpou a boca suja de sangue.

\- Podem trocar os votos.

Após o dissipar de risos e a atmosfera se acalmar, Damien e Pip voltaram a atenção um ao outro mais uma vez. Dessa vez, colocar as mãos uma na outra foi uma sensação muito mais significativa do que da última vez. Ambas as bochechas ficaram vermelhas e os dedos tremiam ao encostarem um ao outro.

O anticristo exalou uma respiração trêmula e hesitou por um instante antes de abrir a boca.

\- Por toda a minha vida, eu só fui conhecido por uma coisa: ser o anticristo. Não importa o que eu fazia ou dizia, sempre haveriam os deveres divinos, ou, no meu caso, malditos, pesando nas minhas costas, e não ajudava muito quando nem mesmo as pessoas ao meu redor me deixavam esquecer isso. Eu sei que nunca fui uma criança normal, uma pessoa normal, mas não é como se as pessoas facilitassem para mim. Não é fácil ter que lidar com os outros te chamando de esquisitão e maluco. _Não é mesmo, Stanley?_

Stan se encolheu em seu assento enquanto os convidados riam. Em sua cabeça, pensou que algo assim pudesse acontecer ao vir ao casamento, mas ver acontecer é diferente de ver tudo passando em sua cabeça.

Gary pegou sua mão e sorriu em sua direção, querendo lhe passar confiança e compreensão.

Voltando a atenção aos votos, Damien seguiu:

\- Mas você nunca me viu assim. Desde o primeiro momento, você me tratou como um amigo; alguém que pensa e tem sentimentos, não só alguém que surgiu para destruir a Terra e ir contra o céu. Você não me julgava por eu ter saído de uma Bíblia ou pelo meu destino. Você me aceitou como qualquer outra pessoa. Você me deu uma chance. E eu não consigo nem começar a falar da sorte que eu tenho em ter você na minha vida, Phillip. Você mudou completamente minha perspectiva, me fez acreditar que nem todos os humanos são péssimos e que, afinal, há algum valor nesse planetinha pequeno. Você mudou minha vida, Phillip, me fez perceber que eu sou muito mais do que só o anticristo e me fez dar uma chance aos mortais também. - ele apertou a mão do noivo na sua e olhou fundo em seus olhos, facilmente vendo através das lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas e curvavam ao seu sorriso. - E eu não me arrependo de nada, nem por um segundo.

Pip mordia os lábios para não soluçar, mas não conseguia conter o próprio sorriso ou as lágrimas. Lhe custou muito de sua força não pular em cima de Damien e abraçá-lo com tudo que tinha. Ele não sabia como lidar com discursos assim. Enquanto enxugava as lágrimas, Charcoal, que estava aos pés deles, ergueu uma almofadinha com as alianças. Eram as mesmas de antes, como Damien já havia mencionado que seriam, mas com seus nomes gravados em seu interior.

Tomando a mão esquerda de Pip na sua e deslizou o anel por seu dedo anelar, encaixando-o perfeitamente.

Assistindo tudo do lado dos padrinhos do britânico, Estella os encarou com um sorriso contido no rosto, este que logo desapareceu ao perceber Gregory e Christophe ambos se recriminando para pararem de chorar. Ela revirou os olhos. Homens.

Padre Maxi limpou um fio de sangue que escorria de seu nariz e virou-se para o britânico.

\- Pip, seus votos.

O dito cujo engoliu em seco e continuou a limpar as lágrimas insistentes de seus olhos.

\- Perdão, está um pouco difícil de enxergar. - riu baixinho. Ao se acalmar, respirou fundo e voltou a tomar as mãos de Damien nas suas. - Quando eu era pequeno, eu nunca tinha parado para pensar que algum dia eu me casaria. Tudo sempre me pareceu tão limitado; ninguém nunca fez questão de deixar passar em branco o quanto me odiavam. As crianças da escola me odiavam; todos os orfanato me odiavam; crianças, adultos, idosos, seja o que for, era como se estivesse escrito nas estrelas que eles estavam destinados a me odiar. E por muito tempo, eu também achei que fosse assim. Nunca me ocorreu, nem por um segundo, que algum dia eu conheceria alguém, especialmente alguém que iria tão longe ao ponto de me amar. Até que eu conheci você, Damien. Você mudou completamente meu jeito de ver as coisas ao meu redor. Eu, que não esperava nada quando o garoto novo sentou na minha mesa vazia, fui puxado para todo um novo plano de experiências incríveis e inexploradas. Fiz coisas que eu nunca achei que faria antes e conheci tanta gente nova. E foi só porque você estava comigo. Enquanto estivéssemos juntos, eu não precisava ter medo. Mesmo que acabássemos levando surras, eu sabia que teria alguém incrível do meu lado pra me ajudar a me levantar; para que nos ajudássemos a levantar. Sim, nem tudo era perfeito, mas conseguimos dar um jeito de passar por todos os obstáculos e, por Deus, ainda nem me parece real que eu esteja realmente aqui: de pés juntos numa igreja me casando com você. É o tipo de coisa que eu só poderia experienciar estando com você. Eu nunca poderei ser grato o suficiente por você ter entrado na minha vida e me dado uma chance. Eu prometo que não vou te decepcionar.

Enquanto Damien tentava ao máximo conter as lágrimas que curvavam seu sorriso bobo, seu pai já havia desistido. Praticamente todos que estavam no altar junto a eles estavam chorando, até mesmo Estella, que cobria as extremidades dos olhos com a ponta dos dedos para as lágrimas não borrarem sua maquiagem.

Charcoal pulou aos pés de Pip, erguendo a última aliança. O britânico a tomou em suas mãos e vestiu-a no dedo anelar de Damien com um pouco de dificuldade pelas mãos trêmulas. Ele estava muito nervoso agora que os votos haviam passado.

Padre Maxi limpou a garganta, sentindo o vago gosto de sangue escorrer por ela, e puxou os papéis para si novamente.

\- Você, Damien, aceita Pip para ser seu marido?

\- Aceito.

\- E você, Pip, aceita Damien para ser seu marido?

\- Aceito sim!

O padre soltou um suspiro.

\- Então, pelo poder investido em mim, eu os declaro marido e marido, anticristo e anjo caído.

Os agora casados se puxaram mutuamente para um beijo muito aguardado, esmagando os lábios um no outro enquanto os demônios vibravam no fundo. Não estavam ouvido, mas estavam ali ainda assim.

Damien se agarrara aos ombros de Pip com força, mantendo o britânico pressionado contra si e tirando de lá apenas para abraçá-lo ao deitá-lo em um mergulho, aprofundando o beijo. As asas de Pip estremeceram com o contato, mas resistiram por pouco à tentação de se erguer naquela posição não muito confortável. Abraçou o pescoço de Damien e o puxou para o mais perto que podia, falhando em ouvir o “clack” de seus chifres tocando.

Felicidade inundava seus peitos e transbordava por seus olhos, escorrendo por suas bochechas e pingando no chão e em suas roupas. Finalmente estavam casados, depois de tanto tempo esperando e ainda antes do que planejaram. Teriam um ao outro por toda a eternidade, não importa o que qualquer um pudesse dizer a respeito. O mero pensamento já trazia mais lágrimas facilmente para seus olhos.

O medo de serem roubados um do outro agora já não existia mais. Não havia a mínima possibilidade de se separarem, nem em um milhão de anos. Naquele conforto e calor dos corpos próximos, os lábios conectados e os corações batendo igual, havia a promessa de nunca abandonar um ao outro. Mesmo que os tempos fossem difíceis, eles se levantariam e caminhariam juntos. Porque eles se amavam mais do que tudo.

Ao se separarem do beijo e do abraço, foram aproximados pelos padrinhos e madrinhas - no caso, Estella - que os chamaram a atenção de todos os lados. Damien se separou por um instante para tratar com os demônios enquanto Pip foi para perto de seus amigos, onde rapidamente recebeu um abraço de Pocket.

\- Meus parabéns, meu companheiro! É muito bom vê-lo feliz com alguém que você ame, com certeza! Te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo!

Pip abriu um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Muito obrigado, Pocket! Significa muito para mim.

Depois do ruivo, foi a vez de Gregory e os demais se aproximarem. Era claro que estavam tentando manter a compostura, mas que choraram como crianças durante a cerimônia. Eles o cumprimentaram e o abraçaram forte, Pip até deixou Chris fazê-lo, sabendo que não era muito do feitio do francês ser grudento e carinhoso desse jeito. Ele poderia deixar sua birra de lado por uma noite.

Quando chegou a vez de Estella, ele sim então ficou surpreso quando ela o puxou para um abraço apertado, acariciando o meio de suas costas entre as asas com carinho e o apertando de uma forma que ele nunca sentiu antes. A loira não era muito de afeto, especialmente com garotos, e os olhos de Pip lacrimejaram mais uma vez ao sentir-se ser banhado com tanto carinho.

Estella era como uma irmã para ele. Pode parecer estranho considerando que eles tentaram namorar antes, mas ele tinha certeza de que era assim que ele a via agora. Ela o deu um tipo de apoio pelo qual ele definitivamente não estava esperando e aquilo o surpreendeu de maneiras indescritíveis. Pip encontrou uma melhor amiga onde acreditava existir uma antiga namorada. Soava até bobo dizer isso em voz alta.

\- Então, quem quer ir pra festa? - perguntou Damien ao se aproximar de seu marido e o abraçar pelo pescoço.

Os demônios vibraram e saíram às pressas da igreja junto aos humanos, que seguiram seu caminho a pé. Christophe, Gregory e Estella seguiram na frente acompanhando o passo dos demônios enquanto Pip e Damien se permitiam ficar para trás.

Conjurando asas temporárias, o anticristo alçou voou ao lado de seu marido, ambos voando bem devagar para se permitirem ter um pouco de privacidade. Estenderam uma mão um ao outro e entrelaçaram os dedos em meio ao voo, sem se importar se atrapalharia ou não. 

O ar estava calmo e gelado, soprando os cabelos de ambos para trás suavemente e levando para longe os vestígios de suor e lágrimas. Damien fitou Pip pelo canto do olho, vendo como a luz da lua refletia em seus cabelos, seu rosto, seu corpo, suas asas. A auréola reluzia como um sol, um brilho que tanto atraía seu olhar quanto o deixava com dor. O britânico sorria com os olhos focados no caminho à sua frente e as asas mais planavam do que batiam, eriçando as penas com o vento que ali soprava.

\- Então… - Damien divagou, atraindo a atenção de Pip para si. - O que você achou do meu discurso?

Seus olhos se colocaram nele e o sorriso engrandeceu ao apertar a mão na sua com mais força. Ele não sabia, mas seu coração palpitava alto em seu peito, quase saindo pela boca, e ele estava com uma certa dificuldade de manter os olhos secos ao olhar para Damien.

\- Oh, Damien, foi maravilhoso! Eu quase não consegui ficar de pé! Às vezes eu esqueço o quão bom você pode ser com as palavras. Fez meu discurso parecer idiota.

Damien parou no meio do voo e se virou para Pip com o cenho franzido. O britânico parou de voar junto à ele e se virou com as sobrancelhas tortas em sua direção, mas não teve tempo de perguntar. As mãos dele seguraram seus ombros e o olhar bravo penetrou seus olhos azuis.

\- Ei, você não diga isso sobre o discurso que me fez chorar igual um idiota na frente de todo mundo! Você foi bem pra caralho, amor!

Pip sorriu e conteve um riso. Seu marido tinha um jeito tão engraçado de expressar amor.

\- Obrigado!

Voltaram a voar e, aos poucos, viram-se se aproximarem do salão de festas. Não era em South Park, mas era perto. Dava para ir de carro. Se tratava de um salão de uns dois andares com pista de dança por dentro, mesas vastas para comida e uma capacidade para umas 200 pessoas. Damien e Pip não tinham tantos convidados assim, mas o pai dele quis que alugassem um lugar maior para garantir que haveria espaço para os demônios esticarem suas asas. Além do que, havia algo esperando por eles lá dentro, algo que um não sabia o que era e o outro sabia apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo empolgado.

O lugar inteiro estava decorado com luzes coloridas e chamativas. Humanos e demônios entravam às pressas para explorar o lugar e começarem a se servir de comida antes da hora, pois quem nunca havia feito isso em um casamento? Damien e Pip aterrissaram quando todos já estavam lá dentro, exceto seu grupinho de estrangeiros, os quis os aguardavam do lado de fora.

Assim que eles entrassem, iria direto para a dança dos noivos. Esperavam que os ensaios tenham rendido alguma coisa boa e que não pisassem no pé um do outro. Cumprimentaram o trio ao chegarem lá e, respirando fundo, entraram juntos.

Milhares de olhos se voltaram para eles, em especial para o casal que andava no meio de braços entrelaçados. Sorriram sorrisos educados, alguns não, e se ajeitaram para verem a dança. Gregory, Christophe e Estella se colocaram de lado para assistir também, tendo entrado apenas como acompanhantes do casal.

Caminhando até o centro do salão, Pip e Damien viraram-se um para o outro e se tomaram pela mão. Estavam igualmente nervosos, com as mãos tremendo e sorrisos tímidos nos rostos, mas seguiram em frente ainda assim. Apenas precisavam recordar dos passos da noite anterior. O anticristo deslizou uma mão para a cintura de Pip e o trouxe para mais perto, a ponto de ele não conseguir enxergar quase nada além dele à sua frente, e o contrário também era verídico. O britânico segurou em seu pescoço e colocou a outra mão na dele.

Damien apertou seus dedos com uma força a mais, de segurança. Seus olhos estavam completamente cativados pelo carmim dele e não conseguiram desgrudar nem por um segundo, como se tivesse um ímã impedindo-o de virar o rosto e observar a platéia que os encarava. _Vai ficar tudo bem.,_ ele dizia sem mexer os lábios, _Estou bem aqui com você._ Pip engoliu em seco e assentiu de leve. Só agora poderia saber se seu treino valeu a pena.

Conforme a música aumentou o volume, de fato iniciando, o casal as acompanhou com passos lentos em uma valsa terna e delicada, com passos pequenos de um lado para o outro. O britânico tentou da melhor forma acompanhar Damien para os lados em que ele o guiava, não conseguindo resistir à algumas vezes desviar o olhar para o chão para observar seus pés. Apertou a mão dele com mais força e quase se afastou mais em alguns momentos para não pisar em seu pé, mas, fora isso, tudo estava correndo bem por enquanto.

\- Olha pra mim. - o britânico estremeceu com a voz de Damien sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ergueu o olhar para encará-lo com um olhar perdido e havia de admitir que seu coração deu um pulo ao vê-lo sorrindo. - Não precisa ficar nervoso com a dança. Você está indo bem. - a respiração de Pip relaxou um pouco com as palavras reconfortantes de Damien e seus passos ficaram mais seguros, pisando com mais força e tomando um maior impulso quando necessário. Até Damien se inclinar e sussurrar em seu ouvido: - Além do mais, eu já sei que você dança bem pra caralho.

O britânico se arrepiou com o hálito de Damien batendo em sua orelha e segurou-o com mais força. Foi puxado por ele para mais perto, seus troncos se encostando e Pip quase pisando no pé dele. O pegou de susto, mas ele se adaptou à situação e aproveitou-se dela para apoiar a cabeça no ombro do anticristo, acabando por fechar os olhos e entregar-se ao seu passo como se fosse uma criança sendo ninada.

Damien era um ótimo dançarino, talvez o melhor parceiro que Pip se recordava de ter. Seus movimentos eram hipnóticos e apenas lentos o bastante para deixá-lo confortável o bastante para ficar com sono. O britânico adorava ficar assim com ele. Movimentos calmos assim o faziam muito bem, aconchegavam seu coração. E estar tão perto de Damien sempre era uma sensação maravilhosa; lembrava Pip de que ele não estava sozinho. 

Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios durante a música, aumentando ao sentir o anticristo apoiar o queixo sobre sua cabeça. Em seu peito, quase conseguia sentir seu coração batendo pela roupa, acompanhando o ritmo da música com batidas aceleradas e apaixonadas. _Meu. Você é meu._

As caudas de ambos balançavam junto a seus pés, arrastando-se no chão e trazendo poeira junto a elas, assim como as asas de Pip. O restante do mundo parecia ter desaparecido, restando apenas os dois, apenas aquele momento que compartilhavam um com o outro. Estavam tão confortáveis nos braços um do outro que seria até dolorido sair de lá. Os olhos das pessoas já não importavam mais, estavam muito mais que felizes naquele momento juntos; os pés caminhando juntos em sincronia de um lado para o outro e as mãos juntas durante a dança, os dedos entrelaçados; não poderiam perceber os penetras na festa nem se quisessem.

Conforme a música foi cessando, eles acabaram tendo que se afastar, voltando a ficar eretos para finalizar a valsa. Infelizmente, ao contrário de como foi na noite anterior, não foi com um mergulho que ela acabou, mas sim com apenas uma nota final, impedindo ambos os seus pés de dançar e trazendo a realidade à toda, puxando-os de volta daquele estado de transe para tomar consciência dos olhos que os encaravam.

Aplausos soaram da platéia, mas não duraram por muito tempo. Pip percebeu que algo diferente estava acontecendo quando Damien se recusou a soltar sua mão e apertou-lhe a cintura com o braço. A música diminuiu seu volume, sem cessar por completo, o que provocou alguns olhares incógnitos nos convidados vindos de South Park, mas quem vinha do inferno conhecia muito bem aquele sinal. 

Todos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo das mesas onde estavam sentados e, tomando um parceiro em mãos, avançaram para a pista de dança ao mesmo tempo que batidas de bateria soaram dos alto falantes. Uma segunda música começou a tocar em seguida, claramente bem mais agitada do que uma simples valsa. De repente, por algum motivo, Pip se lembrou das antigas comemorações de seu aniversário no inferno, quando colocavam música alta e agitada para tocar e contaminavam todos os demônios com algum ritmo agitado e divertido, era assim que Satã conseguia convencê-los a participar.

O britânico ergueu o olhar para o anticristo, buscando alguma resposta em seu olhar, mas apenas seu sorriso foi o suficiente para o dar uma resposta decente.

Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, alguém deu uma cotovelada nas costas de Pip, fazendo-o tropeçar e quase cair em cima de Damien. Olhando para trás, percebeu que eram ninguém mais ninguém menos que seus amigos juntando-se para falar com eles.

\- Vocês gostam mesmo de uma música, hein. - provocou Gregory com um sorriso de canto.

Damien deu de ombros, puxando Pip para perto de si agora com as duas mãos.

\- É coisa de família.

A música ficou mais alta e todos se reuniram na pista para dançar a seu ritmo, em passos não coreografados e danças ruins demais para serem descritas com palavras.

Muitas horas se passaram naquela pista, deixando a música tomar o rumo que quisesse e guiando tanto demônios quanto humanos de um lado para o outro. As comidas só seriam servidas mais tarde, então não havia por que se preocupar com isso agora. Precisavam aproveitar enquanto havia tempo, pois era uma cerimônia única que não mais se repetiria.

A música apenas cessou quando chegou a hora de abrir o karaokê, quando sim liberaram a comida para ser servida. As pessoas seriam permitidas de subir ao palco e escolher alguma música para cantarem enquanto os outros jantavam e socializavam com todos os demais. Infelizmente para aqueles mais próximos dos noivos, não poderiam subir agora, pois Damien e Pip estavam recebendo os parabéns de seus convidados e precisavam da companhia dos amigos. Na verdade não precisavam, mas fizeram questão que eles ficassem já que eles não podiam sair junto a eles para pegar comida.

Enquanto esperavam as pessoas se aproximarem para parabenizá-los, conversavam como sempre, precisando apenas erguer um pouco o volume da voz para serem ouvidos em meio à música alta. Os convidados pareciam estar se divertindo se as danças e a fila de pessoas para subir ao karaokê indicavam alguma coisa. Isso trouxe um calor aconchegante no peito do britânico, que sorriu com deleite. O alegrava muito que todos estivessem se divertindo na comemoração de seu casamento. Ele não costumava receber tanta atenção assim quando estava na Terra e significava muito que estivessem valorizando o evento. Talvez fosse por superficialidade por parte de alguns - cof Stan cof - mas o alegrava ainda assim.

Ao observar as pessoas conversando, algo no meio das pessoas o chamou a atenção. Ou melhor, alguém. Estavam em uma mesa distante, sua vista bloqueada pelas pessoas que passavam de um lado para o outro atrás de comida, mas ele conseguia ver um homem e uma mulher conversando, ambos quase que de meia-idade. Não sabia dizer sobre o que conversavam, mas um pico de curiosidade o chamou a atenção para eles de uma forma que nem ele próprio podia compreender.

Virando-se para o lado, para seu marido, o cutucou de leve no braço para tirar sua atenção para a discussão de Christophe e Gregory sobre espadas versus pás. 

\- Damien. - murmurou em seu ouvido, ligeiramente tímido.

O anticristo se virou para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

\- O que foi, amor? - beijou-o na bochecha e tomou uma mão na sua. - Algo errado?

\- Você convidou mais gente? - perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

\- Se tiver alguém que você não conhece, deve ser algum convidado do meu pai. Pedi pra ele não convidar os assassinos e serial killers pra não estragarem a festa como da última vez então eu provavelmente não vou reconhecer.

Murmurou em compreensão e se calou, voltando a cabeça para a frente. O que Damien falou lhe fazia sentido, já tinha contado que seu pai convidaria mais pessoas, as pessoas que compareciam aos aniversários dele, por exemplo, mas não era essa a questão. Pip tinha quase certeza de que conhecia aquelas pessoas. Ele batia o olho nelas e seu estômago se revirava com a sensação de que algo não era certo, ou que, na verdade, algo era certo demais. Ele não conseguia entender e ficar encarando aquelas pessoas de longe já estava se tornando esquisito demais para aqueles que percebiam.

Murmurou “já volto”, deixou Charcoal no chão, ao lado de Damien, e deixou a mesa por um instante, as asas arrastando atrás de si. Seguiu por entre a multidão com passos pesados e aquela sensação crescendo em seu estômago e seu peito. Havia de haver uma razão para se sentir assim ao encarar aquelas pessoas. Talvez sejam alguns dos convidados das festinhas de Satã, os quais costumavam ficar até tarde e acabavam se encontrando com eles. Pip engoliu em seco e continuou a andar, murmurando perdões sempre que esbarrava em alguém pelo caminho.

Conforme se aproximou da mesa, a imagem das pessoas nela foi ficando mais clara. Ou melhor, da pessoa. Ela estava comendo sozinha na mesa, provavelmente esperando para que o restante voltasse para comer junto com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo faminto demais para não começar a comer. Mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos concentrados no prato, abocanhando os pedaços de comida com os dentes tortos. Pip se aproximou a passos lentos para ponderar melhor de onde conhecia o homem. As feições do rosto eram familiares demais para que não tivessem se conhecido antes, não é possível!

Ao parar quase que do lado da mesa, arregalou as sobrancelhas franzidas ao se tocar de quem era. Acelerou os passos e se aproximou de fato da mesa, entrando no campo de visão do homem que já devia ter uma certa idade - ou que talvez envelhecera cedo demais.

\- Joe? - perguntou, sua voz o traindo e falhando ao chamar por ele.

O homem ergueu o olhar da mesa, ainda com comida na boca e sorriu para Pip. Levou uma mão na frente da boca para engolir o bolo de comida na garganta e se virou completamente em sua direção.

\- Pip! É você!

Joe se levantou e puxou o loiro para um abraço, pegando-o quase que de surpresa. Não estava esperando aquele gesto, muito menos _encontrar_ seu cunhado em sua festa, como poderia processar aquilo tão rapidamente? 

Aos poucos foi erguendo as mãos e retribuiu aquele abraço apertando, deixando o sorriso que puxava seus lábios tomá-los por completo.

\- Joe, é você mesmo! Mas… O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu achei que você estivesse perdido no inferno!

\- Ah, é uma história engraçada, meu amigo Pip. Eu estava na minha casinha, cuidando da minha vida na forja, quando uma cartinha chegou pra mim pelo correio. E, oh você não acreditaria, eu havia sido convidado para o seu casamento!

Joe continuou falando, já tendo saído do abraço e voltado a sentar em sua cadeira, mas Pip não estava verdadeiramente prestando atenção. Seus olhos estavam voltados para sua mesa, onde seu marido conversava alegremente com Estella e Gregory enquanto Christophe assistia com os braços cruzados. Pip não havia sido avisado sobre aqueles convites para Joe e sua irmã, tampouco sabia onde eles moravam. E se não foi ele quem entregou, tinha de ser outra pessoa. Damien havia convidado seus parentes para seu casamento?

Que surpresa agradável, seja lá quem a tenha feito. Pip não via seus parentes mais próximos a algum tempo e sentira saudades de compartilhar histórias de vida com Joe, até mesmo sua irmã fazia falta, com suas broncas grosseiras e a preocupação com não morrer de fome. No fim, ela nem o tinha ensinado sobre cinismo.

Com um sorriso no rosto, o loiro ajeitou as asas para se sentar numa cadeira vazia ao lado do cunhado e voltou a prestar atenção no que dizia.

\- Eu havia ouvido falar de sua morte há algum tempo atrás. Lamentamos muito a sua partida, Pip, mesmo que estivéssemos todos no mesmo lugar e eu e sua irmã tivéssemos partido antes. Eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de te ver de novo!

\- É muito bom ver você de novo, Joe! Achei que você não queria mais me ver ou que não se lembraria de mim depois de tanto tempo no inferno!

\- De forma alguma, meu caro! Quando soube de sua chegada, eu teria dado de tudo para vê-lo, mas, percebe, o inferno é grande demais para um cara como eu se localizar, e imaginei que você, estando associado a vossa majestade, não poderia lidar bem com um velhote como eu lhe puxando para trás.

\- Ora, mas é claro que não! Eu pensei em encontrar vocês várias e várias vezes! O tempo estava apenas… Um pouco corrido demais.

Joe engoliu o restante da salada e encarou Pip da cabeça aos pés, principalmente seus chifres e a auréola.

\- Imagino.

O mais velho abriu a boca para falar algo novamente, mas foi rudemente interrompido por uma voz feminina esganiçada que se aproximava.

\- Joe! Pare de ficar vadiando na mesa e pegue mais coisa antes que morramos de fome! Tem gente demais na fila!

Pip ergueu o olhar para ver uma mulher de aparência também desbotada, cabelos ruivos presos em um choque, em um vestido minimamente elegante, mas muito brega e feio em comparação à roupa dos demais. Faria sentido se fosse quem ele pensava que era, sua família nunca teve muito dinheiro.

\- Mana?

A mais velha piscou ao colocar os olhos nele, como se não acreditasse na própria visão.

\- Pip! Deus do céu, o que você está fazendo aqui? Devia estar com seu marido na mesa recebendo os convidados!

\- Eu sei, é que vi vocês da minha mesa e quis verificar se eram reais.

\- Agora verificou, já pode ir. Ou, se quiser ficar, nos ajude a pegar comida daquela mesa! Estamos morrendo de fome!

O loiro sorriu de orelha à orelha, sentindo-se ser afogado por uma onda de nostalgia.

\- Right-o!

Acompanhando-os para a mesa de comida, Pip aproveitou para começar a puxar assunto com sua irmã e seu cunhado, curioso para saber o que estavam fazendo por todo esse tempo. Ele nem sabia que sentiu tanta falta deles até ouvir suas vozes novamente. Faz muito tempo que ele não via sua família, desde que foi enviado aos Estados Unidos, e agora estava de encontro com eles novamente. Apesar de todos estarem mortos, não quer dizer que aquele encontro era menos significativo.

Voltaram para a mesa carregando três pratos cheios - nas palavras de sua irmã: “não importa se estamos mortos, precisamos aproveitar a comida enquanto dá” - e se sentaram próximos o bastante para se ouvirem por cima da música.

\- Como o inferno os tem tratado neste meio-tempo?

Joe abriu a boca para responder, mas a irmã de Pip o cortou.

\- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que como era lá em cima. Ao menos no inferno temos uma casa decente e comida na mesa, mas não é tão boa quanto essa daqui. - disse sua irmã ao abocanhar um pedaço de frango.

\- Estamos guardando pra levar embora e comer em casa. - afirmou Joe com um sorriso de dentes tornou, gesticulando para a bolsa que a irmã de Pip carregava. Realmente, havia várias marmitas dentro da bolsa dela, pequenas porções de comida embrulhadas em alumínio e tecido. Isso explica os rasgos em seu vestido.

\- E… Vocês têm tido alguma notícia da mamãe? 

Ms. Joe Gargery fez uma careta e engoliu o frango de uma só vez. Joe pretendia falar também, mas, tratando-se desse assunto, sabia como sua esposa preferia manter tudo só entre parentes de sangue, então ficou calado.

\- Quem se importa com aquela baranga velha? Não fez porra nenhuma em vida, não serviu para nada, não vou me importar com ela na morte. E ela não devia merecer sua atenção também.

Pip encolheu em seu assento. Parte dele sabia que sua irmã tinha razão no que falava, ela era uma das mais inteligentes da família afinal. Mas ele não conseguia evitar de pensar que eles todos eram uma família. Deviam ser unidos mesmo que algumas pessoas fossem mais toleráveis que outras.

\- Mas, ainda assim, ela é nossa mãe. Eu já encontrei com ela e…

\- Ela te abraçou? - ela interrompeu, fitando-o de soslaio.

\- Não.

\- Te deu um beijinho na testa?

\- Não.

\- Falou com você como se você não fosse a escória da terra?

\- ...Não. - o loiro suspirou e deixou cair os ombros, decepção o envolvendo por inteiro ao admitir aquela palavra em voz alta.

Sua irmã murmurou e engoliu mais um pedaço de frango.

\- Então não deve nada pra ela.

Pip se calou e manteve as mãos para si, deixando a irmã comer em paz. Sabia muito bem que ela estava certa, especialmente depois de ela ter exposto tão francamente os pontos assim, entretanto, ainda se sentia mal por tudo. Quando era mais novo, tudo que desejava era ter uma família completa e, quando todos de fato morreram, uma chama de esperança cresceu em seu peito para completar este sonho. Mas ele se enganou. Aquilo não aconteceria nem em um milhão de anos.

Ignorando aquele assunto, voltaram a conversar por mais algum tempo, até a comida acabar, e então despediu-se dos dois para voltar a ficar com seu marido e seus amigos. Eles entenderam completamente e até se levantaram para buscar mais comida. Pip retornou para seu lugar e se sentou ao lado de Damien, que tirou a atenção dos três patetas para virar-se para seu marido.

\- Por que demorou tanto? - perguntou.

\- Ah, estava apenas conversando com alguns conhecidos. - sorriu e aproveitou a atenção de Damien em si para lhe dar um abraço. - Obrigado por convidá-los, Damien. Não sei como os achou, mas agradeço que os tenha chamado. Certamente me deu um susto!

O anticristo retribuiu o abraço e sorriu um sorriso de dentes pontudos. Foi uma ideia de última hora, mas que valeu muito a pena pra ver a cara feliz e surpresa de seu marido.

\- Foi um prazer, amor. Pensei que, já que você não os vê faz tempo, gostaria de encontrá-los em algum momento especial. - não mencionou sobre precisar repreender a irmã dele quanto a insultar Pip. Ele não precisava saber dos detalhes.

\- Muito obrigado, Damien. - murmurou contra o ombro do anticristo com um sorriso no rosto. - Significa muito pra mim.

O anticristo sorriu mais largo, o coração batendo forte em seu peito. Não havia nada que ele amasse mais que provocar o sorriso nos lábios de Pip.

As horas correram como água desde então. Os estrangeiros conversando com os demais convidados, bebendo e dançando com alguns outros grupos que também ocupavam a pista de dança. Ninguém teve a menor noção do tempo até se sentarem nas mesas e observarem as pessoas de talento amador subirem no palco e escolherem músicas para cantar. Era um pior que o outro, mas também entretenimento puro.

\- Eles deixam a gente subir? - perguntou Gregory com uma carranca no rosto e a bochecha apoiada na palma da mão. - Seria melhor do que esses desastres que se chamam de cantores.

\- Pra cantar? Claro que deixam! - disse Damien. - Minha família sempre foi fã de musicais e apresentações. Acho que dá pra perceber com o quanto que meu pai é dramático.

Dentre os cinco, Pip foi o único que riu., sabendo exatamente do que Damien estava falando.

O anticristo levantou da mesa e se afastou do grupo, indo em direção ao palco. 

\- Onde ele vai? - perguntou Estella com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Foi um choque para os quatro ver Damien subindo no canto do palco e conversando com algumas pessoas da banda que estava a tocar. Sussurrava algo no ouvido de um dos homens e, ao ser sinalizado um sim, sorriu.

\- O que ele está tramando?

Não levou muito para que a atenção de todos os presentes na festa fosse chamada pela presença do anticristo no palco. A música foi interrompida e, assim, o foco em Damien foi definitivo, mas ele não parecia estar prestando muita atenção na plateia.

Conhecendo-o há muitos anos, Pip tinha pleno conhecimento de como Damien não tinha papas na língua e nenhuma vergonha quando se tratava de se expor ao público. Ele era destemido, sempre seguro de si e não abaixava a cabeça para ninguém; era um puta de um teimoso. Se espantou ao vê-lo engolindo em seco e suspirando no microfone enquanto a luz abaixava, não estava acostumado a vê-lo daquele jeito.

\- _I don't know what to do without you_ \- a voz de Damien saiu grave pelo microfone, atingindo cada canto do salão e reverberando com uma força sobrenatural, atraindo mais e mais os olhares para si, se é que já não tinha todos. O britânico arregalou os olhos com o primeiro verso, não falhando em reconhecer a música. Ele não iria… - _I don't know where to put my hands._ \- ele sentiu os olhos carmim de Damien caírem sobre si, o coração acelerou de imediato e as bochechas coraram. Ele iria! - _I've been trying to lay my head down,_ \- ainda em completo choque, Pip balbuciou o verso seguinte em completa descrença, os músculos do rosto ainda tensos e os olhos fixos em Damien. - _But I'm writing this at 3am._

Envolto pela música, a concentração levou Damien a levitar sobre o chão, as letras deixando sua boca com fluidez.

 _\- I don't need the world to see that I've been the best I can be, but_ \- foram apenas alguns centímetros do chão, mas era mais do que o suficiente para dar a Pip muito para ler de seu marido. - _I don't think I could stand to be_ \- ele quase conseguia sentir a angústia e ânsia em suas palavras, na forma como gesticulava com a mão enquanto cantava e as expressões em seu rosto mudavam. - _Where you don't see me._

Gregory, Estella e Christophe conversavam ao seu lado, estava ciente disso, mas sua cabeça o impedia de prestar qualquer atenção à eles. Aquela melodia, tão familiar, tão conhecida, enchia seus ouvidos e parecia tirá-lo da realidade, para um mundo completamente diferente.

Em um instante, foi como se ele fosse transportado de volta para aquele cemitério sujo, onde ele e Damien encerraram seu primeiro encontro. Tinham apenas treze anos na época, mas a paixão um pelo outro já era forte o suficiente para todos perceberem a ânsia que tinham em tocar o outro, de fazer igual outros casais já faziam e se empurrar contra o armário enquanto beijavam. Ao fim do encontro, quando Damien finalmente criou coragem para chamar Pip para sair, resolveu levar o britânico para um lugar mais reservado para serem deixados em paz, sem o risco de ninguém atirar nada em Pip e tentar machucá-lo. Foi quando o anticristo o surpreendeu ao conjurar um rádio pequeno e cantar uma música para ele. A mesma música que estava cantando naquele mesmo momento.

O mesmo reflexo apaixonado dos olhos azuis de Pip tinha nos de Damien, o qual, nem por um segundo, conseguiu desgrudá-los do britânico. O mesmo olhar que eles dividiram naquela cena tão parecida a tantos anos atrás.

 _\- On sunny days I go out walking._ \- era uma sensação estranha cantar essa música depois de tanto tempo. Era como se voltasse para aquela noite; o mundo desaparecia e ele conseguia apenas olhar para Pip e aproveitar o azul de seus olhos nos dele. - _I end up on a tree-lined street._ \- sua voz aumentava a entonação, cantando com mais reverberação. - _I look up at the gaps of sunlight._ \- já havia um tempo que não cantava assim, em um solo, para uma pessoa só. Sua família sempre foi propícia a se perder na música, deixando os sentimentos despejarem na letra e nem prestar atenção a seus arredores. E, agora, seu coração apenas batia com força no peito, desejando encarnar nas palavras daquela música tudo que sentia no mais profundo interior. - _I miss you more than anything!_

Ele só não estava esperando que Pip o acompanhasse.

\- _I don't need the world to see_ \- o britânico desconhecia a música na época em que a cantou para ele. Mas agora, depois que tudo já passou, as letras eram para ele como identificar a cor do próprio cabelo. - _That I've been the best I can be, but_ \- fechando os olhos e batendo as asas uma vez, Pip se deixou ser elevado pelo ar e pela melodia, sua voz fina e suave acompanhando a grossa de seu marido. - _I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me._

A plateia e os convidados podia apenas encarar enquanto os dois recém casados aproximavam-se um do outro - ou melhor, Pip voava na direção de Damien - e se tomavam nos braços um do outro em pleno ar.

 _\- And autumn comes when you're not yet done_ \- Damien segurava com força no antebraço de Pip, deixando que o marido o erguesse com ele no ar e rodopiasse com ele. Suas vozes misturavam-se no agora dueto, tal qual as cores de seus olhos. - _With the summer passing by, but_ \- embora ninguém mais pudesse ver, eles estavam ali. - _I don't think I could stand to be -_ aqueles sentimentos que caminharam lado a lado deles por tantos anos, finalmente colocados na mesa. - _Where you don't see me. -_ e eles nunca mais os esconderiam novamente.

Os instrumentos acompanhavam as batidas de seus corações e o vento que balançava seus cabelos, vindo de ambos os lados. Não podiam desgrudar os olhos um do outro, tampouco os sorrisos em seus lábios. Era como um imã, puxando-os um para o outro de tal forma que não poderiam escapar nem se tentassem. Não que quisessem de qualquer forma.

Suas prioridades foram completamente invertidas. Não esperavam compartilhar daquele momento tão cedo e certamente não daquela forma. Esperavam mil e uma coisas diferentes, mas, mesmo com as expectativas não atingidas, não reclamariam de forma alguma. O momento era muito melhor do que poderiam sonhar.

Ao colocarem os pés do chão - _Damien_ colocou - as mãos do anticristo apertavam os braços do britânico com força em suas palmas, puxando-o contra seu corpo e sustentando as pernas erguidas acima do chão, e pressionavam os lábios juntinhos, apenas invisíveis para a plateia pelo cabelo de Pip estar caindo no ângulo certo.

O vento se dissipou conforme as palmas aumentavam de volume, ficando cada vez mais altas. Damien largou dos lábios de Pip e acariciou seus cabelos com um sorriso, este que foi facilmente retribuído pelo britânico. Sempre era um enorme prazer dividirem as músicas, especialmente aquelas que tinham um significado tão especial para eles.

Desceram do palco com as bochechas vermelhas e foram cumprimentados com tapinhas nas costas e elogios pela música. Não estavam de todo acostumados com esta atenção, por mais que a recebessem com frequência durante aqueles eventos tão importantes. Era sempre bom ser reconhecido e admirado por um talento; Damien gostava de receber apreciação por algo que não fosse seguir o que a Bíblia falava. O fazia se sentir querido. E se pudesse compartilhar disso com Pip, melhor ainda.

Voltando para o meio do grupo, se sentaram na mesa junto aos demais para conversar e perder tempo enquanto a comida ainda não era reposta. Era cerca de meia-noite já, apenas metade da festa passou. As festas de Satã sempre duravam muito tempo, às vezes até as cinco da manhã ou depois. É claro que o lugar ainda estaria lotado a esse horário.

Em algum momento, Christophe, Gregory e Estella se afastaram para ir ao palco cantar, deixando apenas os noivos na mesa. Eles tomaram aquele tempo para conversar sobre como estava a festa e se estavam aproveitando. Damien estava, adorava as festas do pai, mas Pip tinha um gosto mais variado. Entretanto, para a felicidade dele, seu marido estava gostando muito da festa, mesmo que não passasse o tempo todo dançando. Aproveitaram os momentos que não prestavam a atenção em ninguém para dar uns beijinhos, até alguns mais quentes. Entretanto, durante um dos beijos, Damien tomou um susto ao sentir uma mão o acariciando entre as pernas, com tão pouco pudor que parecia até que eles estavam no quarto. Ele não parou o beijo, mas arregalou os olhos ao ponto de ver o rosto de Pip sereno, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou ao recuperar o fôlego, mas sem muito tempo para fazê-lo antes de Pip reclamar seus lábios mais uma vez.

\- Achei que pudesse te dar alguma coisa por me presentear com a sua linda voz. - sussurrou em tom sedutor em seu ouvido. - E por tudo que fez por mim até agora.

A mão no interior de sua coxa vagou para mais perto de sua virilha e começou a desabotoar a calça, algo não muito difícil com a habilidade que ele tinha com os dedos. Pip mordia os lábios com sensualidade e intercalava o olhar entre a própria mão e os olhos de Damien. A cada segundo que passava, a ereção do anticristo parecia piorar.

O britânico tirou a mão da calça de Damien e desceu para debaixo da mesa, a toalha em cima de sua cabeça. Teve que retrair os chifres e a auréola para conseguir encaixar de um jeito confortável entre as pernas de Damien. Ao se colocar de joelhos, batendo a cabeça na mesa algumas vezes no processo. Ele ergueu o rosto para seu marido e sorriu de canto.

\- Não diga para os outros onde eu fui. E talvez seja melhor deixar a toalha onde está.

Antes que Damien pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Pip abaixou a toalha da mesa e colocou as mãos para trabalhar, abrindo mais as calças de Damien e puxando seu membro de dentro da cueca.

Damien estava completamente paralisado, tanto pelo que estava acontecendo quanto para a capacidade de Pip fazer algo tão indecente assim. Ele nunca fez isso antes! E embora já fizesse parte de uma fantasia estranha de Damien que eles fizessem algo assim em público, não esperava que Pip pudesse levar a um nível tão grande, com pessoas realmente os encarando e que poderiam descobrir a qualquer momento.

Ele quase esqueceu de que havia estas pessoas em volta ao sentir o britânico colocando a boca ao redor de seu pau e começar a chupar bem suavemente. Bateu as mãos na mesa e segurou com força na toalha. Fechou os lábios, mordendo o inferior com os dentes e tentou ao máximo conter os gemidos, mas era difícil com língua do britânico deslizando tão habilmente por seu membro, acompanhada pelos lábios que pressionavam com tanta delicadeza ao redor.

Debaixo da mesa, a cabeça de Pip subia e descia no pau de Damien, aos poucos aumentando a velocidade. Ele tinha que tomar cuidado para não enfiar muito fundo e acabar engasgando; ele não tinha refluxo, mas garganta profunda era algo que ele nunca conseguiu fazer sem ficar com uma leve vontade de vomitar. Puxou as pernas de Damien mais para si para conseguir enfiar melhor e acelerou os movimentos da boca. Podia quase ver o rosto de seu marido se contorcendo para não mostrar que estava quase tendo um orgasmo com seu marido o chupando debaixo da mesa, as mãos segurando na mesa para não desceram para baixo e agarrarem seus cabelos compridos e o forçarem a ir mais rápido.

De repente, sem qualquer aviso, o anticristo ejaculou em sua boca e Pip precisou se apressar para engolir e limpar o que havia sobrado no canto da boca. Nada que ele já não tivesse feito antes, mas agora não podia deixar vestígios para ninguém achar que ele tinha babado ou que Damien tinha mijado nas calças. Resolveu tudo com um estalar de dedos e passou algum tempo a mais massageando a boca amortecida. Quando subiu, sentou ao lado de Damien com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e o ar da mais pura inocência. Os chifres surgiram mais uma vez em sua cabeça, mas não a auréola até alguns segundos depois.

\- Você vai só me chupar e eu que lute pra ajeitar as calças? - o anticristo franziu o cenho para o britânico.

\- É. - respondeu Pip e se levantou para buscar comida.

Incrédulo, Damien bateu com a cabeça na mesa e soltou um suspiro pesado.

Enquanto isso, em uma mesa distante, Estella tinha Charcoal em seus braços e aguardava que Christophe terminasse de pegar comida junto a Gregory. O pequeno demônio emitia alguns sons e balançava os bracinhos; ela não tinha ideia do que ele estava dizendo, mas parecia estar feliz. 

A loira virou-se para o palco com uma careta quando viu o francês enfiar um pedaço de comida na boca, completamente enojada, não que a pessoa que estivesse cantando estivesse ajudando muito com isso. Foi quando uma ideia veio à sua mente. Se todos estavam se divertindo tanto, por que não podia ela também? Ela sabia que cantava muito melhor do que qualquer um dos que subiram ao palco, não é como se fosse pagar algum tipo de mico. Seria uma maneira interessante de passar o tempo, já que não estava com fome.

Quando ela começou a caminhar para o palco, Charcoal pulou de seus braços para a mesa para pegar comida, pelo que ela viu pelo bolinho em suas patas, mas lhe chamou a atenção que ele de repente começou a olhar de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Esses demônios eram estranhos, mas algo a dizia que esse não era um dos acessos de besteira deles. Charcoal levantou os pés um de cada vez da mesa, como se olhasse embaixo deles, e abaixou a cabeça. Ele parecia muito que procurava alguma coisa.

Estella tomou um susto quando o demônio pulou para fora da mesa e correu para dentro da multidão. Seguindo-o com os olhos, ela viu que ele estava indo para a mesa de Pip e Damien.

O pequeno demônio, tendo chego ao seu destino, pulou no colo do anticristo e o escalou para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Em um primeiro momento, Damien apenas o segurou para escutá-lo, mas depois de um tempo arregalou os olhos e se virou para ele com incredulidade em seu rosto.

\- Tem _o que_ _?!_ Ratos?? - exclamou em voz alta, expondo os caninos afiados em sua boca.

Alarmado, Pip se virou para seu marido.

\- Tem algo de errado, Damien?

Ele não o respondeu, levantou da mesa e saiu sem nenhum comentário. Pip não esperou para seguir atrás dele, estranhando que estava indo para a mesa de comida, onde Estella, Gregory e Christophe estavam. Não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas não podia ser coisa boa pela cara de seu marido. Ao chegarem na mesa, os quatro viram Damien marchar até onde Charcoal estava em cima antes e levantar o lençol, acompanhado de um arregalar de olhos.

\- Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira! - esbravejou, chamando atenção para si.

Debaixo da mesa, encolhidos em um pequeno grupo, Cartman, Kyle, Clyde e alguns outros garotos devoravam pilhas de comida espalhada debaixo da mesa. Tinham os rostos completamente sujos por não estarem usando talheres. Ao colocarem os olhos no anticristo, Cartman sorriu um sorriso inocente, mas foram todos arremessados para fora, para cima de uma das mesas.

Os convidados arregalaram os olhos ao ver aquelas pessoas sendo atiradas para fora, em especial um de cabelos pretos que sentava ao lado de um mórmon. Mas não é como se ele fosse o único surpreso com a presença de seus amigos ali.

\- O que _eles_ estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Pip, rangendo os dentes, claramente tentando não se mostrar irritado.

\- Não fui eu, eu juro! - Stan rapidamente exclamou, agitando os braços para tirar a culpa de cima de si.

\- Cala a boca, Stan. - disse Gregory por cima do ombro, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

\- Como eles conseguiram entrar com a segurança?! - foi a vez de Estella perguntar. Estava tão confusa quanto todos os outros.

\- Olha, eu só quero dizer que eu realmente não fiz nada…

\- CALA A BOCA, STANLEY! - o grito de Pip ecoou pela festa, fazendo até parar a música e todos os olhares se voltarem para eles. No entanto, ele não parecia se incomodar tanto quanto Stan.

 _Eu sempre quis falar isso._ \- sorriu em sua mente, marcando mais um item concluído de sua lista mental.

Os garotos se ergueram do chão e imediatamente tentaram se explicar, cuspindo desculpa atrás de desculpa, nenhuma delas surtindo efeito. A alegria interna de Pip tornou-se muito passageira por conta disso e logo a conversa começou a deixá-lo irritado. O britânico suspirou e se virou para os demais.

\- Eu vou pegar a vassoura.

\- Não precisa. - Christophe o barrou com uma mão e puxou sua pá sabe-se lá de onde. - Já lidei com pestes antes, posso lidar com mais algumas.

Imediatamente alarmados, os garotos deram passos para trás.

\- Você não pode…! - tentou dizer Kyle, mas foi cortado pelo francês.

\- Cala a boca, Betê! Eu tava só comendo quando vocês apareceram e estragaram tudo!

\- Mas não é só a gente que tá aqui! - Cartman exclamou e imediatamente cobriu a boca. Kyle o deu um tapa, deixando claro que não era para ele ter falado aquilo. Mas já havia acontecido e ele não podia retirar suas palavras.

Pip ergueu as sobrancelhas e estreitou os olhos para eles.

\- _…Perdão?_

Já era tarde demais. Eles haviam entregado completamente o jogo. Bom, se eles iam cair, puxariam todos para cair junto a eles.

\- A Wendy e a Bebe vieram escondidas com convites que pegaram do seu armário! Eu vi tudinho! - exclamou o gorducho, batendo com o pé no chão.

\- Mas que merda, Cartman! - veio uma voz feminina debaixo de uma das mesas dos convidados. De lá debaixo, Wendy e Bebe saíram, ambas usando vestidos longos nas suas cores características. - Eu te dei vinte pratas pra ficar de boca fechada!

\- Eu não aceito suborno nem do Kahl, por que aceitaria o seu?

\- CHEGA! - o anticristo gritou, sua voz ressoando ainda mais alta que a de Pip. Todos estremeceram com sua ira e encararam os garotos com medo nos olhos. Ele estava ficando bravo. - Não me importa de quem seja a culpa do que. Nenhum de vocês foi convidado, não deviam estar aqui. Agora vão embora!

Os penetras franziram o cenho, ainda mantendo uma postura defensiva.

\- Isso é muito injusto! Nós fizemos tudo que o Pip pediu! E agora você não vai deixar a gente ficar na porra do seu casamento?

\- Sim. - respondeu o britânico, o rosto impassivo. - Eu não quero vocês aqui. Saiam antes que eu chame a segurança!

\- Acredite, vocês não vão querer mexer com aqueles caras. - acrescentou Gregory.

Kyle virou-se para Stan no meio da briga, como se apelasse para ele com seus olhos brilhantes para que os ajudasse a sair daquela situação. O moreno, no entanto, não reagiu, apenas desviou o olhar e beber um gole de seu vinho.

\- Ok! Ok! A gente vai! - berrou Kyle, erguendo os braços para cima em derrota.

Acompanhados das meninas, os convidados indesejados começaram a se retirar com caras amarradas e nariz empinado. Estavam muitíssimo descontentes com a situação, sentiam-se injustiçados pelo grupo de estrangeiros. Fizeram tudo que lhes foi pedido para entrar na festa e foram completamente esfaqueados pelas costas. Eles nunca pretendiam deixá-los ficar. Foi tudo um plano para se aproveitar deles todo esse tempo. Um absurdo! E _eles_ eram taxados como monstros.

Em um acesso de raiva, Clyde bateu com força em uma mesa, fazendo uma xícara que repousava no canto dela cair e se quebrar em milhões de pedacinhos.

Os garotos paralisaram com o barulho, o qual pareceu soar muito mais alto que todos os gritos que poderiam ser proferidos naquele espaço gigante. Com os pelos arrepiados, Clyde olhou cuidadosamente para trás, os olhos já derramando milhares de lágrimas, as quais não pararam de fluir ao perceber a aura maligna fluindo ao redor de Pip, eriçando suas asas e agitando sua cauda.

\- Eu tô morto. - choramingou o moreno.

\- **Sim, você está.**

Clyde saiu correndo o mais rápido possível, ignorando o restante de seus amigos para se embrenhar em meio à multidão. Pip seguiu pouco atrás, segurando um caco de porcelana em sua mão que roubou do meio dos restos mortais da pobre xícara. Sua boca espumava e os olhos brilhavam com o mais puro ódio e desprezo. Talvez ele nunca tivesse sido tomado tão rápido pela raiva assim. A única coisa que corria por sua mente é que ele mataria Clyde. Ele realmente o mataria.

Clyde gritava desculpas incessantemente enquanto desviava das mesas, trombando em várias delas ao mesmo tempo; sua barriga sairia dali inteiramente roxa. Pip, no entanto, não deu a mínima para suas desculpas, apertou o passo até estar perto o bastante da nuca de Clyde e atirou o caco de vidro contra ele. Por pouco, ele conseguiu desviar, mas o caco seguiu em frente e acertou um certo loiro que fazia marmitas nas mesas de comida. Kenny pôde apenas arfar antes de cair no chão, quase inconsciente.

\- Puta merda! Eles mataram o Kenny! - gritou Stan, levantando-se da mesa e correndo até ele.

\- Seus filhos da puta! - Kyle gritou por força do hábito, mas não fez nada além de cruzar os braços e ficar olhando a perseguição.

Enquanto Pip continuava a perseguir Clyde, Stan se ajoelhou do lado de Kenny, sem perceber a presença de seu namorado junto com ele, e ergueu sua cabeça para ver o machucado. Era bem profundo e o sangue fluía com facilidade. Merda, eles iriam perdê-lo!

\- Stan… Consegue me ouvir? - o loiro murmurou e tossiu, sangue escorrendo do canto de sua boca.

\- Eu tô aqui, Kenny! Eu tô aqui!

O loiro tossiu mais sangue em meio aos gritos histéricos de Clyde e socos audíveis no fundo.

\- Stan… Por favor… Eu preciso que você me faça um favor… - ele tentou dizer, mas sua voz engasgava com suas tosses, ele não estava conseguindo respirar direito e a visão escurecia mais a cada segundo.

\- Claro, cara. O que é? - Stan exaltou a voz, desesperado para saber o que o amigo tinha a dizer.

Com o pouco de força que lhe restava, Kenny puxou a gola da blusa de Stan e aproximou a boca de seu ouvido, seu último sopro de vida.

\- Salva as marmitas.

E caiu morto no chão, o corpo inerte repousando pela primeira vez na noite, pacífico. 

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Stan e ele assentiu com a cabeça, agachando-se em seguida junto a Gary para coletar as marmitas espalhadas pelo chão e juntá-las em uma pilha só.

Enquanto isso, Pip arremessara Clyde para uma segunda mesa, de onde ele nem tentou se levantar, já sabendo que sofreria da mesma forma de antes. A fúria nos olhos do loiro havia diminuído, mas ele continuava irritado e ofegante, como se pudesse ter um relapso a qualquer momento.

\- Vocês estão estragando a porra do meu casamento! Deem o fora! - gritou mais uma vez, apontando furiosamente para a saída.

\- Nós só viemos pegar o que é nosso por direito! - gritou Bebe, indignada.

\- É! Nós fizemos tudo que você pediu, seu europeu de merda, agora é nosso direito ficar na festa! São as regras! - complementou Cartman.

\- Essa é a nossa festa! São nossas regras! E nossas regras não permitem que vocês entrem! - o britânico voltou a argumentar, mas sentia que isso o estava desgastando ainda mais. Por Deus, nada podia dar certo na sua vida? Nem mesmo uma vez? - Cadê a porra da vassoura?!

Quando Pip se virou para marchar atrás do objeto procurado, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir um grito estridente vindo em sua direção e pôde apenas dar um pulo rápido para o lado ao ver Christophe correndo em sua direção com a pá em mãos. 

O francês avançou contra os intrusos com ódio queimando em seus olhos e as asas balançando enquanto corria. Os outros garotos não o conheciam como faziam Pip, Estella, Damien e muito menos Gregory, mas, pelo olhar predador que os direcionou, tiveram a certeza absoluta de que ele não pararia no meio do caminho e que iria, de fato, espancá-los com a pá até que virassem paçoca morta e gosmenta no chão.

Os penetras gritaram e correram da mesma forma que Clyde correu, apenas arrastando o moreno desacordado por debaixo do braço. Foram perseguidos tanto pelo francês quanto pelo resto dos estrangeiros, que queriam ver onde aquela briga daria. Eles estavam em muita desvantagem, já que eles sabiam voar, e precisaram se separar. Cada um foi perseguido por um, mas acabaram conseguindo despistá-los pelo caminho. Só foram localizados quando decidiram subir as escadas do segundo andar, mas, por sorte, conseguiram fechar a porta do quarto antes que Christophe avançasse neles.

O francês grunhiu e esfregou o nariz batido. Colocou a pá no vão da porta, prendendo-os, e desceu de volta para o primeiro andar para dar o feedback de sua nova missão a seus amigos.

\- Eles correram para o andar de cima. Coloquei a pá no vão das maçanetas pra trancar e as janelas são muito altas pra pular. Quem tentar vai morrer.

Os quatro assentiram e o seguiram escada acima, para a porta onde eles estavam contidos. Se eles não pensassem em uma desculpa logo, o assassinato que ocorreria ali daria ainda mais trabalho para eles. Christophe tirou a pá e chutou a porta, todos entrando de uma vez para não dar chance à eles de escapar. 

Cruzando os braços, Damien fez a porta se fechar sem ninguém tocando-a, acrescentando um tom macabro para a situação já assustadora para o grupo de invasores. Ele não estava nem um pouco de bom-humor, talvez até mais que Pip, embora não mostrasse tanto. Havia mais que queria fazer naquela noite e agora não poderia fazer da forma que queria por conta desses animais estúpidos. Justo agora que conseguiu fazê-los parar de mimimi e o obedecerem. Sua vontade de colocar fogo em seus colegas de classe estava maior do que o normal.

Ainda assim, Pip foi o primeiro a dar um passo à frente e agarrar a primeira pessoa que tinha na frente, no caso, Kyle, e fuzilá-la com um olhar de ódio:

\- Vocês não podem ficar uma noite sem arruinar algo que eu amo?!

\- Você prometeu pra gente que poderíamos entrar! - esbravejou o ruivo.

\- Eu não prometi nada! Vocês ofereceram um favor e eu usei. Simples. Foram vocês que assumiram que eu daria um convite pra vocês se não me tratassem como lixo. Mas eu nunca, nem por um segundo, considerei chamar _nenhum_ de vocês!

\- Mas você chamou o Token e tudo que ele fez foi carregar sua mochila semana passada! - disse Wendy

\- O Token é rico, seus idiotas. - respondeu Damien, encarando-os com desprezo. - Nós o chamamos pra recebermos presente caro. Foi tudo uma questão de estratégia.

\- Idiotas. - Estella revirou os olhos.

Os presentes se entreolharam com espanto e raiva, seja para os estrangeiros ou para eles mesmos por terem sido tão estúpidos, nenhum deles sabia dizer.

\- Vocês nos usaram! - disse Bebe, apontando-os com um dedo acusador.

\- Vocês sempre nos usam pra fazer suas piadinhas idiotas e encher nosso saco, mas ninguém se importa se reclamarmos, não é? - o britânico rebateu de imediato, cruzando os braços. - Vocês só se importam com vocês mesmos e eu quero vocês fora da minha festa!

\- Treze segundos… - Damien murmurou baixinho para si mesmo, encarando o relógio no pulso e suspirando pesadamente. Eles realmente estragariam tudo, não?

Enquanto o anticristo revirava os olhos e continuava a olhar o relógio, os dois grupos estavam a brigar uns com os outros, os estrangeiros defendendo a escolha de Pip de não convidar seus colegas estúpidos e os penetras retaliando da melhor forma que conseguiam: com os mesmos argumentos.

\- Mas nós nos esforçamos de verdade pra fazer algo legal e você nem nos recompensa! - pressionou Clyde, agora desperto e participando da discussão.

Pip, já farto, marchou a passos pesados na direção do moreno e o agarrou não pela gola da blusa, mas pelo pescoço. Ergueu-o no ar com facilidade, apesar de ser mais baixo, e sorriu um sorriso demoníaco de dentes pontudos.

\- Se você quer tanto uma recompensa, _espero que goste de uma arcada dentária nova._ \- ele riu e ergueu o punho no ar, preparado para realmente arrancar os dentes de Clyde no soco.

Seus amigos encolheram atrás dele, sem nem tentar parar o britânico - até porque sabiam que não conseguiriam - e assistiram o punho descer para acertar Clyde no meio dos dentes. Mas ficariam surpresos em ver que o punho parou a centímetros do rosto dele, sem fazer nada além de vento em seu nariz.

Pip não foi segurado por ninguém, pois ninguém estava contra ele naquele momento, e ele também não fora parado por uma força superior nem qualquer coisa semelhante. Na verdade, o que o parou foi uma canção.

_\- Is this the real life?_

Foi apenas um verso, mas cujo coro que o cantou ecoou pelas paredes do salão, chegando aos ouvidos até de quem estava no segundo andar. Pip jogou Clyde no chão e recuou, os olhos escaneando seus arredores para tentar descobrir de onde veio aquele som.

\- Alguém tá tocando? - perguntou Estella em voz alta, assumindo a mesma reação de Pip ao ouvir a melodia.

_\- Is this just fantasy?_

Mais uma vez o verso ecoou pelas paredes, agora de fato percebido pelos presentes. A voz lhes soava estranhamente familiar, como se já tivessem ouvido antes, mas sem conseguirem se recordar de onde.

\- Eu acho que conheço essa voz… - Pip murmurou para si mesmo em um tom praticamente inexistente.

Tão concentrados na música, todos eles, ninguém percebeu o sorriso de canto nos lábios do anticristo.

No terceiro verso, foi mais fácil para eles de reconhecer a voz.

- _Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality._

Todos arregalaram os olhos, mas Pip foi o primeiro a correr para fora do cômodo e se debruçar sobre as escadas para observar o palco.

 _\- Open your eyes… Look up to the skies and see._ \- bem como imaginava, bem como reconhecia a voz, a banda inteira do Queen estava junta em cima do palco, tocando em uníssono exatamente como Bohemian Rhapsody soava quando ele colocava para tocar no Spotify.

Um sorriso largo surgiu nos lábios do britânico, que praticamente pulou de entusiasmo, as mãos segurando o corrimão com tanta força que os nós das mãos ficaram brancos.

\- Mentira… Mentira!

Atrás dele, todos estavam tão espantados quanto, mas conseguiram colocar este espanto de lado para seguir o mais baixo dos noivos escada abaixo. Encararam com espanto nos olhos o próprio Freddy Mercury no meio do palco, com um microfone na mão, continuando a música, paixão perceptível em sua voz, acompanhado pelos outros integrantes.

_\- I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy._

_\- Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little low._ \- a sincronia era tão perfeita que soava quase angelical, e Pip bateu as asas com o ressoar da música em seu interior. _\- Anyway the wind blows. Doesn't really matter to me._

 _\- To me._ \- Freddy completou o coro e as vozes divagaram para dar lugar ao instrumental.

Com as mãos apoiadas no corrimão e as bochechas nas palmas, Pip acompanhava o ritmo com um balançar de cabeça, acompanhado da cauda, enquanto os demais permaneciam com a mesma reação.

\- Cara, ele conseguiu juntar o fucking _Queen_ pra cantar?! - exclamou Kyle, pasmo.

\- É claro que sim. É a banda favorita do meu marido. - o anticristo respondeu, descendo atrás dos demais com um sorriso no rosto.

Falando no dito cujo, Pip agarrou Damien pelo braço e o arrastou junto aos outros para a mesa onde Satã estava sentado, também assistindo ao show. Sentaram-se junto a ele acompanhados de Gregory, Estella e Christophe, os quais também se sentaram na mesa circular.

\- Cara, eu tô em completo choque… - ouviram Stan murmurar de uma mesa próxima, ao que Pip, sem virar a cabeça e sem desmanchar sua expressão de alegria, respondeu:

\- Cala a boca, Stan.

\- _Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead._ \- a música continuou, a banda percutindo a música da melhor forma que conseguiam depois de tantos anos sem tocarem juntos, e a plateia acompanhando com alguns movimentos de cabeça e o eventual murmurar, visto que a letra era tão conhecida. - _Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away._

Toda a plateia foi facilmente seduzida pela canção e voz melodiosa da banda. Os vivos estavam com alguma idade já, mas cantavam quase tão bem quanto em seus dias de ouro, sabe-se lá como isso era possível - foi Damien, obviamente.

Nenhum deles conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. Esperavam que a festa organizada por Satã fosse boa, afinal ele precisava manter sua reputação dentro e fora do inferno como o melhor organizador de festas, mas ficaram verdadeiramente surpresos que ele teria conseguido organizar o Queen para apresentar no casamento do filho. Estavam familiarizados com os Beatles, Elvis Presley e até Michael Jackson, mas nunca ninguém comentou sobre juntar o Queen. Aquela certamente foi uma surpresa agradável, especialmente para o noivo cujo ego europeu adora ser amaciado com suas músicas favoritas.

 _\- Mama! Ooh!_ \- Pip balançava a cauda de um lado para o outro no chão, enrolando-a na cadeira de vez em quando e acompanhando o ritmo com a própria cabeça. Ele sorria um sorriso bobo quase como se estivesse apaixonado, mas todos sabiam o quanto ele gostava daquela música; e agora ele estava assistindo ao vivo. - _Didn't mean to make you cry._ \- ninguém sabia como foi difícil juntar a banda toda no inferno, especialmente considerando que quase todos estavam vivos. Damien ficou todo o tempo antes do casamento correndo de um lado para o outro para se assegurar de que tudo correria como ele queria. Foi incrivelmente exaustivo e desgastante. - _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow._ \- mas tudo valeu a pena para ver o sorriso bobo no rosto de Pip e seus lábios movendo para acompanhar a letra. _\- Carry on, carry on. -_ discretamente, Damien esgueirou a cauda para debaixo da mesa e a entrelaçou à de Pip, o qual não hesitou em sorrir de volta e deixou sua cauda ser entrelaçada. - _As if nothing really matters._

Mais do que todos, Pip foi pego de guarda completamente baixa pela escolha de Damien para a banda que tocaria em seu casamento. Dentre todas as bandas britânicas, o Queen sempre foi sua banda favorita, e mesmo que o vocalista estivesse morto, ele não imaginava que seria possível juntar a banda para tocar em qualquer outra ocasião novamente. Talvez aquele tenha sido um de seus momentos favoritos da festa, além de perseguir Clyde pelas mesas com um caco de vidro na mão.

 _\- Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time. -_ no pegando velinhas de cima das mesas, as pessoas as balançaram de um lado para o outro no ritmo terno da música, como se estivessem em um verdadeiro show. A luz, diminuída para a apresentação, dava todo um efeito realista à situação. Apesar de estarem sentados e distantes do palco, era como um concerto de verdade. - _Goodbye everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth._ \- inadvertidamente, todos estavam cantando junto da banda, mas em um tom muitíssimo mais baixo que eles para não atrapalhar. - _Mama! Ooh!_

_\- Any way the wind blows._

_\- I don't wanna die. I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

Corpos balançavam de um lado para o outro junto à doce melodia, a qual seria perfeita para uma dança lenta feita em pares. Ser seduzido ela cantoria era incrivelmente fácil, especialmente quando Freddy havia permanecido com a voz intacta após sua morte. Era como estar deitado em uma nuvem e se deixar ser erguido aos céus em um eterno descanso e paz. De certa forma, era como morrer de novo - para os que já estavam mortos.

De repente, o flow suave da música desapareceu, substituído por um compasso acelerado, atiçando a ansiedade dos ouvintes para os próximos versos. O balançar se tornou batidas de pés, acompanhando as notas do piano. 

_\- I see a little silhouetto of a man._ \- Freddy cantou o verso e logo foi seguido pelo backing vocal.

_\- Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the fandango?_

Gesticulando para a plateia, todos cantaram em uníssono:

 _\- Thunderbolt and lightning. Very, very frightening me!_ \- eles batiam na mesa, acompanhando as batidas da própria música, alguns de maneiras mais exageradas que outro. Uma dessas pessoas era Pip, que estava muito mais exaltado do que qualquer outro que acompanhava a música. Seu cabelo já estava completamente descabelado de ficar balançando a cabeça para frente e para trás. Era adorável de ver como ele estava feliz vendo aquela banda tocar.

 _\- Galileo! Galileo!_ \- os artistas rebatiam a palavra para frente e para trás, como se estivessem em algum tipo de discussão. - _Galileo! Galileo! Galileo, Figaro! Magnífico!_

O ritmo parecia acelerar cada vez mais, ao passo que o ânimo da plateia continuava ao poderem participar da música.

 _\- I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me._ \- Freddy cantou e a palavra passou para a plateia:

_\- He's just a poor boy from a poor family! Spare him his life, from this monstrosity!_

Pip acompanhou as notas do piano com os pés por debaixo da mesa, o sorriso preso em seu rosto. Ele sabia das notas de cor e as acompanhava sem nem perceber, seja com a mão ou o pé.

 _\- Easy come, easy go. Will you let me go?_ \- a música seguiu com Freddy, mas desencadeou em um bate e rebate entre os outros três membros e a plateia respectivamente, dentre os quais a segunda parecia ficar mais histérica e entusiasmada com cada verso.

 _\- Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!_

_\- Let him go!_

_\- Bismillah! We will not let you go!_

_\- Let him go!_

_\- Bismillah! We will not let you go!_

_\- Let me go!_

_\- Will not let you go!_

_\- Let me go!_

_\- We’ll not let you go!_

Os convidados estavam adorando toda a interação com a música. Sem nem precisarem se levantar, é como se estivessem todos em perfeita sincronia, sabendo o tempo em que cada um cantaria e no mais perfeito timbre. Até mesmo os penetras entraram no jogo sem ninguém perceber, se deixando levar pelo instinto musical.

 _\- Never, never, never let me go!_ \- o vocalista se introduziu à muvuca mais uma vez, os versos intercalados entre a banda, ele e a plateia respectivamente.

 _\- No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ \- todos cantaram em conjunto, a banda e os convidados.

_\- Oh, mamma mia, mamma mia!_

_\- Mamma mia, let me go!_ \- o verso final foi tomado pelas mãos da plateia, a cantoria mais audível que a da própria banda. Aqueles sentados nas outras mesas esticando as mãos na direção de Satã, como se tirassem sarro da letra da música, já que Beelzebub estava, de fato, ali. _\- Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me!_ \- Satã ergueu-se de sua cadeira, como se se exibisse de alguma forma e, olhando de soslaio para os noivos, deu um cutucão em Damien que o fez trombar em Pip durante o refrão. O britânico, sorrindo para o marido, entrelaçou seu braço ao dele e o puxou para o acompanhar no refrão. - _For me!_ \- o anticristo retribuiu o sorriso e o enlaçar de seu braço, puxando-o para que encostassem as costas e cantassem o restante do verso em uníssono. - _For me!_

Em um puxão, Pip catou Damien pelo braço e o puxou junto à ele para a pista de dança, para onde todos correram em seguida quando a música divagou para o instrumental mais uma vez. Estella, Gregory e Christophe não seguiram muito atrás e todos se encontraram no bolo de pessoas, separando-se em pequenos grupos para dançarem juntos. Pip, é claro, puxou Damien para dançar consigo, Gregory deu um jeito de puxar Christophe - que não era lá muito fã de danças coreografadas - e Estella, pela primeira vez naquela noite, teve uma chance de dançar à sós com Rebecca, ainda que fosse de forma descoordenada e quase quebrando o salto alto.

 _\- So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_ \- a dança, alegre e divertida, não era coreografada de forma alguma. Todos pisavam com força no chão e balançavam os braços junto aos parceiros de forma aleatória e quase batendo uns nos outros. Os únicos que estavam meramente coreografados deviam ser Pip e Damien, que já tinham dançado em conjunto antes. O britânico puxava e empurrava os braços de Damien, onde se segurava, simultaneamente ao anticristo, ambos rindo alto e dançando da melhor forma que podiam. O importante é que estivessem se divertindo, e estavam. - _So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_ \- com Christophe e Gregory, o inglês tentava manter o próprio ritmo semelhante às batidas da música, mas tudo era facilmente estragado por seu parceiro, que frequentemente trombava com ele tentando fazer seus passos de dança malucos. - _Oh, baby! Can't do this to me, baby!_ \- Estella e Rebecca muito menos tentaram. Apenas deram as mãos e se encontraram cara a cara antes de seguirem qualquer ritmo que seus corações mandassem. Os pés, despreocupados, acompanhavam as batidas com movimentos aleatórios e adoidados, as garotas com o único objetivo de se divertirem. Estavam tão entretidas na música que nem tiveram tempo de perceber os cabelos ficando desarrumados e os vestidos sujos, as saias longas demais para que pudessem dançar completamente livres. Entretanto, era um momento apenas bom e espontâneo demais para que se preocupassem com algo tão frívolo. - _Just gotta get out. Just gotta get right outta here!_

Juntos pelo restante da parte agitada da música, todos os convidados aproveitaram para mostrar seus movimentos, dançando em conjunto com seus parceiros até que a música começasse a suavizar novamente. Quando o vez, todos mais uma vez voltaram-se ao palco, agora diante deles por estarem na pista de dança, e contemplaram o encerramento da música.

 _\- Nothing really matters, anyone can see._ \- Damien desviou o olhar para Pip no meio da música, vendo o brilho de volta em seus olhos. Estando diante do palco, tão próximos da banda, é óbvio que ele reagiria dessa forma. - _Nothing really matters._ \- aproximando-se dele alguns passos, o anticristo roubou sua mão para si e entrelaçou seus dedos, sem olhar para ele a não ser pelo canto do olho. Pip se virou para ele por um momento e sorriu, retribuindo o gesto e entrelaçando também suas caudas. - _Nothing really matters to me._ \- caminhando para mais perto dele, os ombros colados, o britânico entrelaçou o braço ao dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e o dando um rápido beijo na bochecha antes de se voltar para a banda mais uma vez. Damien sorriu de volta, as bochechas rosadas, e assumiu a mesma posição que ele, com a bochecha sobre seus cabelos. - _Any way the wind blows._

A música se encerrou com um gongo e os convidados os aplaudiram de pé, acompanhados de alguns assobios vindos do fundo do salão, provavelmente dos seguranças. Enquanto os artistas do Queen agradeciam, Damien voltou-se para Pip com um sorriso largo.

\- E então… 

\- Puta que pariu, eu te amo pra caralho! - Pip exclamou e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Damien. - Eu não acredito que você conseguiu juntar a minha banda favorita!

Por mais que Damien mantivesse a postura erguida e ajeitada, suas bochechas coradas revelavam a adoração de seus olhos, contrariando totalmente a imagem séria que ele queria passar.

\- Você sabe que eu faço qualquer coisa por você. Qual a graça de ser um ser do inferno se eu não posso usar dos meus poderes como eu quiser? - deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais, mesmo sabendo que foi um trabalho danado.

Pip sorriu e se colocou na pontinha dos pés para roubar um beijo dos lábios do marido. Damien retribuiu da mesma forma, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e o puxando para mais perto. Foi algo rápido, pois tinham de voltar a atenção no palco, mas foi muito prazeroso ainda assim.

Freddy Mercury continuava a falar no microfone, contando sobre como eles chegaram lá em cima no planejamento da festa, algo que durou pouco mas que tirou o interesse de certas pessoas até dirigir uma pergunta à plateia - ou melhor, à alguém específico dela.

\- Agora, se não for muita prepotência minha, eu poderia sugerir que trouxéssemos o mais novo membro da família infernal aqui pra cima para apresentar alguma canção?

Imediatamente, Pip enrijeceu, pego de surpresa por aquele pedido. De todas as coisas que o vocalista podia dizer, ele não esperava que fosse isso. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, perdido entre os olhares das pessoas ao seu redor.

\- Oooh, vai cantar no palco. - cantarolou Gregory, passando um braço ao redor do pescoço de Pip.

\- Oh, não. Eu… E-eu não poderia. - o britânico deu um sorriso educado e agitou as mãos em negação.

\- Você pode e você vai. - interrompeu o anticristo antes que ele continuasse a murmurar e arrumar desculpas esfarrapadas. - Todos aqui já te viram cantar, mas minha voz fica mais grossa que a sua na melodia. 

Ele estava falando uma verdade, a voz de Pip era muito fina em comparação com a de seus amigos, quase sem nenhuma alteração desde sua infância. Era na verdade algo do que Pip ficava muito autoconsciente de vez em quando, especialmente quando tinha que falar em público. Entretanto, o britânico ainda não tinha tanta certeza de que queria se expor daquela forma. Não parecia algo que deveria fazer.

\- Eu não tenho certeza disso, Damien… 

\- Ah, vamos, Pip. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o quanto gosta de cantar. É coisa da família. E é a chance de colocarmos você nos holofotes mais uma vez. _É o nosso dia, afinal._

Pip ainda hesitou para responder, ponderando a ideia em sua cabeça. Não queria demorar muito, todos já estavam o olhando por tempo demais, mas não conseguia se decidir. Algo sobre o braço que Damien colocou em sua cintura fez o truque.

\- Se você me puxar pra pista depois. - ele murmurou no ouvido do marido com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Feito. - murmurou e, com um sorriso no rosto, puxou o marido pela cintura para pressionar os lábios nos dele em um selinho rápido.

O britânico sorriu por meio segundo e se virou para subir no palco com a ajuda dos demônios parados do lado da escada. Ao se virar para ver a platéia, ele estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. Pip nunca tinha cantado para tantas pessoas em toda a sua vida. As pessoas do orfanato não contam, pois ele as despreza tanto quanto elas a ele. Essas eram pessoas com quem ele de fato se importava, que tinham grande impacto em sua vida. E se ele saísse do tom e fizesse papel de bobo na frente de todo o inferno? Ele seria rejeitado logo como marido do príncipe do inferno logo em seu primeiro dia! Já não bastasse a humilhação de ter todas aquelas pessoas invadindo o momento mais feliz de sua vida e o fazendo se passar por idiota na frente de todos; Pip não precisava de mais pontos negativos ao seu favor. Pelo que Damien o contava, sua família sempre foi muito fã de musicais, então deviam levar esse tipo de coisa muito a sério. Ele não queria arruinar tudo.

Engolindo em seco, Pip escaneou a área com o olhar, tentando tirar alguma ideia do que poderia cantar. Acabou colocando os olhos em Wendy e Cartman, que sussurravam algo um para o outro e riam baixinho. Não tinha como saber se estavam a falar dele, mas Pip conhecia o suficiente de seus colegas de classe para imaginar que isso era mais do que provável. Era óbvio. Uma raiva surgiu em seu peito ao ver aquilo, trazendo a tona sentimentos já de muito tempo atrás, quando ele era apenas uma criança.

Ele já sabia o que queria cantar.

Virando-se para a banda atrás de si, não mais o Queen, sussurrou no ouvido do que segurava um violão o ritmo que deveria seguir. O sujeito assentiu e, dando um passo para a frente, ficando apenas um pouco atrás de Pip, começou a tocar os acordes.

O britânico fechou os olhos por um segundo, fechando as duas mãos sobre o microfone, e respirou fundo, seus nervos acalmando e evocando os próprios sentimentos nas palavras que despejou de sua boca.

\- _Drown me in my daily cup of tea, -_ sua voz começou baixinha, quase inaudível, mas aos poucos foi se erguendo, conforme sua confiança aumentava. _\- Tell the porcupines to quit stabbing me. They make me fall, but I will stand. 'Cause all of them are jerks with their cups in their hands._ \- ele sorriu como canto da boca e agitou uma das mãos com o dedinho levantado, como se imitasse um copo, os olhos fixos no grupinho de penetras entre os convidados. - _Now they want a whisper, a whisper from me. 'Cause all of them have watched me being happy. But what about little ol', little ol' me? The one who got bullied for being British._ \- Pip chupou ar para dentro dos pulmões, tentando acalmar os próprios nervos. Às vezes, pensava em como diabos chegou onde estava hoje com o tanto que seus colegas o enchiam o saco. Parte de seu ódio por franceses vinha de ser confundido com um, já que ninguém gosta de ser chamado por algo que não é. Levou muitos dias de reviradas de olhos de Christophe, lições de Gregory e gritos de Damien para que ele conseguisse ficar mais tolerante do francês do grupo. Christophe não era do tipo que se importava com pátria, já que não morava na França pra começo de conversa, e a proximidade que manteve com Gregory, que era britânico, desde a infância ajudou bastante a desconstruir o preconceito que poderiam colocar na cabeça dele quando era pequeno. Pois não é possível que uma criança nasça sabendo quem deve odiar. Levou algum tempo, mas eles eventualmente se acostumaram um ao outro, e, por insistência de Damien, não deviam se preocupar com a briga que seus antepassados compraram uns com os outros, especialmente considerando que todos acabariam no inferno de igual maneira. E acabaram mesmo. 

Contudo, seus colegas não ajudaram em nada nesse aspecto, frequentemente confundindo-os de propósito um com o outro, deixando um gosto amargo nas línguas dos dois. Pip sentia raiva em pensar que se deixou influenciar tão facilmente por pessoas tão desprezíveis. Ele, mais do que ninguém devia saber que nada que eles possam falar deve ser levado a sério, pois faziam de tudo para tentar derrubá-lo de onde quer que estivesse. No fim, quase conseguiram, mais de uma vez. 

\- _I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise._ \- quando mais novo, Pip se importava demais com o que seus colegas pensavam dele, chegando a querer participar das práticas de bullying mais de uma vez. Ele se arrependia amargamente até hoje. De todas as coisas, ele só queria ser aceito. - _To the bullies in the school yard, I know I'm in your mind._ \- era um tanto irônico pensar que, de todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer, as mesmas pessoas que desejaram seu mal agora começaram a prestar atenção nele apenas para se aproveitar de seu casamento. - _Now you say you love me, but what about before? When I was just that silly little boy next door._

Os estrangeiros pouparam um olhar de soslaio para os penetras, óbvios focos da canção, para ver como estavam se saindo. Acabaram descobrindo que não foram só eles que perceberam a indireta não tão indireta da música para eles. Alguns demônios e outros convidados próximos também os encaravam com olhos que julgam, tentando ler suas reações e observando cada movimento que faziam. Até os que estudavam com eles perceberam que eles eram os alvos da canção, mas não fizeram um único movimento para interromper a música ou defendê-los.

Desconforto era evidente em seus olhos e pelas mãos puxando as golas. Não estavam gostando nem um pouco da atenção que estavam recebendo, ainda que fossem apenas olhares. Ah, eles não durariam um dia passando pelo que eles passaram.

\- _Ladies, oh, ladies, why are you so mad?_ \- Pip propositalmente deixou seu olhar pousar nas meninas, acompanhado pelo restante dos convidados. Bebe e Wendy retraíram os ombros. - _Is it 'cause I'm royalty and you're trash bag?_ \- Pip sempre foi dolorosamente consciente de como as pessoas o encaravam e falavam dele quando passava pelos corredores, talvez fosse a única coisa que doesse mais do que os socos e chutes que ele recebia todos os dias. Algo do qual ele não tinha controle e que controlava sua vida mais do que ele gostava. - _You teasing and laughing resonates through my heart, and now you're calling me 'cause you want a fresh start._ \- ele estreitou os olhos e fez questão de fuzilar as duas garotas com o olhar, pela primeira vez podendo encará-las de cima. Era uma sensação muito melhor do que gostaria de admitir.

Então os olhos deslizaram para os garotos, seu sorriso alongando quase que se orelha a orelha.

 _\- Now look at me boys, you can't believe your eyes. You told me I was a Melvin and I took you by surprise. -_ as asas negras esticaram-se em suas costas, obstruindo a luz por todo o momento que permaneceram-se abertas, mostrando todo o resplendor de sua cor e textura macia das penas, até que Pip as fechasse de novo. - _You should've been nicer, cause look where I'm at._ \- a maior ironia de todas deve ter sido como todos simplesmente caíram aos seus pés quando a notícia de seu casamento se espalhou. Aqueles que nunca se sujeitariam a conversar com ele se tornaram praticamente seus escravos por todo o tempo que precedeu aquele evento. E pensar que até alguns anos era completamente o contrário. - _While you're still the same assholes just with different-colored hats._ \- Pip estava mais do que grato por não ter se tornado alguém sem graça como eles. - _I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise. To the bullies in the school yard, I know I'm in your mind._ \- fazer inveja foi um desejo egoísta seu de muito tempo, mas que agora finalmente se tornava realidade. E, por tudo, ele estava adorando poder dar o troco em todos que tanto o desprezaram por tanto tempo. - _Now you say you love me, but what about before? When I was just that silly little boy next door._

Enquanto os convidados acompanhavam a música com o bater de pés no chão e palmas, a melodia foi aos poucos desacelerando e a luz diminuindo. O sorriso desapareceu por um momento dos olhos de Pip ao recordar-se como eram o restante das letras. Não era tão fácil quanto parecia para ele falar sobre essas coisas. Foram seus fantasmas durante muitos anos. Há muito ele pensava que jamais conseguiria um amigo com quem passar um tempo, muito menos que chegaria onde estava hoje. Enquanto cantava sobre a surpresa dos demais por ele estar ali, ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar que estava ali. Seu mundinho tão pequeno cresceu exponencialmente de uma maneira tão rápida que às vezes ele próprio cria ser um tipo de sonho do qual ele acordaria a qualquer instante.

\- _Why must you be so mean, talking trash about me?_ \- sua voz estava perceptivelmente mais baixa neste verso. As mãos seguravam o microfone com certa dificuldade, que se provaria muito maior se não estivesse apoiado em uma base. Ele precisou engolir em seco e respirar fundo para conseguir cantar o restante sem que a voz falhasse. - _All I wanted was a friend to laugh and cry and spend all the eternity. Or even just a week._

Os acordes aceleraram novamente e os estrangeiros, que o assistiam desde a mesa, se entreolharam com olhares de preocupação. Sua vida e seus sentimentos não eram algo que Pip escondia das pessoas, ele não tinha medo de falar que não tinha amigos, mas não quer dizer que não era difícil para eles ouvi-lo contar sobre como sua infância foi solitária pela falta de companhia e todos aqueles que o faziam mal, lembrando-o dessa solidão todos os dias. 

Se eles não tivessem dado um jeito de se reunirem e fazer aquilo funcionar, Pip podia nem estar mais vivo hoje. O momento presente jamais estaria acontecendo. E ele continuaria solitário. 

E o próprio Pip sabia muito bem disso.

Tomando um bolsão de ar nos pulmões, o britânico bateu a ponta do pé no chão, acompanhando o ritmo da música que se acelerou subitamente.

 _\- I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise._ \- em realidade, as intenções de Pip não eram de humilhar ninguém, por mais que tivesse que admitir que era muitíssimo divertido. - _To the bullies in the school yard, I know I'm in your mind._ \- ele precisava vocalizar seus sentimentos como vinha fazendo há tanto tempo, sobre o quanto ele sofreu e onde estava agora. - _Now you say you love me, but what about before?_ \- que não precisava de gente falsa em seu pé para ser feliz, muito menos ir atrás deles. Em especial, precisava lembrar a si mesmo do quão longe havia chegado. - _When I was just that silly little boy next door._

Com a respiração trêmula e um sorriso no rosto, Pip pôde encerrar a música com um suave _“_ _Ooh.”_ e dar um passo para longe do microfone.

Palmas vibraram entre os convidados, ambos demônios e humanos, as únicas exceções sendo os penetras e Stan, o qual não se sentia em uma posição confortável para aplaudir a canção. Todos estavam encantados com a voz solitária de Pip, nunca tendo o escutado cantar, por exceção os que estavam presentes no dia em que Cartman e Kyle saíram do armário. Satã sabia dos ânimos do britânico para com músicas. Ele e Damien costumavam brincar de karaokê quando mais novos, fazendo tanto barulho que os vizinhos enchiam o saco de tanto reclamar sobre a cantoria alta, mas Satã não podia fazer nada; gostar de cantar estava na família, mesmo quando não era de sangue.

Pip sorriu em meio aos aplausos, levando apertando as mãos contra o peito.

\- Obrigado! - ele agradeceu empolgadamente no microfone e se afastou para fazer uma breve reverência de agradecimento e limpou a trilha de água que se formara em suas bochechas.

Ele não conseguiu se conter durante a música e algumas lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos. Não era tão fácil assim falar sobre seu sofrimento durante seus anos mais jovens. Pip passou tempo demais sozinho, se perguntando o que ele estava fazendo de errado para todos os outros o odiarem. Ele sempre tratou a todos com respeito e educação, apenas para ser confrontado com grosseria e estupidez, para ser jogado no chão e pisado como um carpete sujo. Foram anos terríveis, em que ele quase perdeu a esperança de ter um amigo, de ser feliz. Se forçava a sorrir e posar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas era apenas uma máscara para toda a mágoa que ele sentia em seu peito. Não podia baixar a guarda em seu quarto no orfanato, todos o odiavam ali. Não podia baixar a guarda na rua, todos o odiavam ali. Não podia baixar a guarda na escola, todos o odiavam ali. Não importa onde ele fosse, seria sempre confrontado com ódio e desprezo, aquela dor no peito que sussurrava em seu ouvido para que desistisse de vez, para que cedesse aos jogos deles ou deixasse que pisassem em cima dele até a morte. Pip deu realmente muita sorte em fazer as pazes com Damien e conhecer Christophe e Gregory. Não tinha a menor ideia de em que lugar horrível estaria se não fosse por eles o terem dado uma chance. E pensar que ele tratou Christophe tão mal no começo por ser francês e hoje ele era um de seus melhores amigos. Ele se sentia bobo de pensar nisso.

Manteve a postura ereta e acalmou a própria respiração antes de descer. O restante do grupo aproveitou a oportunidade para se levantar da mesa e ir até ele. Pip foi recebido primeiro com um abraço apertado de seu marido e um afagar em seus cabelos por Gregory, ambos o elogiando por seu talento musical.

\- Eu te disse que eles te adoram. - o francês cutucou-o com o ombro e sorriu de canto, provocando um sorriso completo em Pip.

O britânico sorriu e puxou Christophe pelo antebraço para que se juntasse ao que rapidamente se tornou um abraço em grupo, exceto por Estella, que se recusava a tocar em homens. 

Percebendo o quinteto distraído, os penetras viram naquilo a chance de escapar. Passando por entre as mesas, eles começaram a tropeçar em quase todos os cantos enquanto passavam pela multidão. Pouco os importava que estavam deixando coisas caírem por toda a parte ou que aqueles olhares grosseiros e odiosos ainda estavam neles, só se importavam com escapar. Não se sujeitariam a mais humilhação daquele grupo de ridículos! Eles nem conheciam metade das pessoas que estavam ali!

Após passarem pelas mesas, praticamente se atropelaram enquanto dispararam para a porta. Entretanto, antes que pudessem chegar ao destino deles, sua passagem foi obstruída por certa loira de vestido azul e sapatos de salto alto. Estella endireitou a coluna e os olhou entre pálpebras semicerradas, suas asas de morcego balançando em suas costas. Ela tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão rígida, para acabar com qualquer esperança que aquele pequeno grupo pudesse ter em mente. Eles conheciam o tipo dela, ela não brincava em serviço, especialmente quando machucavam alguém de quem ela era próxima.

\- Não tão rápido seus anões fedidos a bile de girafa com diarréia. - disse ela, sua voz impositiva. - Creio que vocês ainda não pagaram pela entrada da festa.

O pequeno grupo de enxeridos se entreolhou e trocaram sorrisos tortos.

\- Nós podemos… Pagar com um presente? - sugeriu Clyde com um dar de ombros e uma gota de suor escorrendo por sua testa.

\- Nem que me explodissem em um show de fogos de artifício. - quem completou foi Pip, aproximando-se deles por trás e com as asas estendidas, para não terem para onde fugir. - Vocês quase estragaram a festa toda entrando sem um convite, ninguém queria vocês aqui!

\- Só queríamos dar à vocês um pedaço da nossa mente. - disse Gregory, se aproximando também atrás e sorrindo seu sorriso esnobe. - Mas acho que está na hora das crianças irem dormir. Está ficando tarde e já é hora de dormir.

Um deles, não importa quem, abriu a boca para protestar, mas Estella foi mais rápida e os cortou antes que pudessem falar sequer um “A”.

\- Vamos tirá-los daqui de uma vez… - ela se virou e colocou a mão nas duas maçanetas da porta, pronta para abrir. Entretanto, ela não fez um único movimento. Fora da visão de todos, um sorriso puxou os lábios da loira, que por pouco não riu. - Só que esses não são todos de vocês, não é? - Kyle e os demais, pelas costas de Estella, estremeceram e se entreolharam em desespero, alguns engolindo em seco. Estella afastou-se da porta e respondeu as perguntas que se passavam na cabeça dos demais sem precisar se dirigir à eles diretamente. - Tem mais. Se eles ficarem, vão deixar vocês entrar de novo.

Pip encolheu as asas e trocou olhares com Damien, mas o anticristo tampouco sabia do que aquilo tudo se tratava. Sem mais escolha, restava esperar que a própria Estella pudesse responder a pergunta e sanar a curiosidade deles que estavam tão confusos.

\- Uh… Não sabemos do que você tá falando. - disse Cartman entre os demais.

A loira não disse nada diretamente, ergueu a cabeça e escaneou a área com os olhos fechados, como se sentisse o cheiro de alguma coisa, mas sem deixar o ato muito óbvio.

\- Sim, eu consigo sentir… - ela sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas, afastando-se a passos lentos do grupo e se aproximando de uma das mesas vazias. - O cheiro de feromônios masculinos. E femininos. - franziu os cenhos e moveu um pé na direção do pano da mesa. - Me deixam doente.

Kyle gritou subitamente, trazendo o olhar de desprezo da loira para si:

\- Já chega! Você não tá falando coisa com coisa, cara! Se vai nos acusar de alguma coisa, então pelo menos faça o favor de… 

A boca do ruivo se fechou de repente e, não importa o quanto ele tentasse abri-la, nenhum som saía além de gemidos abafados. Estella virou-se e caminhou em sua direção com os braços cruzados, observando como suas mãos esfregavam o rosto com desespero enquanto ele tentava gritar. Seus amigos, petrificados de medo, não conseguiram se aproximar para ajudá-lo. Quando se aproximou dele o suficiente para ver cara a cara seu desespero, Estella abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- _There's a fire in my brain and I'm burning up._ \- ela cantou, uma melodia misteriosa acompanhando seus movimentos. Ao colocar os dedos enluvados delicadamente debaixo do queixo de Kyle, o judeu percebeu sua boca movendo-se em sincronia com a dela e sua voz cantando as mesmas letras. - _Oh, my! Oh, my!_ \- Estella abriu um sorriso satisfeito e tirou a mão de Kyle. Virou as costas para ele, a outra mão segurando a lateral do longo vestido que deslizava pelo salão e seguiu: - _Keep running for the sink but the well is dry._ \- gesticulou com a mesma mão para o ruivo mais uma vez, o dito cujo novamente a acompanhando no cantar da letra. - _Oh, my! Oh, my!_

A loira sorriu um sorriso traiçoeiro com o resultado de seu pequeno experimento, mas outras pessoas não pareceram lidar da mesma maneira que ela.

\- O que você fez com o Kyle, sua bruxa? - esbravejou Eric, batendo o pé no chão e a fuzilando com os olhos.

Sem prestar atenção a seus protestos, Estella revirou os olhos e esticou a palma da mão em sua direção. Os lábios de Eric imediatamente começaram a mover-se contra sua vontade, assim como os de Kyle, acompanhando as letras de sua música.

\- _Every word I say is kindling,_ \- eles se encararam em desespero, sem entender o que acontecia, e perceberam Estella mais uma vez sorrindo ao se virarem para ela. - _But the smoke clears when you're around._

Estella acomodou as duas mãos na cintura e os encarou com superioridade e um sorriso maldoso.

\- Não deve levar muito para que saiam de seus esconderijos. E já que vocês estragaram meus planos… - caminhou na direção do casal e roubou as mãos de Kyle para si, arrastando-o com ela para uma dança a dois de torços colados e olhos vidrados um no outro pelo salão. - _Won't you stay with me, my darling, when my walls start burning down… Down… Down…_

Wendy correu ao ver Estella atirar Kyle para longe em uma pirueta, por pouco conseguindo pegá-lo antes que ele trombasse com uma das mesas. O ruivo ainda estava desacordado quando ela o pegou, as pálpebras fechadas e um filete de baba escorrendo do canto da boca. Wendy engoliu em seco e encarou a loira de soslaio. Ela não estava para brincadeira.

\- _This house is my name like an elegy._ \- ignorando completamente aqueles que ela acabara de controlar, Estella voltou a caminhar pelo salão, seus movimentos atraindo os olhos curiosos de volta para o caminho que seguia. Pouco foi necessário para perceber que ela estava de olho em um lugar muito específico. - _Oh, my! Oh, my!_ \- deslizando os pés ao ritmo da música, pouco a pouco ela se aproximou do mesmo lugar de antes. A mesa da qual tentara levantar o pano. Ela tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, quase maligno, não passando vibrações boas sobre suas intenções. - _Echoing where my ghosts all used to be. Oh, my!_ \- com um movimento rápido do salto, enroscado no pano da mesa, Estella puxou-o com toda a força, de alguma forma sem deixar cair os objetos que havia em cima da mesa. De debaixo dela, duas figuras sobressaltaram, um loiro e um moreno, os corpos em uma posição muito _comprometedora_ e a falta das roupas de baixo apenas validando mais as suposições. Estella sorriu ao abaixar para vê-los. - _Oh, my!_

Os convidados que assistiam, no entanto, estavam horrorizados com a cena. Não por verem sexo gay, mas por estarem vendo sexo gay no meio de uma festa onde _não devia haver_ sexo gay. Em especial, os próprios noivos estavam espantados, pois não só Tweek e Craig não foram convidados, como invadiram a festa apenas para transar debaixo da porra de uma mesa. Tampouco os próprios penetras estavam conformados. Provavelmente sabiam que eles estavam ali, como supôs Pip por um segundo, mas não pareciam estar esperando que isso acontecesse - ou talvez sim e eles eram apenas bons em fingir.

Estella desgrudou o sapato da mesa e deixou o casal polêmico para trás para se ajeitarem sozinhos. Nenhum deles parecia feliz, tanto por terem sido interrompidos quanto por serem expostos na frente de tantas outras pessoas. O arrependimento era visível em cada ruga de seus rostos. Ao colocarem as roupas, saíram de debaixo da mesa com o rubor até as orelhas. Tampouco o julgamento foi gentil com eles. As pessoas os encaravam com indignação e alguns até com nojo - não por serem gays, mas por estarem transando ao pé de outras pessoas. Alguns pares de sapatos foram dispostos ao lado da mesa.

 _\- There's still cobwebs in the corners._ \- Estella deslizou para longe da mesa, a música ainda correndo por sua língua. Ainda não havia acabado. Enquanto a melodia ainda enchesse o ambiente, ela ainda teria um motivo para sorrir. Passando pelo pequeno grupo de penetras espantados, ela os lançou um olhar particularmente ameaçador, do tipo que precede uma boca aberta e segredos descobertos. - _And the backyard's full of bones._

Enquanto caminhava pelo salão, Estella de repente puxou Rebecca de seu assento para dançar com ela, fazendo o mesmo que Kyle e ambas deslizando os pés pelo salão, um jeito divertido e extrovertido de chegar aonde queria com a companhia de sua parceira. A morena não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo ali, mas o sorriso e empolgação de Estella eram demais para que ela não escolhesse seguir junto e deslizasse os pés junto à ela.

\- _Won't you stay with me, my darling -_ ela girou ao redor com as mãos de Rebecca nas suas, ambas compartilhando de sorrisos divertidos, o primeiro de Estella desde o início da música que não havia de ser perverso ou sarcástico. - _When this house don't feel like home? When this house don't feel like home?_ \- ela continuou até uma outra mesa vazia, onde deixou a parceira sentada em uma cadeira, ainda um pouco tonta pela dança cheia de giros. - _Oh ashes, ashes, dust to dust._ \- o próximo a ser agarrado foi Christophe, pego completamente de guarda baixa. Inicialmente, o francês lutou contra as mãos da britânica o segurando, julgando isso uma invasão de espaço pessoal e uma violação de sua vontade, visto que ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de ser arrastado para aquele show de dança sem sentido que Estella estava dando. O que ele não esperava é que ela pegasse sua pá durante a dança e a usasse para derrubar duas mesas largas, onde mais pessoas se escondiam, algumas melhor que outras. - _The devil's after both of us._ \- com um sorriso nos lábios, ela jogou a pá de volta para Christophe e desapareceu envolta de sombras, deixando o moreno para trás para quase cair no chão pela tontura se não fosse por Damien o segurando.

Estava tudo acontecendo tão rápido que Pip mal conseguia processar. Quando piscava, Estella tirava alguém para dançar e, no mais mínimo movimento que fizesse, pessoas não convidadas estariam brotando de algum lugar. Ele, que já estava enfurecido com Tweek e Craig saindo praticamente nus de debaixo de uma mesa, não sabia mais o que pensar de tudo isso. Raiva corria em suas veias, mas o espanto a parecia entorpecer e impedir de contrair seus músculos para fazer alguma coisa. Ele podia apenas assistir enquanto Estella revelava mais e mais de seus colegas de escola escondidos em sua festa de casamento, para a qual nenhum deles chegou nem perto de ter sido convidado.

\- _Lay my curses out to rest._ \- a voz de Estella de repente estava vindo de trás dele e, ao se virar, Pip percebeu que _ela_ estava bem atrás dele, o sorriso perverso e os olhos brilhantes pertos demais de seu rosto para seu conforto. Espantado com tanto acontecendo de uma vez, não conseguiu fazer nada além de vê-la cantar e então se curvar e estender-lhe a mão. - _Make a mercy out of me._

Sem esperar uma reação dele, Estella arrancou Pip de seu lugar e o carregou com ela naquela dança já tão familiar, encerrando-a mergulhando-o quase que de cabeça no chão. Ela, no entanto, tinha controle o suficiente de seus passos de dança para evitar que uma humilhação dessas acontecesse, e ao invés disso apenas os cabelos longos demais do britânico chegaram a encostar naquele chão sujo.

De alguma forma, Joe via familiaridade nela. Os observara desde o início, seus olhos fascinados por aquela moça tão bem treinada nas artes da dança. Havia algo peculiar em seus olhos, sua voz e o jeito como se movia que o fazia pensar dela um tanto quanto familiar, como se já a tivesse visto antes. Era um sentimento estranho, pois estava quase certo de que, em toda a sua vida, não conheceu nenhuma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Mas, apesar de tudo, Joe não tinha uma boa memória, especialmente depois de morto. Não poderia esperar que reconhecesse a filha da senhora Havisham logo de cara. Ao menos ele sabia que Pip a conhecia.

Agarrando o britânico pelo pulso, Estella fez o mesmo movimento que com Kyle e o atirou para longe em diversos rodopios, o britânico apenas evitando a queda por ser agarrado pelo marido.

Tendo caído nos braços de Damien depois de tanto girar, e ainda tonto por aquilo, Pip nem percebeu que ela havia pego sua boina.

A melodia começou a diminuir, os instrumentos dissipando e apenas alguns poucos restando. A luz diminuiu junto à música, deixando apenas um feixe sobre Estella, como em uma apresentação.

\- _This tired old machine is a-rumbling._ _Oh, my! Oh, my!_ \- ela vestiu a boina de Pip com um sorriso no rosto, os olhos reluzindo sob a luz do holofote acima de sua cabeça, valorizando sua silhueta. _\- Singing songs to the secrets behind my eye._ \- seus olhos brilharam em um tom vermelho, muito semelhante ao do anticristo, que fez um arrepio correr a espinha de todos os alvos daqueles olhos penetrantes. No caso, os alvos eram os penetras, todos encolhidos em um pequeno bolo no centro de tudo. - _Oh, my! Oh, my!_

Uma sombra estranha surgiu na ponta dos dedos de Estella, escura como carvão, mas que tremia entre suas unhas como fogo. Ela balançava a sombra entre seus dedos como se fosse algum tipo de truque de mágica, sobrepondo seu olhar àqueles que a encaravam indesejadamente.

 _\- All my aching bones are trembling. -_ ela sorriu. - _And I may yet fall apart!_

Saltando de seus dedos, a sombra multiplicou-se como vários pingos de chuva e seguiu um caminho de batidas junto às da música, caindo sobre as cabeças de cinco fileiras seguidas de demônios, acendendo as luzes ao mesmo tempo em que suas máscaras caíram e, um a um, todos foram sendo revelados.

A classe inteira, e até alguns alunos de anos inferiores, estavam ali.

\- _Won't you stay with me, my darling?_ \- Estella cantou com orgulho e voz articulada, gesticulando com uma mão em uma grande revelação. - _When the war starts in my heart?_ \- os convidados, dentre eles aqueles que de fato foram convidados, começaram a cochichar entre si, sem verdadeiramente saber como reagir. Por todos exceto alguns. - _When the war starts in my heart?_

Raiva aos poucos começou a surgir nos rostos dos anfitriões da festa, fervendo-lhes o sangue junto a uma vontade enlouquecida de subir pelas paredes. Mas nenhuma delas se comparava à de Pip, que estava com o rosto vermelho e as mãos a cinco passos de arrancar os próprios cabelos.

\- NÃO É POSSÍVEL QUE VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDERAM QUE NÃO FORAM CONVIDADOS! - o britânico gritou, sua voz sobressaindo-se à música por um momento. Os garotos estremeceram, não o viam bravo daquele jeito a não ser nas aulas de educação física de sexta-feira.

\- O salão não é propriedade sua, Pip! - uma das garotas, Annie, tentou rebater enquanto ajeitava o próprio vestido e empinava o nariz.

\- MAS FOI A FAMÍLIA DO DAMIEN QUE PAGOU!

Uma outra voz se sobressaiu dentre as demais, mas pela proximidade que tomava do britânico histérico, acompanhada de passos na direção da confusão.

\- Pip! Pip! Se acalme, mkay. Lembre-se de que gritos não resolvem nada.

Se ele não podia ficar mais surpreso, agora pode.

\- ATÉ O MR. MACKEY TÁ AQUI?! SERÁ QUE EU NÃO POSSO TER UM DIA DE PAZ? - ele continuou a gritar e espernear, uma postura que geralmente não assumia. No entanto, tinha toda a razão para ficar irritado. No único momento em que podia escolher aqueles que queria por perto, que podia passar um tempo divertido com aqueles que lhe importavam, eles arrancaram isso. De novo. Pip não estava apenas com raiva. Estava _furioso._

Foi quando ele percebeu Estella cantando à sua lateral, o sorriso sedutor e hipnótico em seu rosto, aproximando-se mais e mais dele como se o convidasse a se juntar à ela.

\- _Oh ashes, ashes, dust to dust..._

E foi o que ele fez, intercalando a voz dela com a sua e, sem intenção, roubando as letras para si.

_\- The devil's..._

\- _After both of us._

Pip abriu um sorriso quase idêntico ao de Estella, ambos de dentes pontudos, e se virou para Mackey com a expressão presa no rosto. O conselheiro estranhou a proximidade de Pip com ele, especialmente pela mão segurando sua gravata. Nem havia reparado quando ele chegou tão próximo de si.

 _\- Lay my curses out to rest._ \- após cantar os versos, seu sorriso tornou-se especialmente largo, mas antes que Mackey pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi arremessado pelos ares até cair de costas em uma mesa, arremessando as comidas ao seu redor e em cima de si mesmo. - _Make a mercy out of me._

Os demais podiam apenas observar enquanto os dois britânicos se encontravam no meio, cantando em sincronia. Eles caminhavam para longe dos recém revelados, levando o restante da festa com eles, o salão separado em dois.

\- _Oooh, oh!_ _Oh, ashes, ashes, dust to dust._

Um a um, sua família e seus amigos se juntaram ao coro da música, todos absorvidos pela música e contagiados por seu ritmo, seguindo os passos como se tivessem sido coreografados.

 _\- Tell me… -_ Joe.

\- _I am…_ \- a irmã de Pip.

\- _Good enough._ \- Pocket.

E finalizando com o próprio Pip:

\- _Oooh._

Em absoluta sincronia, ambos em mente e em físico, a metade convidada do salão correu junta atrás da outra metade, pegando o que conseguiam das mesas e erguendo no ar como um grupo de revolucionários, sem em nenhum momento desapegarem da música:

 _\- Lay my curses out to rest._ \- suas vozes soavam em uníssono, em perfeita harmonia, a par com os passos que corriam atrás dos habitantes de South Park e o ódio que brilhava em seus olhos revoltados.

Sem esperar um convite dessa vez, os demais correram na direção contrária, tentando escapar da multidão _furiosa_ que os perseguia em direção à porta. Enquanto tentavam se afastar, dando passos para trás de costas, Cartman foi o primeiro a trombar com uma figura atrás de si. Viraram-se para encará-la e estremeceram quando notaram Damien flutuando no ar, os braços cruzados e uma carranca no rosto. Ele não estava nada feliz.

\- _Make a mercy out of…_ \- foi a única parte da letra que ele pôde murmurar junto aos demais antes de agarrar todos de uma vez com seus poderes.

De uma única vez, todos os indesejados foram arremessados para fora do salão pelos poderes do anticristo. Caíram em uma pilha de pessoas do lado de fora, alguns em posições mais contorcidas que outros. Eles se viraram para encarar Damien, parado na porta e com uma mão em cada maçaneta. No momento em que fechou as portas bruscamente, sem perder a compostura, a música atingiu sua última nota, chegando a seu fim, assim como aquela dor de cabeça.

\- E fiquem aí fora, seus ratos sujos! - gritou Estella da janela, sua voz estridente e irritada. Ao se afastar, limpou a testa e suspirou. Depois de tanto cantar, ela precisava de um bom copo d’água.

Ao descer da janela, Estella se surpreendeu ao ver Rebecca se aproximando dela com um sorriso no rosto - não que sua presença fosse algo que ela não esperava, só imaginou que ela ainda estaria sem fôlego por ter sido arrancada de seu assento para dançar com ela tão subitamente; ao menos ela própria sabia o quanto seus sapatos estavam matando seus pés.

\- Você canta muito bem, Estella! E é uma ótima parceira de dança. - disse ela, sorrindo largo e batendo as mãos na frente do peito.

A loira sorriu e suas bochechas ganharam cor.

\- Obrigada, mas agora eu preciso mesmo de um copo d’água. - disse e estendeu o braço à ela. - Quer vir comigo?

\- Certamente. - foi a resposta da morena ao tomar o braço estendido.

De braços entrelaçados, as duas namoradas se mandaram entre a multidão em direção ao bar, as asas de Estella batendo em suas costas.

Enquanto isso, Christophe estava esfregando sua pá suja com o sangue de alguém na toalha da mesa de alguém. Ele não se importava o suficiente com a opinião e as reclamações de seja lá quem estivesse sentado ali, sua pá era mais importante.

\- Você não acha indelicado limpar essa coisa suja na mesa? - reprimiu Gregory, encarando-o com os braços cruzados.

\- A Janette não é uma _coisa,_ Gregory. - ele retrucou entre dentes, seu sotaque francês saliente na língua. - Quem se importa com uma toalha de mesa. É só lavar depois.

O inglês o reprimiria se estivesse com humor para isso, mas estava cansado, com os pés doloridos e se sentindo insultado por não ter sido chamado para participar da música até a cena final. Isso era um ultraje! Ele, que era o maior fanático por musicais daquele grupo, excluído do finale junto a todos os demais até o último ato! Realmente um desperdício de seu talento natural para a arte.

Cansado, o inglês se sentou em uma cadeira vazia e encarou o francês enquanto ele terminava de limpar sua pá, sem muito mais o que fazer. Parou pra pensar e percebeu que estava tudo muito quieto ali. Sempre tinha alguma conversa acontecendo depois de uma cena dessas, mas eram só ele e Christophe ali. Estella estava com Rebecca bebendo água, o que era totalmente compreensível, ela precisava hidratar sua garganta para recuperar a voz melodiosa, mas Pip e Damien desapareceram completamente, evaporaram de um segundo ao outro.

Isso fez Gregory pensar no quão estressado Pip estava quando descobriu sobre todos os penetras. Ele estava quase vermelho de raiva, de um jeito que ele só via algumas vezes. Sem brincadeira, às vezes ele imaginava se Pip algum dia teria problema de coração por conta disso, mas agora a resposta já era óbvia. 

O salão estava praticamente vazio sem aquela grande quantidade de demônios. E pensar que quase todos eram falsos. Gregory não tinha a menor ideia de como eles conseguiram se livrar de tantos convidados e ainda roubar fantasias tão convincentes, mas pelo menos a farsa havia acabado. Entretanto, ele não conseguia imaginar como devia ser estressante para o britânico ser atormentado a qualquer lugar que vá, até no dia de seu casamento.

\- Acha que o Pip tá bem? - perguntou à Christophe, o qual enfim acabou de limpar a pá e a guardou nas costas.

\- Depois dessa putaria toda? Duvido. Você sabe como ele é quando passa do limite. O Kenny tá nascendo de novo para provar isso.

Gregory conteve um riso mal-educado e ajeitou a postura na mesa. Olhou ao redor mais uma vez e falhou, mais uma vez, em encontrar tanto o britânico quanto o anticristo. Provavelmente estavam trepando em algum lugar por aí.

\- Ei - o francês o chamou, atraindo seus olhos azuis. Ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e as mãos escondidas nas costas. - Olha só o que eu peguei no bolso do de touca azul. - tirou de trás de si um embrulho pesado, mas não muito maior que seu braço. Era um presente.

Gregory arregalou os olhos em espanto.

\- Tentaram passar a mão! Filhos da puta! - tirou o embrulho das mãos de Christophe e o girou para tentar encontrar alguma etiqueta que indicasse de quem era. - Não tem nome.

\- Acha que é do cara preto? Eles talvez tivessem interesse, já que ele é rico.

Mas Gregory negou com a cabeça.

\- Token colocou etiqueta no presente dele, vi na pilha do canto, e não se parecia em nada com isso.

Christophe encarou o presente com desconfiança no olhar. Naturalmente desconfiado de tudo e paranoico, o francês não confiava em coisas que vinham sem um nome, e aquele caso tampouco é a exceção. Levou a caixa ao ouvido e chacoalhou, mas não escutou barulho algum fora o de um objeto batendo nas paredes da caixa. Não parecia ter algo de errado com aquele objeto, não pelo que seu cheiro de papel novo dizia. Por via das dúvidas, Christophe deixou a caixa de lado e deu dois passos para trás, as mãos segurando a pá.

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima, a porta do banheiro batia com força após Pip chutá-la. Suas mãos agarravam-se aos cabelos de Damien enquanto a boca pressionava contra a dele em um beijo eufórico e cheio de segundas intenções, intenções que Pip não fazia questão de esconder ao esfregar-se contra o anticristo. Damien retribuía o contato com uma mão puxando a base de seus cabelos e a outra apertando sua bunda, a nádega esquerda de Pip se curvando à palma de sua mão. O ar, rapidamente aquecido, deixava as respirações descompassadas com um ritmo acelerado, como se não conseguissem respirar direito, havendo de se separar um do outro a cada segundo para conseguirem encher os pulmões de ar, mas sem permanecer longe da boca um do outro por muito tempo.

\- Tem certeza do que está fazendo? - perguntou Damien ao pressionar Pip na parede do banheiro.

Arqueando as costas, o britânico resmungou baixo e desceu as mãos para os ombros do marido e segurou ali com força. Ele o fitou com determinação em seu olhar, um brilho quente que parecia refletir as chamas do próprio inferno. Damien estava absolutamente fascinado por poder ver aquele olhar refletido em Pip, por ver um lado dele que parecia tão envolvido nos próprios pensamentos que se tornava completamente alheio a qualquer coisa que aparecesse em sua frente.

\- Não me interessa o que tem lá fora, só me faz esquecer! - murmurou rispidamente nos lábios de Damien e o puxou para outra beijo.

Complacente, o anticristo fechou os olhos e pressionou mais Pip contra a parede. Puxou a parte de trás de seus joelhos para que ele tivesse que dobrá-los e o ergueu do chão. As pernas de Pip abraçaram sua cintura e as mãos o agarraram com mais força, não só permitindo que Damien se esfregasse entre suas pernas, como também que lhe apertasse a bunda com as duas mãos.

Pip gemeu nos lábios de Damien e inconscientemente começou a puxar sua roupa, um sinal mudo para que as tirasse. Por estarem em uma festa, os recursos eram limitados, mas o anticristo colocou o britânico no chão por um momento para que ambos tirassem as calças. Uma vez despidos da parte de baixo, desceu a boca para o pescoço de Pip, de onde afastou as roupas que cobriam a pele branca, e pressionou os dentes na região, marcando-o com seu formato e hematomas onde deixava os chupões. Libertando-se de uma mão, fez aparecer um tubo de lubrificante e encharcou os dedos com o líquido transparente. Damien clamou os lábios de Pip para si ao pressionar o primeiro dedo em sua entrada e o ouviu gemer. Mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior, não o bastante para tirar sangue, e mal soube ele que efeito isso teve em Damien.

Pouco a pouco, o primeiro dedo o foi adentrando, arrancando dele mais e mais gemidos com quanto mais fundo ia e começava os movimentos de vaivém. Inseriu o segundo e então o terceiro, ao mesmo tempo que a outra mão masturbava lentamente o membro de Pip e a boca dava atenção a seu pescoço e o lóbulo de sua orelha. O britânico tinha a cabeça pressionada na parede e as costas levemente arqueadas, à mercê do prazer. Os dedos de Damien eram tão habilidosos dentro de si, sabendo exatamente o ritmo que ele gostava e indo longe o bastante para que o dedo médio encostasse em sua próstata. Pip podia gozar ali mesmo e não se importaria nem um pouco, estava mesmo precisando para aliviar o estresse em seus músculos.

Percebeu não estar prestando atenção quando Damien o penetrou com o pau, os dedos já fora de si a certo tempo. Pip estremeceu e segurou com as duas mãos em seus ombros; deixou que Damien usasse as mãos para levantá-lo do chão, ainda sentado, e o pressionasse contra a parede com as pernas enroladas ao redor de sua cintura. Fazia os movimentos de vaivém com força, igualmente buscando o orgasmo e o alívio naquele ato. As costas de Pip martelavam contra a parede fazendo um barulho alto, o qual era abafado do lado de fora pela música alta da festa. Os convidados restantes, que tinham sido de fato convidados, aproveitavam o que tinha restante de comida e o set de músicas que restou, completamente alheios ao que acontecia no banheiro naquele instante. Quem não estivesse ouvindo aquele barulho era sortudo, pois Pip e Damien não faziam questão de serem silenciosos.

Com a boca do anticristo em seu pescoço, não havia nada que pudesse abafar os gemidos de Pip. As mãos não serviam de ajuda, pois estavam segurando nos ombros de Damien para que ele não caísse, estando elevado do chão; ele podia apenas gemer e ignorar o medo de ser escutado. Ele batia as costas repetidamente na parede do banheiro juntamente com a cabeça, mas seus gemidos não eram de dor, de maneira alguma. Cada único “ah” que deixava sua boca, que incentivava Damien a ir mais e mais fundo dentro dele, era carregado com todo o prazer que corria sua espinha e fazia seu corpo estremecer. Aquela dança de corpos entrelaçados era uma da qual Pip jamais se esqueceria; se entregaria ao anticristo com todo seu corpo e vitalidade para ser acometido por tal prazer, que corria desde a ponta do cabelo até a pontinha do pé.

\- Damien… 

O anticristo estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome proferido, engolido pelo tesão e o desejo de ouvir mais daqueles choramingos de seu amado, tão perto de seu ouvido. Apertou as mãos em sua bunda e o fez quicar em seu pau, as costas batendo na parede junto ao som de pele contra pele. Arriscando soltar uma mão, agarrou o pau de Pip e voltou a masturbá-lo, desejando que ele se aproximasse do próprio orgasmo tanto quanto ele perseguia o seu.

Pip gozou primeiro, pouquíssimo tempo antes de Damien. Relaxou o corpo contra a parede e quase caiu ao fazê-lo, mas Damien conseguiu segurá-lo antes que algo ruim acontecesse. Ambos deslizaram ao chão, as pernas tremendo com o cansaço e o êxtase. Era uma sensação boa, estar inebriado após o orgasmo, alheio ao restante do mundo; era uma sensação que nenhum deles desejava sentir com ninguém que não fosse o outro.

Apesar das pernas trêmulas, Pip tentou ficar de pé e quase caiu de bunda no chão. Damien riu de sua desgraça, mas precisou se apoiar na pia para conseguir se sustentar. Não trocaram palavras, apenas sorrisos e olhares próximos - talvez alguns beijos também - e puxaram o papel higiênico para limparem eles mesmos e os pingos que escorreram nas roupas. Se tivessem sorte, ninguém perceberia o que aconteceu para acabarem assim.

O sorriso de Pip desapareceu por completo ao sair do banheiro com Damien, tomado pela surpresa e perplexidade. Damien, que seguia logo atrás, não teve uma expressão diferente, embora a sua carregasse mais raiva que espanto. 

O salão, ou pelo menos o que deveria ser, estava completamente destruído, repleto de cinzas e as paredes preenchidas com um preto chamuscado, como se tivesse sido incendiado. As mesas, cadeiras e o palco estavam completamente destruídos, os restos mortais inutilizados. Os convidados tossiam e, também cobertos de cinzas, batiam nas próprias roupas para tirá-las e se limparem, mas sem muito sucesso. Tudo era uma completa bagunça.

As mãos de Pip começaram a tremer, os olhos azuis correndo de um lado para o outro, em busca de alguém conhecido.

\- O… O que aconteceu?

Tossindo, Gregory se aproximou do casal que saía do banheiro com Christophe levado por uma mão e Estella por outra.

\- Parece que o presente realmente era fogos de artifício. - disse e largou os colegas para limpar mais das próprias roupas. - Já estava ligado antes de pegarmos, não tinha como impedir a explosão.

\- Pelo menos algumas pessoas foram tiradas. - disse Estella. - Aqueles fetos de boi vão me pagar por esse vestido estragado.

Nenhuma resposta veio do casal, mas ao menos Damien tinha uma expressão normal em seu rosto, preenchido por raiva. Pip, no entanto, tinha um sorriso tão estranho em seu rosto capaz de fazer qualquer um se arrepiar. Seus olhos encaravam diretamente para a frente, focando em todo lugar e lugar nenhum, incapaz de serem rastreados, chamando a atenção e preocupando seus quatro amigos.

\- Pip? - Damien tocou seu ombro com suavidade, a raiva transformando-se em preocupação ao vê-lo parado como uma estátua.

\- Me dá mais do ponche batizado. - ele disse, simples, e esticou uma mão para o marido.

Nas circunstâncias em que estavam, Damien julgou melhor ceder aos pedidos do marido que contestá-lo; ele claramente não estava em uma posição muito boa. Fez um copo surgir com seus poderes e o estendeu à Pip. O britânico tomou com força o copo de sua mão e entornou tudo em uma virada só.

Ele não estava bem, de maneira nenhuma. O sorriso em seu rosto nada mais era que a forma que ele encontrou de resistir à um piripaque. Se não sorrisse, provavelmente quebraria como a xícara que Clyde deixou cair no chão.

Conforme os minutos se estenderam, Damien foi compreendendo o que estava acontecendo com Pip, especialmente depois que ele agarrou seu braço e o apertou.

\- De volta pro banheiro? 

\- De volta pro banheiro.

O britânico arrastou o anticristo consigo de volta para o único cômodo que restou intacto. Ao bater a porta, Christophe, Gregory e Estella se apressaram em se afastar. Eles certamente apreciariam um momento de privacidade.

(...)

Depois de apagarem o fogo, Pip, Damien, Estella, Christophe e Gregory dispensaram os demais convidados e ficaram o resto do tempo de aluguel do lugar bebendo e conversando sobre qualquer merda que vinha na cabeça. Acabaram com toda a bebida que tinha na festa, alguns bebendo mais que outros e, ao fim de tudo, separaram-se para cada um encontrar seu caminho de volta para casa. 

Não era muito racional deixar um bando de adolescentes idiotas saírem pela rua a essas horas da madrugada, ainda mais estando bêbados, mas eles também estavam mortos então não é como se fizesse alguma diferença. Se algo acontecesse, eles só teriam que fazer uma viagem a mais para retornar à superfície. Seria um saco, mas era apenas um pequeno preço a pagar por andar por aí com a cabeça nas nuvens.

Ao menos os outros não tinham que lidar com o que Damien tinha. Pip era muito sensível quando se tratava de bebida. Ele raramente ia a festas, o que significava que raramente bebia. Apenas um copo era o bastante para deixá-lo já meio lerdo. Mas ele tinha tomado mais de um copo. _Bem mais de um copo._ Zonzo era uma palavra simples demais para definir o estado do britânico agora. Ele parecia quase chapado de tanto que sorria e ria para o nada. Seu corpo capengava de um lado para o outro, suas asas praticamente limpando a rua ao se arrastarem por elas, tinha um sorriso largo no rosto e as palavras raramente tinham alguma coerência quando saíam de sua boca.

A volta para casa não foi tão tranquila assim.

O tempo todo, Damien segurava Pip com força para ele não perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, além de precisar manter-se atento à quaisquer carros que passassem na rua a essas horas da noite. Já precisou puxar o marido pelo braço duas vezes para evitar algum tipo de colisão. Pip podia estar bêbado, mas embriaguez não inebriaria sua capacidade de sentir dor, e ser atropelado doía pra caralho.

Apesar de vê-lo assim ser estranho, Damien estaria mentindo se dissesse que ver seu marido sorridente daquele jeito não o deixava feliz também, mesmo que fosse por conta da bebida e não de felicidade verdadeira. Ele esteve tão estressado desde que seus colegas se infiltraram na festa que, por um instante, Damien temeu que a festa tinha sido estragada para ele. Qualquer sorriso dele seria muito bem apreciado agora, mesmo ele estando bêbado e completamente fora de si.

O anticristo, que tinha as mãos o abraçando pela cintura, percebeu, quando Pip começou a andar endireitado, que tinha algo errado. Ao olhar para ele, espantou-se ao ver lágrimas correndo por seus olhos.

\- Por que você tá chorando? - perguntou baixinho, assustado pela súbita mudança de humor em Pip. Ele estava rindo a meio segundo atrás!

O britânico fungou e limpou os olhos com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Ergueu os olhos para Damien com as trilhas secas manchando seu rosto e o nariz vermelho.

\- Porque você é maravilhoso! - gritou, as lágrimas voltando a escorrer pelas bochechas. - E eu te amo tanto e estamos casados e eu não consigo aguentar! - tremeram-lhe os ombros e as pequenas mãos agarraram-se ao paletó de Damien com força, puxando-o para que pressionasse seu corpo contra o dele. - Eu te amo tanto, Damien!

Sorrindo torto, Damien puxou Pip para um abraço e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. Seu marido era tão sensível quando estava embriagado, mais do que era sóbrio; era adorável ao mesmo tempo que podia ser irritante. Mas Damien não pendia para o lado que seus colegas de classe pendiam. Nada em Pip era irritante. Não havia nada nele que Damien não amasse, que não queria que acompanhasse com ele pelo resto da vida. E agora ele o teria.

Ergueu o rosto de Pip com a mão e pressionou os lábios nos dele com carinho e adoração, bebendo de toda a paixão com a qual ele o devolveu. Os braços de Pip subiram para seu pescoço, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabeços e pressionando as palmas com força suficiente em sua nuca para aprofundar o beijo e incentivar Damien a adentrar sua boca com a língua.

Havia fome nos gestos de Pip, cada movimento da mão e do corpo tinha um propósito apenas em mente: atiçar o anticristo. Se ele sabia estar fazendo isso ou não, não importava, pois Damien não se deteve em pegá-lo pelas pernas e se mandar com ele para algum canto escuro - talvez um beco, ele não tinha prestado tanta atenção - e se debruçar sobre o britânico para ambos cederem ao prazer. Foi onde chegaram em pouquíssimo tempo, com alguns momentos de preparação e então Damien já estava dentro de Pip, movendo o corpo em sincronia com o dele e sendo absorvido pela soberba do homem debaixo de si.

Até onde conseguia alcançar, Damien pressionou beijos em sua pele, sem se importar com o tecido que escondia o pescoço e os ombros de Pip de sua vista. O loiro, por sua vez, agarrou-se às suas costas e apertou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura para que tivesse mais contato com o pau de seu marido.

Nenhum dos dois fazia questão de ser silencioso, gemiam conforme seus corpos se aproximavam do ápice, sem o pudor de tentarem fechar a boca. As asas de Pip batiam contra a parede, soavam como um pássaro enjaulado e desesperado por se libertar - e, de certa forma, pode-se dizer que era mesmo. O único momento em que parte dos barulhos era cessado era quando Damien beijava Pip; sua boca abafava o som, ainda que apenas parcialmente, deixando os gemidos de ambos soando como bufadas, misturado com o som do estalo das bocas, entrelaçando-se em uma dança na qual ambos eram profissionais.

Com certeza acordariam algum vizinho com aquela barulheira, mas não se importavam. Quando estavam assim, facilmente perdiam-se no prazer, no calor do momento e na sensação deliciosa de sentir o corpo da pessoa amada tão próximo, a pessoa que lhe significa tanto ao coração lhe proporcionando esse prazer que o engole inteiro.

Não levou tanto tempo para que ambos gozassem, mas tardaram um pouco mais do que deveriam para se levantarem e saírem daquele lugar escuro, e quase foram atacados por um gato de rua.

O sexo fez bem para aliviar a embriaguez de Pip, o cansaço substituindo parte daquela sensação. Seu corpo não mais cambaleava por inebriação, se não por cansaço. Mal conseguia sentir as pernas enquanto andava e segurava-se mais em Damien do que antes era necessário. No entanto, ele ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto - pequeno e cansado, mas tinha.

\- Eu tô morto. Eu tô morto e casado com o filho do diabo.

Damien riu e apertou a mão dele.

\- Isso é um problema?

Pip balançou a cabeça fervorosamente.

\- Não, não, só é engraçado. Eu tô sentando no colo do filho do capeta.

Rindo mais uma vez, o anticristo puxou Pip para mais perto.

As asas do loiro se arrastaram pelo chão durante todo o resto do caminho, certamente cansadas de terem se esfregado nas paredes com tanto vigor. Pip ficaria sem se erguer do chão por algum tempo depois daquele dia. É uma pena, pois suas pernas também doíam.

\- Você sabia que a tradição de levar a noiva pra dentro carregando surgiu na Inglaterra vitoriana? - Pip de repente disse, a meio caminho da casa deles. - Era pra noiva não tropeçar, porque tropeçar dá má sorte pro casamento. Você não vai tropeçar, vai, Damien?

\- Não, amor, eu não vou.

A princípio, Damien achou fofo aquele pequeno Pip tão bêbado que começara a falar sobre seu país, era aleatório de um jeito divertidamente adorável. Quando chegaram à rua de casa, ele já sabia tudo sobre a história da coroa, a conspiração da morte da princesa Diana e a dança tradicional vitoriana - desta qual ele achou ridiculamente engraçado o tapa na bunda que as mulheres haviam de dar nos homens.

Pouco a pouco, Pip estava ficando mais sóbrio; sabia pelo arrastar de seus pés e os barulhos de desgosto que fazia com a boca, como se tivesse acabado de chupar limão. Damien colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Pip e o puxou para perto, a fim de deixá-lo mais confortável enquanto caminhavam para o aconchego da casa.

\- Está menos bêbado agora?

O britânico piscou algumas vezes antes de responder e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do marido.

\- Acho que sim… Andar faz bem pra saúde. Mas minhas asas estão me matando agora. O que eu fiquei falando durante todo esse tempo?

\- Primeiro foi um monte de blá blá blá aleatório, aí você começou a chorar - Pip exclamou “o que” baixo, mas Damien o ignorou. - E depois que o álcool começou a abaixar você começou a cuspir fatos aleatórios sobre a Inglaterra, a rainha, tradições da era vitoriana e depois você me puxou pra transarmos no beco.

As bochechas de Pip se encheram de cor e a cabeça abaixou, o cabelo longo caindo em seu rosto e o ocultando em meio às sombras.

\- Por isso que minhas pernas e asas doem tanto? Mas como que isso aconteceu em tão pouco tempo? Eu não devia ter ficado sóbrio assim tão rápido. Você sabe, Damien.

Ah, ele sabia, e como.

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu fui tirando o álcool de você aos poucos pra não te deixar tonto demais. Você sabe como eu ficava quando ficava sóbrio rápido demais.

Pip sorriu.

\- Dores de cabeça por uma semana. - fez uma breve pausa. - ... E dores na bunda por duas.

Damien riu e beliscou a bochecha de Pip.

\- Mas você gostou.

\- É claro que gostei. Foi com você. Foi apenas um preço a pagar por uma semana de boas noites. Dias não muito acordados, mas boas noites. - ele sorriu e se colocou na ponta dos pés por um momento para beijar a bochecha de Damien com carinho. - Eu te amo, sabia?

\- Eu também te amo. Muito. - em um rápido movimento, o anticristo trouxe Pip à seu colo, as mãos apertadas ao redor de seu corpo. Lábios colidiram com a pequena faixa de pele exposta no pescoço de Pip. - Relaxa, não vou tropeçar.

Rindo, o loiro se deixou ser carregado para dentro de casa sem nenhuma dificuldade - sem tropeçar. Damien levou-o imediatamente para o quarto, sem deixá-lo perguntar como os presentes já estavam todos na sala, e o colocou na cama com cuidado, para não fazer lhe doer as pernas e as asas.

Movendo-se para fechar a porta, Damien percebeu a ausência de uma figura no quarto.

\- Cadê o Charcoal?

Por um momento, Pip se esqueceu completamente de seu companheiro, e se repreendeu mentalmente por isso, então disfarçou com um sorriso delicado enquanto tirava os sapatos e o colete preto.

\- Estella está me fazendo o favor de cuidar dele. Não vamos ser incomodados por pelo menos uma semana. Podemos aproveitar nossa lua de mel em paz. - _interprete como quiser_ ficou omisso.

Damien se afastou da porta e, tirando o smokin, mais uma vez se colocou por cima de Pip e puxou-o pela nuca para beijá-lo. Debruçou-o sobre a cama, os olhos fechados incapazes de admirar a iluminação da cama com a luz da lua.

\- É incrível como você continua com fôlego mesmo depois de três rodadas de sexo. Se eu não fosse vindo do inferno, não te aguentaria.

\- Eu disse que tenho muita estamina. - Pip riu e puxou Damien pelo colarinho, quase colando seus rostos. - Agora cala a boca e me fode.

A janela aberta foi completamente esquecida durante a primeira rodada, os deixando expostos aos olhos de qualquer um que passasse por ali que pudesse vê-los daquele jeito. A preocupação bateu depois, mas tudo foi resolvido com um simples estalar de dedos e foram permitidos de voltar a se afogarem um no outro.

Enfim estavam casados, não havia tempo para se preocuparem com o que acontecia lá fora, tampouco queriam. Aquela era _sua_ noite, o momento para devotar atenção à pessoa mais importante da vida dos dois e banhá-la com todo seu amor. Eles esperaram mais do que gostariam por isso e não estavam dispostos a deixar que o que aconteceu anteriormente os afete agora, independentemente de estarem falidos logo no primeiro dia de casados. Isso era problema do amanhã.


	8. Fool

Por estarem em lua de mel, Damien e Pip concordaram em cabular aula pelo resto da semana. Não havia motivo para se preocuparem com notas, já que Damien era o anticristo e Pip já estava morto. Queriam aproveitar daquela semana ao máximo, afundando-se na presença um do outro o máximo que podiam antes que a vida real liberasse seu chamado e eles tivessem que encher a cabeça com outras prioridades.

No geral, não havia muito que fazer na casa fora assistir televisão e mexer no celular, talvez ler alguns livros, se tivesse algo interessante nas estantes. Mas não é sobre ter o que fazer que se trata a lua de mel, mas sim de aproveitarem a presença um do outro sem qualquer tipo de distração que possa impedi-los de trepar. E, ah, como eles estavam se aproveitando daquilo. Pip estava acordando a cada dia com mais dor nas costas pela postura ruim. Acontece que Damien é muito mais criativo do que as pessoas que o conhecem o dão crédito; ninguém sabia disso melhor do que Pip. As marcas avermelhadas em suas costas, coxas e bunda estavam lá para provar isso. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, era quase tão pervertido quanto o próprio marido, e não tinha muito problema com tentar as coisas que ele tinha a sugerir. O que o tédio não faz com as pessoas?

Como já estava se tornando rotina naquela casa, Pip acordou às duas da tarde com o cabelo completamente bagunçado, parecendo uma vassoura velha, e uma dor absurda no corpo. Damien já devia ter se levantado a algum tempo, ele não sabia; levantou da cama e fez o que podia para ir ao banheiro sem as pernas cederem e ele cair no chão.

Chegando na frente do espelho, Pip ficou horrorizado com seu estado deplorável. O pescoço estava repleto de marcas de mordida e chupões, cobrindo quase toda a pele branca com vermelho e roxo e o cabelo estava um ninho de rato, parecendo mais uma vassoura usada do que cabelo. Para melhorar, estava com olheiras debaixo dos olhos por não estar dormindo direito. 

Ele e Damien estiveram acordados até tarde por tantas noites seguidas que ele estava começando a se afetar. Permanecer acordado durante o dia se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

Suspirando, Pip adentrou o box do banheiro e abriu o chuveiro para tomar banho. A água quente começou a pingar sobre seu corpo, lavando o suor, saliva e sujeira de seu corpo com relativa facilidade. Ao mesmo tempo, o britânico estava ficando com mais sono, o calor aconchegante demais para afastar aquela sensação insistente que puxava suas pálpebras.

Enquanto colocava shampoo nas mãos e esfregava no cabelo, se perguntou como faria para tirar aqueles malditos nós mais tarde. Pelo menos havia retraído as asas e os chifres, o que facilitaria na hora que saísse do banho; menos coisa para secar.

A porta do banheiro abriu de repente e uma figura de cabelos pretos e cauda de diabo entrou no meio da neblina de água quente.

Já despido de roupas, Damien se convidou a entrar no chuveiro com Pip e assim o fez.

\- Bom dia, casado. - cumprimentou-o com um sorriso no rosto e fechou a porta de vidro.

Pip riu e revirou os olhos, dando um passo para o lado para dar espaço à Damien.

\- Bom dia, casado.

O anticristo inclinou-se sobre Pip e pegou seus lábios para si, pressionando-os em um beijo terno de bom dia, ao qual Pip correspondeu. A cauda de Damien balançou entre seus pés de empolgação, e ele não conseguiu se conter em dar mais alguns beijos no rosto de Pip ao pararem o primeiro beijo.

Rindo baixo, o loiro moveu as mãos aos ombros de Damien para não cair e sorriu com os lábios gelados em sua pele; faziam cócegas.

Se tinha algo que fazia todas as manhãs valerem a pena, era a atenção que Damien dava à ele; a forma como o enchia de beijos sem esperar nada de volta e sussurrava mil e uma juras de amor em seu ouvido. Não havia nada que Pip adorasse mais do que ser lembrado constantemente do quanto Damien o amava, seu marido. Fosse por ter passado tempo demais ansiando por alguém que o apreciasse ou o tempo que passou ansiando por _ele,_ enfim estava sendo satisfeito daquelas necessidades, depois de tanto tempo. Ele podia pegar Damien pelo rosto e puxá-lo de encontro à sua boca, abraçá-lo sem pudor no meio da rua e passar quanto tempo desejasse ao seu lado, dentro ou fora de casa, pois ninguém podia dizê-los mais o que fazer. Ele tinha o passe-livre em seu dedo anelar.

Pip sorriu para o anticristo ao sentir as mãos dele em sua cintura, mas afastou-se antes que ele pudesse ter alguma ideia inapropriada.

\- Você pode lavar minhas costas, querido?

Damien murmurou em concordância e tomou o sabonete e a esponja de Pip para se concentrar em suas costas. Deslizou a mão pela pele lisa e molhada do loiro com movimentos leves, fazendo uma leve massagem ao chegar em seus ombros. Pip soltava alguns gemidos baixos quando ele apertava demais, e inconscientemente inclinava a cabeça para o lado. Ficaram nisso por tempo mais que o suficiente, ao ponto de seus dedos começarem a ficar enrugados além da conta, mas estavam hipnotizados demais com os movimentos para despertarem de seus pensamentos.

Desconsiderando a dor que tinha nas pernas, aquele devia ser o mais relaxado que Pip estava em anos. Não tinha que se preocupar com o tempo que ficava no chuveiro, pessoas gritando do lado de fora ou o horário de ir para a aula (esse último por tempo limitado). Ele agora tinha a própria casa, um marido, um animal de estimação, um lugar para colocar suas próprias coisas e nenhum vizinho perto o suficiente para o incomodar.

Fecharam o chuveiro e saíram do banheiro um pouco relutantes. O ar do lado de fora estava frio e eles abraçados apenas à toalhas. Pegaram as roupas do armário e, secando-se, trocaram de roupa e fizeram o resto da higiene.

Charcoal entrou no quarto ao ouvir os dois perambulando de um lado ao outro e pulou na cama, os observando com olhos curiosos. Pip se aproximou dele e fez carinho em sua cabeça, coçando atrás das orelhas e sorrindo quando ele fez um barulhinho.

No que seria o sexto ou sétimo dia de casados, ambos Pip e Damien já estavam se acostumando com a rotina de levantar e preparar comida para o café da manhã. Nunca era algo muito pesado, no máximo duas fatias de bacon, mas sempre era um imenso prazer passar tempo juntos na cozinha se ajudando a trabalhar. Eles não eram perfeitamente adequados para cozinhar, Damien mais do que Pip, mas sempre davam seu jeito, como faziam com todas as dificuldades em suas vidas. O britânico assumiria o fogão enquanto o anticristo ajudaria de canto, separando os pratos, mexendo uma das panelas enquanto seu marido cuidava de outra coisa, pegando os temperos e preparando o chá.

Damien terminou de arrumar tudo antes de Pip, e se sentou em uma cadeira para mexer no celular enquanto o marido terminava de fazer a comida. Ele ocasionalmente levantava o olhar para encarar o britânico caminhando de um lado para o outro para cuidar das panelas; era estranhamente hipnotizante, ver sua cauda deslizando pelo chão e as asas balançando em suas costas. Ocasionalmente o ouvia murmurando uma música enquanto mexia a colher, balançando delicadamente a cintura e batendo o pé, quase como se estivesse escutando de fato uma música. Fazia Damien querer levantar e dançar junto dele.

Balançou a cabeça e desviou os olhos. Não podia ficar se distraindo com Pip agora. Estava no celular por um motivo e precisava se focar nele. Ergueu o aparelho e mergulhou no brilho forte da tela, sem nem perceber quando Pip terminou de cozinhar e começou a colocar tudo na mesa. O britânico também não fez muita questão de chamá-lo, percebendo o quão concentrado que estava em seu celular. Sempre que Damien ficava assim, sabia que estava fazendo algo importante.

\- Acho que encontrei um emprego. - disse o anticristo no meio do almoço.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Pip quase cuspiu o chá no chão. Surpresa era pouco. Ele não esperava que Damien estivesse seriamente procurando um emprego! _Damien!_

\- É sério? Oh, Damien, que notícia ótima! Qual trabalho você vai tentar?

\- Caixa do McDonalds.

Um balde de água fria pareceu cair na cabeça de Pip. Não que tivesse algo errado com trabalhar em redes fast food, apenas pensou que Damien escolheria algo diferente, considerando que era o anticristo e por gostar de coisas mais intensas. Aparentemente… Ele estava errado. Bem errado.

\- Oh. E quando é a entrevista de emprego?

\- Hoje à tarde. Pode ser que demore um pouco, mas temos tempo o suficiente pra passar juntos.

As mãos de Damien colocaram-se por cima da de Pip e esconderam a pele branca entre as palmas. O loiro abriu um pequeno sorriso e trouxe as mãos do marido aos lábios, dando vários beijos nos punhos. Damien retribuiu o sorriso e tentou disfarçar o rubor nas bochechas com um riso.

Foi Pip o primeiro a se levantar da mesa, puxando Damien pela mão para se sentarem no sofá e assistir um filme. Precisavam aproveitar os momentos juntos enquanto podiam, pois logo voltariam à escola e Damien acataria um emprego. Até suas próprias preocupações com o que fazer da vida (que ele não tinha) foram deixadas de lado no momento que escondeu as asas e encostou as costas no tronco de Damien. 

Acabaram dormindo em algum momento no sofá e Damien já tinha saído quando Pip acordou, deixando para trás apenas um bilhete mental o dizendo que foi para a entrevista de emprego e que voltaria logo com dois sorvetes para tomarem. Pip estava um tanto decepcionado por ser deixado assim de uma hora para a outra, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Permaneceu sentado no sofá e puxou o controle para mudar os canais em busca de algo interessante.

Era tão estranho morar em uma casa só sua e estar sozinho nela. Pip já esteve assim antes, tanto na casa quanto no orfanato, mas aquele era um sentido diferente de sozinho. Apesar de sentir falta de Damien sempre que estava longe dele, a saudade parecia diminuir consideravelmente ao olhar para o anel em seu dedo, tornava-se quase tolerável. Aquela joia, tão preciosa para ele, significava muito mais que um símbolo de sua união; era uma garantia de que Damien estaria de volta para casa ao fim do dia, e teria seu tempo todinho para Pip.

Sem encontrar nada na televisão, o britânico se levantou e reaqueceu seu chá para relaxar e pensar em alguma outra coisa. Era em momentos de silêncio assim que sentia falta de Charcoal, que o acompanhava de um lado para o outro e se segurava em sua cauda quando ele ficava feliz, apenas para se balançar. Ele era uma excelente forma de distração quando ficavam sozinhos. Charcoal era bem elétrico e corria de um lado para o outro da casa, xeretando dentro das panelas o dia inteiro. Pip se divertia muito o observando aprontar suas travessuras e idas ao jardim para cheirar as flores. O britânico se perguntava como ele estava se saindo na casa de Estella. Tomara que esteja bem.

Quando o chá acabou, Pip saiu de casa para ficar no jardim e brincar com seus poderes novos. Colocou toda a louça na pia e saiu, apenas da porta para fora, e sentou-se no degrau da escada. O sol batia diretamente em seu rosto, bloqueado parcialmente pelo telhado, e os olhos corriam o jardim verde e as plantinhas que cresciam próximas à parede de casa. Com um movimento calmo do dedo, Pip fez brotar do chão uma pequena rosa, que em seguida pegou fogo. Mal levantou-se do lugar para ajudar a pobre flor e só restaram as cinzas dela. Essa coisa de poderes era muito mais complicada do que Pip pensava.

Caminhou a passos pequenos até a flor e tirou os restos do caule com delicadeza. Pobre coitada, tão jovem mas com tanto potencial. Pip não pôde evitar de se sentir mal com a coitadinha, não queria fazê-la entrar em combustão. Precisava se lembrar de pedir à Damien que o ajudasse a controlar melhor seus poderes, só o faltava ter que queimar mais flores inocentes para conseguir controlar tudo.

Talvez fosse por estar querendo criar vida que deu errado, já que isto era algo que fazia parte dos poderes de Deus, mas ele nunca tinha a menor ideia quando se tratava de coisas do além-vida.

Movimento atraiu a curiosidade de seu olhar e percebeu Damien estacionando o carro ao lado da casa, quase no meio da rua, mas o filho de Satã não pareceu se importar de forma alguma. Pip rapidamente largou a flor carbonizada no chão, imaginando que tivesse caído em meio às outras e desaparecido, e se aproximou do carro para receber o marido.

\- Consegui o emprego, caralho! - Damien rebateu batendo a porta.

\- Isso é esplêndido, Damien! - Pip comemorou, parando ao lado dele e o beijando na bochecha. - Não é um salário tão generoso, mas vamos sobreviver. Isso me lembrou que preciso encontrar um emprego também; ainda temos que pagar o prejuízo da explosão no nosso casamento.

Damien sorriu. _Nosso casamento._ Pip não tinha ideia o quão prazeroso era para Damien ouvi-lo dizer essas palavras. E pensar que até alguns meses atrás eles imaginavam que casariam apenas quando se formassem na escola e tivessem lares e empregos estáveis. Dessa vez eles se jogaram de cabeça nessa empreitada - mas não se arrependeram nadinha.

\- Não se preocupe com arrumar um emprego ainda. Eu consigo nos sustentar por um tempo. Lembre que não precisamos de tanto assim, só o bastante para pagar as contas de luz, água e internet.

\- E quanto à comida?

\- Comida não é algo que dá trabalho de criar usando os poderes, mas água e luz são algo constante, assim como internet, o que causa um certo desgaste. Apesar de termos mais poder à nossa disposição, não quero que você acabe se esgotando usando de um poder por tempo demais.

Típico de Damien. Sempre imaginando que Pip se cansaria facilmente, que cairia no chão se se esforçasse um pouco demais. Havia exceções, mas não era esse o caso, não naquela situação. O britânico estava mais do que disposto a procurar um emprego caso precisassem, mesmo que fosse ser rejeitado em qualquer lugar que fosse; gostava de se sentir produtivo, mesmo que por uma ninharia insignificante. Sim, gostava de ficar em casa e relaxar como qualquer um, mas também sempre foi muito pró-ativo em trabalhar (geralmente por ordem de outras pessoas). Soava estranho para seus ouvidos ser _dispensado_ de serviço, mas não estava em posição de comentar. Damien sabia mais sobre as necessidades do pós-vida do que ele.

\- Se você diz que não precisa… Confiarei em sua palavra, meu amor. Meu _marido._

Damien abraçou Pip pela cintura, ignorando o arrepio em sua espinha, e sorriu em seu cabelo.

\- Você não sabe como te ouvir me chamando assim me deixa com vontade de te beijar.

O comentário provocou um riso em Pip, que, colocando-se na pontinha dos pés, pressionou os lábios no canto da boca de Damien de forma tentadora; nem muito suave, nem muito intenso. Algo simples e delicado, apenas para provocar seu amado.

\- Te chamando de que, marido? - perguntou, inocência na voz, mas não teve chance de ser respondido quando Damien puxou-o pelos ombros e atacou seus lábios com os dele.

A força fez Pip dar alguns passos para trás para se estabilizar, quase tropeçando na grama. Levou as mãos para segurar os ombros de Damien com mais força e não cair, ao mesmo tempo que abria a boca e deixava-o explorar com a língua, arrancando curtos suspiros de seus lábios. Pouco lhe importava que estavam em ambiente aberto e podiam ser vistos por qualquer um que passasse, queria ser envolvido por aquela sensação maravilhosa que era beijar Damien e ter as mãos dele em sua cintura.

O beijo acabou rápido demais, o suficiente para atiçar a curiosidade do loiro. Analisou o rosto do marido com cuidado, olhando além da forma como ele o olhava e as rugas de um sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Você está pensativo. - não era uma pergunta, mas, sim, uma constatação. Pip conhecia o marido que tinha, sabia quando não beijava direito por estar cansado e quando era por ter algo em mente. Damien era sempre tão claro para ele, como ler um livro. Só tornava ainda melhor quando Pip errava seu julgamento. - O que está em sua cabeça?

Damien deu de ombros, sem realmente se importar.

\- Eu estava só pensando que quero passar mais tempo com você.

\- Você já está.

Damien balançou a cabeça.

\- Não assim. Digo de fazermos algo juntos, um jeito bom de aproveitarmos o tempo. Não temos tanto tempo assim antes de precisarmos voltar às aulas e eu não quero pensar em nada nesse meio-tempo a não ser você.

Pip corou e abraçou seu marido com força. Acomodou o rosto em seu ombro e relaxou ao sentir os braços dele o confortarem no contato retribuído, as mãos acariciando suas costas ternamente. Damien certamente era a pessoa mais preciosa que Pip já teve o prazer de conhecer, sempre pensando nele e desejando o melhor para ambos, para sempre aproveitarem o quanto podiam um com o outro, oferecendo à Pip todo o amor e afeto que ele passou tantos anos querendo, mas nunca receber de ninguém. Ele havia casado com a pessoa certa.

\- Eu adoraria que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa. Quanto mais tempo passo com você, mais feliz eu fico. Que tem em mente?

\- Podíamos fazer um piquenique próximo ao Stark’s Pond, só eu e você. 

\- Acho uma ideia excelente. - exclamou Pip com um sorriso. - Já faz tempo que não saímos desse jeito, não? 

É verdade. Sempre que saíam, geralmente era acompanhado de Gregory ou Christophe, às vezes Estella quando ela não tinha encontros com Rebecca, mas nunca tinham um tempo verdadeiramente para eles. Isso era algo novo, com o que não estavam de todo acostumados. Pode ser um tanto transparente dependendo de quem vê, mas Damien e Pip eram muito carentes um pelo outro. Sempre que podiam reclamar atenção do outro, o faziam sem pensar duas vezes. Essas circunstâncias novas não estavam agradando muito ao casal, embora ainda estivessem na lua de mel.

\- Já está na hora de quebrar velhos vícios. Você sabe como amo sair com você. - _como gosto de todo e qualquer momento que posso passar ao seu lado._

Pip assentiu com a cabeça e ficou na pontinha dos pés para dar um selinho nos lábios de Damien.

\- Sim, eu sei. Também amo sair com você. Eu amo tudo em você, Damien.

O anticristo sorriu e puxou Pip pela cintura para ligar suas bocas mais uma vez. Porra, beijar seu marido era bom demais! Seus lábios acabariam inchados mais uma vez se continuassem por muito mais tempo. Não que eles se importassem.

\- Vamos ver o que temos na geladeira para podermos levar. - disse Damien, largando da cintura de Pip e caminhando com ele para dentro de casa.

Foram para a geladeira lado a lado, tirando o que queriam levar e guardando tudo dentro de uma cestinha conjurada pelo anticristo. Conversaram paralelamente enquanto arrumavam tudo e levavam para o carro. Damien falava sobre a entrevista de emprego e sobre como foi fácil demais conseguir o cargo, nem precisou esperar que retornassem à ele. Pip começou a suspeitar se ele não teria usado manipulação na pessoa que o entrevistou, de tanto que ele se gabava, mas não era da sua conta. Pelo menos Damien estava feliz.

Terminado de arrumar e guardar, entraram no carro e foram para Stark’s Pond, ouvindo músicas do rádio pelo caminho. Chegaram sem muitos semáforos vermelhos e deixaram o carro em um estacionamento antes de percorrer a grama para chegar ao lago. Havia pessoas pescando, caminhando e poucos carros passando por perto. A maioria estava em seus celulares, mas nenhum dos dois se importava; menos pessoas para encher o saco deles.

Sentaram-se debaixo de uma árvore, sem usar toalha, e puxaram a cesta para começarem a comer. Damien, que já tinha comido no caminho, não pegou nada além de um sanduíche de geléia, o mesmo que Pip. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam, sentindo a brisa suave balançando os cabelos e as penas das asas do britânico. Não demorou muito para comerem tudo, distraídos com os arredores enquanto levavam tudo inconscientemente à boca, e resolveram ficar um pouco mais depois de acabado, consumindo apenas as bebidas restantes.

Em dado momento, Pip encostou a cabeça no ombro de Damien e fechou os olhos, cansado. Damien puxou as asas de Pip para si e começou a acariciar as penas pretas com carinho e amor em cada gesto. Seu marido tinha asas soberbas, melhores do que qualquer outra que ele pudesse invocar para si com seus poderes. As penas sentiam-se como um cobertor de maciez extrema em seus dedos, bons de tal forma que Damien gostaria de poder esconder o rosto entre aquelas plumas tão delicadas e sentir a maciez na pele lisa do rosto.

O britânico riu baixinho e bateu as asas.

\- Faz cócegas. - murmurou e sorriu para Damien acima dele.

O anticristo sorriu de volta e abaixou-se para beijá-lo. Algo rápido, pois seu pescoço não estava em uma posição muito confortável.

Pip sentou-se no colo de Damien e se esticou para pegar a cesta de piquenique. Tirou de lá uma garrafa transparente e começou a abrir para beber.

\- Você trouxe álcool pra um piquenique? - questionou Damien, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Pip deu de ombros.

\- Não tinha muito que tomar na geladeira, e você gosta dessas bebidas.

\- Gosto de sofrer. O gosto é horrível.

O britânico riu.

\- Mas você não consegue parar de tomar.

\- Por isso falei que gosto de sofrer. Passa a garrafa.

Damien praticamente tirou o vidro das mãos de Pip e virou na boca de um jeito que deixou o britânico espantado.

\- Damien, não beba tudo de uma vez! Vai acabar se matando! - repreendeu e puxou a garrafa de sua mão.

\- Eu não posso morrer se não for por _mão divina._ Vou aproveitar o quanto eu quiser desse gosto horrível. - Damien respondeu e puxou de volta, bebendo o restinho que deixou no fundo da garrafa.

\- Damien! Ao menos deixe um pouco para mim!

A primeira acabou relativamente rápido graças à Damien, e pegaram mais uma de dentro da cesta. Havia três, e eles as viraram como se fossem água. Não tinham, em geral, o costume de beber álcool, aquele álcool sobrou da festa de casamento e os dois furtaram antes de sair do salão de festas, caso quisessem encher a cara em casa. Quem diria que elas viriam a calhar em um piquenique?

Estranhamente, mesmo depois de três garrafas, Damien continuava perfeitamente sóbrio, muito ao contrário de Pip. Ele segurava seu marido por debaixo dos ombros enquanto se aproximava de um guichê para pagar o estacionamento do carro, e Pip parecia dançar uma dança irlandesa, de tanto que mexia os pés.

\- Damien, você me ama? - murmurou no ouvido do marido ao se apoiar em seu ombro.

Damien tinha acabado de pagar o estacionamento e encarou o britânico com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Eu casei com você!

\- Mas você se casou comigo como amigos ou como namorados?

Isso o fez rir. Puxou Pip enquanto caminhavam e pressionou os lábios nele com força.

\- O que você acha?

Pip começou a chorar, mas não tirou o sorriso do rosto. Por Deus, ele ficava sempre tão emotivo quando estava bêbado!

\- Damien.

\- Eu.

\- Eu quero colo. Me carrega?

\- Você está muito folgado hoje, hein, Pip? Era para estarmos celebrando meu novo emprego, eu que devia pedir colo. - brincou, apoiando-se no bebum.

\- Por favor, me carregue! Você não me ama mais? - o britânico suplicou, os olhos molhados e as mãozinhas puxando seus ombros.

Chantagem emocional. O dia de hoje está sendo uma verdadeira montanha russa de sentimentos, e não era nem quatro da tarde.

Revirando os olhos, Damien agachou-se e puxou Pip para seu colo em estilo noiva, não podendo conter um sorriso quando ele, bêbado, cantarolou uma música feliz ao abraçar seu pescoço e jogar a cabeça para trás.

Pip não tinha o hábito de beber ao ponto de ficar bêbado, pois achava que a bebida tinha um gosto ruim; preferia chá. Este detalhe tornava muito mais interessante para Damien quando Pip de fato entrava em um estado de falta de lucidez. Seu marido dizia e fazia coisas que normalmente não faria, se soltava mais, e ele morria de rir com suas provocações para chamar atenção, mesmo que elas pudessem ser dramáticas demais.

Colocou ele no banco de trás do carro, atrás do passageiro, e o prendeu com cinto de segurança antes de ir ao próprio assento e tomar o controle da direção. Voltaram para casa e a primeira coisa que Damien fez foi colocar seu marido adormecido na cama, onde ele ficou, inutilizado, por praticamente o resto do dia.

Eles voltaram à escola após o fim de semana, sem nenhum ânimo para fazê-lo. No momento em que o alarme tocou cedo, anunciando o fim oficial de seu tempo de lua de mel, ambos sentiram a mesma vontade de parar o tempo e voltar a dormir. Não queriam ter que voltar para aquele inferno cheio de garotos suados e meninas que se acham melhor que os outros, nem que fosse por apenas alguns meses antes de se formarem. Os dias que passaram juntos na casa foram um perfeito paraíso, algo que não seria superado por nada - talvez apenas pelo ocasional rolê com o resto do grupo, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Separaram-se logo na entrada para pegarem seus materiais nos respectivos armários, Damien seguindo em frente e Pip ficando para trás. O segundo estava pegando seus livros, alguns para estudo e outros não, quando começou:

\- Valeu pela festa, calças brilhantes. - alguém disse para ele ao cruzar com ele no corredor.

O britânico franziu o cenho. Esse era o melhor que faziam? Ele já tinha ouvido insultos melhores.

\- Muito obrigada por nos convidar, _vossa alteza infernal._ \- Bebe grunhiu com escárnio e o fuzilou com o olhar junto a Wendy.

Eles estavam todos irritados por não terem sido convidados ao casamento, em especial à festa. No fundo, Pip já esperava esse tipo de comportamento para com ele de seus colegas de turma. Do jeito que são rancorosos, não devia restar-lhe dúvida de que o tratariam mal ao topar com ele nos corredores. Pip teria sorte se saísse inteiro da escola hoje, ou na próxima semana.

Seja lá qual for a punição que seus colegas tenham para ele, ele estava disposto a ceder. Se não resistisse, acabaria mais rápido; foi o que aprendeu com os anos de tormento que recebeu dos habitantes de South Park.

Ou talvez pudesse revidar pra variar. Se tinha colocado fogo em uma flor, podia afastar um bando de adolescentes suados de cima dele. No entanto, atrairia atenção demais, e ele não estava a fim de mais gente o enchendo o saco. Simplesmente seguiu seu caminho sem dizer nada.

Até ser recebido com uma garrafa de água na cabeça, arrancando-lhe um gemido de dor involuntário.

\- Cesta! - exclamou o garoto que atirou a garrafa, batendo a mão com um colega e caminhando rebolando pelo corredor.

Pip jogou a garrafinha no lixo e saiu com a mão na testa, já podendo sentir o sangue escorrendo por entre seus dedos como se ele tivesse aberto a cabeça. Revirou os olhos e xingou o colega em sua mente, assim como seus malditos vasos sanguíneos. A raiva que o dava quando o acertavam na cabeça era indescritível; já estava virando um clichê a esse ponto!

Ignorando a própria raiva e contendo-a com um suspiro controlado, Pip dirigiu-se para o banheiro para fazer um curativo antes da aula começar. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos e ele trouxe band-aids na mochila; seria idiota se não o fizesse a esse ponto.

Entrou com tudo e chutou a porta para fechar. Não fazia a menor ideia do porquê, mas estava muito irritadiço naquela manhã. Talvez porque foi arrancado de sua belíssima casa e arrastado para o inferno que era aquela maldita escola de South Park. Ele daria tudo para voltar a descansar em casa, com a cabeça encostada nas coxas de Damien e sentindo a mão dele acariciando seus cabelos com todo o carinho do mundo. Ah, como ele podia já ter saudade de um momento que se foi a apenas algumas horas?

Inclinando-se sobre a pia, começou a lavar o rosto junto com o sangue quando ouviu uma voz saindo de dentro de uma das cabines. Não era ninguém transando ou batendo punheta, ainda bem, mas era uma voz familiar. Ignorou-a para cuidar da testa machucada, mas a porta abrindo escancarada o atraiu mais uma vez, e tomou um susto ao ver Christophe saindo de dentro da última cabine totalmente sujo de terra e com os ombros caídos, cansados.

O francês bufou alto e puxou um cigarro para fumar quando seus olhos encontraram os de Pip.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com sua cabeça? - perguntou ele, guardando o isqueiro no bolso.

\- Christophe! Oh, nada com que tenha que se preocupar, meu amigo francês. Foi só uma batidinha.

\- Uma batidinha sua ou batidinha dos outros?

Pip ficou quieto por um tempo, envergonhado.

\- Quando você coloca nesses termos… 

\- Estão pegando muito pesado com você por conta do casamento, _oui?_

Uma mão subiu ao machucado e ele suspirou com a dor.

\- Sim, estão. É um saco, mas eu já estou acostumado. Daqui alguns dias eles esquecem.

\- Você não pode colocar fogo neles?

Pip riu com a proposta; justamente o que ele tinha pensado em fazer alguns momentos atrás.

\- Posso, mas prefiro não. Seria falta de educação.

Como esperado, seu companheiro revirou os olhos em desdém. Christophe não aguentava esse jeito educado de Pip, nem entendia como Damien conseguia aguentá-lo o bastante para casar com ele. Ao contrário de alguns de seus amigos, ele era do tipo que atira antes e pergunta depois; ou, melhor ainda, não pergunta e atira mais. Pip era justamente o oposto. Ele fazia perguntas demais e atirava de menos, isso _quando_ atirava. A única maneira desse garoto realmente perder a cabeça é se o chamarem de francês - o que era um tanto irônico, considerando a amizade de anos que os dois tinham - e tudo e qualquer outra coisa era simplesmente ignorada. Não fazia nenhum sentido quando colocado nesses termos.

\- Pip, por que somos amigos? - Christophe se pegou perguntando. 

O britânico sorriu e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Eu não faço ideia. Meus sentimentos por franceses não mudaram nem um pouco, continuo não indo com a cara do seu povo, mas, de algum jeito, isso, _a gente,_ só funciona. Não é de Deus.

\- Ainda bem.

Risadas ecoaram pelas paredes do banheiro. Eram de Pip. Foram quase o bastante para ele não ouvir o sinal tocar.

\- Obrigado pela conversa, Christophe. Nos vemos no fim da aula.

\- Divirta-se. - despediu-se o francês e colocou a pá por cima do ombro.

\- Você não vem?

\- Missão. 

\- Ooh! Boa sorte! - sorriu Pip e saiu do banheiro. Todos já estavam saindo dos corredores quando passou por lá, e entrou no fluxo junto aos demais rumo à primeira aula. Caminhava rápido, pois quanto mais depressa começasse a aula e acabasse os exercícios, mais rápido voltaria para casa com Damien.

(...)

Havia dias em que Christophe não gostaria de existir. Não em um sentido necessariamente suicida, pois Christophe era adepto da ideia de que isso era para os fracos que não aguentavam a pressão da existência e preferiam correr pras asas dos anjos boiolas, mas em um sentido de literalmente desaparecer. Apenas, sem nenhuma explicação, parar de existir, dormir e não acordar mais. Ele estava simplesmente tão cansado que esses pensamentos eram muito mais tentadores quando o mundo parecia querer se voltar contra ele. Motivos não eram necessários para se sentir assim, ele apenas fechava os olhos por tempo demais e não queria mais os abrir de novo, como uma criança cansada e preguiçosa.

Certamente era assim que muitos o viam, especialmente os que não o conheciam - ou que o conheciam bem até demais.

Naquela tarde, quando voltou do colégio, Christophe subiu para seu quarto e se deitou na cama, tendo de resistir fortemente para não acender um cigarro; não podia fazê-lo enquanto sua mãe estava em casa ou levaria uma surra, independente do fato de já ter mais de dezoito anos.

Ah, se dependesse de Christophe, ele já teria saído daquela casa antes de fazer dez. Sua mãe provavelmente era a pessoa que ele mais detestava dentre as que conhecia - não contava Deus porque só o viu por alguns minutos antes de ser jogado ao inferno. Nunca houve ninguém, nem dentre seus colegas irritantes e insuportáveis, que o desse nos nervos e o assustasse tanto quanto aquela mulher. Conhecia sua mãe pela vida inteira, mas desejava muito que a tentativa de aborto tivesse dado certo para não ser forçado a viver com ela. Ambos eram a desgraça da vida um do outro.

Para isso servem as missões. Quanto mais Christophe trabalhasse, por mais sujo que fosse o serviço, mais ele ganhava e mais perto chegava de sair daquela casa nojenta e deixar a baranga para trás. Contanto que ela não roubasse todo o seu dinheiro de novo. A maldita sempre encontrava todos os seus esconderijos! Parece até que consegue cheirar dinheiro! Nem mesmo quando Christophe deu um jeito de esconder as notas nas cuecas ele foi deixado em paz! Ela achou de novo.

Quando deu o sinal para o fim da aula, ele não voltou para casa de imediato. Tinha uma tarefa a mais para fazer e conseguir uns trocados extras. Talvez até passasse na casa de Gregory mais tarde e escondesse o dinheiro nas roupas dele sem ele saber, só por via das dúvidas. As missões começaram a ficar mais frequentes desde que ele morreu, talvez porque as tarefas ficavam mais fáceis e eficientes de fazer com os poderes e trapaças de um demônio. Era bom, pois o mantinham ocupado e distante de sua casa.

Já estava em seu terceiro cigarro ao voltar para casa, no começo da noite, e o apagou antes de chegar na frente de casa. Não se preocupou com o horário, pois sua mãe não ligava se não voltasse fora do horário - ficaria muito feliz se não voltasse, aliás. Entrou batendo a porta e subiu direto para o quarto, sem nem falar um oi, e trancou a porta. 

Sem ninguém para incomodá-lo por hora e sem fome para jantar, o francês jogou-se de costas na cama após colocar a pá de lado e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. Não tirou os sapatos e nem tomou banho, apesar de estar um nojo de sujo; o que desse mais trabalho para sua mãe na hora de lavar o lençol. Virou para o lado e fechou os olhos, pensando na missão que cumpriu e como Gregory reagiu quando contou à ele que tinha matado um homem. Seu rosto foi impagável! Já tinham matado pessoas antes, mas Christophe tinha costume frequente de fazer isso junto a ele, não sozinho. Mas o que podia fazer? Um homem precisa de momentos sozinho de vez em quando.

Ele estava prestes a cair no sono quando um grito soou do primeiro andar:

\- Christophe, venha aqui embaixo!

Ótimo. O que a baranga quer agora?

Revirando os olhos, o francês desceu da cama e marchou a passos pesados escada abaixo. Em sua mente, xingava a velha em mil e uma línguas diferentes, esperando que o tiro que tomou atrás da cabeça pudesse acertá-la também. Não importa o que aconteça com a velha, desde que ela suma.

\- O que você quer? - perguntou com escárnio e fogo nos olhos.

A mulher o encarava com os braços cruzados e os olhos estreitos, daquele jeito que deixa claro que você fez merda sem a pessoa nem precisar falar nada. Do tipo que sua mãe dá quando diz “em casa nós conversamos”.

\- Olha só o que eu achei limpando a prateleira. - descruzou os braços e mostrou um tipo de cilindro de papel amassado, cheirava muito mal. Ela olhou o objeto com desgosto e o encarou com um sorriso quase maligno. - Uma bituca.

Christophe ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Merda.

Merda merda merda merda merda merda merda merda MERDA! Como ele pôde deixar isso acontecer?! Ele esqueceu a porra de uma bituca de cigarro na sala!

\- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

\- Não aja de inocente, Christophe. Nós sabemos que não vai funcionar.

E ele sabia. Infelizmente ele sabia. Da última vez que ele negou uma acusação de sua mãe, fosse verdade ou não - ele nem se lembrava -, as surras vieram em dobro e ele não conseguiu se levantar por quase três dias. Só se forçou a sair da cama pois levaria uma surra maior ainda se não fosse para a escola.

Mas Christophe não aprende. Nunca aprende. E agora estava diante da mesma situação mais uma vez.

Engoliu em seco.

\- Mãe, eu posso explicar… 

O tapa desceu com tudo em seu rosto antes que ele pudesse sequer inventar uma desculpa ou jogar as bombinhas de fumaça que tinha escondido no cinto. 

\- Seu vagabundo desgraçado! É por isso que suas notas estão tão baixas? Você é uma absoluta decepção, Christophe! Não serve para absolutamente nada! Não consegue nem ficar longe dessas porras, e ainda quer cuidar do próprio dinheiro! Eu não vou entregar meu dinheiro suado para um vagabundo que eu nunca quis!

Ele franziu o cenho para ela e o soco veio de encontro à sua bochecha, forte o suficiente para jogá-lo no chão. Sua mãe podia ser uma velha baranga, mas ela tinha força, e aquele maldito anel de casamento que ela ainda usava no dedo era como um pequeno pedaço de soco-inglês sendo fincado em sua pele.

Ele não teve chance de se defender, pois o soco dela foi forte o bastante para desequilibrá-lo e levá-lo ao chão, onde ela continuou a espancá-lo.

\- Você é uma absoluta desgraça! Arruinou completamente minha vida! Se não fosse por você, eu não estaria presa nessa merda de país! Se não fosse por você, o filho da puta do seu pai não teria ido embora e me largado aqui, com um verme desprezível como você! Se não fosse por você, eu ainda teria um emprego decente, e não trabalharia como a porra de uma garçonete! - ligeira quando se trata de espancar o próprio filho, a mulher pegou a vassoura que usava para fazer a faxina e bateu repetidamente em Christophe com o cabo, arrancando dele gemidos altos de dor. - Você arruinou a minha vida! Eu queria que você não tivesse nascido!

\- Mas você não serve nem pra isso, sua velha gorda! - ele gritou de volta na primeira oportunidade que teve de pegar a vassoura. Jogou o objeto longe e se colocou de pé próximo à escada, onde teria uma rota de fuga caso precisasse. Sua cabeça sangrava e sua pele estava começando a ficar roxa pelas batidas; ainda conseguia se mexer, mas a dor o atingia pelo corpo todo. Sua raiva, antes muito bem compactada, começou a transbordar e escorrer de sua boca como água, sem filtro. Ele só queria que isso acabasse de uma vez! - Não sabe fazer nem um aborto direito! Acha que eu queria estar preso com uma mãe horrível como você?! Eu preferia estar…

Christophe se calou com a súbita dor que lhe atingiu o peito. Ao erguer os olhos, percebeu que sua mãe tinha sacado uma arma do bolso e a estava apontando diretamente para ele. Cuspindo uma mistura de saliva e sangue que subiu em sua boca, ele desceu o olhar para onde seu peito ardia e ele não conseguia respirar direito. Havia um buraco em seu peito, literalmente, e do cano da arma saía fumaça branca, sinal de que havia sido usada há apenas alguns instantes.

Sua mãe o tinha acertado?

Mais sangue saiu de sua boca e as pernas de Christophe cederam. Ele não queria mostrar algum sinal de fraqueza, não diante daquela mulher, mas sua visão estava começando a ficar embaçada e seu peito doía de tal forma que os pensamentos não clicavam. Ele morreu com um tiro uma vez, mas foi na cabeça; no peito deixava tempo o suficiente para ele perceber a dor, enquanto a cabeça nem tanto. 

As mãos agarraram a blusa com desespero, mas não fizeram nada mais que tremer; não tinha fôlego o suficiente para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquela dor maldita. 

\- Eu devia ter te deixado naquele quintal. - disse sua mãe, as mãos firmemente segurando a arma. - Se não tivesse gente na rua, eu teria te deixado pra ser comido pelos cães de guarda daquela casa. Se eu não tivesse sido _fraca,_ não estaria presa nessa merda de casa com você. - seu olhar era frio enquanto olhava para Christophe arfando e segurando o peito com força, tentando parar o sangramento. Não havia uma gota de arrependimento em seu rosto. - Mas não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar melhor pra Mrs. DeLorne logo, logo. É só esperar até a cabeça parar de funcionar.

Christophe abriu a boca para tentar falar, mas cuspiu mais sangue.

\- Shhh, shhh, vai ficar tudo bem, Christophe. Você vai para um lugar melhor. Bem longe de mim.

O francês acompanhou com olhar dolorido e chocado de sua mãe retirar-se da casa com um sorriso no rosto que era quase psicótico, com certeza para rezar do lado de fora. O choque passou mais rápido do que costumeiramente e, com um pensamento, a bala pulou para fora do peito de Christophe da mesma forma que tinha entrado e suas feridas começaram a cicatrizar. Respirando com dificuldade, sangue escorrendo da boca, Christophe cambaleou e rastejou até seu quarto, onde fechou a porta e a trancou com mãos trêmulas. Os ataques de raiva de sua mãe eram comuns e até bem frequentes, mais do que ele gostaria, mas ela nunca havia apontado uma arma diretamente para ele, nunca havia tentado matá-lo.

Essa foi a primeira vez em muitos anos que Christophe de fato se machucou por algo que sua mãe fez. Ela tentou matá-lo. Atirou em seu peito e disse que desejava sua morte. Claro, ele já sabia que ela tentou abortá-lo antes, com um cabide quando ainda estava no útero, mas não imaginou que ela chegaria tão longe, e com tanta falta de compaixão em seu rosto.

_Você já devia saber que isso aconteceria,_ dizia uma voz dentro dele, mas ele não previu isso. Odiava pensar que, lá no fundo, ainda havia parte dele que desejava o afeto de sua mãe, uma parte fraca e vulnerável de seu ser. Maldito! Maldito! Maldito!

Uma vez que a ferida se curou por completo e restaram apenas algumas dores, Christophe aproximou-se da janela com a mão sobre o peito e abriu suas asas. Voou diretamente através do vidro, pouco se importando com o que sua mãe pensaria.

Foda-se! Foda-se! Foda-se! Isso tudo era culpa dele e ele _sabia!_ Ele sabia que sua mãe tinha uma arma, assim como ele tinha, e não pensou em nenhum momento confiscá-la dela e jogar no quintal do vizinho. E agora ele estava frágil e vulnerável por sua falta de atitude.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Parou em cima de outra casa e esfregou os olhos desesperadamente para afastar as lágrimas do rosto. A coisa que menos queria era chorar por causa daquela velha maldita, não queria dar à ela a satisfação de fazê-lo sofrer. Mas, como uma criança ingênua, ele ainda agarrou-se à esperança de que sua mãe o amaria um dia, mesmo que inconscientemente. De todas as coisas que ela podia fazer, atirar nele nunca passou por sua cabeça, com exceção de seus pesadelos, onde um cenário exatamente como aquele aconteceria e ele não podia fazer nada a respeito.

Enquanto se lamentava e tentava se controlar, uma outra presença surgiu naquele telhado, retraindo as asas de morcego ao chegar e cujos chifres vermelhos chamavam atenção sob a luz da lua. Não era para menos que estava ali, era o dono da casa. Ao encontrar o francês, Gregory arregalou os olhos em espanto. Não esperava vê-lo ali.

\- Christophe? - chamou pelo namorado e aproximou-se a passos lentos. Se ele não tinha entrado em seu quarto direto, é porque tinha coisa errada. - Tá tudo bem? O que aconteceu? 

Ao parar ao lado de Christophe, abaixou para ficar à sua altura e percebeu as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto este se contorcia para contê-las. Gregory foi tomado por espanto. Christophe nunca chorava, não se pudesse evitar, o que quer dizer que algo muito sério devia ter acontecido.

O inglês quase caiu ao ser agarrado por Christophe. As mãos dele esmagaram o tecido de sua blusa entre os dedos e os braços o apertaram como se sua vida dependesse disso. O rosto enfiou-se em seu peito, os olhos comprimidos, e Gregory percebeu como seus ombros tremiam enquanto respirava.

\- Me tira daqui. Pelo amor de não sei o que, não importa, só me tira daqui.

Ainda confuso, Gregory não soube de cara como reagir. Era raríssimo os momentos em que Christophe ficava daquele jeito, não se lembrava de nada parecido depois de quando tinham seis anos! Ele tomou as rédeas das próprias emoções alguns segundos atrasado e passou os braços ao redor de seu namorado. Aninhou-o em seu peito e, ao ajeitar os braços em uma posição confortável, pegou-o no colo e voou para longe da casa, para o esconderijo que compartilhavam no meio da floresta.

Chegando na pequena cabaninha, Gregory entrou com ele ainda nos braços e sentou-se em um canto com as pernas dele sobre as suas, segurando-o como uma criança e tirando vantagem da diferença de altura para melhor consolá-lo.

\- Toffee… - ele sussurrou o apelido ao acariciar os cabelos ensebados. - Me conta o que aconteceu.

Justificadamente, Christophe demorou a responder. O nariz estava trancado e os olhos vermelhos, trilhas de lágrimas marcavam suas bochechas sujas e ele não conseguia respirar direito, muito menos formar uma frase coerente.

\- Eu odeio a minha mãe. - foi tudo que saiu.

Gregory queria pedir mais detalhes, queria saber com o que ele precisava de ajuda. Entretanto, também sabia que precisava dar à Christophe seu espaço e privacidade. Com a casa que tinha, privacidade era um luxo do qual ele era privado há anos, e Gregory era um dos únicos que podia dar isso a ele. Ele era seu porto seguro, o único que não pressionaria respostas dele se não estivesse pronto para dá-las, e, agora, o loiro sentia que ele precisava mais do que nunca.

Suspirando com pesar, Gregory apertou com mais força o francês em seus braços e escondeu o rosto dele em seu peito.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. - murmurou em seu ouvido, as mãos afagando o cabelo moreno desarrumado e cheio de gordura de Christophe.

Ele se sentia péssimo por não poder fazer muito por ele. Se seus pais deixassem, Gregory não hesitaria em acolher seu namorado em sua casa e cuidar dele da melhor maneira que pudesse, mimando-o ao máximo. Podia não gostar do hábito nojento que ele tinha de fumar e jogar as bitucas em qualquer canto, mas isso é algo que pode ser resolvido com facilidade, se o francês colaborar. Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Não tinha nenhum jeito de seus pais deixarem Christophe se mudar para sua casa, sendo ele maior de idade ou não. Eles não aprovavam a relação que eles mantinham, apenas fingiam que aceitavam para que eles não enchessem o saco; um simples ato para atrair confiança, mas eles viam facilmente através da fachada. Nunca se deixariam manipular tão facilmente.

Gregory sempre foi alguém que gostava de manter tudo que pode sob seu controle. Planejar era sua paixão e ele era muito bom nisso, só melhorou com o tempo. Ter algo importante para tratar mas não poder cuidar disso da melhor forma que podia, sem conseguir fazer um de seus planos super efetivos e tratar da situação em suas mãos, o deixava muitíssimo estressado. A verdade é que, apesar de ele ser calmo e centrado na maior parte do tempo, Gregory pode perder facilmente a calma quando confrontado com uma situação fora de seu controle; bem como a de Christophe naquele instante.

Ou, pelo menos, era como ele pensava a princípio. 

Não é possível que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

De repente, uma ideia surgiu para Gregory. Não era a melhor delas e havia muitas nuances com as quais precisavam lidar, mas se o que aconteceu com Christophe foi tão grave, não via nenhuma outra saída além daquilo. Seus pais não deixariam ele ficar em sua casa por tempo indeterminado.

Mantendo o namorado em seu colo, o inglês esticou-se para alcançar um pequeno folheto que mantinha guardado atrás de uma tábua da parede e o deu à Christophe.

\- Eu queria esperar um pouco mais pra te contar. 

Christophe pegou o folheto e o abriu. Eram vários anúncios de apartamentos para vender. No geral, bem mais caros do que aquilo que Christophe poderia pagar nem que trabalhasse a vida toda.

\- Eu tenho estado de olho nesse em particular há algum tempo. - Gregory apontou para um dos apartamentos, o qual era bem estiloso; bem a cara dele. - Estava tentando negociar com o dinheiro que eu tinha, mas tinha outro cara querendo comprar. Agora que estamos mortos… Podemos fazer uma nova oferta. _Uma que ele não possa recusar._

Os chifres se fizeram mais uma vez presentes nas laterais da cabeça de Gregory, assim como uma série de dentes pontudos no lugar de seu tradicional sorriso burguês. Christophe não era idiota a ponto de não perceber o que ele queria dizer.

\- O que acha? - perguntou o inglês.

O silêncio de Christophe o deixou consternado. Ele nunca pulava uma oportunidade de conseguir o que queria, ainda mais se incluísse fazer um trabalho no meio. Gregory estava realmente preocupado, e não só com o que aconteceu com ele na casa.

\- Minha pá. - as palavras pegaram o inglês de surpresa e quase o fizeram pular. - Minha pá e meu dinheiro e tudo que eu tenho ficaram naquela porra daquela casa. 

Gregory suspirou aliviado. Então era isso com o que ele estava preocupado. Christophe amava sua pá como se fosse uma esposa, chegava a ser esquisito pra caralho, mas Gregory não o julgaria (muito) por isso.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu posso pegar pra você.

O francês estreitou os olhos, não cairia nessa. Não havia uma única coisa que Gregory fizesse sem pedir algo em troca.

\- E o que quer de mim?

Gregory sorriu.

\- Preciso que você faça a nossa nova oferta ao vendedor. Eu cuido das suas coisas.

Caberia à Christophe pregar um susto no homem com seus poderes e fazê-lo dar as chaves. Um trabalho um tanto complicado, considerando que ele não gostava de filmes de terror - especialmente por serem sempre tão clichês -, mas seria uma boa oportunidade de desestressar de todo o trauma que passou com sua mãe. Então, no geral, não estava exatamente contra a missão que lhe foi dada.

\- Nós não vamos agora, né? - perguntou o francês sobre o apartamento.

\- Não. Levantaria muitas suspeitas com meus pais. Vamos aproveitar que amanhã é sábado e passar o dia movendo nossas coisas.

\- Ok… - Christophe suspirou e encolheu involuntariamente no colo de Gregory. - Eu não vou voltar pra casa dela.

O coração do inglês palpitou, mas não de um jeito que ele gostou. Ver Christophe daquele jeito partia seu coração. Ele nunca ficava assim, tão indefeso, com a cabeça tão baixa. Já havia se aberto sobre várias coisas pessoais com ele, falavam sobre seus pais e frustrações o tempo todo, mas Gregory não se lembrava de ver Christophe tão _pequeno._

\- E eu não vou deixar você voltar pra lá. Passe a noite aqui, posso explicar para meus pais minha ausência amanhã antes de sairmos de casa.

Christophe balançou a cabeça em negativo. 

\- Não é necessário, _mon cher._ Não preciso que você cuide de mim como se eu fosse um bebê. Eu fico. Você vai.

\- De jeito nenhum! - esbravejou Gregory, roubando a mão de Christophe para si e apertando entre as duas palmas. Olhou fundo em seus olhos, os rostos tão próximos que sentiam a respiração no rosto um do outro. Christophe engoliu em seco, de repente muito nervoso. - Somos uma dupla, Toffee. Eu não vou te abandonar.

Calor subiu pelas bochechas de Christophe e as tingiu de vermelho. Ele estava bem ciente das reações de seu corpo, e não gostava nadinha delas. Colocando uma carranca no rosto, resmungou:

\- Faça como queira.

Revirando os olhos, Gregory deixou um sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios e beijou a bochecha do francês com carinho. O contrário não teve tempo de reagir antes de ser puxado pelo inglês para seus braços novamente, ambos encolhendo em bolinha e repousando contra as paredes do esconderijo. Juntos, foi bem mais fácil de adormecer.

(...)

Havia um motivo para o qual as pessoas não andavam com Stan e seus amigos. Entre muitos grupos, eles eram descritos como exigentes, grosseiros, vulgares e falsos. A reputação grudou neles como chiclete, afastando muitos que tinham que trabalhar com eles em grupos, praticamente os isolando de todos os outros alunos.

Stan tentou negar aquela realidade por muito tempo, mas agora que ela o encarava diretamente no rosto, não tinha como. Seus amigos eram muito babacas.

Já devia ter se passado sabe-se lá quanto tempo desde o casamento de Pip e Damien e eles ainda estavam bravos com ele por não ter os ajudado a entrar lá e comer a comida. Eles apenas não conseguiam entender que ele não tinha outra opção. Gary já fora gentil demais convencendo o casal a deixá-lo comparecer, mais do que Stan merecia, e ajudá-los a entrar seria ir contra ele. Francamente, Stan já estava cansado de perder a confiança das pessoas que namorava pelas merdas que seus amigos armavam para cima dele. Ele precisava revidar, ou não escaparia daquele ciclo nunca.

E foi isso que ele fez. Escolheu o lado de Gary ao invés do de seus amigos. E agora era a segunda semana (segunda?) que ele estava lanchando sem companhia porque eles não queriam olhar ou falar com ele. No geral, a companhia não fazia muita falta, mas o silêncio também não ajudava em nada, e Stan não estava acostumado a ficar sozinho assim. O que os rejeitados faziam na hora do almoço, se era todo dia assim?

Se bem que nem todos eles ficavam sozinhos. A maioria se juntou a semelhantes e tomou posse das mesas dos cantos e até do corredor. Tudo porque dois caretas conheceram mais dois caretas. Merda, ele não merecia isso! Só estava querendo ser legal com seu namorado e não fazer uma merda por seus amigos ingratos! 

Irritado, levantou de seu cantinho no chão e marchou até a cafeteria. Jogou o restante do sanduíche no lixo e passou pelas portas com o mínimo de discrição possível. Não tinha a menor ideia de o que faria, para ser sincero, ainda mais agora que várias pessoas o estavam olhando, mas ele descobriria uma hora ou outra.

Foi quando um aceno chamou sua atenção. Gary estava sentado em uma mesa ao longe com dois outros garotos que ele, de cara, não reconheceu. A tensão no peito de Stan diminuiu consideravelmente e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Ignorando as pessoas que o encaravam, ele passou pelas mesas e sentou-se ao lado de Gary com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Stan! Não esperava ver você aqui. - na mesa com ele é o que queria dizer. Stan Não tinha o hábito de passar tanto tempo assim com seu namorado durante a escola, o que tornava tudo mais significativo para eles quando ficavam sozinhos.

\- Não tô muito a fim de lidar com os caras agora. Posso resolver as coisas depois.

Gary murmurou em compreensão e não comentou o assunto. Stan não gostava de discutir sobre sentimentos na frente de outras pessoas, especialmente com todas as turmas olhando, então o mórmon calou-se e voltou a almoçar.

O moreno não tinha muito o que fazer agora que tinha jogado seu lanche fora, e tão satisfez-se em roubar uma batatinha do prato do namorado, ganhando um olhar de canto dele. Simplesmente riu, dispensando aquilo tudo como uma brincadeira. 

Estar com Gary fazia tudo parecer muito mais tranquilo. Não precisava fingir ser algo que não era, o atleta exemplo para jogar na faculdade. Gary gostava dele pelo idiota que realmente era - que não estava nem aos pés de quem ele merecia. Gary o criava um lugar seguro para ele ser ele mesmo, ainda que outros estivessem olhando. Porra, Stan não merecia aquele homem em sua vida.

Os dois caras que almoçavam com eles levantaram-se uma hora para jogar o resto de comida no lixo, e foi quando o moreno colocou a mão sobre a de Gary para chamar sua atenção.

Conseguiu, e os olhos azuis maravilhosos dele estavam olhando diretamente para os seus negros profundos.

\- ...Eu posso pedir um abraço? - perguntou Stan timidamente.

Gary ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado com o pedido, então sorriu e abriu os braços.

\- Você não precisa me pedir isso, Stan.

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, Stan encaixou-se dentro dos braços calorosos de seu namorado e deixou que ele o envolvesse em seu afeto e atenção, derretendo sob seus toques como manteria no calor. 

Pelo que devia ser a primeira vez, Stan se sentiu confortável sendo afetuoso com público. Sempre colocou sua reputação acima de muitas coisas durante sua vida, incluindo suas amizades. Mesmo que tenha aprendido a ser um tanto mais compreensivo com o passar do tempo, ainda lhe era complicado fazer certas coisas sem pensar no que os outros iriam pensar. Mas agora, naquele momento, ele não pensava em nada além de como sentia-se em paz nos braços de Gary.

Ao se separarem, Stan agradeceu em silêncio e se levantou junto a ele para devolverem as bandejas de comida; não estavam mais com fome. Passaram por várias mesas, incluindo a do pequeno grupo de estrangeiros. Stan percebeu uma pequena adição entre eles: Rebecca, que conversava com Gregory e Estella ao mesmo tempo, parecia estar se enturmando bem. Christophe comia sua comida igual à um cachorro - o que era irônico, visto que Stan lembrava-se de ele dizer que odiava cachorros. E os dois últimos do grupo, Pip e Damien, conversavam um com o outro com a voz tão baixa que Stan não ouviu absolutamente nada ao passar pela mesa deles. Contudo, a forma como sorriam um para o outro e escondiam as mãos da vista alheia era o bastante para dedurar do que eles estavam falando. Stan conhecia um sorriso de flerte quando via um.

Gary o pegou encarando enquanto passavam e, como provocação, o deu uma cutucada com o ombro. Stan sorriu para ele e ajeitou o cabelo dentro da touca.

\- Você acha que algum dia vamos ser como eles? - perguntou e gesticulou discretamente com a cabeça para trás.

\- O Pip e o Damien?

Stan assentiu.

\- Você diz como um casal ou status de relacionamento?

\- Status. - ele hesitou por responder.

Gary sorriu com a insinuação do namorado.

\- Você ficou bem comovido, não ficou, Stan?

\- Eles pareciam tão felizes… Acho que senti um pouco de inveja. - o moreno riu e coçou a cabeça, tentando disfarçar a vergonha e o constrangimento.

\- Talvez possamos casar um dia, se você quiser.

Stan sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Pouco depois, encontrou a mão de Gary com a sua e entrelaçou seus dedos.

O casal deixou o refeitório de mãos dadas, sem perceber que foram seguidos pelo olhar curioso do britânico que Stan tinha acabado de bisbilhotar.

\- O Stan está evitando os outros? - Pip murmurou, mais para si mesmo que para Damien, que também reparou no olhar. - Eu nunca vi ele sentando com o Gary antes.

\- Acha que eles brigaram pelo que aconteceu na sua festa? - a pergunta veio de Rebecca, a qual se intrometeu no assunto sem se preocupar se _poderia._

\- Não tenha a menor dúvida. - Estella revirou os olhos e sorriu de canto. A satisfazia imensamente que aquele porco sofresse pelo vexame que os fez passar na festa.

\- Ele parece feliz. - Pip comentou e apoiou o rosto sobre uma mão. 

Enquanto seus amigos voltavam a conversar paralelamente, Pip passou o restante do intervalo observando discretamente a mesa de Kyle, Cartman e Kenny, agora com Token ocupando o lugar vazio. Ele não era amigo deles, mas era curioso o bastante para ponderar o que viria desse grupo no futuro, principalmente considerando que tinham um trabalho para fazerem juntos. Eles levariam um F, com certeza. Teriam sorte se não fossem chamados de racistas.

(...)

Damien odiava trabalhar. Até mesmo a ideia o atormentava. Ele, que cresceu com os luxos de ser filho do príncipe das trevas, de todo o mal, o primeiro rebelde, um dos títulos de maior prestígio em todo o inferno, agora tinha que se sujeitar a trabalhar servindo lanches aos mortais que viviam em South Park. Aquilo era degradante, mas ele precisava do dinheiro para pagar as malditas contas de luz e não precisar mais depender de seu pai para tudo.

Apesar de gostar de não ter que trabalhar, Damien não confiava tanto assim em seu pai para se sentir seguro com ele lhe dando dinheiro. Poderia começar a cobrar algum tipo de retorno ou favores, ou até usar aquilo como um meio de chantageá-lo. E Damien odiava chantagens que não fossem feitas por ele.

Então, estamos onde estamos agora. Um anticristo vestido com roupas ridículas, que nada tinham a ver com ele, assobiando sem compromisso enquanto aguardava um gordo nojento aparecer, buscando por saciar seus desejos gulosos de putrificar seu corpo com aquele produto industrializado.

Mortais o deixavam com nojo. Havia vezes que gostaria de fazer o que os demônios faziam: predar humanos e lentamente levar suas mentes ao pé da insanidade. Parecia ser muito divertido, segundo as histórias que eles contavam. Mas enquanto os demônios se divertiam, o anticristo trabalhava na porra de um McDonalds, servindo mortais o dia todo.

Claro que foi ideia dele se candidatar ao emprego, mas não quer dizer que ele não podia reclamar. Pão não se coloca na mesa sozinho. 

Seu maior arrependimento devia ser não poder passar mais tanto tempo com Pip. Estava ficando acostumado com passar o dia inteiro ao lado dele agora que moravam sozinhos. Quando não estava ocupado fazendo os hambúrgueres, estava pensando em como sentia falta de acariciar os cabelos de seu amado marido e acolhê-lo em seus braços enquanto assistiam televisão. Pip era tão pequeno que parecia quase uma boneca em seu colo, era adorável.

\- Rapaz? Rapaz? Vai me atender ou não?

Damien suspirou do canto onde estava e se aproximou do caixa. Em momentos como esse, ele entendia a razão de pessoas como Christophe serem tão apegadas a cigarros.

\- Bem-vindo ao McDonalds. Posso anotar o seu pedido?

O homem e as crianças falaram seus pedidos e Damien os anotou sem tirar os olhos deles, longe de onde eles pudessem ver a caneta movimentando-se sozinha debaixo do balcão. Colocaram o dinheiro no balcão e foram tomar uma mesa próxima à parede enquanto Damien cuidava dos pedidos. Não que ele fizesse algo além de usar seus poderes para confeccionar os lanches do jeito mais vagabundo possível. Enquanto o lanche era preparado, ele nada mais fazia que ler um livro que trouxe com ele. A Profecia. Sempre relia aquele livro quando estava entediado. 

Infelizmente o intervalo de Damien não durou muito tempo, pois logo escutou o som de passos se aproximando do balcão e dedos batucando na madeira. Suspirando, Damien revirou os olhos e se aproximou do balcão sem tirar os olhos do livro.

\- Bem-vindo ao McDonalds. Qual o seu pedido?

\- Eu posso ter um pouco de você pra viagem?

Definitivamente não era algo que Damien estava preparado para ouvir, e quase pulou de susto. No entanto, ao identificar a voz, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi rir.

\- Puta merda, Pip, vai se fuder!

Do outro lado do balcão, o britânico riu com uma mão sobre a boca.

\- Sou tão previsível assim que nem precisa me olhar pra saber que sou eu?

Damien se inclinou sobre o balcão e puxou a gola da blusa de Pip para lhe dar um selinho.

\- Eu vou saber que é você mesmo que perca a cabeça, o que não tá muito longe de acontecer aqui.

Pip riu mais uma vez, de um jeito simpático. O pesadelo de todo adolescente, se não qualquer pessoa na Terra, deve ser ter que trabalhar servindo outra pessoa no McDonalds. Os clientes tinham mania de ser muito mal-educados.

\- Não teria algum jeito de você relaxar?

Quando Damien abriu a boca para responder, Pip desviou o olhar para o lado por um segundo, em um gesto no mínimo suspeito.

\- Eu conheço essa sua cara.

\- Que cara? - perguntou Pip, arqueando a sobrancelha e pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

Damien estreitou os olhos com a falsa inocência de Pip. De todas as formas de se descrever aquele britânico, inocente não era uma delas nem de longe. Quando ele olhava para Damien com aquela cara, de quem não quer nada, é porque queria alguma coisa.

Foi quando ele sorriu que Damien se tocou que seu marido falava com segundas intenções. 

Pip riu quando as bochechas dele coraram e não reclamou ao ser puxado por cima do balcão e arrastado até o depósito.

Cinco minutos depois, Pip saiu pela porta de trás sem comida alguma e Damien entregou o lanche da família que pediu anteriormente com os ombros muito mais relaxados que antes. Valeu a pena pelo tempo que durou, pois conseguiu durar quase o resto do dia sem se estressar demais e querer colocar fogo no estabelecimento inteiro.

No dia seguinte, foi demitido.

\- Você está demitido.

Damien demorou um pouco para processar o que lhe foi dito.

\- _Oi?_

\- Isso que você ouviu. - reforçou a gerente, entregando-lhe um papel rosado.

Ele pegou fogo antes mesmo de tocar as mãos do anticristo.

\- Mas eu não trabalhei aqui por nem uma semana!

\- É, e agora não vai. Está demitido. - ela disse mais uma vez e começou a se retirar.

\- Ei! Você não pode simplesmente ir embora! Pelo menos me fala que merda que eu fiz de errado!

A morena virou-se para ele e sorriu um sorriso falso.

\- Hum, me deixe pensar… Ah, sim! Você foi grosseiro com os clientes, errou a maioria dos pedidos que tinha que entregar e transou com um cliente no ambiente de trabalho.

Puta merda, Pip.

\- Eu não transei com…

\- Meu garoto, nós temos câmeras em todos os lugares pra pegar esse tipo de coisa. Não venha discutir comigo. Está demitido e isso é definitivo.

Damien foi chutado do restaurante antes mesmo de conseguir tirar o uniforme, enviado de volta para casa humilhado e sem nem o dinheiro de seu um dia de trabalho. Chegou em casa absolutamente puto e sem nem saber como falar ao marido que tinha perdido o emprego. Na verdade, pensando bem, o que Pip estava fazendo no restaurante? Ele não tinha como ter feito aquilo de propósito, tinha? Só tinha um jeito de saber.

\- Você roubou meu emprego! - Damien gritou ao abrir a porta com um chute.

Não foi exatamente isso que Pip fez, mas ele não negaria que foi ver Damien no trabalho ontem com segundas intenções.

O britânico deixou o trabalho de lado de imediato e, ao invés de inventar alguma desculpa (pois realmente não tinha nenhuma), saiu correndo da casa. Damien correu atrás dele, desesperado por capturá-lo, e o perseguiu ao redor dos móveis.

Pip conseguiu fugir para fora de casa, e estava prestes a abrir suas asas quando Damien se jogou em cima dele e os dois vieram ao chão. O anticristo virou o britânico de barriga para cima e segurou os braços dele contra o chão.

\- Damien, por favor sai de cima de mim. 

\- Não. Você roubou meu emprego. - resmungou ele, encarando o loiro com os olhos estreitos.

É verdade que Pip tinha ido até o restaurante para encher o saco de Damien, mas não esperava que ele fosse demitido. De qualquer forma, conseguiu a atenção que queria. Era válido.

\- Você durou um dia, Damien.

\- Não importa. Era _meu_ emprego. E agora você vai ficar preso aí até me pedir desculpas.

Pip sorriu.

\- Você diz como se ficar embaixo de você fosse algo ruim.

Como se só então tomasse consciência da posição em que estavam - Damien por cima de Pip, no meio do jardim, logo na frente de casa -, o anticristo corou e estreitou os lábios. Ao contrário dele, Pip tinha a expressão mais pacífica dentre os dois.

\- Você está fazendo uma cena.

Damien franziu o cenho, um sentimento enchendo seu peito e o seduzindo à impulsividade.

\- Você que lute.

Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram quando Damien atacou seus lábios, selando-os nos dele e o forçando ainda mais contra o chão. A boca do anticristo pressionava-se com força contra a sua, invasiva, e aproveitou-se de seu espanto para passar a língua por entre seus lábios afastados.

Em um segundo, o mundo pareceu sumir para ambos, e Pip retribuiu o beijo com tanta doçura quanto Damien. Ele facilmente derreteu debaixo do anticristo, cujas mãos subiram por seus braços e se entrelaçaram aos seus dedos. 

O anticristo conseguia vagamente sentir o anel de Pip pressionado contra seu dedo.

Que alguém pudesse vê-los não importava, com aqueles dois era muito fácil se perderem um no outro daquela forma, e os olhos julgadores dos demais ficava totalmente em segundo plano.

A falta de oxigênio forçou-os a parar o beijo. A tensão no rosto de Damien diminuiu, assim como a arrogância no de Pip, mas ele ainda franziu o cenho quando o britânico sorriu.

\- Eu ainda tô puto que você roubou meu emprego. 

\- Eles estão contratando um entregador no Subway. - Pip tentou sugerir, mas Damien o olhou incrédulo. 

\- Quer que eu vire escravo do IFood? Aquela merda paga mal pra caralho.

\- E desde quando você precisa de dinheiro? - rebateu. - Além do que, você faria algo que eu não poderia: dirigir uma moto.

Ergueram-se as sobrancelhas de Damien, seu interesse atiçado. Como se fosse um clichê de bad boy, ele já quis andar de moto. Foda-se que ele podia fazer uma curva errada e se arrebentar, ele queria andar de moto. 

\- É uma barganha interessante… - admitiu. - Vou tentar arrumar depois.

Pip assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. Que bom que Damien estava considerando uma nova oportunidade. E Pip poderia se aproveitar dessa situação de uma forma muito mais segura que a outra em questão de possibilidade de demissão. Todos ganham!

\- É melhor você sair de mim agora, Damien, antes que chamem as autoridades por atentado ao pudor e sejamos presos.

Por pouco Pip não riu da cara que Damien fez ao se tocar que ainda estava por cima dele na frente de qualquer um que passasse pela rua.


	9. Great Vacation

O apartamento que Gregory tinha em mente para ele e Christophe era nada menos que um luxo. Um apartamento em um dos mais altos andares do prédio, quase todas as paredes feitas de vidro, com cozinha em conceito aberto com a sala e os únicos cômodos fechados o quarto e o banheiro. Não era o primeiro apartamento no qual estavam de olho, mas agora que estavam mortos e precisavam se mudar de qualquer jeito, o inglês se permitiu exigir alguns luxos a mais; e só acontece que convencer alguém a dar um apartamento à outro alguém se torna mais fácil quando se é um demônio.

Christophe não aceitou aquilo de imediato. O plano principal deles era pegar um apartamento barato mas confortável, onde pudessem passar o resto dos dias em tranquilidade e sem se preocuparem em dar o endereço à seus pais. Queriam ficar longe de tudo e todos. Mas ele estava esperando um apartamento de um quarto só, com um frigobar, um fogão e um colchão no chão, não a porra de uma suíte! Não que ele estivesse reclamando; aceitaria de bom grado qualquer coisa que Gregory escolhesse.

Mudaram-se há alguns dias atrás, Gregory durante o dia e Christophe durante a noite, tendo voltado à casa de sua mãe para não criar suspeitas, e também para pegar alguns últimos utensílios. Não foi nada dramático, já estavam na idade de sair de casa e se aproveitaram desta vantagem com muito gosto, ignorando na cara dura o descaso dos pais de Gregory para com sua ideia; eles não poderiam impedi-lo mesmo que quisessem. Pegaram as coisas, jogaram no carro e se mandaram para Denver. Continuariam na mesma escola até o fim do ano letivo, com apenas uma distância a mais para chegar - distância que Christophe estava mais do que feliz em ter se o deixasse longe daquela maldita casa e maldita mãe. Damien, Pip e Estella foram notificados do novo endereço deles via mensagem, de um jeito tão abrupto que foram bombardeados com perguntas. Previsível.

Adaptar-se ao apartamento foi o de menos. Era um local confortável, com espaço o bastante para se ajeitarem e ainda esticarem as asas. Com o espaço que Christophe estava acostumado, aquele lugar era muito mais que bem-vindo. Exceto pelo silêncio. A falta de barulho era perturbadora. Não no sentido de trânsito, pois Denver tinha muito disso, mas da falta de caos. Os dois estavam acostumados com mil e uma coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, ao ponto que não ter nada com que se preocupar era desconcertante. Bom, nada que não possam se acostumar com o tempo. Se recusavam a admitir que South Park deixara uma marca neles, porque seria mentira. Mentira!

Dormir, no entanto, não foi um problema. Sem a pressão de terem de permanecer alertas para o caso de alguém entrar no quarto, Gregory e Christophe tiveram a primeira oportunidade de dormirem de conchinha em anos. Já dormiram assim antes, mas só com a porta do quarto de Christophe trancada. Gregory não podia trancar a porta e o francês não gostava que ele fosse à sua casa, por razões mais do que óbvias. Logo, essas circunstâncias não apareciam de maneira tão frequente quanto gostariam. Até agora. Os dois capotaram logo no primeiro dia.

Christophe não costumava ser o primeiro a acordar, acabando por perder por alguns segundos, mas, no terceiro dia, acordou antes mesmo do sol sair, quando a penumbra ainda reinava no céu. Era cerca de cinco da manhã. Virou-se para o lado e deu de cara com Gregory ainda adormecido, cujo braço repousava ao seu lado, os dedos ligeiramente dobrados como se segurassem alguma coisa. Mesmo debaixo de pouca luz, seu amado continuava com as mesmas feições perfeitas de sempre. Maldito inglês. Até mesmo seu cabelo continuava com os cachos perfeitamente arrumados, como os de um anjo!

A respiração do francês travou na garganta por um instante enquanto observava Gregory dormir; parecia esperar alguma coisa.

De repente, Gregory roncou.

Alívio correu por suas veias. Ele estava tão aliviado que nada foi um sonho. De todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer com ele, não sabia o quão devastador seria se acordasse e descobrisse que tudo não passou de um sonho. Poderia não ter recebido um tiro de sua mãe, o que tornaria a dor um tanto menor, achava, mas não quer dizer que a situação estaria boa. Sim, pouco tempo se passou para decidir que gostava de morar com Gregory - ainda não começaram a competir pela comida -, mas qualquer coisa era boa contanto que estivesse longe de sua mãe.

Sentando-se na cama, Christophe passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados e suspirou profundamente, mantendo o máximo de silêncio possível. Olhou para o alarme. 5:47. Em pouco tempo o sol havia de raiar e o alarme tocaria, apressando-os a se aprontar para a escola. Agora que estava livre, só o pensamento de ter que voltar àquela maldita escola já o enojava. Christophe abominava aquele lugar desde o princípio, queria ter ficado na França, mesmo que com sua mãe maldita. Ao menos lá ele conhecia as passagens secretas subterrâneas. South Park era o símbolo de sua desgraça, daquela maldita vida que sua mãe o forçou a viver por tanto tempo. Ele não queria voltar tão cedo. Nunca seria melhor ainda.

Uma movimentação ao seu lado chamou a atenção. Gregory despertava sob a luz do lusco-fusco, os cabelos desmanchando-se do penteado natural e fios rebeldes caindo sobre seus olhos. As pálpebras batiam em despertar, com uma perfeição que parecia esculpida pelo próprio (e maldito) Deus. Gregory não precisava passar nada na pele para ser perfeita, e Christophe não só achava aquilo viado pra caralho como também muito injusto.

\- Bom dia, _my love._ \- disse Gregory, sorrindo para Christophe ao encará-lo por entre as pálpebras. Não foi respondido com palavras, apenas o olhar de Christophe bastava como bom dia. - Dormiu bem?

\- Melhor impossível. - respondeu o francês, retribuindo o sorriso. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo na boca e levantou da cama.

Christophe repassou várias e várias vezes em sua cabeça como seria quando vivesse sozinho, longe de sua mãe e daquela casa amaldiçoada. Imaginou ser o sentimento mais divino do mundo, uma liberdade inimaginável, mas estava errado; era melhor. Nada de gritos histéricos pela manhã, surto por encontrar bitucas de cigarro e violação de sua privacidade. Naquele apartamento, apenas ele e Gregory, ninguém mais para dar opinião e pitaco. Exceto talvez os vizinhos que não pareceram gostar muito deles, mas isso eles podem resolver no soco depois. Estar morto traz muito mais vantagens do que as pessoas dão créditos, ao menos quando se é um demônio. Já era muito melhor do que sua vida anterior.

Depois do fim de semana, eles caíram em uma rotina rápida e fácil. Christophe já estava acostumado a se virar sozinho, mas não tinha o gosto sofisticado o bastante para alcançar os padrões de Gregory; portanto, o inglês ficou encarregado da comida, enquanto o francês ficou com a lavagem da roupa. Para limpar o apartamento, se dividiriam. Estando com uma mãe alucinada por tanto tempo, Christophe já era prodígio em tirar manchas de barro da roupa, e limpar em geral, então não era nada que ele resistisse muito a fazer.

Levantaram para fazer a higiene diária, a qual o inglês exigia que Christophe acatasse todos os dias - ou boa parte deles, pelo menos. Não aguentava o cheiro de suor do francês por mais que dois dias.

Enquanto Christophe se banhava, Gregory adiantou o café da manhã sem muita dificuldade. Apesar de poder invocar tudo que quisesse, era muito mais prazeroso e gratificante a sensação de fazer as próprias panquecas, o fazia se sentir independente, por mais estúpido que soasse. E o gosto era melhor.

O som do chuveiro parou e Christophe saiu só de toalha, sem se preocupar em colocar algo ao ir para a cozinha. Gregory não comentou nada, só revirou os olhos e se juntou ao namorado para tomar café, como fizeram todas as manhãs até agora. Comeram rápido e foram para o quarto trocar de roupa, lavada bem na noite anterior.

Já estavam prontos pouco tempo depois, encontrando-se na cozinha quando Gregory ficou para trás a arrumar a cama.

\- Você fez um bom trabalho com a roupa, querido. - parabenizou o inglês, ainda sentindo o cheiro de lavanda que prendeu-se à roupa.

\- Nunca duvide da minha capacidade, _mon cher._

\- Eu nem ousaria, querido. Eu sei a habilidade que suas mãos têm.

Christophe corou, mas não respondeu ou fez algo com o comentário.

Gregory, pelo contrário, fez. Puxou a mão do francês e beijou os nós dos punhos com doçura, os lábios macios modulando-se ao formato das mãos desengonçadas. As mãos de Christophe eram grosseiras e cheias de calos, longe da pele macia e suave de Gregory, sempre protegida pelas luvas. A pele grossa e áspera fazia cócegas nos lábios do inglês sempre que a beijava; a sensação tornava tudo ainda mais viciante, estimulando os nervos sensoriais em sua boca de tal forma que ele não podia parar. O efeito seria algo parecido com tirar cola líquida das mãos. Estranhamente prazeroso. Gregory amava as mãos de Christophe do jeitinho que eram, sem mais nem menos.

Erguendo a cabeça, o inglês se jogou em Christophe para beijá-lo na boca, surpreendendo-o com o gesto e o prendendo com as mãos ao mesmo tempo, para não fugir. Por uma fração de segundo, Christophe franziu o cenho, a reação brusca colocando seus nervos a flor da pele, mas fechou os olhos e cedeu pouco a pouco aos toques de Gregory. O maldito inglês era muito bom no que fazia, ele não resistiu.

\- Eu te amo, Christophe. Pra caralho. - Gregory sussurrou com ternura em sua boca, o ar quente batendo direto em seu rosto e misturando com a respiração do francês.

\- Não xinga. - Christophe ergueu um dedo para calar Gregory. - Não combina com você. Burguês.

Gregory revirou os olhos e voltou a puxar Christophe pelos ombros para beijá-lo. Em teoria, tinham aula ainda hoje, mas Gregory não sentia muita vontade de ir. Se desapontaria com a falta em seu boletim mais tarde, mas procuraria uma razão para aboná-la assim que possível. Enquanto pudesse aproveitar a companhia de Christophe, ele não se importava com muito mais. Já estava morto mesmo.

Christophe retribuiu o beijo com pouco fôlego, pego de surpresa. Segurou-se nos bíceps do loiro e o puxou para perto, pressionando seus lábios com mais força.

Durante um segundo, Christophe se perdeu do transe, tomando noção do tempo correndo. Eles não moravam mais em South Park, não era mais uma caminhada de dois minutos até a escola. O tempo aumentou para mais de uma hora de viagem de carro e quinze minutos de voo.

\- Para. Vai se atrasar.

\- _Vamos._ \- Gregory corrigiu.

Christophe balançou a cabeça.

\- Você vai. Tenho uma missão mais tarde. 

Gregory franziu o cenho. Christophe não podia estar falando sério.

\- Christophe, a essa altura do campeonato você não pode começar a faltar.

Para sua infelicidade, ele estava. Na verdade, era algo no qual ele vinha pensando há muito tempo.

\- Gregory, já acabou pra mim, você sabe. Eu não tô indo bem mesmo, nem presto atenção nas aulas! Você é bom de verdade, precisa ir.

\- Chris.

\- _Amour,_ eu ficarei bem. Acelera essa bunda e vai logo pra escola. Vai ficar com cheiro de cigarro me beijando.

Ultrajado, Gregory se afastou do francês e o fuzilou com o olhar todas as vezes que entrava em seu campo de visão no caminho para pegar a mochila.

\- Não importa se você tá morto, Chris, isso não é desculpa pra não se formar. Vai jogar fora todo o progresso e dor que você colocou nisso por anos só porque já saiu de casa? Não aja como idiota, Christophe. Você pode não precisar seguir uma faculdade pra conseguir dinheiro, também não gostar da escola, mas você não é do tipo que joga as coisas em que se esforça fora sem mais nem menos. Para de ser preguiçoso e toma teu rumo!

Gregory marchou para fora do apartamento antes que Christophe respondesse. Bateu a porta. Repassando a cena, parecia até algo saído de um filme ou novela dramática.

Apoiado no balcão, Christophe se pôs a pensar. Sair da escola não era algo sobre o que ele comentava sempre, mas algo que estava sempre em sua mente, consciente ou não. Talvez fosse a influência do veneno injetado nele desde criança, ou o mero fato de que ele é um péssimo aluno, mas Christophe sempre se perguntava se não perdia tempo quando entrava na escola. Ele não faria nenhuma faculdade, provavelmente não conseguiria um emprego bom e nem mesmo estava vivo mais! A situação toda era deprimente demais para falar a verdade, por isso não pensava conscientemente nela.

Futuro não era uma palavra muito usada ou relevante no vocabulário de Christophe. Ele não era bom em nenhuma matéria em específico, não gostava de nada e era, em geral, só mais um delinquente qualquer que a escola detestava ter em seu currículo. Christophe era o típico aluno que cresceria para ser caixista no McDonalds, traficante de drogas ou mecânico. 

Não havia nada em South Park para ele. Ninguém repararia se ele parasse de aparecer, exceto os demais, mas pensava que compreenderiam se ele explicasse. Contudo, quando ele pensava na expressão de desgosto no rosto de Gregory e como ficariam os demais ao vê-lo desistir, começava a duvidar de sua certeza.

Christophe não era um desistente. Mesmo em face do maior perigo, até a possibilidade de morte, ele sempre seguiu em frente com os planos, fossem dele ou não. Ele se meteu em uma fucking _guerra_ pra salvar dois caras que não tinham nada a ver com ele. Poderia facilmente ter voltado para a França (roubando o dinheiro da mãe) e esquecido tudo aquilo, mas não o fez. Lutou pelos direitos de pessoas que nada tinham a ver com ele e _morreu em combate,_ trazido de volta pelo pedido de Kenny no fim da história. A mesma pessoa que lutou naquela guerra estava prestes a desistir da escola por causa de um pensamento negativo? Se nem mesmo Pip desistiu de ir para a escola (e ele era o garoto mais odiado da cidade inteira), por que ele deveria?

Ainda com seus conhecimentos de geografia e estratégia poderia ganhar dinheiro com algo, mesmo sem ter uma faculdade. Ele e Gregory estavam morando _num apartamento em Denver,_ pelo amor de Deus!

Vergonha atingiu seu peito com tudo e Christophe se sentiu bobo. Aquela era a hora de coletar informações para suas missões, não para ficar de drama e ter crises existenciais, caralho! Seja lá o que aquela merda de futuro guardava pra ele, precisava pegar o máximo que podia - e conhecimento é algo que muitas pessoas não tem, incluindo os filhinhos de papai como Gregory.

\- Vagabunda. - xingando baixo, Christophe pegou a mochila do quarto e marchou para fora do apartamento, trancando-o atrás de si e correndo escada abaixo para a garagem da frente. Para sua sorte, Gregory ainda estava dando a partida no carro quando chegou.

De dentro do carro, o loiro o viu chegar com os olhos estreitos. Deixou a chave no contato e saiu para se aproximar dele, daquele jeito esnobe que todos conhecem.

\- Resolveu vir?

\- Cancelei a missão. Não abra a boca.

\- Eu não disse nada. Ei!

Christophe lhe atirara um copo de plástico do chão.

\- Abriu a boca, levou! Entra na porra do carro e dá a partida, estamos atrasados.

Sorrindo, Gregory obedeceu.

Para ser sincero, ele não se lembrava de qual dos dois era aquele carro, de tanto que mudaram de veículo ao longo dos anos; aquilo o deixava levemente preocupado. Talvez ele devesse anotar melhor as rotinas de trabalho dele e de Christophe, para não correr o risco de serem pegos e precisar gastar os poderes à toa, mas isso faria depois.

Dando a partida, o casal deixou a cidade sem tocar no assunto e seguiram de volta a South Park com mais de uma hora de atraso. Perderam a primeira aula e parte da segunda.

\- Por que demoraram tanto pra chegar?! Vocês nunca chegam em segundo! - Damien questionou-os no corredor, no intervalo entre a segunda e terceira aula.

\- O caminho pra escola ficou um pouco maior, e voar demais cansa. Não estamos acostumados. - Christophe deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse. - E como vai o emprego, Thorn?

\- Uma bosta. - o anticristo revirou os olhos. - Só tô nessa merda a dois dias e quero tacar fogo em tudo. 

\- Pelo menos você pode dirigir uma moto, querido. - Pip sorriu delicadamente, tentando manter-se positivo.

\- Tenho que admitir que empinar é o máximo.

Christophe mordeu o interior da bochecha para conter o riso e Gregory o deu um tapa no ombro.

\- Você é muito infantil. - repreendeu-o, recebendo um revirar de olhos do francês.

Nisso, Christophe avistou duas figuras caminhando na direção deles e estreitou os lábios.

\- Olha lá as duas gays.

Os garotos desviaram o olhar para onde Christophe apontara e, como já era de esperar, Estella e Rebecca caminhavam pelo corredor de mãos dadas e conversando como se nada estivesse errado. Ao avistar os rapazes, Estella fechou a cara e Rebecca acenou.

\- Olá, rapazes. - a morena cumprimentou, enquanto a loira apertou sua mão com mais força.

\- Tavam falando o que? - Estella perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

\- Nada. - Chris deu de ombros. 

\- Não minta pra mim, excremento de vaca entorpecida. Dá pra ver que vocês estavam falando de nós. Não sou idiota.

\- Ele só estava falando que vocês chegaram, Estella. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso. - Não há motivo para se preocupar.

Estella estreitou os olhos mesmo assim, mesmo confiando na palavra de Pip, e largou a mão de Rebecca para puxar um dos cadernos de sua bolsa. Lembrou-se do britânico (o único que prestava) pedindo ajuda com algumas tarefas de casa, e ela disse que traria o caderno para poder copiar, porque paciência pra explicar ela não tinha.

O sinal bateu pouco tempo depois, não dando a eles muito tempo para conversar, e caminharam juntos pelos corredores, apenas separando-se aqui e ali conforme as aulas mudavam.

\- Vão morar em Denver então? - Pip perguntou à Gregory.

\- O comércio é surpreendentemente rico por lá. E, sendo demônios, ninguém vai suspeitar.

\- Não achei que o Gregory tivesse cara de apartamento. - Damien riu para si mesmo.

\- E eu tenho cara do que?

\- Mansão particular e casa de praia.

\- Ou mansão particular na praia com casa de cidade. - Rebecca se intrometeu com um sorriso inocente, valendo-se da mão de Estella na sua para se colocar nos assuntos do grupo. 

Pip assentiu, concordando.

A família de Gregory era tipicamente burguesa: donos de empresa, interessados em política, investidores em bolsa, a típica pessoa que seria responsável pela colaboração da alta do dólar em país estrangeiro. O inglês tentava se manter distante dos ideais ruins que eles carregavam, até porque não era tão próximo dos pais, mas é claro que se aproveitava dos _privilégios_ que vinha com nascer em classe alta.

Ele também não era o único. Christophe sempre viajava com ele e os pais quando iam para a praia. 

A ironia é que Gregory não gostava de se exibir sobre as coisas que tinha, apesar de fazer isso _literalmente a cada oportunidade que tinha._ Seus amigos criam ser algo inconsciente que ele fazia, a inconveniência dos problemas de garota graça, como Damien brincava. Ninguém se importava muito, mas Gregory adorava bancar o militante e parecer ser superior fazendo o mínimo. Não falavam nada porque era _hilário_ ver a cara dele, o quão patético ele era tentando bancar o salvador branco. E só o tornava ainda mais fácil de provocar.

\- Ele tem uma casa de praia de herança do avô. Agora que é maior de idade, podemos pegar. - Christophe acrescentou na roda, sorrindo perversamente ao ver o olhar ultrajado de Gregory.

\- Ala, não falei? - exclamou Damien com um riso.

\- Aceita visitas? - Rebecca, mais uma vez, sorriu inocentemente. 

Estella a fitou por cima do ombro com um sorriso travesso no rosto. _Essa é minha namorada!_

Gregory tentou conter o nervosismo e constrangimento, mas resolveu entrar no embalo:

\- Deve estar uma bagunça.

\- Não sou caprichosa. - Rebecca permanecia com o sorriso travado no rosto.

Puta merda, Estella amava muito essa mulher.

\- Não interessa. Não receberei meus amigos em casa alguma antes de tudo estar muito bem arrumado.

Ninguém respondeu. Estella revirou os olhos, Pip e Rebecca riram e Damien e Christophe se entreolharam. Gregory não tinha percebido que eles estavam _tirando sarro dele._ Nem mesmo Estella tinha casa de praia e semelhantes, e ela tinha quase certeza de que era mais rica que Gregory.

_Burguês do caralho._

\- E vocês, vão continuar em South Park? - Rebecca mudou completamente o assunto, perdendo o interesse no inglês e se voltando para os demais.

\- Estava pensando em mudar a casa pra outro lugar, pra ser sincero. - Damien deu de ombros.

Pip o encarou com espanto, quase incrédulo. Damien nunca tinha comentado isso com ele, e a ideia sequer passou por sua cabeça! Desde quando Damien estava pensando nisso?

\- Você pode fazer isso?

Damien girou o indicador, produzindo um pouco de fogo na ponta da unha pintada.

\- Oh. Right-o. E pra onde iríamos? Você nunca comentou isso comigo.

\- Eu não nos mudaria sem falar com você primeiro, foi só um pensamento que me ocorreu. Acho que poderíamos ir pra um lugar mais calmo, talvez até sair do país.

Pip fez uma cara estranha, como se não gostasse muito da ideia, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Sair de South Park. Para todos ali, parecia até algo irreal. A cidade que sugava tudo de ruim como um portal sobrenatural e esmagava todas as esperanças e sonhos de seus habitantes, abriria uma abertura, uma pequena fresta de oportunidade. A oportunidade de fuga. A oportunidade de um futuro melhor.

Gente de cidade pequena não costuma ter muitas chances de conseguir sair de onde estava, graças ao maldito sistema que Gregory e Christophe tanto criticavam, mas valia a pena tentar.

Eles tinham que conseguir.

(...)

Damien absolutamente _odiava_ trabalhar. Crescendo como o filho de Satã, o pensamento de passar a vida inteira vagabundeando era mais do que bem-vinda, já que ele era _literalmente o filho do capeta._ Não se espera que o filho do capeta trabalhe, muito menos após negar o apocalipse, mas a Terra, diferente do inferno, não gosta de vagabundos, e os esmaga como insetos se eles não entrarem na roda como hamsters treinados em laboratório. 

Damien não devia ser um hamster, devia ser um predador, o inimigo de toda a humanidade. Mas agora ele fora reduzido a um simples entregador de sanduíches.

Bom, dinheiro é dinheiro. Quem se importa? Além do mais, ninguém o veria cuspir na comida se saía com ela em uma moto.

Parava pela terceira vez no dia na entrada do Subway para pegar a próxima leva de entregas e, enquanto as colocava na moto, ponderou se não seria vantajoso entrar no iFood ou semelhante para conseguir um trampo a mais e ganhar mais dinheiro. Provavelmente não, porque ele não precisava, mas a tentação de dirigir aquela moto por mais algum tempo era bem grande.

\- Tudo carregado. - disse o funcionário, um homem cheio de perebas no rosto e um aparelho muito mal colocado em sua boca. - Tenta não estragar esses aqui. Já estamos cheios de reclamações e você só entrega há pouco mais de dois dias, pirralho!

Debaixo de sua viseira, Damien revirou os olhos, mas assentiu.

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Não sou um otário.

\- Ninguém aqui pediu sua opinião, cara. Só entrega a porra dos lanches e não enche o saco! - o funcionário esbravejou para ele, quase cuspindo, e voltou para dentro batendo a porta.

Damien odiava trabalhar. Puta merda, _ele_ _odiava_ _trabalhar._ No fundo, sabia que não era por nenhum motivo de ser contra o sistema e esse blá blá blá todo que o entediava além da conta, mas sim por um simples fato:

Damien odiava receber ordens. Isso já era o bastante para colocá-lo fora de qualquer emprego. O filho de Satã, rebelde como era, não abaixava a cabeça para ninguém que não quisesse (ou que tivesse algum poder sobre ele), e obedecer a mortais fedidos era simplesmente humilhante. Ele poderia estar sentado em casa, jogando um jogo, abraçando seu marido, brincando com Charcoal, qualquer coisa além disso, mas estava entregando lanches para um bando de filhos da puta que morreriam de alta de colesterol em poucas décadas. 

Ao menos a moto era legal.

Damien não tinha realmente uma carta de motorista ou permissão para pilotar moto, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

Mas a pior parte do trabalho tinha que ser entregar a comida. Porra, Damien estava pra conhecer um lugar mais trolado que o Subway. De todas as ligações que recebia, pelo menos 10% eram de trotes que ele só descobria serem trotes ao chegar ao lugar marcado. Ele chegava no endereço, batia na porta da pessoa e tinha o lanche devolvido na sua cara porque a pessoa não pediu porra nenhuma, parecia até carma do universo! Além de tudo, tinha que aguentar seus malditos colegas de classe enchendo o saco. 

Desde que começou a trabalhar como entregador, o número de pedidos começou a aumentar, segundo os funcionários que o mandavam de lá pra cá. De alguma forma, acreditava ele, seu novo emprego deve ter se espalhado como algum tipo de notícia e seus colegas fizeram mutirão para pedir comida e zoar sua cara. Damien não era um trabalhador de uma loja só, já que, em tese, era empregado pelo aplicativo de delivery, não usava um uniforme, mas os malditos sempre davam um jeito de zoar algo sobre sua aparência; fosse sua cara de acabado ou a roupa toda suja dos trotes que recebeu, até o fato de _não usar uniforme_ era motivo de chacota, como se Damien cometesse um crime por conta disso. Esse emprego era uma merda!

Na verdade, pensando bem, essa nem era a pior parte. Comentários e provocações eram algo com que Damien sabia lidar, afinal ele criava fogo na ponta dos dedos; o verdadeiro problema era outro: o salário. Puta merda, o salário não dava nem pra comprar um pão direito. Se ele perdesse o braço, ia perder o rim junto porque nem fodendo que ele teria dinheiro pra pagar o tratamento.

Damien odiava trabalhar com todas as suas forças.

Ao fim do dia, quando chegou em casa, Pip já soube que Damien se aproximou com a porta sendo espancada pelo pé do anticristo.

\- Como foi a experiência de trabalhar de delivery, querido? - perguntou o britânico da sala, bebendo um pouco de seu chá.

\- Uma bosta. - Damien gritou da sala e marchou até o sofá, se jogando ao lado de Pip, o qual deu de ombros.

\- Infelizmente é a vida.

A brincadeira não teve a menor graça na visão de Damien. O estresse era tanto que seus punhos tremeram com a vontade de surrar a cara de Pip. Mas ele não fez nada, pois sabia que quem ia quebrar quem na porrada era Pip.

\- Você não sabe como é, Pip. Aqueles arrombados ficam o tempo todo enchendo o saco com trote, não dão troco direito, reclamam da comida e de atraso, como se eu que controlasse o trânsito, ganho uma ninharia pra um puta estresse, os arrombado da escola pede comida e ainda fica zoando da minha cara porque preciso ganhar a porra do dinheiro pra pagar as contas… Porra, eu queria pegar cada um deles e arrancar o intestino pela boca!

Pip encolheu os ombros e deixou a xícara de chá na mesa.

\- Que gráfico, Damien! Com certeza não é pra tanto. Logo eles terão que passar por isso também, da mesma forma que você passa agora. E, como eu disse, é a vida.

O anticristo franziu o cenho e se ergueu do sofá.

\- Vem cá que eu vou te mostrar o que é a vida.

Damien correu contra Pip e se jogou em cima dele, fazendo os dois caírem no sofá. Seus lábios pressionaram nos dele com força e os braços de Pip foram erguidos acima da cabeça, como se ele fosse empurrar Damien e não puxá-lo para mais perto. 

Se deitou com Pip por quase uma hora, sem se importar se estavam no sofá ou não. Depois do estresse desgraçado que passou hoje, precisava de algum alívio, e sexo sempre lhe era agradável. Pip, mais do que disposto, abriu as pernas pra ele e o recebeu com gosto, enquanto Charcoal se trancava no quarto e fingia que não ouvia os gemidos e o som de pele colidindo.

Pip estava tremendo quando acabaram, os olhos fechados e o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Mesmo depois de um dia cansativo, Damien continuava ativo como sempre. Acima dele, o anticristo sorria um sorriso vitorioso, que Pip não precisava ver para saber que estava lá.

\- Você tá com cheiro de hambúrguer. Vai tomar um banho! - o britânico resmungou e empurrou Damien para longe com uma mão em seu rosto.

\- Você também tá agora. Vai ter que vir comigo.

Antes que Pip pudesse reagir, Damien se levantou de cima dele e o pegou no colo estilo noiva, levando-o consigo para o banheiro.

Entraram debaixo do chuveiro morno e ficaram em silêncio por um instante, cada um cuidando da própria higiene. 

\- Você não gostou da ideia de se mudar? - Damien de repente perguntou, quebrando o gelo quando já estavam saindo do boxe.

\- Hum? Oh, não! Gostei! Quanto mais distante de South Park, melhor! É só que… Eu estou aqui há tantos anos… A ideia de sair parece surreal, quase um sonho. 

Damien jogou uma toalha sobre a cabeça de Pip ao passar por ele.

\- Assustado?

\- Um pouco, sim. - ele riu baixinho. - Eu nunca me imaginei fora de South Park, quanto mais sair do país. E pra onde iríamos? Não sei se poderia voltar para a Inglaterra, não deve ter mais lugar pra mim lá; não iríamos para a França, com certeza…

\- Pip, foi só uma ideia. Talvez nem precisemos sair. 

Mas Pip ainda parecia transtornado, se a forma como murmurava indicava alguma coisa. Estava claro que a proposta de Damien mexeu com ele de alguma forma. Pip não era exatamente alguém que pensava demais no futuro, já deixou muito claro há anos que tudo estava nas mãos de Damien, ele não se importava. Nunca mostrou interesse em alguma faculdade específica ou carreira qualquer; talvez abrisse um pequeno e casual comércio, o básico para dar sentido à sua existência ridícula, principalmente após a morte. Damien duvidava que ele já havia considerado sair de South Park alguma vez.

\- Se fossemos nos mudar, para onde você gostaria de ir? - Pip de repente perguntou, ao passo que se vestia.

\- Talvez algum lugar quente pra variar. Não aguento mais esse frio. - Damien respondeu.

Pip riu.

\- O norte nem pensar.

\- Nem fudendo. Esquece sua Inglaterra, muito frio!

O britânico revirou os olhos. Como se fosse possível que ele visse sua terra natal novamente.

\- Califórnia?

\- Muito quente.

Pip ponderou por um instante, murmurando “hmm” baixinho.

\- Não sei de outros estados dos Estados Unidos.

\- Caralho, mora aqui há mais de dez anos.

Pip o deu um tapinha no ombro e o mandou calar a boca com um riso.

\- Depois nós resolvemos isso. - Damien murmurou com um sorriso puxando os lábios. Já em roupas limpas, se aproximou de Pip por trás e o abraçou por cima dos ombros. - Não quero pensar em mais nada além de você.

Suspirando, Pip pendeu a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, aproveitando-se do calor que seu amado emanava e seus braços o acolhendo contra si.

Damien estava certo, poderiam planejar isso melhor mais tarde. A cada dia o fim das aulas, e do ensino médio, se aproximava, mas ainda tinham pouco mais de um mês, tempo o suficiente para decidirem o que fazer. Não é como se Pip já não estivesse com algumas ideias em mente - mesmo que vindas de comentários e sugestões de outros colegas. Não era algo que ele queria pensar agora.

Ambos caminharam para a cama e deitaram-se lado a lado, braços entrelaçados e compartilhando do afeto acolhedor um do outro. Enquanto tiverem um ao outro, não precisavam de mais nada.

\- Será que eu devo pedir um lanche?

Damien respondeu Pip com um chute na canela.

(...)

A feira das nações não estava tão bem organizada quanto o previsto. A maior parte dos grupos preferiram cartazes ao invés de apresentações elaboradas - não por desprezo aos países que tiraram, mas sim por desprezo a ter que fazer trabalho. A maior parte dos projetos ficou no ginásio, enquanto alguns foram expostos do lado de fora, para chamar a atenção dos demais cidadãos de South Park. PC Principal e Strong Woman levavam muito a sério a questão de representatividade e conscientização, por isso toda a algazarra quando um aluno sugeriu exporem os cartazes restantes no corredor.

O projeto de Pip, ainda bem, ficou do lado de dentro, ao lado de um sobre a Arábia Saudita e outro sobre a Índia. Ele não estava inteiramente preocupado com o trabalho, mas apresentar diante do PC Principal sempre era um motivo para ficar nervoso, principalmente por ele ter feito tudo de última hora. 

O diretor estava seguindo de um em um junto à vice-diretora para avaliar os trabalhos, estreitando os olhos por debaixo dos óculos sempre que chegava à algum sobre um país africano, latino ou asiático. Um grupo recebeu uma cacetada na frente dos adultos por terem usado um tal de José Carioca como exemplo de personagem hispânico. Pip não tinha a menor ideia de que o Brasil falava português, mas é pra aprender que eles estão lá, não é?

Quando chegou a vez deles, cruzou os dedos e prendeu a respiração, esperando que fosse o suficiente. Ficou acordado até tarde para fazer o cartaz sozinho e tomou bronca de Damien, que só depois se ofereceu para ajudá-lo. Se dependesse de Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny, ele estaria perdido e sem nada para apresentar. No momento em que chegou com um segundo cartaz, muito mais bonito que o primeiro, sequer escutou reação dos demais. Ou ficaram em choque ou não estavam surpresos.

\- E vocês, garotos? Espero que tenham feito o trabalho de vocês direito. Não quero mais nenhum racista de merda nessa escola! - gritou a última parte olhando para o grupo do Brasil.

\- Nós fizemos! - Stan disse com um grito e os demais debandaram para mostrar o cartaz.

Havia recortes do mapa, mostrando o país, imagens retratando a cultura, um breve texto de história e uma receita de um prato típico.

Enquanto PC Principal analisava, Pip se pôs a explicar:

\- Damien me levou ao inferno para fazer a pesquisa. O pai dele conhece algumas pessoas de Moçambique e arrumou para que eu pudesse perguntar a alguns deles sobre os costumes de lá. Todo o conteúdo do cartaz foi obtido de fonte autêntica do país!

O diretor se aproximou e analisou tudo com cuidado, o mesmo cuidado que Pip teve em transcrever todas as informações que anotou em seu bloquinho ao visitar o inferno. A gangue de Stan prendeu a respiração, aguardando a avaliação do diretor, mas Pip estava mais tranquilo. Fez tudo certinho como o pedido, e ainda teve o cuidado de buscar direto da fonte. Claro, não teria conseguido sem Damien, mas isso é outro caso.

PC Principal se afastou após analisar e, com um suspiro, virou-se ao garotos:

\- Acho válido. Bom trabalho, estudantes.

Todos soltaram um suspiro aliviado.

O diretor se afastou e foi com ele a atmosfera pesada e preocupante. Os rapazes estavam fora da linha de tiro.

\- Valeu, Pip. - Kenny agradeceu com um sorriso torto.

\- Ora, o que é isso. Foi um prazer entrevistar aquele senhor.

\- Tá bom, não queremos saber que rola velha você chupou pra conseguir isso. Vamos pegar os doces holandeses que estão distribuindo na entrada - Cartman pegou na mão de Kyle e saiu o arrastando atrás de si. Stan e Kenny seguiram logo atrás.

Enfim sozinho, Pip pôde finalmente respirar aliviado por estar livre daquelas pestes insuportáveis.

Deixando o próprio trabalho para quem quisesse ler, saiu a procura de Damien. 

Ao longo de todo o corredor e o ginásio projetos e grupos ocupavam espaço, apresentando o que planejaram para os que apareciam (e desapareciam no momento em que deixados sozinhos). Toda esse muvuca era apenas aparência, Pip sabia que ninguém ali realmente se importava com os próprios projetos ou os países sobre os quais pesquisaram. Ainda eram adolescentes e jovens adultos, a anestesia da juventude continuava a impedi-los de se importar com os demais (isso e 90% das pessoas ali eram arrombadas).

Pip se reuniu com seus amigos do lado de fora, em frente a uma das barraquinhas que resolveu fazer comida típica do país, e começaram a jogar conversa fora, falando principalmente dos próprios trabalhos e como não aguentavam mais aquela escola. Desconhecido para eles, havia algo a mais acontecendo, bem acima de suas cabeças. Em um prédio próximo, bem do outro lado da escola, um anjo segurava um arco e uma flecha trêmulos em suas mãos enquanto tentava mirar. Ao seu lado, um mortal, não exatamente morto, o guiava para mirar melhor o alvo.

\- Segura a mira. Segura. Se você errar, vai matar alguém inocente; mas você não vai fazer isso, não é, cara? Você vai conseguir acertar e levá-lo de volta. 

O anjo engoliu em seco e puxou o binóculos mais uma vez, concentrando-se, em meio à multidão, em um punhado de cabelos loiros cortados acima do ombro.

O mortal sorriu.

\- E então, tudo vai voltar a ser como antes.

Rangendo os dentes, o anjo disparou a flecha, que cortou o vento, diretamente para seu alvo.

Ele errou por dois centímetros.

Sendo muitíssimo experiente em queimado, Pip sabia quando algo se aproximava dele, especialmente quando vinha rápido. Não seria diferente se fosse uma flecha ao invés de uma bola. Inclinou-se para trás e a flecha voou por cima de sua cabeça, raspando ligeiramente por seu cabelo e cortando um único fio. Atrás dele, a flecha atingiu um garoto na cabeça, este que caiu duro no chão.

\- Pip! - Gregory e os demais exclamaram, tendo visto a flecha passar por ele.

\- Alguém tentou me acertar! Lá! - apontou para o alto de um prédio e seu olhar encontrou-se diretamente com o do anjo que o tentou matar.

Em questão de segundos, apenas o suficiente para a segunda das figuras fugir, Christophe e Gregory voaram para o topo do prédio e arremessaram o anjo para o chão, fazendo-o dar com a cabeça no asfalto. O segundo havia desaparecido.

Ao passo que os demais estudantes se afastaram, Pip se aproximou do anjo sem encostar o chão, os poderes ativando por si mesmos em meio a sua raiva.

\- Qual a porra do problema de vocês?! Nos deixem em paz!

O anjo não respondeu, aterrorizado pela visão dos quatro demônios o encarando com ódio nos olhos.

\- Eu já estou farto disso. - Damien marchou até o anjo, seus passos deixando marcas flamejantes no asfalto. O outro tentou voar para longe, mas uma porção de correntes que brotaram do subsolo o agarraram e puxaram de volta para o chão. Damien pisou no rosto do homem, pressionando-o contra o chão, e o fitou com o calor de duas mil almas sofredoras em seus olhos. - O que você quer?

\- N-nós só estávamos… 

\- _Nós?_ Quer dizer que tem mais?

O anjo se virou, incrédulo, para trás, provavelmente esperando que quem o acompanhava aparecesse para que ele não fosse penalizado sozinho, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ao invés disso, ele foi deixado sozinho para confrontar os demônios raivosos, que certamente o devorariam vivo - na porrada.

\- P-por favor, não me machuquem. A ideia não foi minha!

\- Foi de quem então? - Christophe questionou, empurrando a ponta da pá para o queixo do anjo.

\- Foi o Saddam! Tudo isso foi ideia dele! De descer, matar os amigos do filho de Satã; disse que isso o faria voltar a seu posto na ordem das coisas!

No tempo que Damien arregalou os olhos, o dito cujo brotou a cabeça dentre o vão de uma casa.

\- Ah, seu arrombado! - ele gritou. - Não sabe nem ficar de boca fechada?! 

Com um controle nas mãos, Saddam apertou um botão e o anjo tomou um choque por cinco longos segundos. No entanto, Damien não parecia minimamente interessado neste fato ou quais eram as circunstâncias dos anjos estarem ajudando Saddam com aquela putaria. Ele só queria ser esclarecido para começar a descer todo mundo na porrada.

\- Você? - grunhiu o anticristo.

\- Surpreso, amigo?

\- Era pra você estar morto!

\- Dá pra dizer o mesmo deles todos! - Saddam gesticulou para os amigos de Damien. - Era pra todos estarem mortos!

\- Estamos. - Christophe corrigiu com um revirar de olhos e os dentes rangendo.

Damien colocou a mão sobre o rosto, cansaço escorrendo por sua testa em forma de suor. Aquele dia tinha começado ótimo; comida para comer de graça, um trabalho ridículo de fácil pra apresentar, não tinha que trabalhar e estavam a algumas poucas semanas de dar o fora daquela escola, e agora esse arrombado aparece e simplesmente tenta atirar em todo mundo? É de cair o cu da bunda.

\- O que você quer? Se tá aqui, é porque quer alguma coisa.

\- Ah, relaxa, cara. Eu não posso visitar meu filho postiço sem avisar antes? Tem que ser tão agressivo?

\- Eu. Não sou. Seu filho postiço. - Damien grunhiu. - E quem te deu o direito de falar comigo?!

\- Relaxa, cara. Relaxa… Eu só quero conversar.

Damien conhecia o tipo de Saddam, pior ainda, conhecia ele, ficou anos tendo que lidar com a putaria dele e seu pai, aquele maldito vai e volta, os abusos, os gritos, as discussões, desentendimentos, insuportável. E, conhecendo o homem, sabia que não tinha como negociar com ele. Saddam era o tipo de pessoa que nunca ficaria satisfeita. 

Só havia um jeito de derrubar um ditador: decepando a cabeça.

\- Gregory, vocês aguentam derrubar os anjos? - o anticristo apontou para as nuvens, sem erguer a cabeça, onde manchas escuras mostravam a aproximação de mais inimigos.

O inglês revirou os olhos e estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Por favor. Eu e Christophe já enfrentamos coisa muito pior. - o inglês deu de ombros com um sorriso esperto.

\- Espera só até chegarmos no Texas! - complementou o francês.

Segurando Pip pela mão, Damien balançou a cabeça para os dois, desejando-os silenciosamente boa sorte e seguindo na direção contrária da deles. Enquanto seus amigos lutavam, eles tinham que conseguir o máximo de informação de Saddam possível, nem que fosse uma palavra. Se preciso fosse, Damien o baniria ali mesmo.

A dupla de mercenários revolucionários disparou, asas abertas, para o céu, confrontando diretamente os anjos com apenas uma espada e uma pá; não precisavam de nada mais. Os anjos, em resposta, disparavam flechas na direção deles, fácil demais de desviar quando se tem asas, mas eles aparentemente não perceberam a falha no plano.

O que os garotos não sabiam era da falha do plano militar de Saddam. O que o homem mais queria era governar tudo, como todo bom ditador, não importa o quanto tenha que pagar ou sacrificar para isso. Numa tentativa de construir armas nucleares no céu, Saddam eventualmente acabou descoberto (como costuma acontecer com essas coisas) e foi expulso do céu por isso. Voltou pouco depois, com seu sacrifício no Canadá, mas Deus o aprisionou longe de tudo e todos para não poder fazer mais nada. Até ele acabar seduzindo um dos anjos guardas em um momento de fraqueza, encaminhando pouco a pouco para a situação atual. Não que seja relevante para qualquer um que esteja lutando no momento.

Um a um, os anjos engajavam contra Gregory e Christophe, aproveitando quando estavam em um a um para tentar acertá-los nas costas. Milagrosamente, quando uma flecha estava perto de atingir Gregory, uma segunda flecha chocou-se com esta e a jogou em direção contrária, acertando outro anjo que nada tinha a ver com o assunto.

\- Não acham que vão ser os únicos a se divertir, não é? - Estella provocou os dois garotos ao se juntar ao combate, asas negras inteiramente abertas e um sorriso provocante no rosto.

\- É claro que não, querida Estella. - Gregory respondeu. - Você é mais do que bem-vinda a se juntar a nós.

\- Não me bajule, _homem._ \- disse com desgosto e virou-se para os anjos que a encaravam com espanto e preparando-se para atirar. Estella revirou os olhos. - Eu os fritei uma vez. Posso fazê-lo de novo. E será ainda mais fácil do que antes.

As pupilas de Estella viraram para a parte de trás da cabeça e seu corpo começou a se contorcer. Ao seu redor, escrituras antigas surgiram em um círculo, como algum tipo de encantamento, enquanto palavras ininteligíveis eram despejadas de sua boca. O branco virou vermelho, o cabelo ondulado ficou liso e Estella os atacou com um grito, prendendo todo e qualquer anjo em um raio de dez quilômetros dela em um transe de tortura de choque.

Foi uma questão de segundos, e os anjos estavam caindo feito moscas, brinquedos que ela não precisava mais.

\- Vocês precisam escolher melhor suas batalhas, ou vão acabar massacrados. - ela murmurou para si mesma, limpando o suor de sua testa com um pano. - Você realmente achou que nos atacar pelas costas daria em alguma coisa? Vocês, homens, são realmente patéticos.

De repente, os olhos de Estella se arregalaram quando uma espada atravessou sua barriga. Sangue escorreu de sua boca enquanto ela tossia e as asas pararam de bater, levando-a diretamente para o chão. Não houve nada de errado com seu ataque, foi perfeito na verdade, mas ela havia esquecido de mirar para cima.

Uma nova onda de anjos desceu sobre os garotos enquanto Estella, fatalmente ferida, caiu de cabeça no asfalto.

\- Estella!

Contra todas as indicações de seus professores sobre fugir, Rebecca correu de volta para a confusão, desviando dos escombros, pessoas correndo na direção contrária, fogo e caos, tudo para conseguir chegar ao corpo caído de Estella.

\- Estella, você está bem? Consegue me ouvir? - Rebecca gritou em seu ouvido, desesperada.

\- Sua imbecil! Ela já está morta! - o grito de Christophe veio do céu, acompanhado da raiva que sempre sentia quando um soldado não fazia o trabalho direito.

\- Ela vai ficar bem então?

\- Claro que vai! Larga essa porra aí e se manda!

Percebendo o tom grosseiro saindo de seu namorado, Gregory desceu por um momento ao lado de Rebecca, tomando cuidado no caminho para não levar tiros. Colocou a mão no ombro dela e enxugou suas lágrimas com o polegar.

\- Ele tem razão, querida. Seu lugar não é neste campo de combate. Você é mortal, ainda tem uma alma que proteger, e não está sob as asas do anticristo ou de Satã; se morrer, não poderá voltar. Corra, querida, Estella voltará muito em breve.

Rebecca limpou as lágrimas rapidamente na manga da blusa e, relutantemente, abandonou o corpo de Estella e correu para longe, até desaparecer de vista.

Acompanhando ela com o olhar, Gregory soltou um suspiro pesado. Ela era cabeça dura, igual a própria Estella, mas tinha um coração bom. Diferente da loira, não era esnobe ou grosseira, mas doce, apesar da puta oculta. Elas encaixaram perfeitamente.

Com um grito de Christophe, Gregory sacou sua arma e subiu de volta aos céus, para continue o conflito com os anjos.

Enquanto os dois brigavam no céu, Damien se preparava para outro conflito, mas na Terra. Tecnicamente, não seria um conflito justo, visto que ele era o anticristo e Saddam era apenas um mortal, mas livrar-se daquele homem provou-se mais difícil do que seu pai inicialmente planejou. Portanto, Damien precisava manter a guarda alta.

Chegando em frente ao homem, Damien teve certeza de que Pip permanecia ao seu lado e em perfeita segurança, não podia arriscar perdê-lo novamente. A esse ponto, qualquer coisa podia acontecer, não era bom arriscar um tiro no escuro. 

Saddam o recebeu com as mãos na cintura e um olhar desdenhoso, além de um sorriso torto. Os pelos de Damien já estavam eriçados antes mesmo de abrir a boca.

\- O que você quer?

Saddam era o tipo de pessoa que usava muito de manipulação emocional; mas Damien não era um rosto novo, conhecia o tipo dele, e sabia que não poderia convencê-lo de algo que ele não queria por mais que tentasse, especialmente agora que sabia que foi ele quem colocou o namoradinho em perigo e o matou. O moleque devia estar furioso por trás daquela faceta tranquila.

\- Ok, está bem, vamos direto ao ponto já que você é um chato. - Saddam revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. - Eu quero que você chame o Satã pra mim.

Das duas uma: ou Damien estava agonizando de desgosto ou uma vaca estava parindo dolorosamente e sangrando até a morte, pois o barulho que saiu da boca do anticristo _não era humano._

\- Eu sabia. Tinha que ser! Larga o osso, caralho! Ele não vai te querer!

Saddam balançou a cabeça. Aquele garoto nunca entenderia, nem valia a pena tentar com ele.

\- Olha, cara, eu sei que eu pisei na bola com o Satã. Eu reconheço o meu erro. Mas…

\- Se você disser que mudou, eu faço você engolir a pá do Christophe!

\- Fica longe da minha pá, seu projeto de capeta! - Christophe gritou de cima dele, atirando-lhe o cadáver de um anjo morto. Por pouco Pip não foi atingido.

Voltando ao foco, Damien fechou as mãos em punhos, tentando conter o surgir da raiva nas palmas, quase pegando fogo. Aquele homem desgraçado que fez da vida dele um inferno maior do que já era, voltou seu pai contra ele, o fez sofrer, ainda esperava que ele fizesse o que ele quisesse para se inserir novamente em sua vida? 

Foda-se que Damien morava fora de casa agora! Ele não ia deixar um lunático desses perto de seu pai! Não depois de todo o esforço que fez para acabar com a raça do Manbearpig para salvá-lo.

Sim, ele lembrava do evento de nove anos atrás e se reclamar ele ainda descreve com detalhes todos os poderes que invocou. 

Aos olhos de Saddam, ele simplesmente não entendia como o que ele e Satã tinham era único e especial. Damien era apenas um pirralho vanilla, nunca saberia como é foder com o diabo com mil brinquedos diferentes, usar mais de quinze garrafas de óleo vegetal numa noite só, sentir tanto prazer de uma vez só e ainda não precisar olhar na cara da pessoa. Além do que, ele era o rei do inferno e podia dominar o mundo. Saddam podia pedir quantas bombas quisesse de presente de aniversário! Que idiota passaria uma oportunidade dessas?

\- Eu e o Satã passamos por muita coisa, ele me conhece, e sei que poderíamos resolver tudo se conversássemos. Mas o cara não quer mais olhar na minha cara! Então eu tive que encontrar um jeito de me comunicar com ele. Ele não ia me ouvir, mas sei que me daria uma chance se alguém importante falasse com ele. Alguém como o filho dele.

Pouco a pouco as coisas ficaram mais claras, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Damien estava hesitante em pensar nelas. 

Tantas pessoas. Tantas vidas. Todas as pessoas preciosas para ele, com muito a viver pela frente, que ainda estavam ao lado dele por _sorte._ Tudo foi colocado em cheque apenas para uma foda que não levaria a lugar nenhum. 

A esse ponto, seria estranho que Damien não ficasse puto da cara.

\- Você fez tudo isso; matou meu marido, matou meus amigos e estragou a nossa comida, só pra chamar a atenção do meu pai?

\- Circunstâncias desesperadas exigem medidas desesperadas. - Saddam disse com um dar de ombros. - É assim que o mundo funciona, cara, mas o filhinho de papai não entenderia.

\- VOCÊ MATOU MEUS AMIGOS PRA FODER MEU PAI!

Saddam deu de ombros mais uma vez.

\- Acontece.

Pip deu um passo para o lado ao ver fogo brotar das mãos de Damien. Não é porque ele estava morto que queria se queimar, essa porra dói pra caralho! O anticristo estava a um passo de ser engolido em fogo, e Pip já estava afastado o bastante, quando os dois foram surpreendidos por uma terceira aparição. Esses arrombados tinham mais aliados do que Damien pensou, nos últimos cinco minutos que se passaram.

Um homem gordo e barbudo, com mais cara de velho que de novo, saiu do meio de alguns arbustos, coberto de folhas, palha e sangue. O fogo desapareceu do corpo de Damien e o anticristo encarou o homem com sobrancelhas erguidas. Não era um rosto que ele reconhecia ou se importava. O homem era comum demais, sem graça, branco e com um estranho ar de _político_ em volta dele.

\- Está tudo pronto, Saddam. 

Damien cruzou os braços e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, na direção de Pip. O britânico deu de ombros, também não tinha ideia de quem aquele cara era. No entanto, outra pessoa sabia.

\- Ah, tá de brincadeira! - exclamou Kyle em raiva. Pip e Damien viraram na direção do ruivo, que estava escondido junto aos demais do grupinho do outro lado da rua. Kyle espiava do canto de um beco junto aos demais, mas com a cabeça mais para fora e o queixo erguido.

\- Quem é o arrombado aí embaixo? - Christophe gritou do céu enquanto empalava um anjo na garganta. Mesmo tão distante assim, até ele estava cansado daquela ladainha.

O velhaco franziu o cenho ao céu e colocou as mãos na cintura, indignado. No entanto, deixou a indignação de lado e se pôs a monologar:

\- Eu sou Al Gore, o quase-presidente dos…

\- Eu não ligo. - Damien o interrompeu com um dedo erguido.

\- Al Gore, você tá do lado do Saddam? - Cartman exclamou, completamente ultrajado, do beco, saindo de trás de Kyle e batendo o pé no chão. - O mesmo cara que tentou conquistar a Terra quando tínhamos oito anos? Você é retardado?!

O quase-presidente virou-se para o grupinho de Stan e negou com a cabeça, repreendendo-os em silêncio.

\- Garotos, eu preciso que vocês entendam algo. Sabe, o problema de vocês, pessoas de South Park, é que vocês não sabem quando levar as coisas a _serial._ Saddam, pelo contrário, sabe muito bem quando levar as coisas a _serial._ Ele me entende melhor do que qualquer um! Foi mais grato a mim do que vocês jamais foram! Ele sabe, de verdade, como apreciar um homem! Não é culpa minha, foram vocês que não me levaram a _serial!_ E agora, vocês vão saber o que acontece quando não levam as coisas a…

Qualquer palavra que tentou sair da boca de Al Gore foi completamente sufocada por Damien literalmente o sufocando com um fechar de seu punho. O anticristo o suspendeu no ar sem o mínimo de esforço, fechando sua garganta com a mesma facilidade. Al Gore tossia e as mãos tentavam se agarrar a um objeto invisível que segurava seu pescoço, mas apenas roçava o ar. 

Frente à ele, Damien o encarava com fogo nos olhos e uma paciência esgotada. Coisas demais acontecendo rápido demais e ele não estava aguentando de dor de cabeça. Se perdesse completamente o controle, colocaria todos ali em chamas.

\- Eu já disse e repito, - grunhiu e fechou mais o punho. Al Gore ficou mais roxo do que já estava antes, as pernas futilmente balançando em esperança de escapar das garras da morte. Nos olhos de Damien, apenas o mais quente dos poços de lava do inferno refletia em seus olhos, nenhum outro sentimento além de puro ódio. Deslizando o olhar para o anticristo, Al Gore teve a última visão de seus cabelos soprando com o intenso vento que o circundava e as pupilas desaparecendo completamente de seus olhos, substituídas por vermelho. Ele ergueu o olhar. - **Eu não ligo.**

Um último som saiu da garganta de Al Gore, algo parecido com um grunhido, misturado com um gemido, refluxo, grito esganiçado e agonia pura, antes de sua boca rasgar de dentro para fora e seu corpo virar do avesso. Ossos distorceram-se de dentro para fora, rastejando-se como minhocas com músculos atrelados a eles; os órgãos se mostraram por uma fração de segundo, intestinos escorrendo pelo sangue escorregadio e quase tocando o chão junto às tripas. 

Colapsando em uma explosão, pedaços de Al Gore espalharam-se pelo céu como gotas de chuva, cobrindo qualquer um que estivesse a menos de um quilômetro de distância em sangue e restos de tripas.

Sangue escorria do rosto de Pip ao se afastar de Damien mais uma vez, dessa vez com um suspiro. Invocou um guarda-chuva com um estalar de dedos, para se cobrir o máximo que pudesse do sangue que sujava suas roupas. Piscou algumas gotas para fora do olho e limpou o rosto com o pulso.

\- Desnecessário, querido. Desnecessário. - fitou Damien de soslaio, franzindo o cenho junto a um sorriso contraditório, de músculos convulsionando e emoções forçadas.

Damien deu de ombros como quem não quer nada e tirou as manchas de sangue da própria roupa com um movimento da mão.

\- Ah, que merda! - Saddam exclamou, vendo-se completamente sujo e a próxima parte de seu plano arruinada. Toda a ladainha e charme jogados para cima de Al Gore à toa. - Mas foda-se! Eu ainda posso dar um jeito em vocês, com isto! - com um puxão, armou-se de uma bazuca e a apontou prontamente para o casal, um olhar maníaco em seus olhos.

Aquele na verdade era para ser o plano B, caso os anjos falhassem e nem a barulheira conseguisse atrair a atenção de Satã, uma mínima satisfação para não perder totalmente seu tempo. Ele mataria o filho insuportável de seu amante. - Ahahaha! Vocês não sabiam que eu guardei algumas dessas belezinhas da fábrica de bombas, não é?

\- _Aquela fábrica de bombas dos nossos nove anos era real?_ \- Cartman exclamou de trás do beco, sendo rapidamente puxado pelos demais para desaparecerem nas sombras. Aquela não era uma briga deles e, mesmo se fosse, não estavam dispostos a participar. Eles que se virem.

Arregalando os olhos à vista da bazuca, Pip se colocou de imediato na frente de Damien, estendendo os braços em defesa. Em resposta, o anticristo o encarou com espanto e uma leve preocupação, afinal, eles estavam sendo ameaçados por um cara com uma _bazuca._

\- Pip, o que caralhos você tá fazendo? - exclamou em tom de sussurro, segurando um dos ombros dele com os dedos firmes.

\- Eu já estou morto - veio a resposta de Pip. - Posso voar de volta se ele atirar. Você não tem alma, Damien. Se você morrer, é o fim. Eu não vou deixá-lo tirar você de mim.

Enquanto Saddam ajeitava sua mira da bazuca e via seus inimigos tremerem diante dele, uma figura erguia-se de uma poça de piche e tártaro atrás dele, pouco a pouco começando a tomar uma forma humana e erguer-se nos próprios pés. Os cabelos enrolados de Estella cobriam grande parte de seu rosto, impedindo que qualquer um que estivesse a sua volta visse o brilho que reluzia em seus olhos. 

Ódio. Aquele arrombado o tinha matado! Mas aquilo não ficaria assim. Tudo que ela precisava era de um tiro certeiro, de preferência antes de Saddam conseguir atirar direito.

De seu ponto de vista, Estella não conseguia ver em quem ele estava mirando, não quando as asas de Pip estavam apenas parcialmente abertas e os chifres escondiam-se atrás da cabeça do ditador iraquiano, da mesma forma que eles não conseguiam vê-la atrás deles, tirando uma arma de debaixo da saia, atada a cordas em seu tornozelo.

Foi quando, ao tentar tocar sua perna, Estella encontrou nada além de uma mistura de tártaro e piche, a mesma mistura que a deu forma. Ela ainda não estava completamente regenerada. A arma só apareceria em sua perna quando houvesse uma perna para ter a arma atada à ela.

_Filho de uma girafa fedendo a hemorróida!_

Damien fazia o possível para não mostrar fraqueza diante da posição em que estava, mas Pip tinha um ponto tão bom que o impedia de levar aquela situação levianamente. Ele tinha apenas uma vida e nenhuma alma. Se morresse, nunca poderia voltar, não da forma como todos os demais poderiam, e ele nunca mais veria nenhum deles novamente. Seria resetado, se é que seu pai tomaria tempo em criá-lo de novo. Talvez Damien se perdesse para sempre no eterno abismo profundo, vivendo apenas na memória daqueles que o conheceram naquela forma. Ele simplesmente deixaria de existir. E isso era assustador para caralho.

Atrás da mira, Saddam sorriu, os lábios erguendo o bigode. Um simples anjo caído protegendo o anticristo, como se conseguisse fazer alguma coisa quando seu bebê explodisse. Era quase triste de tão fácil.

\- Aproveitem as peças de teatro, filhos da puta. - ele riu e puxou o gatilho.

_BAM!_

Houve um disparo. As costas de Pip endireitaram-se e suas mãos ergueram em reflexo, como quem aguarda uma bola acertar-lhe o rosto. Silêncio seguiu torturantemente agudo em seus ouvidos, o temor impedindo-o de abrir os olhos. Ele não sabia se queria saber o que aconteceu. Da última vez em que sentiu-se daquela forma, acordou no céu, morto. Se estivesse morto agora, provavelmente teria falhado e sabe-se lá quantas pessoas seriam feridas por aquele tiro.

Engolindo o medo, Pip lentamente abriu os olhos, e deparou-se com uma barreira ao redor de si e Damien feita das penas das próprias asas. Ele devia tê-los coberto por reflexo, um escudo natural. 

Ao seu lado, Damien estava encolhido, com as duas mãos na cabeça e os olhos fechados. Nenhuma gota de sangue.

Aliviado, Pip suspirou e o encostou no ombro com uma mão, trazendo-o para seus pés junto a ele com um chacoalhar. Abriu as asas e as retraiu nas costas, virando-se para olhar mais uma vez na direção de Saddam.

Fumaça saía da bazuca, um sinal de disparo, mas não havia nenhum dano para ser visto. O ditador iraquiano tinha o corpo completamente estático e, após um último suspiro, caiu duro no chão, com o olho perfurado por um buraco de bala. Atrás dele, Estella o encarou com desdém e ódio, apesar das mãos trêmulas que seguravam o revólver. Não havia balas restantes no tambor.

Uma vez que tiveram certeza de que Saddam não iria mais se mexer, os três suspiraram coletivamente, relaxando os ombros.

\- Que final anticlimático. - brincou Damien, cruzando os braços.

\- Igual a vida. - foi a resposta de Estella, que guardou a arma em um bolso.

\- Caralho, profundo.

A loira revirou os olhos, involuntariamente vendo Christophe enfiar a pá no peito de um dos anjos e o arremessar do outro lado da cidade, com uma força que Estella não se lembrava de ver. Ele devia estar bem puto. 

As nuvens começaram a dispersar pouco a pouco, permitindo os últimos raios do dia de brilharem sobre a cabeça dos estrangeiros enquanto a batalha chegava ao seu fim. Não importava mais o que queriam ou o que aconteceu para chegarem ali, mas sim que acabou e não precisavam mais se preocupar com eles.

\- Pra onde ele vai? - Estella perguntou, cruzando os braços.

\- Eu resolvo isso depois. Mas não dá pra deixar esse maluco solto, não depois disso. - Damien respondeu, sombriamente.

\- Ele já devia estar morto há tanto tempo… Como ele faz isso? - ponderou Pip.

\- Vaso ruim não quebra. - veio a resposta em forma de Christophe, descendo do céu junto a Gregory. - Eu sei bem como é isso.

Um silêncio pesado se formou entre eles, denso como o desconforto que encobriu a rua, as pessoas que foram arrastadas para um conflito que não as pertencia, e um garoto de parka que morreu no processo. Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada. 

Rebecca se aproximou de Estella silenciosamente, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e oferecendo consolo silencioso. A britânica apoiou a cabeça sobre a dela, retribuindo, mas manteve a boca fechada.

A tensão começava aos poucos a se dissipar, conforme todos processavam o ocorrido, e não havia mais nada a dizer.

\- Vocês querem mais das panquecas suíças? 

\- Bora. - Christophe concordou de imediato e arrastou o namorado pelo braço. 

Os demais seguiram atrás, sem mais a acrescentar.

(...)

O dia seguinte chegou como uma pedra no ombro de todos, no que foi o clima mais constrangedor de todos na escola. Havia uma apreensão por parte dos estrangeiros, evidenciado pela forma como Damien e Pip se seguravam um no outro com mais frequência. Os olhares estavam por toda parte, deixando-os desconfortáveis. Não era necessariamente evidentemente malicioso, às vezes só um desvio no olhar, mas ainda era possível sentir suas verdadeiras emoções e perspectivas para com eles através de suas órbitas inexpressivas. Tornava tudo ainda pior.

Após uma pequena revista no dia anterior, eles descobriram um tipo de ritual satânico aguardando início para invocar um demônio ou semelhante. De qualquer forma, nunca saberiam o que ele estava tentando invocar. Depois do ocorrido, Damien certificou-se de que jogou Saddam no mesmo buraco em que meteu Manbearpig, em uma vala impossível de se escapar. Se esse fosse quem Saddam estivesse invocando, parabéns, pois conseguiu chegar à ele.

Seguiram a aula da melhor forma que puderam, grudando-se ao primeiro dos seus que encontravam no caminho e fingindo que o resto não existia. Durante o meio tempo, todos comentavam sobre os planos para depois da escola. Gregory cursaria algo relacionado a direito, Christophe ia pegar algum trampo, Pip queria tentar ensinar, Damien continuaria trabalhando com entregas até pensar em alguma coisa e Estella pretendia entrar no ramo de pesquisa, talvez algo relacionado a biomedicina para ficar mais próxima da namorada, que queria ser médica. Cogitavam se mudar para outros estados, mas não era um assunto muito comentado quando em grupo, pois não gostavam do pensamento de terem de se separar alguma hora, mesmo que pudessem se encontrar depois.

Crescer era um pensamento agonizante. Parece que foi ontem que eram apenas crianças de 10 anos tentando viver a vida e entender o que acontecia nas aulas de história. Agora eles buscavam emprego e uma faculdade onde se formar, era surreal. O tempo realmente não para, mesmo quando se está morto.

Reunidos no corredor após uma aula particularmente densa, Christophe soltou na roda:

\- O Clyde vai fazer uma festa na casa dele pra compensar o que aconteceu ontem.

\- Não acho que seremos convidados. Se eles já não gostavam de nós antes, imagine agora, depois que invadiram a feira por nossa causa. - murmurou Gregory, cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho. Pensar que alguém não gostava dele era um tremendo tiro em seu ego. Talvez fosse fato que ele não fosse tão amado quanto gostaria, mas evitava pensar nisso.

\- Quem disse que vamos entrar com convite? - Christophe arqueou a sobrancelha, quase insultado. - Não estamos mortos? Eles não podem nos chutar pra fora. Se tentarem, é só dar uma pá na cabeça deles e acabou. Não podem fazer nada para nos impedir.

O grupo se entreolhou um pouco apreensivo, mas tentando não transparecer. Uma festa seria bom de fato para que pudessem tirar a cabeça do ocorrido e não pensar que Saddam poderia estar jurando sua vingança naquele exato momento. Ao mesmo tempo, poderiam ser publicamente humilhados dentre todos os convidados e sair de lá com a cara no chão. Nada com que eles já não estivessem acostumados, mas era verdadeiramente desagradável.

No fim, decidiram comparecer à festa maldita de uma vez, um último momento antes da festa de formatura, uma última invasão e última chance de poderem encher o saco de seus malditos colegas de classe. 

O lugar estava como sempre esteve, um maldito chiqueiro, típico de Clyde, e os demais não ajudavam a deixar a situação melhor para o lado do moreno. Os estrangeiros entraram de penetra junto à equipe de futebol, que entrou toda de uma vez, e se misturaram aos demais convidados da festa, mantendo a cabeça baixa assim como a voz. Isso durou apenas alguns minutos antes de a tática ser abandonada em prol de correrem até a mesa de bebida, e logo eles estavam conversando em alto e bom tom, como se não tivesse nada de errado. 

Esnobavam quem passava por eles e Christophe frequentemente guardava caixão em frente às bebidas e a porta da frente, quando saía para fumar. Algumas pessoas que perceberam a presença deles os olhavam feio, mas eles fizeram questão de ignorar. Paciência acaba rápido, e a deles acaba mais rápido ainda. Qualquer comentário era retribuído com desprezo por parte de Gregory e xingos por parte de Estella e Damien, ambos cansados da putaria daquela cidade. Ninguém ali aguentava de ansiedade para as aulas acabarem e eles ralarem peito de South Park.

\- A formatura é em pouco tempo, não? Só mais algumas semanas. - Gregory comentou, mais para si mesmo que qualquer outro em específico, enquanto bebia de sua cerveja.

\- Algumas semanas pra sentir o gosto da liberdade eterna. - Christophe disse com deleite, quase babando pelo canto da boca.

\- É porque você não tem faculdade, arrombado. - Estella grunhiu com os braços cruzados, o chapéu caindo em seus olhos.

\- Quem disse?

\- Vai cursar alguma coisa?

\- O curso da vida, que é melhor que qualquer merda que vocês possam inventar.

Estella revirou os olhos e bufou. Puxou um copo de cerveja e entornou em menos de dez segundos.

\- Você falou igual aos góticos. - Damien comentou, rindo. Ele tinha um braço ao redor da cintura de Pip e cambaleava de vez em quando, certamente sob o efeito da bebida.

Christophe não respondeu; pegou seu copo e bebeu o restante da cerveja. Puxando um cigarro e um isqueiro do bolso, começou a rumar para a porta para fumar quando a música parou de tocar, substituída por outra.

A melodia era fácil de descrever, afinal a música foi um sucesso há alguns anos atrás, mas não quer dizer que ele era muito fã dela. Para melhorar, a voz de um de seus colegas de classe começou a sair do microfone, substituíndo a voz que o francês se lembrava de ter visto no videoclipe.

_\- Ay. Fonsi. DY._

Os estrangeiros se entreolharam, estranhando as palavras estranhas vindo do microfone. Imediatamente reconheceram-na como pertencendo à Cartman, mas não tinham a menor ideia do porquê de ele as dizer.

\- _Oh oh. Oh no, oh no. Hey, yeah._ \- ao lado do computador que reproduzia as músicas, Cartman tinha um microfone em mãos, e acompanhava os dizeres da introdução música com os olhos fechados, aquela parte consistente apenas dos cantores falando e tentando criar um ritmo condizente com a melodia, o que, francamente, era meio vergonha alheia. - _Diridiri, dirididi Daddy. Go!_

\- O que ele tá falando? - perguntou Pip, já com um copo cheio de cerveja caso precisasse se embebedar para esquecer a cena.

\- Deve estar tendo uns ataques de siricotico de novo. Típico. - Christophe revirou os olhos e, desistindo da formalidade, acendeu o cigarro dentro de casa. Se o alarme de incêndio disparar, colocaria o chumaço na calça de alguém.

\- Não, eu não acho que seja isso. - o britânico bebeu um gole da cerveja e piscou forte. Ele realmente não estava acostumado a beber, mesmo em pequenas entornadas.

\- _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote. Tengo que bailar contigo hoy. -_ Cartman começou a cantar, ignorando os olhares sobre ele e concentrando-se na melodia que acompanhava o início da música. - _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome. Muéstrame el camino que yo voy. Oh._

\- Meu Deus, ele tá cantando despacito. - Damien cobriu a boca, mas isso não o impediu de começar a gargalhar como um condenado. Christophe seguiu logo atrás.

\- Ele até canta bem. - Pip murmurou e voltou a virar o copo.

\- Depois de tantos shows de talentos que ele ganhou, não é pra menos. - disse Gregory, cruzando os braços.

Todo ano South Park tinha um show de talentos, e aquele não foi diferente. O gorducho sempre participava, todo ano, sem falta; e todo ano, sem falta, ele ganhava. Se tinha alguém que amava mostrar seus talentos, era Eric Cartman. Cantando, dançando performando, o que quer que seja, ele sempre dava seu melhor e colocava o coração em seu trabalho, vinha de um lugar de verdadeira paixão, e por isso ninguém era melhor que ele quando se tratava de um show de talentos.

E ainda que aquele palco não fosse o de um show, ele certamente estava se dando como se fosse.

 _\- Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal. Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan. Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso. Oh yeah. -_ o gorducho dançava ao lado do notebook da melhor forma que conseguia em um espaço tão fechado e restrito.

\- A festa acabou de virar um bordel. - brincou Damien, fazendo Pip cuspir sua bebida em alguém que passava ao rir. - Apostam quanto que ele vai dar um lap dance pra alguém durante a música? 

\- Com licença, mas eu não aposto pra perder. - respondeu Estella, e puxou um batom para retocar o roxo dos lábios.

Os comentários sobre Cartman acabaram atraindo a atenção para eles, especificamente de Stan e Kenny, que assistiam o amigo cantar de longe junto a Kyle.

\- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? Não foram convidados! - Stan esbravejou, colocando-se na defensiva para defender o amigo.

\- Você também não foi. - rebateu Christophe.

Era especulação, mas já devia ser óbvio para qualquer um que ninguém convidava qualquer um associado a Cartman e Kyle para uma festa. E a gangue do Stan era composta por panacas. Mas pela expressão no rosto de Stan, o francês acertou em cheio.

\- Fica na sua, seu inglesinho de merda! - Stan esbravejou, em seguida sendo atingido por um copo de água na cabeça. - Ai! Pip, qual foi?

O britânico deu de ombros.

\- Não olhe pra mim, eu só estou dançando. - disse e voltou a dar as costas para o moreno, movendo o corpo distraidamente ao som da música.

Do computador, Cartman fingiu não ter visto a briga e continuou seguindo a letra. Apreciava que seu amigo o quisesse defender, mas seguir a letra era mais importante.

 _\- Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal, todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro._ \- ele não precisava olhar para o computador para lembrar as letras, já ouviu a música vezes demais no próprio rádio para sabê-las de cor. - _Des-pa-cito. Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo._ \- entrando no refrão, as pessoas começaram a ser atraídas para o meio da sala de Clyde para dançar, a maioria delas bêbadas. Eric sentia um pouco de inveja delas, pois adoraria puxar Kyle para dançar ao som dessa música, mesmo que o judeu seja meio desastrado para dançar. - _Des-pa-cito. Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto, y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito._

Era engraçado como em partes específicas da música ele mantinha os olhos abertos, navegando pelo mar de pessoas numa tentativa de encontrar uma moita ruiva em específico. 

A encontrou sentada no braço do sofá, com um copo vermelho na mão e uma perna para fora, os olhos fixos nele. Ao perceber que fora pego no pulo, Kyle travou no lugar, e Eric quase pôde ouvir seu coração parando. Levou muito de sua energia não largar tudo e se atirar em cima daquele homem para cobri-lo de beijos, tal qual dizia a música.

\- _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo. -_ ele cantou no microfone de karaokê, os olhos fixos no ruivo e o corpo assumindo vida própria, fora de seu controle. Em mais formas que uma, ele se identificava com a música. Se pudesse fazer, naquele momento, tudo o que a música dizia com Kyle, ele ficaria muito satisfeito. - _Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos._ _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro, hasta provocar tus gritos, y que olvides tu apellido._

Conforme a música progredia, ficava mais e mais difícil de ignorar a tensão sexual entre os dois amantes distantes, especialmente para alguém como Christophe, que via tudo de fora sem fazer nada. Ele não tinha muita vontade de dançar, ao contrário de Pip e Damien, que se mandaram para o mar de gente e desaparecido completamente. Ao seu lado, Estella encarava o gorducho tal qual ele, mas a aproximação de certa morena implicava que isso não ficaria assim por muito tempo.

Quando Estella também foi puxada para a pista, Christophe olhou para seu outro lado, onde Gregory estava, e o descobriu _cantarolando junto com a música._

\- _Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bam bam. Sabe que esa beba está buscando de mi bam bam._ \- ele murmurava mais para si mesmo que cantava de fato, mas ainda era a música saindo de seus lábios. O inglês ao perceber que estava sendo observado, sorriu para o namorado e o puxou pela mão para ficarem cara a cara, efetivamente cantando para ele agora. - _Ven prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe. Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe. Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje. Empezamos lento, después salvaje._

Christophe seguia os passos de Gregory desleixadamente, não era nenhum pé de valsa, e foi pego muito desprevenido pela atitude do inglês.

\- Gregory, essa música não é pra dançar assim! - exclamou ao ter as duas mãos colocadas nos ombros do loiro.

\- E como é pra dançar? - perguntou Gregory com um olho fechado.

\- E-eu sei lá! - gaguejou de nervoso. - Esfregando a bunda no colo de um bando de estranhos?

Gregory murmurou e abaixou levemente a cabeça.

\- Eu prefiro dançar assim. - colocou as mãos firmemente na cintura de Christophe e o puxou para si, colando seus corpos como quem dança valsa. O francês arquejou ao senti-lo beijar sua bochecha, mas não disse nada. Gregory tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios. - _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito. Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza, veo que eres malicia con delicadeza._ \- pouco a pouco o francês se acostumou aos passos da dança. Não era rápido como o ritmo da música, mas lento. Gregory não se importava com como a música devia ser dançada, e seu olhar pacífico fazia Christophe não querer se importar também. - _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito. Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas, pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza._

Tocaram as testas por um segundo e Christophe riu.

\- _Tu es un idiot, amour._ \- murmurou e puxou Gregory para um beijo nos lábios.

A festa continuou com casais se formando aqui e ali, a maioria dançando sem uma ordem particular, só como suas pernas os mandavam dançar, e Eric continuava a cantar como se fosse seu último dia de vida, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Kyle, independentemente do quão vermelho seu rosto estava ficando.

\- _Des-pa-cito. Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo._ \- do lugar onde estava, Cartman tinha uma visão privilegiada da festa, e, apesar de não prestar muita atenção nela em favor de Kyle, conseguiu pegar alguns detalhes aqui e ali pelo canto do olho, como a forma como a dança de Rebecca e Estella tornava-se muito mais pervertida do que anteriormente por parte da morena. Estella parecia levemente desconfortável com Rebecca esfregando a bunda nela, mas provavelmente pelo contraste entre uma dança e outra. Eric colocou um sorriso no rosto, dessa vez atrevido. - Des-pa-cito. _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto, y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito. -_ as conotações sexuais eram mais do que óbvias, e vê-las naquela posição enquanto jogava lenha na fogueira era hilário. Kyle pareceu perceber também, pois virou a cabeça para longe delas. - _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo. Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos._ \- que dali saísse uma lição para Estella: a reputação de Rebecca ser uma pervertida do caralho com certeza procedia. - _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro hasta provocar tus gritos, y que olvides tu apellido._

Estúpida não era uma palavra para descrever Estella, ela sabia muito bem no que estava se metendo ao puxar conversa com Rebecca. Sabia de sua reputação, seus hábitos libidinosos com os meninos e seus jeitos soltos e demasiado extravagantes para os costumes conservadores, mas ela foi mesmo assim. Ela não estava desconfortável por ela estar fazendo um quadradinho no meio de um monte de gente - ela já tinha feito lap dance nela uma vez -, mas sim pela surpresa do momento. Em um momento elas estavam dançando igual Pip e Damien: mão em mão, zero ritmo e sorrisos bobos uma para a outra, e de repente ela estava rebolando em seu colo como um cachorro no cio.

Em uma ocasião mais privada, Estella receberia o show com muito gosto, mas não na frente de tanta gente. Era quase cruel que Rebecca esfregasse o bundão nela e ela não pudesse o dar um tapa sem se passar por piranha.

Meh, Estella já passou por coisa pior.

Quando Rebecca voltou a aproximar-se dela, a loira a deu um tapa na bunda, relativamente fraco, mas que tirou um gemido de sua boca. Estaria tudo bem, se não o gemido não tivesse saído no exato momento em que a música diminuiu.

Todos escutaram. 

Em um ato de desespero, Estella agarrou Rebecca pelo pulso e a puxou escada acima, com certeza para levá-la ao quarto dos pais de Clyde - se este já não estivesse ocupado por Tweek e Craig.

Eric conteve uma risada de último segundo, não saindo do momento por um tris, e retomou a música com a voz trêmula, as gargalhadas presas no fundo da garganta:

\- Des-pa-cito. _Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico, hasta que las olas griten "¡ay, bendito!"_ \- foi difícil conter o riso nessa parte. Ele acabou encontrando consolo em encarar Kyle e vê-lo sorrindo. Seu coração batucou duas vezes em seu peito. - _Para que mi sello se quede contigo._

Vendo Estella sair correndo, e falhando em ver Rebecca com ela, Damien cogitou por um segundo ir atrás dela para tentar ajudar, mas seu pensamento foi imediatamente interrompido quando Pip se pendurou em seu pescoço e pressionou os lábios molhados de bebida em sua bochecha. 

O britânico já estava completamente bêbado a esse ponto, deixá-lo sozinho estava fora de cogitação. Tudo que Damien podia fazer era segurá-lo em seus braços e deixar que seu corpo bebum conduzisse a dança. 

Que pena, né.

O anticristo segurou Pip pela base das costas, apoiando o peso dele em seu corpo e o erguendo no ar para que abraçasse sua cintura com as pernas; melhor do que tentar carregá-lo enquanto ele cambaleava. 

De repente, ele pressionou os lábios nos seus, o hálito bêbado escapando na forma de um gemido. Damien, fraco demais para resistir e inebriado demais para se importar, retribuiu o beijo e caminhou com Pip em seu colo para pressioná-lo na parede mais próxima.

O britânico arfou ao colidir as costas na parede, mas não largou do pescoço do marido. Muito pelo contrário, enfiou os dedos em seu cabelo e aprofundou o beijo, apartando os lábios para receber a língua que invadia sua boca.

Eric os fitou de soslaio por meio segundo, o suficiente para sentir inveja deles. Ele queria desesperadamente pressionar Kyle contra aquela parede, foi seu primeiro pensamento ao chegar na festa. 

Ou ser pressionado por ele na parede, isso também seria muito bom.

 _\- Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito._ \- ele voltou a encarar o sofá, mas Kyle havia sumido. Eric rapidamente olhou ao redor, mas Kyle sumiu no meio das pessoas. De repente, um dedo tocou-lhe o ombro. Virou-se e o dito cujo o cumprimentou com um sorriso brincalhão enquanto sentava na mesa do notebook. - _Q-que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos._ \- a voz de Eric falhou um instante, surpreso pela presença de Kyle ao seu lado na mesa, mas ele rapidamente recuperou o ritmo ao sentir a mão do namorado em seu ombro. - _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito. -_ continuou a cantar tão empolgado quanto antes, um sorriso exibido em seu rosto. - _Hasta provocar tus gritos, y que olvides tu apellido._

No último segundo, Kyle colocou sua mão sobre a dele no microfone e, trazendo para perto de seus lábios, finalizou junto a ele: 

_\- Des-pa-cito._

Com o fim da música, os casais começaram a se separar para voltar a curtir a festa, o que significava mais bagunça para Clyde supervisionar. Uma dessas bagunças se revelou como Damien e Pip se pegando contra a parede, esbarrando em alguns quadros pendurados baixos demais.

\- Ei! Cuidado com os quadros! - Clyde gritou para eles. - Se forem se pegar, façam isso lá fora!

Damien o encarou por cima do ombro por trinta segundos e jogou um vaso no chão com a cauda.

\- Ei! 

Damien o mostrou o dedo do meio e observou Clyde ir embora com os olhos estreitos.

\- Cara chato, estragou o clima! - resmungou para Pip quando ele sumiu.

\- Fale só por você, amor. - Pip cantarolou, apoiando o peso no ombro de Damien.

\- Pip, você tá bêbado.

\- Yeeeep.

Com um revirar de olhos, o anticristo pegou Pip pela mão e caminhou por entre as pessoas até achar Gregory e Christophe, que estavam se beijando no meio de um bando de bêbados. 

Damien cutucou o ombro do francês como quem não quer nada, sem mostrar interesse no que estavam fazendo, e disse:

\- Vou levar o Pip pra casa, ele tá muito bêbado.

Christophe respondeu levantando o dedo do meio e puxou Gregory de volta para o beijo, efetivamente tacando o foda-se para Damien.

O anticristo revirou os olhos e pegou Pip no colo. Deixou a festa para trás sem dizer mais nada ou falar com ninguém.

Estava muito mais silencioso do lado de fora do que dentro, naturalmente, e o ar frio passava uma tranquilidade sobrenatural. A semana foi cheia, e um momento de paz como esse era bem apreciado.

Damien encarou Pip encolhido em seu colo, os olhos dele estavam fechados e ele parecia prestes a cair no sono.

\- Essa é a segunda vez que eu tenho que te carregar de bêbado esse mês, sabia?

\- Mas você é tão gostoso, amor. - respondeu Pip com uma risadinha inebriada.

Enquanto caminhava, a poucos blocos de sua casa, o celular de Damien vibrou com uma mensagem. Era de Gregory, dizendo simplesmente: _passei._

\- O Gregory vai pra Washinton. 

\- Dá pra assassinar o presidente.

Sem conseguir se conter, Damien tremeu de rir.

\- Pip! Você quer ser preso?

\- Se for debaixo de você, sim.

Damien ignorou o comentário pervertido e apenas pressionou um beijo na testa de Pip, que sorriu com o afeto.

\- Eu gosto de Hampshire. - ele de repente disse, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e encostando no peito de Damien.

O anticristo ergueu a sobrancelha, espantado.

\- Nova Hampshire? Mas é lá no norte!

Como se não o ouvisse, Pip continuou, a voz quase um murmúrio:

\- A Estella me levou pra Hampshire uma vez. Tinha pessoas andando na rua.

Damien engoliu uma risada. Pip não estava em nenhum estado mental decente para falar sobre qualquer coisa; de sua boca só saíam besteiras. 

No entanto, algo que disse clareou algo na mente de Damien. Pip gostava de lugares que o lembravam de casa. Por isso toda a confusão para decidir seu futuro. A esse ponto em sua história, ele _não sabia_ qual era sua casa mais. Pulou da Inglaterra para os Estados Unidos, da Terra para o inferno, e de um orfanato para uma casa que dividia com um mascote e um marido, ele estava completamente perdido sobre onde se encaixava. Todas as constantes de sua vida foram arrancadas dele sem dó ou piedade, sem dar-lhe chance de parar e pensar no que queria para si.

Pobre Pip. Mesmo se estivesse sóbrio, não teria a menor ideia de onde estava.

Damien suspirou e ajeitou uma mecha dele atrás da orelha.

\- Podemos discutir isso mais tarde, tá bom? - murmurou para Pip e o ajeitou em seus braços, de forma a encostar a bochecha dele em seu peito e as mãos ao lado da cabeça, como um bebê.

Em sua mente, ponderou se seria possível ainda aplicar para alguma faculdade de Nova Hampshire e se precisaria de muitos agasalhos a mais.


	10. I Love You Like A Love Song

Todo ano o fim do semestre chega, é apenas parte da rotina de um estudante. No entanto, dessa vez, seria para sempre. Era o último ano do ensino médio, o último ano que todos passariam juntos antes de mandarem-se para outros estados e provavelmente nunca mais se verem de novo.

Muitos alunos iriam para outros estados, alguns em pontas completamente opostas. Grupos separariam, promessas de manter contato seriam quebradas pela overdose de trabalho ou geral desinteresse da pessoa, brigas se tornariam inúteis e a rotina se tornaria apenas uma memória distante, de um tempo mais simples.

Cartas chegavam praticamente todos os dias para vários dos alunos, os que aplicaram e foram aprovados e os que aplicaram e foram reprovados. Muitos foram aprovados em mais de uma faculdade, tanto que era triste de ver os que não passaram em nenhuma, assim como os que apenas uma. Era surpreendente que fossem aprovados na verdade, considerando que a infância de todos foi marcada por uma educação precária por parte de Garrison, o antigo professor, mas ninguém estava ali para reclamar; contanto que tivessem o futuro garantido para alguma coisa, já estavam satisfeitos. Não era pouco frequente ver alunos dançando pelos corredores enquanto seguravam pedaços de papel nas mãos, assim como não era encontrar outros chorando de desespero, também com papel na mão.

O primeiro dentre os estrangeiros a receber sua carta foi Gregory. Ele foi aprovado em uma universidade em Washington e já estava preparando-se para a mudança logo no fim das aulas. Quando recebesse seu diploma, Gregory empacotaria suas coisas junto a Christophe e os dois partiriam para Washington, para um apartamento que o loiro já havia reservado. Largariam South Park no primeiro momento em que lhes fosse dada a oportunidade.

Durante um dos últimos dias de aula, na hora do intervalo, os estrangeiros se reuniram no que seria uma das últimas vezes que comeriam naquela cantina fedorenta e com comida de muito mau gosto. Um deles, provavelmente Christophe, trouxe um baralho de cartas para jogarem enquanto comiam e conversavam. 

\- E já está tudo reservado? - perguntou Damien à Gregory, referindo-se ao apartamento. - Aumento dois.

O inglês assentiu e colocou uma carta no monte.

\- Não é um aluguel muito caro e é perto da faculdade. Não terei que pagar pelo alojamento, o que é um bom começo, e podemos ir compensando as prestações com o trabalho de Christophe enquanto eu estudo.

\- Só ele vai trabalhar? Passo.

\- Durante o dia, sim. Eu posso compensar no turno da noite se não tiver muita tarefa.

\- Psh, como se você precisasse de ajuda pra fazer lição, seu nerd. - disse Christophe, mordiscando o palito que tinha preso entre os dentes.

\- Bati. - Pip sorriu inocentemente e colocou as cartas, todas As, sobre o monte, vencendo a partida. Os demais grunhiram e jogaram suas cartas na mesa, derrotados. - E você, Estella, pra onde vai?

\- Eu e Rebecca vamos pra Massachusetts. Ela passou em uma boa faculdade lá com um preço melhor que em Nevada.

\- O que vocês vão fazer em Massachusetts? - perguntou Damien, colocando um braço ao redor da cintura de Pip.

\- A Rebecca foi aprovada em uma escola de medicina lá, é pra onde vamos.

\- Mas você foi aprovada?

Estella o encarou com os olhos estreitos e os lábios comprimidos, insultada.

\- É óbvio que fui. Minhas cartas são impecáveis, assim como as entrevistas foram. Mas eu não culpo você, uma triste desculpa para os restos defecados de uma cadela, por não saber disso.

\- Teve entrevistas? - Christophe quase engasgou com o palito e Estella revirou os olhos.

\- Não é à toa que você não tem pra onde ir. Vai viver nas costas do Gregory pelo resto da sua vida.

\- Isso é, na verdade, um entendimento mútuo entre nós. - disse o inglês. - Christophe vai trabalhar enquanto eu estudo RI, então, de certa forma, sou eu quem dependo dele.

Considerando a situação precária em que Gregory se encontrava com seus pais, ninguém sabia exatamente se eles ainda pagariam por sua faculdade, especialmente quando ele estava indo para uma “faculdade de pobre”, nada perto do que suas expectativas altas esperavam dele. Mas ele já estava morto, então duvidavam que ele se importasse com qualquer coisa.

\- E vocês dois? - perguntou Estella para Damien e Pip.

\- Nova Hampshire. - ele respondeu de imediato, deixando sua pilha de cartas de lado e bebendo de um suco de caixinha.

Pip arregalou os olhos por um instante e arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Achei que não fôssemos sair de South Park.

\- Seus argumentos me convenceram. Tem pessoas andando lá.

\- Não use meus argumentos bêbados para tomar decisões drásticas! - exclamou o britânico, de repente parecendo estressado. - Precisaremos mover a casa toda, encontrar uma maneira de nos sustentarmos e ainda pagar a mensalidade, que não é barata. Eu nem sei que curso eu faria!

\- Isso é o de menos, você pode se decidir depois. - disse o anticristo, com as mãos nos ombros de Pip. - O importante é te colocarmos numa boa faculdade pra não acabar um vagabundo fodido e sem carreira. Quando chegarmos, decidiremos o que fazer.

Confiando mais no julgamento de Damien do que em seu próprio, Pip reservou-se a engolir em seco e assentir, permanecendo com os pensamentos e inseguranças para si mesmo.

Quando o momento de mandar cartas às faculdades chegou, Pip, sem nenhuma ideia do que faria com sua vida, mandou cartas para todas as faculdades que conhecia de cabeça, até as que sabia serem impossíveis de entrar, em uma tentativa desesperada de se iludir com a promessa de um futuro melhor. No momento em que descobriu que ele tinha passado em bem mais faculdades que imaginou, três, ficou completamente atônito. Não contou à Damien até o último momento, mas acabou por preferir a de Nova Hampshire após uma pesquisa no google (sim, por causa do nome), lhe parecia mais apropriada para alguém como ele.

Ele não teve coragem de contar para Damien logo de cara, o anticristo estava fora fazendo entregas quando recebeu a carta, e guardou a informação para si até o último minuto. Cuspir a ideia de ir para Nova Hampshire enquanto estava bêbado não estava em seus planos, queria esperar um pouco antes de erguer as expectativas de Damien para si ao contar que foi aprovado. Agora que ele sabia, o assustou que foi tão complacente em se mudar para um lugar mais ao norte, visto que Damien detestava tanto o frio, o deixava feliz e preocupado ao mesmo tempo, pois agora tinha expectativas que atingir. Teria que trabalhar duro nelas se quisesse que Damien tivesse orgulho dele.

\- Enquanto o pomposo estuda, você vai fazer o quê? - Estella perguntou, mordendo uma batatinha.

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Continuar no ramo de fast food? Eu posso me teleportar, isso deve contar pra alguma coisa. Pra ser sincero, poderia até abrir meu próprio negócio de entregas.

\- Ah, por favor, deixe de ser folgado e arrume uma utilidade de uma vez! - exclamou Gregory.

\- Quer que eu faça o que? Política?

\- É melhor do que ficar vadiando no sofá o dia inteiro.

\- Vou ser babá do Charcoal então. - Damien cruzou os braços e se encostou no ombro de Pip como se fosse um sofá.

\- Isso não conta como trabalho! - Estella esbravejou.

\- Como você ousa diminuir o trabalho das mães e pais solteiros? Sexista!

Ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

\- Seu desperdício de esperma de papagaio com aids, sua capacidade de estupidez me surpreende mais a cada dia.

Encerrado o assunto, ninguém tendo nada mais a acrescentar, voltaram a comer quando uma figura de roupas vermelhas e cabelo exuberantemente loiro se aproximou. Ela ofereceu rapidamente uma pratada de biscoitos em troca de um favor simples, nas palavras dela: votar para Bebe Stevens na eleição da rainha do baile.

Todos pegaram um biscoito da bandeja, mas não prometeram nada. Bebe Steven deveria levar o prêmio de rainha da falsidade, junto de Wendy Testaburger e todos os outros que estudavam naquela escola No máximo, a única exceção era os góticos e uma ou outra pessoa.

Francamente, ninguém sabia como aquela disputa estava de pé considerando os diretores PC, mas ninguém questionaria também, pois significava mais diversão e entretenimento para quem votava. A quantidade de idiotas desesperados por uma chance no holofote era quase surpreendente, algo tão simples e tão inútil transformado em instrumento de guerra.

\- Eu tinha até esquecido esse detalhe. - Pip murmurou para si mesmo. Ninguém dentre eles comentava do baile, e os nomeados saíram logo na metade do ano, tempo mais que o suficiente para o assunto se tornar relevante. No entanto, ninguém ali se interessava.

\- Quem se importa com essa merda de competição? É uma mera disputa por popularidade. - Estella revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços rente ao corpo.

\- Você foi nominada, não foi, Estella?

A loira deu de ombros.

\- Tenho certeza que só fui nominada porque Kenny McCormick me acha uma gostosa, ou a escola queria parecer inclusiva de alunos intercambistas. - ela tomou um gole do chá. - De qualquer forma, pouco importa. Não me interessa uma competição idiota por plástico, quando já tenho uma mansão esperando por mim na Inglaterra.

No segundo em que ela voltou a concentrar em sua comida, uma moita de cabelos castanhos e de casaco esverdeado se aproximou da mesa e se debruçou sobre os ombros da britânica.

\- Hey, Estella! - Rebecca a cumprimentou com um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha.

\- Oi, amor. 

\- Eu não pude deixar de ouvir que você não se importa com o baile, então será que poderia votar em mim para a rainha do baile? 

Os garotos se entreolharam, um tanto confusos, mas deram de ombros. Já que não se importavam com toda essa putaria de baile, não faria mal votar em um rosto amigo. Não é como se Estella quisesse ser eleita a “rainha do baile”.

\- Não achei que você gostasse de bailes e princesas, Rebecca. - disse Gregory ao levantar da mesa para levar a bandeja de volta.

\- Eu prefiro algo mais explícito, é verdade, mas essa pode ser minha chance de acabar com aquelas meninas patricinhas mimadas e escrotas.

\- Isso é um pouco pesado para dizer de suas colegas, não? - Pip franziu o cenho. - Pensei que vocês fossem amigas.

Rebecca mordeu o interior das bochechas por um instante, numa tentativa de conter a risada.

\- Oh, não, não. Eu jamais andaria com elas. Tenho clientes demais que precisam de mim e não tenho tempo para amigas, quanto mais amigas falsas.

O relacionamento que as meninas mantinham entre si era tão mal compreendido quanto dos próprios rapazes. Em um momento elas estavam brigadas, no outro agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era um relacionamento construído em desconfiança, segredos e chantagens, algo que o pequeno grupo de estrangeiros abominava.

Por não ficarem tão perto dos residentes da própria South Park, acabavam perdendo uma boa parte da fofoca, o que, em parte, explicaria o súbito interesse de Gregory no assunto. Quando voltou após despachar a bandeja, colocou-se entre Estella e Rebecca, que havia sentado na mesa, e virou-se para a morena.

\- Elas são tão ruins assim?

\- Vocês não sabiam? Eles são todos falsos. Todos eles.

\- Até a Nichole?

\- Até a Nichole! Ela fala mal das outras com a Anne quando ninguém está olhando. E eu não digo só das meninas, mas dos rapazes também! Todos têm algum segredo por trás de tudo.

Gregory murmurou e pediu que ela continuasse, ouvindo cuidadosamente todos os segredos que Rebecca tinha a revelar.

Tendo seu momento com a namorada interrompido, Estella revirou os olhos e se virou para os demais, também cansados dos jeitos de Gregory. Era mais do que óbvio que ele tinha algum interesse por trás, mas o dia não estava muito bom para fofocar.

(...)

Mais tarde naquela semana, durante uma árdua competição entre garotos e garotas para ver quem conseguiria abrir caminho para a coroa, o dia do último baile chegou, apenas alguns dias antes da formatura. Foi uma grande coincidência que os dois eventos tenham caído tão próximos um do outro, mas a escola precisava economizar dinheiro e aproveitariam os dois eventos para não gastar com decoração, iluminação e comida. Seria feita apenas uma pequena reunião na quadra depois da cerimônia de formatura, com alguns comes e bebes, e todos seriam expulsos do campus antes que o sol pudesse se por.

Enquanto isso, o baile foi preparado com uma dedicação inesperada por parte dos alunos, contando com vários deles contribuindo de diversas maneiras para a decoração e planejamento do evento. Sim, era uma medida em busca de votos, mas qualquer ajuda era bem-vinda, especialmente considerando a falta de verba pela qual a escola passava.

Infelizmente, como não eram todos os alunos que poderiam ficar até o momento do discurso e a entrega dos diplomas, a escola autorizou a entrega mais cedo dos documentos para os alunos que estivessem de saída ou simplesmente não quisessem comparecer. Apesar de uma cerimônia mais formal do que de fato obrigatória, os diplomas eram algo extremamente necessário tratando-se de fazer uma matrícula na faculdade. Foi bom, na verdade, que a escola tenha tomado esse procedimento, pois, depois do dia do baile, os estrangeiros estariam seguindo para suas novas vidas, cada um com seu carro ou outro meio de transporte.

Vários alunos já tinham deixado South Park nos últimos dias, tendo encerrado suas provas, recebido aprovação nas faculdades que queriam, só lhes restava o diploma. Tweek e Craig haviam se mudado na semana passada, ao mesmo tempo que Clyde e Jimmy; do grupo deles, apenas Token restou, e por apenas mais alguns dias também, pois estava arrumando as malas para estudar na Califórnia. Algumas das garotas já tinham ido embora também, como Theresa e Sophie, que terminaram com seus namorados apenas algumas horas antes de partirem da cidade. Foi uma cena um tanto chamativa e causou uma enxurrada de fofocas e boatos pela escola, mas não é como se elas se importassem; já estavam bem longe daquele inferno de cidade.

Aqueles que ficaram e ainda queriam participar de eventos escolares estavam se arrumando para o baile. Não era tanto pelo evento em si, mas sim por ser a última coisa a se fazer em South Park antes que todos acabassem indo embora. PC Principal daria um discurso para os presentes agradecendo o ano e os desejando uma excelente vida e boa jornada para onde quer que fossem, depois a música começaria a tocar e os alunos aproveitariam os momentos antes de serem revelados o rei e a rainha do baile comendo e conversando com seus colegas. Então, em algum momento, contariam que o rei e a rainha eram alguém cuja importância era mínima para os demais, dariam a eles uma coroa de plástico e o baile continuaria como sempre até o momento de todos serem expulsos para fora.

Damien e Pip estavam se arrumando em sua casa, colocando seus terninhos apertados e chiques que guardaram do casamento - porque nem fodendo que eles gastariam dinheiro com um baile idiota. Damien estava terminando de ajustar a gravata enquanto Pip conversava com Charcoal sobre os cuidados com a casa.

\- Você vai ficar bem sozinho, Charcoal? - o britânico perguntou ao pequenino, que pulava na cama enquanto ele permanecia agachado. O pequeno demônio assentiu com a cabeça e fez alguns barulhos estranhos, que fizeram Pip sorrir. - Que bom. Estou contando com você pra proteger a casa, está bem? Você será nosso cão de guarda. Não deixe que ninguém roube nossas xícaras de chá, ok? - Charcoal fez sinal de sentido e pulou nos braços de Pip, que o retribuiu com um abraço apertado. - Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me ligar, ok? Meu celular está sempre no bolso.

\- Vamos logo, Pip! Vamos chegar atrasados e perder toda a comida! - Damien gritou da entrada, já tendo terminado de ajustar a gravata e saído do quarto.

Não havia uma razão específica para Damien e Pip quererem ir para o baile de formatura, era apenas um evento idiota. Porém, havia uma sensação de encerramento naquele evento, o fim de um ciclo, uma despedida, e eles concordaram em participar para apoiar sua amiga Estella em sua candidatura para a coroa do baile (mesmo que ela não quisesse). E, de certa forma, era uma maneira de mandar o dedo do meio para toda a escola por não os querer por perto, ao menos foi o que Damien disse.

Pip se despediu de Charcoal com um beijo na testa e correu atrás de Damien. Os dois saíram e trancaram a porta, seguindo seu caminho de mãos dadas. Da janela, Charcoal acenava para eles antes de desaparecer dentro de casa.

Enquanto caminhavam, Damien encarava Pip de soslaio, e percebeu como ele parecia nervoso com algo. Tinha algo o incomodando.

\- O que foi?

Olhando para cima, Pip encarou Damien com cara de desentendido.

\- Não aconteceu nada.

\- Como sabia que eu ia perguntar se aconteceu alguma coisa? - o britânico corou e abaixou a cabeça, não respondeu. Aceitando seu silêncio como resposta, Damien suspirou e apertou sua mão para confortá-lo. - Amor, seja lá o que estiver te incomodando, pode falar comigo. Eu não vou brigar com você.

\- Não é nada. - Pip respondeu com um mínimo sorriso. - É que… Está tudo indo tão rápido. Amanhã vamos colocar o pé na estrada pra Nova Hampshire e eu nem sei que curso eu quero fazer.

\- Achei que quisesse ser professor.

\- E quero! Digo, eu acho que quero. Seria interessante fazer a diferença que o Mr. Garrison nunca fez por nós. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não sei se é isso que eu quero, se é pra isso que eu nasci. - Pip hesitou por um instante, mordendo os lábios com força. - Eu quero fazer a diferença, mas, ao mesmo tempo, será egoísta da minha parte se eu escolher algo que seja prazeroso apenas para mim?

Damien ouviu Pip em silêncio e, quando ele terminou, começou a rir.

\- Oh, Pip, assim você me mata! Você já está morto, não importa o que você escolher! Apenas pense em algo que você quer fazer e seguiremos esse rumo. - Pip não respondeu, permanecendo em um silêncio pensativo. Vendo aquilo como uma abertura, Damien decidiu abrir mais: - Posso te contar um segredo? - Pip arqueou a sobrancelha e ergueu o olhar para o marido. - Eu me inscrevi pra faculdade de direito. Eu vou ser um promotor!

Arregalados, os olhos de Pip brilharam com a notícia, o dono destes absolutamente atônito. Da última vez que conversou com Damien sobre o assunto, seu marido disse que permaneceria trabalhando ao invés de estudar - não por questão financeira, mas por pura preguiça - então ouvir uma notícia dessas lhe foi surpreendente.

\- Damien, isso é… Incrível! - tardou com as palavras, ainda pego de surpresa. - Você aplicou pra entrar em Hampshire?

Damien estufou o peito com orgulho e disse:

\- Nope! Mas os reitores vão acordar com um novo aluno registrado que eles não se lembram de ter aprovado, mas que também não vão se importar em tirar.

Sem conseguir conter o riso, Pip levou a mão à boca para esconder o som, mas sem muito sucesso. 

\- Oh, Damien, você é impagável! 

Damien sorriu para o britânico e afagou seus cabelos.

\- Você não precisa saber tudo de cara, Pip. Está tudo bem se não tiver certeza do curso que quer fazer. - puxou seu rosto pelo queixo, erguendo o olhar do menor em sua direção. - Podemos só ficar em casa por um tempo até você descobrir o que acha melhor pra fazer.

Ele até tinha algumas ideias em mente, mas nada muito sólido. Ajudaria muito que pudesse pensar mais sobre o assunto.

\- Espera, mas eu já fui aprovado! 

\- Então não vá. - Damien respondeu. - Ou vá, se inscreva em um curso que gostaria de tentar e veja se gosta. Se não gostar, escolhe outro. Tentativa e erro existe pra isso.

Pip abriu um pequeno sorriso compreensivo e agradeceu baixinho.

\- Se você acha que eu consigo, então eu vou tentar. 

Damien retribuiu com um sorriso de dentes pontudos e o beijou na bochecha.

\- Podemos continuar?

O britânico assentiu e, de mão em mão, eles continuaram a caminhar pelas ruas quase vazias de South Park.

Alguns alunos passavam por perto, também vestidos para ir ao baile, conversando com suas companhias e esperando uma última diversão naquela cidade. Enquanto isso, Pip não tirava a cabeça das nuvens. Ainda havia algo o incomodando.

\- Sabe, tem uma coisa que eu não entendo. - Damien o fitou, intrigado. - Saddam pode ter armado todo o plano, mas como ele conseguiu voltar?

Era uma pergunta repentina, mas que Damien não tinha considerado antes. Desde quando Saddam foi embora, enterrado na vala, ele parou de pensar no assunto. Aquele homem tinha memórias demais atreladas a ele, todas ruins, que Damien não queria reviver de novo. Porém, agora que Pip tocou no assunto, estava curioso também. Não tinha como Saddam ter voltado para a Terra sem, no mínimo, um portal, só se fosse expulso.

\- Ele desceu uma vez para a Terra, me lembro de quando Cartman teve um surto porque não pôde comemorar o natal.

\- E você me disse que ele foi morto de novo, deveria ter voltado para o céu.

\- Sim, isso é óbvio.

\- Então como ele chegou à Terra?

Damien deu de ombros, sem nenhuma ideia.

\- Talvez tenha sido expulso do céu de novo. É a explicação mais plausível.

\- Mas como ele teria conseguir se aliar aos anjos sendo expulso se…

\- Pip, chega.

\- Right-o.

Seguiram em silêncio para o baile e, chegando lá, o assunto já tinha esfriado. Entraram na escola e seguiram os alunos recém chegados até o ginásio, onde a música rolava e os alunos bebiam do ponche possivelmente batizado. Os professores estavam no canto, na parede, conversando e observando os alunos ao mesmo tempo para parar qualquer comportamento inadequado.

Navegando pelo mar de pessoas, o casal encontrou Christophe, Gregory e Estella conversando próximos à mesa de ponche, cada um com um copo na mão. O inglês e o francês vestiam as mesmas roupas do casamento, seus ternos, enquanto Estella usava um vestido verde-água que batia em seu calcanhar, deixando os sapatos brancos brilhantes à mostra.

Pip sorriu na direção deles e correu para encontrá-los, entusiasmado com o evento, enquanto Damien seguia bolado logo atrás.

\- Vocês demoraram pra chegar. - disse Gregory.

\- O Damien demorou pra colocar a gravata.

\- Não demorei, não!

Pip riu.

\- Você não tem que se envergonhar, querido. Gravata é difícil de colocar mesmo. - o britânico brincou e se colocou na pontinha dos pés para beijá-lo na bochecha.

Damien revirou os olhos para ele e acabou vendo uma interação interessante. Kenny e Eric estavam empurrando Kyle na direção do palco, gritando algo inaudível pela música alta. O anticristo arqueou a sobrancelha, curioso, a cauda balançando entre as pernas.

\- O que ele vai fazer?

\- O Cartman disse que cantava Despacito na festa do Clyde se o Kyle cantasse Poker Face na festa de formatura. - a resposta veio de Kenny, que estava perto o bastante para ouvir o colega falando. - Ele aceitou.

\- Isso vai ser interessante. - caçoou Gregory, levando o ponche possivelmente batizado aos lábios.

Kyle subiu no palco e sinalizou para o DJ colocar a música. A canção que estava tocando parou e foi substituída pelo início de Poker Face. O ruivo prendeu o microfone entre as duas mãos e respirou fundo, aguardando o começo da música.

\- O que você tá fazendo? - Cartman gritou do meio da platéia, puto.

\- Esperando a música começar! - Kyle respondeu, sua voz soando alto no microfone e atraindo a atenção dos alunos distraídos.

\- Você tem que fazer o acompanhamento musical completo!

\- Eu _não_ vou fazer aqueles gemidos!

\- KAHL!

\- Tá bom! Tá bom! Caralho!

Alguns dos alunos riram baixo enquanto a música voltava mais uma vez para Kyle corrigir o erro. Logo ele voltou ao ponto onde foi interrompido e finalmente começou o karaokê.

 _\- Mum-mum-mum-mah_ \- Kyle sentiu a vergonha alheia subir por sua coluna, refletindo em seu rosto. Ao contrário de Cartman, Kyle não estava acostumado com ter olhos grudados nele e observando seus movimentos. Qualquer coisa que saía de sua boca soava como puro cringe. - _Mum-mum-mum-mah. Mum-mum-mum-mah. Mum-mum-mum-mah. Mum-mum-mum-mah. -_ a música começou a aumentar o ritmo, aproximando-se das letras e seguindo uma batida repetitiva. Kyle suspirou e, segurando forte no microfone, começou a cantar. _\- I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please. Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me, I love it._ _Love game intuition, play the cards with spades to start. And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart._

A voz de Kyle não era das melhores, nem de longe, mas ainda assim, seus amigos começaram a bater palmas no ritmo da música para não desmotivá-lo; ele cumpriria o acordo de qualquer jeito, valia mais a pena quando ele cantava com gosto, não estragaria a festa dos outros.

 _\- Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got. -_ ele não estava acostumado com isso, cantar na frente de tantas pessoas. Já foi um sacrifício fazer isso quando ele e Cartman foram descobertos no começo do semestre, mas estava dando seu melhor, apesar da voz esganiçada. - _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh oh. I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

Enquanto o assistia, Eric contraiu o rosto em desgosto e, colocando seu copo de lado, disse:

\- Ok, eu não posso fazer isso.

\- Qual o problema, cara? - perguntou Kenny, que dançava sem ritmo com a música.

\- O Kyle tá estragando a música com a falta de talento dele! Eu tenho que impedir!

Sem ouvir mais, Eric se passou pela multidão e subiu no palco pela lateral, sem Kyle perceber.

No primeiro refrão, o pagamento de uma aposta havia tornado-se um dueto, com Eric roubando o microfone da mão de Kyle e, com ele, a cena:

 _\- Can't read my, can't read my. No, he can't read my poker face. She's got me like nobody._ \- não impediu Kyle de cantar, muito pelo contrário: passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros e o puxou para seu lado, o cutucando para cantar junto à ele; assim sua voz horrível seria mascarada pela dele. - _Can't read my, can't read my. No, he can't read my poker face. She's got me like nobody._

Ainda que levemente insultado por ter o microfone roubado de sua mão, Kyle entendeu o que Cartman estava tentando fazer, e seguiu junto à ele sem questionar. Cantavam em uníssono, suas vozes ampliadas pelo microfone, em um coro que não soava tão mal assim.

\- _P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face._

_\- Mum-mum-mum-mah._

_\- P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face._

_\- Mum-mum-mum-mah._

Kyle continuou no solo, Cartman o acompanhando de fundo. Encaravam a plateia como se em um show particular, ao mesmo tempo que intercalavam com olhares um para o outro, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

_\- I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be._

_\- Hey._

_\- A little gamblin' is fun when you're with me_

_\- I love it._

De repente, sem que eles percebessem, uma terceira figura subiu ao palco, de capuz no rosto e sorriso torto. Kyle e Eric só tomaram conta da presença de Kenny quando ele já roubara o microfone de suas mãos e se introduziu no primeiro verso.

_\- Russian roulette is not the same without a gun._

Com um sorriso no rosto, Eric aceitou a companhia e se aproximou do amigo para continuar:

_\- And baby, when it's love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun._

O dueto se tornou um trio e Kenny e Eric ficaram com os backing vocals, deixando Kyle nos papéis de destaque.

_\- Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh oh._

_\- I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._ \- naquele momento, Kyle já havia perdido todo o temor e nervosismo que tinha no palco. Estava com seus amigos e se divertindo sem preconceitos. Uma última noite naquela cidade da montanha.

\- _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh oh._

_\- I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

\- _Can't read my, can't read my. No, he can't read my poker face. She's got me like nobody. -_ os três pulavam no palco, segurando o microfone com dificuldade enquanto cantavam, mas exibiam sorrisos exuberantes e divertidos no rosto. Era como se fizessem um show, mas sem a percepção de uma plateia. - _Can't read my, can't read my. No, he can't read my poker face. She's got me like nobody._

Enquanto Kenny e Eric disputavam o microfone cantando os versos de fundo, Kyle deslizou os olhos pelo grupo de adolescentes que acompanhava a música até encontrar uma figura escondida. Ele estava junto a três pessoas, uma delas seu namorado e as outras duas Butters e Charlotte, a garota transferida de volta do Canadá.

Da melhor forma que pôde, Kyle sinalizou para Stan para atrair sua atenção e, quando a conseguiu, sinalizou para que se aproximasse, para que subisse no palco e cantasse junto com eles.

No entanto, contrário a suas expectativas, Stan o ignorou completamente e continuou conversando com seus amigos como se Kyle não passasse de um inseto. Podia ter estado presente na hora da aposta, mas ele claramente não queria ter nada a ver com eles mais. A mudança era permanente.

Decepcionado, Kyle resolveu retribuir o gesto e continuou a cantar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se essa era a escolha que Stan queria para sua vida, então que assim seja.

\- _I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you. 'Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin, I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin'. -_ ainda assim, a dor era fácil de detectar na voz de Kyle, o que não passou despercebido por Kenny e Cartman. - _Just like a chick in the casino, take your bank before I pay you out, I promise this, promise this. Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous._

Eric se aproximou dele e, com um braço ao redor de seu ombro, o encarou com compaixão enquanto continuava.

_-Can't read my, can't read my. No, he can't read my poker face. She's got me like nobody._

Kyle retribuiu o sorriso e, compartilhando do microfone com Eric e Kenny, deixou o assunto de Stan de lado e resolveu curtir a canção com seus melhores amigos, pulando e fazendo bobagens como se ninguém estivesse vendo.

_\- Can't read my, can't read my. No, he can't read my poker face. She's got me like nobody._

Eles continuaram a música daquele jeito e a encerraram assim também, com sorrisos no rosto e o microfone compartilhado, enquanto os demais alunos batiam palmas ao som do ritmo e observam o show desenrolar.

De seu canto, Stan mal percebia o que estava acontecendo, muito interessado em uma conversa com Gary. Estava plenamente ciente que parte de si se arrependeria de não ter ido com Kyle, a parte curiosa que sempre se perguntava o que poderia acontecer, mas Stan estava em um bom lugar agora, com um cara que se importava com ele e descobrindo facetas novas de rostos antigos, que ele subjugou no passado, e não valia a pena abrir mão disso por uma amizade que não duraria mais que uma semana.

Stan já fez seus planos, e não abriria mão de se mudar com Gary para Utah por uma nostalgia irracional. Ele estava feliz e Kyle também, não precisavam um do outro. Tudo que Stan precisava era tomar o rumo da própria vida.

A música chegou ao seu fim e alguns dos alunos até bateram palma para eles. O trio desceu do palco rindo e conversando e passaram direto pela mesa de comida, onde Stan estava, e não viraram na direção um do outro em momento algum.

\- Balança essa bunda, gostoso! - Bebe gritou quando passaram do lado dela, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

\- Ay! Fica na sua, Bebe, essa bunda é minha! - Eric gritou de volta, agarrando-se em Kyle e mostrando a língua para a loira, que ria.

\- Cala a boca, vocês dois!

Christophe revirou os olhos para a cena e se afastou da mesa com os outros. Ele até podia aguentar seus amigos tendo DR e se pegando do seu lado, mas não tinha que aguentar aqueles dois nojentos.

Os cinco se isolaram no canto do ginásio, sentados nas escadas e observando as pessoas andarem de um lado para o outro pelo canto do olho. Não havia muito que eles pudessem fazer naquele lugar. Não gostavam de ninguém e não havia nada para fazer além de dançar, do que eles não estavam muito a fim. Entornavam copo atrás de copo, levantando apenas para pegar mais bebida, e insultavam os demais entre dentes e os encaravam de soslaio. Ainda assim, a festa estava um completo tédio. Nem mesmo a ideia de encher o saco de alguém era apelativo; só dava mais vontade de ir embora da cidade o mais rápido possível.

\- O que vocês acham de vazarmos da festa? - Damien ofereceu com voz monótona.

\- Aleluia! Achei que ninguém ia falar como essa bosta tá chata. - Christophe jogou o copo pra cima e levantou da arquibancada. - O mesmo lugar de sempre?

Eles tinham começado a levantar quando Gregory inclinou-se na direção contrária, quase como se não os escutasse.

\- Gregory? - chamou Pip, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Espera só um pouco mais.

Pip franziu o cenho por um segundo, pego de surpresa por seu tom de voz.

\- Gregory, o que você tá tramando?

O inglês sorriu com inocência, mas só um idiota acreditaria naquela farsa.

\- Eu só quero ver quem serão o rei e a rainha do baile.

Entreolhando-se, Damien, Estella e Christophe suspiraram. Do ângulo que assistiam, era quase impossível não ver o brilho malicioso nos olhos de Gregory.

Quase uma hora depois, o PC Principal parou a música e subiu no palco para chamar a atenção dos alunos.

\- Atenção, estudantes, gostaria que os candidatos e candidatas a rei e rainha do baile subissem ao palco para revelarmos os vencedores da votação. Infelizmente, não tivemos nenhume alune que se registrou como gênero neutro ou semelhante, portanto, lamentamos dizer que não teremos ume rainhe do baile neste ano. - ele deu uma breve pausa. - Candidatos e candidatas, por favor subam ao palco para a nomeação.

Conforme o diretor anunciava os candidatos, Estella começou a revirar mais os olhos, vendo-se obrigada a se levantar e seguir até o palco, junto com Gregory. Ambos foram nomeados, sabe-se lá como, para o papel de rei e rainha do baile, o que os colocaria como responsáveis por fazer o discurso de encerramento do ano se ganhassem - uma ideia idiota criada por um maluco sem nada para fazer. Estella não tinha a menor intenção de vencer, ao contrário de Gregory, o qual ainda alimentava as esperanças fúteis de levar a coroa (de plástico) para casa e ser reconhecido.

Dentre os nomeados para rei do baile, além de Gregory, estavam Kyle, Stan, Token, Craig e Tweek - que já tinham se mudado e não seriam mais votados -, e Wendy, Nichole, Anne, Rebecca e Red para rainhas do baile. Infelizmente, a última também tinha se mudado, poucos dias depois do primo, e não competiria pela coroa.

Uma vez que todos se reuniram no palco, PC Principal chamou Strong Woman para que ela anunciasse os vencedores. Ela rapidamente o agradeceu e tomou as cartas de suas mãos. 

Enquanto as luzes se apagavam e iluminavam apenas o palco onde todos estavam, ela abriu o primeiro envelope e se aproximou do microfone.

\- O vencedor da votação de rei do baile é… Stan Marsh.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas e, sorrindo, foi até a frente receber a coroa. Gregory revirou os olhos atrás dele, tal qual Kyle, mas não percebeu o gesto do judeu.

Após receber a coroa, Stan ficou de lado, aguardando que a rainha fosse revelada. No meio tempo, encontrou Gary na plateia e acenou discretamente para ele, sorrindo de nervoso.

\- E a vencedora da votação de rainha do baile é… Wendy Testaburger.

\- Que?! - Anne exclamou, indignação em sua voz.

Ignorando-a, Wendy se aproximou com um sorriso e recebeu sua coroa com gosto. Junto a Stan, recebeu os parabéns de Strong Woman e acenou para a plateia, como uma verdadeira princesa. Era uma grande honra poder discursar no fim do semestre, mesmo com tantos de seus amigos já ausentes, e Wendy mal podia esperar. Parecia que as coisas finalmente estavam mudando para ela.

As luzes se apagaram e os alunos, espantados, olharam de um lado para o outro, buscando alguma direção dentro daquela escuridão.

De repente, sob o som de um piano, dois holofotes acenderam-se sobre Gregory e Estella.

 _\- Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! Down on your knees before the Queen._ \- eles cantaram em uníssono e um holofote se acendeu sobre a cabeça de Wendy e Stan. No terceiro verso, mais duas figuras se aproximaram do fundo do palco, Damien e Christophe, acompanhando os dois no coro. - _Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! Down on your knees before the Queen._

O ritmo da música rapidamente começou a aumentar e Wendy e Stan se entreolharam, temerosos, mas nenhum dos dois tinha respostas para suas músicas.

 _\- Sara Berry was a popular bitch. -_ Gregory continuou cantando, deslizando pelo palco com as mãos nas costas, acompanhado pelos outros três no backing vocal.

_\- Mm-hmm._

_\- Hot bod, hot boy, cheer captain, plus she was rich._

_\- Oh, yeah._

_\- That girl had everything till hiccup and hitch:_

_Julie Jenkins lost a leg in a wreck._ \- o inglês tirou o livro sobre demônios de Pip de suas costas e sorriu.

_\- Am-pu-ta-ted!_

Wendy e Stan se entreolharam mais uma vez e a de roxo estremeceu. Quem visse de fora pensaria que eles sabem de algo que os demais não, o que ninguém confirmou ser o caso. 

No entanto, tampouco confirmaram o contrário.

 _\- The nominations for Prom Royalty came. -_ enquanto cantava, Gregory começou a folhear pelo livro, buscando uma página em específico.

\- _Uh-huh._

 _\- Our Sara's Senior Year, and Queen was her claim. -_ ele de repente parou e ergueu o olhar das páginas, encarando ambos Stan e Wendy de uma vez.

_\- Uh, duh._

_\- Till gossip stirred the student body would name_

_Julie Jenkins, Queen of the Prom._

_\- Pi-ty vote!_

No momento em que Stan abriu a boca para tentar dizer algo à Wendy, a voz de Gregory se sobressaiu, atraindo os olhos rapidamente de volta para ele. O inglês estava ficando impaciente.

 _\- "Sara," her father said,_ \- Stan e Wendy olharam para ele com os ombros encolhidos e as mãos levemente trêmulas. Gregory segurava o livro abaixo da cintura e tinha os chifres e as asas de fora. Seus olhos brilhavam como fogo, quase vermelhos ao invés de azuis. - _"Life is a Prom._

_I know you won't disappoint me and Mom...?"_

Ventos começaram a soprar dentro do ginásio e a virar as páginas do livro, assim como agitar as roupas e penteados de todos os presentes. 

Gregory se ergueu no ar com os olhos fechados e, de repente, as páginas começaram a voar para fora do livro, seguindo uma à outra formando uma fila.

\- _You taste the silver, Sara! You taste the crown! You thirst for blood from the roses in hand! -_ Christophe, Estella e Damien cantaram em uníssono, enquanto as páginas flutuavam para a parede no fundo do palco e giravam formando um círculo. - _You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance, as they crown you Queen of High School Land!_

As páginas desapareceram e deixaram uma linha vermelha para trás, esta que continuou o ciclo giratório e transformou-se em um pentagrama. As formas definidas ficaram por pouco tempo, logo transformadas em uma mistura de triângulos, quadrados e um misto de diversos polígonos. Até o arco superior do círculo sobrepor-se à inferior e revelar-se um olho desenhado, com as mesmas diversas formas girando em seu centro.

Conforme a música seguiu, as formas desapareciam entre versos, formando figuras concretas dos alunos de South Park.

Wendy, Stan, duas figuras de mãos dadas, sorrisos perversos, pentagrama, um livro, uma alma descendida dos céus, tudo em um espaço de poucos segundos. 

_\- So obsessed, our Sara near lost her mind. -_ Gregory colocou uma mão na testa, dramático, enquanto as formas transformaram-se em Wendy e Bebe correndo juntas por uma rua de cabeça baixa, como se estivessem se escondendo. - _To life un-Prom-related, Sara was blind. -_ as duas foram chutadas para fora de uma porta com várias outras figuras, algumas mais reconhecíveis que outras. - _She shoved her squad, her clique and boyfriend behind._ \- três imagens passaram ao mesmo tempo: Wendy e Bebe discutindo com Nichole, Stan se distanciando dela e um grupo de outras pessoas a olhando feio, dentre as quais uma era Rebecca. As imagens acabaram com Wendy caída no chão olhando em espanto para a frente. - _Still one-leg Julie held to the lead._

_\- Poor, poor Julie!_

\- _Soon Sara's sanity was hung by a thread,_ \- as imagens continuaram, mostrando o dia a dia de uma vida que não pertencia mais aos dias de glória que Wendy vivia. - _Her B.F.F.'s proclaimed her socially dead,_ \- ela permaneceu calada e cabisbaixa durante os intervalos, apenas ouvindo as amigas conversando sem dar palpite. - _Till then, at last, her boyfriend texted and said: -_ as imagens acabaram com Wendy observando Stan de soslaio e o vendo sentado na mesma mesa de Gary, uma visão que os próprios estrangeiros testemunharam algum tempo atrás. - _"I'm taking Julie to the senior Prom."_

_\- Love, love Julie._

Wendy observava tudo com o coração na boca. O que era aquilo? Como conseguiram aquelas imagens? E como algo tão simples podia ser tão comprometedor ao mesmo tempo?

 _-"Sara,"_ \- Gregory apareceu de repente atrás de Wendy, o susto a fazendo cair no chão, fora do holofote. - _Her father said, "Why be so calm?_ \- Gregory se aproximou e as luzes, batendo sobre sua cabeça, criaram uma sombra sinistra sobre seu rosto. Ele estava quase feliz, em sua forma perversa de ser. - _There's just no future for a Princess at Prom..."_

De repente, Estella, Damien e Christophe também estavam cantando atrás dela, assustando-a tal qual Gregory o fez há pouco.

 _\- You taste the silver, Sara! You taste the crown! You thirst for blood from the roses in hand!_ _You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance, as they crown you Queen of High School Land!_ \- eles cantaram com sorrisos macabros no rosto. Uma corrente de ar puxou Wendy do chão e a jogaram do outro lado do palco, nos braços de Stan, que a ajudou a levantar. - _Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! Down on your knees before the Queen._ \- segurando-a de forma protetora, Stan, apesar de apavorado, a trouxe para perto do peito, sem saber que todos os encaravam de uma maneira estranha. Mas os estrangeiros perceberam isso muito bem. - _Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! Down on your knees before the Queen._

Afastando-se de seus rivais, Gregory se aproximou da plateia, olhando ocasionalmente por cima do ombro para encarar os outros nomeados, e cantou diretamente para eles:

 _\- Some girls are rational but Sara was not._ \- ele encarou Wendy e Stan por uma fração de segundo. - _She stared in mirrors thinking one single thought._ \- enquanto cantava, atrás de si o olho piscava, mostrando a imagem de todas as candidatas à rainha do baile. - _There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got. And so the night of Prom, mercy! Thus went her plot:_

Com os pulmões estufados, o inglês se retirou do caminho e deixou que todos observassem as imagens que surgiram no olho a seguir.

_\- "P" is for Patricia, drinking poisoned punch._

Wendy solitária nos corredores da escola.

_\- "R" is for Raquel, dashed on a rock, crunch._

Ela virando de lado e vendo Kenny roubar o livro de demônios da mochila de Pip.

_\- "O" is what Anne said when Sara bludgeoned her brains._

Stan e Wendy conversando, ambos irritados.

_\- And "M" is Marianna's marinated remains._

Os dois assentindo e dando as mãos, firmando um acordo.

_\- But! But!_

Os dois reunidos com Kyle, Eric e Kenny ao redor do resto de um antigo ritual satânico, no qual ninguém ousara mexer.

_\- "Q" is for Quiara, quiet, drowned in the pool._

Um vento forte levantando o cabelo de todos enquanto tudo ficava vermelho e eles tentavam desesperadamente cobrir o rosto.

_\- "U" is for Eunice's pieces spread round the school._

Do meio da fumaça restante depois da invocação, a figura já bem conhecida de Saddam Hussein pisou para fora do círculo com um sorriso no rosto.

_\- But "E's" are for the easy way in five minutes tops._

Já durante a noite, Wendy voltando para o local onde o ritual ocorreu.

_\- A one-legg'd girl can bring an "N" for end by calling the cops._

E dando de cara com Damien enquanto este limpava o local. Ambos os olhares se encontraram, mas a imagem desapareceu junto com a luz antes de qualquer explicação.

Enquanto as rodas giravam na mente da audiência, Gregory se aproveitou da ausência de luzes para se aproximar de Wendy e Stan mais uma vez. O holofote ligou em cima deles e ele os fitou com um olhar de nojo enquanto cantava. 

_\- You got your silver Sara, you got your crown, you got their blood on your roses in hand._ \- seu rosto travou por um instante e transformou-se em um sorriso enquanto o inglês olhava para o lado. Stan e Wendy se viraram para acompanhá-lo, dando de cara com uma multidão irritada olhando para eles. - _You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance, as you crowned you Queen of High School Land!_

Gregory desapareceu no escuro com um sorriso enquanto os demais roubavam a cena.

\- Foi tudo vocês? - Nichole exclamou, fervendo de raiva.

_\- Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh!_

\- Nós só queríamos arrumar uma boa nota! - Stan defendeu-se. Íamos usar o pentagrama pra invocar pessoas da história dos nossos países!

_\- God save the Queen..._

\- E pra isso arruinaram as notas de todo mundo! - Charlotte exclamou da plateia, os olhos cheios de lágrimas irritadas enquanto Butters tentava consolá-la com uma mão na sua. - Nós nem pudemos apresentar, Wendy! Tínhamos toda uma coreografia planejada pra apresentar sobre Porto Rico!

_\- Down on your knees before the Queen._

\- Ei! Não é como se vocês não tivessem feito merda pra conseguir alguma coisa também! - Wendy gritou, soltando-se de Stan e batendo o pé no chão. - Eu pelo menos queria uma nota boa pra entrar na faculdade! A Anne tem tentado seduzir o Token desde o começo do ano pra tirar a Nichole da competição pro baile! 

_\- God save the Queen._

\- Não queira pagar de justiceira agora, Wendy! Todo mundo viu que você é uma falsa! - Heidi Turner gritou da plateia, do lado de Charlotte, um punho no alto e raiva fluindo por seus poros.

_\- Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh!_

\- Disse a vadia que começou os rumores da Bebe sentar em qualquer um por cinco pratas! - Wendy gritou de volta, trazendo choque para o rosto de Bebe e mais raiva para o de Heidi.

_\- The Queen of High School Land._

\- Vocês não me convidaram pra invadir o casamento do Pip e do Damien! Sabiam como eu queria ir! Paguei uma refeição completa pra aqueles dois ingratos e não ganhei nenhum convite! Nem mesmo fui nomeada pro baile!

_\- Down on your knees before the Queen._

\- Claro que não foi! Você é uma filha da puta!

De repente, um vulto se atirou sobre Stan, deslizando com ele até o canto do palco. Confusão adentrou o rosto de todos os presentes, pois esperavam que uma das meninas pulasse nos cabelos de Wendy, não alguém da plateia em Stan.

O moreno, tremendo e com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas de pavor, olhou para cima com o coração na boca enquanto os olhos vermelhos de Pip o encararam de volta, furiosos. 

\- **Eu estou morto por sua culpa!**

_\- The Queen of High School Land!_

Alunos começaram a se entulhar sobre Pip e Stan quando o primeiro desferiu o primeiro soco no rosto do segundo, os dentes pontudos mostrando-se em uma carranca, que transformou-se em um grito gutural, que estremeceu o chão do ginásio.

 _\- They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your crown, as they washed your bloody fingers and hands!_ \- Estella, Christophe e Damien cantaram com deleite junto a Gregory enquanto assistiam a cena se desenrolar. Pip surrava a cara de Stan no chão do palco, gritando palavras de ódio enquanto os adultos tentavam navegar pela multidão para chegar à ele. 

No meio tempo, as garotas começaram a se surrar também. Bebe se jogou em cima de Heidi e a começou a socar enquanto Charlotte arrastava Butters para longe junto a ela, lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos.

E os estrangeiros podiam apenas sorrir enquanto cantavam.

_\- Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell, screaming._

_-_ **_I'm the Queen of High School Land!_ **

As asas de Pip, tal qual seus chifres e cauda, manifestaram-se através da roupa, empurrando todos ao seu redor para longe em um ricochete, inevitavelmente matando Kenny no processo. 

O coro de vozes seguiu firme e forte, ao som de socos, gritos, choros, xingamentos, urros e adultos desesperados, deleitando-se com a cena enquanto esta durasse.

 _\- At least in your head, you're Queen of High School Land! -_ Gregory cantava com louvor junto aos amigos, as vozes ecoando nas paredes. - _Pity the dead! You're Queen of High School Land!_

Pip apenas parou de agredir Stan quando o sangue que escorria de sua cabeça começou a escorrer por seus dedos, como se fossem seus. O moreno estava chorando de desespero, engasgando com a própria saliva, enquanto os alunos continuavam o incentivando a continuar, a bater nele até ficar completamente desfigurado.

Mas o rosto de Stan já estava quase todo inchado e o sangue escorria de seu nariz, boca e testa, pingando até em seus olhos. Apesar de estar bravo, Pip não se permitiu considerar que estava com dó de Stan. Ele não merecia sua dó. Ainda assim, havia algo em seu rosto que soava quase como _perdão._ Pip não sabia dizer se aceitava ou não, mas algo estava diferente. Talvez o que diferenciasse Stan de Clyde é que havia alguém na plateia que se importava com ele, e que era próximo de Pip também. 

Ele não estava fazendo aquilo por Stan, pois não aceitaria suas desculpas. Não, estava fazendo aquilo por Gary, e porque viu em Stan algo de diferente de Clyde.

Uma mudança.

\- _Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry._

Vermelho voltou a virar azul enquanto a música caminhava para as notas finais e Pip levantou-se de Stan enquanto o encarava com desgosto. Na posição em que estava, a luz batendo diretamente sobre sua cabeça e tampando seu rosto com sombras, Pip quase parecia ter uma coroa na cabeça, reluzindo tanto quanto seus olhos azuis em meio à escuridão.

_\- Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry._

Sem fitar ninguém, Pip virou-se e dirigiu-se a seus amigos. Damien o recebeu com uma mão nas costas e caminhou junto à ele para fora do palco. As asas de Pip, agora fechadas, arrastaram-se no chão como um longo manto preto. Manto de penas e coroa de chifres. Eles desapareceram em meio à sombra.

O caos continuou dentro do ginásio, mas os estrangeiros já saíram quando isso aconteceu.

\- É sério?! - exclamou Pip quando as portas se fecharam. 

\- A vingança é doce, meu amigo. _Doce._ \- Gregory sorriu.

O britânico balançou a cabeça e ignorou Gregory completamente, sem tentar entender uma palavreado que ele disse. Tudo ainda era muito para sua cabeça, muita coisa de uma vez só para se processar em uma fração de segundo.

\- Mas eu não entendi. Stan e os outros tentaram invocar figuras históricas pra fazer o trabalho das nações e conseguir uma boa nota, mas o que Wendy teve a ver com isso?

\- Ela queria uma boa nota e precisava compensar pela queda em sua popularidade no último ano, então se juntou com Stan e prometeu aos membros do grupo que sua apresentação seria fantástica. - Damien explicou. - Elas estavam pra apresentar uma coreografia junto a uma música popular de Porto Rico. Mas não deu certo.

\- Eu não poderia esperar menos de alguém de South Park. - Gregory cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

Ignorado mais uma vez, Pip se virou para Damien com as asas fechadas e a cauda entre as pernas, temeroso.

\- Você sabia disso, Damien? Por que não me contou?

\- Porque eu sabia que você ia reagir _daquele jeito._ \- o anticristo desviou o olhar por um segundo. - Você mete muito mais medo do que imagina, amor.

Não havia resposta para isso, pois Damien estava certo. Pip fazia parecer que era inocente e calmo, mas dentro dele morava um verdadeiro demônio.

O próprio reconhecia isso, mas era diferente saber disso e ter isso influenciar diretamente em sua vida. Ele precisava tomar mais cuidado com esse seu lado revoltado, ou poderia se meter em um buraco maior do que perder informação.

\- Eu devo ter causado uma cena e tanto, não? - Pip riu e coçou a nuca.

\- Ao menos você conseguiu extravasar. Só tenta não arrancar a cara de ninguém da próxima vez. - Damien brincou, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Pip e apoiando o queixo em sua cabeça.

\- Right-o!

Com esse problema resolvido, o grupo voltou a andar, até que Estella percebeu algo estranho.

\- Por que estamos saindo do ginásio? - ela perguntou e parou de andar.

\- Porque não vamos sair? - rebateu Christophe.

\- Ninguém nunca volta pra cena depois da saída triunfal. - Gregory complementou.

Estella revirou os olhos.

\- Vocês são uns idiotas. Vou buscar a Rebecca e encontro vocês lá. - ela já sabia para onde eles iam mesmo, então não precisava de informações.

Sem questioná-la, os meninos seguiram pelo corredor e Estella fez o caminho de volta, entrando mais uma vez no ginásio.

Ao passar pela porta, Estella não parou um minuto para prestar atenção nas garotas que ainda gritavam e discutiam, apenas percebeu PC Principal e Strong Woman conversando sobre aquele baile ter sido um erro desde o início e algo mais sobre misoginia e papel de gênero, com o que ela não se importou. 

Camuflando-se entre as pessoas, Estella correu pelos cantos do ginásio e buscou pela moita de cabelos castanhos que eram os de Rebecca. 

Acabou por encontrá-la do outro lado, conversando com um garoto em seu típico tom de flerte, enfatizado pela forma como ela mexia no cabelo e rebolava de vez em quando.

Ao avistá-la, Rebecca ergueu o olhar e sorriu seu sorriso sincero.

\- Estella! Olá!

\- Oi.

\- O que te traz aqui, meu amor? Eu estava no meio de conseguir mais um cliente. Pensei que tinha saído com os rapazes.

\- Eu e os garotos vamos dar uma volta. Quero que você venha comigo.

Rebecca piscou duas vezes, pega de surpresa. Encarou por cima do ombro e, vendo que o rapaz com quem flertava não estava mais lá, deu de ombro.

\- Claro, não acho que vá ter algo para fazer.

Estella assentiu e, puxando Rebecca para si com o braço, abriu as asas e alçou voo na cara dura, passando pelo telhado do ginásio e deixando um buraco para trás. Ela não voltaria lá mesmo.

Segurando firme nos ombros de Estella, Rebecca fechou os olhos e pressionou o rosto em seu pescoço, tentando evitar o vento em sua cara. Seu vestido balançava em suas pernas assim como seus cabelos, saindo completamente das chiquinhas e jogados para trás conforme Estella batia as asas. 

Aterrissaram em um lugar da floresta, ao lado de um lago, onde os meninos, já sem suas roupas, nadavam e jogavam água uns nos outros, tentando se cegar.

\- Chegaram bem na hora! - Gregory sorriu e balançou o braço para elas.

\- Que bom que agora já sei nadar. - Rebecca brincou enquanto tirava a roupa, fitando Estella por cima do ombro e mordendo os lábios.

A loira ficou em completo escarlate, mas ignorou o sentimento e continuou tirando as roupas.

Ambas entraram juntas no lago, sem se importar com maquiagem, e afundaram na água para perder o frio de uma vez. A água não estava tão gelada, muito pelo contrário, estava até bem quente.

Enquanto batia as pernas, uma mão segurou o ombro de Estella e a puxou para trás. A loira olhou para o lado e viu Rebecca a segurando, os lábios pressionados em uma linha estreita. A morena não estava respondendo o olhar, mas o desviando, encarando o fundo da água como se esperasse que algo a puxasse para baixo.

Estella sorriu de canto.

\- Você ainda não sabe nadar, não é?

Rebecca ergueu o olhar e deu um sorriso culpado.

\- Não… Desculpa.

Revirando os olhos, Estella ajeitou os braços de Rebecca por cima de seus ombros, colocando-a em suas costas e nadou para perto dos meninos.

No momento em que elas chegaram, Gregory subiu do fundo do lago, jogando o cabelo para trás e molhando qualquer um que estivesse perto dele.

\- Filho da puta! - Damien esbravejou e jogou água no inglês, completamente frustrado que foi interrompido durante seu tricar de beijos com Pip. - Deixa essa merda de aplique do seu lado! 

Gregory riu e o ignorou. No entanto, ele não teve tempo de dizer nada, nem mudar de assunto, quando Christophe puxou seu rabo de cavalo e arrancou seu aplique.

\- Christophe! - Gregory gritou, porém, o francês o ignorou em favor de mexer nos fios loiros presos em um elástico. - Qual é o seu problema?

Quando se virou para o namorado, Christophe tirou um objeto brilhante do meio dos cabelos, uma coroa de plástico com bijuterias coladas nas pontas.

\- Você pegou a coroa?! - Christophe rebateu, agitando o objeto no ar como uma bandeira.

Os outros quatro pararam o que estavam fazendo e encararam Gregory com o cenho franzido, irritados, esperando uma explicação do inglês.

Cruzando os braços, Gregory ergueu o nariz, as bochechas coradas pela vergonha.

\- É minha por direito! Eu mereço mais do que ele!

\- Todo aquele drama por uma coroa de plástico? - Estella o jogou água.

\- Você está com inveja porque eu tenho uma coroa e você não.

\- Querido, o ouro não tem inveja do _plástico._ \- disse e jogou mais água.

Em suas costas, Rebecca riu e se soltou dos ombros de Estella, descendo as mãos para abraçar a cintura da loira.

\- Sua lingerie é linda, querida. - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido o hálito quente contrastando com o frio em sua pele.

\- Sem flertar no lago! - exclamou Damien.

\- Vocês dois tavam se comendo há cinco minutos atrás! Não enche! - rebateu Rebecca, em uma surpreendente mudança de atitude.

O silêncio seguiu por um tempo, o grupo nadando para passar o tempo e aproveitando a última vez que mergulhariam ali. Compartilharam muitas memórias naquele lugar e seria difícil deixar tudo para trás no dia seguinte.

\- Sabe, - Damien falou, atraindo os olhos para si. - Já que todos vamos embora pela manhã, devíamos aproveitar nossa última noite na cidade de alguma forma.

\- Como poderíamos aproveitar uma noite em South Park sendo que essa cidade é uma merda? - retrucou o francês.

\- Já assistiu o clipe de Therefore I Am?

\- Eu não escuto música de conformista.

\- Disse o gótico. - Gregory rebateu, irônico, e deu um chute na canela do francês. Em seguida, voltou o olhar para o anticristo. - Qual o plano, capeta?

Revirando os olhos, Damien continuou:

\- Lembra daquela vez no sexto ano quando o Mr. Mackey confiscou os cigarros do Christophe e ele nos obrigou a invadir a escola com ele pra pegar de volta, porque não tinha dinheiro pra comprar mais?

O inglês assentiu.

Os lábios de Damien curvaram-se em um sorriso.

\- Bom, a cidade vai ser o nosso playground por uma noite.

As implicâncias eram claras o bastante para todos perceberem o que Damien planejava. Uma última brincadeira para fazer aqueles filho da puta verem com quem mexeram. Nada fora do padrão para o filho do capiroto.

Ao mesmo tempo, ninguém se opôs.

Quando chegou a hora em que saíram da água, já muito bem dentro da madrugada, vestiram-se e voltaram a pé para a cidade. Chegando lá, pararam em uma rua vazia e viraram para a morena que os acompanhava:

\- Vem com a gente, Rebecca? - perguntou Pip, gesticulando para os demais.

\- Adoraria, mas não posso. Meus pais vão surtar por eu voltar pra casa tarde, quanto mais na de manhã. Eles já vão ficar doidos por causa das roupas.

\- E você não está preocupada? - ele questionou, nervoso pela reação dos pais de Rebecca. Pip entendia muito bem de responsáveis bravos, e não desejaria nada semelhante para ninguém.

Porém, Rebecca balançou a cabeça.

\- Vou me mudar mesmo, não é como se eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa pra evitar isso. Relaxa, vou ficar bem. Vejo vocês amanhã.

Acenando em despedida, Rebecca correu e virou uma rua adiante, em direção à sua casa, enquanto os estrangeiros viraram na direção oposta.

No dia seguinte, Rebecca acordaria com a notícia de vândalos procurados por violar propriedade e pegar comida de lojas e restaurantes. Ela conteve o riso culpado o máximo que pôde quando seu irmão perguntou se ela sabia o que aconteceu.

(...)

Dia vai, dia vem e os amigos se separaram. Apesar de morarem relativamente próximos, considerando que todos os Estados para os quais foram ficam praticamente lado a lado, eles raramente se viam em virtude dos estudos.

No fim, as coisas não foram exatamente como o planejado. Pip acabou se decidindo por jornalismo, mas mudou para psicologia no meio do caminho. Damien permaneceu em direito, até perceber que ele era _bom demais_ naquilo e mudou seus planos para estudar magistratura dentro do direito. Gregory continuou em RI, assim como Estella permaneceu em biomedicina; quem surpreendeu de verdade foi Christophe que resolveu entrar na polícia para, em suas palavras, “meter tiro em nazistas e karens.” Inesperado, considerando o quão rebelde era seu estilo, mas se trazia dinheiro para casa, serve.

Quanto aos seus colegas de classe, nenhum deles entrou em contato direto com eles depois da escola. Porém, através das redes sociais, descobriram sobre o casamento de Tweek e Craig, Stan e Gary compartilhando um apartamento com mais dois colegas da faculdade, Kyle mudando de direito para arquitetura - e sempre postando seus projetos online, como consequência - e sua vaga sendo ocupada pelo próprio namorado. Mesmo com as diferenças e o desgosto que guardavam dos colegas, era interessante saber o que faziam e onde estavam, assim saberiam quais ambientes evitar no futuro.

Naquela tarde, enquanto Pip e Damien voltavam do turno matutino da faculdade, Gregory e Christophe aguardavam sentados na frente da casa deles, um dos únicos dias que tinham de folga de suas rotinas, visto que era feriado. Estella chegaria mais tarde, talvez com Rebecca junto, e todos juntos tomariam chá e comentariam sobre as vidas corridas que tinham agora, nos últimos três anos que passaram. 

Todos compartilhariam suas experiências na faculdade, enquanto Christophe os zombaria contando histórias de seu estágio na polícia. Charcoal correria de um lado para o outro, roubando a comida de seus pratos enquanto ninguém estava olhando, apenas para tropeçar na cauda de Pip e cair. O dito cujo sorriria com as graças do pequeno demônio e voltaria a contar sobre os amigos que fez na faculdade, algo que surpreenderia todos na mesa, pois Pip agora tinha amigos que não eram estrangeiros. Gregory exibiria suas belíssimas notas no curso de RI, mas também reclamaria do pouco tempo que tinha para cuidar de si mesmo, e faria uma pose dramática, olhando para o teto. Esse gesto faria Gregory perceber a mudança na casa, e perguntar se eles reformaram. Damien responderia que sim, apontando para como aumentou o teto, expandiu o tamanho da sala e adicionou alguns adornos a mais, como uma cadeira de balanço e passou o quarto para um segundo andar, tudo para terem um maior conforto - os demais não saberiam, mas Satã estava entrando em dívida e precisaria logo cortar os privilégios do filho.

Em silêncio, Estella aproveitaria-se de seu chá servido quente, quando alguém bateria à porta em seguida, chamando a atenção de todos. Alguém abriria a porta e entraria Rebecca, atrasada devido aos deveres da faculdade. Os estrangeiros não a julgariam, muito pelo contrário, a ofereceriam uma xícara de chá e pediriam que ela contasse sobre a vida.

Quando a tarde chegasse ao fim, despediriam-se rapidamente uns dos outros, agradecendo o convite de Pip e Damien para o chá e voltariam para suas casas via teleporte, para os destinos que escolheram tomar, sob a promessa de se encontrarem no próximo feriado.


End file.
